-¿Somos amigas? -Algo asi
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Rachel Berry esta embarazada y Santana tiene la ¿genial? idea de llamar a alguien con experiencia. -Si ya de por si era insoportable y increíblemente mandona, con el embarazo se pondrá peor. Kurt necesitamos ayuda por que yo no pienso pasar nueve meses mirando comedias musicales, o repitiendo los diálogos de Funny Girl o peor aun, escuchando todo el día Barbra Streisand...
1. Capitulo 1 - Introducción

**Introducción**

**-Entonces... ¿ya esta confirmado?**- cuestiono una joven de piel morena sentada en la sala de espera de un hospital más cercano a su hogar.

**-Asi es. El medico me lo acaba de confirmar**- corroboro una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. **-Estoy embarazada de aproximadamente seis semanas.**

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron en completo silencio procesando la información que acababan de obtener recientemente.

**-Amm, ¿debo felicitarte o...-** la chica de piel morena dejo la frase en el aire para que la chica más bajita la terminara por ella.

**-No lo sé. Esto es demasiado para mi-** confeso la joven de ojos marrones. **-Sé que no eres demasiado cariñosa, pero ¿te molestaría abrazarme? Realmente necesito un abrazo ahora mismo.**

**-Todo estará bien, Rachel**- susurro la joven morena abrazándola con ternura. **-Todo estará bien.**

**-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Santana-** agradeció Rachel soltándose del abrazo que compartía con su reciente amiga. **-Debo ir a clases. nos vemos más...**

**-Tú no iras a ningún lado-** la detuvo Santana tomándola del brazo y mirando seriamente con sus ojos de color café oscuro.** -Rachel, más allá de que no sepas quién es el padre, creo deberías hablarlo con Finn y con el hombre de plástico...**

**-Brody-** Interrumpió la diva.

**-Como sea. Deberías hablar con ellos y resolverlo juntos ¿No te parece?**

Rachel no dijo nada. Sabia que su amiga tenia razón. Un bebé se hace de a dos y, aunque no tuviera claro quien era el padre, tendría que hablar con los jóvenes.

_Un bebé_ pensó _un mini Berry en camino_ Inevitablemente una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

**-¿Vas a tenerlo o piensas...?-** cuestiono Santana una vez que salieron del hospital y tomaban un taxi rumbo a su hogar.

**-Por supuesto que pienso tenerlo-** Interrumpió Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos sin una pizca de duda al respecto y Santana simplemente sonrió.

Desde que se hizo aquel test de embarazo, hace algunos días atrás, y desde que el doctor le confirmo su embarazo esa misma mañana, en ningún momento paso por su mente la posibilidad de abortarlo o darlo en adopción. Era un pedazo de ella lo que estaba creciendo en su vientre. No lo consideraba un error pero si una 'irresponsabilidad de su parte', aun asi se haría cargo de su irresponsabilidad.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su hogar. Aquel que compartía con Kurt desde hace unos meses, y con Santana desde hace pocas semanas.

Era cerca del mediodía, por lo tanto su mejor amigo estaría en NYADA. Junto con la latina entra a su departamento y esta le sugirió que descanse un rato mientras ella prepara el almuerzo para ambas.

Rachel le hace caso y se recostó en su cama.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a llenar su mente. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y su 'carrera' de ahora en adelante? ¿ Dejaría NYADA cuando su embarazo comience a notarse? ¿Por cuanto tiempo podía estar en aquella universidad? Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida. El suave zarandeo que realizaba Santana en su hombro fue lo que la despertó.

**-Es hora de despertar, Bella Durmiente embarazada-** Bromeó Santana, pero Rachel no respondió a la broma, sino que salio corriendo directamente al baño. Una vez allí vomito todo lo poco que había comido aquella mañana después de salir del hospital.

**-Rachel ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto la latina del otro lado de la puerta del baño con preocupación.

**-Sí, estoy bien-** Respondió la diva saliendo del lugar después de que se lavara el rostro. **-Supongo que son las famosas nauseas que aparecen en el embarazo.**

**-¿Quien está sufriendo las famosas nauseas del embarazo?-** Cuestiono la voz de Kurt haciendo sobresaltar a las dos chicas.

**-Kurt sera mejor que tomes asiento-** previno Rachel con nerviosismo. **-Esto es algo delicado... Emocionante y asombroso, pero delicado.**

**-Rachel esta embarazada**- Informo Santana como si nada y la futura actriz le lanzo una mirada asesina. **-¿Qué? Ibas a empezar con tu verborragia Berry y no ibas a parar de hablar. Créeme que es mejor decir las cosas de una y no dar tantas vueltas.**

El chico de cabello castaño y ojos azul grisáceos comenzó a dar vuelta por todo el departamento, murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

**-¿Un embarazo? ¿Como es posible? ¿Pero qué...-** decía Kurt hasta que Santana se acerco y le dio una bofetada. **-¡Santana!**

**-Lo siento**- se disculpo la latina encogiéndose de hombros.** -Pero es que estabas poniéndome nerviosa yendo de un lado a otro. ¿Puedes calmarte, Tinkerbell? no necesitamos ataques de histeria en este momento.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien-** Kurt se arrodillo frente a Rachel, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto: **-¿Piensas tenerlo o...?**

**-Lo mismo me pregunto Santana-** respondió Rachel. **-No voy a abortarlo o darlo en adopción, no creo ser demasiado fuerte para tomar esa decisión. Voy a quedármelo. Fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte tener sexo sin protección y pienso hacerme cargo de mis errores. No digo que este bebe lo sea-** Repuso tocándose el viente plano **-pero definitivamente quiero tenerlo a mi lado el resto de mi vida.**

**-Y sabes que nosotros estaremos contigo, Berry-** apoyo Santana **-Te apoyaremos siempre, aun cuando el padre sea Finnepto o el gigoló de Brody.**

**-¿Ellos ya lo saben?-** cuestiono Kurt. Rachel negó con la cabeza y el continuo hablando con dulzura.** -¿Piensas decírselo al menos?**

**-Sí, tienen el derecho de saberlo. después de todo a este bebé no lo hice yo sola.**

**-Exacto**- tercio la latina **-Hay que organizar esa reunión cuanto antes, por eso tú, Hummel encuentra a Weston mientras yo contacto a Finn y de paso a Quinn también.**

**-¡¿A Quinn?!**- cuestionaron Rachel y Kurt al unisono, después solo la pequeña diva siguió hablando.** -¡No, de ninguna manera! En todo caso ¿Para que la vas a llamar?**

**-Por que ella estuvo embarazada y sabrá decirnos qué hacer al respecto-** respondió Santana como si nada mientras buscaba su móvil. **-Además es nuestra amiga, Rachel.**

**-Creí que tú y Quinn eran más que amigas-** Repuso Kurt con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Aquella frase despertó la curiosidad de Rachel, que miraba atentamente a sus dos amigos.

**-No empieces, Kurt-** Pidió la latina regalándole una de sus famosas miradas asesinas.

Kurt sonrió con triunfo y eso llamo más la atención de Rachel. Pareciera como si sus amigos guardaban un secreto en común. Algo que ella no sabia y el detonante de todo eso era Quinn Fabray.

La misma joven rubia y de ojos verdes que se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad de Yale directamente hacia su dormitorio en el campus. La clase de esa mañana había sido desastrosa.

Ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba, todo esa hora se la paso rememorando el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. No sé le cruzaba por la mente una razón que explicara el por qué Rachel Berry había sido protagonista de su sueño, o por que había soñado con su, sonrisa dulce y tierna o con su mirada penetrante y completamente luminosa, ávida de conocimiento por el mundo de la actuación y el canto, o por qué de repente sentía esa necesidad urgente de hablar con ella. Debe ser por que desde hace poco más de tres semanas que no mantienen contacto bajo ningún tipo de medios. La ultima vez que la vio fue en la boda fallida del Sr. Schue, después de eso habían hablado por mail, mensaje de textos, llamadas que casi siempre iniciaba Quinn pero que al final era la pequeña diva la que se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo.

Cuando llego a su dormitorio, escucho que su móvil sonaba. Un mensaje de texto proveniente del móvil de Santana. Error, no era un solo mensaje, eran cinco. A esa mañana se había despertado sobre la hora que prácticamente salio corriendo de su dormitorio para no llegar tarde a su primera clase, tan rápido salio que ni siquiera fue capaz de tomar su móvil y luego partir.

Dejo caer su mochila en un rincón y luego se dirigió a su cama con el móvil en la mano. Una vez allí comenzó a leer los mensajes de la latina

_**-Hola Q. Tenemos que hablar. Es importante. (S)-**_ Primer mensaje por parte de Santana que comenzó a alertar a la joven rubia.

_**-Fabray, deja lo que estas haciendo y contéstame el maldito mensaje. (S)-**_ Segundo mensaje que hizo que Quinn se sentara en la cama.

_**-Rubia idiota ¿Qué parte de urgente no entiendes? ¿Donde mier...-**_ Pero no termino de leer por que justo en ese instante la pantalla de su móvil marcaba el numero de Santana bajo el titulo de llamada entrante. Sin dudarlo atendió rápidamente la llamada.

**-Santana...**

**-Por fin te encuentro rubia ¿Donde diablos te habías metido?-** Cuestiono la latina al otro lado del aparato. A lo lejos se escuchaba bocinas de autos murmullos de personas caminando. Quinn supuso que la morena estaba hablando por teléfono en la calle.

**-Santana por el altavoz, yo también quiero hablar con Quinn-** decía la voz de un chico que Fabray reconoció como la de Kurt.

**-¡¿Pueden callarse los dos y decirme que demonios esta pasando?!-** Grito Quinn cuando se produjo una discusión del otro lado donde, al parecer, Kurt le quería arrebatar el teléfono a Santana y esta lo mordió o lo rasguño para que no lo hiciera.

**-Quinnie necesitamos tus concejos como ex embarazada que fuiste-** repuso Santana.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** Exclamo Quinn con tanta fuerza en su voz que se quedo momentáneamente sin ella.

**-Fabray, necesitamos tu ayuda-** informo Kurt, mientras Santana insultaba a la rubia alegando que aquel grito la había dejado sorda. **-Tenemos una embarazada en casa y no sabemos que hacer al respecto, por que ya de por si es alguien especial y complicado, entonces te imaginaras que ahora con el embarazo será mucho peor.**

**-Eso es verdad-** coincidió la latina interrumpiendo la respuesta por parte de Quinn. **-Si ya de por si era insoportable y increíblemente mandona, con el embarazo se pondrá peor. Kurt necesitamos ayuda por que yo no pienso pasar nueve meses mirando comedias musicales, o repitiendo los diálogos de Funny Girl o peor aun, escuchando todo el día Barbra Streisand...**

**-Quinn, necesitamos tu ayuda-** repuso Kurt interrumpiendo el monologo de Santana.

Pero la joven rubia no respondió, estaba petrificada. Todas aquellas descripciones que escucho por parte de la latina, solo las relacionaba con una persona. Insoportable y mandona = Rachel Berry. Comedias musicales y diálogos aprendidos de memorias por las tantas veces que ya las vieron = Rachel Berry. El repertorio completo de Barbra Streisand = Rachel Berry. Un momento, Rachel Berry ¿Embarazada?

Sintió como poco a poco comenzaba a hiperventilar y comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. De repente su habitación espaciosa le pareció una cueva subterránea en donde, poco a poco te vas quedando sin aire. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabia por que se sentía asi.

¿Rachel Berry embarazada? Otra vez volvía ese pensamiento a su mente y otra vez volvía a faltarle el aire.

**-¿Quinn? ¿Estas ahí, Fabray?-** cuestiono Santana sacando a su amiga de su trance.

**-La matamos. Te dije que no era buena idea decirle lo del embarazo de...**

**-Cállate, porcelana que no escucho lo que me dice Q. ¿Rubia estas viva?-** volvió a cuestionar Santana con un dejo de preocupación.

**-Estoy aquí, Santana-** informo Quinn después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. **-¿Quien es la embarazada?**

Aquella pregunta salio tan débil, que por un momento la rubia tuvo dudo de ser escuchada pero los murmullos del otro lado le indicaron lo contrario.

**-Pensamos que ya lo habías deducido-** repuso Kurt con ¿nerviosismo?

**-Necesito escuchar que lo digan. ¿Quien es la embarazada?-** volvió a preguntar Quinn pero esta vez con la voz un poco más firme.

**-Es Rachel, Q. Rachel Berry.**

- 0 -

Acá estoy de vuelta pero esta vez con un Faberry (Espero hacerlo bien, jah)

Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, si no es asi háganme saber!

No prometo actualizar de seguido por que estoy metida de lleno en otro fic que es original y me lleva más tiempo que este, pero prometo no dejar éste a la mitad.

Nos leemos pronto... Besos y abrazos!


	2. Capitulo 2 - Regalo

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 2 - Regalo**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Rachel Berry había recibido la emocionante e inesperada noticia de que seria madre. Aun no se lo creía, le parecía todo demasiado irreal, sobre todo la parte en la que Kurt y Santana no dejaban de preguntarle a cada momento como se encontraba o como se sentía. Del chico de cabello castaño esperaba ese tipo de reacción, no seria él si no actuara de esa forma, pero lo que más la sorprendía era como se estaba comportando la latina con ella. Sonreía con dulzura cada vez que la descubría mirándola detenidamente como si la estuviera escaneando con rayos X. Había establecido la regla de nada de distracciones después de las diez de la noche, regla que debían cumplir a raja tabla si no quería sufrir la furia de todo Lima Height Adjacent. Otra cosa que Rachel tenia que cumplir era dormir las ocho horas diarias requeridas para un buen descanso, una buena alimentación y nada de cosas estresantes. Santana le había hecho entender que ahora no estaba ella sola, ahora había un bebe de por medio que la latina se encargo de bautizar como Little Berry. Aun asi, y pesar de todo esos detalles, Santana seguía siendo... Santana, bah. Con su característico sarcasmo, con su adorable, a veces un poco incomoda, y brutal honestidad. Pero era en esos momentos en los que Rachel se detenía a pensar, sentada en el sofá observando a sus amigos discutir sobre algo trivial, que no se imaginaba los siguientes meses de su embarazo estando sola.

**-Ustedes son mi familia**- Le había dicho la latina la anoche anterior. **-Somos una familia ahora y estaremos unidos a pesar de todo.**

Y Santana tenia razón. Eran una familia ahora. Ella, su bebe, el tío Kurt (o Tinkerbell, como había dicho Santana), la sexy tía Tana (como también se había autobautizado la latina) y papá Finn y papá Brody, cualquiera de los dos. Asi estaba conformada esa disparatada familia.

Dos días atrás había organizado la dichosa reunión con Weston y con Hudson. Reunión que al principio se torno un poco tensa.

_*FlashBack*_

Estaban los cinco jóvenes en la sala del departamento de Rachel, Kurt y Santana. Estos dos últimos de pie y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la diva pero manteniendo cierta distancia, siendo conscientes de que aquello era una conversación entre tres y no cinco personas, pero al mismo tiempo preparados para defender a la pequeña estrella si llegaba a ser necesario.

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de tres cuerpos, en medio de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados, cada uno en un sillón individual. Brody a su derecha y Finn a su izquierda.

**-Se preguntaran para que los mande a llamar-** empezó Rachel con nervios. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y luego continuo: **-Surgió algo a los largo de estos días y creo que ambos tienen el derecho de saberlo.**

**-Mmm, Rach...-** Empezó Brody pero la diva lo interrumpió.

**-Brody, por favor déjame hablar a mi. Lo mismo va para ti, Finn-** termino mirando al joven que tenia la boca abierta.

**-Es un poco complicado esto para mi, pero nos incluye a los tres.**

**-Berry**- advirtió Santana desde un rincón, al ver que Rachel comenzaba a darle vueltas al asunto.

**-Estoy embarazada y uno de ustedes dos es el padre-** Escupió la actriz a una velocidad asombrosa.

**-Rachel, habla un poco más...**

**-¿QUÉ? ¿EMBARAZADA?**- Interrumpieron los gritos de Finn, que se levanto de su asiento y salto sobre Brody dispuesto a golpearlo. **-Mi futura esposa esta embarazada y es por tu culpa-** Decía el chico alto golpeando de ojos azules.

Santana al ver el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba Rachel en ese momento, le pidió a Kurt que trajera dos jarras de agua bien fría con hielo de ser posible, mientras ella tomaba la escoba y golpeaba a Finn, alejándolo de Brody.

**-Quieto ahí, Franketeen si no quieres que te pegue otra vez-** amenazo la latina** -¿Kurt trajiste lo que te pedí?**

**-Aquí esta-** el joven castaño le entrego una jarra con agua que fue directamente hacia Finn, luego Santana tomo la otra jarra y le lanzo el todo el liquido frío que contenía a Brody, que tenia la boca sangrando.

**-Ahora van a escucharme atentamente, idiotas-** repuso la latina aun con la escoba en la mano. **-Rachel ya les dio la noticia, van a escucharla, van a opinar y van a resolver esto de una forma civilizada si no quieren que lo próximo que les arroje sea la jarra en lugar de que sea el agua.**

Después de eso ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Kurt le dio a Weston un pañuelo para que se limpie la sangre del labio. Rachel había recobrado la compostura pero aun asi se seguía con el ataque de nervios que se acentuó tras el conflicto con los chicos.

Continuaron hablando y la joven diva les expreso sus dudas con respecto a la paternidad del niño. Hubo enojos, reproches, una jarra de vidrio rota, otro escobazo pero al final llegaron a la conclusión de que durante esos meses de embarazo, y hasta que no sepan quien es el padre biológico, ambos se harían cargo de su parte de la responsabilidad, pero Rachel tenia que dejarles muy claro el rol que cumpliría cada uno en su vida:

**-Uno de ustedes es el padre de mi hijo y eso nos va a unir para siempre, pero no vayan a pensar que, después de que se sepa quien es, yo voy a estar con esa persona. Seremos una familia, por supuesto que lo seremos, pero no significa que yo vuelva a enamorarme de uno de ustedes dos. Serán el padre de mi hijo, y estoy segura que, sea quien sea el que ocupe ese lugar, lo hará excelentemente bien, pero serán solo eso, el padre de mi hijo. No mi novio, no mi esposo, simplemente el padre de mi hijo, ¿esta claro?**

Ambos jóvenes muy a su pesar, asintieron. Hablaron durante algunas horas más, donde otra jarra de vidrio fue destruida y cuando por fin dejaron cada punto resuelto, abandonaron el departamento de la diva.

_*Fin FlashBack*_

Un mensaje de texto fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje de texto que provenía del numero de una persona con la cual ella hacia más de tres semanas que no tenia comunicación, por eso el ver el nombre de aquella persona reflejado en su pantalla la sorprendió.

_**-Hola, estrella. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti y me gustaría saber cómo estas, cómo van tus cosas. ¿Por fin aprendiste a mantener tu boca cerrada aunque sea por cinco minutos? ¿Santana influencio en eso? :D (Q)**_ - Eso era lo que decía el mensaje enviado desde el móvil de Quinn. Mensaje que hizo que Rachel sonriera sinceramente.

_**-Ja ja ja (risa irónica) La Reina Fabray hace gala de su presencia. Dígame su alteza ¿a qué le debo el honor de su visita, perdón de su mensaje? :P (R)**_

Su sonrisa se acentuó más cuando descubrió a Santana rodando los ojos. Definitivamente Kurt había ganado en la discusión que llevaban a cabo minutos antes.

_**-jajaja risa irónica? de verdad, Rach? Definitivamente estas loca, pero bueno, aun asi te quiero :). Sabes por qué te escribo? Lo hago por que me gustaría que abrieras la puerta de tu casa si puede ser (Q)**_

**-Ey, Berry ¿Adonde vas?-** cuestiono Santana cuando la vio pasar por detrás del sofá, rumbo hacia la puerta de entrada, pero la latina no tuvo suerte con su respuesta.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y delicadeza, aun con su móvil en la mano. Su mente comenzó a imaginarse a la joven rubia de ojos verdes, parada del otro lado, sonriendole con su sonrisa marca Fabray, esa que hace que los chicos, y alguna que otras chicas también, caigan rendidos a sus pies. Pero no fue eso lo que encontró del otro lado de la puerta.

No había ninguna rubia a la cual saludar, abrazar y luego decirle _"Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar"_. Es su lugar había una caja en suelo bajo el lema _"ábreme"_. Aquello hizo sonreír a Rachel, a pesar de la tristeza que se instalo en su cuerpo al no encontrar a Quinn del otro lado de la puerta.

**-¿Qué eso, diva?-** cuestiono Kurt cuando Rachel volvió al interior de su hogar con la caja entre sus brazos. El cabello del joven estaba todo despeinado y se frotaba la nuca, un poco más atrás Santana sonreía triunfal con el control remoto en la mano y realizando una danza que solo ella entendía.

**-No lo sé-** respondió Rachel depositando la caja en la mesa. La latina dejo de bailar y se acerco a los dos jóvenes. **-Acaba de llegar.**

Abrió con delicadeza la caja y soltó un grito de asombro al descubrir de qué se trataba. Había DVDs originales de comedias musicales que eran casi imposibles de conseguir. CDs con sus artistas favoritos y algún que otro libro. Junto a todo eso había una nota que decía:

_-Sé que no hemos hablado en semanas, la razón no la sé. Supongo que nuestras "apretadas" agendas no nos dejan tiempo ni para conversar, aun que sea un par de minutos. No vayas a pensar que olvide tu cumpleaños y por eso te mando este regalo ahora, por que no es asi. Jamás olvidaría algo respecto a ti. La verdadera razón es qué me llego el rumor que estos últimos días has estado un poco enferma o con poco animo y pensé que a lo mejor esto te ayudaría :). Santana me prohibió regalarte todo esto. Cuando se entere va a matarme. No vayas a decírselo, no ahora que somos algo asi como amigas :P_

_Solo quería que sepas Rachel que, asi como tú estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo apoyándome en mis peores y mejores momentos, yo también quiero estar al lado tuyo apoyándote._

_Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa._

_Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo. _

_Q. _

Rachel leyó y releyó varias veces aquella nota escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Quinn, por que fue ella quien le envió todo eso. De eso no tenia dudas.

La tristeza que sintió antes desapareció al leer lo escrito en ese papel y fue reemplazada por un sentimiento mucho mejor. Tenia ganas de ir hasta New Haven caminando, corriendo, volando, como sea, pero ir y abrazar a Quinn. Hacerle sentir ese cariño y esa ternura que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

**-Déjame leer eso-** ordeno la latina intentando quitarle la nota a Rachel.

**-No-** se negó la diva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-No lo leerás, esto es privado.**

No sabia por que había dicho aquello, pero le gustaba la idea de tener algo que la uniera a Quinn, aunque sea una simple nota de papel.

**-¿Puedes decirnos al menos quien lo envía?-** cuestiono Kurt intercambiando una mirada de confusión con Santana que simplemente observaba a Rachel con una ceja levantada.

**-No lo haré-** volvió a negarse Rachel acentuando más su sonrisa, mientras tomaba la caja y se dirigía a su habitación, dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento a la rubia.

**-Mataré a Quinn-** Repuso Santana en voz baja, aun con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba a la diva yendo a su habitación.

**-¿Quinn? ¿Piensas que fue Fabray quien le regalo eso a nuestra diva?-** inquirió Kurt tomando la misma posición que la latina.

**-No lo pienso, estoy segura-** aseguro la latina mirando al chico. **-Qué casualidad que le decimos lo del embarazo de Rachel y a los pocos días recibe este regalo. Le dije que no quería pasar estos nueve meses viendo comedias musicales y escuchando a esos artistas que no los conoce ni la madre y ¿qué hace? va y le regala una insufrible colección.**

**-¿y si no fue Quinn quién le regalo eso? ¿y si Brody o Finn?**

**-¿En serio, Kurt?-** pregunto Santana con ironía. **-Dime cuando viste al hombre de plástico regalarle algo asi a la enana o a Finnocense hacerlo. A veces dudo mucho que tu hermanastro sepa leer. En fin, prepárate por que si asi empezamos, no me quiero imaginar cuando esa rubia malhumorada este aquí.**

/-/

**-Rachel, me agradeces una vez más y me arrepentiré de haberte regalado todo eso. Es más iré yo misma a tu departamento, buscaré la caja y la quemaré. Deja de agradecerme. Somos amigas y haría lo que fuera por que estés bien.**

Quinn perdió la cuenta de las veces que Rachel le agradeció aquel regalo que le había enviado. Obviamente no había viajado desde New Haven hasta el hogar de Rachel, pero si había enviado el paquete por correo. Le costo conseguir todo eso en escasos tres días pero al final valió la pena. Ahora estaba hablando por teléfono con la pequeña diva, después de semanas sin hacerlo. Fue como si esas semanas no hubiesen existido. Escuchar su voz nuevamente fue lo que le quito el malhumor a Quinn esa noche. Había tenido una mañana complicada. Necesitaba un maldito libro para terminar los ejercicios que le ordenaron hacer. Había ido a la biblioteca a buscarlo y la malhumorada bibliotecaria le dijo que ya estaban todo rentados. Quiso buscar la información en las computadoras del lugar y estaban todas ocupadas. Definitivamente ese día no había sido su día de suerte. También discutió con su compañera de cuarto, por el desorden que dejaba esta ultima en la habitación compartida, siguieron discutiendo por triviales, cosas sin importancia que Quinn hubiese dejado pasar si no estuviera con ese horrible malhumor que la invadía.

El sonido de su móvil fue lo que la saco de la siesta prolongada. Al principio se molesto, por que odiaba que la despertasen cuando estaba soñando con algo tan lindo como lo era... Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, contestar esa llamada e insultar al idiota que se atreviera a despertarla, pero esa molestia desapareció cuando descubrió el nombre de Rachel en su pantalla.

Lo primero que escucho por parte de la morena cuando atendió la llamada fue repetidamente la palabra _"Gracias"._

Automáticamente una sonrisa de orgullo se instalo en su rostro mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama. Después le siguieron charlas de _"¿cómo amaneciste hoy?" _o _"¿Fuiste a clases?"_ y esas cosas. Bromas sobre la convivencia con Kurt y Santana por parte de Rachel, quejas de su compañera de cuarto y su desorden por parte de Quinn, y asi siguieron hablando, pero ningún momento la diva hizo anuncio de su embarazo. La rubia por un lado lo agradeció por que no quería incomodar a Rachel, tampoco quería que se sintiera en la obligación de contarle. Lo haría cuando quisiera y ella se lo respetaría. Aunque, siendo sinceros,le hubiese gustado que la morena le dijera: _"tengo algo importante que decirte, Quinn"_ o _"Eres mi amiga y deberías saber lo que me esta pasando"_, pero nada de eso llegó y le dolió. Le dolió por que, a pesar de haberse enterado por Santana y por Kurt la noticia, le hubiese encantado que fuera Rachel quien se lo dijera. Le hubiese encantado ser testigo directo de ese momento en que la morena se pare frente a ella, con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, rebosantes de felicidad y le dijera: _"Quinn, voy a ser mamá"_. Ahora sabia que eso era imposible, por que si Rachel no lo menciono en toda la conversación eso significaba que no lo haría en ningún otro momento más. Rachel era de esas personas que no pueden guardarse algo tan maravilloso como eso. Cuando era feliz compartía su felicidad con todo el mundo y Quinn lo sabia.

**-Cinco minutos más, Berry-** Escucho que decía la voz de Santana del otro lado del móvil. **-Luego a dormir.**

Miro la hora es su reloj pulsera que en ese momento marcaban las diez menos cinco de la noche. Había pasado hora y media hora hablando con Rachel y ni cuenta se había dado.

**-Si, mamá-** respondía Rachel con burla dirigiéndose a la latina. **-A las diez en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.**

Escucho como los pasos de Santana se escuchaban cada vez con más nitidez, luego escucho un ruido y después de esa la mejor melodía de todas. La risa de Berry.

**-Santana... basta... por favor-** suplicaba la morena entre risas y Quinn supuso que la latina le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Sintió una punzada de envidia cuando esa imagen vino a su mente. Sin saber por qué, le hubiese gustado ser ella la causante de la risa de Rachel, ser ella la que viera en vivo y en directo la rostro de la diva completamente ruborizado mientras sus dedos buscan el punto exacto donde se detonaba aquella hermosa melodía con la cual, estaba completamente segura, soñaría esa noche.

**-Hola Fabray-** la saludo Santana tomando el móvil de Rachel. **-Tú y yo hablaremos luego. Ahora deja que mi chica duerma.**

-¿Su chica? ¿SU CHICA? ¿RACHEL BERRY CHICA DE SANTANA LOPEZ? ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! - Grito la mente de Quinn, que se reprendió por tener ese ataque de... no quería ponerle un titulo a eso. Suspiro profundamente para aminorar el malhumor que apareció en ella nuevamente y después de eso dijo:

**-Claro, Santana. Saluda a Rachel de mi parte. Buenas noches-** después de eso corto la llamada y apago su móvil. No quería que nadie la molestase esa noche. Ya había tenido suficiente con lo que dijo Santana.

- 0 -

Quiero agradecer a tos los que leyeron la historia, a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos y a los que comentaron. Iba tardar un poco más en actualizar pero como ustedes fueron buenos conmigo, quise devolverles el favor =)

Nos Leemos la próxima...!

Besos & Abrazos.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Visita

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 3 - Visita**

Una semana había pasado desde que Rachel había recibido el regalo por parte de Quinn. Después de la broma por parte de Santana, la rubia había hablado poco y nada con la pequeña diva. No quería molestar a _"la chica de Santana"_. Un terrible malhumor y ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a su amiga latina la invadía cada vez que recordaba aquella frase. Ella como toda una idiota había estado buscando, en menos de tres días, toda esa maldita colección de DVDs y CDs que nadie conocía, había gastado más de la mitad de sus ahorros en eso y ¿todo para qué?, Para que sea Santana quien disfrute de todo aquello con "su chica". Aunque muy en el fondo sabia que la latina odiaba todo eso, de hecho ella también lo hacia, pero el solo hecho de imaginar el rostro de la joven diva mirando atentamente el televisor o sonriendo con diversión, las luces del aparato pegando de lleno en su rostro, verla llorar o sonreír dependiendo del momento de la película, verla mover sus rosados labios recitando en voz baja los diálogos, todos esos pequeños detalles eran los que hacían querer a Quinn preparar una pequeña maleta y partir rumbo al hogar de la diva por el resto del fin de semana. Solo para verla disfrutar de su regalo.

_**-Quinnie, rubia tonta ¿Has pensado mi propuesta?. (S)**_ - Decía el mensaje de Santana.

Dos noches atrás la latina la había llamado por teléfono. Lo primero que escucho fue una catarata de insultos al más puro estilo Santana Lopez por el regalo que le envió a Rachel. Su cuerpo se tenso al creer que la joven diva le había dicho a la latina que ella era la dueña de aquel obsequio, pero después pensó que era normal que se lo dijera teniendo en cuenta que ahora Rachel era _"la chica de Santana"_. Era obvio de que si querían tener algo serio no debería haber secreto entre ellas. Después de eso la latina le propuso que fuera a pasar el fin de semana con ella, con Kurt y con Rachel.

A Quinn aquella idea le gusto. Todo un fin de semana con sus amigos era lo que necesitaba después de haber tenido una semana un poco complicada, con exámenes sorpresas un poco complicados pero de los cuales ella había salido airosa con buenas calificaciones gracias a su gran desempeño académico. Su compañera de cuarto seguía siendo desordenada pero no tanto. Estaba un poco cansada de pasar sus días entre libros y ropa tirada, asi que su respuesta tras la invitación de la latina hubiese sido un automático "sí", pero justo en ese momento había vuelto a su mente la frase de Santana. No se imaginaba pasando todo un fin de semana observando a la latina y Rachel compartiendo momentos a solas, dándose algún que otro beso en frente de ella, hacerse arrumacos y todas esas cosas cursis que uno hace cuando se enamora. Por suerte ella estaba a salvo en ese sentido, no estaba en sus planes enamorarse de nuevo y asi seria por un largo tiempo. Por ahora solo se enfocaría en su carrera universitaria, en su pasión oculta por la fotografía y de disfrutar de su tiempo libre con su familia y amigos, nada de amor.

_**-Aun no lo sé, San. La semana que viene tengo un examen un poco complicado y me gustaría prepararme para ello. (Q)**_

No mentía cuando decía que tenia un examen la siguiente semana, pero si lo hacia al decir que era complicado. Lo único que tenia que hacer era leer un libro y eso lo podría hacer en cualquier lugar. No sabia por que le había enviado esa respuesta a Santana, lo que si sabia es que no estaba segura de como se sentiría cuando estuviera frente a Rachel Berry. Por un lado estaría feliz de volver a verla, obviamente, pero por otro lado estaría dolida por que ya no era solo el embarazo lo que le ocultaba sino que también su_ "relación"_ con Santana. Se supone que eran amigas y las amigas no deberían tener secretos o cosas ocultas.

_**-Vamos Q, hazte un maldito tiempo y ven a visitarnos, luego podrás tener sexo con ese profesor y seguramente te aprobara. Vamos Fabray, hace semanas que no te vemos y Kurt y Rachel te extrañan. (S)**_

Aquella ultima frase hizo sonreír a Quinn. Ella también extrañaba a sus amigos. A pesar de no ser muy cercana a Kurt quería a ese chico, le caía bien. También extrañaba a la latina y sus incesantes indirectas. Eran amigas por sobre todas las cosas y Santana fue la primer chica con la que bailo un lento y le gusto, sin entrar en detalles de que también fue la primera mujer en tener sexo con Quinn Fabray. ¿Habría sido también la primera mujer en tener sexo con Rachel Berry teniendo en cuenta de que ahora era _"su chica"_? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No debía pensar de esa forma respecto a Rachel.

_**-Solo Kurt y Rachel me extrañan? Necesito que me extrañen al menos tres personas para considerar la posibilidad de ir a visitarte :P (Q)**_ - Sabia que la latina también la extrañaba pero le gustaba pincharla y que terminara admitiendo cosas que ella consideraba cursis.

_**-Little Berry también te extraña (S)**_ - ¿Little Berry? ¿Quien era Little Berry? Seguramente seria algún peluche, algún animalito o algún regalo relacionado con Rachel, pero aun asi quiso acabar con su curiosidad.

_**-Little Berry? Quien es Little Berry? (Q)**_ - escribió Quinn mientras observaba a su compañera de cuarto entrar en la habitación.

_**-Little Berry es el hijo de Rachel, rubia tonta. ¿O acaso te olvidaste que esta embarazada? Bueno, en fin, eso no importa. Vendrás o no, Q? Te necesitamos, nos hace falta una ex embarazada en nuestro hogar, aunque sea este fin de semana. (S)**_

Por supuesto que no había olvidado que estaba embarazada, de hecho la mayoría de las noches había soñado con eso. Soñaba a Rachel acariciando su vientre abultado y sonriendo completamente feliz. 'Little Berry', le gustaba como sonaba aquel sobrenombre puesto al pequeño bebé.

_**-Tengo que recordarte que se supone que yo no sé nada sobre el embarazo de Rachel, Santana? Durante la semana hablamos y ni siquiera lo menciono. (Q)**_

Y era verdad. A lo largo de esa semana habían hablado por teléfono y se habían mensajeado muy poco, pero aun asi en ningún momento la joven actriz menciono su reciente embarazo y Quinn decidió resignarse. La morena no se lo diría y ella lo sabia.

_**-Seguramente lo hará cuando estés aquí, no te pongas insoportable al respecto. Te necesitamos, con Kurt no sabemos que hacer. Esta mañana nos arrojo todo lo que tenia en la mano y luego comenzó a llorar. A llorar, Q. (S)**_

No se ponía insoportable con el asunto, pero se supone que ella y Rachel eran amigas, entonces ¿Por qué demonios no le contaba sobre su embarazo?.

_**-Es lo normal estando embarazada, Santana. Ve acostumbrándote por que todavía te falta soportar mucho, al fin y al cabo es tu chica ¿no? (Q)**_

Se maldijo al releer el ultimo mensaje que le envió a la latina. Parecía que lo había enviado una amiga enamorada que moría de celos por que el chico que le gustaba no le daba ni la hora.

_**-Mi chica? Jajaja Quinn Fabray esta celosa? Eso no me lo creo. Podría mentirte diciendo que es asi pero hace meses que no miento asi que, tranquilízate rubia por que entre Berry y yo no hay nada. Este cuerpo será tuyo cada vez que lo quieras ;) (S)**_

Soltó una carcajada el leer el mensaje por parte de la latina y respiro con alivio al leer que entre ella y Rachel no había nada. Eso significaba que si iba a visitarlas no tendría que soportar sus cursis muestras de amor frente a ella.

_**-Vete al diablo, Santana. Te dije que eso era cosa de una sola vez. Debo volver a clases. Más tarde hablamos. Saluda a Rachel y Kurt de mi parte. (Q)**_

Después de eso, se levanto de su cama en busca de bolso. Todavía le quedaba una clase a la que asistir y luego daría por terminada su jornada escolar de esa semana.

_**-Si, cosa de una sola vez. Yo dije lo mismo la primera vez y ahora mírame ;). Le daré tus saludos a porcelana y a MI CHICA. Espero verte mañana a primera hora en mi puerta si no quieres enfrentarte a mi furia latina, Fabray. Adiós, cuídate (S)**_

Por supuesto que no se enfrentaría a la furia de Santana Lopez, pero tampoco estaría en su puerta a la mañana siguiente. Estaría mucho más antes de lo que los tres, cuatro contando a Little Berry, esperaban.

/-/

Había valido la pena todas esas horas en tren si ahora era recibida por el abrazo prolongado de sus amigos, bueno prolongado por parte de Kurt, por que la latina simplemente la había abrazado una fracción de segundo. Aun asi estaba segura de que Santana estaba feliz de verla de nuevo, tanto como ella lo estaba.

Esa misma tarde después de haber salido de su ultima clase, Quinn había decidido aceptar la invitación de la latina. Se dirigió a su departamento, preparo un pequeño bolso y tomo de su escritorio el boleto de tren que tenia reservado para uno de esos días. Ahora allí estaba, en la sala del departamento de los tres jóvenes con una sonrisa de felicidad que no cabía en su rostro. Solo hacia falta que viera a la persona que le faltaba ver. Persona que en ese momento entraba por la puerta tomada del brazo de un chico que Quinn no conocía personalmente pero del que había oído hablar.

**-¡Quinn!-** Exclamo Rachel soltándose del brazo del joven y corriendo a abrazar a la rubia.

Abrazo que fue recibido de la mejor manera por parte de Fabray, que levanto ligeramente del suelo el delgado cuerpo de la morena. Era inexplicable la sensación que sintió Quinn al tener a Rachel entre sus brazos. Quería quedarse para siempre allí, quería detener ese momento ahí, guardar en su memoria el perfume que desprendía el cuello de la morena, ese cosquilleo que producía el cabello de Rachel golpeando en su rostro. Y la diva parecía sentir exactamente lo mismo que la rubia de ojos verdes.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn? ¿Cuando... cuando llegaste? Oh, por dios. Estas aquí y...-** La verborragia de Rachel se vio interrumpido cuando Quinn coloco su mano sobre la boca de la morena.

**-Había olvidado lo intensa que eres**- repuso Quinn con una sonrisa mirando a la joven estrella. **-Vine a visitar a Santana. Hacia tiempo que no la veía y ya la extrañaba.**

La rubia se extraño al ver a Kurt y Santana golpeándose la frente con una mano y negando con la cabeza. Sintió como una horrible sensación de soledad la invadió cuando Rachel abandono su brazos y se situó al lado del joven de ojos azules con el que había venido.

**-Creo que aceptare tu invitación a cenar, Brody-** repuso Rachel mirando al joven e ignorando al resto.

Santana y Kurt se miraban extrañados y al mismo tiempo con complicidad, mientras que Quinn observaba todo con los dientes apretados. Había viajado horas y kilómetros solo para ver a la joven morena y ahora ésta se iba con ese tonto joven de ojos azules que parecía sacado de una agencia de modelos o de una publicidad de pasta de dientes.

**-Voy a mi habitación por un momento, organizo algunas cosas y luego nos iremos-** Continuo Rachel, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Brody y luego yéndose hacia su habitación.

Cuando la morena se perdió de vista Santana se enfrento a la rubia, que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el joven de ojos azules que parecía un tanto atontado después del beso de Rachel.

**-¿Eres idiota o te haces, rubia?-** Increpo Santana mirando directamente a Quinn que rápidamente le devolvió la mirada. _**-"Vine a visitar a Santana. Hacia tiempo que no la veía y ya la extrañaba"-**_ recito la latina con ironía y burla haciendo una graciosa imitación de la voz de Quinn. **-¿cómo vas a decir eso?**

**-¿Qué esperabas que dijera?-** se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos y bajando un poco la voz solo para que la escuchen los que estaban alrededor de ella. **-_"Ey, Rach. Vine por que sé que estas embarazada y quiero estar al lado tuyo durante estos nueve meses"_ ¿Eso querías que le dijera? Te recuerdo que se supone que yo no sé nada sobre eso, Santana.**

**-No te digo que le dijeras eso, pero sí que al menos dijeras que nos extrañabas-** enfatizo la latina **-y que viniste a vernos a todos en general, no solamente a mi, Quinn. Ya sabes que a la enana le gusta ser el centro de atención y ahora que esta embarazada todo eso se potencia. ¿Por qué piensas que acepto cenar con el hombre de plástico esta noche?**

**-¿Quien es el...-** empezó Quinn pero se vio interrumpida cuando Santana se acerco a Brody y le ordeno, bueno le exigió.

**-Ahora cuando Rach salgo de su dormitorio, tú le dirás que la cena se cancela y que van a cenar aquí ¿Entendido, Weston?**

La respuesta por parte de Brody nunca llego, ya que Rachel salio justo en ese momento de su dormitorio y se acercaba al joven para tomarlo del brazo y salir, pero éste la detuvo y le dijo:

**-Santana me invito a cenar aquí y yo acepte-** dijo el joven de ojos azules mientras la latina sonreía triunfal, Kurt también sonreía pero completamente divertido por la situación y Quinn miraba toda la escena con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Santana? ¿Santana Lopez? ¿Ella?-** cuestiono Rachel señalando a la latina. Estaba completamente confundida con todo eso y más aun al ver a Quinn observándola con el ceño fruncido.

**-Si, yo lo invite enana-** respondió Santana y Kurt asintió apoyando a la chica. **-No te asustes, sigo siendo yo. Es solo que aun nos quedan ocho meses por delante y creo que lo mejor es que haya una mejor relación con Weston, después de todo si llega a ser suyo tendremos que vernos de seguido, por que yo no pienso alejarme de Little...**

**-¡Santana!-** exclamo Rachel mirando disimuladamente a Quinn.** -Kurt, recuerdame comprar en la tienda de mascotas un bozal para ponérselo a Santana. Dice cosas que tendría que callar.**

Quinn se mantenía callada. Tenia ganas de salir corriendo de allí y no regresar más. Esa interrupción de Rachel cuando Santana estaba a punto de mencionar el sobrenombre del bebe, le hizo entender que la morena seguía sin querer que ella lo supiera y eso le dolió, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, siempre le iba a doler.

**-Quinnie. Acompáñame a dejar tus cosas a mi habitación mientras Lady Hummel se hace cargo de la cena-** repuso Santana acercándose a Quinn y tomando su mano, para luego guiarla hasta su habitación.

**-No sé tarden tanto o comenzare a pensar que están repitiendo lo que hicieron en la boda de Sr. Schue-** grito Kurt desde la cocina.

**-Cierra la boca, Tinkerbell o te golpeare**- amenazo la latina.

Mientras Santana y Quinn se encontraban en el dormitorio de la latina. Kurt y Rachel se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras que Brody estaba sentado en la sala viendo un programa de televisión que ninguno de los jóvenes se tomo el tiempo de averiguar.

**-¿Puedes decirme que demonios fue todo eso de la cena con Brody y tu repentino ataque de celos, diva?-** Pidió Kurt deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo y mirando a la joven morena.

**-No sé de que hablas-** negó Rachel poniéndose a la defensiva. **-Brody me invito a cenar y yo acepte ¿Cual es el problema?**

**-No hay ningún problema pero, que casualidad-** el chico castaño hizo hincapié en las dos ultimas palabras. **-que justo aceptaste su invitación después de que Fabray dijo que estaba aquí por que extrañaba a Santana.**

Rachel se removió nerviosa. No le gustaba que Kurt hiciera esas acertadas conjeturas. Adopto su mejor pose de diva y le respondió al chico:

**-Exacto tu mismo lo has dicho. Ella esta aquí por Santana, no por mi. Asi que no le molestara que yo no este esta noche aquí. Es más, después de cenar me iré con Brody a su departamento.**

Después de eso se fue hacia donde estaba el joven de ojos azules. No era cierto que se iría a lo de Brody después de cenar, es más, lo único que quería hacer era cenar, pasar un tiempo con sus amigos hablando y riendo como todas las noches y luego irse a dormir. Pero lo dicho por Quinn le molesto tanto que incluso acepto ir a cenar con Weston después de haberse negado en todo momento desde que el chico le propuso aquello. Se supone que eran amigas y la rubia solamente había ido a su departamento para visitar a Santana. y ¿Qué era todo eso que dijo Kurt respecto a la boda del Sr. Schue? Desde hace unos días que el joven castaño tiraba esas indirectas respecto a Santana y la rubia de ojos verdes ¿Qué había pasado entre ellas? ¿Por que ella no era conocedora de ese secreto?

**-Estoy embarazada y necesito atención-** le murmuro a Brody cuando se sentó al lado del joven y éste la rodeaba por los hombros, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por la atenta mirada de una rubia de ojos verdes.

- 0 -

Gracias por leer... Actualizo ahora por que el fin de semana no lo voy a hacer.

Hasta la próxima...!

Besos & Abrazos!


	4. Capitulo 4 - Fin De Semana En New York

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 4 - Fin De Semana En New York**

El fin de semana había pasado demasiado rápido, en opinión de Quinn. Ya era domingo por la mañana, lo cual significaba que por la tarde tendría que despedirse de sus amigos y tomar un tren que la llevase de nuevo hasta New Haven, pero no era eso lo que quería, no quería despedirse aun de sus amigos. Lo había pasado tan bien desde su llegada que ahora no quería irse.

No hicieron nada fuera de lo común, de hecho solamente se quedaron en el departamento, exceptuando Santana y Kurt que salieron por que tenían _"algo"_ que hacer, dejando solas a Quinn y Rachel.

Después de la escena que la rubia presencio entre la diva y aquel chico de ojos claros, hablaron poco y nada. Parecía que habían vuelto a sus primeros años de secundaria donde lo único para lo que se dirigían la palabra era para decirse algo hiriente.

Su corazón respiro con alivio cuando vio que, después de la cena, Rachel no se había ido al departamento de Brody, como Kurt les había dicho cuando regresaron a la cocina tras dejar las cosas de la rubia en la habitación de Santana. Alivio que se convirtió en mal humor al recordar la escena de la joven morena y el hombre de plástico, como decía la latina.

Durante aquella cena Quinn había hablado muy poco con Brody. Los habían presentado formalmente, obviamente, pero después de eso solo fueron caricias inocentes y bromas de Weston para con Rachel y ceño fruncido y miradas amenazantes de parte de Quinn para con el chico.

Santana y Kurt miraban todo desde segundo plano pero sonriendo como lo hace un niño pequeño cuando lo llevan a una jugueteria o a una tienda de caramelos. Quinn se sorprendió de la complicidad que había entre ambos y comenzó a sospechar que algo se traían entre manos. Rezaba por que ese _"algo"_ no fueran problemas.

El sábado fue el día en que Kurt y Santana salieron unas horas del departamento para hacer ese _"algo"_ que incomodaba a Quinn. Fue en ese momento que ella y Rachel habían quedado a solas. Había presenciado uno de los vómitos matutinos propios del embarazo por parte de la morena. Le pregunto a la pequeña estrella si estaba bien con la esperanza de que por fin le dijera que estaba embarazada pero ésta se excuso diciendo que a lo mejor había comido algo que le cayo mal la noche anterior.

**-Somos amigas ¿No, Rachel?**- le pregunto Quinn después de aquella respuesta por parte de la morena.

**-Algo asi-** Bromeo Rachel, haciendo referencia a la respuesta que le dio la rubia el año pasado después de que ella le preguntara lo mismo tras salir de la oficina del Director Figgins.

**-Puedes confiar en mi, Rach-** aseguro la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos, dándole una nueva oportunidad de que se lo dijera. **-Puedes contarme lo que sea que te este pasando y te apoyare sin importarme nada.**

Como respuesta, Rachel simplemente la abrazo. Se sentía mal no diciéndole a Quinn que estaba embarazada, pero creía que era mejor que Fabray no sepa nada al respecto.

**-Si yo te llamara uno de estos días, sin importar la hora, y te dijera que te necesito aquí... conmigo ¿Tu qué harías?-** le cuestiono la diva en un susurro apenas audible, aun en los brazos de Quinn.

Se sentía tan bien estar allí. Dicen que cada uno tiene su lugar favorito en el mundo. Bueno, Rachel Berry ya lo había encontrado. Los suaves brazos de Quinn rodeándola por el cuello mientras ella la rodeaba por la cintura, era todo lo que pedía y todo lo que necesita para sentirse bien.

**-¿Sin importar la hora?-** pregunto Quinn tomando el rostro de Rachel y mirándola a los ojos. Berry solamente asintió. Las palabras se esfumaron al mirar los ojos verdes de la rubia. **-Dejaría lo que estoy haciendo y vendría corriendo, nadando, volando, en taxi, en bicicleta, en moto, en lo que sea, pero vendría por que sé que tú me necesitas.**

**-¿Y si te dijera que te necesito durante un largo tiempo ¿También dejarías lo que estas haciendo y vendrías?-** apenas fue un susurro que, debido a la proximidad de sus rostros, Quinn puedo escuchar perfectamente.

Aquella situación comenzaba a inquietar a la rubia. No por que la confesión por parte de la morena bajita estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, o eso parecía, sino por que Rachel aun la abraza por la cintura. La inquietaba sentir las manos de la diva en su espalda, dejando pequeñas caricias que hacían que su piel se erizara al mínimo contacto o la sensación que se había instalado en su estomago al sentir la respiración de Rachel muy cerca de su rostro.

**-Dejaría todo, Rachel-** fue la respuesta de Quinn mientras se alejaba suavemente de la morena, para que desaparecieran todas aquellas sensaciones que se habían instalado en su cuerpo. **-Si sé que me necesitas durante un largo tiempo, dejaría todo y vendría. Tendrías que hacerme un lugar en este departamento por que me instalaría aquí y no me separaría de ti ni un segundo-** Bromeo con algo de verdad. **-¿Sucede algo que quieras decirme?**

**-No, Quinn. Esta todo perfecto-** Mintió Rachel, tras lo dicho por Fabray. Estaba segura que la rubia le daría aquella respuesta y esa era la razón por la cual no le diría nada respecto a su embarazo.

Rachel volvió a abrazar a Quinn y se quedo algunos minutos ahí, guardando en su memoria el exquisito perfume de la rubia. El escalofrío que corrió por su columna vertebral cuando sintió los labios de Fabray en su frente, no tenia explicación.

**-Ups... Lo sentimos-** se disculpo Kurt con él y Santana entraron al departamento rompiendo la escena.

**-Te dije, Kurt que teníamos que tardar un poco más en regresar. Fabray es lenta para estas cosas-** repuso la latina que ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Quinn le lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas.

Después de eso los jóvenes se pasaron el resto del día, la tarde y comienzo de la noche viendo películas preparando galletas, cortesía de Quinn, hablando, poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Kurt le había contado a Quinn que ya no estaba saliendo con Blaine, si no que ahora andaba con un chico llamado Adam. Por otro lado Santana le contó que estaba trabajando en Coyote Ugly Saloon. Quinn también les había contado que había terminado con aquel profesor casado con el que mantenía relaciones sexuales y que, por el momento, no pensaba enamorarse. Rachel al escuchar eso se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse de ninguno, después de que cerro las cortinas de su habitación ninguno de los tres volvió a verla hasta esa mañana de domingo que miraba a Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

Aquel gesto se acentuó aun más cuando Santana se acerco a la rubia, la abrazo por atrás y le dejo un pequeño beso en el cuello, que hizo que la rubia soltara una pequeña risa, causando molestia en Rachel.

**-Ey, Berry ¿adonde vas?-** cuestiono Santana minutos después cuando vio a Rachel con su bolso en la mano dirigirse hacia la salida. **-Es domingo, se supone que desayunaríamos todo juntos hoy. Quinn se marcha en unas horas y aprovecharíamos el tiempo todos juntos. Lo hablamos anoche a eso ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?**

**-Lo siento, Santana. Recordé que desayunaría con Brody-** fue la respuesta cortante por parte de Rachel.

En su mente se reproducía una y mil veces la imagen de Santana dándole el beso a Quinn. Aquel gesto, sumado a las indirectas de Kurt respecto a las dos chicas, le hizo pensar que a lo mejor había algo entre ellas, después de todo Quinn había venido a ver a Santana por que la extrañaba. La noche anterior habían dormido juntas y ese beso en la mañana fueron los factores que dispararon una duda en Rachel.

_-"¿Quinn Fabray... y Santana Lopez?"-_ se cuestiono mentalmente. ¡Imposible! De ninguna manera podían ser una pareja por que Santana aun seguía enamorada de Brittany y Quinn había dicho la noche anterior que había terminado su relación con ese asqueroso profesor y que no planeaba enamorarse, asi que no entraba ni entraría en su mente algo asi.

Mientras tanto en el interior del departamento la latina y la rubia se miraban completamente sorprendidas por la actitud de la morena.

**-No sé ni para que vine-** escupió Quinn con enojo mientras aceptaba la taza de café que le ofrecía Santana. -**Vengo a verla y ella ¿que hace? se va con su novio de ojos azules.**

**-Su ex novio-** corrigió Kurt que se sumo a desayunar con las chicas en la cocina. **-¿Qué paso ahora con Rachel?**

**-No lo sabemos. Llegue aquí, le di el beso de los buenos días a Quinnie y después de eso se fue diciendo que recordó que desayunaría con Weston-** respondió la latina pasandole también a Kurt una taza de café.

**-Odio que me digas "Quinnie", Santana-** Espeto Quinn con enojo.

**-Apuesto lo que sea a que no decías lo mismo mientras tenias sexo con ella, rubia-** dejo caer el joven castaño mientras Quinn escupía el café y Santana ni siquiera movía un musculo.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Entre Santana y...**

**-No intentes negarlo, Fabray. Santana ya me lo confirmo-** Interrumpió Kurt con tranquilidad y la latina sonreía.

**-No te quejes, Quinnie. Te dije que no le compraras a la enana todas esas... comedias musicales y es lo primero que haces. Asi que ahora estamos a mano-** sentencio Santana dándole un sorbo a su café.

**-¡Dios! y yo que pensaba que tendría un fin de semana tranquilo en esta casa-** se lamento Quinn tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

/-/

La tarde llego más rápido de lo que a Quinn le hubiese gustado, en menos de dos horas partiría rumbo a su hogar en New Haven. Rachel aun no había aparecido por el departamento y eso la preocupaba. Desde la mañana no tenían noticias de ella, lo único que sabían era que estaba con Brody gracias a que el chico le envió un mensaje de texto a Kurt.

Mientras Quinn terminaba de ordenar su equipaje en la habitación de Santana escucho el grito de Kurt:

**-Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Donde te habías metido? Nos tenias... ¿Qué-qué te pasa, Rachel? ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono Hummel al ver la palidez en el rostro de su amiga.

**-Estoy bien, Kurt. Me duele un poco el estomago pero debe ser por algo que comí esta mañana. Iré a mi habitación, me recostare un rato y se me pasara-** dijo la morena soltándose del brazo de Brody y yendo a su habitación. En el camino se cruzo con Quinn que rápidamente la sostuvo de cintura y la acompaño hasta su dormitorio.

**-¿Segura que estas bien, Rach?-** pregunto Quinn con preocupación dejando a la morena en su cama.

**-Estoy bien, Quinnie-** respondió Rachel con su mejor sonrisa para hacerle entender a la rubia que no mentía.** -Pensé que te habías ido ya... y sin despedirte.**

**-Estaba preparando mi equipaje cuando me llamo mi compañera de cuarto para decirme que mañana no tenemos clases-** Mintió Quinn. **-Asi que me quedare hasta mañana si no te molesta-** Rachel sonreía completamente feliz mientras negaba con la cabeza y recobraba un poco el color. **-Perfecto, me quedo esta noche aquí. Por cierto, eres tú la que se fue esta mañana sin ni siquiera decirme 'buenos días'.**

Obviamente su compañera de dormitorio no la había llamado pero no le importaba perder un día de clases. Rachel había llegado de la calle completamente pálida y ella no podía irse asi nomas sabiendo que la diva la necesitaba. Se quedaría esa noche allí y si a la mañana siguiente la morena estaba un poco mejor se iría, sino se quedaría el resto de la semana de ser necesario.

**-No quería interrumpir tu momento con Santana-** respondió Rachel bajando la miraba para que Quinn no viera la tristeza en sus ojos.

**-¿Mi momento con Santana? ¿Qué momento?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando a Rachel completamente confundida. Pero la respuesta por la diva jamás llego, ya que solamente la abrazo.

**-Ya que te quedaras esta noche aquí y teniendo en cuenta que estos dos días dormiste con Santana...-** decía Rachel al oído de Quinn que se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Rachel en su oreja y parte de su cuello.

**-Me hubiera gustado dormir con Kurt, estoy segura de que patea menos que San**- bromeo Quinn para dejar un poco de lado el nerviosismo que se instalo en su interior.

**-¿Te molestaría dormir conmigo hoy?-** Rachel no supo en que momento aquel pensamiento abandono su mente y se hizo presente en sus labios.

Quinn no supo la razón del por qué sonrió completamente feliz tras la petición de la morena. Tampoco quería encontrar una razón. La imagen de ella y Rachel durmiendo abrazadas se instalo en su mente regalándole una sensación agradable a su corazón, que comenzó a latir salvajemente, ordenandole a su dueña que respondiera que si, un rotundo si a aquella maravillosa propuesta.

**-Te aseguro que me muevo menos que Santana-** agrego Rachel al ver que Quinn no le daba una respuesta. Aquella pequeña broma hizo reír a la rubia que se soltó suavemente del abrazo de la morena **-Tampoco pateo tanto como ella.**

**-Eso lo comprobare esta noche-** respondió Quinn. La sonrisa que le regalo Rachel hizo que un nudo se instalara en su garganta. Trago varias veces antes de hablar pero éste no se iba. **-Iré a ayudar a los chicos con la cena mientras tú te recuestas un rato ¿Ok?**

**-Esta bien-** respondió Rachel observando a Quinn levantarse de su cama, pero la tomo de la mano y la detuvo.

Soltó un suspiro al sentir el cosquilleo que sintió en su mano al tocar la de Quinn. **-Amm...Eh... No dejes que Santana eche a Brody, él me trajo hasta aquí.**

**-Descuida. Mantendré a la latina a raya-** repuso la rubia, que trataba de no mirar la unión de su mano con la de Rachel.

La diva le soltó la mano lentamente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, algo que Quinn tampoco quería que hiciera. Antes de marcharse se acerco a Rachel y dejo un prolongado beso en la cabeza de la joven diva. Cerro los ojos cuando sintió el olor del cabello de Rachel penetrar sus fosas nasales. Olor que tendría la suerte de volver a sentir esa misma noche.

**-Descansa-** Susurro para luego perderse entre las cortinas, yéndose del lugar.

Cuando estuvo fuera del radar visual de Rachel Berry, y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, la rubia soltó un profundo suspiro, dejando salir todas aquellas sensaciones de su cuerpo. Suspiro que fue escuchado por los otros tres jóvenes que miraban a Quinn atentamente.

**-Uy, uy, uy, ese suspiro, Fabray-** canturreo la latina con una sonrisa traviesa. **-¿Qué paso en la habitación de mi chica que sales dando ese suspiro?**

**-Dijiste que no era tu chica, Santana-** atacó Quinn entrecerrando los ojos.

**-¿Qué pasa si te mentí?-** contraatacó la latina acentuando más su sonrisa.** -¿Qué pasa si Rachel sí es mi chica? ¿Qué harías?**

_-Te golpearía-_ pensó Quinn. De lo que no estaba segura es de si golpearía a Santana por mentirle con algo asi o si en realidad lo haría por que estaba con Rachel. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

**-Vete al diablo, Santana**- fue la respuesta de Quinn. Luego levanto su ceja y agrego: **-Lo lamento por ti si Rachel es tu chica, porque esta noche me invito a dormir con ella y yo acepte. ¿Qué harás al respecto?**

Santana le devolvió la mirada, completamente seria y luego soltó una carcajada, sorprendiendo tanto a Quinn como a Kurt y Brody.

**-Berry si que no pierde el tiempo, eh-** repuso la latina riéndose. **-Con la excusa del embarazo, hará lo que sea por tenerte cerca. Pero creí que estarías rumbo a New Haven, rubia ¿Qué paso?**

**-No puedo irme y dejarla asi, Santana. Le mentí diciendo que me llamo mi compañera de cuarto y me dijo que mañana no tenemos clases, asi que me quedare esta noche aquí. Y te equivocas. No me ha dicho nada sobre el embarazo- **respondió Quinn en un murmullo cargado de reproche y dolor.

**-Tranquila, Quinn. Ya lo hará-** la tranquilizo Kurt acercándose a la rubia y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, que le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento. **-Bueno, ahora hay que ponerse a cocinar. Brody, te quedas a cenar con nosotros ¿cierto?**

**-Por supuesto que lo hará-** Intervino Quinn mirando al chico que, tras la pregunta por parte de Kurt, miro rápidamente a Santana y trago saliva. **-Tranquilo, Rachel me pidió que no dejara que Santana te eche de esta casa y yo pienso hacer lo que la diva quiera.**

**-¿Y si quiere tener sexo contigo? ¿También lo harás?-** cuestiono la latina con fingida inocencia.

**-¡Basta, Santana!-** gritó Quinn cansada de las indirectas de su amiga. Grito que hizo que la latina sonriera con

picardía. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a Quinn y también sabia que la rubia algo se traiga entre manos con respecto a la pequeña diva.

_-Este embarazo traerá cosas buenas-_ pensó Santana.

Después de eso entre los cuatro comenzaron a preparar la cena. Quinn y Kurt cocinaron, mientras que Brody y Santana preparaban la mesa del comedor.

Kurt y Brody estaban inmersos en una conversación que Quinn no le daba importancia, hasta que escucho algo que si le llamo la atención.

**-Me dijo Adam que George se transfirió a Columbia ¿Tú sabias algo de eso, Kurt?-** Cuestiono Brody bajo la disimulada mirada de Quinn.

**-Si, Adam también me lo dijo-** respondió Kurt recordando la conversación con "su chico". **-Al parecer en Columbia hay un programa de artes visuales y eso es lo que le gusta a George asi que no dudo un segundo en pedir la transferencia de su antigua universidad a ésta.**

**-¿Vas a algún lado, Quinnie?-** Indago la latina cuando Quinn entro a su habitación y buscaba entre su bolso papel y lápiz. **-¿Qué te traes entre manos, rubia? Puedes decirme.**

**-Nada, Santana-** mintió Quinn mientra anotaba el nombre de la Universidad de la que estaban hablando Kurt y Brody.

Una idea se había cruzado por su mente y, de ser posible, la llevaría a cabo en cualquier momento. Lo que no contaba era con la intervención de la latina que la observaba sentada en su cama con sus hermosas piernas cruzadas, una mano en el mentón y con una ceja levantada.

**-Santana, deja de mirarme asi-** pidió Quinn con nerviosismo. Santana la miraba como si tratara de descubrir algo.

**-¿Que pasa, Quinnie? ¿Tratas de ocultar algo?-** cuestiono la latina acercándose a Quinn lentamente, como un león a su presa. **-¿O te asusta tenerme cerca?**

**-Deja de decirme 'Quinnie', Santana-** pidió la rubia alejándose rápidamente, algo que hizo reír a la latina.

**-Eres de lo peor, Fabray. Me divierto torturándote-** confeso la latina mientras volvía a su posición original en la cama riéndose de la actitud de su amiga. **-Ya, pongamos serias y dime que te traes entre manos respecto a Rachel.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel?-** cuestiono Quinn. ¿Santana era psíquica o algo asi? ¿Cómo diablos supo que su idea giraba entorno a Rachel?

**-Conmigo no, Quinn. Desde que has llegado no has parado de decir que estas aquí por ella, a pesar de haber dicho que estabas aquí por mi-** repuso la latina rodando los ojos. **-Luego llega del brazo de Weston y no paras de lanzarle miradas asesinas al chico. Para el colmo te pones celosa cada vez que digo que Rachel es mi chica, sin contar que mientes para estar cerca de ella... ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Q? Somos amigas, confía en mi.**

**-Santana, si estas pensando que a mi me pasan cosas con Rachel quita ya esa idea de tu retorcida cabeza, por que no es asi- **Respondió Quinn. **-Estoy aquí por que es mi amiga. Esta embarazada y quiero estar a su lado como ella y todos los del Club Glee lo hicieron cuando yo estuve embarazada de Beth ¿Lo entiendes? No tengo ningún interés romántico por Rachel y tampoco estoy aquí para enamorarme, Santana.**

Y era verdad lo que decía Quinn. Ella no estaba allí por que sintiera algo por Rachel, ella estaba allí para apoyarla, para cuidarla, para protegerla no para enamorarse de ella. Pero por otro lado estaba lo que decía Santana con respecto a lo que sentía cuando decía que Rachel era _"su chica"_, o con respecto a Brody, o la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. Ademas estaban todas aquellas cosas que sintió cuando estuvo en el dormitorio de la diva.

**-Dentro de unos meses volveremos a tener esta conversación y no dirás lo mismo-** Sentencio la latina levantándose de su cama y saliendo de su habitación dejando a Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

- 0 -

Antes que nada quiero pedirles un enorme favor.

Necesito la dirección de NYADA o al menos saber si dicho lugar existe por que busque en Internet y dice que no, y ahora tengo esa duda.

Bueno, continuemos... Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar y tener esta historia entre sus favoritas. De verdad muchas gracias!

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado... Nos leemos la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos!


	5. Capitulo 5 - Dilema y Despedida

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 5 - Dilema y Despedida**

La cena de esa noche había transcurrido de lo más tranquila. Quinn había hablado un poco más con Brody, el chico parecía ser la mejor opción si le daban a elegir entre él y Finn como novio de Rachel. Por lo menos Weston tenia bien en claro el talento que poseía la diva, talento que no pensaba dejar desperdiciar. Tampoco es que Finn sea un idiota posesivo que no dejaría a Rachel crecer, sino que el chico tenia una perspectiva muy diferente a la de la morena. A Finn le gustaba las cosas simples, accesibles, estaba acostumbrado a la vida tranquila y pacifica que llevaba a cabo en Lima, Ohio. En cambio Rachel había nacido para estar sobre un escenario, su pasión era el canto y la actuación, imaginar su nombre en la marquesina de algún teatro, ser ovacionada de pie por el publico, como tantas veces le había sucedido en las competencias con el Club Glee. Para eso había nacido Rachel Berry, y Quinn y Brody lo sabían.

Rachel por otro lado no dejaba de observar a Quinn desde el otro extremo de la sala, donde después de cenar habían planeado mirar una película. Su mente se debatía en decirle o no a la rubia sobre su embarazo. No decirle significaba algo difícil. Años esperando y deseando ser su amiga y ahora que lo era no la estaba tratando como tal, de hecho le ocultaba cosas. Por otro lado estaba la opción de decirle, pero eso era aun más difícil. Quinn le había dejado bien en claro que dejaría todo por ella si la necesitaba, y aunque Rachel le dijera que no es asi, la rubia de cualquier forma dejaría todo. Eso era algo que Rachel no podía permitir. Quinn tenia una vida en New Haven, tenia un gran desempeño académico, tenia un talento asombroso, no como el de ella, pero aun asi asombroso. No podía ser tan egoísta de decirle sobre su embarazo y permitir que la rubia dejara todo por ella. Aunque una pequeña parte de ella se alegraba al saber que Quinn seria capaz de eso... solo por ella.

**-¿Manteniendo un dilema interno, diva?**- Pregunto Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Santana!-** exclamo la diva llevándose una mano al pecho debido al susto. **-Me asustaste. Estaba... ¿Qué-qué haces? ¿Adonde me llevas?**

**-A tu habitación a tener sexo-** respondió en voz alta la latina mientras arrastraba a Rachel de la mano hacia la habitación de esta ultima.

Quinn dejo de escuchar lo que decía Brody y no perdió de vista a las dos chicas hasta que estas se perdieron detrás de las cortinas.

**-Santana ¿que fue todo eso de...-** empezó Rachel cuando la latina la sentó en su cama.

**-¿Piensas decirle a Quinn que estas embarazada o no?-** Interrumpió la latina yendo directamente al punto.

Rachel se removió nerviosa ¿Cómo sabia Santana que ella estaba pensando en eso? ¿Acaso su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano se lo había dicho?

**-No lo sé, Santana-** respondió con resignación después de unos minutos en silencio. A lo mejor hablar con Santana la ayudaría. **-No sé que hacer. Si no se lo digo no la estaría tratando como una amiga y si se lo digo seria muy egoísta de mi parte.**

**-¿Egoísta?-** cuestiono la latina con confusión. **-¿Por que seria egoísta decirle que estas embarazada?**

**-Por que ella tiene una vida hecha en New Haven, Santana-** Respondió Rachel levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la ventana, donde se permitió perderse un momento antes de continuar. **-El sábado cuando ustedes se fueron y nos dejaron solas, a mi me agarro otro de mis vómitos matutinos...-** empezó Rachel contándole la conversación que había tenido con la rubia.

Cuando termino, las lagrimas ya cristalizaban sus ojos pero no caían, simplemente estaban allí.

**-¿Entiendes por qué no puedo decirle que estoy embarazada, Santana?-** cuestiono Rachel cuando termino su relato. **-No puedo decirle _"Ey Quinn, voy a hacer mamá y te necesito"_. No puedo, por que si le digo eso dejara todo y vendrá a aquí. Ella tiene una vida hecha en New Haven y yo...**

**-Te entiendo, Rachel**- la corto la latina acercándose a la diva. **-Pero dime qué harás cuando dentro de unos meses tu vientre este a punto a reventar o cuando ya tengas al bebe en tus brazos ¿Qué le dirás a Quinn cuando te pregunte quien es el niño? Por que puedo asegurarte de que** **Fabray no esta dispuesta a desaparecer de tu vida asi como asi.**

Aquel planteo por parte de Santana puso en alerta a Rachel. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Ella estaba pensando en el presente pero se olvido completamente del futuro. ¿Qué haría cuando Quinn viniera a visitarlos de nuevo? ¿Qué le diría cuando vea a Little Berry en sus brazos? ¿Qué excusa pondría para explicar todo aquello?

**-Lamento interrumpir su sección de sexo pero quiero ver la película y Quinn y Brody no quieren hacerlo si ustedes no están presentes-** repuso Kurt entrando a la habitación de Rachel. Se acerco rápidamente a la diva cuando vio las lagrimas correr en los ojos de ésta.** -Ey, ¿Estas bien, estrella? ¿Qué le hiciste, Santana?**

**-No le hice nada, Lady Hummel-** respondió Santana rodando los ojos, **-Simplemente le pregunte si le dirá o no a Quinn que esta embarazada.**

**-¿Se lo dirás Rach?-** cuestiono Kurt mirándola pero la morena negó con la cabeza. **-Deberías decírselo, Rachel. Se supone que son amigas ¿no?**

Rachel no respondió, simplemente se limpio las lagrimas y salio de su dormitorio dejando a sus amigos mirándola completamente desorientados por la actitud de la morena.

**-No quiere que Quinn sepa sobre el embarazo por que dice que la rubia dejara todo lo que tiene en New Haven y vendrá a aquí-** relató Santana antes de que Kurt comience a preguntar.

**-Pensé que Rachel quería que Quinn estuviera aquí-** comento Kurt mirando a la latina.

**-La enana se muere por que asi sea y créeme cuando te digo que Quinn también se muere por dejar todo en New Haven y venir aquí-** sentencio la latina con convicción. **-Pero por alguna extraña razón ese par se esta comportando de esa manera tan testaruda que me dan ganas de golpearlas.**

**-Creo que metimos la pata, Santana**- dijo Kurt en voz baja. **-No deberíamos haberle dicho a Quinn que Rachel esta embarazada.**

**-Lo sé, Kurt. La rubia sufre sabiendo que Rachel le oculta algo tan importante como un embarazo, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, solamente esperar. Rachel no podrá esconder mucho tiempo aquello y, si mi ojo psíquico mexicano no me falla, veremos a Fabray muy seguido por aquí.**

Después de eso ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la sala donde Rachel, Quinn y Brody se encontraban mirando una película.

**-Tardaron mucho, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?**- cuestiono Quinn cuando Santana y Kurt se sentaron al lado de ella.

**-¿Qué pasa, Fabray? ¿Me extrañaste?-** respondió la latina con picardía. **-Te recuerdo que Kurt es gay y que este cuerpito-** se señalo a ella misma. **-es solo tuyo, bebé.**

**-Silencio. Quiero ver la película-** espeto Rachel con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido.

**-Tranquila, Berry. Creo que ya encontré mi pasatiempo favorito-** respondió la latina mientras que con una mano colocaba un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja de Quinn y con la otra acaricia la pierna de la rubia.

Lo hacia a propósito, después de todo seguía siendo Santana Lopez. Le gustaba molestar a Rachel y ya había encontrado que con que, o con quien, hacerlo. La mirada asesina que le lanzo la morena fue suficiente para que su sonrisa traviesa se acentuara un poco más. Ya no era solo Quinn su nuevo centro de bromas, Rachel se había sumado a la lista y eso solo acababa de empezar.

**-Tengo sueño, me iré acostar. Te veo mañana, Weston-** informo Rachel levantándose de su asiento y regalándole un beso en la mejilla a Brody, que simplemente le sonrió con ternura.

Eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche. Ya había pasado el toque de queda impuesto por Santana, pero en esa ocasión en vez de alegrarse aquello le molesto, por que si la morena no le había recordado el horario de descanso, como lo hacia cada noche, significaba que estaba distraída coqueteando con cierta rubia de ojos verdes.

Quinn también de levanto de su asiento, dispuesta a seguir a Rachel hasta su dormitorio. Después de todo ella también tenia sueño, pero creía que seria inadecuado ir a dormir a la habitación de la morena cuando esta todavía estaba en la sala viendo la película.

**-No es necesario que vengas a dormir ya, Quinn-** repuso Rachel cuando vio los movimientos que realizaba la rubia. **-Puedes quedarte despierta el tiempo que quieras.**

**-No hace falta. De hecho yo también tengo sueño pero no creí adecuado ir a dormir a tu habitación si no estabas en ella-** respondió Quinn, después se giro hacia sus amigos y se despidió de ellos. **-Adiós Brody, fue un gusto hablar contigo. Espero que coincidamos de nuevo la próxima vez que venga de visita.**

**-Me encantaría-** fue la respuesta del chico con una sonrisa sincera. **-También fue un gusto hablar contigo, Quinn.**

**-Hasta mañana, Kurt-** se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió al chico. **-Es por si mañana no llego a verte cuando me vaya-** aclaro Quinn. Luego se alejo del resto rumbo hacia la morena.

**-¿De mi no piensas despedirte, Q?-** cuestiono Santana desde el sofá con las cejas levantadas y una fingida tristeza.

**-No, por que mañana te veré antes de irme. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, San-** respondió Quinn con un dejo de seriedad. La latina asintió, tenia pensado hacer una broma al respecto pero prefirió guardársela para más adelante.

Quinn llego al lado de Rachel que la esperaba en silencio. Tomo la mano que le ofrecía la diva y antes de cerrar las cortinas escucho que Santana decía:

**-Cuidado lo que haces con mi chica-** Aquella frase ambigua molesto a la joven morena y la joven rubia, que rápidamente se soltaron de las manos. Para Quinn aquello fue una indirecta para ella teniendo en cuenta que Rachel era _"chica"_ de Santana y para la morena era exactamente lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que, en su mente, era Quinn quien era _"la chica"_ de la latina.

Ambas se colocaron su pijama en completo silencio. Quinn no decía palabra alguna, no por que no quisiera hablar, sino por que en su garganta se formo un nudo que no era fácil de desechar. Dormiría en la misma cama que Rachel Berry, volvería a sentir su aroma a escasos centímetro de ella. No le incomodaba dormir con una mujer de hecho había dormido con Santana y con Brittany cientos de veces. Pero ahora era Rachel de quien se trataba, no estaba segura de por qué su cuerpo se tenso y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente.

Rachel tampoco estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba, podía sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse al imaginarse la proximidad que llegaría a tener el cuerpo de Quinn con el de ella. Aun no había decidido que hacer al respecto de su embarazo ¿Le diría o no a Quinn sobre eso? _¡No!_-grito su cabeza, pero su corazón grito un rotundo si y eso la descoloco.

Dejaría esos pensamientos para más adelante. Ahora se centraría en mantener la cordura, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que Quinn la miraba atentamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

**-¿Estas un poco mejor, Rach?-** cuestiono Quinn, cuando ambas ya se encontraban en la cama. Estaban la dos de costado mirándose, o al menos eso intentaban, ya que la oscuridad que las envolvía las dejaban distinguir poco y nada en aquella habitación.

**-Estoy mejor, Quinn-** informo Rachel suspirando para calmar un poco los nervios que sentía. **-Gracias por quedarte esta noche conmigo.**

_-Me quedaría el resto de mi vida contigo-_ pensó Quinn, ruborizándose. Luego se reprendió mentalmente por pensar aquello. Ella estaba allí por que Rachel la necesitaba, no por otras razones sentimentales.

**-No tienes nada que agradecer. Somos amigas, ¿no?-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa tierna que acentuó más los nervios en el cuerpo de Rachel.

**-Algo asi-** logro articular la morena. La sonrisa de Quinn se hizo más tierna al recordar aquella vez que ella le dio esa respuesta a la morena.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, contemplándose secretamente. Quinn quería guardar en su memoria la expresión de Rachel, que recorría con sus hermosos marrones el rostro de la rubia, admirando en silencio sus hermosas facciones. Sin ser consciente acaricio con su mano derecha el rostro de Quinn, que cerro los ojos al sentir la piel de Rachel hacer contacto con la suya.

_-¿Qué haré contigo, Fabray?-_ se cuestiono mentalmente la morena acariciando la mejilla de Quinn.

_-No te alejes. Regresa, Berry, por favor-_ pidió la rubia en su mente cuando Rachel alejo su mano de su mejilla. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con la tímida sonrisa de la morena. Sonrisa que provoco un vuelco en su estomago.

**-Buenas noches, Quinnie-** se despidió Rachel dejando un suave beso prolongado en la mejilla de Quinn.

**-Buenas noches, Rach-** respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz.

Después de eso la morena se giro dándole la espalda a Quinn, que tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazar a Rachel por la cintura. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y asi se mantuvo por un largo rato. Con el pasar de las horas se escuchaba la respiración tranquila y pausada de Rachel indicando que estaba completamente dormida, mientras que Quinn simplemente miraba hacia el techo sin poder pegar un ojo. Se giro para observar a Rachel antes de intentar dormir una vez más, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando vio el rostro de la morena con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Con cuidado retiro el mechón de cabello castaño oscuro que cubría parte del rostro de la morena. Sentía la necesidad de buscar su cámara fotográfica y guardar aquella imagen para siempre, no solo en su memoria, sino también en aquel aparato.

Su cuerpo se tenso cuando vio que Rachel se removía y se acercaba a ella rodeando con un brazo su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que Rachel despertara debido a eso. Suavemente se acomodo en la cama pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a la morena. Su mano comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Rachel sin siquiera enviar la orden desde su cerebro y eso la asusto. Por que era su corazón en el que envió aquella orden y su mente parecía no oponerse a eso.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo, Rachel Berry?-** susurro mientras depositaba un suave beso en la cabeza de la morena, que se aferro más fuerte a la cintura de Quinn cuando sintió el contacto. Poco a poco la rubia fue quedándose dormida, con Rachel entre sus brazos.

/-/

Era inexplicable todo lo que sentía al observar a Quinn Fabray dormir. Rachel despertó mucho antes de lo previsto. Se sorprendió al ver a la rubia abrazándola por la cintura. ¿En que momento había llegado el brazo de Quinn a ese sitio de su anatomía? ¿En qué momento de la noche ella había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia? ¿Por que no quería moverse ni un centímetro de allí?

_-Eres realmente hermosa-_ pensó cuando Quinn se removió un poco en el lugar pero sin despertar. _-Sigo sin saber que haré contigo, Fabray. No quiero dejarte ir, pero tampoco puedo permitir que dejes todo por mi. No seria justo._

Antes de levantarse de la cama, dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Quinn, que inconscientemente sonrió, o eso es lo que pensó Rachel.

**-Mmm... es la primera vez que me despiertan con un beso. La mayoría de las veces mi compañera de cuarto me despierta con un almohadazo-** bromeo la voz somnolienta de Quinn, tomando a Rachel de la cintura y tirándola nuevamente en la cama. **-¿Pensabas dejarme sola en esta cama, Berry?**

**-Quería ver la hora-** respondió Rachel con un hilo de voz. Sentir la respiración de Quinn en su cuello, o el pecho de la rubia en su espalda, o su brazo rodeándola por la cintura no ayudaba a su estado.

**-¿Es muy tarde?-** Pregunto Quinn tratando de calmar sus nervios al tener a Rachel tan cerca de ella. La opción más sensata hubiera sido soltarla de aquel abrazo, pero no quería dejarla ir. En unas horas partiría rumbo a New Haven y quería disfrutar de ese momento con la morena un poco más, después de todo ¿Cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad de repetir aquello?

**-Son las 6:30 de la mañana-** informo Rachel apoyando su mano encima de la de Quinn que descansaba en su vientre. **-Falta media hora para que me levante y comience con mi rutina diaria.**

Quinn no presto atención a aquello ultimo dicho por la morena. Encontraba más entretenido acariciar el vientre de Rachel, que con el correr de los meses se iría haciendo más y más grande, convirtiéndose en el hogar de un bebé. Un hermoso bebé que seria asombrosamente talentoso teniendo como progenitora a Rachel Berry.

_-Quinn no hagas eso-_ pidió Rachel en su mente, cuando Quinn comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar el vientre plano de la morena. _-Por favor, Fabray. No lo hagas._

**-¿A qué hora te iras?-** pregunto Rachel cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la presencia de Quinn a su lado.

**-Después del desayuno, supongo. Antes tengo que hablar algo con Santana-** respondió la rubia, acercándose más a Rachel. Se sentía tan bien cerca de la morena.

Como por arte de magia una luz resplandeciente inundo la habitación. Aquella luz cegó momentáneamente a las chicas, que después de unos minutos pudieron ver de donde provenía dicha luz. En la puerta, con la cortina corrida, se encontraba Santana con la cámara fotográfica digital que Quinn había llevado entre su equipaje. Atrás de la morena se encontraba Kurt con un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

**-Salieron asquerosamente hermosas-** dijo Santana, mostrandole la fotografía a Kurt.

Rachel fue la primera en separarse de Quinn. Se levanto en completo silencio, por que si abría la boca terminaría insultando a Santana y no quería hacerlo. Tampoco quería enojarse con la morena, de hecho no había hecho nada malo, solamente romper el momento mágico que estaba teniendo con Quinn.

_-¿Mágico? ¿En serio, Rachel?-_ se reprendió mentalmente al pensar en aquello. _-Quinn es tu amiga, nada más que eso. Seguramente son las hormonas del embarazo-_ Pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño.

La rubia apretaba con fuerzas sus puños clavándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos. Amaba a Santana con todo su corazón, hasta la consideraba una hermana, pero en aquel momento quería asesinarla, quería arrancarle uno por uno sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Había sabido, había experimentado, por primera vez, lo que era amanecer al lado de Rachel Berry y Santana se lo había arruinado. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama de Rachel y se cubrió con el edredón.

**-Amm... ¿Quinn?-** llamo Kurt con cautela. No quería enfrentarse a la furia Fabray.

**-Buenos días, Kurt-** saludo Quinn con una asombrosa calma y tranquilidad. **-Buenos días, Santana.**

**-¿Estas enojada, Q?-** cuestiono la latina con precaución. **-¿Me tratas bien ahora para yo me lo crea y cuando me distraigas me atacas por la espalda?**

**-Definitivamente el que te despiertes temprano afecta a tus escasas neuronas, San-** bromeo Quinn, después de todo no podía enojarse con Santana. Gracias a la latina tenia, en su cámara fotográfica una fotografía de ella y Rachel abrazadas en la misma cama.

_-¿Que estas pensando, Quinn Fabray? Es Rachel Berry de quien estamos hablando. No es cualquier chica-_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Después de eso se levanto de la cama de la morena y se dirigió hacia la cocina junto con Kurt, seguidos de Santana.

Cerca de las 7:30, Kurt y Rachel partieron rumbo a NYADA. La despedida de los chicos no fue nada fácil para Quinn, sobre todo tratándose de la diva. No quería irse, en el fondo deseaba que Rachel le pidiera que se quedara allí con ella, aunque sea un día más. Pero aquella invitación jamas llego y Quinn dejo que la morena partiera rumbo a la academia de artes dramáticas. Lo que Quinn no sabia es que una parte de Rachel se quedaba con ella.

**-Puedes quedarte un día más si quieres. A ella le gustara la idea-** repuso Santana haciendo referencia a Rachel, que desde que se fue, Quinn no dejo de observar la puerta de entrada esperando por un regreso que no se llevaría a cabo hasta pasado el mediodía.

**-No sé que hablas, Santana. Pero gracias por la invitación-** respondió Quinn que verificaba que su equipaje estuviera listo. Lo hacia más por inercia que por otra cosa. No quería enfrentarse a Santana y su sarcasmo.

**-Hablo de Berry y ti, Q. Ahora puedes negarme todo lo que quieras, pero con el tiempo me darás la razón-** sentencio la latina completamente convencida de sus palabras.

**-No quiero hablar sobre eso, San. Ya te explique las razones por la cual estoy aquí y siguen siendo las misma que la noche anterior**- rectifico la rubia.** -No esta en mis planes enamorarme, Santana. Ni de Rachel ni de nadie.**

**-Si tú lo dices... Hagamos de cuenta que te creo-** replico la latina con sarcasmo, Quinn iba a decir algo pero ésta se adelanto** -Anoche dijiste que tenias que hablar conmigo ¿De qué se trata?**

**-No quiero que Rachel sepa que yo sé sobre su embarazo ¿Ok?-** la rubia fue directamente al grano. **-Tampoco quiero que sepa que tú y yo tuvimos sexo... al menos por ahora. Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, cuando sea el momento indicado ¿Ella sabe que tú y yo...**

**-No, no lo sabe-** respondió Santana completamente sorprendida por las peticiones de la rubia. _-Definitivamente Quinn se trae algo entre manos-_ pensó la latina. **-Pero Kurt no deja de lanzar indirectas, asi que creo que solo sera cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sepa. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quieres que se entere de lo que paso entre nosotras ¿Tan mal la pasaste conmigo, Q?-** Bromeo la latina

**-No es eso. Es solo que no ella no puede saber todo sobre mi y yo no saber nada sobre ella como por ejemplo, el embarazo...-** Respondió Quinn mientras tomaba su bolso y se preparaba para partir. **-Además a ti no te conviene que ella lo sepa, se supone que es tu chica ¿no?**

**-¿Tienes todo preparado, Quinnie?-** pregunto Santana ignorando lo ultimo dicho por Quinn. Dejaría a la rubia con la duda.

**-Si, ya tengo todo-** respondió Quinn con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que Santana le dejara con la duda. Aunque no debería importarle si Rachel Berry era o no _"la chica"_ de Santana Lopez. Se paro frente a la latina y dijo: **-Hora de partir.**

**-Asi es, Q-** repuso la latina abrazando fraternalmente a Quinn.** -¿Volveré a verte pronto?**

**-Más pronto de lo que crees-** respondió la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo de Santana. **-Mantenme informada de todo lo que suceda aquí, por favor ¿Si, Santana?**

**-Por supuesto que si, Capitana-** fue la respuesta de la latina cuando se separo de Fabray y acompañándola hasta la puerta de entrada. **-Buen viaje, Fabray. Avísame cuando llegues a New Haven.**

**-Asi sera-** fue la respuesta de Quinn con su equipaje en la mano y saliendo del departamento de los chicos. **-Nos vemos pronto.**

_-Muy pronto_- agrego en su mente la rubia con una sonrisa de felicidad adornando su rostro.


	6. Capitulo 6 - Familia Completa

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 6 - Familia Completa**

Quinn caminaba por los pasillos de su nueva universidad con su bolso y algunos libros entre sus brazos. Tres semanas habían pasado desde la ultima vez que vio Rachel Berry en persona, dos desde que pidió su transferencia de Yale a Columbia y una desde que asistía a clases en dicho lugar. Gracias a su desempeño académico y sus notas elevadas pudieron llevar a cabo todo aquello. Ahora allí estaba, caminando por los pasillos de su nueva universidad, con la sonrisa más grande que sus preciosos labios rosados podían formar. No sabia la razón del por qué sonreía de esa forma, pero le gustaba hacerlo.

Ya era viernes, había asistido a su ultima clase de la semana y ahora se dirigía hacia su dormitorio para dejar su material escolar y luego llamar a Santana para ir de compras. La latina era la única que sabia de todo aquello sobre su transferencia. Hacia una semana que estaba en New York y la única que lo sabia era Santana. Quinn le había pedido específicamente que no le dijera nada a Rachel, quería ser ella quien le diera la noticia.

**-Hola Quinn. Acaba de llegar una chica de piel morena y esta en la habitación esperándote-** le informo su nueva compañera de dormitorio saliendo de dicho lugar. **-No me esperes esta noche que no vendré a dormir, me quedo en lo de Erik. Nos vemos el lunes.**

**-Descuida, Eleonor. Nos veremos el lunes-** se despidió Quinn. **-Que tengas un buen fin de semana.**

Eleonor solamente la abrazo y se fue. Su compañera de cuarto era alta con el cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora, nariz larga y fina, cintura y caderas bien marcadas. Era atractiva en todos los sentidos. Quien la viera por primera vez pensaría que era una persona engreída e insoportable, por que su semblante demostraba todo eso, de hecho Quinn lo pensó, pero todo eso cambio cuando intercambiaron palabras por primera vez. Eleonor era amable, dulce, un poco tímida a veces. A lo largo de esa semana la chica de ojos azules le había contado parte de su vida. En menos de cinco días Quinn ya sabia que Eleonor tenia dos hermanos mayores y uno más chico que ella, que tenia un novio desde hace tres años llamado Erik. que le gustaba la música la literatura y la pintura. Aquella chica le inspiraba ternura y simpatía a Quinn. Una parte de Eleonor le recordaba a Brittany, de hecho ella también creía en unicornios, arco iris y gatos parlantes.

**-Quinnie, hace horas que te estoy esperando aquí-** le reprocho Santana cuando Quinn entro a su habitación.

**-Deja de mentir, Santana. Eleonor me dijo que acabas de llegar-** replico Quinn dejando los libros y el bolso sobre el escritorio. **-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba llamarte en un rato.**

**-¿Eleonor? ¿Esa hermosura se llama Eleonor?-** cuestiono la latina con la ceja levantada y sonriendo.

**-Quítate de la cabeza lo que estas pensando, San. Eleonor es heterosexual, de hecho va a pasar el fin de semana con su novio.**

Santana se encogió de hombros quitandole importancia a lo que Quinn le decía y la rubia rodó los ojos al ver la actitud de su amiga.

**-Tú también eras heterosexual y mírate ahora-** acusó Santana

**-Sigo siendo heterosexual, Santana. Espérame aquí, iré a bañarme y luego salimos de compras-** le dijo Quinn a Lopez, que sonrió con picardía.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda, Q? Puedo enjabonarte la espalda si quieres, Quinnie-** ofreció la latina mientras Quinn entraba al baño.

**-Deja de llamarme 'Quinnie', Santana ¿Cuantas veces tengo que pedírtelo?-** pregunto Quinn con cansancio.

/-/

Mientras tanto, a varios minutos de Columbia, Rachel Berry se reía de una de las tantas bromas que hacia Adam, el chico de Kurt. Estaban los tres en el departamento de la morena. Santana había salido pero Rachel no sabia adonde.

Ese mismo día cerca de las dos o tres de la tarde, había recibido la llamada de Finn preguntándole sobre como iban las cosas respecto al embarazo. De hecho el chico la había llamado a lo largo de aquellos días y Rachel lo agradecía por que de aquella forma Hudson le hacia saber que, a pesar de la distancia, estaba a su lado, apoyándola con el embarazo. Tampoco podía quejarse de Brody. El chico de ojos azules también estaba pendiente de su estado, siempre que se veían en NYADA Weston le preguntaba sobre el bebé y sobre ella, y cuando no se veían la llamaba para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Ese día le informo a los chicos, por partes separadas, que la semana que viene, más precisamente el martes, tendría la primera consulta al medico, la primera ecografía y les dijo que ella no tenia ningún problema en que ellos estén presentes en ese momento y los chicos confirmaron que allí estarían. Perfecto, ya contaba con la presencia de Kurt, con Santana y ahora con Brody y Finn. Pero para que sintiera completa faltaba una persona en esa lista.

Todavía no había llegado a una decisión con respecto a Quinn. Su mente le gritaba que no debería decirle a la rubia sobre su embarazo pero su corazón decía completamente lo opuesto. Cansada de mantener aquel dilema interno, la morena llego a la conclusión de que esperaría hasta la próxima vez que volviera a ver a Quinn, allí dejaría que las cosas tomen su curso. Dejaría que su mente y corazón se sumerjan en una batalla para ver cual de los dos tenia razón.

**-Ey, Kurt ¿Sabes donde está Santana?-** cuestiono Rachel. **-Cuando llegue de NYADA no estaba aquí. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?**

**-Tranquila, Rach-** respondió el chico con nerviosismo. **-De-debe andar por ahí. Ya sabes como es. Se aburre con facilidad.**

**-Si, se aburre con facilidad-** coincidió la diva con ironía.

La actitud de su amigo le dejo ver que el chico sabia más de lo que decía. Se removía nervioso y sonreía con inquietud y falsa tranquilidad. Rachel alejo esos pensamientos de su mente. No podía pensar asi de Kurt. Debía salir a tomar un poco de aire si no quería terminar perdiendo la cordura.

**-Saldré a caminar un rato, Kurt-** le informo al chico después de diez minutos.

**-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo, diva?-** pregunto el chico castaño mientras Adam asentía en aprobación a la propuesta de su chico.

**-No es necesario. Simplemente daré una vuelta por ahí y volveré enseguida-** respondió Rachel mientras se acercaba a los chicos y le regalaba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. -Nos vemos más tarde.

/-/

**-¿En serio, Quinn?-** cuestiono Santana con ironía cuando se detuvieron frente a una tienda donde vendían ropa de bebé. **-Ni siquiera te ha dicho sobre su embarazo y tú ya planeas comprarle ropa al niño.**

**-O niña-** contradijo Quinn sin abandonar su sonrisa y tampoco su mirada de la vidriera. **-Ademas que no me haya dicho sobre su embarazo no quiere decir que no pueda regalarle nada para el bebé o para ella. Siempre puedes decir que es regalo tuyo y ella no sospechara nada.**

La latina simplemente rodó los ojos. Cuando Fabray se ponía en testaruda no había quien la saque de allí. Desde que abandonaron el dormitorio de Quinn en el campus, hace ya una hora, lo único que hicieron fue ir de compras y hablar de Rachel Berry, por insistencia de Quinn, que preguntaba cada diez minutos sobre el embarazo de la morena.

**-Fabray, estas más ansiosa que Hudson, Weston y la mismísima Berry-** dictamino la latina. **-Si no conociera tu historial diría que jamas viste a un bebé.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Finn en todo esto?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando a Santana con confusión. **-El padre del bebé es Brody ¿o no?**

**-¡Dios! ¿por que siempre me toca a mi animar la fiesta?-** ironizo Santana después de soltar un suspiro. **-A ver, Fabray ¿Cómo te lo explico?.**

**-¿Explicarme qué, Santana?-** replico Quinn con ansiedad e impaciencia.

**-¿Recuerdas la boda fallida del Sr, Schue?-** cuestiono la latina y Quinn asintió para que continuara hablando.** -Bueno, mientras tú y yo teníamos sexo ardiente, Rachel Berry se revolcaba con Hudson en la habitación pegada a la nuestra. Al parecer, después de eso también tuvo sexo con Weston y ahora no sabe quien es el padre del niño, Q.**

Quinn dejo de escuchar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Las bolsas que tenia en sus manos cayeron al piso y sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire. La misma sensación de ahogo que sintió al recibir la noticia de que Rachel estaba embarazada, se instalo nuevamente en su cuerpo.

**-Quinn ¿Estas bien?-** pregunta la latina con preocupación al ver el semblante pálido de su amiga, pero justo en ese momento sonó teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Atendió sin siquiera fijarse quien era. **-Hola ¿Quien habla? No tengo...**

_**-Hola Santana. Soy yo, Rachel-**_ informo la morena del otro lado del teléfono._** -¿Esta todo bien?**_

**-Amm... Si, si. Esta todo bien, Rachel-** respondió la latina acercándose a Quinn, que seguía con la mirada desencajada.

La rubia al escuchar el nombre de la morena se tensó. No quería que sepa que ella estaba allí en New York, mucho menos que se encontraba caminando por Central Park mirando ropa de bebé para regalarle a ella con la ayuda de la latina. Tampoco quería que sepa que se había transferido de Yale a Columbia, solo para estar cerca de ella y cuidarla de cerca pero sin agobiarla.

**-Amm... ¿Quinn?-** Repuso Santana en voz alta. La rubia rápidamente comenzó a negar con las manos y con la cabeza. **-Pues, no. No sé nada de ella. Hace semanas que no la veo.**

_**-¿Segura que no sabes nada de ella, San?-**_ insistió Rachel que desde lejos había encontrado algo interesante para ver. _**-¿Sabes si pasara este fin de semana en New Haven? Pensaba ir a verla.**_

**-Eh... creo que iba viajar a Lima para ver a su madre-** Mintió Santana apoyando su mano en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. No le gustaba mentir a Rachel pero no podía dejar de cubrir a Quinn. **-¿Sucede algo, Rach?**

_**-No, nada. Esta todo perfectamente bien-**_ ironizo Rachel con los dientes apretados. No le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas o le mintieran y Santana estaba haciendo las dos cosas._** -Por cierto, tu chaqueta blanca combina perfectamente con tu vestido azul pegado al cuerpo y dile a Quinn que no se olvide de recoger las bolsas antes de marcharse. Diviértanse las dos juntas y no se olviden de usar protección. Buenas tardes.**_

Después de eso Rachel corto la llamada y comenzó a alejarse de Santana y de Quinn. Cuando salio a caminar no se imagino que encontraría a sus amigas caminando por Central Park, tampoco se imagino que Santana le mentiría de aquella forma tan descarada. Las lagrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista antes de caer una tras otras sin ser capaces de detenerse. Estaba a una cuadra, una miserable cuadra, cuando llamo a Santana por teléfono. Había visto todo perfectamente. Había visto a Quinn Fabray parada al lado de la latina, había visto el momento justo en el que Lopez contestaba su llamada. No se sentía capaz de caminar asi que optó por tomarse un taxi que pasaba por ahí. Antes de subir le lanzo una mirada a la parejita, una mirada cargada de tristeza y decepción.

**-Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!-** grito Santana con todas sus fuerzas bajo la confusa mirada de Quinn.

**-¿Qué paso, Santana? ¿Le paso algo a Rachel o al bebé?-** cuestiono Quinn con preocupación

**-No, Q-** respondió latina mirando alrededor de ella en busca de Rachel. A poco menos de una cuadra vio la silueta de una chica muy parecida a la morena subirse a un taxi. Rápidamente tomo a Quinn del brazo y tiro de ella en busca de un vehículo.

**-Santana, ¿Qué...-** decía Quinn mientras era arrastrada por la latina al interior de un automóvil.

**-Siga a ese taxi-** le indico la latina al conductor una vez que estuvieron dentro del vehículo. Por suerte pasaba uno por ahí, sino hubiesen perdido el rastro de la morena. Luego se giro hacia Quinn y le dijo: **-Rachel ya sabe que estas aquí. Acaba de vernos y creo que se lo tomo de la peor manera, Q. Debemos seguirla para aclararle todo esto.**

Quinn se quedo sin aire. No entraba en sus planes ser descubierta por Rachel Berry, al menos no asi. Tenia pensado decírselo de otra forma.

No fue consciente de cuanto duro aquella persecución de taxis. Solo fue consciente de la situación cuando entraba en el departamento que compartía la latina con Rachel y Kurt.

**-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-** fue lo primero que escucharon cuando entraron al lugar.

**-Tranquilízate, Berry-** pidió Santana acercándose con cautela. **-No es lo que tú piensas.**

**-No me digas que no es lo que yo pienso cuando tengo a Fabray en frente de mi, Lopez-** Grito Rachel completamente fuera de quicio.

Todo quedo en completo silencio tras el ultimo grito por parte de la morena. Quinn sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella cuando Rachel la llamo por su apellido. No recordaba a ver escuchado alguna vez su apellido salir de los labios de Rachel Berry.

Con valentía se acerco lentamente a la morena bajo la atenta mirada de Santana y Kurt, que miraba todo completamente confundido. No sabia lo que estaba pasando allí. Se sorprendió al ver a Rachel entrar al departamento echando humos y con lagrimas en los ojos. Sorpresa que aumento cuando vio entrar a la latina y a Quinn minutos más tarde.

**-Rachel... Puedo explicártelo-** decía Quinn acercándose con cautela a la morena que se limpiaba con rabia las lagrimas de los ojos.

**-No es necesario, Fabray-** replico Rachel en voz baja. Algo que llamo la atención de sus amigos.

**-Duele cuando me llamas 'Fabray'-** confeso Quinn a escasos centímetros de Rachel. **-y por supuesto que es necesario que te lo explique. Quiero explicártelo, Rachel.**

Quinn hablaba con tanta ternura que Rachel tuvo que resistir el impulso de mirarla a los ojos y arrojarse a sus brazos. No debía olvidar que estaba enojada con aquella rubia de ojos verdes y esa morena de ojos café oscuro. Le habían mentido y no podía olvidar aquello solo por tener a Quinn tan cerca de ella sonriendole con su hermosa sonrisa.

Santana y Kurt fueron conscientes del mutismo de Rachel y del ambiente que se había creado alrededor de la diva y de Quinn. Por esa razón ambos chicos decidieron abandonar el departamento en completo silencio dándole privacidad a las chicas.

**-Quinn...-** empezó Rachel sin levantar la vista del suelo.

**-Shhh-** la interrumpió la rubia levantandole el rostro con su mano y mirándola a los ojos. _-Ahora o nunca-_ Pensó. **-La ultima vez que vine de visita, no lo hice solo por Santana. Vine aquí por que quería verte, quería saber como estabas, quería abrazarte. También vine por Kurt-** agrego la rubia al darse cuenta de que aquello se estaba tornando algo un poco intimo para su gusto. **-Cuando me despedí aquel lunes por la mañana, me di cuenta de que no quería ni podía estar lejos de ti... de ustedes. Hace dos semanas pedí mi transferencia de Yale a Columbia y hace una que estoy cursando en esta ultima. Es por eso que hoy me viste en Central Park con Santana.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Se supone que somos amigas, Fabray-** replico Rachel soltándose del agarre de Quinn y alejándose un poco.

**-No me digas 'Fabray', Rach-** pidió Quinn eliminando la distancia que las separaban a ambas. No quería tener a Rachel lejos de ella. **-¿Sabes lo mucho que duele que salga de tus labios cargado de tanta rabia? Lastima mucho.**

**-Eso que tú sientes ahora, yo lo sentí miles de veces en el instituto-** confeso Rachel abandonando sus intentos de alejarse de Quinn.** -Asi que ahora estamos a mano.**

**-No, a mano no. ¿Tú no tienes nada que contarme, Rachel Berry?-** indago Quinn mirando suplicante a Rachel, pero como esta no dijo nada, la rubia apoyo su mano derecha en el vientre de Rachel y continuó: **-¿Sabes lo que hubiese dado por que fueras tú quien me contara sobre tu embarazo?**

Las lagrimas adornaban los ojos de Quinn y eso a Rachel le partió el corazón. No tenia ni idea de que Quinn supiera aquello, tampoco llego a pensar que le doliera tanto.

**-Quinn, yo...-** empezó Rachel pero la rubia la detuvo.

**-No digas nada, Rachel. Déjame vivir esta experiencia aunque sea la única vez que lo haga-** pidió Quinn arrodillándose frente al vientre de Rachel bajo la atenta mirada de ésta que, ya le era imposible retener las lagrimas. **-Hola, Little Berry. Sé que aun eres muy pequeño o muy pequeña. Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray-** decía la rubia hablando a la panza de Rachel, acción que hizo que el corazón de Rachel se derritiera de ternura. **-No soy buena con las palabras, tu mamá es la que suele hablar mucho-** aquella broma hizo reír a Rachel. **-Solo quiero que sepas que, aunque no me vuelvas a ver, tú seras especial para mi, al igual que tu madre. No le digas a Santana, bebé, pero ustedes tres encabezan mi lista de personas especiales.**

**-¿Tres?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando con desconcierto a Quinn.

**-Si, tres. Beth, tú y Little Berry, Rachel-** respondió Quinn mirándola una milésima de segundo. **-y agradecería que no interrumpas la despedida que estoy compartiendo con tu hijo-** volvió su atención hacia el vientre de Rachel y continuo. **-Prométeme que cuidaras de mamá ¿si, mini Berry? No dejes que nada la haga caer ni perder de vista su objetivo. Cuídala como yo lo haría**- después de eso dejo un beso en hogar de Little Berry. Beso que duro varios segundos.

Rachel no lo soporto más y levanto a Quinn de su posición ¿Cómo enojarse con Fabray cuando hablaba con la voz tan dulce y quebrada por el llanto a la vez? ¿Como no sentir nada por esa rubia de ojos verdes que le hablaba a su vientre de una forma que hacia que por su columna vertebral corrieran miles de escalofríos? ¿Como no sentir la necesidad de besarla allí mismo después de todo aquello?

_-¡Un momento, Rachel Berry! ¿Besarla? ¿Te volviste loca o qué?-_ se reprendió mentalmente cuando fue consciente de lo ultimo que dijo.

**-¿Por qué te despides?-** Le pregunto Rachel a Quinn con sus rostros a escasos centímetros. **-Ahora que sabes que estoy embarazada ¿Piensas dejarme sola? Quinn, te necesito conmigo. Por favor no me dejes ahora.**

Quinn no dijo nada, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para que la morena sepa, por medio de ese abrazo, que no se iría a ningún lado. No ahora que Rachel le dijo que la necesitaba. No podía dejarla sola en ese momento. No podía ni quería hacerlo, su cuerpo ya no tenia la fuerza necesaria para estar lejos de la diva, no la tenia ni quería encontrarla. Lo único que quería era a Rachel asi, entre sus brazos correspondiendole y susurrando un te quiero que hizo que su corazón bombee de felicidad.

**-Yo también te quiero, Rach-** fue la respuesta de Quinn aferrándose más a la morena.

/-/

**-Entonces fueron Santana y Kurt quienes te dieron la noticia-** pregunto Rachel levantando su cabeza del pecho de Quinn.

Estaban acostadas en la cama de la morena. Ya estaban más tranquilas las dos. Ahora no había secretos. Rachel sabia que Quinn se había mudado a New York y Quinn ya no tenia que ocultar que sabia sobre el embarazo de Rachel. Se sentían tan bien en los brazos de la otra que ni siquiera fueron conscientes del tiempo que transcurrió desde que llegaron al departamento.

**-Si fueron Santana y Kurt-** respondió Quinn sonriendo. **-No te enojes con ellos. Solo querían ayudarte, Rach.**

**-Me gusta cuando me dices 'Rach'-** confeso Rachel con timidez y ruborizándose.

Quinn trago saliva y se acerco un poco más a la morena, que empezó a sentir un calor que poco y nada tenia que ver con la temperatura de ese día.

**-Prometo decirte 'Rach' más de seguido si prometes no decirme 'Fabray' de nuevo-** repuso Quinn quitando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Rachel.

**-Lo prometo-** dijo la morena con los ojos cerrados y un hilo de voz. De repente sintió la respiración de Quinn muy cerca de sus labios, algo que hizo que su corazón y estomago dieran un vuelco. **-Tengo algo importante que decirte, Quinnie.**

**-Dime-** pidió Quinn acercándose inconscientemente a los labios de Rachel.

**-Voy a ser mamá, Quinn-** Informo la joven actriz aun con los ojos cerrados.

_-Se siente tal y como lo imaginé-_ pensó Quinn cuando sintió una felicidad en su pecho que nada tenia que ver con ella.

**-¿Podemos pasar?-** pregunto una voz de hombre sacando a Rachel y Quinn de aquel trance.

**-Adelante, Kurt. Puedes pasar-** invito Quinn alejándose un poco de Rachel, pero no tanto.

**-¿y yo? ¿Puedo pasar?-** cuestiono la voz de Santana. La latina tenia en su mano un pañuelo blanco que representaba el símbolo de paz. Algo que hizo reír a Rachel.

**-Tú también puedes pasar, Lopez-** respondió Rachel acercándose más a Quinn con la excusa de dejarle espacio a Kurt en la cama.

**-Deberíamos comprar una cama más grande-** dijo la latina, que se encontraba detrás de Quinn con su mano en la cintura de esta.

**-Es cierto. No entramos los cuatro en la cama-** coincidió Kurt buscando una posición mejor junto a Rachel.

**-Debe ser por que la cama esta echa para dos personas, no para cuatro**- Bromeo Quinn acercándose más a Rachel para darle espacio a Santana.

**-No sé tú, Hummel, pero a mi eso me sonó a indirecta-** repuso Santana mirando a Kurt con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa traviesa.

**-¿Sabes qué, Lopez? A mi me sonó exactamente igual-** dijo Kurt siguiéndole el juego a latina y haciendo que Rachel y Quinn se ruborizaran.

**-Ahora si está completa la familia-** Anuncio Santana después de unos minutos en silencio.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron y sonrieron. Aun le quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar pero por ahora disfrutarían de aquel momento.

**-**_Si, ahora si está completa la familia_**-** pensó Rachel abrazándose más a la cintura de Quinn.

- 0 -

Nuevo Cap.! Espero que les guste este también!

Gracias por leer, comentar y tener esto entre sus favoritos.

Me gustaría invitarlos a que pasen por mi cuenta en #Potterfics

Allí hay una historia original y me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta o no... desde ya muchas gracias!

Nos leemos pronto!

Besos & Abrazos


	7. Capitulo 7 - Recordatorio

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 7 - Recordatorio**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, tiempo atrás a Quinn Fabray que ver dormir a Rachel Berry se convertiría en algo importante e inigualable para ella, no se lo hubiera creído. De hecho hubiese llevado a esa persona a un psiquiatra o algo parecido. Pero ahora allí estaba, observando detenidamente el rostro pacifico y tranquilo de la morena durmiendo profundamente. Decía la verdad cuando le dijo a Rachel que ya no quería ni podía estar lejos de ella. No tenia la fuerza suficiente para alejarse y fue en ese entonces que comenzó a replantearse que a lo mejor Santana tenia razón.

Pero era imposible algo asi. No podía sentir nada por aquella chica de menudo pero atractivo cuerpo, con piernas que volvían loco a cualquiera, con una inconfundible e impresionante voz que enamoraba a todo aquel que la escuchase cantar, aquella a la que ella se encargo de hacer la vida imposible durante sus primeros años en el instituto, aquella que en su ultimo año se convirtió en algo asi como su amiga, aquella que la apoyo durante su embarazo, quien le hizo entender que arruinaría la vida de Beth si seguía con aquella absurda idea de delatar a Shelby Corcoran y Puck por tener relaciones sexuales.

Quinn no encontraba una respuesta para la actitud amable y bondadosa que Rachel había tenido todos esos años para con ella. No entendía por qué la quiera cuando en realidad tenia que odiarla por todo lo que le hizo en los años que estuvieron en el instituto.

Pero no todo fue malicia por parte de Quinn para con Rachel. El año anterior la había apoyado en su estúpida idea de casarse con Finn a pesar no estar de acuerdo con eso. Un año antes le había gritado, en el auditorio cuando tenían que escribir aquella canción original, que ella y Finn estaban juntos y que asi seria por mucho tiempo, que se quedarían en Lima y formarían una familia allí, mientras que Rachel pertenecía a New York. Lo que no sabia la morena es que Quinn le dijo todo aquello por su propio bien. No podía culparla por querer ayudarla. No podía culparla por querer su felicidad.

Ese mismo año también se había enterado, gracias al idiota y asqueroso de Jacob Ben Israel, que fue Rachel quien le dio la idea a Finn de que le regalase una gardenia, con un lazo verde que combinaría con sus ojos, para que luciera en aquel baile que resulto completamente un desastre.

Aun se arrepiente de haber golpeado a Rachel aquella noche en aquel baño. Estaba tan enojada con Finn por estar con ella y jugar a ser el superheroe de la diva, que termino descargando su bronca con ella.

**-Si la sigues mirando de esa forma confirmaras mi teoría-** repuso una voz femenina sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Santana?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando a la latina.

**-La cena ya esta lista y vine a buscarlas, pero no pensé que encontraría a Rachel dormida y a ti babeando por ella-** respondió Santana con una media sonrisa.

**-No babeo por nadie, San-** contradijo Quinn sin convicción. **-Vamos a cenar que después debo regresar al campus, aunque no se si eso es posible teniendo en cuenta la hora.**

Ese mismo viernes por la tarde, mientras estaban los cuatro en la cama de Rachel, ésta ultima le pidió a Quinn que se quedase un rato más y la invito a cenar cuando la rubia comento que era hora de regresar a Columbia.

**-Deberíamos despertarla-** señalo Santana a Rachel que seguía dormida, pero esta vez abrazando la almohada, algo que provoco en Quinn una ternura inmensa y las terribles ganas de convertirse en aquel objeto.

**-No lo creo-** replico Quinn colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Rachel y rozando inocentemente su rostro. **-Parecía un poco cansada. Lo mejor sera dejarla descansar un rato más.**

Después de eso deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena y se levanto de la cama, tomando a Santana suavemente del brazo para salir de allí sin despertar a Rachel. Sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la latina dijera algo respecto a lo que acaba de ver, y no se equivocaba.

**-¿Vas seguir negándome que te mueres por Berry, Q?-** cuestiono la latina caminando al lado de Quinn rumbo a la cocina. Pero Quinn no respondió.

No quería responder a eso por que ni ella lo sabia. Rachel era su amiga y quería pensar de esa forma. No quería verla como mujer por que si lo hacia seria su perdición. Rachel Berry estaba embarazada y ella estaba allí para apoyarla, no para enamorarse.

_-Recuerdalo, Fabray. No estas aquí para enamorarte-_ se recordó mentalmente.

**-¿Donde esta Rachel?-** cuestiono Kurt cuando las vio entrar a la cocina.

**-Esta durmiendo-** informo Quinn sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos en señal de cansancio. **-Me pareció que lo mejor seria dejarla descansar un rato más. Somos nosotros tres asi que me gustaría que cenemos aquí en la cocina si no les molesta.**

**-¿Me pueden explicar que fue lo que paso esta tarde?-** les exigió el chico de cabello castaño, cuando ya estaban cenando. **-Primero traga antes de hablar, Santana.**

**-Desde hace una semana que estoy viviendo aquí, en New York. Pedí la transferencia de Yale a Columbia, pero Rachel no sabia nada de eso y...-** Quinn detuvo su relato cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. **-¿Por qué no te sorprendes, Hummel?**

**-Por que eso ya lo sabia gracias a Santana, Fabray-** respondió el chico con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un poco de agua.** -De hecho hoy me pidió que la cubriera por que saldría contigo.**

**-Algo que evidentemente no pudiste hacer-** replico la latina apuntándolo con el tenedor. **-Se suponía que Rachel no debía enterarse de esa manera. Quinn pidió específicamente que le guardáramos el secreto.**

**-En realidad te pedí a ti que me guardaras el secreto, Santana-** aclaro Quinn mirándola con el ceño fruncido. **-Kurt tampoco debería saberlo. No te ofendas pero...**

**-Déjame aclararte algo, abeja reina-** le dijo Kurt a Quinn con seriedad. **-De quien estamos hablando es de mi estrellita, no es cualquier chica. Todo lo que gire entorno a ella yo debo saberlo. Si te contamos sobre el embarazo de Rachel fue por que realmente te necesitamos y sabemos que ella también te necesita aunque no lo diga, pero eso no te da derecho a crear secretismo a su alrededor, por que si Rach sale lastimada por tu culpa, conocerás la furia del Escuadrón Gay.**

**-El nombre fue idea mía-** agrego Santana mirando a Quinn que los miraba a ambos con su mejor cara de confusión. **-Por cierto, yo apoyo a Kurt. Reconozco que Berry puede ser un poco... agobiante y te inspira esas irresistibles ganas de ahorcarla con un alambre de púas cada vez que abre la boca, pero en el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, me acostumbre a su constante y, por momentos insoportable, alegría. No me gustaría que eso se acabe.**

**-¿Asi hablas de tu "chica", Santana?-** cuestiono Quinn con celos y dibujando comillas. Esa actitud por parte de la rubia hizo reír a los otros dos chicos.

**-¿Puedes creerlo, Kurt?-** le pregunto Santana al chico. **-La enana pasa toda la tarde con ella, muy abrazaditas las dos en la cama, simulando ser amigas cuando en realidad parecían una pareja y te podría jurar que si no llegábamos nosotros, Fabray le comía la boca de un beso-** Sentencio la latina. Kurt asintió en su apoyo mientras miraba como Quinn se ruborizaba. Después de eso Santana continuo: **-Encima usaban la excusa de que se acercaban más una a la otra para dejarnos espacio a nosotros, siendo que sobraban como veinte centímetros de cada lado...**

**-Ni hablar de la fotografía que le hicimos semanas atrás- **menciono Kurt como si nada, mientras Quinn ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

**-Ya esta bien, basta-** pidió Quinn cuando Santana iba a agregar algo. **-No sé lo que... Bueno si sé lo que están pensando esas cabecitas retorcidas y repleta de spray para el cabello. Pero no es nada de lo que ustedes piensan. Santana dile Kurt por qué estoy aquí.**

**-Fabray esta aquí por que muere de amor por Berry, pero prefiere esconder todo eso bajo la absurda y odiosa excusa de que son amigas. Por eso se pone celosa cuando digo que la enana es mi chica o...**

**-¡Eso no es cierto, Lopez!-** exclamo Quinn fulminando a la latina con la mirada. **-Estoy aquí para apoyar a Rachel como ella y los chicos del Club Glee lo hicieron conmigo. Es mi amiga y la quiero como tal. No hay ningún interés romántico, entiéndelo.**

**-¿Quinn?-** la llamo Rachel con voz somnolienta desde el dormitorio.

**-Te salvo la campana, Fabray-** repuso Santana cuando Quinn se alejaba de ellos, luego miro a Kurt con complicidad y le dijo: **-Te apuesto cincuenta dolares a que la enana le pide que se quede a dormir esta noche y Fabray acepta.**

**-Te escuché, Lopez. Mejor deja de hacer estúpidas apuestas y cuéntale a Kurt lo que paso esta tarde-** pidió Quinn deteniendo momentáneamente su caminata y mirando a sus amigos. **-Y hazme el favor de contar como fueron las cosas en realidad, no le agregues detalles que no existen ¿Si?**

**-Mmm... no lo sé, Satán-** dudo Kurt recordando lo ultimo dicho por la latina. **-Quinn esta en pose negadora, pero la diva es muy persuasiva y podría convencerla. No quiero perder mi dinero-** el chico se quedo pensando un rato y después agrego, tendiéndole la mano a la latina con resignación: **-A lo mejor tengo un golpe de suerte asi que, acepto. Ahora cuéntame lo que paso esta tarde.**

/-/

**-Pensé que te habías ido, Quinnie-** fue lo primero que la rubia escucho cuando entro a la habitación de Rachel.

**-Estaba cenando con los chicos, pero ya se me fue el hambre-** respondió Quinn recordando la conversación que mantuvo con sus amigos minutos antes. **-Por cierto, levántate de esa cama, tienes que cenar.**

**-No tengo hambre, Q-** se negó Rachel palmeando su cama indicándole a Quinn que quería que se sentara junto a ella. Algo que la rubia hizo rápidamente. **-Amm... ¿Te quedaras a dormir?**

**-No me han hecho una invitación formal, asi que...-** respondió Quinn intentando ocultar sus nervios, pero fue en vano. **-Ya...**

**-No puedes irte-** interrumpió Rachel rápidamente.**-Digo... Eh... Es un poco tarde y es... La calle es peligrosa a esta hora... Ha-hay vagabundos, ladrones, hombres lo-lobos, brujas, grillos, ma-mariposas...**

**-Rachel ¿Estas nerviosa?-** indago Quinn con media sonrisa. ¿Desde cuando una mariposa era peligrosa? ¿o un grillo lo era?. Su pecho se inflo de orgullo y felicidad al pensar que a lo mejor la morena estaba nerviosa por ella.

**-Quiero que te quedes a dormir esta noche, Quinn... conmigo-** confeso la morena bajando la mirada con timidez. ¿Desde cuando era tímida? ¿Por que la ponía nerviosa proponer aquello a Quinn? Era lo normal ¿No? Eran amigas. No había nada malo en pedirle a tu amiga que duerma de nuevo contigo, en tu cama.

_-¿Amiga? ¿En serio, Rachel?-_ cuestiono una voz sarcástica en su cabeza que, asombrosamente, se parecía a la de Santana.

/-/

**-Me debes cincuenta dolares, Lady Hummel-** Sentencio Santana cuando ambos fueron a despedirse de las chicas, que ya estaban acostadas en la cama de la morena.

**-Ni me lo recuerdes-** gruño Kurt. **-Es la ultima vez que confió en ti, Fabray.**

**-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Kurt. Tiene el asombro don de persuadir-** respondió Quinn sin entrar en detalles.

En realidad Rachel no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que Fabray aceptara la propuesta de dormir juntas. Pero eso no se lo diría a los otros chicos por que comenzarían con la tonta teoría sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Rachel Berry.

**-Hasta mañana, parejita-** se despidió Santana haciendo sonrojar a ambas. **-Si van a tener sexo traten de no gritar mucho. Necesito descansar.**

**-¡Santana!-** gritaron Rachel y Quinn al unisono, ruborizándose.

**-¿Quinn grita mucho mientras tienen sexo?-** le pregunto Kurt a Santana.

**-¡Hummel!-** esta vez fueron la latina y la rubia quienes gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso, Santana saco a su amigo a empujones de la habitación de la morena que, desde la pregunta hecha por Kurt, se acostó dándole la espalda a Quinn. Ya no había dudas, Santana y la rubia tenían algo a escondidas y no se lo estaban diciendo. Le dolió mucho saber que Quinn era algo más que la mejor amiga de Santana. Pensar que era Santana la dueña de los labios de Quinn le provoco una tristeza inmensa, tristeza que aumento cuando su mente le jugo una mala pasada y se las imagino a ambas en una misma cama haciendo el amor y regalándose caricias y besos.

**-Ey, Rach ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono Quinn cuando escucho un sollozo por parte de la morena.

**-Estoy bien, Quinn-** respondió Rachel pateándose internamente por llorar teniendo a Quinn a escasos centímetros de ella.

**-Ven aquí-** pidió la rubia extendiendo los brazos y tirando suavemente de Rachel para que correspondiera a su abrazo. Ver a la diva de esa manera la destruyo por dentro, le rompió el corazón.

**-Tu corazón late muy rápido-** comento la morena cuando, disimuladamente se limpio las lagrimas y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

_-Es por tu culpa-_ respondió la mente de la rubia._ -¿Qué cosa has dicho, Fabray? No olvides el por qué estas aquí. ¡Estúpida Santana que te taladra la cabeza con esas absurdas ideas!_

**-Cuando viniste a visitarnos semanas atrás, ¿Tú ya sabias sobre mi embarazo?-** cuestiono la diva minutos después de haber estado en silencio.

**-Si, ya lo sabia. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que vine-** respondió Quinn mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rachel.

**-Creí que habías venido por Santana-** espeto Berry con una pizca de celos, que Quinn logro detectar y que le hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

**-Vine por ella, pero también vine por Kurt y... por ti-** confeso la rubia sin abandonar su sonrisa.** -Rachel eres mi amiga, al igual que ese par que quiere volverme loca-** siguió Quinn haciendo referencia a los miembros del Escuadrón Gay. **-Si vengo por uno, vengo por todos. Son prácticamente mi familia. Deberías saberlo ya.**

**-¿De-de veras somos tu familia?-** pregunto la diva completamente asombrada por las palabras de Quinn. Jamás imagino que la rubia pudiera llegar a considerarla su familia, ni a ella ni a Kurt.

**-De verdad, Rach-** confirmo Quinn tomándola de la barbilla. **-Santana, Kurt, tú y ahora este bebé-** decía la rubia mientras colocaba su mano en el vientre de Rachel, algo que hizo estremecer a ambas. **-son mi familia. Por eso me mude de New Haven a New York, por que ya no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ustedes.**

Rachel la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Las palabras no le salían debido a la emoción que sintió por culpa de las palabras de Fabray. Ella también la consideraba parte de esa disparatada familia que estaba conformada por el tío Kurt, la sexy tía Tana, papá Brody, papá Finn, mamá Rachel y Quinn, a secas, por que no le gustaba como sonaba en su cabeza el "tía Quinn". Ya le encontraría un mejor titulo para ponerle a la rubia.

**-¿Entonces este abrazo confirma que ya pertenezco a esta familia?-** cuestiono Quinn sonriendo y aferrándose más a Rachel. **-¿Puedo decirle a todo el mundo que ya soy la "tía Quinn"?**

**-Tendremos que hacer tu presentación oficial-** respondió Rachel después de soltarse del abrazo. **-¿Qué te parece el martes que viene cerca de las tres de la tarde?**

**-¿Por qué ese día?-** pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Qué hay?**

**-Deberás venir para saberlo-** Repuso Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa. Dejaría a Quinn con la intriga y eso le gustaba, por que la rubia se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el ceño tratado de entender de que iba todo aquello y ella se moria por morder ese labio y...

-¡STOP! ALTO AHI, RACHEL BERRY! PON EL FRENO DE MANO YA- le grito su cabeza mientras que su corazón aceleraba.

**-Esta bien. Recuerdame anotar un recordatorio donde diga 'Martes cita con Rachel Berry. No faltar por nada del mundo'-** pidió Quinn que se ruborizo el comprender como sonaba aquella frase. Rubor que fue descubierto por la morena.** -Entonces, ¿Quienes estarán en "mi presentación oficial"?**

**-Estarán el tío Kurt, la tía Santana...**

**-La sexy tía Tana-** corrigió la voz de la latina sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Santana entraba al dormitorio de Rachel con una almohada en la mano y se recostaba al lado de ésta empujándola más cerca de Quinn.

**-Ya me lo agradecerás algún día-** le susurro la latina a la diva bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn. **-Aprovecha, Berry.**

**-Santana ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-** Pregunto Quinn con los dientes apretados. _-Recordatorio N° 2: Matar a Santana Lopez y luego esconder el cuerpo-_ anoto en su mente.

**-No me puedo dormir por que ustedes están parloteando como un par de loros en celo-** respondió la latina abrazando la cintura de Rachel con su brazo, pero este rápidamente fue quitado por Quinn. **-Tranquila, sabueso. No volveré a tocar tu carne.**

**-¿Con que están haciendo un trío y no me invitan?-** bromeo la voz de Kurt desde la puerta de la habitación de Rachel.

**-Pensamos que eras gay, Kurt, pero si quieres puedes sumarte-** respondió Rachel siguiéndole la broma a su amigo.

No es que no le hubiese molestado la intromisión de la latina a su dormitorio, por que si lo hizo. Pero la molestia desapareció al darse cuenta de la situación. Volvería a dormir cerca de Quinn como lo hizo semanas atrás y como también lo había hecho esa misma tarde. Asi que no había nada por lo cual enojarse. Como dijo Santana, algún día se lo agradecería.

Quinn por otro lado, quería matar a ambos chicos. Sacarlos a empujones, no solo de la habitación de Rachel sino también del departamento. Luego cerrar la puerta con llave y quedarse a solas con la morena para volver a la cama y abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo minutos antes de la llegada de Santana y de Kurt.

**-Ya que estamos todos en la cama ¿Podríamos dormir? Estoy cansada-** repuso la latina minutos después. Dándole la espalda a Rachel y abrazando la almohada que trajo con ella.

**-¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación entonces?-** ataco Quinn en un susurro.

**-Te escuche, Fabray. Que fea la actitud que estas teniendo, rubia. Pensaba irme pero por lo que acabas de decir me quedare, perdón, nos quedaremos ¿Verdad, Kurt?-** pregunto la latina pero el chico no respondió, en su lugar solo escucho un sonoro ronquido que hizo reír a Quinn y a Rachel. **-¿Se durmió? ¿El muy tonto se durmió? ¡Maldita sea, porcelana!**

**-Parece que tu compañero de aventuras te dejo sola, Lopez-** bromeo Rachel apoyando su mano en la cintura de Quinn para mirar detrás de ésta, que es donde estaba acostado Kurt. Bueno, esa era la excusa. En realidad quería, más bien sentía la necesidad de tocar a Quinn, aunque sea una milésima de segundo. Algo que la rubia agradeció internamente.

**-Mañana me vengare de Hummel. Ahora duérmanse las dos-** ordeno a latina

Quinn se acomodo mejor en la cama mientras Rachel apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que Santana abandonaba su almohada y en su lugar abrazaba a la diva por la cintura y Kurt, bueno Kurt le daba la espalda a las chicas y dormía boca abajo con una mano colgando.

_-Recordatorio N° 3: Recuerda que no estas aquí para enamorarte, Fabray-_ se dijo Quinn mentalmente cuando su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente después de que Rachel le regalara un pequeño pero duradero beso en la mejilla.

_-Recuerda que no estas aquí para enamorarte, Quinn-_ se recordó por ultima vez acercándose más a Rachel para luego caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo... en los de Rachel Berry.

- 0 -

Bueno como siempre... Gracias por leer, comentar y tener entre sus favoritos a esta historia.

Estoy pensando en escribir otro Fic para cuando termine con este (No se asusten, este aun le falta para terminar). pero me gustaría saber si quieren que el próximo sea un #Faberry o un #Brittana.

Además quería informarles que me pueden encontrar en #Twitter bajo el usuario de SirshaRomanoff, es nuevo, recién sacadito del horno, pero bueno...

En fin, acá en Argentina es un poco tarde asi que me voy despidiendo...

Nos leemos en la próxima...!

Hasta pronto...! (Dicho al modo Homero Simpsons xD. Perdón la falta de sueño me hace alucinar)

Besos & Abrazos!


	8. Capitulo 8 - Presentación

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 8 - Presentación**

El martes de la siguiente semana había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Quinn. La noche anterior no había dormido prácticamente nada, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para hacerlo. Sabia que ese día seria especial pero no sabia a que grado. Rachel le había dicho que seria su presentación oficial en aquella loca "familia". Pertenecería a la familia de Rachel Berry y eso le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo y felicidad.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, por que si lo estaba. Quería ver a Rachel cuanto antes. A pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad y de hablar casi a diario vía teléfono o mensaje de texto, Quinn la extrañaba. Extrañaba aquella sensación de estabilidad y paz que le ofrecía la presencia de la morena. Extrañaba sentir su hipnotizarte aroma. Extrañaba el cuerpo de Rachel junto al de ella, la sensación de ser quemada por un hierro al rojo vivo cuando las pequeñas manos o los dedos de la diva rozaban su piel.

_-No estas aquí para enamorarte, Quinn-_ se recordaba mentalmente. Automáticamente aquella frase era seguida por una voz en su cabeza. Voz que sonaba como la de Santana cuestionandole con ironía: _-¿Esta segura, Fabray?_

Por supuesto que estaba segura. No debía ni podía enamorarse de Rachel. Ni de Rachel ni de nadie. En su lista de prioridades estaban su familia, su carrera universitaria y su pasión oculta por la fotografía y la escritura. El amor no entraba en esa lista, o al menos no quería que entrase. Por que si lo hacia todo se complicaría.

La entrada de Eleonor, su compañera de dormitorio, a éste ultimo mencionado fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos. La chica de cabello negro y ojos azules traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando ver sus prefectos dientes blancos.

**-Ey, Quinn ¿Qué tal la ultima clase del día?-** le pregunto la chica amablemente sentándose junto a la rubia en la cama de esta.

**-Bien, ya sabes... Lo de siempre-** respondió Quinn devolviendole la sonrisa a la chica y encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Aburridaaa-** canturreo la chica haciendo reír a Fabray. **-En realidad venia a invitarte a que me acompañaras a Central Park.**

**-¿Ahora?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando su reloj pulsera. Eran las 13:15 y su cita con Rachel era a las 14:30. _"Cita"_ resonó en su mente y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios.

**-No sera por mucho tiempo, de hecho a las 14:30 tengo que encontrarme con mi primo allí pero no quiero ir sola-** repuso Eleonor mirando a Quinn suplicante y formando un pequeño puchero con los labios. **-¿Me acompañas, Q? **

**-Esta bien, esta bien-** accedió Quinn. La actitud de la chica le hizo acordar a Brittany y esa fue la razón por la cual no se opuso a la petición de la chica de ojos azules.** -¿Segura que no eres pariente de Brittany S. Pierce?**

**-¿Quien es Brittany S. Pierce?-** cuestiono Eleonor con desconcierto.

**-Es una amiga. Te cuento de ella mientras caminamos rumbo a Central Park ¿Te parece?-** repuso Quinn mientras ambas chicas tomaban sus respectivos bolsos y salían del dormitorio.

/-/

**-...y entonces, estábamos viendo esa película de zombies y de repente se cortó la luz, automáticamente me abrace a Erik. A lo mejor te parece algo tonto lo que te voy a decir pero fue ahí cuando supe que ya no podía seguir negando que me había enamorado de él y que ya no quería dejarlo ir-** relataba Eleonor su historia de amor, después de media hora caminando por Central Park.

**-No me parece tonto en absoluto. De hecho me parece tierno-** replico Quinn con sinceridad. **-¿Asi que te enamoraste de Erik gracias a una película de zombies?**

**-No, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no quería ni podía dejarlo ir-** aclaro la joven de ojos azules entrelazando su brazo con el de Quinn, que acepto gustosa. **- En realidad, Erik me gustaba desde mucho antes. Al principio lo negaba por que era mi amigo, pero es difícil ocultar por mucho tiempo algo que se vuelve incontrolable.**

**-Te entiendo-** repuso Quinn inconscientemente.

**-Cuando lo vi por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, fue como recuperar una parte de mi que me faltaba, fue sentirme completa de nuevo-** decía Eleonor con una sonrisa enamorada. **-Pero tenia que volver a la realidad y recordarme que solo era mi amigo. Recordar que él vivía en otra ciudad y yo aquí. Las despedidas eran lo más doloroso para mi, simplemente no quería dejarlo ir. Quería tenerlo cerca de mi todo el tiempo y...**

El relato de la chica de cabello negro se vio interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Quinn y casi, casi que la rubia agradeció aquella interrupción. La historia de Eleonor estaba tomando un rumbo que a ella le incomodaba. La chica estaba relatando una historia que se le hacia conocida, muuuuy conocida.

**-Hola, Santana-** saludo Quinn cuando atendió la llamada. **-¿Qué necesitas?**

_**-Te necesito aquí, Fabray. La enana no para de dar vueltas por todo el departamento y ya esta poniéndome nerviosa. Se acerca la hora de ir al...**_

_**-Santana, cierra la boca-**_ escucho Quinn que decía la voz de Rachel a lo lejos.

_**-Ok, ok... Ya entendí, Berry-**_ espeto la latina con molestia y Quinn hubiera jurado que en ese momento estaría rodando los ojos. _**-Dime donde estas y te pasamos a buscar, Q.**_

**-Estoy en la misma calle donde estuvimos la semana pasada viendo ropa ¿Lo...-** decía Quinn mirando a su alrededor en busca de la dirección pero algo llamo su atención. **-Espera, ¿dijiste 'pasamos'? ¿Tú y quien más pasaran por mi? Te recuerdo que...**

_**-En unos minutos estamos ahí. Ni se te ocurra irte, Fabray-**_ la corto Santana finalizando la llamada.

Quinn simplemente resoplo con fastidio. Odiaba que la dejasen con la palabra en la boca y la latina era justamente eso lo que acaba de hacer. Además estaba el hecho que se acercaba la hora de su cita con Rachel y... Un momento, Rachel había mencionado que en _"su presentación oficial a la familia"_ estarían Kurt y Santana, asi que si la latina dijo 'te pasamos a buscar' eso significaba que también iría Rachel a buscarla.

**-Tierra llamando a Quinn-** escucho que decía la voz de Eleonor, después de varios minutos perdida en sus pensamientos. **-No me digas que a ti también te controlan el cerebro. Si es asi hay que buscar donde escondernos, Q. A mi hamster una vez...**

**-Tranquila, estoy bien-** tranquilizo la rubia después de soltar una carcajada tras lo dicho por su amiga. **-Definitivamente te llevarías bien con Britt.**

**-Supongo que eso es un alago-** respondió la joven encogiendo un hombro mientras sonreía. **-Uh, mira... Allí viene camioneta de mi primo.**

Quinn siguió con la mirada la dirección que señalaba Eleonor y se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que una camioneta negra disminuía la velocidad y se estacionaba a pocos metros de donde estaban paradas ella y Eleonor. Su sorpresa aumento cuando reconoció al chico que bajaba del vehículo con unos lentes negros y una sonrisa que podía a enamorar a cualquiera.

**-¿Brody? ¿Brody Weston es tu primo?-** cuestiono Quinn a la chico de pelo negro, que asentía completamente feliz sin perder de vista al chico. **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Brody era tu primo, Eleonor?**

Pero la rubia no obtuvo su respuesta por que justo en ese momento Brody abrazaba efusivamente a su prima levantándola ligeramente del suelo.

**-Hola, Quinn-** saludo el chico regalándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia pero sin soltar a su prima. **-Que bueno verte de nuevo.**

Claro, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?. Eleonor y Brody tenían los mismos ojos azules a excepsion del pelo y casi las mismas expresiones al hablar. A pesar de ser primos, se parecían bastante.

**-¿Se conocen?-** Cuestiono Eleonor mirando a ambos chicos.

**-Si, Quinn es amiga de Rachel-** explico Brody. **-¿De donde se conocen ustedes?**

**-Somos compañeras de dormitorio en Columbia-** respondió Quinn saliendo de su asombro.

Brody iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por la bocina del automóvil. Quinn rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el vehículo y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando descubrió que en el asiento de copiloto estaba, nada más y nada menos, que Rachel Barbra Berry. La misma que se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, de su...

_-¡Stop ahí, Fabray! Recuerda que no estas aquí para... ¡Demonios, no hagas eso, Rachel Berry!-_ grito su mente cuando la diva le regalo su mejor sonrisa desde el asiento de copiloto y su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad asombrosa, casi incontrolable.

_-"...pero es difícil ocultar por mucho tiempo algo que se vuelve incontrolable"-_ resonó aquella frase dicha por Eleonor en su mente golpeándola directamente en su corazón.

**-Quinnie, deja de babear y mueve tu precioso trasero hasta aquí que tenemos que irnos-** le grito Santana que tenia medio cuerpo fuera de la camioneta de Brody.

**-Aww... ¿Te dicen 'Quinnie'? Que tierno**- pregunto Eleonor mientras se acercaba a la camioneta de su primo. **-¿Puedo decirte 'Quinnie' yo también?**

Quinn no quitaba la vista de la morena. Se veía extremadamente hermosa, bueno ya lo era. Pero ese brillo especial que tenia en sus ojos marrones ese día resaltaba aun más su belleza.

**-Hola-** saludo Quinn con la voz entrecortada. Trago saliva para eliminar el nudo que se formo en su garganta y agrego: **-¿Como estas, Rach?**

**-Ahora mucho mejor-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios mirando fijamente a Quinn.

El resto miraba atentamente los movimientos que realizaban ambas chicas. Kurt y Santana sonreían con complicidad. Brody con resignación y Eleonor con felicidad. Ahora entendía por que Quinn le dijo _"te entiendo"_ cuando ella le relataba su historia de amor con Erik. Su compañera de dormitorio estaba perdida, completamente perdida y su perdición tenia nombre y apellido.

Después de eso Brody hizo las presentaciones correspondientes entre sus amigos y su prima iniciando todos juntos el viaje hacia un lugar que Quinn no estaba ni enterada. Por suerte la camioneta del chico era amplia. Brody y Rachel iban adelante en el asiento de piloto y copiloto, respectivamente. Santana y Kurt se acercaron más dejando espacio para Quinn y, sorpresivamente, para Eleonor.

**-Weston no me habías dicho que tenias una prima tan sexy-** espeto Santana golpeando el asiento del chico. **-Ahora empiezas a caerme mejor, pero solo un poquito. Aun sigues en mi lista negra.**

**-Tú eres la chica que estuvo en el campus el otro día, ¿verdad?-** cuestiono Eleonor mirando a Santana con una sonrisa. **-La que fue a buscar a Quinnie.**

**-¿Quinnie?-** indago Rachel lanzandole una mirada asesina a la chica de cabello negro. Misma mirada que le lanzo a Quinn segundos después.** -¿Desde cuando eres 'Quinnie'?**

A Rachel no le gustaba para nada que aquella desconocida llamara de esa forma a Quinn. Solo ella tenia el privilegio de hacerlo. Bueno, ella y Santana, algo que también le molesto pero solo fueron unos segundos, ya que recordó que Quinn regañaba a la latina cada vez que la llamaba asi. En cambio a ella no le decía nada, sino todo lo contrario, sonreía cuando se lo decía.

_-Soy la preferida de Quinn_- grito la mente de Rachel con felicidad.

**-Tranquila, Berry-** Intervino Santana en salvación de su amiga, que se había quedado en completo silencio. **-Esta bien que marques tu territorio, pero no debes preocuparte por nada. Quinn ya me dejo bien en claro que esta hermosura de aquí-** Señalo la latina tendiéndole una mano a Eleonor que se la tomo casi al instante. **-para mi **

**desgracia, es heterosexual.**

**-Wow... ¿Eres lesbiana?-** cuestiono la chica abriendo sus ojos azules al máximo.

**-Amm... Si, soy lesbiana ¿Eso te molesta?-** pregunto Santana con seriedad.

**-Para nada-** respondió Eleonor con sinceridad. **-De hecho podrías pasarme tu numero, asi puedo llamarte cuando sienta curiosidad y quiera experimentar tener sexo lesbico con alguien de confianza, o cuando mi novio quiera hacer un trío-** decía la chica con inocencia. **-O también podemos...**

**-¡Eleonor!-** exclamo Brody desde su lugar pero entregándole una mirada asesina a su prima a través del espejo retrovisor.

**-Wanky-** fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Santana que, por primera vez, no tenia palabras para rebatir aquello.

**-Me hace acordar a...-** empezó Kurt con los ojos bien abiertos por la conversación que mantenían la latina y Eleonor.

**-a Brittany, lo sé. A mi también-** coincidió Quinn mientras Hummel asentía en aprobación.

**-Llegamos-** anuncio Rachel una vez que Brody detuvo la camioneta en el estacionamiento de un hospital, que para la morena y para Santana era familiar. Allí fue donde le confirmaron a Rachel que seria mamá.

Quinn no entendía nada de aquello. La extraña pero divertida conversación entre Santana y Eleonor la había distraído del camino, bueno en realidad la había distraído de Rachel. Era increíble como no podía despegar sus ojos verdes de la morena por una milésima de segundo, o como su corazón pedía a gritos abrazarla.

_-Esto no esta bien-_ se reprocho en su mente mientras sacudía la cabeza, eliminando todos aquellos pensamientos y se concentraba en descifrar que hacían todos ellos en aquel hospital.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** cuestiono la rubia mirando a Santana.

**-Cállate. Ya lo veras-** espeto la latina con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios, algo que descoloco a Quinn.

Los seis entraron al hospital y se dirigieron a la parte de ginecología, que es donde le harían la primera ecografia a Rachel, teniendo en cuenta que casi estaba entrando a su tercer mes de embarazo.

**-Díganme que no es lo que estoy pensando-** pidió Quinn cuando llegaron a su destino y fue consciente de la situación.

La primera ecografia era algo especial, algo que solo debían compartir los padres, no toda la _"familia"_. ¿Cómo iban a entrar los seis en una habitación donde se llevaría a cabo algo tan intimo y tan especial en la vida de una embarazada?

**-Quinn, sabia que si te lo decía no vendrías-** confeso Rachel mirándola a los ojos y tomando su mano, algo que provoco un escalofrío en ambas. **-Pero realmente quiero que estés conmigo este día. Al igual que ellos-** señalo al resto de los chicos **-eres importante para mi, Quinn ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?**

**-Rachel, yo...-** decía la rubia tomando el rostro de la diva con su mano. Acción que hizo que Rachel cerrara los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

**-Rachel Berry-** llamo el medico con una carpeta en la mano. La morena le regalo una ultima sonrisa a Quinn y se dirigió al medico, que le sonrió amablemente. **-Justo a tiempo. Primero entraras tú sola. Haremos algunas revisiones y luego podrá pasar la familia ¿De acuerdo?**

Fueron los quince minutos más largos en la vida de Quinn Fabray. Rachel le estaba pidiendo algo que ella se moría por hacer pero que no era lo correcto. Ella no podía estar allí, ese lugar le correspondía a Brody o a Finn, no a ella. Por cierto ¿Donde estaba el chico alto? Debería esta allí apoyando a Rachel.

**-¿Entraran todos?-** cuestiono la voz del medico y los presentes asintieron. **-Perfecto, pueden pasar.**

Entraron todos menos Quinn y eso a Rachel la destrozo. Necesitaba a la rubia a su lado, tomando su mano. Necesitaba su dosis de _"descarga Fabray"_, como ella lo llamaba a lo que sea que sentía cuando tenia a Quinn cerca.

**-No te preocupes, diva-** la tranquilizo Santana apoyando su mano en el hombro. **-De un momento a otro la tendrás aquí, sujetando tu mano.**

**-Bien ¿Quieren conocer al pequeño o pequeña?-** pregunto el medico con diversión, colocando gel en el vientre de la morena y comenzando a trasladar el aparato que les permitiría conocer a Little Berry.

**-Pensé que no vendrías-** dijo Rachel cuando sintió una mano suave tomar la de ella.

**-¿y perderme esto?-** replico Quinn con los ojos vidriosos alternando su mirada entre Rachel y la pantalla donde se podía ver al bebé. **-Ni loca.**

Quiso resistirse, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no entrar a aquella habitación pero su corazón fue más fuerte que su mente.

**-¿Por que Little Berry tiene dos corazones?-** cuestiono Santana frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia la pantalla.

**-Efectivamente, hay dos corazones, pero no es un solo bebé. Son dos-** informo el medico con una sonrisa. **-Felicitaciones, señora Berry. Será madre de gemelos.**

La felicidad no cabía en el cuerpo de Rachel Berry. Seria madre de gemelos, tenia a sus amigos a su lado compartiendo aquel momento tan importante. Tenia la mano de Quinn sosteniendo la suya con tanta ternura pero a la vez con seguridad y protección.

**-Wow... Gemelos-** dijo Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos y la mandíbula caída. **-A falta de un Berry, tendremos dos más. Increíble.**

**-Los Berry Twins-** grito Santana con emoción chocando la mano con Eleonor que también tenia lagrimas en los ojos y miraba como el rostro de su primo demostraba la felicidad y la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

Pero a quien realmente buscaba Rachel con la mirada era a Quinn. Quería, necesitaba, deseaba ver los ojos de la rubia, solo eso pedía para que su felicidad sea completa.

**-Felicitaciones, señora Berry-** bromeo Quinn limpiándose las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos completamente incontrolables.

**-Te dije que hoy haría tu presentación oficial a la familia. Asi que...-** susurro Rachel en el oído de Quinn cuando ésta la abrazo. **-Bienvenida a mi familia, Quinn Fabray.**

- 0 -

**Bueno antes que nada y como siempre... Gracias por leer, por comentar y por tener esto entre sus favoritos! Parezco disco rallado pero es que de verdad no puedo dejar de agradecer la buena onda de ustedes para conmigo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el parentesco entre Eleonor y Brody, si no es asi, lo lamento ya no puedo quitar a esa preciosa chica de ojos azules! ;)**

**También**** espero que les haya gustado la doble maternidad de Rachel, a mi me gustan mucho los gemelos o mellizos asi que... no podía no incluirlo aquí :)**

**Bueno, creo que por hoy eso es todo. Asi que...**

**Nos leemos la próxima!**

**Besos & Abrazos**


	9. Capitulo 9 - Viaje

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 9 - Viaje**

Era inexplicable la felicidad que desbordaba por los poros del cuerpo de Rachel a lo largo de aquellos días. Ya era jueves por la mañana pero no muy temprano, de hecho ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y la morena estaba en su departamento con sus amigos chequeando que no le faltara nada en su equipaje.

El martes, después de salir del hospital, Rachel les había comentado a sus amigos que tenia pensado viajar a Lima para darle la noticias a sus padres y de paso mostrarle la ecografia a Finn, ya que el chico no pudo estar presente en ese momento.

Santana y Kurt fueron los primeros en anotarse para acompañar a la diva a Ohio, a pesar de que en aquel lugar estaba el hogar sus respectivas ex parejas. Eleonor no dijo nada por que, si bien era prima de Weston, no tenia nada que hacer en aquel momento que era enteramente privado de Rachel. Por otro lado Brody expreso sus dudas al respecto, él era uno de los posibles padres de los gemelos, por lo tanto debería estar presente cuando Rachel se lo dijera a sus padres, pero tampoco quería agobiar a la morena. Si ella quería que él estuviera a su lado en ese momento, él estaría, sino era asi se quedaría en New York a buscar un empleo un poco más adecuado del que ya tenia.

Al igual que Eleonor, Quinn tampoco dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada. Otra vez estaba manteniendo esa batalla interna donde corazón y cerebro querían salir vencedores al mismo tiempo. Solo basto una mirada de Rachel para que el cerebro de Quinn quedara moribundo tras la paliza que le dio su corazón. Fue una mirada que decía todo y nada a la vez. Una mirada que expresaba lo mucho que Rachel deseaba que Quinn realizara aquel viaje con ella y lo imposible que se hacia a la rubia resistirse aquello.

Quería, deseaba y necesitaba a Quinn a su lado. Quería que la tomara de su mano como lo hizo en aquella sala de hospital mientras miraban juntas a los Berry Twins, como los bautizo Santana. Deseaba mirar ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos verdes de Quinn de nuevo y necesitaba recordarse con urgencia que lo único que las unía era una hermosa amistad, una hermosa y dolorosa amistad.

**-¿Tienes todo listo, Hummel?-** cuestiono Santana sacando a Rachel de sus divagaciones. **-No quiero tirarte del avión en pleno vuelo cuando te pongas a llorar por que te olvidaste algunas de tus apestosas cremas.**

**-Tengo todo, Santana-** respondió el chico rodando los ojos. **-¿Tú tienes todo, diva?**

**-Si, tengo...-** la respuesta de Rachel se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

**-Debe ser Fabray, yo atiendo-** anuncio Santana caminando hacia la puerta, pero una pequeña mano la detuvo.

**-Yo iré-** contradijo Rachel sin mirar a la latina, por que estaba segura que estaría sonriendo con picardía.

Y no se equivocaba, Santana camino hasta Kurt con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios y se posiciono al lado del chico que se encontraba mirando hacia la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada acompañada de la misma sonrisa que la latina.

Rachel sentía como le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas. Casi en cámara lenta abrió la puerta y su corazón bombeo descontroladamente cuando del otro lado se encontró con la rubia de ojos verdes que se estaba apoderando de toda su cordura y compostura.

**-¡Rach!-** saludo Quinn con entusiasmo, dejando su equipaje a un costado y estrechando a la morena entre sus brazos. **-Te extrañe, perdón... los extrañe.**

Era verdad lo que decía Quinn, solamente habían pasado dos días sin ver a Rachel pero aun asi a ella le pareció una eternidad. soñaba con volver a tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, con respirar el aire de alrededor de la morena por que éste estaba cargado del perfume de Rachel y eso le gustaba.

**-Solo pasaron dos días-** respondió Rachel riendo mientras Quinn la levantaba del suelo. La diva entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y se dejo llevar por el momento. No todos los días sientes la risa de Quinn Fabray en tu cuello o su exquisito perfume inundando tus fosas nasales haciéndote sentir en el aire. Ese era un privilegio que pocos tenían y Rachel quería aprovecharlo.

Kurt y Santana carraspearon con intención de hacerse notar. No querían romper el momento intimo de sus amigas pero si no lo hacían perderían el vuelo, algo que a las chicas parecía no importarles.

**-Hola Kurt, hola Santana-** saludo Quinn sin soltar ni dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Se sentía tan bien estar allí, con la morena en sus brazos, sonriendole de una forma que Quinn no llego a descifrar. Mirándola como si fuera lo más hermoso sobre la tierra. Con cuidado, casi con delicadeza, Quinn retiro un mechón de cabello que estorbaba su visión del hermoso rostro de Rachel. Al sentir el contacto, la morena cerro los ojos y se aferro más el cuello de Quinn.

**-Esto es una apuñalada a los ojos. Es peor que la vez que Hudson se paseo con los calzoncillos que parecía de su abuelo por los pasillos del McKinley-** rezongo la latina con una mueca de asco. Luego comenzó a aplaudir para llamar la atención de las chicas. Asombrosamente las saco de su burbuja pero seguían sin soltarse. **-Lamento romper su momento de "amigas" pero hay un vuelo que tomar y si no nos damos prisa lo perderemos. Luego podrán seguir con el histeriqueo en el avión, por el momento me gustarían que me ayudaran con el equipaje. Weston no tarda en llegar y...**

**-¿Me llamaron?**- cuestiono el ultimo nombrado entrando por la puerta de entrada, que aun seguía abierta, con su hermosa sonrisa. Sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando descubrió la posición de Rachel y Quinn. Definitivamente allí había algo y Brody lo sabia o lo intuía.

**-Si, hombre de plástico. Antes de que me ayudes con el equipaje, ve hasta la heladera y trae la jarra de agua fría. Luego tiraselo a Fabray y a Berry, a ver si con eso este par de calenturientas se separan-** sentencio Santana señalando a la rubia y a la morena, que automáticamente se separaron completamente ruborizadas.

Kurt y Brody comenzaron a reír por que dijo la latina y por la actitud de Quinn y Rachel. Después de eso el chico de ojos azules ayudo a Santana con su equipaje y poco a poco fueron salieron del departamento.

En la camioneta de Brody se sentaron casi en la misma posición que la vez pasada, con la diferencia que esta vez fue Quinn quien ocupo el asiento de copiloto mientras que Rachel se sentó en el asiento de atrás entre medio de Kurt y Santana, que no perdían tiempo tirando indirectas haciendo sonrojar a las chicas.

Como el aeropuerto estaba casi lleno, al entrar Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel. Era el primer contacto que tenían después del comentario de Santana. Mentirían si dijeran que ese contacto no las puso nerviosas, pero a pesar de aquello aferraron con más fuerza la mano de la otra y comenzaron su caminata.

Durante el vuelo fue un suplicio para ambas. A Rachel le toco asiento con Brody y con Kurt, mientras que Quinn se sentó con Santana.

**-¿Me dirás de que iba todo eso?-** exigió la latina quitándose los auriculares de los oídos cuando descubrió por enésima vez a Quinn mirando a Rachel. **-¿o seguirás negándome que entre tú y Berry no hay nada?**

**-No sé de que hablas, Santana-** respondió la rubia bajando la mirada concentrándose en la revista que tenia hace quince minutos en la misma pagina.

**-Hablo de la escena que realizaron tú y la enana en el departamento. Estoy segura de que si yo no intervenía la besabas allí mismo, Q-** sentencio la latina mirándola con complicidad.

**-Gracias por intervenir-** susurro Quinn con ironía pasando la pagina de la revista. **-¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto o quieres que te golpee otra vez?**

**-Dejare de hablar de esto cuando me respondas algo-** repuso la latina y tomo el gruñido de Quinn como una aprobación para continuar hablando y preguntar: **-¿Querías besar a Rachel, Q? **

_-Me moría por besarla-_ respondió Quinn en su mente, pero esa respuesta no le daría a Santana por que significaría darle la razón a la latina.

Por otro lado no debía pensar de esa forma hacia Rachel. La morena era su amiga, quien estuvo con ella durante su embarazo, quien la ayudo a entrar en razón, quien a lo largo de aquellos años había intentado ser su amiga y, aunque Quinn lo negara o no lo dijera, también anhelaba aquella amistad. No podía tirar todo eso a la basura ahora que lo había conseguido. No valía la pena arruinar aquella hermosa e indispensable amistad por una confusión de ideas, como Quinn había decidido llamar a eso que sentía respecto a Rachel.

**-Rachel es mi amiga, Santana- **respondió Quinn maldiciéndose por dentro por esa respuesta tan obvia.

**-Brittany también era mi amiga y termine enamorándome de ella, Q-** razono la latina mirándola seriamente. -**Aunque no lo creas te entiendo, no quieres decir nada o no quieres pensar de "esa forma" hacia ella por que es tu amiga de quien estas hablando, eso sumado al hecho de que es una mujer. Lo único que quiero es que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien, me tienes a mi.**

**-Esta embarazada, quiero apoyarla y es mi amiga, San-** murmuro Quinn con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la latina, después de unos minutos en silencio.** -Es muy importante para mi y desde que llegue lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ella, pero lo que no quiero es enamorarme.**

**-Pero eso no significa que no puedas, Q-** respondió Santana con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su amiga dándole a entender que no la presionaría al respecto.

Demasiado ya era con lo ultimo que había dicho Quinn. La rubia ya no seguía en su pose negadora pero tampoco lo reconocería rápidamente y eso la latina lo sabia. Dos lugares más adelante, del lado derecho, vio que una mirada de ojos marrones estaba posada en ellas, sonrió con picardía y levanto su mano entrelazada con la Quinn saludando hacia donde estaba Rachel observándolas.

**-¿Cuando le diremos que tuvimos sexo?-** pregunto de repente la latina y Quinn la miro rápidamente. -**No me mal entiendas, Quinn. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con Finn. En aquel tiempo la enana no me importaba, pero ahora si y no quiero que sufra.**

**-No entiendo por qué tengo que decirle que tuvimos sexo-** rezongo Quinn volviendo a su pose anterior. **-Es mi amiga, no mi chica.**

_-Mi chica-_ repitió Quinn en su mente y sintió que su pecho se inflaba de felicidad y su corazón lo repitió una vez más. _-Mi chica._

**-Kurt me comentó que a ella no le gusta para nada cuando él lanzas esas indirectas respecto a nosotras y yo me di cuenta de eso antes pero como soy Santana Lopez me gusta molestarla, después de todo ella sigue siendo Rachel Berry.**

**-Eres su chica, obvio que le molesta si te relacionan con otra persona que no es ella-** respondió cortante Quinn abandonando el hombro de Santana.

**-Eres patética, Fabray-** bromeo Santana después de soltar una carcajada que volvió a llamar la atención de Rachel, que les lanzo una mirada asesina a ambas chicas. **-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que entre Rachel y yo no pasa nada? Ella no me interesa como mujer y sé que yo a ella tampoco. Si se pone celosa es por que se trata de ti. Si no le gusta para nada la idea de una relación entre tú y yo es por que a ella le gustaría ocupar mi lugar.**

**-¿De verdad?-** pregunto Quinn sorprendida y emocionada, después se corrigió: **-Estas hablando estupideces, Lopez. Como sea, se lo diremos cuando sea el momento apropiada para que no haya confusiones entre tu chica y tú. No quiero ser la tercera en discordia-** bromeo Quinn, más tranquila por que sabia que la latina le había dicho la verdad sobre su relación con Rachel.

Un golpe en el hombro por parte de Santana y después de eso risas que volvieron a llamar a la atención de Rachel.

_-Se ven hermosas juntas-_ pensó Rachel con tristeza._ -Es obvio que Quinn la elegiría a ella-_ Inconscientemente acaricio su vientre y dejo que las lagrimas recorrieran su rostro, agradeciendo que Kurt y Brody estaban dormidos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Lima pudo ver como Quinn buscaba acercarse a ella, pero Rachel se alejaba. Por primera vez no quería tenerla cerca, por que estaba segura que lloraría allí mismo.

Quinn la miro completamente confundida por la actitud de la morena, ella se moría por volver a tomar su mano como lo había hecho antes de subir al avión, pero Rachel parecía no querer eso.

**-¿Nos vamos todos juntos?-** pregunto Brody cuando estuvieron fuera del aeropuerto, en la parada de taxis.

**-Kurt y yo iremos en otro taxi, nuestras casas están cerca asi que...-** respondió la latina haciendo la parada a un taxi. **-Nos juntamos esta noche a cenar ¿Verdad?**

**-Si, le daré la noticia a mis papas esta noche y quiero que estén presentes-** confirmo Rachel sin mirar a Santana, algo que llamo la atención de la latina. **-Avísenme si no van a llegar.**

**-Tranquila, Rach. Allí estaremos-** la tranquilizo Kurt abrazándola en forma de despedida.

**-Tú y yo hablaremos luego, Berry-** fue la despedida de Santana subiendo al taxi seguida de Kurt.

Después de eso todo fue silencio. Quinn miraba a Rachel pero no ésta no le devolvía la mirada. No tenia intenciones de viajar en el mismo taxi que ellos pero cuando Brody le hizo la parada al vehículo se subió junto con ellos, rumbo al hogar de los padres de Rachel y luego a la casa de la mamá de Quinn.

Durante el viaje nadie dijo nada. La rubia sentía que algo se rompía dentro de ella cada vez que Rachel le esquivaba la mirada. Brody sentía la tensión en el aire pero no dijo nada. Ya hablaría con Rachel, le haría saber que si necesitaba hablar de algo, lo que sea, él estaría ahí para ella.

Rachel miraba de soslayo a Quinn pero sin que ésta se de cuenta. Tenia que alejarse de ella para dejar de sentir eso que sentía respecto a la rubia. La escena que presencio en el avión le hizo entender que no tenia que interponerse entre Quinn y Santana.

**-Brody, ¿puedes llevarte esto?-** le pregunto Quinn al chico cuando llegaron a la casa de los Berry. **-Rachel, espera.**

Había tanta autoridad en la voz de Quinn que Rachel no opuso a la petición Le dedico a Brody una sonrisa dulce mientras el chico se dirigía hacia el interior de la casa de los papás de Rachel.

**-¿Puedes decirme por qué has estado evitándome desde que salimos del aeropuerto?-** cuestiono Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel.

**-No te estoy evitando. Te vi ocupada con Santana y preferí darles su espacio-** respondió Rachel bajando la mirada, ocultando sus celos y su tristeza, soltándose del agarre de Quinn.

Aquella respuesta llamo la atención de Quinn y la conversación que tuvo con Santana en el avión resonó en su mente.

**-Rachel, mírame-** Pidió Quinn colocándole la mano en la barbilla de Rachel y dirigiendo su rostro hacia arriba. -**Mírame, por favor. Necesito que me mires, Rach-** La morena dirigió su mirada en los ojos de Quinn y eso fue su perdición. La rubia la miraba con desesperación pero a la vez con ternura.

**-Listo, ya hice lo que pediste ¿Ahora puedo irme?-** cuestiono Rachel intentando parecer dura, pero no podía. El temblor en sus piernas no se lo permitía. Quinn se acerco más a ella y la tomo por la cintura.

**-¿De verdad quieres irte, Rachel Berry?-** ataco Quinn sintiendo el cuerpo de Rachel estremecer. **-¿De verdad quieres que me aleje de ti?**

**-No deberías hacer esto. A tu novia no le gustara-** respondió la diva con un hilo de voz intentando alejarse de los brazos de Quinn. **-No quiero sufrir la furia de la gran Santana Lopez.**

**-Santana no es mi novia ni lo va a ser nunca-** respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. **-Es prácticamente mi hermana, siempre ha sido asi y no va a cambiar en un futuro. Ademas en todo caso si Santana fuera mi novia no tendría por que importarte a ti ¿o si?**

_-Obvio que me importa, Quinn Fabray... y deja de sonreír asi, por favor-_ fue la respuesta que grito la mente de Rachel pero fue muy distinta la que salio de sus labios:

**-Tú y Santana pueden hacer lo que quieran. No me interesa en lo absoluto.**

**-Si tú lo dices... Igual, solo para que lo sepas, entre Santana y yo solamente hay una linda amistad-** aclaro Quinn mientras Rachel bajaba la mirada, avergonzada por la situación. **-Rachel, mírame. Me has privado de tus ojos marrones desde que bajamos del avión, no lo hagas ahora.**

**-Vendrás esta noche ¿cierto?-** pregunto Rachel abrazando a Quinn por la cintura después de unos minutos en silencio.

**-Sigo pensando que esto es algo privado que deben compartir solo la familia, pero si tú quieres que venga esta noche, aquí estaré-** respondió Quinn con su mano en el rostro de Rachel incitándola a que la mire.

Era como un imán para ella. Cuando estaba cerca de la morena perdía el control de su cuerpo y eso comenzó a asustarla. No podía perder el control ahora, no con Rachel. Lentamente se fue alejando pero sin querer hacerlo.

**-Eres parte de mi familia ¿o lo olvidaste?-** Respondió la morena a una distancia prudente para ambas. Por el bien de su amistad y de su cordura. **-Te quiero a mi lado esta noche... Digo, a ti y a los chicos también.**

**-¿Incluso a "mi novia"?-** Bromeo Quinn mientras Rachel se ponía colorada de la vergüenza.

**-Ahora que lo pienso, tú y Santana, no funcionarían como pareja. Prefiero a la latina con Brittany-** confeso Rachel. **-Britt es como su complemento, el cable a tierra de Santana. En cambio tú...**

**-¿Yo qué? ¿Quien crees que seria mi cable a tierra, mi complemento?-** cuestiono Quinn acercándose a ella nuevamente pero con determinación en los ojos.

**-¡Hija!-** gritaron unas voces masculinas interrumpiendo la escena. Rachel resoplo con alivio y Quinn con resignación.

**-Amm... Mi mamá me esta esperando hace un rato, suerte que vivo a pocas cuadras de aquí. Sera mejor que ya me vaya-** repuso Quinn acercándose a Rachel y dejando un prolongado beso en la mejilla de ésta haciéndola sonrojar. **-Te veré esta noche ¿Si? Además me debes una respuesta-** agrego haciendo referencia a la ultima pregunta por parte de la rubia.

**-Te estaré esperando-** respondió Rachel sosteniendo la mano de Quinn mientras veía como sus padres se acercaban cada vez más.

**-Me encanta que lo hagas-** Los labios de Quinn hicieron contacto con la frente de Rachel por ultima vez y lentamente soltó su mano, sin intenciones de alejarse realmente. **-Saluda a tus padres por mi.**

La rubia tomo su equipaje y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de Rachel, que la miraba con una sonrisa idiota en sus labios. Ahora sabia que entre Santana y Quinn no había nada relacionado a lo sentimental y una parte ella se alegraba de que asi sea, más precisamente su corazón.

**-Me encantarí****a ser yo tu complemento, Quinn-** susurro Rachel segundos antes de ser abrazada por sus padres.

- 0 -

Como siempre, primero... Gracias por los comentarios, por leer y por tener esta historias entre sus favoritos!

Segundo quiero pedir disculpas aquellos a los que no les puedo responder los reviews, me encantaría hacerlo, lo juro pero no me aparece la opción para hacerlo. Me gustaría que encontremos algún tipo de comunicación para asi yo agradecerles la buena onda que me transmiten siempre.

Por ultimo decirles que, como saben, los fines de semana no actualizo, asi que nos leeremos el lunes a la madrugada (Hora Argentina)

Prometo tenes más activo mi #Twitter para que, si quieren, nos contactemos por ahí!

Nos leemos la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	10. Capitulo 10 - Noche Complicada

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 10 - Noche Complicada  
**

**-Mamá... ¿Mami?-** llamo Quinn cuando entro a la casa de su madre. Automáticamente unos finos brazos la rodearon.

**-¡Hija!-** exclamo la mujer rubia abrazando más fuerte a su hija.** -¿Cómo has estado, Quinnie?**

**-Que manía que tiene tú y Santana de llamarme 'Quinnie' sabiendo que me molesta-** rezongó Quinn devolviendole rápidamente el abrazo a su madre.

Entraron juntas a la sala de la antigua casa Fabray. Judy no resistió mucho y volvió a abrazar a su hija. No la veía desde que había entrado a la universidad de Yale, hacia ya varios meses. Quinn, a pesar de todo, también extrañaba a su madre. Desde que Judy se divorcio de Russell era una mujer completamente distinta, ya no se reprimía ni reprimía a los demás, sus silencios eran cada vez menos y sus pensamientos eran cada vez más expresados verbalmente.

Quinn agradecía aquel cambio de su madre, pero no podía evitar pensar que si Judy hubiese tenido esa actitud tres años atrás ahora Beth, seguramente, estaría a su lado.

**-¿Como has estado, Quinnie?-** volvió a preguntar Judy y Quinn revoleo sus ojos en desaprobación al sobrenombre que su madre se empeñaba a decir a pesar de haber expresado su molestia al respecto. **-¿Qué te trae por aquí ¿Te echaron de Yale?**

**-No, mamá-** respondió Quinn después de soltar una pequeña risa debido a la innecesaria preocupación de su madre. **-No me echaron de Yale, pero... tampoco sigo yendo ahí. Pedí mi transferencia para Columbia. Estoy viviendo en New York ahora.**

Lo cierto es que Quinn no le había dicho a su madre sobre su transferencia y mucho menos sobre su nueva residencia en New York.

**-¿New York? Pero... ¿Por qué?-** Cuestiono la mujer guiando a Quinn hasta la cocina. **-¿Tienes hambre, hija? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?**

**-Si, por favor**- respondió Quinn siguiendo a su madre y sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar. **-Con respecto a mi transferencia... Yale me gustaba pero Columbia tiene un gran programa de Artes Visuales y, bueno, tú sabes... Fotografía, pintura, dibujo, cine, etc. Es bueno aprender cosas nuevas ¿no?**

Por mucho que amara a su madre no le diría las verdaderas razones del por qué de su cambio de ciudad. No diría nada respecto a lo que le estaba sucediendo con Rachel. Su madre había cambiado para mejor pero Quinn no estaba segura de cuanto lo había hecho.

**-¿La chica Berry no esta viviendo también en New York?-** siguió Judy con su interrogatorio mirando fijamente a Quinn tratando de entender de que iba todo aquello.

**-Amm... Si. Rachel esta viviendo allí junto con Santana y con Kurt. De hecho hemos venido todos juntos desde allí- **explico Quinn tomando el sándwich de tocino que le entregaba su madre.

**-¿Santana? ¿No estaba estudiando en Kentucky?-** pregunto la mujer rubia con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

**-Si, pero... Al parecer se canso de aquel lugar y se fue a New York. Ya conoces a Santana, mamá-** repuso Quinn rodando los ojos.** -Si hay algo que no le gusta, lo cambia y ya.**

**-Esa niña-** dijo la señora Judy mientras reía recordando las ocurrencia de la latina. **-La semana pasada estuvo Brittany aquí-** Quinn la miro con desconcierto pero no habló por que tenia la boca llena, por lo tanto su madre continuo: **-Vino buscando a su gato gordo por que dijo que le había robado no sé que cosa y que se había ido de su casa por que ella lo reprimía en sus adicciones. Esa niña es un encanto. Me gustaba la pareja que hacia junto con Santana. Lastima que se haya terminado.**

Quinn se atraganto con el jugo que estaba tomando en ese momento tras lo ultimo dicho por su madre. ¿Desde cuando era partidaria de la homosexualidad? Según tenia entendido Quinn, eso era algo que su padre ni su madre toleraban.

**-Quita esa cara, Quinnie**- pidió Judy cuando su hija le dedico una mirada de asombro y desconcierto. **-Ya lo dijo el chico ese, el cristiano igual que nosotras... Joe, creo que se llama. El amor es el amor-** razonaba Judy mirando a su hija a los ojos, algo que incomodo a Quinn. **-Si dos personas del mismo sexo se aman, no veo cual sea el problema. Tu padre y yo estuvimos casados siendo heterosexuales y mira como terminamos. Cada uno debe vivir su vida como quiere. Después de todo, Dios nos ama a todos por igual.**

**-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Judy Fabray?-** Cuestiono la rubia asombrada por las palabras de su madre.

**-Ya no soy Fabray, hija. ¿Olvidaste que hace tiempo estoy divorciada de tu padre?**

**-Para mi siempre seras una Fabray-** respondió Quinn acercándose a su madre. **-En el mejor de los sentidos.**

No supo el por qué abrazo a su madre con tanta ternura y desesperación al mismo tiempo. A lo mejor habrá sido lo mucho que anhelaba tenerla a su lado, aunque no lo dijera. Esa necesidad de volver a ser una niña y que su madre le dijera que todo saldría bien, que le acariciara el cabello y le regalara un beso en su rubia cabellera deseándole la mejor de las noches.

**-Sera mejor que me de una ducha y luego seguimos conversando ¿Te parece, mami?-** pregunto Quinn cuando se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cocina.

**-Espera un momento, Quinnie-** le pidió su madre recordando algo que había sucedido días atrás. **-Hace días atrás llamo esa mujer... La que adopto a Beth. No recuerdo su nombre.**

**-¿Shelby? ¿Llamo Shelby, mamá?-** cuestiono Quinn deteniendo su caminata y volviendo rápidamente al lado de su madre.** -¿Qué...? ¿Le paso algo a Beth?**

**-Tranquila, Quinn-** repuso Judy tomando a su hija por los hombros. **-Fue lo primero que le pregunte y me dijo que Beth esta en perfecta condiciones. Lo que quiere en realidad es hablar contigo.**

**-¿No... no te dijo qué es lo que quiere?-** pregunto Quinn un poco más tranquila. Su madre negó con la cabeza. **-Pero, ¿te dejo algún numero de teléfono o algo asi para que pudiera contactarla?**

**-Me dejo un numero de teléfono...-** Empezó Judy mientras Quinn volvía a salir de la cocina a toda prisa pero volvía nuevamente sobre sus pasos al darse cuenta de que no sabia la ubicación de dicho numero. Miro a su madre esperando. **-Esta en la agenda que esta al lado del teléfono de la sala.**

Quinn corrió hasta dicho lugar y con asombrosa rapidez busco la agenda pasando las hojas en busca de algún indicio del numero telefónico de Shelby Corcoran. Estaba nerviosa ¿Para qué negarlo? La ultima vez que hablo con la madre biológica de Rachel las cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos.

**-Hola-** respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono, aumentando los nervios en Quinn.

**-Amm... Hola. Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray-** se presento tratando de eliminar el nudo en su garganta. **-¿Podría hablar con la señora Shelby Corcoran, por favor?**

**-Ella misma habla. Tanto tiempo, Quinn ¿Cómo estas?**- cuestiono la mujer con amabilidad.

**-Eh... Estoy bien ¿y-y tú?**- tartamudeo la rubia. **-¿Có-cómo esta Beth? ¿Le paso algo?**

**-Beth esta en perfecta condiciones. Ya camina asi que tengo que estar el doble de atenta-** Bromeo Shelby para alivianar la tensión.

**-Me imagino-** respondió Quinn con los ojos cristalinos. **-Amm... Me dijo mi madre que llamaste por que quieres hablar conmigo...**

**-Es verdad-** corroboro Corcoran. **-Pero me gustaría que habláramos personalmente ¿Puede ser?**

**-Me encantaría-** respondió rápidamente Quinn. **-¿Cuando quieres que...**

**-La semana que viene, si te parece bien-** Interrumpió Shelby mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba ruidos y balbuceos, que Quinn asocio con Beth.

**-Me parece perfecto-** fue la respuesta de Quinn intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. **-Amm... ¿tienes mi numero de teléfono?. Estoy viviendo en New York ahora y podríamos arreglar con tiempo nuestra reunión. Podría viajar hasta donde tú estas asi...**

**-New York me parece genial-** la corto Shelby. **-Quinn tengo que dejarte. Beth esta llorando y... ¿Puedo llamarte esta noche si no te molesta?.**

**-Por supuesto. Esta noche tengo una cena pero puedes llamar aquí, le diré a mi madre que te pase mi numero si no estoy aquí a la hora de tu llamada. Asi estaremos en contacto.**

**-Por supuesto. Bueno, Quinn... debo irme. Hablamos más tarde-** se despidió Shelby y la rubia le devolvió el saludo. Después de eso la mujer corto la llamada.

Quinn seguía con el teléfono en la mano. No se lo creía. Había hablado con Shelby Corcoran después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas y la mujer no le había reprochado nada. Es más, la había tratado con amabilidad. Una sonrisa apareció un su rostro cuando recordó haber escuchado del otro lado del teléfono los balbuceos de Beth. Por que estaba segura de que eran de Beth, su pequeña y dulce Beth.

/-/

La hora de la cena llegaba y con ella los nervios en el cuerpo de Rachel. Durante toda la tarde estuvo hablando con sus padres y con Brody pero en ningún momento menciono su verdadera razón de aquella visita. El momento ideal era la cena y asi seria. Brody había sido bien recibidos por sus padres, habían hablado de todo un poco y el chico poco a poco fue relajándose, dándole paso a la tranquilidad de Rachel. Era importante que Brody causara buena impresión, después de todo si el era el padre de los gemelos tendrían que verse muy de seguido con sus padres. Por Finn no había problemas, Hiram y Leroy ya conocían al joven alto y si lo aprobaron una vez para su hija, seguramente lo creerían apto para ser padre de sus nietos.

Los nervios de Rachel no solo eran por la aceptación de Brody, tampoco por lo que dijeran sus padres al respecto de su embarazo. Estaba segura que la apoyarían. El problema estaba en como se lo diría. No podía llegar y decirles: _"Papá, papi... Estoy embarazada y no sé si el padre es Brody o Finn"_. Tampoco quería un discurso muy elaborado por que sabia que Santana no lo soportaría y soltaría la bomba como si nada, como la vez que se lo informo a los posibles padres.

**-Ey, Ey, Ey, diva ¿Otra vez perdida en tus pensamientos?-** cuestiono Santana entrado a la antigua habitación de Rachel y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Santana?-** cuestiono la diva en un tono demasiado cortante recordando la escena de la latina y de Quinn en el avión. A pesar de que la rubia le aclaro que entre ella y Santana no había nada, no podía dejar de lado los celos.** -Te esperaba dentro de quince minutos.**

**-Cálmale a tu humor, Berry-** replico Santana sentándose en la cama de Rachel. **-O me olvidare de que estas embarazada y te golpeare. Como sea, estoy aquí por que te dije que hablaríamos y eso es lo que haremos.**

**-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?-** respondió Rachel haciéndose la desentendida.

**-Sabes bien de qué... o de quién-** replico Santana pero la morena no respondió. **-Rachel, entre Fabray y yo no pasa nada ¿Ok?**

**-Eso no fue lo que vi en el avión-** contradijo Rachel con los ojos cristalizados, recordando lo perfectas que se veían juntas.** -Parecían una pareja, una hermosa y trist... Se veían perfectas una junto a la otra, tomadas de la mano, riendo...**

Santana fue consciente de las palabras de Rachel y de lo mucho que intentaba retener las lagrimas en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo siquiera se levanto de la cama de la morena y la abrazo con una ternura impropia de ella.

**-Si le dices a alguien que te abracé, te golpearé-** amenazo la latina, algo que hizo soltar una pequeña risa a Rachel. **-Entre Quinn y yo no hay nada, diva-** le decía la latina al oído mientras sentía las lagrimas de Rachel en su hombro.** -Solo una hermosa amistad, nada más. Lo del avión solo fue un juego, Q esta confundida respecto algunas cosas y yo...**

**-¿Qué cosas?-** indago Rachel aferrándose más al cuerpo de Santana.

**-No puedo decírtelo. Eso le corresponde a Quinnie-** respondió la latina tratando de no poner en evidencia los sentimientos de su amiga rubia. **-Pero te pediría que por favor, no te preocuparas tanto en lo que pasa entre la rubia y yo, sino que disfrutaras más de su compañía. ¿No era eso lo que querías?**

Por supuesto que era eso lo que Rachel quería, tener a Quinn a su lado, sentir su presencia y la paz que le transmitía con ella. Sentir que todo su mundo se tambaleaba son solo una mirada de la rubia, el temblor en sus piernas lo confirmaban todo el tiempo o los constantes latidos de su corazón cada vez Quinn le tocaba o la abrazaba. Eso no era normal, no puedes sentir todo eso por una simple amiga.

_-Rachel Berry estas en problemas... un hermoso, tierno y rubio problema-_ se dijo mentalmente una vez que se detuvo a pensar en todo aquello que su corazón le gritaba pero que su mente se obligaba a callar.

**-...no, Fabray-** decía la voz de Kurt entrando a la habitación de Rachel con Quinn detrás de él observando la escena que se presentaba antes sus ojos. Rachel rápidamente se alejo de Santana y con disimulo se limpio las lagrimas. **-¿Interrumpimos?**

**-Te dije que teníamos que esperar abajo, Kurt-** espeto Quinn con el rostro serio.

**-No empieces tú también si no quieres que se destape la olla, Fabray-** amenazo Santana mirando significativamente a la rubia. **-No interrumpen nada. Tenia que hablar algunas cosas con Rachel, nada más.**

**-No me digas que le dijiste que tuviste sexo con...-** Empezó Kurt pero la mano de Quinn en su boca lo detuvo.

**-¿Con quien?-** cuestiono Rachel rápidamente mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Con quien tuviste sexo, Santana?**

Quinn aun sostenía su mano en la boca de Kurt pero con disimulo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender a la latina que no debía decir nada, al menos no ahora.

**-Rachel, llego Finn-** anuncio Leroy entrando en escena y librando a Santana de responder a aquello.

**-Bajo en un momento-** le contesto Rachel a su padre con una fingida sonrisa. Cuando su padre se fue se dirigió a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido. **-Los salvo la campana, o mejor dicho mi padre. Pero esto no se termina aquí... Me deben una respuesta.**

Después de eso la joven actriz se fue dejando a sus amigos en su habitación Kurt rápidamente corrió al baño de Rachel cuando Quinn lo soltó de su agarre. Sabia lo que se venia a continuación.

**-Hummel ¿puedes salir de ahí?. No te haremos nada-** decía la latina con una falsa dulzura que hizo a Kurt confirmar sus sospechas.

**-Kurt, necesito que salgas. Necesito que hablemos. Santana no te hará nada, lo prometo-** repuso Quinn empujando a la latina lejos de la puerta del baño.

Kurt despacio abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza asegurándose de que lo que decía Quinn era verdad.

**-Déjenme adivinar. Ella no sabe que tuvieron sexo-** afirmo el chico aun en la puerta del baño. Quinn y Santana negaron con la cabeza. **-¿Cuando piensan decírselo?**

**-Mañana-** respondió Quinn rápidamente con convicción. No sabia por qué pero ya no podía ocultarle algo asi a Rachel. Eran amigas y ella tenia que saberlo. **-Se lo diremos mañana. Te agradecería que dejaras tus indirectas a un lado hasta entonces ¿Puede ser?**

**-¿Por qué mañana y no ahora?-** cuestiono Kurt con desconfianza, saliendo totalmente del baño.

**-Por que esta noche es especial para ella-** respondió Quinn suspirando. **-No podemos ir y decirle: _"Ey, Rach ¿Sabes qué? Santana y yo tuvimos sexo en la boda del Sr. Schue, pero..._**

**-Que tú y Santana ¿Qué?-** pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y a Quinn se le congelo la sangre o abandono su cuerpo por completo, no estaba segura de eso. Lo que si estaba segura es de que detrás suyo se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que, Rachel Berry.

Lentamente se fue girando y lo primero que vio fue un libro pasando a toda velocidad muy cerca de su rostro. Después de eso todo paso muy rápido. Kurt volvió a su escondite en el baño, Santana, increíblemente, se escondió debajo de la cama y Quinn no sabia hacia adonde correr. La furia que desprendían los ojos de Rachel jamás la había visto.

**-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Lopez?-** grito Rachel arrojando todo lo que tenia a su paso. **-Primero Finn, ahora Quinn...**

**-Rachel ¿Esta todo bien ahí dentro?-** pregunto la voz de Hiram del otro lado de la puerta.

**-Si, papá-** respondió la morena arrojandole a Quinn una almohada con toda la bronca posible. **-Solamente estamos jugando a un juego que siempre jugamos en New York, no te preocupes.**

**-Ah, ok. Los esperamos abajo. No tarden mucho-** fue lo ultimo que escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

**-Santana, déjame un espacio-** decía Quinn agachándose al lado de la cama de Rachel.

**-Ni loca, búscate otro refugio, Quinnie-** contradijo la latina. **-Este es mio.**

**-¿San?-** cuestiono una inocente voz que Santana conocía muy bien. **-¿San donde estas? Sal que quiero verte.**

**-¿Brittany?-** pregunto la latina con desconcierto, sacando su cabeza de abajo de la cama de la diva, asegurándose que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Efectivamente, al lado de Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios estaba Brittany.** -¿Que haces aquí, Britt?**

**-Finn me dijo que Rachel estaba aquí y quise venir a verla y a preguntarle si sabia algo de ti-** Explico la bailarina sin abandonar su sonrisa. **-Hola, Q.**

**-Hola, B-** saludo Quinn cubriéndose con la almohada pero sin perder de vista a Rachel que tenia una especie de bola de cristal o algo asi en la mano. **-Rachel, podemos explicarlo. No es lo que tú crees ¿Si?**

**-Tuviste sexo con Santana, Quinn Fabray-** grito la morena arrojando la bola que se añicos justo detrás de Quinn. **-¿Qué vas a explicarme? _"Entre Santana y yo solo hay una linda amistad"_-** imito Rachel buscando otro objeto para arrojarselo a la rubia. **-Mentirosa... Las dos me mintieron. ¡TRAIDORAS! ¿Por qué no vas y tienes sexo también con Brittany, eh?**

**-Ay, si ¿Podemos hacer un trío con Quinn, San?-** cuestiono Britt saltando de la emoción. **-Como en los viejos tiempos, volveríamos a ser The Unholy Trinity, pero sexual...**

**-Britt, no-** negó Santana desde abajo de la cama de Rachel, lanzandole una mirada asesina a Quinn en la cual se podía leer claramente la expresión _"Te acercas a mi chica y te mato"._

**-No me mires asi, Santana-** replico Quinn con enfado. **-Es tu chica la que quiere hacer un trío. Lo único que falta es que quiera sumar a su gato gordo y ¡Bingo!. Estamos todos completos.**

**-Si, Q tiene razón. Podemos invitar a Lord Tubbington y el se encargaría de filmarnos mientras nosotras...**

**-Nosotras nada, Britt-** interrumpió Santana. **-Dejaremos a ese gato sexopata donde esta y nosotros nos concentraremos en arreglar esto-** Después de eso dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel y continuo: **-Eso no fue asi, diva-** contradijo la latina saliendo de su escondite y acercándose cautelosamente a Quinn. **-Nosotras no te traicionamos. Si nos dejaras explicar, podríamos aclararlo.**

**-Esta bien. Hablen de una maldita vez y sin mentiras-** replico Rachel tomando a Brittany de la mano y yéndose a sentar a su cama mientras Quinn y Santana se posicionaban frente a ella.

Enterarse de que entre Quinn y Santana hubo algo más, le rompió el corazón. Sabia que algo le ocultaban pero jamás imagino que seria algo asi. Al principio lo pensó, sí, pero descarto esa idea después de que ambas chicas negaran tener algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistosa. Ahora se sentía estúpida por que sus amigas se rieron en su cara, le habían mentido, ocultado y lastimado. Aunque en realidad lo que más le molestaba era que Santana había tenido un privilegio que ella anhelaba con todo su corazón.

**-Antes que nada, pensábamos decírtelo, Rachel-** empezó Quinn con nerviosismo y temor a la reacción de la morena.

**-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando las encontrara en la cama?-** Ironizo Rachel limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

**-Tranquilízate, Berry-** Intervino Santana acercándose a la puerta del baño. **-Solo paso una vez. Kurt, ¿Puedes salir del baño?**

**-No puedo, estoy conversando con el shampoo-** respondió el chico sin abrir la puerta.

**-Unicornio ábreme. Yo también quiero hablar con el shampoo-** repuso Brittany levantándose de al lado de Rachel y dirigiendo al baño. **-Quiero ver si este también dice insultos como el mio.**

**-Britt, vuelve acá-** pidió Rachel con los dientes apretados. **-¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Santana, tu Santana, tuvo sexo con mi... Con Quinn-** se corrigió rápidamente.

Quinn rápidamente la miro para asegurarse si había escuchado bien. ¿Iba a decir _"Mi Quinn"_? ¡No, imposible!. Brittany se encogió de hombros y siguió golpeando la puerta para que Kurt se la abriera.

**-¿No te molesta que haya tenido sexo con Quinn, B?-** Le pregunto Santana con cautela. Quería estar cien por ciento segura.

**-No, para nada-** respondió Brittany y Santana respiro aliviada. **-Por que si tú tuviste sexo con Quinn, yo puedo tenerlo con Rachel. Siempre me gustaron sus piernas y quiero ver si grita tanto como canta cuando...**

**-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-** grito Quinn a todo pulmón. **-¡Santana aleja a tu chica de la mía!.**

Todo se volvió completamente silencioso tras aquella frase mientras que el rostro de Quinn adquiría un tono rojo oscuro, Kurt asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del baño, Brittany estiraba el cuello tratando de encontrar dentro de éste al inexistente shampoo hablador, Santana tenia la boca abierta y Rachel estaba pálida.

Quinn se maldecía internamente por lo que dijo. Aquel momento de desesperación la estaba llevando al borde una confesión que no quiera hacer, por que decirlo en voz alta complicaría las cosas. Rachel era su amiga, no su chica. Tenia que grabarse a fuego aquella frase de lo contrario perdería la cordura y una amistad muy valiosa y necesaria.

**-Rachel-** continuo Quinn como si nada. Con un poco de suerte se olvidarían más rápido de su metedura de pata. **-Lo que paso con Santana, fue solamente una vez. Fue en la boda fallida del Sr. Schue, después de eso no volvimos a hacerlo. Tienes que creerme.**

**-Debo bajar. Hay gente esperándome abajo-** fue lo único que salio de la boca de Rachel antes de arreglar un poco su ropa y abandonar su habitación. Quinn suspiro con resignación y tristeza sin saber que la morena al abandonar la habitación portaba una genuina sonrisa.

_-"¡Santana aleja a tu chica de la mía!"-_ repetía la mente de Rachel una y otra vez con una sensación de felicidad en su interior. _-Ya veremos si soy tu chica, Quinn Fabray._

- 0 -

Oh, Oh... Rachel se entero de la noche Quinntana :o ¿Qué les pareció su reacción? Este capitulo esta aprobado o es pura basura?

Britt hizo su inocente y estelar aparición y para los que pedían Beth y Shelby les pido paciencia, ya llegaran, lo del principio solo fu el aperitivo.

Como siempre Gracias... Por todo! A los que no les puedo contestar los reviews les pido mil disculpas, en serio.

Bueno... Nos leemos la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos.


	11. Capitulo 11 - Indirectas

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo**** 11 - Indirectas**

La cena fue de lo más incomoda para Quinn. Aun seguía torturándose internamente por lo que dijo en la habitación de Rachel. ¿Cómo pudo haberle gritado aquello a Santana estando Rachel presente? No tenia por qué ponerse asi en evidencia, pero el hecho de que Brittany quisiera tener sexo con su... con Rachel, no le gusto para nada.

_-Con que quieres ser la única rubia en la vida de Berry, ¿no, Quinnie?-_ le cuestiono la voz en su cabeza provocandole un sonrojo. _-No, Rachel es mi amiga, amiga, amiga, ¡AMIGA!_

Auto convencerse no estaba funcionando. Necesitaba salir cuanto antes de la casa de los Berry. No soportaba tener a Rachel cerca y que ésta la ignorase todo el tiempo, quería tenerla a su lado, abrazándola, sentir las manos de la morena en su espalda regalándole uno de esos abrazos que provocaba miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ocupar el lugar de Brody o de Finn, ya que los chicos eran los que estaban sentados al lado de la morena en aquella mesa donde estaba llevándose a cabo aquella cena.

**-Necesito salir de aquí, Santana-** le susurro Quinn a la latina, que estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo mientras que Britt estaba sentada a su derecha.

**-Te quedas sentada ahí, Fabray-** negó Santana colocando su mano en la pierna de Quinn para que esta no se levantara.

**-¿Toqueteándose debajo de la mesa?-** cuestiono Rachel con ironía que, contrario a lo que pensaba Quinn, no perdía de vista sus movimientos.** -Hay un hotel cerca de aquí. Digo, por si quieren ir.**

Quinn se atraganto con la comida y Brittany comenzó a darle suaves golpes en la espalda. Santana sonreía con astucia por que los celos de su amiga morena no podían ser más evidentes, mientras que Quinn pedía que se la tragase la tierra. Los presentes en aquella cena miraban de un lado al otro de la mesa, tanto a Rachel por sus indirectas, como a Quinn por su sonrojo.

Brody, Finn y los señores Berry miraban todo completamente desconcertados. No entendían nada de lo que pasaba. Kurt estaba listo para salir corriendo si es que la batalla campal que se dio lugar en la habitación de Rachel se repetía en ese mismo momento. Por otro lado, Brittany siguió comiendo cuando Quinn se recupero un poco.

**-¿Celosa, Berry?-** ataco Quinn cuando dejo de toser. Si Rachel quería jugar, ella jugaría.

_-Si, estoy celosa, Quinn Fabray-_ respondió, más bien grito, Rachel en su mente. Pero se reprocho y con un dejo de soberbia respondió en voz alta:

**-Ya quisieras que este celosa. Mi mundo no gira entorno a ti, Fabray.**

**-Es verdad, sin embargo el mio si gira entorno a ti-** respondió Quinn inconscientemente logrando que todas las miradas se posen en ella ¿Acaso hoy había perdido el filtro para decir las cosas?. **-Me refiero a la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí, Rachel. No se trata de mi, se trata de ti.**

Con esa ultima frase, para alivio de Quinn, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la morena que comenzó a removerse nerviosa. Con todo eso de que Quinn tuvo sexo con Santana se había olvidado por completo de la verdadera razón de aquella reunión. La rubia había ocupado todos sus pensamientos a lo largo de aquella cena. Sin bien no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento y fingía ignorarla, simplemente no podía evitar lanzar alguna que otra mirada hacia Fabray para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con aquella rubia de hermosos ojos verdes que daban vuelta su mundo sin siquiera proponerselo.

**-¿Sucede algo que deberíamos saber, Rachel?-** pregunto Hiram mirando a su hija con preocupación.

**-Amm... De hecho, sí-** respondió Rachel levantándose de su silla y yendo a buscar algo que no los demás no sabían que era. A los pocos minutos volvió con algo en la mano y Quinn supo de que se trataba. **-Les presento a sus futuros nietos.**

Le entrego a sus padres la ecografia que se había hecho días antes. Hiram fue el primero en tomar aquello llevándose una mano al pecho mientras que su esposo miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, expectantes a la reacción de los señores Berry. Rachel no supo en que momento Quinn se acerco a su lado.

**-Tranquila. Estoy contigo pase lo que pase-** le susurro la rubia en su oído y todo su mundo se tambaleó. Que Quinn este muy cerca de ella no ayudaba a sostener la ley del hielo que pensaba aplicarle a la rubia.

**-Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Qué significa todo esto?-** cuestiono Leroy mientras veía como su esposo comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado al otro.

**-Son los Berry Twins-** intervino Santana levantándose también de su asiento.

**-Papá, papi... Estoy embarazada. Eso que ven ahí-** señalo Rachel la ecografia. **-son mis hijos... sus nietos.**

**-¿Por eso esta Brody aquí? ¿Él es el padre?-** pregunto Hiram deteniendo su caminata y mirando a su hija fijamente.

**-Es algo... complicado-** respondió la morena bajando la mirada. No quería ver la decepción en los ojos de sus padres. **-No sé si el padre es Brody o... Finn.**

**-Chicos, creo que deberíamos irnos y dejar a los señores Berry con Rachel, Brody y Finn-** sugirió Quinn, aunque se moría por quedarse al lado de la diva. **-Necesitan hablar.**

**-Quinn tiene razón-** apoyo la latina tendiéndole la mano a Brittany. **-Vamos, Britt-Britt. Va a estar todo bien, diva. Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas ¿Ok?**

Kurt le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Rachel y siguió los pasos de la latina, mientras que Quinn tomaba la mano de Rachel.

**-Ya lo dijo, Santana. Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas-** susurro Quinn acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos de Rachel. **-Solo háblales con la verdad ¿Ok?**

**-¿Cómo tú y Santana lo han hecho conmigo?-** replico Rachel mirándola fijamente.

**-Juro que queríamos decírtelo, Rach-** respondió Quinn bajando la mirada. **-No era de esa forma como tenias que enterarte. Si quieres puedes venir a casa más tarde y hablamos más tranquilas.**

**-¿Qué fue todo eso de que soy tu chica, Quinn Fabray?-** pregunto Rachel de repente y Quinn palideció.

¿Cómo fue tan tonta de creer que Rachel Berry olvidaría algo asi tan fácilmente? Era obvio que no lo haría. ¿Qué le diría?. No podía poner en evidencia sus sentimientos. No podía permitir que Rachel se alejara de ella.

**-Lo dije para que Britt dejara esa absurda idea de tener sexo contigo. ¿Te diste cuenta que después de eso no volvió a insistir con el tema?-** improviso Quinn con convicción y Rachel pareció creerle. **-No quiero que estemos peleadas, Rach. Eres muy importante para mi ¿Lo entiendes?**

**-Hablamos más tarde, Quinn-** fue la escueta respuesta de Rachel soltándose del agarre de Quinn e improvisando una falsa sonrisa de tranquilidad. Le regalo un beso en la mejilla y después dirigió su mirada a sus padres. Al parecer esa noche hablaría mucho, lo único que pedía era no quedarse sin voz.

/-/

**-Britt ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Santana después de unos minutos en silencio una vez que estuvieron los cuatro en el patio trasero de los Berry.** -Estas muy callada.**

**-Tú eres la madre de los hijos de Rachel Berry ¿cierto?-** pregunto la rubia de ojos azules alejándose de la latina y sentándose al lado de Quinn con una expresión triste en su rostro. **-Dijiste que serias la madre de mis hijos, no de los de Rachel, Santana. Lord Tubbington tenia razón. No debí ilusionarme.**

**-Gato metido-** rezongo Santana mientras Quinn y Kurt miraban a Brittany atónitos por lo que dijo. **-Britt, yo no soy la mamá de los Berry Twins. Lord Tubbington te mintió. Debes créeme.**

**-¿Cómo podría creerte? Tuviste sexo con Quinn-** replico Brittany mirándola completamente seria. **-Tranquilamente podrías haber tenido sexo con Rachel. Viven juntas ahora.**

**-Lo que paso con Quinn fue hace meses atrás-** respondió la latina buscando apoyo en sus amigos pero estos estaban concentrados en contener la risa. **-Además tú estabas con el boca de trucha, no puedes reclamarme nada.**

**-No estoy más con Sammy-** contradijo Britt como si nada acariciando el cabello de Quinn. **-Me gusta tu cabello, Q. Ahora que ya no estoy más con Sam podríamos tener algo tu y yo ¿no te parece?**

**-¡Aléjate de Fabray, Brittany!-** exclamo Santana alejando a las chicas lo más lejos posible.** -Siéntate aquí. Luego hablaremos tu y yo-** Sin previo aviso Brittany le robo un beso a Santana, que perdió el hilo de la conversación. **-¿En qué estábamos? Ah, si... Fabray ¿qué fue todo eso de que Rachel es tu chica?**

Quinn presentía que escucharía muchas veces eso a lo largo de la noche. Se paso las manos por la cara en señal de cansancio. No hacia falta que Santana le recordara lo evidente que había sonado esa frase.

**-No quiero hablar sobre eso, Santana. Lo único que quiero es que me trague la tierra-** confeso Quinn recostando su espalda en el suelo.

Lo que realmente quería era callar todas aquellas voces que gritaban en su interior lo que sentía por Rachel. Algo de lo que estaba segura pero que no quería decir en voz alta por temor a que todo se volviera más real. No podía gustarle Rachel Berry, no ahora que iba a ser madre de unos hermosos gemelos y seguramente formaría familia con el padre de los bebes, aunque aquello le doliera. En su interior rogaba que el padre sea Brody de esa forma estaría segura de que Rachel cumpliría su sueño, en cambio con Finn tenia sus dudas al respecto. Conocía demasiado bien al chico alto como para asegurarse, que a su lado, Rachel no tendría un futuro muy prometedor. No es que el chico no le diera lo que necesitara, sabia que Finn haría lo que fuera para que Rachel tuviera todo lo necesario a su alcance, sino que estaba preocupada por que la morena dejara de lados sus sueños para llevar una vida de ama de casa que poco y nada tenia que ver con ella.

Aunque Rachel no lo dijera, Quinn sabia que todo aquello de los bebes seria un gran desafío para la morena. No solo seria uno, sino dos. Aun asi se la imaginaba siendo una perfecta madre, cantándole a los niños para dormir, se imaginaba a los gemelos con la misma intensidad y pasión de Rachel y soltó una carcajada pensando en las posibles discusiones que se presentarían respecto a eso.

**-¿Pensando en Berry, Q?-** cuestiono la latina mientras Kurt y Brittany corrían por el patio trasero intentando atrapar insectos que solo la rubia de ojos azules veía.

**-Me la imaginaba discutiendo con los gemelos-** respondió Quinn sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. **-¿Te imaginas lo que será eso, Santana? No quisiera estar presente en ese momento.**

_-¿A quién quiero mentir? Me muero por estar en ese momento y luego tranquilizar a Rachel con un beso-_ agrego Quinn en su mente.

**-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Fabray-** contradijo Santana mirando a Quinn. Luego se recostó en suelo junto a la rubia y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la latina volvió a hablar: **-Es complicado enamorarte de tu amiga, yo más que nadie lo sé. Pero tampoco puedes cerrarte a algo tan hermoso como lo es estar en los brazos de la persona que amas. No debes torturarte por eso, Quinn.**

**-Dime cómo hago para olvidar lo que estoy sintiendo-** suplico Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana. **-Dime qué hacer para no desearla tanto, ¿Cómo hago para sacarla de mis pensamientos? Entiendes que no puedo enamorarme, Santana.**

**-Wow... lo que faltaba-** ironizo la voz de Rachel sobresaltando a las chicas. Quinn rápidamente palideció ¿Hace cuanto había estado Rachel allí y ella hablando como si nada? ¿Cuanto había escuchado?. **-Confesiones de amor en el patio trasero de mi casa. Eso no me lo esperaba, aunque... Después de que hayan tenido sexo podría esperar cualquier cosa por parte de ustedes dos.**

**-Te veo mañana, Santana-** Se despidió Quinn levantándose del suelo y regalándole a su amiga un abrazo susurrándole al oído: **-No digas nada de lo que hablamos. Guardarme el secreto, por favor.**

Rachel no merecía saber lo que Quinn estaba sintiendo respecto a ella, no después de esas indirectas. Ya le había dicho que lo de Santana fue hace mucho y no lo habían vuelto a repetir ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo con eso? No iba a suplicarle a Rachel que le creyera, ella ya había sido sincera, si la morena no le creía era problema suyo.

**-Tranquila, no diré nada-** respondió la latina con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos.

**-Saluda a Britt y a Kurt de mi parte, parecen muy entretenidos y no quiero interrumpir-** continuo Quinn mirando como el chico estaba con las manos en la rodillas y Brittany le saltaba por arriba.

**-¿Te vas?-** cuestiono Rachel completamente sorprendida por la repentina despedida de Quinn.

**-Si, tengo que buscar un buen hotel para tener sexo con Santana y Britt... Ah, y también con Lord Tubbington-** ironizo Quinn cortante, dirigiéndose hacia la salida sin siquiera despedirse de Rachel.

**-Quinn...-** llamo la morena pero la rubia ya había desaparecido. Después miro a Santana buscando explicaciones del por qué se fue asi Quinn.

**-A mi no me mires, Berry. Pregúntale a tu gran bocota el por qué se fue la rubia-** replico Santana con las rodillas en el pecho y los brazos alrededor de estas.

Rachel soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sabia que la latina tenia razón pero no pudo evitarlo. Escuchar a Quinn decir que no podía enamorarse y escucharlo justo después de la confesión de sus amigas, le jugo un mal truco en su mente.

**-Júrame que solo paso una vez, Santana-** pidió Rachel en voz baja sentándose al lado de la latina.

**-No tengo motivos para mentirte-** replico Santana mirándola. **-Paso una sola vez y fue en la boda del Sr. Schue, después no volvió a pasar. Yo estaba mal por que Britt había ido con Evans a la boda y Quinn tenia unos tragos de más y quiso experimentar, fue solo eso.**

**-¿No hay sentimientos de por medio?-** cuestiono Rachel sintiendo una sensación de culpa en su interior.

**-Para nada. Es como una hermana para mi-** respondió Santana con sinceridad y seriedad. **-Y sé que ella me quiere de igual forma. Nos golpeamos, nos abrazamos, nos gritamos, pero eso es lo que hacen las hermanas ¿no?**

**-¿De qué hablaban antes de que yo llegara?-** pregunto Rachel mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Santana en señal de que estaba todo bien entre ellas.

**-Te imaginaba a ti y a los gemelos en el futuro, manteniendo discusiones intensas-** respondió la latina contemplando a lo lejos a Brittany y sus locuras. **-Deberías ir a buscarla y preguntarle a ella de quien no puede enamorarse.**

¿Cómo sabia Santana de que aquella era su siguiente pregunta? Maldita latina y su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano. Sin que se lo repitan dos veces se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia la salida de su casa sin siquiera buscarse un abrigo.

**-Solo espero que no seas tan lenta esta vez, Fabray-** susurro Santana antes de sentir como el cuerpo de Britt se lanzaba hacia el de ella.

/-/

El camino hacia la casa de la rubia se le hacia largo a pesar de solo vivir a unas pocas cuadras. Quería verla, abrazarla y decirle que le creía. Preguntarle de quien no podía enamorarse aunque eso le doliera. Estaba segura de que Quinn le diría el nombre de algún compañero de la universidad o, lo más triste aun, de una compañera. Ya tuvo sexo con una mujer una vez, tranquilamente podría enamorarse de una ¿no?

**-¿Te has perdido?-** le cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas cuando llego a la plaza que quedaba entre su casa y la de Quinn.

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar a la dueña de esa voz y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con la rubia hamacándose en uno de los columpios, cual niña pequeña.

**-Te estaba buscando a ti-** respondió Rachel acercándose a Quinn y sentándose en el columpio de al lado. **-Iba para tu casa, pero me sorprendió encontrarte aquí.**

Quinn no respondió, seguía con su mirada al frente hamacándose cada vez más alto. Como si de esa forma pudiera eliminar las lagrimas que intentaba retener. Quería que la adrenalina que sentía al columpiarse tan alto reemplazara aquella tristeza que sentía.

**-Aquí fue el primer lugar al que vine después de que me entere que estaba embarazada de Beth-** confeso Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio y deteniendo el columpio con sus pies para terminar hamacándose suavemente. **-Quería recuperar a la niña que había perdido. Volver a ser la pequeña Quinnie.**

Rachel no sabia que decir. Quinn parecía tan vulnerable en aquel momento, era consciente de la fuerza que hacia la rubia para retener las lagrimas. Se sentía tan culpable por haber dicho aquello en su casa. Debería haber dejado sus indirectas a un lado y concentrarse más en lo que sucedía con su amiga. Por lo que escucho de la conversación con Santana, Quinn estaba luchando contra un sentimiento que no podía manejar, debería dejar sus confusos sentimientos a un lado y ayudar a su amiga, después de todo la rubia la había apoyado en silencio al principio de su embarazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abandono su columpio y se paro frente a Quinn, que la miraba completamente sorprendida, y más aun cuando Rachel le ofreció su mano.

**-¿Vas a hacer que te ruegue?-** bromeo Rachel al ver que Quinn no le devolvía el gesto.

**-Lo estoy pensando-** replico Quinn siguiendo la broma. Espero unos segundos más y después le devolvió el gesto a morena. **-Listo, te tome de la mano ¿y ahora?**

**-Ahora me llevaras a tu casa por que los Berry Twins y yo tenemos frío-** respondió Rachel tirando suavemente a la rubia que la miro con confusión.** -Después de la cena en la casa de mis padres me dijiste que podía venir a tu casa más tarde y hablaríamos, pero como siempre abrí mi boca y lo arruine todo, pero luego lo pensé y me dije:_ "Rachel, ve y arregla las cosas con tu chica. A lo mejor te perdona por tu estupidez y te invita nuevamente a su casa"._**

Quinn la detuvo tirando suavemente de la morena y posicionándose frente a ésta, que rápidamente trago saliva. Ella quiso que aquello sea tomado como una broma, o al menos eso era la excusa.

**-¿Tu chica?-** cuestiono Quinn mirándola con una ceja levantada. **-¿Desde cuando soy tu chica, Rachel Berry?**

**-Desde que yo soy la tuya-** fue la respuesta de la morena colocando sus manos en la cintura de Quinn. **-¿O ya olvidaste lo que gritaste en mi habitación?**

Justo cuando Quinn estaba por contestar sonó el móvil de Rachel sacándola de su trance La morena contesto pero sin moverse ni un poco de al lado de Quinn.

**-Santana, recuerdame por qué te quiero-** fue lo primero que dijo Rachel al contestar la llamada de la latina. **-No, dormiré en la casa de Quinnie.**

Quinn la miro completamente sorprendida. ¿Rachel Berry se había auto invitado a dormir a su casa? No es que le molestase, todo lo contrario, se moría por tener a la morena a su lado, pero ese era el problema. No estaba segura de cuanto podría controlarse estando las dos juntas en una cama.

**-Santana quiere hablar contigo**- repuso Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tomo el teléfono que le entregaba la morena y lo primero que escucho por parte de Santana fue una carcajada.

_**-Eres lo más patético que conocí en mi vida, Fabray-**_ se burlaba Santana. _**-Rachel Berry acaba de llamarte 'Quinnie' y ni siquiera se lo recriminas. Lo que hace el amor, ¡Por dios!**_

**-Cierra la boca, Santana-** replico Quinn ruborizándose mientras Rachel sonreía con ternura. **-Dime que es lo que quieres.**

_**-Solo quería advertirte que cuides de Berry esta noche o me conocerás, Fabray-**_ amenazo la latina. _**-Por ultimo, trata de no lastimar la cabeza de los Berry Twins cuando metas tus dedos en...**_

Quinn rápidamente corto la llamada aumentando su sonrojo. No quería ni escuchar como terminaba aquella frase por parte de Santana. Le entrego a Rachel su teléfono y le tomo la mano para emprender el viaje hasta su casa.

_-Dios, dame fuerzas para no hacer algo estúpido-_ pidió Quinn internamente antes de que Rachel entrelazara sus dedos haciéndole perder todo la cordura. _-¡Maldición! Sera una noche larga_._ Dios no me abandones ahora._

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews y por tener esto entre sus favoritos!

También quiero agradecer a los que aprobaron el capitulo anterior y decirles que me causo gracia todos y cada de sus reviews. Me reí mucho!

Aun falta un poquito para que nuestras chicas den el siguiente paso pero están rumbo a eso, les pido paciencia!

Eso es todo, asi que...

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos!


	12. Capitulo 12 - El Beso Experimental

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 12 - El Beso "Experimental"**

Aquella noche de jueves aun no terminaba para Rachel y para Quinn. Había sido un día largo para ambas. Primero el viaje hasta Lima, después la escena de celos por parte de Rachel cuando bajaron del avión, la llegada de Quinn a la casa de su madre, la charla telefónica con Shelby, la confesión de Santana y la rubia sobre su noche de sexo, la descarga por parte de Rachel, la aparición de Brittany y su inocencia, la cena en la casa de los señores Berry y las incesantes indirectas por parte de la morena, el anuncio del embarazo, la charla con Santana, Britt y Kurt en el patio, la despedida repentina de Quinn después de que Rachel soltara otra de sus indirectas, ésta ultima buscando a la rubia después de la charla con la latina, la charla en la plaza cercana a la casa de Quinn. Todo eso pasaron la joven actriz y Fabray a lo largo de aquel día, que aun le faltaba mucho por terminar.

Hacia poco más de media hora que habían llegado a la casa de Quinn. Por lo que le dijo Fabray, Judy había salido a cenar con unas amigas. Subieron a la habitación de la rubia y allí se acostaron.

**-¿Cómo se tomaron tus padres la noticia?-** pregunto la rubia recostada junto a la morena en su cama, una frente a la otra.

**-Es obvio que se lo tomaron de la mejor manera. Soy su hija, me apoyaran en todo aunque no les guste para nada-** respondió Rachel colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Quinn y dejando su mano allí acariciando la oreja suavemente. **-No quiero decir que no les haya gustado la idea esta vez, por que si les gusto, de hecho papi Leroy ya planea salir de comprar a comprarle ropa a mis hijos...**

**-Repite eso-** pidió Quinn con los ojos cerrados mientras reía del relato de la morena.

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Leroy quiere...**

**-No, lo ultimo-** aclaro la rubia abriendo los ojos y acercándose más a Rachel, algo que hizo que la morena se tensara.

**-¿Mis hijos?-** pregunto Rachel con confusión y Quinn asintió con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que a la morena le entraran ganas de lanzarse a los labios de la rubia. A pedido de Quinn volvió a repetirlo. **-Mis hijos.**

**-Se escucha tan bien esa palabra en tus labios. Raro e increíble pero al mismo tiempo tan bien y apropiado-** confeso Quinn ruborizándose.** -Serás un excelente madre, Berry.**

**-Supongo que eso es un halago ¿No, Fabray?-** bromeo Rachel derritiéndose por dentro por culpa de las palabras de la rubia. ¿Cómo no sentir nada por aquella chica cuando le decías todas aquellas cosas tan hermosas?

**-Es el mejor halago de todos-** respondió Quinn mirándola a los ojos para hacerle entender que decía la verdad. **-Hablando de madres... Llamo Shelby y pidió hablar conmigo.**

**-¿Shelby? ¿Qué es lo que...? Pero, ¿donde esta? ¿Viste a Beth? ¿Como esta la mini Fabray?-** lanzo la morena una tras otras las preguntas hasta que Quinn le tapo la boca.

**-Si, Shelby. Quiere verme y quedamos en reunirnos en New York la semana que viene para hablar-** respondía Quinn contestando en orden las preguntas de la diva. **-No sé donde están. No, no vi a Beth, pero creo haberla escuchado balbucear algo de lejos, y por lo que me dijo Shelby, esta perfectamente bien. De hecho ya camina- **termino de decir la rubia con los ojos cristalinos.

**-¡¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo, Quinn Fabray?!-** exclamo Rachel soltándose del agarre de Quinn y levantándose de la cama, pero no contaba con la agilidad de Quinn que, rápidamente la sujeto por la cintura y la tiro nuevamente en la cama.

**-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, Rachel Berry-** anuncio Quinn en el oído de la morena, con su pecho pegado en la espalda de Rachel.** -¿Cuando querías que te lo dijera? ¿Antes o después de tus celos?**

Rachel no respondió. Las palabras no le salían. Cuando se había auto invitado a la casa de Quinn no había pensado que tener a la rubia en su espalda, tan cerca a ella le ocasionaría tanta lucha interna. Quinn tenia su mandíbula apoyada en su hombro, prácticamente podía girarse y besarla, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacer algo estúpido.

**-¿Por qué o de quién no puedes enamorarte, Quinn Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel minutos después ignorando la pregunta anterior por parte de la rubia y disfrutando de las caricias que Quinn dejaba en su vientre.

Esa pregunta no entraba en los planes de Quinn. Se suponía que esa noche seria para bromear, para disfrutar la cercanía que compartían entre ambas, de la complicidad de la que ahora eran dueñas. Se suponía que esa noche era Rachel entrando a su juego, no ella entrando al de Rachel. Podría ignorar aquella pregunta pero la morena se giro en sus brazos y la miro atentamente.

**-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por una persona por la cual lo único que deberías sentir es solamente un cariño de amistad?-** pregunto Quinn sin entrar en detalles. Podía responder las preguntas de Rachel, pero sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**-¿Estas enamorada de Santana?-** fue la respuesta de Rachel, volviendo a su posición anterior. Mirar a los ojos de Quinn no le convenía por que eso seria como recibir su ultima voluntad antes de morir, después de eso todo tendría fin. Quería saber todo aquello pero no quería los ojos de Fabray sobre los suyos por que estaba completamente segura que lloraría allí mismo.

**-Pensé que el tema de Santana estaba aclarado-** respondió Quinn girando a Rachel y obligandola a que la mirase. **-Entre San y yo no hay nada, Rachel. Es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana ¿Acaso no viste a la latina odiosa durante la cena? Esta loca de amor por Brittany...**

**-¿Y tú? ¿Por quien estas loca de amor, Fabray?**- interrumpió Rachel acomodándose en los brazos de Quinn abrazándola por la cintura con sus brazos.

**-Por mi chica-** fue la respuesta de Quinn fingiendo que estaba bromeando, pero sabiendo que en fondo era verdad. **-Estoy loca de amor por mi chica. Deberías conocerla, Rach. Es bajita pero no tanto, tiene la perfecta altura para acoplarse a mi cuerpo. Canta muy bien, me enamora con su voz. Va ser madre de los gemelos más hermosos y talentosos del planeta. Es intensa y mandona por momentos pero es todo lo que realmente quiero y necesito para ser feliz. Ah, me olvidaba... Se entero que tuve sexo con mi mejor amiga y me arrojo todo lo que tenia a su paso.**

**-Pobre Quinnie. Tan inocente que eres-** ironizo Rachel riéndose de la descripción que hacia Quinn sobre ella. Algo que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir incontrolablemente y le entro pánico al pensar que Quinn podía escucharlo.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando una de la otra en completo mutismo. Quinn, con una mano acariciaba el cabello de Rachel y con la otra acariciaba el vientre de la morena.

**-En este momento estoy teniendo un dilema, Quinn-** confeso Rachel acercando más su espalda al pecho de Quinn.

**-Dime-** pidió la rubia afianzando mas su agarre en la cintura de Rachel mientras sentía como ésta se estremecía.

**-Quiero tomarte la mano, pero no quiero que dejes de acariciarme el pelo o que dejes de acariciar a mis hijos-** repuso Rachel sonrojándose y agradeció no estar mirando a Quinn. **-Dime, Fabray ¿Tienes una tercera mano?**

**-No, no tengo una tercera mano-** respondió Quinn después de soltar una carcajada divertida. **-Deberías juntarte menos con Britt, ya estas desvariando.**

Rachel se giro sobre los brazos de Quinn y se quedaron mirando un rato largo, disfrutándose en silencio.

**-¿Crees que Santana le pedirá a Britt volver ahora que la rubia ya no esta con Sam?-** pregunto Rachel para rellenar el silencio que se había formado. No es que le incomodase, lo que quería era escuchar la voz de Quinn.

**-No lo sé. Espero que si lo hace esta vez no lo arruine-** respondió la rubia pasándose la lengua por los labios. Rachel uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarse a esos rosados labios. Quinn comenzó a reírse de algo que Rachel no sabia pero que la rubia se encargo de contar: **-Cuando tú estabas hablando con tus padres, nosotros estábamos en el patio trasero de tu casa y ya conoces a Britt, le pregunto a Santana si ella era la madre de tus hijos-** Quinn comenzó a reír y para Rachel fue como el canto de los ángeles aquella risa. **-Tenias que escuchar a Santana hablando de Lord Tubbington como si fuera una persona y a Britt intentando tener algo conmigo ahora que ya no esta con Sam.**

**-Sam estuvo con todas las miembros de The Unholy Trinity-** repuso Rachel seriamente con un poco de celos. **-Estuvo contigo, con Santana y con Brittany.**

**-Es un buen chico. Aunque Santana no lo admitiera sabia que era un buen partido para Brittany-** fue la respuesta por parte de Quinn conteniendo la sonrisa que quería aparecer su rostro al darse cuenta de la pizca de celos que detecto en la morena.

_-Podría besarla ahora y al diablo la amistad-_ pensaba Quinn perdiéndose en los ojos marrones de Rachel cuando volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

_-Mierda, Fabray. Besame de una maldita vez_- grito Rachel en su cabeza. _-Santana tiene razón, eres lenta para estas cosas. A lo largo de la noche haré mi jugada y veré qué sale de todo esto. Si me besas o te beso._

Ambas levantaron su cabeza al mismo tiempo y miraron hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver a través del vidrio que estaba comenzando a lloviznar despacito. Algo que las hizo sonreír. La noche estaba de su lado. Con un poco de suerte por parte de Rachel y de valentía por parte de Quinn cualquier cosa podría ocurrir aquella noche.

**-Fue un día largo, pero asombrosamente no tengo sueño-** dijo Rachel, cuando ella y Quinn volvieron a recostarse en la cama de la rubia.** -¿Tú tienes sueño, Q?**

**-Para nada-** negó Quinn acariciando el cabello de Rachel, estaban una frente a la otra mirándose directamente a los ojos. **-No quiero dormirme aun. Me gusta lo que tengo en frente.**

Rachel se sonrojo tras el cumplido de Quinn y poco a poco se acerco más a la rubia.

**-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo, Quinn Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel medio en broma, medio en verdad. **-Por que te advierto que estas hablando con una mujer embarazada que no responde por sus actos.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada. Por supuesto que sabia que estaba hablando con una mujer embarazada, esa era la razón por la que se estaba conteniendo demasiado, de otra forma ya estaría besando a Rachel Berry a su antojo.

**-¿Quien coquetea con quien?-** replico Quinn levantando su característica ceja. **-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que dijiste en la plaza?**

**-¿Y yo tengo que recordarte lo que dijiste en mi habitación?-** contraataco la morena con una sonrisa picara.

**-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi chica y yo la tuya?-** cuestiono Quinn cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor la sensación que producía la mano de Rachel en su rostro y en su cuello.

Rachel no respondió. Se quedo mirándola en silencio. Preguntándose como es que llegaron a aquello, cómo fue que se la ingenio para camuflar todas aquellas verdades en bromas, falsas indirectas y supuestos chistes.

Después de eso todo fue silencio. Ambas se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, admirando en silencio a la persona que tenían en frente. Quinn sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho y fue en ese entonces que comprendió lo que le quiso decir Santana cuando estaban en el patio trasero de los Berry:

_-"...pero tampoco puedes cerrarte a algo tan hermoso como lo es estar en los brazos de la persona que amas. No debes torturarte por eso, Quinn"-_ resonó en cada rincón de su mente, pero esta vez no se reprocho nada. En su cabeza admitió lo que su corazón le gritaba.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-** pregunto Rachel con timidez y Quinn asintió. **-¿Tú y Santana se besaron mientras hacían el amor?**

**-Primero, no hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo-** aclaro Quinn. **-Hay una gran diferencia entre esas dos cosas. Y segundo, sí, nos besamos.**

**-¿Besar a una chica es lo mismo que besar a un chico?-** volvió a preguntar la morena. _-Aquí empieza mi jugada-_ se dijo mentalmente. _-Solo espero que entres en el juego, Fabray._

**-Amm... Es un poco difícil de responder. Las chicas son un poco más tiernas que los chicos, creo-** respondió con Quinn con desconcierto por la pregunta de la morena. **-Tampoco es que yo sea una experta en el tema. Hablo en cuanto a las chicas. Santana es la única a la que he besado.**

**-¿y la ultima a la que besaras?-** pregunto Rachel adquiriendo un tono rojo en sus mejillas mientras Quinn se mordía el labio mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados intentando descubrir de que iba todo aquello. **-No me mires asi, ¿Esta mal que te pregunte sobre esto? Solo quiero saber que se siente besar a una chica y me gustaría experimentarlo. Dentro de poco seré madre y...**

**-¿Quieres que te bese?-** interrumpió Quinn con un hilo de voz. Esto estaba a punto de salirse las manos. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero si eso significaba probar los labios de Rachel Berry se quemaría entera.

**-Prefiero que seas tú y no Santana-** fue la respuesta de Rachel en voz baja mientras veía las mejillas de Quinn se sonrojaban.

**-No soy una experta en el tema-** decía Quinn acercándose lentamente a los labios de Rachel.

_-Con que seas tú me basta y me sobra-_ respondió Rachel en su mente acomodándose mejor en la cama de la rubia para tener mejor comodidad, pero sus labios dijeron otra cosa:

**-Ya juzgare yo si eres o no una experta-** fue la respuesta de Rachel mientras acomodaba sus manos en los hombros de Quinn.

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ambas pero ninguna dijo nada. Las dos sabían que bajo aquella estúpida excusa de experimentar se escondía algo más complejo y asombroso. Muchos sentimientos que pedían a gritos ser liberados pero que debían ser ocultos por miedo a perder algo tan importantes como lo era su amistad.

Quinn poco a poco fue acercándose mientras sentía como Rachel se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. y una pregunta paso por su mente ¿Seria la primera mujer en besar los labios de Rachel Berry?

**-Seras la primera mujer en besarme-** confeso Rachel con los ojos cerrados. ¿Acaso le leyó la mente?

**-No dolerá, lo prometo-** Bromeo Quinn como si aquello fuera la primera experiencia sexual de un adolescente.

Rachel soltó una pequeña risa que le sirvió para aminorar un poco los nervios que sentía por tener a Quinn sobre ella. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primera vez con Finn se sintió asi. Quería sentir ya los labios de Fabray sobre los suyos. Sus manos pasaron de los hombros de la rubia al cuello de ésta.

_-Haremos que esto sea inolvidable-_ se dijo Quinn mentalmente acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de Rachel para no aplastarla con su peso. Sintió las manos de la morena en su cuello y todo la cordura se escapo de su cuerpo. Si se sentía asi solamente por que la estaba tocando, ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando la estuviera besando?

**-¿Estas segura?-** cuestiono la rubia a centímetros de la boca de Rachel viendo como la morena abría los ojos para asegurarle que estaba más que segura.

**-Completamente-** fue la respuesta de Rachel, que volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Quinn en su rostro acariciando cada parte de él.

Empezó rozando con sus dedos la frente de Rachel, apartando el flequillo de la morena para tener mejor visión de su rostro, después siguió con los parpados, lentamente fue bajando hasta la nariz donde se detuvo unos segundo más de lo acordado y por ultimo sus labios, sus rosados y carnosos labios que parecían un imán para Quinn pero que aun no quería ceder a aquella dolorosa tentación. Los acaricio con ternura y se detuvo un minuto a observar la expresión de la morena en ese momento

**-Me volverás loca, Quinn-** susurro Rachel abriendo los ojos y mirando a la rubia con una expresión de suplica. **-¿Quieres besarme o no?**

**-¿Ansiosa, Berry?-** pregunto Quinn a milímetros de los labios de la morena. Podía sentir el calor que estos desprendían y no lo resistió más.

Empezó como un rose de labios enviando miles de descargas en el cuerpo de ambas. Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar y coloco su mano en el pelo de Quinn para acentuar un poco más el beso. Finn se quedo corto al decir que se sentía como fuegos artificiales al besar a Quinn, aquello era mucho más que fuegos artificiales. Los labios de la rubia te trasportaban a una dimensión donde lo único que existía era ella, ella y sus labios, ella y sus caricias. Caricias que quemaban el cuerpo de Rachel como hierro ardiente pero que al mismo tiempo era algo placentero.

Quinn trataba de mantener la cordura y la compostura en aquel beso. Algo imposible teniendo en cuenta de que la lengua de Rachel le pedía permiso para penetrar su boca y empezar una lucha con su lengua donde ambas querían ser vencedoras. Las manos de la morena en su pelo no ayudaban mucho a su estado. Sabia que debía parar, que aquello ya había pasado los limites de experimentar, pero simplemente no quería ni podía. Si esta iba a ser la única vez que probaría los labios de Rachel lo alargaría hasta más no poder y lo disfrutaría en toda su plenitud.

Rachel por otro lado no sabia en que momento paso de tener a Quinn a su lado a tenerla entre sus piernas, pero lo que si sabia es que no quería alejarse ni un centímetro de allí. Los labios de la rubia estaban haciendo maravillas sobre los suyos y sabia que seria la ultima vez que disfrutaría de aquello. Entonces ¿Qué hay de malo en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y rogar a dios que la falta de oxigeno no llegara nunca?

Quinn sonrió en el beso cuando sintió las piernas de Rachel en su cintura, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No le interesaba. Con suavidad y ternura paso su brazo por la cintura y la espalda de Rachel atrayendola más hacia su cuerpo y levantándola de la cama dejando que la morena se apoyara en sus piernas. Sentir la risa de Rachel en sus labios fue algo que jamas imagino que sentiría.

_-Me volverás loca, Quinn-_ repitió Rachel pero esta vez en su mente cuando ambas se separaron del beso por culpa del odioso oxigeno que las obligo a separarse en busca de él.

Lentamente la rubia fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Rachel frente a ella, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y eso la lleno de ternura. Sin siquiera pensarlo le robo un pequeño beso y pregunto:

**-¿Esta todo bien?**

**-Más que bien-** respondió Rachel robandole ella también un beso a Quinn pero este fue un poco más prologado. **-La mejor experiencia de mi vida. Pero... ¿Puedes explicarme que hago yo sentada sobre tu cadera con mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura, Quinn Fabray? ¿Pretendías violarme?**

**-En tus sueños, Berry-** respondió Quinn asegurando se agarre en la cintura y la espalda de la morena. _-Y en los míos-_ agrego la rubia en su mente.

**-¿Esta todo bien entre nosotras? Me refiero a si seguimos siendo amigas-** explico Rachel con la mirada en suelo juntando su frente con la de Quinn. **-Eres importante para mi y no quiero perderte, Quinn.**

Ahora que la excusa de experimentar había desaparecido, le entro el pánico. Aquello había sido mucho más que un beso de experimento. Rachel se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos sin medir las consecuencias y eso la asusto. No podía perder a Quinn, la necesitaba en su vida. Aunque eso significara en calidad de amiga.

**-Ey, somos amigas por sobre todas las cosas-** fue la respuesta de Quinn, agradecida de que la morena iniciara aquella conversación tan incomoda para ella. Con Santana fue más fácil por que no había sentimientos de por medio, pero ahora era todo distinto. **-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Rach. Esto fue algo experimental, nada más ¿Esta bien?**

Quinn tampoco quería perderla, si tenia que fingir que aquello no significo nada para ella lo haría. Todo sea por mantener a la morena a su lado.

**-¿y ahora que hacemos?-** cuestiono la morena mirando a Quinn con nervios. Aun seguía sentada sobre la rubia.

**-Yo le pregunte casi lo mismo a Santana después de tener sexo y me respondió que podría irme primero yo o podíamos hacer de eso una repetición-** respondió Quinn rogando en su interior que Rachel no se haya percatado de su metida de pata. **-Asi que tú elige, ¿Cual de las dos opciones te gusta más?**

Rachel no respondió, se lanzo nuevamente a los labios de Quinn y la beso con un poco más de ansia y pasión. No quería que tengan sexo, bueno, sí quería. No, tampoco es sexo lo que quería con Quinn, quería hacer el amor con la rubia, quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella susurrándole cosas bonitas en su oído, mientras ella mordía su hombro y su cuello, pero ese no era el día ni el momento.

**-No vayas a creer que no me he dado cuenta de lo que dijiste-** murmuro la morena en el beso y Quinn se alejo para mirarla. **-Dime, Quinn ¿Qué opción elegiste tú la noche que estuviste con Santana? ¿te fuiste o repetiste?**

**-¿Tenemos que hablar sobre eso ahora?-** pegunto la rubia para ganar tiempo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a los labios de Rachel y suavemente la apoyaba en la cama pero sin dejar que las piernas de la morena abandonen su cintura.

Rachel le siguió el juego. No debía perder el tiempo pensando en cosas del pasado, después de todo era ella quien ahora estaba disfrutando de los besos de Quinn en sus labios, su mejilla, su nariz. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Quinn y coloco su mano por encima de su cabeza mientras la rubia la besaba con anhelo y ternura. Rachel se entrego al beso, que ya no era experimental sino más bien revelador por parte de las dos pero que ninguna se animaba a reconocer.

_-Te voy a enamorar, Rachel Berry-_ dictamino Quinn en su mente rozando su nariz en la mejilla de Rachel para luego atacar sus labios nuevamente. _-Tal y como lo hiciste tú conmigo._

- 0 -

OMG! Nuestras chicas dieron el paso bajo la estúpida excusa esa, pero lo que importa que lo dieron no? ;)

Espero que les haya gustado y no me quemen en la hoguera! XD

Como siempre gracias... por todo y a todos!

Hoy no me siento con ganas de hablar asi que... nos leemos en la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos!


	13. Capitulo 13 - El Día Despues

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**C****apitulo 13 - El Día Después**

La mañana del viernes se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita de Quinn Fabray, que veía como Rachel Berry dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. La noche anterior se habían besado de una y mil maneras: tiernamente, con pasión, con anhelo, con torpeza, con conocimiento, con confianza, con timidez y por sobre todas las cosas con amor.

Quinn fue la primera en darse cuenta de eso. Sabia que lo del "experimento" era una farsa, de otra forma Rachel no habría vuelto a besarla después de eso. Sentía el cuerpo de la diva estremecer debido a sus caricias, corresponderle cada beso como si fuera la ultima vez que probaría sus labios. Fue eso lo que la hizo cuestionarse la posibilidad de que, a lo mejor, Rachel Berry sintiera algo por ella.

Eso la llenaba de felicidad y de miedo. Felicidad por que si la morena sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella, por fin podría tener algo que desde hace tiempo deseaba. Por otro lado miedo, por que si empezaba una relación con Rachel y aquello no funcionaba, la perdería. No solo a ella sino que a los Berry Twins también. Su idea principal era cuidar y ayudar a la morena en su embarazo, no enamorarse y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Por la madrugada, mientras miraba a Rachel dormir, llego a la conclusión de que ya no negaría aquello que le estaba pasando. No en vano era Quinn Fabray. Iría despacio y tomaría el riesgo de abrir su corazón poco a poco dejando que las cosas tomen su curso. Si Rachel era para ella, estaría completamente feliz y agradecida. Si por el contrario la morena no correspondía a sus sentimientos, se alejaría por un tiempo, intentaría olvidarse de lo que sentía y volvería como si nada con la intención de recuperar su amistad con Rachel Berry, que después de todo era lo que más le preocupaba perder.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la volvió a la realidad. Lo agarro rápidamente para que el sonido no perturbara el sueño de Rachel.

_**-Levanta tu maldito trasero de la cama y prepara el desayuno para todos que en un rato estamos allí, Fabray. (S)-**_ decía el mensaje de texto enviado por Santana.

Quinn ni se molestó en contestar el mensaje de la latina. Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de los brazos de Rachel. La morena se movió un poco pero no despertó, sino todo lo contrario se aferro con fuerza a la almohada de Quinn. La rubia sonrió con amor y despacio deposito un beso en la cabeza de ésta.

Salio de su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible. Bajo las escaleras de mismo modo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. No se esperaba encontrar a su madre allí, con un café en la mano y sonriendo con complicidad.

**-Parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche-** bromeo Quinn acercándose a su madre para darle un beso.

**-Estuvo buena, pero la tuya estuvo mejor ¿O me equivoco?-** repuso Judy levantándose de su asiento y dejando su taza vacía en el lavaplatos.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** pregunto Quinn con desconcierto y nervios. Vio una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de su madre y eso aumento su nerviosismo.

**-Debo irme a trabajar. Te veré más tarde-** respondió Judy ignorando la pregunta de su hija. Le regaló un beso en su mejilla y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando recordó algo. **-Casi lo olvido... Anoche llamo la madre adoptiva de Beth y dijo que te llamara uno de estos días para ponerse de acuerdo con la reunión**.

**-¿Le diste mi numero?-** pregunto Quinn con emoción.

**-Si, hice lo que me pediste-** afirmo su madre.** -Quiero saber de que va todo esto pero me lo contaras después, Ahora debo ir a trabajar. ¿Te veo para almorzar?**

Quinn asintió, su madre le regalo un ultimo beso en su mejilla y después de eso salio de la cocina para partir hacia su trabajo. La rubia comenzó a preparar el desayuno para sus amigos, pero especialmente para Rachel. Aun sentía el calor y el sabor de los labios de la morena en los suyos haciéndola ruborizar. Temblaba de solo recordar los brazos de la estrella alrededor de su cuello o las piernas de ésta alrededor de su cintura.

**-Vas a volverme loca-** murmuro para si misma pero como estaba de espaldas a la puerta no vio que alguien entraba.

**-¿Quién te volverá loca?-** cuestiono una voz en su oído. Sintió unos suaves brazos rodeándola por la cintura y eso fue lo que causo su momentánea perdida de cordura.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona que la abrazaba de esa forma y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando descubrió a Rachel a su espalda con su mejor cara de dormida, algo que enterneció a Quinn. Le dio un beso a Rachel en la frente aunque deseaba dárselo un poco más abajo.

**-Buenos días-** saludo Quinn ignorando la pregunta de Rachel. Si quería hacer las cosas bien debía ir despacio. **-¿Como amaneciste?**

**-Bien, pero hubiese estado mejor si al despertar tú hubieses estado a mi lado-** respondió Rachel sujetando la cintura de la rubia.

**-¿Otra vez coqueteando conmigo, Rachel Berry?-** cuestiono Quinn con su ceja levantada una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

Rachel se soltó de la cintura de Quinn y la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro desapareció, en su lugar apareció una expresión seria y eso alerto a Quinn, que sintió como un temblor recorría su espina dorsal. Pareciera como que algo no andaba bien y eso la asusto. ¿Y si ella hubiera interpretado mal las señales de la noche anterior? ¿Y si hubiese confundido todos aquellos celos por parte de la morena?

**-Quinn... Tenemos que hablar-** fue el murmullo que salio de los labios de Rachel y que hizo a Quinn palidecer. Definitivamente había mal interpretado las cosas y ahora había perdido la amistad de Rachel, solo por dejarse llevar.

**-Di-dime-** tartamudeo la rubia sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba.

**-No es... Fácil-** respondió la diva jugando con sus manos y sin levantar la vista del suelo. **-Anoche nos besamos y fue lo más hermoso de mi vida. Pero... ¿Cómo debo verte ahora?**

**-¿Cómo...? No entiendo ¿Qué-qué quieres decir?-** pregunto Quinn acercándose lentamente a Rachel sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se rompía.

**-¿Debo verte como mi amiga Quinn o como... como la chica que me gusta?-** Pregunto Rachel y Quinn sintió como su alma descendía de los cielos y volvía a su cuerpo entregándole la entereza que había perdido.

Quinn se alejo repentinamente a causa de la sorpresa y bajo la mirada para concentrarse en entender lo ultimo que había dicho Rachel... Un momento, ¿Escucho bien? ¿Le gustaba a Rachel Berry? ¿No había malinterpretado las señales? ¿El sentimiento era mutuo?. Su corazón empezó a hincharse de felicidad. Estaba dispuesta a responder la pregunta de la morena cuando alguien interrumpió la escena. La cabeza de Santana se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y miro hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Asi como entro volvió a salir.

**-Pueden pasar. No están teniendo sexo-** Escucho Quinn que decía Santana del otro lado de la puerta.

Quinn sintió las ganas de arrojarle todo lo que tenia a su paso, pero se contuvo. No estaba molesta por lo que había dicho, lo estaba por que había interrumpido un momento único entre ella y Rachel.

Vio como Rachel suspiraba con resignación y salia de la cocina sin darle tiempo de responder. La diva paso por al lado de Santana y le dedico una sonrisa un poco triste. Escucho como saludaba a Kurt y a Brittany.

**-¿Donde esta mi desayuno, Fabray?-** pregunto Santana entrando a la cocina.

**-Preparatelo tú, Lopez. Tengo algo importante que hacer-** respondió Quinn saliendo de la cocina encontrándose con Kurt y con Brittany que parecía estar a punto de dormirse en el sofá de la casa de Quinn.

Subió lo más rápido posible a su habitación. Algo le decía que la morena estaba allí. Y asi fue. Al entrar la vio mirando hacia la ventana donde se reflejaba el cielo un poco nublado. Se acerco lentamente hacia Rachel pero esta la detuvo.

**-No te acerques, Quinn. No lo hagas, por favor-** pidió la morena al borde de las lagrimas.

¿Como había sido tan estúpida de creer que Quinn podría llegar a sentir algo por ella? ¿Como fue que se puso asi en evidencia? ¿Como hacia ahora para mirarla a la cara?. Rachel sabia que después de eso había un antes y un después. Un maravilloso antes donde tenia a Quinn y un desastroso después donde ya no la tenia. No quería tenerla cerca, no quería mirarla a los ojos cuando le dijera que lo de la noche anterior no significo nada. No quería que Quinn viera como se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

**-No me pidas eso, pequeña-** respondió Quinn acercándose lentamente y abrazándola por la cintura, pero Rachel rápidamente se separo y tomo sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

**-Quinn, déjame ir-** pidió cuando la rubia la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo de su huida.

**-No lo haré No hasta que me digas de que se trata todo esto-** Quinn la abrazo más cerca de ella y fue en ese entonces que Rachel no soporto más y comenzó a llorar. **-No, no... No llores, por favor preciosa. No llores.**

Rachel se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de la rubia. Si esa iba a ser la ultima vez que la tendría entre sus brazos guardaría en su memoria su olor, la calidez de sus abrazos, la sensación que producía los labios de Quinn sobre su piel.

**-¿Te ibas a ir sin dejarme responder a tu pregunta?-** le pregunto Quinn separandola ligeramente de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. **-Rachel, durante mucho tiempo quise que me vieras como una amiga y lo has hecho, pero...**

**-Quieres que te siga viendo como tal-** interrumpió la morena alejándose completamente del cuerpo de Quinn, bajando la mirada. **-Lo entiendo ¿Puedo irme ahora?**

**-No-** negó la rubia y eso detuvo a Rachel de salir huyendo nuevamente. **-Anoche, mientras te besaba me di cuenta que no tenia caso seguir negando lo que siento, lo me pasa contigo. Rachel, ya no me conformo con ser solamente tu amiga. No me preguntes como pasó. Solo sé que ya no quiero ni puedo dejarte ir.**

**-¿Estas diciéndome lo que creo que...-** empezó la morena mirándola completamente sorprendida por aquella confesión.

**-Siente-** pidió Quinn tomándola de la mano y llevándosela directamente a su corazón. **-¿Sientes como esta latiendo ahora? ¿Sientes como pide a gritos no dejarte ir? Solo tú generas eso en mi, Rachel.**

Rachel no respondió. No le salían las palabras. Sentía en su mano como el corazón de Quinn latía velozmente y lo hacia por ella. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarles y sentía como le faltaba el aire. Con su mano libre se aferro al hombro de Quinn y eso hizo sonreír a la rubia.

**-Di, algo por favor-** suplico Quinn cuando los segundos comenzaron a pasar y Rachel no decía nada. Los miedos volvían a apoderarse de ella, pero estos mismos desaparecieron cuando vio los ojos marrones de Rachel y la sonrisa en sus labios.

Rachel no lo resistió y dejo que su corazón hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Se acerco a Quinn y la rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos al tiempo que sentía como los manos de la rubia se hacían lugar en su cintura. Se relamió los labios y antes de tocar los de Quinn la miro a los ojos.

**-Muero por que me beses-** susurro Quinn antes que los labios de Rachel tocaran los de ella.

Este beso fue más lento, pausado, con tranquilidad. Sin el miedo de saber que seria el ultimo, sino todo lo contrario disfrutando que era uno de los tantos de la noche anterior pero sin la absurda excusa de experimentar. Como estaban cerca de la puerta Quinn empujo suavemente a Rachel hasta allí haciendo que la espalda de la morena quedara pegada a la madera.

**-No quiero que nos interrumpan-** murmuro Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel.

Aquellos besos no se sentían para parecidos a los que había compartido con sus novios o conquistas anteriores. Los de Finn eran babosos, los de Puck un poco salvajes, los de Sam apresurados, los de Joe tímidos y los de su profesor eran agresivos. No le gustaba comparar, pero los de Rachel eran simplemente perfectos, la capacidad que tenia la morena de amoldar sus labios a los de ella. Hacerle sentir que se le iba el alma en cada suspiro.

Rachel por otro lado sentía que podía volar. Todas aquellas dudas se esfumaron cuando sintió el corazón de Quinn cercano al suyo, latiendo igual de salvaje que el de ella. Salto ligeramente y entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura de Quinn, algo que hizo que ambas rieran en el beso. Sentía como la lengua de la rubia saboreaba sus labios para luego penetrar su boca lentamente y eso termino de llevarla al cielo.

Quinn poco a poco comenzó a separar la espalda de Rachel de la puerta y camino con la morena en su cintura hasta la cama donde la deposito suavemente. Los besos comenzaron a tornarse más pasionales y eso las hizo perder la poca conciencia que les quedaba.

Rachel se aferraba al pelo de Quinn mientras ésta besaba el cuello de la morena haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo. La situación se estaba saliendo de las manos pero ninguna hacia nada para detener aquello.

Los golpes en la puerta y la voz de Kurt fueron los que las sacaron de su burbuja. Se habían olvidado completamente de sus amigos. Quinn agradecía que haya sido Kurt el que subió y no Santana, de otra forma la latina ya estaría diciendo algo fuera de lugar.

**-Santana quiere su desayuno, Quinn-** decía la voz de Kurt del otro lado.

**-Dile que ya bajo-** respondió Quinn mirando hacia puerta. Aun seguía entre las piernas de Rachel mientras ésta ultima le quitaba el cabello del rostro con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

**-Amo a Santana pero a veces quisiera matarla-** dijo Quinn cuando ya no se escuchaba a Kurt del otro lado. Rachel rió y la trajo hacia ella para regalarle otro beso.

**-¿y ahora que haremos?-** pregunto la morena poniéndose seria para plantear la situación correctamente. **-No me refiero a quien sale primero de las dos y si hacemos de esto una repetición. Lo que quiero decir es ¿qué haremos ahora? Por que es obvio que ya no nos conformamos con ser solo amigas. Entonces...**

**-Te entiendo, pero... Tengo miedo, Rachel-** confeso Quinn mirándola a los ojos. **-Tengo miedo de empezar algo contigo y que no funcione, miedo a no ser lo que esperas que sea y fallarte. Dime qué haré sin ti si llego a perderte. Por que ya no puedo estar sin ti ¿Entiendes?**

En ese momento eran los corazones de ambas quienes hablaban plateando sus dudas y certezas, sus temores, sus necesidades.

**-Yo también tengo miedo, Quinn. Lo mejor es ir de a poco ¿Te parece?-** sugiero Rachel colocando sus manos en el rostro y cuello de la rubia. **-Tomemoslo con calma y disfrutemos esto. No quiero perderte si es que esto llega a fallar. No le pongamos un titulo aun si no quieres. Sé que el paso que has dado es uno muy grande y créeme que yo tampoco estoy tan serena como aparento estarlo. Lo único que necesito es saber que, a pesar de no tener una etiqueta, empezaremos algo juntas.**

**-También quiero eso-** coincidió Quinn dándole un beso. **-Quiero estar a tu lado cuando tu vientre empiece a crecer con el correr de los meses-** Rachel se derritió cuando Quinn después de esa frase le deposito un pequeño beso en su vientre. **-Quiero ser yo quien te acompañe al hospital cuando estés a punto de dar a luz. Quiero estar junto a ti, el tiempo que tú me lo permitas. Quiero abrazarte, mimarte, besarte... Quiero estar contigo, pero sin arruinarlo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por ti, por los gemelos y por mi.**

**-Entonces... ¿Estamos de acuerdo en ir despacio?-** pregunto Rachel y Quinn asintió La rubia le dio un tierno beso y la diva continuo hablando:** -¿Estamos juntas en esto?**

**-Estamos juntas en esto-** aseguro Quinn mirándola con la ternura que solamente tenia reservada para Rachel. **-creo que es hora de que me dejes ir si no quieres a...**

**-Fabray, mueve tu maldito trasero blanco fuera de esa habitación y baja a prepararme el maldito desayuno-** grito la voz de Santana del otro lado de la puerta. Rachel y Quinn se separaron rápidamente, por las dudas de que la latina abriera la puerta y las encontrara en una situación comprometida. **-Ya te lo advertí rubia. Deja de besuquearte con la madre de mis sobrinos y baja o entrare a tu habitación, y más les vale que estén vestidas...**

**-Ya bajo, Santana. Deja de gritar-** pidió Quinn abriendo apenas la puerta de su habitación. La latina le regalo una mirada perspicaz que Quinn no pudo sostener. **-En menos de cinco minutos estarás con tu desayuno en la mano.**

**-Eso espero, rubia-** amenazo Santana aun con la mirada puesta en Quinn. -Britt se quedo dormida en tu sofá esperando el desayuno.

Santana se fue pero no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa picara con matices de complicidad a Quinn.

**-¿Se fue?-** cuestiono Rachel en un susurro detrás de la puerta.

**-Si, se fue-** respondió Quinn soltando un suspiro. Después de acerco a Rachel y le robo un beso. **-Debo bajar a preparar el desayuno. Ya la escuchaste. Tomate el tiempo que quieras aquí arriba y luego bajas a desayunar ¿ok?**

**-Quinn, ¿Se lo diremos a los chicos?-** cuestiono Rachel bajando la mirada.

**-Primero disfrutemoslo nosotras, asumamos lo que acaba de pasar y luego se lo diremos-** respondió Quinn tomando a la morena de la barbilla y levantando su rostro. **-No me mal entiendes. No te estoy ocultando, ni escondiendo. Solo quiero disfrutar esto contigo sin opiniones de terceros. Solo tú y yo, nadie más ¿Entiendes?**

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con eso y Quinn por primera vez se fijo en el cuello de la morena que tenia un pequeño circulo rojo. La rubia soltó una carcajada y Rachel la miro raro.

**-En el baño hay maquillaje, busca con que taparte la marca que te deje en el cuello y si es posible déjate el pelo suelto. Eso lo tapara.**

**-¿Qué hiciste qué?-** grito Rachel buscando algo donde reflejarse pero Quinn la detuvo.

**-No me eches la culpa a mi cuando fuiste tú quien me rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y no dejaba salir-** La morena iba a decir algo pero la rubia la detuvo juntando sus bocas nuevamente entregándose al beso. -Ahora si me voy.

Después de eso Quinn salio dejando a la morena con su marca. Se sentía tan feliz que bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina. En el trayecto se cruzo con Kurt al que abrazo por la cintura y lo levanto del piso. Santana tenia razón, Brittany se había quedado dormida en el sofá con un pequeño pato de peluche en la mano. Mientras tanto en la cocina estaba Santana, que apenas vio a la rubia la tiro del brazo.

**-Dime ya qué paso con Berry en tu dormitorio-** exigió la latina y Quinn, con su mejor pose negadora respondió:

**-No paso nada, Santana. Se quedo a dormir como acordamos anoche pero hicimos solo eso... Dormir- **automáticamente una sonrisa enamorada se instalo en los labios de Quinn recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese entonces.

Santana parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo pero la entrada de Kurt a la cocina la interrumpió.

**-Se puede saber por que me abrazaste asi y me levantaste del suelo de esa manera, Quinn Fabray-** pidió el chico mirando a Santana que tenia el sueño fruncido.

**-Fue mi saludo de las buenos días. Si no te gusta puedes devolvérmelo-** replico Quinn como si nada, retomando lo que había dejado del desayuno antes de salir detrás de Rachel.

**-Yo también quiero mi saludo de los buenos días- **repuso la voz somnolienta de Brittany haciendo acto de presencia en la cocina. Se acerco a Quinn y salto sobre esta enredando sus largas piernas en la cintura de Quinn.

**-¡Brittany S. Pierce, bájate ya mismo de ahí!-** ordeno Santana con los dientes apretados. Luego miro a Kurt y le pregunto: -¿Donde esta el hobbit?

**-Aquí estoy-** anuncio la voz de Rachel entrando a donde estaban sus amigos. Miro rápidamente a Quinn y sonrió con complicidad y algo de ternura al ver a Britt apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia de ojos verdes. **-¿Para que me buscabas, Santana?**

**-¿Para que la buscaba, Kurt?-** pregunto la latina mirando atentamente a Rachel que intentaba por todos los medios aparentar naturalidad frente al escaneo de sus amiga.

**-No lo sé, si no sabes tú-** respondió Hummel abrazando a Rachel por los hombros. **-¿Como amaneciste, estrellita? ¿Quinn te hizo algo?**

_-Si, me beso toda la noche y hasta hace un rato, dejándome una marca en el cuello como recordatorio-_ respondió Rachel en su mente y eso provoco un sonrojo en sus mejillas que fue advertido por Santana.

**-No, Quinn no me hecho nada-** fue la respuesta que salio de los labios de la morena fingiendo decepción.

**-Santana tiene razón cuando dice que eres lenta, Fabray-** bromeo Kurt mirando a Quinn, que cuidadosamente bajaba a Brittany de encima suyo y se la entregaba a Santana como si se tratara de un bebe.

**-No creo que esta vez haya sido lenta nuestra querida Quinnie-** repuso la latina, poniendo nerviosas a Quinn y a Rachel.

_-Santana y su maldito tercer ojo-_ rezongo Rachel mentalmente, mientras miraba como Quinn sacaba a todos de la cocina para terminar de prepara el desayuno.

- 0 -

Estoy corta de tiempo! :(

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos!

Perdón si el capitulo anterior los decepciono! Hago lo mejor que puedo!

Espero que este compense algo de lo que dejo el anterior!

Disculpas si hay algo mal escrito o no se entiende! no tengo mucho tiempo de releerlo y corregirlo como me gustaria!:(

No podre contestar los reviews hoy pero prometo hacerlo en la próxima actualización! Mil perdones!

Besos y Abrazos!


	14. Capitulo 14 - Entre Cena y Despertares

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 14 - Entre Cena, Chocolate y Despertares**

El viernes, después del desayuno, Quinn y Rachel tuvieron que someterse a las miradas sospechosas e indirectas por parte de Santana pero sin confirmar sus sospechas. A la hora del almuerzo los chicos se sumaron a lo comida que compartiría la rubia con su madre y fue allí cuando puso al resto al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con Shelby.

Por la tarde Quinn recibió una llamada por parte de Shelby Corcoran, estuvieron un tiempo largo hablando y se pusieron de acuerdo en reunirse el miércoles de la semana que viene en New York. Después de eso, la rubia acompaño a Rachel a la casa de los Berry donde se quedo a cenar, cena a la que asistió Finn y, obviamente, Brody.

Se llevaba cada vez mejor con el chico de ojos azules. Hablaron de todo un poco, Brody le contó a Quinn un poco más sobre Eleonor y la rubia reía de las ocurrencias, de las travesuras que compartieron de niños los primos. Eleonor era prima de Brody por parte materna, por esa razón Quinn no los había asociado desde un principio.

A diferencia de lo que paso con Brody, Quinn hablo muy poco con Finn, solo lo necesario. Los respectivos saludos, algún que otro comentario al pasar pero nada en profundidad. Le agradeció a los señores Berry la exquisita cena que le ofrecieron. Leroy la trato muy amablemente, Hiram en cambio fue un poco reservado. Quinn entendía la actitud del hombre. Se paso años molestando a Rachel en la escuela secundaria, era normal que el hombre guardara cierta distancia y la analizara desde un punto objetivo.

Después de la cena, antes de que Quinn se fuera a su casa, llegaron Santana con Brittany y Kurt a la casa de los Berry. Otra vez sintió las miradas sospechosas por parte de Santana. Britt tenia una mochila en su hombro y Kurt le explico a Quinn que la rubia de ojos azules tenia libros para colorear, lapices de colores, su pato de peluche y algo de ropa. La latina se auto invito a dormir a la casa de Quinn y la rubia no pudo negarse.

Rachel y Quinn no tuvieron mucho tiempo para estar a solas después de lo que paso en desayuno aquella mañana, y aunque la morena se moría de ganas por dormir nuevamente con Quinn, ésta le dijo que lo mejor era que pasara tiempo con su familia. Después de todo hacia tiempo que no veía a sus padres. También debía compartir tiempo con los futuros padres de sus hijos. Brody alego que si Rachel quería ir a dormir a lo de Quinn él no tendría problemas. Finn, en cambio, se mostró un poco más disconforme con aquello lanzandole una mirada desconfiada a Quinn, que en lugar de devolverle la mirada le sonrió con superioridad.

A Quinn no le gustaba para nada que ambos chicos se quedasen con Rachel. Si bien Brody le caía bien, la rubia no sabia si el chico aun conservaba sentimientos hacia la morena y eso la ponía nerviosa por que, si asi era, a lo mejor Weston intentaría reconquistarla. Finn tampoco le inspiraba confianza, durante la cena el chico alto había tomado la mano de Rachel varias veces y la miraba con ternura, algo que le indico a Quinn que, seguramente, todavía seguía enamorado de Rachel. La tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de que Kurt se quedaría a dormir esa noche con Rachel.

**-Tranquila. No dejare que los buitres picoteen tu carne-** le aseguro el joven castaño con un guiño de ojos y Quinn comenzó a sospechar que a lo mejor el secreto que compartía con la morena, dejaría de serlo muy pronto.

La despedida fue lo más triste pero a la vez emocionante. Triste por que no quería separarse de Rachel y emocionante por que la morena se la llevo a su dormitorio bajo la excusa de que tenia que darle algo. Los señores Berry y Brody no sospecharon nada, Brittany saltaba de arriba a abajo con emoción, Kurt y Santana las miraron con sospecha y con picardía mientras que Finn miraba todo con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez que estuvieron arriba la primera en lanzarse a los labios de la otra fue Rachel. Quinn acepto gustosa el beso de la morena levantándola ligeramente del suelo. Rachel se abrazo con fuerza al cuello de Quinn y el mordisco por parte de ésta en el labio de la morena fue el detonante de sus perdidas momentáneamente de conciencia.

Estuvieron varios minutos en la habitación de la morena, regalándose besos y caricias, hasta que el tiempo pautado sobre paso los limites y tuvieron que bajar. Antes de irse Quinn le regalo una ultima caricia en su vientre, algo que hizo a estremecer a Rachel.

De camino a su casa Quinn iba con su brazo izquierdo entrelazado con el de Britt y a su lado derecho estaba Santana. La rubia de ojos verdes sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la latina dejara salir una de sus famosas indirectas.

**-Ey, Britt ¿No averiguaste que fue lo que paso en el cuello a Rachel?-** cuestiono Santana poniendo nerviosa a Quinn.

**-Sí, le pregunte y me dijo que se quemo con el rizador-** respondió Brittany soltándose del brazo de Quinn y poniéndose frente a las chicas mirándolas y caminando de espaldas hacia el resto. **-Pero creo que me mintió.**

**-Britt, no camines asi que te vas a caer-** advirtió Santana tomándole la mano a la rubia, pero esta siguió caminando de la misma forma. **-Berry uso la misma estúpida excusa que usaste tú cuando Finnepto te dejo un chupón en el cuello, Quinnie ¿Se prestan las mentiras ademas del brillo labial?**

**-¿Brillo labial?-** pregunto Quinn con desconcierto mirando a la latina.

**-Cuando bajaste de la habitación de la enana tenias puesto el mismo brillo labial que ella-** explico Santana con una ceja levantada. **-¿Lo tomaste prestado o se lo robaste de sus labios?**

**-No sé de que hablas, Santana-** respondió Quinn ruborizándose y acercándose más a Brittany para dar por terminada aquella conversación. **-Dime, Britt ¿Qué traes en la mochila?**

**-Hazte la tonta, Fabray-** escucho que decía Santana.

**-Tengo libro para colorear, lapices de colores, películas...- **enumeraba la rubia de ojos azules contando con los dedos. **-También traje mi ropa, un libro que Santana nos leerá antes de dormir...**

**-Yo no leeré nada-** negó Santana viendo como Quinn abría la puerta de su casa, invitándolas a entrar.

**-Lo prometiste, San-** replico Britt bajando la mirada con tristeza.

**-Esta bien, te leeré ese bendito cuento, pero solo a ti-** dictamino la latina. **-Quinnie ya tiene quien le lea cuentitos, ¿No, Q?**

**-Deja de decirme 'Quinnie', Santana-** pidió Quinn por enésima vez acercándose a su madre que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro. **-Hola, mamá.**

**-Hola señora Judy-** saludaron Santana y Brittany al unisono.

**-Hola niñas, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cenaron?-** pregunto la mamá de Quinn abrazando a la latina y a la bailarina cariñosamente.

**-Si, ya cenamos-** confirmo Quinn mirando a su madre con una sonrisa al recordar la cena en la casa de los Berry.

**-Pero no comimos postre-** agrego Santana mirando traviesamente a la rubia de ojos verdes. **-Bueno, nosotras no, pero Quinnie si lo hizo. No me contaste que tal el postre marca Berry, Q.**

**-Vete al diablo, Lopez-** respondió Quinn con las mejillas sonrojadas y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**-Quinn-** regaño a su hija mientras las otras dos ocultaban sus sonrisas.

**-Lo siento, mamá. Santana me saca de quicio-** fue lo que salio de la boca de Quinn, luego miro a sus amigas y les espeto: **-¿Vienen o no a mi habitación?**

**-Ya se que estas desesperada por hacer un trío, Quinnie, pero no lo digas delante de tu madre ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotras?-** bromeo Santana.

**-¿Haremos un trío, San?-** pregunto Britt con emoción y Judy comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la situación. **-¡Por fin!**

Quinn las ignoro y subió a su habitación. Después de unos largos minutos, cuando estuvo acostada en su cama, su mente se debatía en mandarle un mensaje o no a Rachel. No quería agobiarla, no quería que creyera que la estaba controlando pero tampoco era algo fuera de lugar mandarle un mensaje de texto, después de todo aun seguían siendo amigas, amigas que se besan, pero amigas al fin.

_**-Ayuda! Tengo a una latina insoportable en casa, tirándome indirectas a diestra y siniestra. Además esta su fiel ayudante rubia que quiere hacer un trío. (Q)-** _decía el mensaje que Quinn le envió a Rachel.

**_-Ojo con lo que haces, Fabray. Si haces ese trío conocerás la furia, no solo de un Berry, sino de tres y no hablo de mi y mis padres. Hablo de mi y los Berry Twins. Estas advertida :P (R)-_ **fue la respuesta de Rachel que hizo reír a Quinn.

_**-Uy, que miedo! A usted la conozco, señora Berry y sé como calmar su furia, o al menos lo intentare, pero a los pequeños Berry aun no los conozco asi que supongo que tendré un serio problema con ellos. (Q)**_

_**-Calmarme? sabes como calmarme? Tan segura estas de eso, Fabray? (R)**_

_**-No, pero puedo intentarlo. Dicen que hasta la fiera más peligrosa se la calma con besos y mimos, asi que yo podría poner en practica esa teoría para ver si es cierta, ¿Usted que dice, mamá Berry? (Q)**_

_**-Mmm... No lo sé, ya lo veremos ;) (R)**_

**-Deja de sextearte con quien lo estas haciendo y ayúdame a sacar a Britt de la cocina, Fabray-** pidió Santana entrando a la habitación de la rubia dejando la mochila de la bailarina en una de las sillas del lugar.

**-¿Qué paso?-** cuestiono Quinn bajando por las escaleras junto a la latina.

**-Tu madre se ofreció a darnos algo de postre y Britt pidió chocolate, ya sabes como es, ahora no quiere salir de la cocina hasta que se acabe todo el recipiente-** explico Santana con resto de chocolate en la comisura de los labios. **-Yo comí un poco pero ya no quiero más, tu madre tampoco quiere y aun queda poco más de la mitad. No puedo dejar que Brittany coma todo eso por que...**

**-Hablara en sueños, si es que llega a dormir-** Interrumpió Quinn. **-O en el peor de los casos, caminara por la casa toda la noche.**

**-Eso sin contar el dolor de panza que tendrá-** termino la latina entrando junto con Quinn en la cocina donde Britt tenia toda la boca cubierta de chocolate con su pato de peluche al lado. **-Britt-Britt deja de comer, por favor.**

**-No, San. Esto esta rico ¿Quieres un poco, Q?-** pregunto la rubia alta con su sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

**-No, gracias Britt-** respondió Quinn acercándose a su amiga e intentando sacarle el recipiente de la mano. **-Lo que quiero es que dejes de comer chocolate y que subas a mi habitación para ver las películas que trajiste.**

**-Ahora vamos, primero quiero terminar de comer esto-** replico Brittany sonriendole a Judy que miraba todo desde un rincón.

Después de casi media hora de lucha entre Quinn, Santana y Brittany, las dos primeras por fin lograron que ésta ultima dejara de comer chocolate, aunque no estaban muy seguras de saber si Britt cedió a la petición de sus amigas por complacerlas o por que ya no había más chocolate en el recipiente. Ahora estaba las tres en la habitación de la rubia de ojos verdes, sentadas en la cama, una al lado de la otra viendo una de las películas que trajo Britt y que tanto le gustaba.

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar y se golpeo la frente al ver el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla. Después de lo de Brittany se había olvidado escribirle a la morena.

_**-Solo te escribía para desearte buenas noches. (R)-**_ decía el mensaje de Rachel,que Quinn intentaba ocultar de las miradas curiosas de Santana y de Brittany. ¿Quién la mando a sentarse en medio de las dos chicas?. Se levanto de su cama y se alejo de sus amigas para responder tranquilamente el mensaje.

_**-Perdón por no responderte antes. Tuvimos un pequeño percance con Britt. Ya te vas a dormir? (Q)**_

_**-Qué le sucedió a Brittany? Esta bien? No, aun no dormiré. Estoy hablando con Brody y con Kurt. (R)**_

_**-Dile a Kurt que no se olvide de lo que me dijo en la cena acerca de los buitres. Britt esta bien, comió más de la mitad de un recipiente repleto de chocolate y eso le ocasiona varios problemas a lo largo de la noche. (Q)**_

Rachel rió por el mensaje de Quinn. Brody y Kurt se miraron mutuamente con una mirada de desconcierto primero y después con una mirada cómplice. Ambos articularon con sus bocas algo asi como _"Quinn"_. La morena no se dio cuenta de nada, seguía perdida en su mundo Fabray.

**-Kurt, dice Quinn que no te olvides lo que le dijiste en la cena, algo sobre... -¡Oh, por dios!-** Exclamo Rachel cuando el nombre de Quinn apareció en su pantalla como llamada entrante. Rápidamente se levanto de su cama y contesto: **-Hola.**

_**-Hola-**_ saludo Quinn del otro lado y a Rachel le temblaron las piernas. La había extrañado pero no sabia que fuera tanto. _**-¿Cómo estas?**_

**-Bien ¿y tú?-** respondió Rachel esta vez saliendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras para hablar con más tranquilidad. **-¿Estas sola?**

_**-No, estoy con Santana y con Britt. Pero estoy bajando a la sala-**_ a lo lejos escucho la voz de Brittany quejarse de dolor y la latina que estaba insultando a nada en particular. _**-¿Tú estas sola?**_

**-No, estoy con Brody y con Kurt, ya te lo dije-** dijo Rachel recostándose en el sofá de la sala con una almohada entre sus manos. **-Pero, al igual que tú, también baje a la sala por que tengo algo que decirte y no quiero que los demás escuchen.**

_**-¿Decirme qué? ¡Oh, por dios! Te arrepentiste de intentarlo-**_ susurro Quinn con miedo y eso enterneció a Rachel.

**-No, claro que no, Quinn-** replico rápidamente Rachel y pudo escuchar como Quinn resoplaba con alivio. **-Jamas me arrepentiría de intentar algo contigo. Solo quería decirte que te... Que te extraño, Quinnie.**

_**-Aww... yo también te extraño, Rach-**_ coincidió la rubia derritiéndose por dentro. _**-Muero por tenerte a mi lado esta **__**noche, por abrazarte a ti y a los bebes, por mirarte mientras duermes...**_

**-¿Pretendes enamorarme, Quinn Fabray?-** interrumpió Rachel sintiendo un vuelco en su estomago, abrazando con fuerza la almohada y sonriendo completamente feliz por las palabras de Quinn.

_**-Solo si tú me dejas-**_ fue la respuesta de la rubia haciendo que Rachel volara al cielo y volviera en una milésima de segundo. Iba a responderle que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella pero la voz de Santana del otro lado la interrumpió:

_**-Quinn, necesito tu ayuda. Britt se esta quejando del dolor de estomago y yo no sé que hacer-**_ decía la latina y Rachel se tapo la boca para que no se escuchara su carcajada en la casa ni del otro lado del teléfono. Jamas había escuchado a Santana tan desesperada. _**-¿Tienes algún té digestivo o algo para el dolor de estomago?**_

_**-Si, fíjate en uno de los cajones de la cocina-**_ respondió Quinn levantando la voz, pero después volvió a un susurro y le dijo a Rachel: _**-Debo cortar, ya escuchaste a Santana. ¿te veo para el desayuno?**_

**-Si, estaré cerca de las nueve en tu casa ¿te parece?-** pregunto la morena. Quinn dio su aprobación y la morena continuo. **-Hasta mañana, Quinn. Mis hijos y yo te deseamos buenas noches.**

_**-Repite eso-**_ pidió la rubia con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Rachel repitió la ultima frase y el corazón de Quinn se acelero el doble. _**-Amo cuando dices "Mis hijos". Ustedes también tengan buenas noches. Los veré en la mañana. Tratare de soñar contigo y con...**_

_**-Fabray, deja de ser tan asquerosamente cursi y ayúdame ¿quieres?-**_ interrumpió Santana el discurso de Quinn. Se acerco a la rubia y le quito el teléfono de la mano sin siquiera mirar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. _**-Quinn te llamara más tarde, sea quien seas. Esto es un caso de emergencia. Chau.**_

Después de eso la latina corto la llamada y le tiro el móvil a Quinn que rápidamente lo tomo y se fijo en la pantalla. Rachel ya había cortado. Le lanzo una mirada asesina que ni siquiera inmuto a Santana. Mientras era arrastrada por la latina de la mano hacia la habitación su móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje de texto.

_**-Mañana terminaras tu discurso y me dirás si Santana se entero que hablabas conmigo. Yo no tengo que tratar de soñar contigo por que lo vengo haciendo cada noche desde que llegaste nuevamente a mi vida. Hasta mañana, Quinn. (R)-**_ Era lo que decía el mensaje de Rachel haciendo derretir de amor a Quinn.

La rubia abrazo a Santana con todas sus fuerzas para transmitirle un poco del amor y la felicidad que desprendía todo su cuerpo.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca, Fabray?-** cuestiono la latina intentando soltarse del agarre de Quinn. **-Bájame.**

**-No me pasa nada. Solamente quería abrazarte-** respondió Quinn mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que contagio a la latina. **-Te quiero, Santana. **

**-Te advierto que estoy enamorada de Brittany, Fabray-** bromeo Santana fingiendo seriedad **-Pero también .. Te quiero, Q. Si le dices a alguien que te lo dije, te golpeare.**

Ambas chicas rieron entrando a la habitación de la rubia, donde estaba Brittany sosteniéndose la panza con una mano. Se acercaron a la bailarina y mientras Santana acomodaba a Britt entre sus brazos, Quinn tomaba el vaso que estaba en su mesa de luz e iba hasta el baño en busca de un poco de agua.

**-¿Ya esta mejor?-** le pregunto Quinn a Santana después de más de diez minutos donde Britt se acomodo en los brazos de Santana y comenzaba a dormirse.

**-Creo que si-** respondió la latina acariciando el cabello rubio de Brittany. **-Le dije que no comiera demasiado chocolate y no me hizo caso-** Quinn soltó una carcajada y volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Santana volvió a preguntar: **-¿Quién hablabas, Quinn?**

**-¿No viste la pantalla?-** cuestiono la rubia de ojos verdes con nerviosismo.

**-No, estaba más preocupada por Britt que por tu vida amorosa-** respondió Santana mirándola. **-Que no se entere ****Rachel que trataras de soñar con otra persona que... ¿O era ella con quien hablabas?**

Quinn no sabia si responder o no. No quería mentirle pero tampoco quería decir nada por ahora. Quería disfrutar de eso que crecía entre ella y Rachel. Sabia que la latina sospechaba algo pero no confirmaría esa teoría. Agradeció la interrupción de Britt cuando la bailarina con voz somnolienta hablo:

**-San, tengo sueño. ¿Podemos dormir? Me duele la panza-** se quejaba la rubia de ojos azules. **-No se lo digas a Lord Tubbington. Me regañara.**

**-No le diré nada a ese gato chismoso-** respondió Santana acomodándose mejor en la cama mientras Brittany se recostaba mejor en el pecho de la latina y Quinn se acostaba en la espalda de la rubia más alta con la mano en la cintura de ésta, entregándose completamente al sueño.

La noche dio paso a la mañana a una velocidad asombrosa. Santana y Brittany fueron las primeras en levantarse, mientras que Quinn prefirió seguir durmiendo. Cerca de las nueve menos diez de la mañana, Rachel hizo acto de presencia en la casa de las Fabray acompañada de Kurt y de Brody. Judy fue quien la recibió y Rachel se sorprendió de la amabilidad que le regalo la mujer. No es que pensara que la madre de Quinn fuera mala persona, es solo que jamas se la imagino tan amable.

Entraron a la casa y vieron como bajaban Santana y Britt por las escaleras. Brody tuvo que sujetar a Kurt por la espalda para que éste no cayera debido al abrazo que le entrego Brittany. Santana los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, pero a quien Rachel buscaba era a Quinn.

**-Sigue durmiendo-** le respondió la latina a Judy cuando esta pregunto sobre el paradero de su hija.

**-Vamos a preparar el desayuno-** invitó la mamá de Quinn mirando a todos con una sonrisa. **-¿Alguien puede ir a despertar a Quinn mientras tanto?**

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Rachel que se sorprendió ser observada de aquella manera. Su cuerpo se tenso y los nervios hicieron acto de presencia.

**-Amm... supongo que yo iré a buscarla-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Rachel antes de abandonar a sus amigos y la señora Judy.

**-Como si eso te molestara y fuera un sacrificio para ti, Berry-** escucho que Santana le decía seguida de las carcajadas de Kurt y Brody.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Desde que supo que Quinn seguía durmiendo rogaba en su interior la posibilidad de subir y despertarla con besos, como deseaba hacerlo cada mañana por el resto de su vida.

Entró a la habitación de la rubia y la vio abrazando la almohada. Sin pensarlo se acostó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, alejando los pequeños mechones de cabello que obstaculizaban su visión. La rubia comenzó a removerse pero no despertó. Rachel se acerco un poco más y comenzó a repartir suaves besos por todo el rostro de la rubia, que comenzó a sonreír al ser consciente de la realidad.

**-Mmm... podría acostumbrarme a despertar asi cada mañana-** susurro Quinn dejando su almohada de lado y poniendo en su lugar a Rachel.

**-Esa es la idea-** respondió la morena entre los brazos de Quinn, iba a darle un beso en la boca pero la rubia se alejo.

**-No me he cepillado los dientes aun-** se excuso la rubia alejándose pero Rachel la tomo por el cuello y la detuvo.

**-Ayer a la mañana tampoco lo hiciste y aun asi nos besamos-** replico Rachel robandole un pequeño beso a la rubia. **-Quinn desde anoche que no te beso, no me lo prohíbas ahora que tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo con gusto antes de que nos interrumpan. Ademas quiero comprobar si tu aliento es el mismo todas las mañanas.**

Quinn rió por las ocurrencias de la morena y por el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. Ella también se moría por besarla, por lo tanto se acomodo mejor sobre ella para no aplastarla, le regalo un beso prolongado en el vientre saludando a los gemelos con un _"buenos días, mis amores"_, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de Rachel. Después fue subiendo hasta llegar a los labios de la morena pero no los beso, se detuvo un instante a observarla detenidamente. Comprobar que todo eso era cierto y no un maravilloso sueño.

**-Quinn, besame, por favor-** suplico Rachel con los ojos cerrados al borde de la desesperación.

**-Dime que no estoy soñando, dime que por fin te tengo entre mis brazos como lo desee desde hace tiempo, dime...- **

Pero no pudo continuar por que los labios de Rachel la callaron.

La rubia no se opuso y correspondió a aquello que ella también anhelaba. La beso con ternura y admirándose de la capacidad que tenían los labios de ambas para adaptarse a los de la otra sin ningún problema. Quinn coloco su mano en la cintura de Rachel haciéndola estremecer a su tacto. Rachel por otro lado enredaba su mano en el cabello de Quinn acercándola más a ella. Tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire.

**-Definitivamente no estoy soñando-** confirmo Quinn respirando con dificultad.

**-y yo acabo de comprobar que tu aliento es el mismo cada mañana. Me gusta, es rico-** repuso Rachel con los ojos cerrados volviendo a atacar los labios de la rubia con un corto beso. **-Deberíamos bajar. No quiero que Santana suba y nos interrumpa o, peor aun, que sea tu madre quien suba y nos descubra.**

**-¿No quieres que tu suegra descubra la causa por la cual su hija no sale de su cama?-** bromeo Quinn que se ruborizo violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. **-Quise decir... Eh...**

**-¿Nerviosa, Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Le gusto eso de "suegra". **-No tienes que aclarar nada, Quinnie. Si esto funciona, y va a funcionar, dentro de un tiempo tu madre pasara de ser "Judy, la mamá de Quinn" a ser "Judy, mi suegra" ¿o no?**

Quinn no respondió. Estaba tan feliz de que la morena apostara a un futuro con ella que lo único que hizo fue besarla. Quería transmitirle con ese beso el amor y la ternura que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quería quedarse para siempre allí, con las piernas de Rachel alrededor de su cintura ¿Cómo es que siempre llegaba allí? ¿En que momento termino en aquel lugar? No se quejaba, por que aquel sitio, junto con los brazos y los labios de Rachel, se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito en el mundo.

- 0 -

Como siempre, Gracias por todo y a todos! Por los reviews, por leer, a los followers... De verdad gracias!

Para quien me pidió un Achele, me gusta la pareja pero nunca escribí uno, ni siquiera en borrador. Veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto no prometo nada, solo lo tendré en cuenta ¿Ok?

No tengo mucho más para decir asi que... Nos leemos la próxima!

Besos y abrazos!


	15. Capitulo 15 - De Paseo Por El Zoologico

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 15 - De Paseo Por El ****Zoológico**

Ya era domingo por la mañana y por lo tanto el ultimo día que pasarían en Lima para luego volver a New York por la tarde. El día anterior Quinn se había puesto de acuerdo con Rachel para pasar toda la mañana juntas, ellas solas. Aquello la llenaba de ilusión y al mismo tiempo de nerviosismo. Quería hacer las cosas bien con la morena, no quería arruinar todo lo que habían progresado en su "relación". Aun no se creía todo lo que había sucedido en menos de tres días. El jueves discutieron, se celaron y se besaron bajo la estúpida excusa de experimentar. Quinn al pensar en eso se reía de lo patético que sonaba. El viernes se habían confesado todo lo que sentían, sus temores, sus necesidades, sus deseos, sus anhelos. El sábado no habían hecho nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, después de desayunar todos juntos en la casa de Quinn, se fueron a la casa de los Berry donde pasaron parte del día y de la tarde en compañía de Hiram y Leroy, por la noche cenaron con Judy y después acompaño a Rachel a su casa, estuvieron un rato a solas donde disfrutaron de la compañía de la otra. Quedaron en reunirse el domingo para salir a caminar juntas y ahora allí estaba Quinn, con los nervios a flor de piel probándose todo tipo de ropa. Quería verse perfecta para Rachel. Quería que se enamorara de ella con tan solo verla.

**-Cálmate, Quinn-** se murmuro asi misma mirándose frente al espejo.

**-¿Ahora hablas sola, Fabray?-** cuestiono una voz a su espalda y su estomago dio un vuelco al reconocer quien era su dueña. **-Comenzare a pensar que estas loca.**

**-Si, estoy loca-** confirmo Quinn dándose vuelta y tomando a Rachel de la cintura para estrecharla entre sus brazos. **-Completamente loca ¿y sabes de quien es la culpa? Tuya. Estoy loca por ti, Rachel Berry.**

**-y yo por ti, Quinn Fabray-** susurro Rachel rozando los labios de Quinn con los suyos.

Era asombroso las sensaciones que sentía Quinn en su cuerpo con solo rozar los labios de la morena. Sin previo aviso la besó, provocando un temblor por todo su cuerpo, la besaba con ternura y con dulzura, quería que Rachel sintiera todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

**-Cada vez me gusta más-** confeso la diva con los ojos cerrados y su frente pegada a la de Quinn.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** cuestiono la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios, robandole un beso a Rachel.

**-Todo. Tus besos, la forma en que me abrazas, como me miras-** enumeraba Rachel separándose ligeramente para mirar a Quinn a los ojos. **-Tú me gustas, Quinn.**

**-¿Ya te dije que eres perfecta?-** pregunto Quinn sintiendo mil mariposas revolotear en su estomago, se pego más al cuerpo de Rachel y la besó nuevamente. Sin separarse del beso, cerro la puerta de su habitación y tiro suavemente a Rachel en su cama. **-Tú también me gustas, Rach.**

Esta vez Rachel fue la primera en romper las distancias entre las dos. Había soñado con Quinn la noche anterior, como lo venia haciendo desde que la rubia llego a su vida nuevamente. No mintió cuando dijo que le gustaba todo aquello, sobre todo que le gustaba Quinn. A pesar de que solo pasaron dos días desde que se confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos, Rachel estaba feliz, completamente feliz. Comenzó a reír sobre los labios de Quinn, cuando ésta encontró el punto exacto donde se detonaba su risa. La rubia no lo dudo un minuto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la morena mirándola como siempre lo quiso hacer. Sentía como estallaba su corazón al ver el rostro ruborizado y la hermosa sonrisa de Rachel.

**-Ya... Quinn... por favor-** pedía Rachel entre risas hasta que sonó su móvil y eso detuvo las incesantes cosquillas de Quinn.

**-No contestes, por favor-** rogaba Quinn formando un ligero puchero con su labio que fue atrapado rápidamente por los labios de Rachel dejándole un ligero mordisco cuando se rompió el beso haciendo reír a Quinn. **-Puedes contestar.**

**-Hola, Santana-** saludo Rachel intentando no reír mientras Quinn depositaba besos en su cuello. **-Si, estoy... estoy aquí. Ya-ya... bajamos-** Rachel corto la llamada y miro a Quinn con expresión de falsa seriedad. **-¿Pretendes que nos descubran, Quinn Fabray? Por que puedo asegurarte que Santana ya sospecha. Esa latina y tercer ojo nos pondrán en evidencia.**

**-Santana puede sospechar todo lo que quiera, pero se quedara con la duda-** dictamino Quinn quitando el flequillo de Rachel de sus ojos para verla mejor. **-No pienso confirmar ni desmentir nada. Esto es algo entre tú y yo.**

Rachel volvió a besarla y asi estuvieron un rato largo. Quinn sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su columna vertebral cuando Rachel repartió pequeños y tímidos besos en su cuello. ¿En que momento la morena paso estar debajo a ella a posicionarse arriba? Rachel se sentó sobre Quinn con sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de la rubia mientras que ésta ultima colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la morena y la otra en el vientre acariciándolo suavemente.

**-No te das una idea lo mucho que me gusta que hagas eso-** confeso Rachel mirando a la rubia y poniendo su mano sobre la mano de Quinn.

**-Y tú no te das una idea lo mucho que me gusta hacerlo-** replico Fabray con los ojos cristalinos. Con un movimiento rápido Rachel paso de estar arriba a estar abajo de Quinn. **-Lo haría todo el tiempo.**

Escucharon voces del otro lado y rápidamente se separaron. Quinn se fue hacia su armario fingiendo que elegía algo que ponerse mientras que Rachel se sentaba en la cama de la rubia y se acomodaba la ropa y el pelo.

**-Ya te dije, Hummel-** decía la voz de Santana entrando a la habitación de Quinn, y ésta le dedico a Rachel una mirada de "justo a tiempo", que la morena correspondió con una pequeña risa. **-No pienso ponerme... Hola Quinnie, hola Rachel.**

**-Hola Santana, hola Kurt-** saludaron al unisono y después solo Quinn siguió hablando: **-¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**-Veníamos a buscarlas. Se hace tarde y Britt ya esta cansándose de esperar-** respondió la latina mientras Kurt asentía con la cabeza.

Quinn le dedico una mirada a Rachel pidiéndole explicaciones de qué era todo aquello. Se suponía que ese día era pasarlo juntas ellas dos solas, no con todos los demás. Rachel se acerco a la rubia y con la excusa de elegir algo apropiado le susurro:

**-De eso te quería hablar. Hubo un pequeño gran cambio de planes-** decía Rachel haciendo que analizaba cual blusa era la mejor opción para la rubia. **-Perdón. Quise decírtelo, pero me besaste y me perdí... ¿Estas enojada?**

Quinn lanzo una mirada hacia atrás, donde estaba Santana y Kurt discutiendo por algo que a ella no le importaba. Luego miro a Rachel, vio la preocupación reflejada en los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban y eso fue lo que la debilitó.

**-No me enojo, bebé-** dejo escapar la rubia inconscientemente y Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja. **-¿Quien más, ademas de Santana, Kurt y Brittany, se sumara a este "pequeño gran cambio de planes"?**

**-Brody y Finn ¿Te molesta?- **respondió Rachel bajando la vista. A ella tampoco le gustaba aquel cambio de planes. Estaba ilusionada con tener aquel día solo para ella y Quinn. Quería abrazar, tocar y besar a la rubia sin tener que esconderse de sus amigos, pero ahora todo eso se había ido al diablo por ese estúpido cambio de planes. Le hubiese encantado decirles a sus amigos que no saldría con ellos pero ¿Qué excusa pondría?

**-Mientras estés a mi lado, pueden venir tus padres, mi madre, el Sr. Schue con todos los del coro, Sue y las cheerios, todo Lima...-** respondió Quinn mirándola con ternura tranquilizando a Rachel y haciéndola derretir internamente. **-Lo único que necesito a mi lado para que este día sea especial es a ti, nada más.**

**-Te besaría ahora mismo, pero tenemos compañía-** respondió Rachel con el corazón latiendole a mil.

**-No te preocupes, ya me besaras hasta el cansancio más tarde-** replico Quinn con media sonrisa.

Después de quince minutos, donde Quinn por fin se decidió por la ropa adecuada, salieron de la casa de Fabray rumbo hacia lo que seria un domingo de amigos. Afuera estaban esperando Finn, Brody y Brittany que miraban algo en el cielo. Quinn sonrió al mirar la escena de los dos chicos y no puedo evitar preguntar:

**-Ey, ¿qué haces Weston mirando hacia el cielo? ¿Pidiendo un milagro?-** Brody dejo de mirar hacia arriba y le dedico su mejor sonrisa a Quinn.

**-¡Quinn!-** saludo el chico acercándose a Quinn y abrazándola por la cintura. Rachel simplemente levanto su ceja pero no dijo nada.

**-¿Qué buscan en el cielo tú y Britt?-** pregunto Quinn cuando se deshizo del abrazo del chico.

**-Quería comprobar si los ojos de Brody son más claros que los míos o si son iguales al color del cielo-** respondió Brittany mirando hacia arriba.

**-Es igual a Eleonor. No podía negarme a ayudarla-** respondió Brody encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Entonces ¿adonde iremos a pasear? Se nos hace tarde-** Intervino Finn, que ni siquiera saludo a Quinn. A Rachel, en cambio, le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

**-¡Al zoológico!-** Exclamo Brittany dejando de mirar hacia el cielo y acercándose a Santana para tomarla de la mano. **-¿No es emocionante?**

**-¿Hay zoológicos en Lima?-** pregunto Finn con desconcierto.

**-Por supuesto que hay zoológicos aquí. No me digas que ya te olvidaste de donde saliste, Frankenteen-** respondió Santana ganándose la risa de todos y la mirada furiosa de Finn.

Antes de que el joven alto pudiera responder, todos subieron a la camioneta de la madre de Santana que les presto el vehículo para que pudieran manejar ese día hacia el zoológico y no caminar. La camioneta era bastante espaciosa, era de esas que tienen seis asientos, por lo tanto la latina era quien manejaba, Britt era su copiloto, en el asiento de atrás iban Brody, Quinn y Rachel, respectivamente. Y por ultimo Kurt y Finn.

Al cabo de diez minutos, cuando llegaron, la primera en bajar fue Brittany que tenia un brillo especial en los ojos. Es como cuando llevas a un niño a una jugueteria o cuando le dices que solo le compraras un helado pero después terminas comprándole otro, bueno esa era expresión de Britt, que daba pequeños saltos en el lugar. Cuando Santana se bajo de la camioneta y se acerco a ella, lo primero que hizo fue tirarla de la mano para entrar lo más rápido al lugar.

Rachel por otro lado trataba de no despegarse de Quinn, pero siempre en compañía de Kurt, para que no resultara sospechoso y sus amigos descubrieran su secreto. Se alejo de la rubia únicamente cuando Finn se le acerco y pidió hablar con ella. Quinn automáticamente frunció el ceño pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Debía confiar en Rachel y dejar que la morena se ocupe de la situación.

**-No hay razones para preocuparse-** le dijo Brody en el oído mientras Quinn seguía con su mirada fija en Rachel y Finn. **-Hudson es un idiota y tú eres mucho mejor que él.**

**-No sé de que...-** empezó Quinn pero Brody soltó una carcajada y la rubia se quedo callada.

**-Sabia que dirías eso, Quinn-** fue lo primero que dijo Brody cuando dejo de reír. **-No sé lo que tienen tú y mi estrella, lo que si sé es que no debes preocuparte por Hudson, mucho menos por mi-** Quinn lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Brody continuo: **-No me mal entiendas, quiero a Rach y siempre la querré, pero en el caso de que yo sea el padre de los gemelos, la amare como la madre de mis hijos, no como la chica que llego a NYADA y de la cual yo me enamore.**

**-Sigo sin entender que es lo...**

**-Quinn, te lo vuelvo a repetir. No sé lo que se traen entre manos tú y Rachel, solo quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos, yo no voy a interferir- **explico Brody y Quinn sintió que el peso en su corazón se alivianaba.** -Ya te lo dije, Rachel es importante para mi y si yo soy el padre de los gemelos, a partir de ese entonces la veré como la madre de mis hijos, nada más.**

Quinn iba a responder pero la voz de Kurt se lo impidió. Brody de cierta forma le estaba dando a entender que sabia que algo pasaba entre la morena y ella y que él no pensaba interferir en lo que sea que tuvieran. Se sintió agradecida por el chico, ahora le caía mejor y su corazón estaba más aliviado al comprobar que Weston no era una amenaza para su relación con Rachel, pero sabia que Finn era un poco más complicado, sabia que el chico alto si era peligroso, por esa razón tenia que averiguar que tan alto o tan bajo era su nivel de peligro.

Después de esa conversación con Brody, recorrieron el zoológico pero Quinn no estuvo tranquila hasta que sintió la mano de Rachel tomar la suya. No se dijeron nada, sabían que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Llegaron hasta la jaula del gorila y como la morena estaba un poco cansada, Quinn prefirió quedarse con ella mientras Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Brody y Finn se iban a ver a las jirafas.

**-¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono la rubia mirando a Rachel con preocupación, llevándola hacia uno de los asientos del lugar.

**-Estoy perfecta, Quinn-** respondió la morena entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia. **-Solo quería estar un tiempo a solas contigo.**

Quinn se abrazo más a Rachel, dejando que la espalda de la morena reposara en su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la diva colocaba sus manos sobre la de Quinn.

**-Yo también quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo, dentro de unas horas regresaremos a New York y quiero aprovechar este tiempo juntas-** repuso Quinn dejando un pequeño beso en el hombro de la diva, que cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto.

Rachel no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio disfrutando el momento y acurrucándose más en los brazos de Quinn. Sentir a la rubia cerca era todo lo que pedía, quería y necesitaba. Los pequeños besos que le regalaba Quinn en sus mejillas, hombros y algún que otro en su cuello la estaban llevando a la perdición.

Quinn por otra parte no podía sacarse de su mente el momento en que Finn alejo a la morena de su lado para hablar y eso la llenaba de intriga. Quería saber que era lo que quería el chico alto pero no quería interrogar a Rachel, después de todo Hudson era uno de los posibles padres de los gemelos. Quedaría como una estúpida celosa y posesiva si cuestionaba a la morena al respecto y terminaba resultando que el chico no tenia ningún interés romántico y por lo único por lo que la había apartado de su lado era para saber como iba todo con los Berry Twins. Le daría a Rachel su espacio y confiaría en ella completamente.

A lo lejos vio como Finn se acercaba a ellas. No sabia que hacer, si quedarse en la posición que estaba, con Rachel entre sus brazos, o deshacer aquello y sentarse con la mirada al frente. Rachel fue la primera en hacer el movimiento. Dejo de apoyarse en el pecho de la rubia para sentarse más derecha pero sin soltar la mano de Quinn, sintiendo como ésta ultima comenzaba a temblar. La miro para preguntarle si le sucedía algo pero las palabras de Finn la interrumpieron:

**-Rachel, vamos a ver las jirafas-** invito el chico con una sonrisa. **-Seguramente son más divertidas que estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada.**

**-Prefiero quedarme aquí Finn-** respondió la morena viendo como Quinn tensaba la mandíbula pero no la miraba y poco a poco deshacía el agarre de manos que compartían. **-Estoy hablando algunas cosas con Quinn y...**

**-Anda vamos, te perderás lo mejor-** insistió el chico alto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rachel se levanto de su asiento e iba a rechazar nuevamente la oferta cuando la voz de Quinn la interrumpió:

**-Ve con él, Rachel-** sugirió la rubia con los ojos cristalizados teniendo la sensación de que su corazón se rompería en cualquier momento. **-Ve con él. Te perderás lo mejor sino.**

**-¿Ves? Hasta Quinn te dice que vengas conmigo-** dijo Finn haciendo el intento de tomarla de la mano, pero Rachel se la rechazo.

La morena miraba a Quinn que le sonreía con tristeza y le hacia señas con la cabeza como que debía ir con el chico. Sabia que algo estaba sucediendo con Quinn, pero no sabia lo que era. Finn intento tomarla de la mano una vez más pero nuevamente quedo en intento, Rachel se dio media vuelta mirando al chico y lo increpo:

**-Finn, no tengo ganas de ir a ver las jirafas. Necesito hablar algo urgente con Quinn, ¿Podrías irte?**

El chico la miro algo sorprendido por la actitud de la morena. Le lanzo una mirada a Quinn que Rachel no supo descifrar y se fue murmurando algo por lo bajo. Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos, levanto el rostro de la rubia y se dio cuenta de que ésta intentaba no llorar, pero fue en vano, una lagrima rebelde caía por su mejilla y Rachel rápidamente la borro con su pulgar.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué pasa?-** le cuestiono a la rubia mirándola a los ojos pero esta la esquivaba.

**-Nada, estoy bien-** mintió Quinn con una sonrisa mientras más lagrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas.

**-No puedes mentirme de esa manera cuando estoy viendo que estas llorando, Quinn-** replico Rachel con los ojos cristalizados intentando nuevamente de que sus miradas hicieran contacto, pero la rubia volvía a esquivarla: **-¿Puedes mirarme de una maldita vez y decirme que esta pasando, Fabray?**

Quinn le devolvió la mirada pero no le dijo nada. A lo lejos vio a Finn mirándolas discretamente e inconsciente tenso la mandíbula. Rachel siguió la ruta que recorría la mirada de Quinn y fue ahí cuando su cabeza hizo un clic.

**-Quinn, dime que no estas asi por lo que creo que es-** pidió Rachel pero la rubia no respondió, volvió a esquivarle la mirada. **-¿Estas asi por Finn? ¿Aun sientes algo por él y te molesto que me...?**

**-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no-** interrumpió la rubia en voz baja. **-Digo, ya no siento más nada por él pero si me molesta que sienta cosas por ti.**

Otro clic en la mente de Rachel y comenzó a comprender un poco las cosas. No dijo nada, acaricio el rostro de Quinn, limpio las lagrimas silenciosas que corrían por las mejillas de la rubia y sin temor alguno le deposito un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios de ésta con cuidado de que nadie más lo viera. Visto de otro plano, a no ser que fuera de frente, parecía que se lo dio en la mejilla.

**-Quinn, mírame-** pidió Rachel que acariciaba el cabello de la rubia con ternura. **-Necesito que me mires, Quinn. Asi que... mírame-** insistió con un poco más de autoridad y la rubia obedeció. **-Asi esta perfecto. Quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir. Tanto Finn como Brody, son los padres de los gemelos y asi lo sera hasta el final de los tiempos-** Quinn bajo la mirada avergonzada por que sabia que Rachel tenia razón. La morena la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a que la mirase de nuevo. **-Pero eso no significa que al saber cual de los dos es el padre yo vaya a estar con él. Se los deje bien claro cuando les dije que estaba embarazada y al parecer lo entendieron.**

**-Pero eso no significa que no intenten reconquistarte-** murmuro Quinn soltando un suspiro.

**-Tienes razón-** coincidió Rachel. **-Los dos fueron, son y van a ser importantes en mi vida, pero ahora hay alguien más importante que ellos, ademas de mis hijos, claro esta-** Quinn sonrió como siempre hacia cuando Rachel decía "mis hijos". **-Quinn, esa persona eres tú. No te digo que estuve esperando por ti durante mucho tiempo, por que fueron semanas las que te espere y ahora que te tengo no quiero dejarte ir...**

**-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir. Es por eso que me pongo asi-** confeso Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos, algo que hizo temblar a ambas.** -Finn fue tu primer novio, el chico con el que hiciste el amor por primera vez, quien posiblemente sea el padre de tus hijos...**

**-Es cierto, es todo eso-** corroboro la morena acercándose más a Quinn y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia. **-Pero es mi pasado y tú eres mi presente... y también espero que seas mi futuro. Las cosas que él haga para conquistarme me tienen sin cuidado, ¿Sabes por qué? Por que la única persona que quiero que me conquiste, que me enamore, que me diga cosas bonitas al oído, que me abrace por la cintura colocando su mano en mi vientre acariciando a mis bebes... Eres tú, Quinn. Nadie más.**

Quinn sintió morir de amor allí mismo tras escuchar las palabras de la morena. Respiraba con alivio después de eso, pero aun quedaba un poco del aquel odioso miedo a perderla. Abrazo a Rachel con todas sus fuerzas. Quiso besarla también, pero estaban en un lugar publico. Ya lo haría más tarde. La besaría de una y mil maneras para hacerle entender que ella también deseaba un futuro juntas. Sabia que el miedo solo se iría con el correr del tiempo, debería dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar el tiempo al lado de Rachel, que después de todo era lo que más deseaba y necesitaba.

**-Fui una idiota. Perdóname, por favor-** suplico en el oído de Rachel. La morena la estrecho más entre sus brazos haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien.

**-Quinn, para que esto funcione tenemos que confiar en nosotras. La sinceridad, la comunicación y la confianza es lo primordial en una pareja-** decía Rachel en el oído de Quinn.

**-Lo sé, perdóname-** se disculpo la rubia nuevamente alejándose de la morena y bajando la vista. **-Es solo que aun no me creo que estés a mi lado, apostando a un futuro conmigo. Lo desee tanto a esto que no quiero perderlo, ¿Lo entiendes?**

**-Yo tampoco quiero perderlo, princesa-** coincidió Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn con dulzura.

**-¿Princesa?-** repitió la rubia con una media sonrisa y mirando a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Tú me dijiste_ "bebé"_ esta mañana, asi que estamos a mano-** rió Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn que se ruborizo por lo que la morena dijo. **-Quinn no olvides que estamos juntas en esto. Si algo te molesta o te incomoda solo tienes que decírmelo. ¿Ok?**

Quinn asintió y, como no podía besar a Rachel en un lugar publico, simplemente volvió a abrazarla. Se sentía tonta después de todo aquello. Ya había experimentado los celos antes con respecto a la morena pero nada como lo que le pasaba ahora. Sabia que Rachel le estaba diciendo la verdad con respecto a Finn y fue en ese entonces que tomo conciencia del peso de las palabras de la diva.

Rachel quería que fuera ella quien la conquistara, quien la enamorara, no Finn ni Brody. Ella. Estaba apostando a un futuro juntas, la consideraba importante en su vida, le había dicho _"princesa"_. De cierta forma le estaba diciendo que la quería pero no se lo decía directamente para no agobiarla o apresurar las cosas y Quinn tenia el mismo pensamiento. Todas esas palabras por parte de Rachel eran un _"te quiero"_ camuflado, encubierto. La rubia sonrió al darse cuenta de eso y cada célula de su cuerpo desprendió felicidad. No había nada que temer, Finn era el pasado de Rachel y ella era su presente y su futuro, como le había dicho la morena. A partir de ahora se concentraría en eso. Ella, Rachel y los gemelos... Nadie más.

**-Que sea la ultima vez que me mientes de esa manera, Quinn Fabray-** amenazo Rachel cuando ambas volvieron a sentarte en la misma posición que estaban antes de que llegara Finn a interrumpirlas. Rachel con su espalda pegada al pecho de Quinn y las manos entrelazadas.

**-Lo prometo-** dijo Quinn colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y acariciando el vientre con su mano.

**-Si me compran un koala de peluche no diré nada-** chantajeo Brittany en un susurro. **-Mejor que sean dos.**

Quinn y Rachel se miraron completamente confundidas pero la rubia de ojos azules les señalo la posición en la que estaban y ambas se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero no les dio tiempo a nada por que detrás de Britt ya estaban Santana, Kurt, Brody y Finn, que miro de mala manera a Quinn pero la rubia estaba concentrada en acariciar el vientre de Rachel, sintiendo como ésta temblaba al sentir su tacto, que no le dio importancia.

**-Ey, ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya se aburrieron?-** cuestiono Quinn intentando cambiar de tema pero sin separarse ni un centímetro de Rachel.

**-Sí, la hermana de Finn intento morderme. Mira Q-** informo Britt mostrandole el dedo indice a la rubia de ojos verdes.

**-¿Mi hermana?-** pregunto Finn completamente desorientado.

**-La jirafa, ¿O acaso no es tu hermana? Es muy feo que no quieras reconocerla como tal, Hudson-** repuso Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel mientras los demás se rían de la broma de la latina. **-¿Qué me dices del gorila que esta en frente?-** continuo Santana señalando al animal que ahora los miraba fijamente a todos. **-¿A él tampoco lo reconocerás?**

Todos se desternillaron de risa menos Finn, que le lanzo una mirada asesina a Santana que se la respondió con una mirada y sonrisa de superioridad, haciendo enojar mucho más al chico alto. Brody choco su mano con la de Quinn mientras que Kurt y Brittany reían a carcajada limpia y Rachel reía por lo bajo.

Ninguno dijo nada de la posición en la que estaban Rachel y Quinn, algo que la morena y la rubia agradecieron internamente pero el hecho no dejo de sorprenderlas, sobre todo por parte de Santana, que no dejaba pasar nada con sus incesantes indirectas.

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a sus respectivos hogares y preparar su equipaje para partir a New York más tarde.

**-Si tuviera que ponerle un titulo a este fin de semana ese seria "el mejor de todos"-** repuso Quinn en voz baja caminando junto a Rachel mientras se dirigían hacia la camioneta de la mamá de Santana. **-Estuve rodeada de mis amigos y gente que quiero y me quiere, sacando a Finn de la lista, volví a ver a mi mamá después de mucho tiempo, Shelby quiere hablar conmigo a pesar de que fui una estúpida con ella, The Unholy Trinity se reunió de nuevo, cada vez me llevo mejor con Weston, Kurt mantiene alejados a los buitres y... descubrí que lo que siento por ti es mutuo. Asi que... Este fin de semana es el mejor de todos.**

**-Si, este fin de semana se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos-** coincidió Rachel abrazando a la rubia por la cintura. **-Mis padres me apoyan en esta locura de ser madre, no solo de uno sino, de dos bebes. Mis amigos me apoyan más que nunca, y eso te incluye a ti, me bese con una chica bajo la estúpida excusa de experimentar y resulta que esa chica compartía el mismo sentimiento que yo. Mis hijos no me han dado problemas-** bromeo la morena y Quinn rió con ella. **-Llegue de New York contigo como mi amiga y ahora regreso con algo más que tu amistad. Asi que... También es mi mejor fin de semana.**

Antes de llegar a la camioneta, Rachel se detuvo antes de subir deteniendo a Quinn también. La rubia la miro bajar la mirada tímidamente y frotarse las manos con nerviosismo. Eso aumento sus ganas de besarla allí mismo y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos para tenerlas controladas.

**-¿Te quedas a cenar y a dormir en casa hoy? Digo... cuando lleguemos a New York. Va a ser un poco tarde y no vas a poder volver al campus hasta mañana temprano-** decía Rachel con las mejillas encendidas algo que provoco ternura en Quinn, que se acerco a la morena y le susurro solo para que la escuche ella:

**-Lo haré solo si duermo contigo-** Rachel levanto rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos y Quinn se asusto. **-No... No me mal entiendas. No lo quise decir de esa forma. Me refiero a que... que no-no es necesario que...**

**-Quinn, te entendí-** la tranquilizo Rachel derritiéndose por dentro al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia. **-Me encantaría que te durmieras conmigo esta noche.**

Un beso en la mejilla, mientras Santana tocaba la bocina de la camioneta, fue lo ultimo que se regalaron antes de subir al vehículo y partir en busca de sus equipajes para luego regresar a New York, donde por la noche compartirían cama cerrando con broche de oro aquel fin de semana que se había convertido en el preferido de ambas, sabiendo que seria el primero de muchos fines de semanas que les quedaban por compartir juntas.

- 0 -

Como siempre Muchas Gracias por todo y a todos! La historia continua gracias a ustedes! :)

Primero: Con respecto al Fic Achele (Me pongo de pie al nombrar a esta pareja) aun no lo tengo decidido. Me gustaría complacerlos pero, como dije antes, ni siquiera en borrador tengo un Achele escrito. A esta altura ya somos como amigos ustedes y yo, asi que no puedo mentirles. La razón por la que no me arriesgo a escribir uno es por miedo a hacerlo mal. Tengo un bloqueo en cuanto a la pareja a pesar de amarla, asi que... No les puedo prometer un Achele completo pero si algún que otro One-Shot, ¿Qué les parece?

Segundo: Quiero agradecer a **Guest**, **cynthia**, **SoLonely**, **xiiOmii**, **Maria**, **charlieDi**, **lexa**, **ViriGR **que me comentaron los capítulos anteriores y no pude responderles. Gracias Chicas (Si alguien de la lista es chico haganmelo saber y le pido disculpas por la confusión Sus comentarios, al igual que el de los demás son muy constructivos y estimulantes. De verdad Gracias A TODOS y POR TODO!

Por ultimo, alguien me pregunto como a quien podría parecerse Eleonor. Eso lo dejo a sus criterios, juguemos un rato y suban imágenes a mi #Twitter ( SirshaRomanoff) y juntos elegimos el rostro de Eleonor ¿Qué les parece?

No es necesario que me sigan, el #Twitter es nuevo y casi parece que esta deshabitado pero no es asi, lo juro. Pero creo que estaría buena la interacción entre ustedes y yo. Nos conocemos, me conocen y nos divertimos un rato. No sé, que sé yo (Encogimiento de hombros y sonrisa tímida jajaja)

Creo que ya hable demasiado, asi que... Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos! Cuídense!


	16. Capitulo 16 - Buenas y Nuevas Noticias

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 16 - Buenas y Nuevas Noticias**

El miércoles de la siguiente semana llego en un abrir de ojos para Quinn. Ese día se reuniría con Shelby y eso la llenaba de nervios e incertidumbre. A lo largo de esos días estuvo pensando muchísimo sobre aquello, cuando no estaba pensando en Rachel, obviamente. No estaba segura como terminaría aquella reunión, solo esperaba que sea de la mejor manera.

A pesar de todo, Shelby Corcoran era la madre adoptiva de Beth y la pequeña bebé era su hija biológica, esa era la razón principal por la que sentía miedo. ¿Y si Shelby se reunía con ella para decirle que se mudaría de estado o, peor aun, de país? En su mente no estaba la posibilidad de perder a Beth. Es más, la niña rubia estaba en cada una de sus visiones del futuro. Se la imaginaba corriendo por un gran jardín trasero junto con los Berry Twins mientras ella y Rachel los observaban de lejos con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos. También se la imaginaba ejerciendo el papel de hermana mayor con los gemelos. Por que de algo estaba completamente segura, Rachel Berry, los Berry Twins y Beth era lo único que quería, deseaba y necesitaba para que su futuro sea el mejor de todos.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la saco de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de texto proveniente del móvil de Eleonor. Sonrió con felicidad al recibir buenas noticias.

_**-Buenas noticias. Encontré el lugar perfecto. A mi me gusto muchísimo pero tendrías que darle tu aprobación. Te mando la dirección en el siguiente texto. (E)-**_ decía el mensaje que mando Eleonor y Quinn se la imagino con los ojos abiertos brillando completamente emocionados.

_**-Perfecto. Mándame la dirección y a la tarde paso a ver el lugar. Te veo más tarde, Eleo. (Q)-**_ fue la respuesta de Quinn.

A los pocos segundos recibió un nuevo mensaje de Eleonor con la dirección del lugar a donde debía ir por la tarde y dar su aprobación Sabia que la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules tenia un buen ojo para esas cosas y si le había gustado el lugar es por que era el indicado. Presiono el numero uno en el Speed Dial y espero pacientemente a que la persona del otro lado contestara su llamado.

**-Hola, princesa-** escucho que la saludaba la voz de Rachel causando la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón. -**¿Qué tal estas?**

**-Bien. Ahora que te escucho estoy mejor-** fue la respuesta de Quinn sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como siempre le sucedía cuando hablaba con la morena. **-¿y tú, bebé?**

Desde que llegaron de aquel viaje de Lima, hacia ya tres días, cada vez que se llamaban por teléfono y si estaban sola, se llamaban _"Bebé"_ y _"Princesa"_. Era como su código encubierto para decirse que no había nadie alrededor y que eran libres de decirse lo que quisieran.

**-Bien. Ahora que te escucho estoy mejor-** parafraseo Rachel imitando a Quinn, algo que hizo reír a ambas.

**-No repitas mis lineas, Rachel Berry-** replico Quinn fingiendo indignación y Rachel rió más fuerte. Cuando dejaron de reírse la rubia continuo hablando: **-En realidad te llamaba para decirte dos cosas: primero... Te extraño. Segundo, quería comentarte que dentro de una hora tengo que ver a Shelby y más tarde tengo que ir a ver algo que Eleonor me pidió y estaba pensando que a lo mejor te gustaría acompañarme, ¿Qué dices?**

**-Primero: Yo también te extraño... Mucho-** respondió Rachel suspirando, algo que derritió más a Quinn. **-Segundo: me gusta la idea de ir contigo a ver ese lugar, pero no sé si lo indicado es que te acompañe a tu reunión con Shelby.**

**-No te obligare a que me acompañes a mi reunión con Shelby si no quieres, pero ¿Me acompañaras a ver el lugar que me pidió Eleo?**

**-¿Qué hay en ese lugar? Hace días que estas misteriosa, Quinn Fabray. Debo confesar que tu amistad con Eleonor me incomoda un poco-** confeso la morena en tono de broma.

**-No tienes por que preocuparte-** la tranquilizo la rubia con una sonrisa que Rachel no pudo ver, pero se la imagino provocando miles de mariposas en su estomago. **-Eleonor es la versión morocha de Britt. Es inocente, tierna y dulce pero al mismo tiempo es astuta e inteligente. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, pero la veo más como una hermana o una prima, no como mi chica.**

**-Mmm... ¿Quién sera tu chica, no?-** bromeo Rachel, pero su broma no duro mucho por que escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse y vio la cabellera de Santana haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar. **-Llego Santana, ¿Pasas por mi después de tu reunión?**

**-Allí estaré. Te veré en un rato-** contesto Quinn. **-Salúdame a Santana. Adiós, bebé.**

**-Adiós, Quinn-** se despidió Rachel finalizando la llamada y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la latina. **-Te manda saludos Q, Santana.**

**-Con que hablando con mi rubia, ¿Eh?-** comento la latina con una ceja levantada.

**-Tenia entendido que TU rubia era Brittany, no Quinn-** replico Rachel intentando no darle importancia a los comentarios de Santana.

**-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan todas las mujeres pero tengo cierta debilidad por las rubias. No nos olvidemos que tuve sexo tanto con Britt como con Quinnie-** recordó Santana con una sonrisa picara.

**-¡No le digas 'Quinnie', Santana!-** exclamo Rachel con poca paciencia, sintiendo como los celos hacían acto de presencia en ella. **-No le gusta que le digan asi, asi que no lo hagas... Y tampoco hace falta que me recuerdes todo el tiempo que tuviste sexo con Quinn.**

**-Tranquila, Berry. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad-** sentencio Santana dejando sus cosas en el sofá de la sala y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** cuestiono Rachel con interés siguiendo a la latina

**-Por dios, Rachel, ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando a la enamorada secreta de Quinn?-** pregunto Santana mirándola a los ojos con una ceja levantada. -Tengo dos teorías al respecto.

**-¿Teorías? ¿Qué teo...-** empezó Rachel sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

**-Teoría numero uno: No le dices nada por miedo a perder su amistad y por eso juegas a la amiguita incondicional con la esperanza de que algún día te vea como mujer y no como amiga-** interrumpió Santana buscando algo para comer en la heladera. **-Y teoría numero dos, y por la cual me inclino a que sea la más acertada: Ambas están juntas pero prefieren mantenerlo en secreto por que es más romántico y patético, al mejor estilo Shakespeare como si fueran Montescos y Capuletos destinados a odiarse. ¿Cuál de mis dos teorías es la más acertada? ¿La uno o la dos?**

**-No responderé eso si mi abogado no esta presente-** se negó Rachel bajando la mirada, maldiciendo internamente el sexto sentido de Santana. **-No sé de donde sacas todas esas estupideces.**

**-Estupideces o no, sigo pensando que la teoría dos es la más acertada-** Dictamino Santana con una sonrisa de superioridad.

**-Piensa lo que quieras. Me iré a dormir un rato antes de Quinn venga a buscarme-** respondió Rachel saliendo lo más rápido posible de la cocina.

**- Mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano nunca falla-** grito Santana desde la cocina. -No lo olvides, Berry.

/-/

Quinn se encontraba en la plaza donde había acordado encontrarse con Shelby. Ese lugar le parecía el más cómodo y tranquilo para tener una charla a fondo. Diez minutos habían pasado desde la hora pautada y Quinn comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Los nervios la estaban traicionando y su mente comenzaba a jugarle una mala pasada cuando vio que en la calle frente a la plaza se detenía un auto y de él descendía Shelby Corcoran.

**-Lamento llegar tarde. La niñera de Beth se retraso un poco-** se disculpo Shelby sentándose al lado de Quinn.

**-Esta todo bien-** respondió la rubia jugando con sus dedos debido a los nervios. **-Acabo de llegar. ¿Cómo esta Beth?**

**-Esta cada vez más terrible-** rió Shelby. **-Tengo que estar atenta a todos sus movimientos. Ahora que camina no hay quien la detenga.**

-Me imagino- respondió Quinn con un hilo de voz y los ojos cristalinos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Lo que ella daría por ser quien estuviera atrás de la niña rubia siguiendo sus movimientos, caminando a su lado, levantándola del suelo todas las veces que llegara a caerse. Se reprochaba por haber sido tan estúpida de jugarle aquella jugarreta a Shelby el año anterior, intentando que los de servicios sociales se la quitaran a la mujer para dársela a ella. Luego estaba el hecho de que estuvo a punto de delatarla con el director Figgins. Si no hubiese sido por Rachel, que la hizo entrar en razón, ese hubiese sido el peor error de su vida.

**-Es por ella que estoy aquí, Quinn-** escucho que decía la voz de Shelby sacándola de su ensimismamiento. **-Beth esta creciendo y tú sabes mi historia. Me perdí los primeros pasos de Rachel, sus primeras audiciones, sus primeras canciones-** Una sonrisa entre triste y melancólica apareció en el rostro de la madre biológica de la diva. **-No quiero que eso pase contigo.**

**-¿Me-me estas diciendo que... que me vas a dar otra oportunidad para acercarme a Beth?-** cuestiono Quinn con los ojos abiertos y mirando directamente a los ojos de Shelby que, asombrosamente, eran iguales a los de Rachel.

**-Es la ultima que te doy-** advirtió Shelby. **-Esta vez no quiero trucos o mentiras, ni nada parecido. Por que si eso llega a pasar, no nos volverás a ver más y esta vez es en serio.**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** grito Quinn tapándose la boca con las manos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. **-¡Oh, por dios! Lo juro. Juro que esta vez no va a ver más trucos ni mentiras, nada. Solo la verdad. Lo único que quiero es a Beth en mi vida.**

**-Perfecto. No lo olvides, es la ultima oportunidad que te doy- **repitió Shelby para que Quinn entendiera cual era su punto. **-Quinn, esto es serio. Si te estoy dando esta ultima oportunidad es por que realmente quiero que Beth tenga la posibilidad de conocer a sus padres biológicos. Quiero que tú y Puck la vean crecer y sientan la felicidad que siento yo todos los días con solo mirarla a los ojos o abrazarla.**

**-¿También hablaras con Puck?-** cuestiono Quinn calmando un poco su estado de ansiedad.

-Lo estoy pensando. Pero si te estoy dando una oportunidad a ti también debo dársela a él ¿no?

-Creo que es lo justo- respondió Quinn bajando la mirada.

Estaba emocionada por la nueva oportunidad que le estaba brindando Shelby. Volvería a tener a Beth entre sus brazos, la vería caminar, la escucharía balbucear sus primeras palabras. Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento que quería compartirlo con la persona que ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos y que se estaba haciendo dueña de su corazón: Rachel Berry.

Pensar en la morena le hizo regresar a la realidad. Shelby le brindaba una nueva oportunidad, sin mentiras ni trucos, solo la verdad. Si quería que aquello comenzara bien debía ser sincera desde el principio.

**-Amm... Shelby, dijiste que no más mentiras ni trucos, solo la verdad ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Quinn muerta de nervios y la mujer asintió. **-Entonces hay algo que debes saber.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** cuestiono Shelby mirando atentamente a la rubia, que trago saliva ruidosamente.

**-Me gusta una mujer. De hecho estoy empezando algo con ella-** escupió Quinn con los ojos cerrados, esperando la reacción de Shelby. Algo que no llego en los siguientes minutos y Quinn se desespero: **-¿Podrías decir algo, por favor?**

**-Lo siento. No me esperaba algo como lo que acabas de decir-** respondió Shelby en voz baja pero mirando a Quinn. **-Me dejas sin palabras... Digo, la homosexualidad no es un tema tabú en mi vida y lo sabes. Mi hija biológica fue criada por dos hombres y el año pasado tuve en mi coro a dos chicas lesbianas, bueno hablo en el caso de Santana, por que Brittany siempre me confundió respecto a su sexualidad.**

**-Britt confunde a todos-** bromeo Quinn para bajar un poco la tensión que sentía.

**-Quinn, no tengo por que juzgar tu vida, mucho menos tu sexualidad-** razono Shelby mirándola fijamente a los ojos. **-Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras mientras eso no afecte a Beth. A mi me interesa como te comportes con mi hija, no me interesa lo que hagas de tu cama. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que tu vida... amorosa no interfiera con Beth.**

**-No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-Si esto sale bien, tú estarás en la vida de Beth por el resto de tus días. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que mantengas a Beth lejos de tus _"conquistas"_. No, no me mal entiendas-** se apresuro a corregir Shelby cuando Quinn la miro fijamente y de mala manera. **-Quiero que mi hija te conozca tal cual eres. Lo que no quiero es que te conozca una novia o un novio cada semana, ¿Ahora si me explique bien?**

**-Perfectamente-** respondió Quinn procesando todo lo que acaba de decir Shelby. **-Créeme que mi vida privada no afectara a Beth y... Siento que la chica con la que estoy ahora es la indicada, es con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.**

Asi se lo decía su mente en complicidad con su corazón. Rachel Berry era la indicada, aquella con la que quería y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Podrían ponerle a miles de chicas más bonitas e interesantes que Rachel frente a sus ojos y ella terminaría eligiendo a la morena, por que todo lo de ella le pertenecía sus pensamientos, sus sueños, su corazón. Si estaba apostando aquello es por que de verdad quería a Rachel, no era solamente un juego.

Estuvieron hablando cerca de media hora más y luego Shelby se fue. Quinn en ningún momento menciono el nombre de Rachel ni tampoco dijo nada acerca de su embarazo. Si Shelby se enteraba sobre eso seria de la boca de la morena.

Cuando Shelby se fue, ella prefirió quedarse un rato más procesando todo lo había hablado con la madre biológica de Rachel. Aun no se lo creía. Tendría una nueva y ultima oportunidad de tener a Beth cerca, no la había rechazado cuando le dijo sobre su reciente condición sexual.

**-Todo saldrá bien-** se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía en busca de Rachel para ir a ver el lugar que le había pedido Eleonor.

/-/

**-Yo voy-** grito Rachel al escuchar que alguien llamaba en la puerta de su departamento.

**-Dime que estas sola-** pidió Quinn una vez que la morena la dejo pasar al lugar.

**-Amm... Kurt salio a pasear con Adam y Santana esta bañándose asi que...-** Rachel no pudo continuar por que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Quinn, que la besaba como si fuera a acabarse el mundo.

**-¿Se puede saber por que me besas en mitad de mi departamento, sabiendo que Santana esta bañándose y con tanta intensidad?-** pregunto Rachel con la respiración entrecortada apoyando su frente en la de Quinn.

**-Por que estoy feliz y quiero compartirlo con la persona más importante en mi vida-** respondió Quinn volviendo a besarla, pero esta vez más pausado y tranquilo. **-Quiero que todo el mundo se entere.**

**-¿Qué cosa, Fabray? ¿Que encontraste tu cerebro?-** cuestiono la voz de Santana saliendo del baño cubriéndose solo con una toalla.

**-Santana ¿Podrías vestirte?-** pidió Rachel alejándose disimuladamente de Quinn.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, Berry. Quinn ya me vio desnuda ¿No, Q?- pregunto Santana acercándose provocativamente a la rubia que trago saliva ruidosamente.

-Aléjate de ella, Santana- amenazo Rachel mirándola furiosamente. Luego se giro hacia Quinn y le espeto: -Tú no hagas nada, eh. Total yo no existo. ¿o acaso quieres repetir lo de la boda del Sr. Schue?

**-Estas quedando en evidencia, Berry-** informo Santana alejándose de Quinn con una sonrisa triunfal. **-Con lo que acabas de hacer descarto la teoría uno. Solamente me falta confirma mi teoría numero dos. Pero eso lo haré más tarde y a mi no podrán sobornarme con dos koalas como hicieron con Britt. ¿Por qué estas feliz, Quinnie?**

**-Te dije que no le dijeras 'Quinnie', Santana-** replico Rachel con los dientes apretados.

**-Ya, ya. No sé lo que les pasa a ustedes dos hoy-** intervino Quinn al ver que la latina iba a responder. **-Hable con Shelby y adivinen que me dijo.**

**-Ya dinos de una maldita vez por que estas tan empalagosamente feliz, Fabray-** pidió Santana rodando los ojos. **-Por que si esperamos que la enana adivine me volveré heterosexual.**

**-Santana, deja a Rachel en paz-** pidió Quinn abrazando a la diva por los hombros. -Hable con Shelby y me dijo que me va a dar una ultima oportunidad para estar cerca de Beth.

Las tres se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, pero como Santana aun seguía en toalla, Rachel se las ingenio para quedar en medio de las dos y que el cuerpo de la latina no tocara el de Quinn.

**-Estoy tan feliz por ti, princesa-** se le escapo a Rachel haciéndola ruborizar furiosamente mientras Quinn la miraba con los ojos abiertos y Santana con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Lista para acompañarme?-** le pregunto Quinn a Rachel para sacarla del apuro.

**-Si, voy por mi bolso y regreso-** respondió Rachel alejándose de Quinn, pero antes de irse hacia su dormitorio miro a Santana y lo dijo: -Vete a tu dormitorio a vestirte de una maldita vez, Santana. Hablo en serio.

**-¿Adonde irán?-** cuestiono la latina haciendo caso omiso de la orden de la morena.

**-Eleonor me pidió que le hiciera el favor de ir a un lugar y yo le pregunte a Rachel si quería acompañarme- **respondió Quinn sin entrar en detalles.

Santana la miro con perspicacia pero no dijo nada. Se dio vuelta para irse a su habitación a vestirse, pero antes de perderse completamente se giro y miro a Quinn seriamente.

**-La quiero antes de las diez de la noche aquí, Fabray-** Ordeno Santana apuntándola con el dedo indice. **-Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Estas advertida, rubia. Después no te quejes.**

**-La traeré puntual, Señora Lopez-** bromeo Quinn fingiendo nerviosismo y colocando sus manos en la espalda como si fuera adolescente en su primera cita.

Santana se perdió de vista después de eso y Quinn se quedo esperando a Rachel. Su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo frente a ella, caminando muy confiada en si misma. Cuando la tuvo frente ella la beso nuevamente, olvidándose de la presencia de Santana y de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Rachel le correspondió el beso. Después de todo, desde la noche anterior que no se veían ni se besaban y ya extrañaba los labios de la rubia sobre los de ella.

Salieron del departamento y tomaron un taxi rumbo a la dirección que le indico Eleonor a Quinn. En el taxi, Rachel le comento a Quinn acerca de las _"teorías"_ de Santana. La rubia se rió y le prometió que pronto se lo dirían a sus amigos. Lo cierto es que apenas llevaban menos de una semana de _"relación"_, Quinn quería esperar como mínimo hasta cumplir las dos semanas. No por ella, por que estaba segura de lo que sentía por Rachel, sino que lo hacia por que quería que la morena también estuviera segura de sus sentimientos.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** pregunto Rachel cuando bajaron del taxi y mirando hacia el edificio que estaba en frente de ellas.

**-Ya lo veras-** respondió Quinn haciéndose la misteriosa.

Entraron al edificio y la rubia hablo con el dueño del lugar, que al parecer la estaba esperando. Subieron hasta el ultimo piso del edificio y Rachel se sorprendió al encontrarse dentro de un departamento como el de ella, pero vacío.

**-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel cuando el hombre las dejo completamente solas para que recorrieran el lugar a su gusto.

**-Esto, mi querida Rachel Berry, es mi nuevo hogar- **respondió Quinn extendiendo los brazos. **-El lunes, cuando vi a Eleonor en la universidad le propuse alquilar juntas un departamento para no estar pendientes de los horarios del campus. La idea le gusto y automáticamente comenzó a buscar sitios donde podríamos vivir. Este lo vino a ver en la mañana y como le gusto me dijo que tendría que venir yo para ver si me gustaba también-** Explicaba Quinn mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Tengo que decirle que se encargue del papeleo, por que definitivamente este lugar me gusto... y mucho.**

**-¿O sea que le propones a Eleonor vivir juntas?-** indago Rachel con una falsa expresión de indignación en su rostro.

Quinn no respondió. Coloco una mano en la cintura de la morena sintiendo como esta temblaba y con la otra le quito el cabello del rostro.

**-En el futuro te lo pediré a ti-** Anuncio Quinn con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. **-Y te conviene decirme que si.**

La respuesta de Rachel fue un beso. Un tierno, suave y anhelado beso dejándolas sin respiración a ambas y con sus corazones latiendo a una velocidad casi incontenible.

**-Te diré si a todo lo que propongas-** fue lo que susurro la morena sobre los labios que Quinn, para luego volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso pero esta fue un poco más pasional e intenso.

- 0 -

Perdón si hay falta de ortografías o algo... Estoy corta de tiempo!

Los reviews del Cap. anterior los responderé más tarde lo prometo!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos


	17. Capitulo 17 - Dos Palabras

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 17 - Dos Palabras**

Las siguientes semanas fueron las mejores para Quinn, estaba en su mejor momento con Rachel, aun no había visto personalmente a Beth pero Shelby la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía con la pequeña rubia. Además estaba el hecho de que tenia nuevo hogar y también tenia un nuevo empleo.

Hacia una semana atrás había conseguido empleo en una pequeña librería cercana a la universidad. Después de salir de Columbia pasaba por la librería y allí pasaba sus horas hasta las cinco tarde que terminaba su turno. No era la gran cosa pero le dejaba un ingreso económico aparte del deposito que Judy le hacia cada mes. Era un buen primer paso hacia la independencia.

La convivencia con Eleonor tampoco estaba tan mal. La chica era una caja de sorpresas y Quinn se asombraba cada vez más de eso. No es que no la conociera, por que ya habían convivido en el dormitorio del campus, pero ahora era diferente. La chica era más de responsable de lo que parecía. Era una gran cocinera y una gran compañera de piso, algo que a Quinn le gustaba.

Era viernes por la tarde y estaba en su trabajo, le quedaban cerca de quince minutos antes de salir de allí e ir en busca de Rachel. La había visto la noche anterior y hablaron por teléfono antes, durante y después de salir de Columbia. Se asombraba lo mucho que la extrañaba y la necesitaba a pesar de tenerla a pocas cuadras o de lo rápido que latía su corazón cuando la tenia cara a cara o hablaba con ella por teléfono. Con ninguno de sus novios y conquistas anteriores le paso algo asi. Rachel estaba consiguiendo algo que los demás no. Se estaba enamorando, bueno ya lo estaba, pero ese sentimiento aumentaba cada día más. Estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry y no lo negaría. Su idea era ir despacio pero hacía ya tres semanas que estaban juntas y era hora de ponerle un titulo a aquello que tenían juntas. Rachel se merecía algo especial por aceptarla tal y como era.

La había aceptado y apoyado con el tema de Beth a pesar de su poca y casi inexistente relación con Shelby. La había ayudado a remodelar una de las habitaciones de su nuevo departamento con la intención de que se convirtiera en el dormitorio de Beth las veces que la fuera a visitar. La había tranquilizado de una manera asombrosa cuando, con el correr de los días, no veía a su hija. Rachel le había dicho que a lo mejor Shelby la estaba poniendo a prueba y que necesitaba tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que aquella nueva oportunidad que le había dado a Quinn valía la pena.

**-Hola, buenas tardes-** saludo una voz de mujer mientras Quinn se encontraba entre los estantes acomodando algunos libros. **-¿Se encontraría Quinn Fabray, por favor?**

**-Ella misma habla-** respondió la rubia yendo hacia el escritorio de la entrada y encontrándose con quien la estaba buscando. Se llevo una sorpresa enorme cuando frente a ella se encontró con una versión mucho más mayor y madura de Rachel Berry. **-¡Shelby! ¿Qué-qué haces aquí? ¿Beth esta bien? ¿Le paso algo?**

**-Beth esta bien-** respondió Shelby con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. **-De hecho esta dormida en el auto.**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamo Quinn tapándose la boca con emoción. **-¿Esta aquí? ¿Puedo verla?**

**-Más que eso. He decidido que, como me has demostrado que te estas tomando esto seria y responsablemente, he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría pasar algunas horas con Beth-** repuso Shelby mientras Quinn abría los ojos como platos por la noticia. **-¿Qué me dices?**

Quinn no dijo nada. Siguiendo un impulso abrazó a Shelby. Estaba más que feliz. Después de esperar tantos días ahora tenia la posibilidad de pasar un tiempo, aunque sea unas horas, con su hija, su pequeña y adorable hija. Shelby la llevo hasta la salida y le señalo el asiento trasero del auto donde dormía Beth profundamente.

**-¿Qué pasa si no me reconoce?-** le pregunto la rubia a Shelby pero sin dejar de mirar a la niña. **-Te recuerdo que el año pasado cuando la tuve en brazos se puso a llorar.**

**-Quinn, tranquila-** respondió Shelby después de soltar una carcajada tras ver la actitud de Quinn.** -Lo harás bien. Ahora debo irme, pero... ¿Tú terminaste tu turno aquí o debes esperar un poco más? Por que si es asi...**

**-Descuida, ya termine me quedan cinco minutos más y luego pasa Eleonor a buscarme-** respondió Quinn despegando la vista de la ventanilla.

**-¿Eleonor es tu...?-** pregunto Shelby sin terminar la frase.

**-¿Es mi...? Oh, no, no... Por supuesto que no-** respondió Quinn al darse cuenta de que se trataba aquello. **-Eleonor no es mi novia. Con Eleo eramos compañeras de dormitorio en Columbia y ahora estamos compartiendo un departamento juntas, pero no es mi chica. Es más como una hermana para mi.**

**-¿Conoces hace mucho tiempo a esa chica... tu novia?-** se intereso Shelby con una sonrisa. Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido por la confusión que le generó aquella pregunta. **-Oh, no, no es lo que piensas. Es solo que cada vez que hablas de ella en tus ojos aparece un brillo especial. Lo note hace semanas atrás, cuando nos juntamos en aquella plaza.**

**-Si, la conozco hace más o menos cuatro o cinco años, el año pasado nos hicimos amigas y hace poco me di cuenta de que me pasan cosas con ella, pero no es mi novia aun. La quiero y me quiere pero estamos yendo despacio. No todos los días te das cuenta de que lo que tanto buscaste estaba a tu lado en calidad de amiga.**

**-Esa chica es afortunada de tenerte-** repuso Shelby en voz baja pero sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus labios.

_-Si supieras por quién muero de amor, Shelby**-**_ respondió Quinn en su mente con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y ruborizándose por el cumplido de Corcoran.

Frente a ellas, pero del otro lado de la calle, se estacionó un auto de color verde claro y de él descendió una chica de cabello negro, alta, con unas gafas de aviador. Caminaba hacia ellas como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta y con actitud extremadamente sexy y Quinn rió por la situación.

**-Hola, Quinnie-** saludo Eleonor abrazando efusivamente a Quinn. Luego se giro y miro a Shelby **-Hola, señora que no conozco.**

**-Eleo, ella es Shelby Corcoran-** presento Quinn señalando a la madre de Rachel. **-Shelby, ella es Eleonor.**

**-Mucho gusto-** saludo Shelby con la mano estirada, pero Eleonor en lugar de estrechársela, la abrazó brevemente.

**-Disculpala, es un poco... cariñosa-** repuso Quinn al ver la mirada asombrada de Shelby.

**-¿Nos vamos, Quinn?-** pregunto Eleonor quitándose las gafas y mirando a la rubia.

**-Si nos vamos, pero esta vez no seremos solamente tú y yo-** dijo Quinn mientras veía como Shelby abría la puerta del auto y le pasaba el bolso con las cosas de Beth.

**-¿Rachel nos acompañara?-** cuestiono Eleonor buscando algo en el bolsillo de su campera bajando la vista. Su ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando volvió a mirar a Quinn. **-¿y ese bolso? No me digas que ya fueron a comprar cosas para los Berry Twins?**

**-¿Berry Twins?-** pregunto Shelby completamente sorprendida saliendo del interior del vehículo con Beth en brazos. **-¿Rachel esta embarazada?**

Quinn se golpeo la frente con una mano y Eleonor la miraba confundida por su actitud.

**-Eleonor, recuerdas que Rachel te contó su historia y todo eso-** decía Quinn respirando profundamente mientras la chica de ojos azules asentía. **-Bueno, Shelby es la madre biológica de Rachel.**

**-Wow, ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? ¡Son completamente iguales!-** exclamo Eleonor acercándose a Shelby y mirándola atentamente. **-Mira, Quinn, tienen los mismos ojos, la misma nariz ¿Canta igual que Rach?**

**-Quinn no has respondido a mi pregunta-** intervino Shelby cuando Quinn iba a responder la pregunta de Eleonor pero no la de ella.** -¿Rachel esta embarazada?**

**-Si. Tendrá dos hermosos gemelitos-** respondió Eleonor en lugar de Quinn dando pequeños saltos en el lugar.

**-¿Es cierto eso, Quinn?-** Shelby se acerco a la rubia y le entrego cuidadosamente a Beth para que no despertara de su sueño.

**-Si, esta casi de cuatro meses-** respondió Quinn acomodando mejor a Beth en sus brazos. **-Shelby... esta no era la forma en la que tenias que enterarte, lo siento.**

**-Descuida. Supongo que en parte es mi culpa. Debería acercarme más a ella-** dictamino Shelby con los ojos brillosos. **-Si la vez dile que la felicito. Debo irme, me están esperando. En algunas horas paso por Beth. Cualquier cosa avísame, ¿Si?**

Quinn iba agregar algo más pero Shelby ya se había subido a su auto poniendo en marcha el motor y partiendo de allí. Seguía pensando que esa no era la forma en la que tenia que enterarse, pero tampoco podía enojarse con Eleonor. La prima de Weston, si bien conocía la historia de Rachel, no sabia que Shelby era la madre de la morena. Por lo tanto no podía culparla.

Decidió sacar aquello de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba en ese momento. Tenia a Beth en sus brazos, como siempre quiso, como tanto lo había anhelado. Le quito un pequeño mechón de cabello rubia que cubría su rostro y Beth se removió un poco aferrándose más a ella. Algo que hizo que su pecho se llene de felicidad.

**-¿Quien es ella?-** pregunto Eleonor señalando a Beth.

**-Es mi hija-** respondió Quinn con orgullo y una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

**-¿Tu hija?-** se sorprendió Eleo abriendo extremadamente sus ojos. **-¿Tú tienes una hija, Quinn? ¿Pero cuando pasó? ¿La adoptaste y esa mujer acaba de entregártela? ¿Vivirá con nosotras?**

**-Eleonor, tranquilízate-** pidió Quinn riendo por la avalancha de preguntas de ojos azules. **-Es una larga historia.**

**-Perfecto, me la contaras de camino a casa-** repuso Eleonor caminando junto con Quinn hacia su auto.

**-No iremos a casa. Iremos a otro lugar-** respondió Quinn sentándose en el asiento trasero con Beth en brazos mientras Eleonor ocupaba su asiento de piloto encendiendo el motor y partiendo hacia donde la rubia le había dicho.

/-/

**-¿Puedes explicarme que demonios haces aquí, Hudson?-** exclamo Santana con las manos en su cadera en posición de jarra. **-No recuerdo haberte invitado.**

**-No necesito tu invitación-** replico el chico alto acercándose a Rachel. **-Vine a ver a Rachel y a mis hijos, no a ti.**

Rachel ni enterada estaba de que el chico iría a New York a visitarla. Es más ni siquiera había hablado con él esa semana. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Kurt abrió la puerta del departamento y del otro lado se encontró con Finn sonriendo como lo hace un niño en su cumpleaños. La primera que lo intercepto fue Santana con su mejor pose de perra, mirándolo con enojo y luego le susurro algo a Kurt que Rachel no llego a escuchar.

**-Yo atiendo-** Escucho Rachel que decía Kurt cuando sonó el timbre del departamento.

**-Finn, ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?-** cuestiono la diva con desconcierto viendo como el chico se acercaba a ella.

**-¿No es obvio? Vine a verte-** respondió Hudson colocando su mano fría en el rostro de Rachel haciéndola temblar. **-¿Ves? Aun tiemblas cada vez que te toco.**

Rachel no respondió. Le hubiese gustado aclararle al chico que no había temblado por que aun guardara sentimientos por él, sino que lo hizo por el contacto de su mano fría en su rostro. La única que la hacia temblar de amor era Quinn, que justo en ese momento la miraba con la mirada perdida y con los ojos cristalinos, como si tratara de convencerse de que aquella chica a la que Finn intentaba besar no era su chica.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamo Rachel alejándose de Hudson dejándolo parado en medio de la sala con la pose que había adoptado antes de besarla. **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine a... Vine a ver a Santana-** respondió Quinn después de tragar varias veces para que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera, mirando a Finn con odio. **-Shelby me permitió pasar unas horas con Beth y pensé que a lo mejor le gustaría pasar tiempo con la tía Santana.**

_-En realidad venia a pasar tiempo contigo y con mi hija, pero llegó aquí y lo primero que veo es a tu ex novio intentando besarte-_ agrego Quinn en su cabeza.

Quería irse de allí, pero no podía ¿Qué excusa pondría para hacerlo? No podía irse asi como llegó por que eso la pondría en evidencia con sus amigos y tampoco podía reprocharle nada a Rachel por que no eran nada oficial. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera lo que había visto

**-La sexy tía Tana-** intervino Eleonor guiñándole un ojo a la latina, que le correspondió el alago y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Quinn y a Rachel.

**-¿Quieres acostarla en mi cama, Quinn?-** pregunto Kurt después de intercambiar una mirada con la latina. **-Esta durmiendo y mi dormitorio es el más alejado, por lo tanto podrá dormir tranquila.**

**-Te lo agradezco, Kurt. Esta matándome la espalda-** intento bromear Quinn para calmar las ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento. **-Eleonor, ¿me acompañas a dejar las cosas de Beth al dormitorio de Kurt hasta que nos vayamos?**

**-Eleonor ira a preparar la meriendo con nosotros-** intervino la latina tomando la mano de la chica de ojos azules. -**Por que tendremos visitas. No hablo de ti, Hudson. Asi que no te peines ni te maquilles que en esta foto no sales-** agrego Santana mirando con enfado al chico. **-Brittany llegara dentro de poco, por lo tanto Kurt y Eleonor serán mis ayudantes. Rachel te acompañará, Quinn.**

Rachel abrió la boca pero no dijo nada por que Santana le había quitado el bolso a Eleonor y se lo entregaba a ella. Camino detrás de Quinn cuando esta se dirigió al dormitorio de Kurt. Quería habla con Quinn por que sabia que la rubia no la estaba pasando nada bien en ese momento.

**-Te juro que no sabia que Finn vendría, Quinn-** fue lo primero que dijo Rachel cuando entraron al dormitorio de Kurt.

**-No tienes nada que explicarme, Rachel-** respondió Quinn recostando a Beth en la cama de su amigo. **-Él es el posible padre de tus hijos y yo solo soy...**

**-¿Qué eres, Quinn?-** interrumpió Rachel cruzándose de brazos sintiendo ganas de llorar.

**-Tu amiga, solo eso-** respondió la rubia bajando la vista, pero la levanto rápidamente cuando escucho a Rachel resoplar. El mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio lagrimas en sus ojos. **-No llores, por favor.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que no llore cuando me estas diciendo que solo eres mi amiga?-** replico Rachel reteniendo las lagrimas. **-Claro y como voy por ahí besándome con todas mis amigas, tú eres una más del montón, ¿No, Fabray?**

**-No me digas 'Fabray' en ese tono-** pidió Quinn en un murmullo.** -No es eso lo que quise decir Rachel, pero... pero, ¿Sabes lo feo que se siente que al llegar al departamento de tu chica, queriendo pasar la tarde con ella y con tu hija, todo se vaya a la basura por que la ves muy cerca de su ex novio a punto de compartir un asqueroso beso?**

**-Quinn, primero no sabia que Finn vendría. Sino te lo hubiese dicho y lo sabes-** repuso Rachel mirándola a los ojos dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. **-Segundo: Sabes muy bien que con la única con quien quiero compartir un beso asqueroso es contigo-** bromeo formando una sonrisa burlista cuando Quinn la miro. **-y tercero: ¿Tu chica, Fabray? Creo que dijiste que estabas aquí por Santana.**

**-No es gracioso, Rachel-** replico Quinn con el ceño fruncido y acercándose a la morena. **-Finn estaba a punto de besarte y tú ni siquiera te moviste del lugar.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba con Quinn. La rubia estaba celosa, por eso actuaba asi. Por eso había dicho que venia a ver a Santana cuando acababa de confesar que en realidad había venido a pasar la tarde con ella y con Beth.

**-¿Qué-qué haces?-** Tartamudeo Quinn cuando Rachel se le acercaba lentamente. La morena la miraba de una manera que la ponía nerviosa. Como si tuviera ganas de comérsela.

Rachel no respondió, tomo a Quinn por el cuello y la beso intensamente. Introduciendo su lengua sin pedirle permiso a la rubia. Quinn no lo resistió y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la morena por debajo de la camiseta sintiendo como ardía su mano contra la piel de la morena. Aquello le jugó una mala pasada en su mente y se la imagino completamente desnuda, las dos juntas en una cama regalándose pequeños besos y caricias después de hacer el amor. Rachel continuó con la intensidad del beso y eso comenzó a inquietarla por que de seguir asi se olvidaría de que había más personas en la habitación y que a su lado dormía su hija. Terminaría arrancándole la ropa a Rachel y le haría el amor allí mismo. Pero no podía, debía controlarse. Quería que su primera vez con Rachel sea especial y romántico, con el tiempo podrían tener sexo salvaje pero la primera vez juntas quería que fuera un bonito recuerdo para ambas.

**-¿Ahora si entendiste que no eres solo mi amiga, Quinn?-** cuestiono Rachel mirándola a los ojos y con la respiración entrecortada. **-Ya sé que no tenemos un titulo o una etiqueta, pero quiero que sepas que eres la única en mi vida. No me interesa Finn o Brody, es más puedes ponerme a todas las personas que quieras en frente mio y yo terminaría eligiendote a ti, Quinn, por que... por que te quiero-** terminó Rachel bajando la mirada con timidez.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía a Quinn directamente. Si bien hace semanas que estaban juntas, ninguna de las dos decía aquellas dos palabras por temor a que suene muy apresurado y agobiante para la otra, pero para Rachel aquel fue el momento adecuado para decirlo. Quería que Quinn entendiera lo mucho que significaba en su vida.

**-Rachel, mírame-** pidió Quinn tomando del mentón a la morena y dirigiendo su rostro hacia arriba para que fuera testigo directo de la felicidad que la invadía. **-Repite lo que me has dicho.**

**-Te quiero-** repitió Rachel con un hilo de voz colocando su mano en el corazón de Quinn, sintiendo como éste latía como si fuera a salirsele del pecho. **-Te quiero, Quinn.**

**-También te quiero, mi amor-** respondió Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Esta vez quien inicio el beso fue la rubia, rodeando a Rachel por la cintura y levantándola del suelo. La morena la rodeo por la cintura con sus piernas y eso provoco la risa de Quinn, ganándose un mordisco en el labio por parte de Rachel.

Escucharon como Santana discutía con Finn en la sala y decidieron salir de la habitación de Kurt, no sin antes mirarse una a la otra para verificar que estaban presentables. La primera en salir fue Rachel que le regalo un ultimo beso a Quinn, haciendo que la rubia soltara un suspiro mordiéndose el labio inferior mirándola con ternura y amor.

**-Te quiero-** susurro Rachel yéndose de la habitación de Kurt.

Quinn le regalo un "Yo también" silencioso que la morena entendió. Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento. Felicidad que aumentó cuando dirigió su vista hacia la cama de Kurt y se encontró con su hija durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acerco despacio a Beth y le deposito un suave beso en su cabellera rubia.

**-A ti también te quiero, mi vida-** le susurro a la pequeña mirándola con devoción y amor.

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo!

No tengo mucho que decir asi que...

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	18. Capitulo 18 - Tarde En Familia

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 18 - Tarde En Familia**

_(Sacando a Finn XD)_

**-Quinn, Beth se despertó-** anuncio Kurt saliendo de su habitación con la bebé en brazos.

La rubia rápidamente se alejo de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico. Al llegar junto a su hija, ésta miraba todo el lugar atentamente con los ojos vidriosos y un pequeño puchero en sus rosados labios.

**-No llores, por favor-** le pidió Quinn a Beth en un susurro mientras la tomaba de los brazos de Kurt.

En ese momento salían Eleonor, Santana, Finn y Rachel de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde estaba la rubia con su hija. Ésta ultima sonrió completamente enamorada cuando vio a Quinn con su hija en brazos. Sonrisa que creció aun más cuando las dos rubias, madre e hija, la miraron con sus perfectos y hermosos ojos verdes. Beth apenas vio a Rachel estiro sus pequeños brazos para que la alzara. Todos se giraron para mirarla completamente sorprendidos.

**-Eres igual a Shelby. Supongo que Beth pensara que eres ella-** repuso Eleonor dándole un mordisco a la manzana que estaba comiendo mirando a Rachel.

Mientras esperaba que Beth despertara, Quinn había aprovechado ese tiempo para poner a la chica de ojos azules al tanto de su historia. No se la contó en profundidad pero si le contó lo básico y necesario para que Eleonor entendiera.

Quinn le hizo un seña con la cabeza a Rachel y ésta se acerco a la rubia con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

**-Mi hija quiere que la cargues-** dijo Quinn con los ojos vidriosos debido a la emoción. **-¿Lo harás, Berry?**

**-¿Otra Fabray que quiere estar entre mis brazos?-** cuestiono Rachel en un susurro para que solamente Quinn pudiera escucharla. Aquella frase provoco la risa de la rubia y el desconcierto en los demás.

**-Asi parece. Algo debes tener que te hace irresistible-** respondió Quinn entregándole la bebé a Rachel, que la tomo con manos temblorosas.

**-Ve acostumbrándote, enana. Por que en unos meses no será solamente un bebé, serán dos-** dictaminó Santana con los brazos cruzados.

**-Eres tan hermosa. Incluso con un bebé rubio en brazos-** repuso Finn mirando a Rachel. **-Aunque prefiero verte con un bebé de cabello castaño.**

**-Y con ojos azules, como los de mi primo-** sentencio Eleonor mirando fijamente a Finn que la fulminó con la mirada. **-Aun no esta confirmado que tú seas el padre. Asi que sera mejor que te bajes de tu torre, Goliat y regreses a la realidad. Por que sino me convertiré en David y te golpeare con la honda y con la piedra que tengo reservadas para ti.**

**-Amen-** intervino Santana chocando las manos con la chica de ojos azules.

Quinn y Rachel ni cuenta se dieron de eso. La morena estaba meciéndose suavemente con la pequeña en brazos y la rubia se perdía en esa imagen. Sí, definitivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida con aquella chica, que la miraba momentáneamente con una sonrisa en los labios y después volvía a mirar a Beth. Si pudiera parar el tiempo, lo haría en ese preciso instante. Ver a Rachel con Beth en brazos la hizo imaginársela con los Berry Twins. Eso era algo que no quería ni podía perderse. Es por eso que decidió que era momento de avanzar en aquella relación con la morena. Quería ver aquella imagen de Rachel con su hija más de seguido.

**-Es mi turno de jugar con ella-** planteo Kurt, sacando a las chicas de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a las tres seguido de Santana y Eleonor, dejando en segundo plano a Finn.

**-Beth, te presento al tío Kurt-** informo Quinn con su hija en brazos cuando Rachel se la pasó. **-Ella es la tía... Perdón, la sexy tía Tana-** se corrigió cuando Santana la miro con los brazos cruzados. **-y esa de ojos azules es la tía Eleonor. Parece una modelo de revista sexy y provocativa, pero en realidad es muy tierna.**

**-Fabray-** advirtió Rachel en un susurro con su ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Aquellos adjetivos que utilizo Quinn para describir a Eleonor le provocaron celos. ¿A ella también la veía sexy y provocativa? ¿o simplemente la veía como la antigua Rachel, mandona e insoportable?

Se coloco una mano en su corazón, como si intentara retenerlo de que saltara de su pecho, cuando vio a Quinn con Beth en brazos levantándola en el aire con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad cada vez que Beth soltaba una casi imperceptible risa. Se imagino a la rubia dentro de unos meses, incluso años, con ella y sus gemelos, formando una hermosa familia. Aquella imagen le lleno los ojos de lagrimas, lagrimas de emoción y felicidad.

**-¿Rachel, puedes venir un momento?-** le pregunto Finn acercándose a la morena, pero esta lo ignoro. **-Quiero hablar contigo.**

**-Ahora no puedo, Finn-** respondió la morena alejándose disimuladamente del chico alto y acercándose a Kurt , quien la abrazo por los hombros y le dedico una sonrisa.

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron jugando con Beth. Eleonor y Kurt montaron una pequeña obra de títeres que Quinn no supo de donde sacaron todo el material. Santana asombrosamente parecía una persona tierna y adorable. Quinn jamás se la imagino que la vería jugando con una muñeca.

**-Lo hago solo por Beth-** fue la respuesta de la latina cuando Quinn le pregunto sobre aquello.

Rachel no perdía detalles de los movimientos de Quinn. La rubia sonreía completamente feliz cada vez que su hija se reía y la miraba. La pequeña Fabray parecía adaptarse rápidamente a su nueva compañía, a pesar de que al principio miraba a todos de manera distante.

**-Tiene tus mismos ojos-** le dijo Rachel a Quinn cuando ésta se sentó en el sofá junto a ella mirando como Santana, Kurt y Eleonor jugaban con Beth como si fueran tres niños pequeños. **-Realmente estas feliz, ¿No, Quinn Fabray?**

**-¿Tú que crees?-** respondió Quinn tirando de la morena suavemente para que esta se recostara en su pecho. -**Estoy pasando las mejores horas de mi vida. Mi hija parece no tenerme tanto miedo, o al menos parece reconocerme y la chica que quiero me ha dicho que también me quiere-** susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel provocando que ésta se sonrojara. **-Por cierto, no hagas planes para mañana a la noche por que tú y yo tendremos una cita.**

**-¿Una cita, Fabray?-** replico Rachel mirándola con picardía.

**-Si, una cita-** confirmo Quinn mordiéndose el labio para no besarla delante de sus amigos. **-Asi que creo que deberías echar a Hudson y pedirle permiso a tu mami-** bromeo Quinn señalando a Santana que las miro raro. -**por que mañana a la noche cenaras conmigo y luego te quedaras a dormir en mi casa.**

**-Mmm... Tienes algo en mente, ¿no es asi, Q?-** cuestiono Rachel sonriendo con complicidad.

**-Te lo digo luego, por que ahora hay muchas personas presentes y tengo miedo que el perro que compraste me salte a la yugular-** respondió Quinn en un susurro señalando con la cabeza a Finn que las miraba sin perder detalle alguno.** -¿Se te perdió algo por aquí, Finn?**

**-No, simplemente estoy observando que no le hagas nada a mi chica-** respondió el chico alto con una sonrisa.

**-Yo estoy abrazando a Rachel, no a tu muñeca inflable-** replico Quinn causando la risa de todos los demás.

**-Timbre-** anuncio Eleonor mirando como Kurt y Santana se levantaban de sus lugares por las dudas de que las cosas entre Quinn y Finn se salieron de control. **-Creo que yo iré a abrir.**

Por la puerta principal entraron dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico de ojos azules pero con el cabello de diferente color. El joven era de cabello castaño y la chica de cabello rubio, que apenas vio a Santana se lanzo a sus brazos.

**-¡San!-** grito Brittany abrazando a la latina haciéndola tambalearse en el lugar. **-¡Te extrañe!**

**-Y yo a ti, Britt-** respondió Santana. Luego miro al chico de cabello castaño. **-¿Qué hacías con Weston, Britt-Britt?**

**-Hola a todos... menos a ti-** saludo Brody señalando a Finn que lo miro con odio.** -Vine a ver a Rachel, quería saber como van las cosas con el embarazo y me encontré con Brittany en la entrada, esperando el ascensor para subir.**

**-¿Qué has venido a qué?-** Le pregunto Finn a Brody empujándolo.** -¿Has dicho Rachel? Te dije que te alejaras de ella.**

**-Antes solía cuestionarme si eras o te hacías el idiota-** respondió Weston haciéndole una seña a los demás, que querían interferir, pero sin quitar su vista de Finn. **-Ahora creo que la más acertada es la opción numero uno. Que te entre en tu cerebrito tamaño de nuez. Si estoy aquí es por que Rachel es la madre de mis posibles hijos. Esa es la manera en la que yo la veo ¿Tú como la ves?**

**-Como la chica de la cual estoy enamorado-** respondió Finn causando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Quinn, que se alejo de los dos jóvenes y se fue a jugar con Beth, seguida de Rachel.

**-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Hudson-** replico Brody. **-Yo sé dar un paso al costado cuando sé que estoy sobrando en un lugar o cuando estoy de más entre dos personas que se quieren-** disimuladamente miro a Rachel y a Quinn, que en ese momento se encontraban jugando con Beth pero en silencio. **-Tú en cambio, prefieres estorbar por que de esa manera, cuando te des la cabeza contra la pared, podrás demostrarle a los demás que si tienes cerebro.**

**-Quieto ahí, Hudson-** intervino Santana empujando a Finn cuando éste quiso atacar a Brody. **-Tú, Weston vete a la habitación de Rachel, Eleonor y Kurt acompañen a Britt a dejar sus cosas en mi habitación y tú y yo-** la latina señalo a Finn y a ella **-nos dirigiremos hacia la salida. Es hora de que vuelvas a Gigantolandia.**

**-¡¿Qué?! No por supuesto que no me iré-** se negó el chico forcejeando con Santana. **-Vine aquí para estar con Rachel y no me iré hasta hacerlo. **

**-Si no te vas llamaré a la policía-** amenazo Santana con los brazos cruzados. **-o peor aún, te sacaré yo misma, pero no te aseguro que tu culito quede sano después de las patadas que te daré.**

**-Finn, creo que es hora de que te vayas-** repuso Rachel levantándose de al lado de Quinn.

**-Me iré solo por que Rachel me lo pide-** respondió Finn mirando a Santana con rencor. Después dirigió su mirada hacia la morena y le sonrió estúpidamente creyendo que aquello lo hacia ver sexy cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Por ultimo miró a Quinn y la apunto con un dedo: **-Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente la próxima vez que nos veamos.**

**-Vete a inflar a tu muñeca y a mi déjame en paz, Finn-** respondió Quinn con Beth en brazos mientras la pequeña jugaba con el cabello de su madre. **-¿Te gusta mi cabello, Beth? Es igual que el tuyo, mi vida.**

Aquella imagen de Quinn con Beth provoco el temblor en las piernas de Rachel. ¿Podía esa rubia de ojos verdes ser más adorable? ¿Cómo era posible que cada día la enamorara más y más? Si compartían el futuro juntas, ¿Podría Quinn llegar a ser igual de tierna con los gemelos?

_-Por dios, Quinn Fabray. ¡Vas a matarme!-_ Grito Rachel en su mente.

Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando Finn se fue del departamento. Tampoco le importo saberlo. En ese momento lo único que existía a su alrededor era Quinn y Beth, nadie más. El sonido del móvil de la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Si, Shelby. Estoy en lo de Rachel pero si quieres puedo...-** Escucho que decía la voz de Quinn con el teléfono en la mano. **-Esta bien, espérame un minuto. Rachel, Shelby quiere pasar a buscar a Beth y le dije que estoy contigo, ¿te molesta que venga a buscarla aquí?**

**-Para nada. Puede venir-** respondió la morena y de cierta forma no mentía. Debía acostumbrarse a dejar a un lado las diferencias que tenga con su madre biológica por el bien de Quinn. Para la rubia era importante la nueva oportunidad que le estaba otorgando Shelby y ella no iba arruinarlo. Quinn era importante en su vida y si la rubia la estaba apostando a un futuro juntas, sabiendo que estaba embarazada de gemelos, entonces ella seria su compañera de viaje aceptándola con su hermosa y tierna hija.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando. Brittany y Santana jugaron un poco más con Beth en compañía de Kurt y Eleonor mientras Brody los fotografiaba.

**-Después tendrás que hacerme un álbum para mi, Weston. Quiero esas fotografías conmigo-** repuso Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura y colocando su mentón en el hombro de la morena.

Brody al ver esa imagen no dudo ni un segundo en inmortalizarla. Pero el chico fue el único que se dio cuenta de la posición de las chicas. Les sonrió con complicidad y luego se giro hacia el resto para tomar más fotografías.

**-Ya tengo una más para mi colección. Ya son dos las veces que nos fotografían juntas. Primero fue Santana, la primera vez que me quede a dormir-** recordó Quinn y su corazón latió ferozmente contra la espalda de Rachel. **-Y ahora ésta. Weston me cae cada vez mejor.**

**-¿Quieres que se den cuenta, Fabray?-** interrogo Rachel en un susurro.

**-No me molestaría que lo supieran, pero primero tengo algo importante que hacer-** respondió Quinn mordiéndole ligeramente el hombro. **-No llegas a una casa a la que te invitan a comer con las manos vacías.**

**-¿Que significa eso?-** cuestiono la morena girándose para mirar mejor a Quinn que tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Ya lo veras-** respondió Quinn robandole un pequeño beso a la morena dejándola paralizada.

Se alejo de ella y fue hacia donde estaba Beth con sus amigos. La saco suavemente de las piernas de Santana justo cuando sonaba el timbre del departamento. Como Rachel estaba más cerca de la entrada fue quien abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con su madre biológica.

**-Ho-hola Shelby-** tartamudeo la diva con un nudo en su garganta, haciéndole señas a la mujer para que pasara al interior. **-Pu-puedes pasar, Quinn y Beth están en la sala junto con Santana, Britt...**

**-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento si puede ser-** interrumpió Shelby con una sonrisa,

**-Amm... Si, claro. Por aquí-** indico Rachel señalandole el camino hacia la cocina.

Aquello la puso nerviosa. ¿Shelby quería hablar con ella? Pero, ¿De qué?. La mujer paso por al lado de los demás y los saludo con la mano mientras seguía a Rachel.

**-Tú dirás-** fue lo primero que dijo Rachel mientras tomaba un poco de agua para ver si de esa forma se deshacía el nudo en su garganta. **-¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**-Primero que nada, quiero felicitarte por tu embarazo- **respondió Shelby con un brillo especial en los ojos. Rachel la miro sorprendida y la mujer agrego: **-Me entere sin querer. Fue una confusión. La chica que esta con Quinn la vio con el bolso de Beth y pensó que tú y ella habían ido a comprar las cosas para los Berry...**

**-Twins-** termino Rachel al ver que Shelby no terminaba la frase. **-Santana los bautizo asi.**

No sabia que sentir al respecto. Su madre biológica la estaba felicitando por su embarazo, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar frente a eso? Tenia entendido que su relación con Shelby se limitaba a pocas palabras, solo las básicas por respeto a la otra.

**-También quería hablarte de Quinn-** continuo Shelby después de soltar una pequeña risa tras lo ultimo dicho por la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa con Quinn?-** cuestiono Rachel con atención. Lo que le faltaba, que su madre biológica supiera que estaba enamorada de la madre de su hija adoptiva.

_-Que mezcla que hay en esta alocada familia-_ se dijo la morena mentalmente.

**-Rachel, soy consciente de que la relación entre tú y yo es casi nula. Pero creo que eso debe cambiar-** dictamino Shelby acercándose Rachel. **-Quinn es la madre biológica de mi hija adoptiva. Si aprovecha bien esta ultima oportunidad nos tendremos que ver muy de seguido y supongo que eso te incluye a ti también. Ahora son amigas ¿Cierto?**

**-Muy amigas-** respondió Rachel con doble sentido.

**-Por eso te digo-** coincidió Shelby mirándola con atención. **-Seguramente nos veremos muy de seguido tú y yo, por lo tanto tendremos que intentar mejorar nuestra relación. Lo que trato de decirte es que... Estoy dispuesta a acercarme un poco más a ti si tú estas dispuesta a dejarme hacerlo.**

**-¿Quieres ejercer el papel de madre conmigo? ¿Ahora?-** pregunto Rachel con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

**-No es eso lo que quise decir-** se defendió Shelby bajando la mirada. **-Sé que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, Rachel. No te estoy pidiendo eso. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que... me dejes ser parte de tu vida. Me perdí tus primeros pasos, no quiero perderme los de tus hijos. Desde que me entere sobre tu embarazo lo único que hice fue pensar en ti y en esos bebés-** señalo el vientre de Rachel con una sonrisa melancólica. **-Quiero que Quinn forme parte de la vida de Beth y también quiero formar parte de tu nueva etapa como mamá.**

**-Shelby... Necesito procesar lo que acabas de decir-** respondió Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos. **-Sé que es un paso muy grande para ti y si te soy sincera, me hace bien escucharte decir esas cosas. Lo mejor sera dejar que las cosas fluyan por si solas, ¿Te parece bien? Como has dicho, nos veremos muy de seguido, asi que oportunidad de vernos y hablar no nos van a faltar.**

**-Me parece perfecto-** respondió Shelby mirándola a los ojos. **-¿Puedo abrazarte?**

Rachel le regalo una sonrisa y accedió al pedido de Shelby. Jamás se imagino algo asi, no se esperaba que su madre le dijera todas aquellas palabras. Le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, algo que siempre había anhelado. Como dijo dejaría que las cosas fluyan por si solas.

**-Despídete del tío Kurt-** le decía Quinn a Beth mientras Rachel y Shelby se acercaban a ellas. **-También de la tía Santana, de la tía Britt, de la tía Eleonor y del tío Brody.**

**-¿De mi no piensa despedirse?-** pregunto Rachel con una ceja levantada caminando hacia Quinn mientras Shelby las observaba atentamente.

**-Por supuesto-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa enorme. **-Beth, despídete de... mmm... ¿Qué parentesco compartes con la niña?-** le pregunto la rubia a Rachel bajando un poco la voz.

**-No lo sé. Me refiero a que puedo ser la hermana mayor adoptiva, la tía Rachel o la chica de mami Quinn-** contesto la diva en el oído de la rubia, sin que nadie escuchara lo ultimo.

**-Secreto en reunión es de mala educación-** fraseó Santana mirándolas con una ceja levantada.

**-Beth, despídete de Rach-** continuo Quinn haciendo caso omiso de la que decía Santana.

Después de eso, Shelby tomo a la bebé y Quinn la acompaño hasta la salida del edificio. En la puerta trasera del automóvil de Shelby, la rubia se despidió de Beth con un pequeño beso en la frente y susurrándole un 'te quiero' que hizo enternecer a Shelby.

**-Nos vemos pronto, Quinn-** se despidió Shelby. **-Te mantendré al tanto de todo y... me gustaría que también lo hicieras tú conmigo-** Quinn la miro sin entender esto ultimo. **-Me refiero a Rachel, mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda con ella y con los bebes, ¿Puede ser?**

**-Por supuesto. Tú mantenme al tanto de todo lo que suceda con esta hermosa criatura-** Beth soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando Quinn le hizo cosquillas.

**-Lo haré-** respondió Shelby acomodando mejor a Beth en el asiento trasero. **-Cuida de Rachel, por favor.**

**-Lo prometo.**

Después de eso, Corcoran se subió a su auto y encendió el motor, partiendo del lugar y dejando a Quinn con una mano en alto saludando a lo lejos. Solo cuando la perdió de vista se alejo de allí rumbo hacia al departamento de Rachel, pero le sorprendió encontrar a la morena apoyada justo a lado del ascensor, esperándola.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** le pregunto Quinn acercándose a Rachel y abrazándola por la cintura.

**-Vine a buscarte-** respondió la morena rodeando el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos.** -Arriba no puedo besarte como quisiera hacerlo, asi que baje para ver si podía hacerlo aquí.**

Cuando los labios de Quinn hicieron contactos con los de ella, se aferro con fuerza a la rubia por que de otra forma se hubiese caído al suelo por culpa del temblor que invadió sus piernas.

**-Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una cita mañana en la noche-** le recordó Quinn depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello de Rachel, que soltó una carcajada.

**-La estoy esperando con ansias-** respondió la morena antes de atacar los apetecibles labios de Quinn.

- 0 -

Bueno, como siempre Gracias a todos y por todo!

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que no pude responderles los Reviews: [Al resto se los contesto por privado como siempre]

**xiiOmii: **Gracias por tu review y por catalogar como "Genial" esta historia. Saludos desde Argentina.

**SoLonely: **Gracias a vos también por comentar. Que bueno que guste Santana con su ironía y sarcasmo. Trato de describirla como yo la veo y como me sale :)

**charlieDi: **Gracias! Creo que es imposible no enamorarse de Quinn ;)

**cynthia: **Que bueno que el capitulo te deja un buen sabor de boca y con ganas de más XD

**Guest:** Prometo no insultar más a las jirafas ni a los simios jajaja Gracias por el review y por decir que me lees capacidad al escribir. A lo mejor tenes razón y las musas me inspiran ;)

Otra cosita más... En #Twitter hay varias opciones de quien podría llegar a ser Eleonor, la prima de Brody en esta historia, asi que me gustaría que también participaran. Agradezco a mi amiga **Wuisamar** por las imágenes! Me gustaría que elijamos entre todos a mi sexy y tierna Eleonor.

Por ultimo, Gracias también **VickyAgron **por la imagen que esta en el Fic, de verdad muchas gracias!

Confieso que me emociona ver que participan en esto... Es hermoso! Simplemente Gracias!

Eso es todo... Hasta la próxima, cuídense! :)


	19. Capitulo 19 - Take My Breath Away

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**En esta caso la canción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Berlin y Glee Cast :)**

**Capitulo 19 - Take My Breath Away**

El sonido de la alarma sonaba incesantemente, sacando a la rubia de ojos verdes de su sueño. Era sábado por la tarde y, después de preparar lo que seria su cita con Rachel, se recostó un momento para descansar. Coloco la alarma en su móvil para no dormirse de más. Aquel día tenia que estar todo perfecto para que Rachel se sintiera cómoda y a gusto. Estaba decidida a pedirle que avanzaran más en su relación. Estaban juntas desde hacia tres semanas ya. Las suficientes para oficializar aquello tan hermoso que tenían juntas.

Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenia por lo menos hora y media hasta que llegara Rachel a su encuentro. Agradecía a Eleonor por ayudarla con la limpieza del lugar esa mañana. Ahora el departamento tenia un poco menos de polvo. La joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, la veía al borde de los nervios casi rozando de la locura pero no le dijo nada. Ese día pasaría la noche con su novio para darle espacio a su amiga y Quinn se lo agradeció. Quería un momento de intimidad junto a Rachel.

Tomo el vestido que había elegido para esa noche y se dirigió hacia el baño a ducharse. Quería que el agua caliente quitara la tensión en sus músculos. Estaba nerviosa, obviamente. No todos los días preparas una cena para la chica que solía ser tu amiga y ahora estaba a punto de ser tu novia. La estresaba pensar que a lo mejor Rachel la rechazaría, que le dijera que aun no estaba preparada para avanzar en la relación, que deberían esperar un poco más para formalizar, pero todo eso desaparecía al recordar el día anterior, cuando la morena le dijo que la quería. Rachel no le hubiera dicho esas dos palabras si no hubiese estado completamente segura de aquello.

Puso un poco de música para relajarse mientras el agua hacia contacto con su piel y su mente se perdía en los recuerdos que había compartido a lo largo de esas semanas con Rachel. El más reciente era la imagen de la morena con Beth en brazos, una imagen que no quería olvidar por nada del mundo y que quería volver a revivir por el resto de su vida.

Ya había pasado bastantes minutos debajo de la ducha. Estaba recontando mentalmente si le faltaba algo por hacer. La comida para la cena estaba lista, las flores y la pulsera que había comprado esa mañana reposaban en su mesa de luz, por la música no se preocupaba por que Eleonor tenia unos buenos CDs con compilados de canciones que la acompañaría bastante bien esa noche. Salio de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se miro al espejo.

**-Tranquila, Quinn-** se dijo a si misma.** -Saldrá todo bien esta noche.**

Se vistió con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa en el rostro al darse cuenta de que cada vez faltaba menos para ver a Rachel. Se hizo un sutil pero elegante peinado y se maquillo suavemente, solo para resaltar sus facciones pero nada extravagante.

Aun le faltaba colocarse sus zapatos de tacón cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó y pensó que a lo mejor era Eleonor que venia en búsqueda de algo y no podía entrar por que se había olvidado la llaves de su hogar, algo que le pasaba cinco de los siete días de la semana.

**-Eleonor, no me digas que te olvidaste...-** Decía Quinn con los zapatos en la mano mientras abría la puerta de su departamento pensando que se trataba de su compañera de piso, pero no fue asi. **-¡Rachel! ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?**

Frente a ella estaba Rachel Berry, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y un brillo especial en los ojos. Se veía tan hermosa con su vestido suelto color beige y la chaqueta negra encima, con el pelo suelto. Estaba sencillamente perfecta, pero lo que más le gusto a Quinn de todo aquello fue la expresión de felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de la morena.

**-Si mal no recuerdo, la chica rubia y de hermosos ojos verdes que vive aquí me invito a cenar-** Bromeo Rachel aun en la puerta esperando a que Quinn la invitase a pasar.

**-Ya lo sé... No-no me refiera a eso. Lo que quise decir es que... es que...-** Quinn no podía decir una oración completa. Estaba frente a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y ella tenia el privilegio de besarla y abrazarla. **-Estas realmente hermosa, mi amor.**

Rachel acentuó un poco más su sonrisa tímida y en sus mejillas apareció un rubor que derritió internamente a Quinn, que sin pensarlo se acerco a la morena y la tomo por la cintura, provocando un temblor en todo el cuerpo de Rachel. Quinn rozo con sus labios los de la morena y sintió como tu mundo se tambaleaba.

**-Me muero por besarte-** susurro la rubia con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como el perfume de Rachel se abría paso entre sus fosas nasales.

**-Nadie te lo prohíbe-** respondió Rachel del mismo modo. **-Quinn, quiero que me beses... Ahora**

**-No es que no quiera. Es solo que si te beso ahora no podre detenerme y tenemos una cena que compartir. Ademas tengo algo importante que decirte-** anuncio Quinn depositando un corto beso en los labios de la morena que la miro con el ceño fruncido.

La tomo de la mano y guió a la morena hasta el comedor donde estaba la mesa donde se iba a llevar a cabo la cena. Había dos platos vacíos, un centro de mesa con flores, dos velas y dos copas. Rachel miraba todo con los ojos emocionados y vidriosos. Esta nerviosa ¿Para que negarlo? Cenaría con Quinn y se quedaría a dormir es noche con ella. No es que no hayan cenado y pasado la noche juntas anteriormente, por que ya lo habían hecho, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora no estaban sus amigos, estaban completamente solas, en el nuevo departamento de Quinn que Rachel conocía bien, pero no en profundidad. Era la primera cena que compartían juntas y eso ponía nerviosa a la morena. Quería que todo salga bien.

**-Entonces, ¿mami Santana te dio permiso para pasar la noche conmigo?-** bromeo Quinn colocándose los zapatos.

**-Si, pero me quiere mañana a primera hora en casa-** respondió Rachel mirando la que hacia la rubia. **-Te hubieras quedado sin los zapatos de esa forma estamos a la misma altura.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada acercándose nuevamente a Rachel y colocando una mano en la cintura de esta y la otra en su vientre. Se arrodillo frente a la diva y le deposito un beso a los Berry Twins.

**-Hola, bebés ¿Como están?-** decía Quinn apoyando su oreja en el vientre de Rachel fingiendo que escuchaba la respuesta de los gemelos. **-¿Escucharon lo que acaba de decir mamá? Mmm... me parece que quiere que me quede sin los zapatos para que tenga menos ropa que sacarme por si le agarra ganas de desnudarme...**

**-Eso es mentira-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Quinn. **-Asi que deja de hablar de esas cosas con mis hijos.**

**-Mamá no lo sabe, pero también deseo que sean los míos- **susurro la rubia, sintiendo como Rachel temblaba. Deposito un ultimo beso en el vientre de Rachel y se levanto para mirar a la morena a los ojos. **-Te quiero, Rachel Berry-** confeso con los ojos brillantes y el corazón latiendole sin control. **-Y lo único que quiero esta noche es que tu y yo compartamos este momento especial.**

**-Por dios, Quinn ¿Dime cómo hago para no enamorarme de ti cuando dices todas esas cosas bonitas?-** cuestiono Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como el corazón de Quinn golpeaba contra su pecho.

**-Y todavía falta lo más importante-** respondió la rubia besándola suavemente.

Después de un rato compartiendo besos y caricias, Quinn la guió hasta la mesa y fue a la cocina en busca de cena que compartirían aquella noche, comida vegetariana, obviamente. Aunque ella no era muy amante de aquello lo hizo para que la morena se sintiera cómoda y al parecer lo logro, al menos la sonrisa de Rachel asi se lo hizo entender.

Durante la cena hablando de todo y de nada. Rachel le contó a Quinn que, antes de salir de su departamento, Eleonor había llegado diciendo que estaría un par de horas allí hasta que su novio pasara a buscarla y que había entablado una disparatada conversación con Brittany, donde la chica de cabello negro hablaba sobre la vez que alienigenas raptaron a su hamster y Brittany la escuchaba atentamente, para después contarle sobre el placer culpable de Lord Tubbington y sus supuestas adicciones. Aquello le causo gracia a Quinn, soltando una carcajada al imaginarse la cara de Santana escuchando la conversación de las dos chicas.

Después de la cena, llego el momento más importante para Quinn y con él hicieron aparición los nervios. Se levanto de la mesa tomando a Rachel de la mano y la guió hasta el centro de la sala. Le dio un beso en los labios y fue hasta su habitación en busca de las flores y de la pulsera que había comprado para aquella ocasión. En su habitación respiro hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. Aquel era un paso importante para ella, le entregaría su corazón a Rachel y estaba en las manos de la morena aceptarlo y cuidarlo por el resto de su vida o, por el contrario, romperlo en mil pedazos.

**-Quinn...-** escucho que la llamaba Rachel y eso aumento sus nervios. Respiro profundamente y salio de su habitación dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía a la morena.

**-Aquí estoy-** respondió con el rostro serio, con las flores en su espalda y en su mano el regalo para Rachel.

La morena se llevo una mano al pecho al ver la expresión en el rostro de Quinn. Sabia que eso solo significaba que estaba a punto de suceder algo importante y su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control. Siguiendo un impulso se acerco a la rubia y se situó al frente de ésta.

**-Quinn, ¿sucede algo?-** cuestiono mirando a la rubia que no respondió simplemente le entrego las flores ocasionando un vuelco en su estomago.

**-Son para ti-** dijo Quinn con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la morena. **-Rachel tengo algo importante que decirte y quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿ok?**

**-Esta bien-** respondió Rachel olfateando las flores y sonriendole a Quinn con dulzura a medida que en su estomago y su corazón se formaba un nudo. ¿Acaso estaba a punto de suceder lo que tanto deseaba?

**-Rachel... Hace casi un mes que estamos juntas...-** Empezó Quinn tomando la mano de la diva.

**-Tres semanas y cuatro días-** interrumpió Rachel sin poder contenerse. Quinn la miro con una ceja levantada. **-Esta bien, perdón. Nada de interrupciones.**

**-Gracias. Como te decía hace casi cuatro meses... Perdón tres semanas y cuatro días-** se corrigió Quinn cuando Rachel le dedico una mirada de advertencia. **-Soy mala para las fechas. Déjame continuar ¿Si?**

Rachel era consciente del estado de nervios de Quinn por que ella se sentía igual que la rubia. Por lo tanto, coloco su mano en el cuello y la beso con amor para que de esa forma supiera que todo iba a estar bien.

**-Gracias. Lo necesitaba-** fue lo primero que dijo Quinn cuando se separo de los labios de Rachel. **-Como te decía hace tres semanas y cuatro días que estamos juntas, que nos embarcamos en esta locura de querernos sin importar el que dirán o los prejuicios de la gente...**

Rachel sintió el temblor recorrer por su cuerpo y el de Quinn cuando ésta la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos haciéndola derretir de ternura al ver que la rubia estaba abriendo su corazón.

**-Ayer, cuando te vi jugando con Beth, me di cuenta de que eres todo lo que quiero, deseo y necesito en mi presente y en mi futuro para ser feliz-** Continuo Quinn mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. **-Ya lo sabia de antes que eras todo eso para mi, pero verte con mi hija, compartiendo un tiempo con ella, fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente anhelo tenerte a mi lado el resto de mi vida. A ti y a tus hijos, obviamente.**

Las lagrimas ya caían silenciosamente de los ojos de Rachel, que intentaba que su corazón no saliera de su pecho por los latidos que estaba dando debido a las palabras de Quinn.

**-Cuando llegue aquí, lo único que quería era ser parte de tu vida-** decía la rubia limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas que caían por la mejilla de Rachel. **-Llegue aquí con la intención de acercarme a ti como amiga, como confidente y aun quiero eso. Pero con el correr de los días, el tenerte cerca, el compartir tiempo contigo hizo que sintiera algo más que amistad por ti-** Respiro profundamente acariciando suavemente el rostro de la morena. **-Juro que no quería sentir nada por ti. Oh, no, no. No es eso lo que quise decir-** se corrigió cuando Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Rachel cada minuto que pasaba contigo era una perdición para mi, por que te tenia cerca y me moría por besarte, por abrazarte y amarte como a mi me hubiese gustado hacerlo en ese momento, pero no podía por que eras solamente mi amiga ¿Entiendes?**

La morena apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Quinn sino, de lo contrario, caería al suelo. Las palabras de Quinn la estaban llevando a otra dimensión. La rubia estaba diciéndole cosas que jamas en su vida creyó que la escucharía decir.

**-Cuando te besé por primera vez en mi casa, fue como volver a nacer-** confeso Quinn con una sonrisa, recordando aquel momento. **-Tus labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos. Fue sentir que podía volar y volver a tocar tierra en una milésima de segundo. Y cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mi me sentí morir, por que era lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar. Rachel te quiero. Quiero estar a tu lado durante los meses que te quedan de embarazo. ¡Demonios! No quiero estar solamente en ese momento, quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, quiero que estés a mi lado viendo a nuestros hijos crecer, quiero que me ayudes con Beth cuando sea adolescente y me empiece a gritar haciendo que yo le grite a ella y asi empezar una batalla de gritos al mejor estilo Fabray, quiero estar a tu lado cuando los gemelos den sus primero pasos y vayan a sus primeras audiciones en Broadway. Quiero formar parte de la vida de ustedes tres. Asi que...**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamo Rachel cuando Quinn se arrodillo frente a ella con un estuche de terciopelo en la mano de aproximadamente veinte centímetros o menos.

**-Tranquila. No te pediré casamiento-** bromeo Quinn abriendo la caja dejando al descubierto una hermosa pulsera de plata con unos pequeños detalles en verdes. **-Lo haré algún día, lo juro. Bueno, dependiendo de la respuesta que me des ahora.**

**-¿Qué respuesta?-** pregunto Rachel más por inercia que por otra cosa, por que su mente estaba volando hacia otro lugar. Todo por la culpa de Quinn.

**-Rachel Barbra Berry. Ya no quiero ni puedo estar lejos de ti-** empezó Quinn temblando debido a los nervios. **-Eres lo mejor que me paso en este ultimo tiempo y quiero que asi sea hasta el final de mis días, es por eso que quiero preguntarte si... Amm... ¿Te gustaría ser mi... Novia, Rach?**

Rachel comenzó a hiperventilar. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Había esperado ese momento hace tiempo y ahora se estaba llevando a cabo.

**-Seria un honor para mi-** respondió Rachel con un hilo de voz y sonriendole a Quinn que la miro completamente feliz por la respuesta.

Con las manos temblorosas la rubia le coloco la pulsera mientras le decía:

**-Sé que no es un anillo. Prometo que algún día te regalare uno que simbolice nuestro amor y te lo daré el día que te vea con un vestido blanco y diciendo _"Si, acepto"_, pero quiero que sepas que, por medio de esta pulsera, prometo hacer de ti y de tus hijos las personas más felices del mundo el tiempo que me lo permitan. Te quiero, Rachel... Te quiero como jamas he querido tanto a alguien.**

**-Yo también te quiero, Quinn-** respondió la morena tomando el rostro de Quinn y levantándola para fundirse en un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentía en ese momento. La beso con amor, con alegría, con felicidad. **-Puedo asegurarte que ya nos estas haciendo felices a los tres.**

Quinn volvió a besarla y esta vez la abrazo por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y sonriendo en beso cuando la morena quiso rodearla por la cintura con sus piernas pero no pudo debido al vestido.

**-¿Puedo decir que ya soy la señora Rachel Berry de Fabray?-** pregunto Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras seguía en los brazos de Quinn.

**-Me gusta como suena eso de 'Rachel Berry de Fabray'-** respondió Quinn atrapando los labios de la morena con los de ella. **-Si, puedes decir que eres la señora de Fabray.**

**-A esto le hace falta un baile-** repuso de repente Rachel forcejeando en los brazos de Quinn para bajarse y colocar una canción. **-Y tengo la canción perfecta.**

La rubia se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la morena fue hasta su bolso y saco su iPod para luego dirigirse hacia el reproductor de música de Quinn y conectarlo allí.

**-¿Es en serio, Rachel?-** pregunto Quinn con ironía y los brazos cruzados cuando en todo el departamento comenzó a sonar _"Take My Breath Away"_. **-¿Quieres que nuestro primer baile como novias sea la misma canción que bailaste el año pasado en el baile de graduación con tu ex novio troglodita?**

**-No, quiero bailar esta canción con mi novia-** respondió Rachel poniendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras, haciendo sonreír a Quinn **-por que quiero que tu hermosa voz sea participe de nuestro primer baile como pareja.**

Quinn la miro sin entender y Rachel soltó una carcajada. Se acerco a la rubia y la tomo de la mano acercándola a ella y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn mientras esta colocaba sus manos en la cintura de su, ahora, novia.

**-Todos piensan que tengo esta canción entre mi lista de favoritos por que fue la que baile con Finn el año pasado en el baile de graduación donde, sorprendentemente, salí reina-** relataba Rachel meciéndose suavemente mirando a Quinn a los ojos. **-Pero nadie sabe que en realidad esa canción es mi favorita por que tú la cantas, bueno tú y Santana, pero saquemos la voz rasposa de ella y quedémonos con la tuya. Jamas lo dije pero, desde que llegue a New York, casi siempre cuando estaba de mal humor o triste, o simplemente cuando te extrañaba, escuchaba tu voz en esta canción y me perdía escuchándote. Esta noche es especial para mi y tú has hecho que sea asi, Quinn. Te quiero... Mucho.**

**-Yo también te quiero, mi amor-** respondió la rubia abrazando con fuerzas a la morena y besándola por enésima vez en esa noche. **-Para mi también es especial.**

**-Canta para mi-** pidió Rachel en un susurro causando que el rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Quinn. **-Tengo un antojo. Tus hijos y yo queremos que cantes para nosotros... Esta canción.**

**-¿Mis hijos?-** cuestiono Quinn con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el corazón lleno de felicidad.

**-Si, tus hijos-** aseguro Rachel con los brazos cruzados. **-Dijiste que querías ser parte de mi vida y que quería que yo fuera parte de la tuya. Entonces, a partir de ahora, los Berry Twins son tus hijos y Beth pasaría a ser mi hija-hermana o algo asi. Ya veré como soluciono esa confusión de parentesco. Lo que ahora quiero es que cantes para mi.**

_Watching every motion_

_**(Mirando cada movimiento)**_

_In my foolish lover's game_

**_(En mi absurdo juego de amor)_**

_On this endless ocean_

**_(En este interminable océano)_**

_Finally lovers know no shame_

**_(Finalmente los amantes no conocen la vergüenza)_**

Cantaba Quinn en el oído de Rachel mientras bailaban una en los brazos de la otra. Se sentían tan bien estar allí las dos compartiendo un mismo sentimiento, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones golpeando en el pecho de las dos.

_Turning and returning_

**_(Entrando y retornando)_**

_To some secret place inside_

**_(A algún secreto lugar adentro)_**

_Watching in slow motion_

**_(Mirando en cámara lenta)_**

_As you turn around and say_

**_(Como tu te das vuelta y dices)_**

**-Podría pasarme todo el tiempo del mundo aquí, entre tus brazos y con tu dulce voz cantándome en mi oído-** confeso Rachel aferrando con más fuerza el cuello de Quinn

_Take my breath away_

**_(Quítame la respiración)_**

_Take my breath away_

**_(Quítame la respiración)_**

Quinn no tuvo que repetir otra vez aquel verso por que Rachel ya le estaba quitando la respiración con el beso que le estaba dando en ese momento. La morena la estaba besando con una mezcla de desesperación, deseo y al mismo tiempo con ternura y amor. Quinn la estrello más en sus brazos y la guió hasta su habitación donde la deposito en la cama con cuidado y siguió besándola hasta el cansancio, o hasta que el sueño las venciera. Mientras tanto en la sala seguía sonando la canción que a partir de ese momento, seria su canción. La primera canción que bailaron Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray como novias oficiales.

- 0 -

Como siempre Gracias por todo y a todos!

Como saben los fines de semana no actualizo, asi que nos leeremos el lunes seguramente!

Que tengan un buen fin de semana!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	20. Capitulo 20 - Aclarando Las Cosas

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 20 - Aclarando Las Cosas**

Cuatro días pasaron desde que Rachel y Quinn oficializaron su noviazgo, los mismos cuatro días que hacían falta para que cumplieran un mes juntas. Era miércoles y Quinn estaba por salir de su trabajo en la librería, aun le quedaba veinte minutos en aquel lugar.

Le gustaba todo eso de los libros, amaba perderse en aquellas pagina impresas de historias de aquellos que tenían algo que contar pero que se expresaban mejor con letras escritas en un papel que con palabras. Como le pasaba a ella, que se expresaba mejor con las acciones.

Es por eso que ya estaba planeando su próximo movimiento en cuanto a su relación con Rachel. La noche anterior se sintió culpable cuando la morena quiso llevar su noviazgo a un nivel más elevado y ella la rechazó. Rachel quería hacer el amor con ella y mentiría si dijera que ella no quería, por que era obvio que se moría por tener a la morena completamente desnuda en su cama, con sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero no quería que su primera fue juntas fuera en el departamento de Rachel, rodeados de Santana, Kurt, Eleonor y Brody, como la noche anterior. Quería que fueran solo ellas y nadie más, quería escucharla gritar su nombre en una mezcla de pasión y deseo con un poco de amor y ternura. Quería que Rachel se sintiera cómoda y amada. Es por eso que la rechazo la noche anterior, aunque después tuvo que darse varias duchas de agua fría para calmar la excitación que sentía debido a las caricias y los besos pasionales que le ofreció Rachel. Recordaba aquello y era como volver a la noche anterior. Al salir de su trabajo tendría que ir directamente a su departamento y darse una, o varias, duchas de agua fría casi helada... De nuevo.

El sonido de la campanilla que estaba puesta en la puerta de la librería fue la que la saco de sus pensamientos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando por sus fosas nasales se filtro el aroma de Rachel. Automáticamente salio de su escondite entre los estantes y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la dueña de su corazón. Cuando la vio en su rostro se instalo una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad. La descubrió justo cuando estaba por tocar el timbre que reposaba en el escritorio para llamar su atención.

**-Hola, mi amor-** saludo Quinn acercándose a Rachel, que le sonrió con ternura.

**-Hola, hermosa-** le respondió la morena recostándose en el pecho de la rubia mientras ésta la tomaba por la cintura. **-¿Cómo estas?**

**-Ahora que te veo mucho mejor-** fue la respuesta de Quinn robandole un beso a la diva que sonrió completamente enamorada. **-¿y tú? ¿Mis gemelos preciosos están bien?**

**-Están perfectamente bien tus hijos-** confirmo Rachel acariciando el cuelo de Quinn que cerraba los ojos al sentir el contacto. **-Yo también estoy bien. Fui a NYADA y les explique la situación. Asi que ya soy oficialmente ex estudiante de allí.**

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazo. Sabia lo mucho que le dolía a Rachel todo aquello. La morena había llegado a New York con la ilusión de convertirse en la nueva actriz de Broadway y ahora todo eso se veía frustrado por su embarazo. Sabia que Rachel no se arrepentía de eso, a pesar de las circunstancias, amaba a sus hijos. Tampoco se rendiría, volvería a intentar ingresar de nuevo en NYADA el año próximo y Quinn estaba segura que lo lograría. Aun asi eso no significara que le no doliera abandonar aquello que tanto le costo.

**-Sabes que no estas...-** empezó Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

**-...abandonando. Solamente estoy posponiendo las cosas hasta que todo vuelva a su orden-** termino la morena con una sonrisa melancólica. **-Si, lo sé. Aunque no te negare que estoy triste, pero al mismo tiempo estoy bien. Lo volveré a intentar el año que viene y si no logro entrar, lo intentare el que sigue y el que sigue, asi hasta volver a ocupar mi lugar en NYADA. No me rendiré. Soy Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**-Determinación y perseverancia es lo que te sobra-** repuso Quinn acariciándole el pelo. **-Y eso es lo más me gusta de ti. Ya veras como el año que viene lo logramos.**

Rachel la beso con amor y después volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo abrazo donde transmitían la necesidad de uno por parte de Rachel y la seguridad por parte de Quinn. Cuando se separaron Rachel se sentía mucho mejor. Los brazos de Quinn siempre le brindaban esa paz que necesitaba y la hacían poner los pies sobre la tierra, parar un momento para ordenarse y luego volver a su ritmo habitual.

**-Me siento tan bien entre tus brazos-** expreso la morena atrapando sus labios con los de Quinn, que gustosa le devolvió el beso. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por oxigeno. **-¿Estas sola aquí?**

**-Mmm... Si-** respondió Quinn nerviosa por la mirada picara que le dedico Rachel tras aquella respuesta.

**-Entonces, ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta e irnos a un lugar... más privado?-** cuestiono la diva acariciando la oreja de Quinn, tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior antes de besarla apasionadamente.

**-Rach... amor. No, espera-** pedía Quinn entre susurros cuando Rachel ataco su cuello con besos, algo que hizo que por todo su cuerpo se instalara un calor que poco tenia que ver con la temperatura del lugar. Pero la morena no parecía dispuesta a detenerse, sino todo lo contrario, se pego más a Quinn y le acaricio la espalda por debajo de la blusa, causando su perdida momentánea de cordura. **-Rachel, mi amor. Detente.**

Rachel resoplo con fastidio y se separo de Quinn con una expresión de enojo y con los puños apretados, completamente frustrada.

**-Esta bien. Ya lo entendí, Quinn-** replico Rachel resoplando. **-No quieres tener sexo conmigo. No me encuentras atractiva, asi que ya lo entendí. Te veo más tarde.**

**-Eso no es asi, Rachel-** respondió Quinn tomándola de la mano y deteniéndola. La diva tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero éstas no caían. **-No llores, mi amor. Escúchame-** pidió pero Rachel la ignoro, asi que la tomo por el mentón y la obligo a que la mirase. Cuando lo hizo le regalo un pequeño beso en los labios y continuo hablando: -**Me muero por hacer el amor contigo.**

**-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso no me ves sexy y provocativa como la vez a Eleonor? ¿O atractiva y atrevida como a Santana?-** Cuestiono Rachel forcejeando en los brazos de la rubia que soltó una carcajada que no agrado a su novia. **-No es gracioso, Fabray.**

**-Si, si lo es-** replico Quinn tomando el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y besándola con amor. **-Rachel, créeme cuando te digo que te encuentro mucho más sexy, provocativa, atractiva y... ¿Como era el ultimo? Ah, si... Atrevida. Te lo repito de nuevo, me muero por hacer el amor contigo...**

**-¿Entonces, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel con resignación. **-¿Qué te impide hacer el amor conmigo?**

**-Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntas sea especial. No quiero que sea en el lugar donde trabajo o en un lugar donde estamos rodeadas de nuestros amigos ¿Entiendes? Te quiero, mi amor y también quiero compartir ese momento intimo contigo. Hacer el amor con Rachel Berry es lo que más anhelo.**

**-Esta bien. Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan dulce y te comeré como a un panquesito-** amenazo Rachel completamente conmovida por las palabras de Quinn.** -Lo siento. Debería controlar mejor mis impulsos.**

**-Me gustan tus impulsos-** respondió Quinn besándola con ternura y una sonrisa en los labios. **-Te quiero, Rachel Berry.**

**-Y yo a ti, Quinn Fabray-** respondió la morena rodeando con los brazos el cuello de Quinn. **-Eres tan hermosa. Cada día me gustas más.**

Quinn no respondió. La beso con ternura, levantándola ligeramente del suelo. Cada beso, cada caricia por parte de Rachel hacia que su piel se erizara y su corazón bombeara de felicidad.

**-Antes de que me olvide... Por que luego seguirás besándose y yo perderé la poca conciencia que me queda-** confeso Rachel ruborizándose y ganándose un beso corto pero dulce por parte de Quinn. **-Santana me dijo que te dijera que no hagas planes para esta noche por que te invita a cenar a casa. Es más, quiere que después de trabajar te lleve directo a allí.**

**-Mmm... eso me suena a plan maléfico-** respondió Quinn entrecerrando los ojos. **-Esta latina no deja pasar una, encima ahora pasa mucho tiempo con Eleonor y eso me preocupa. Las dos juntas son una mala combinación.**

**-¿Por qué? Yo las encuentro adorables. Eleonor es inocente, dulce e inteligente como Brittany...**

**-También es sarcástica, atrevida y directa, igual que Santana-** interrumpió Quinn. **-Algo planea esta latina. De cualquier forma iré a esa cena que esta preparando, ¿Quién más va a estar presente?**

**-Amm... Supongo que los mismos de siempre-** respondió Rachel quitando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Quinn. **-Kurt, Santana, Eleonor y Brody.**

**-Entonces sera un buen momento para anunciarle sobre nuestro noviazgo si no te molesta-** repuso Quinn con nerviosismo.

**-Me parece perfecto. Ya quiero besarte, tocarte, abrazarte sin tener que esconderme-** respondió Rachel besando las mejillas de Quinn, luego siguió con su nariz y por ultimo con sus labios.

Estuvieron un rato largo compartiendo besos y caricias. Diciéndose todo y nada a la vez. Mirándose a los ojos y transmitiéndose palabras con las miradas. De vez en cuando Quinn acariciaba el vientre de Rachel sintiendo como esta se estremecía al contacto y eso la hizo cuestionarse como seria cuando hicieran el amor por primera vez.

Seguramente ella se sentiría morir y volver a nacer, tal y como lo hizo cuando la morena la beso por primera vez.

Rachel por su parte, estando con Quinn sentía algo que nunca sintió con Finn o con Brody. Sentía que podía enfrentarse al mundo entero si eso garantizaba que después sentiría los besos de Quinn en sus labios. No había razones cuando estaba con la rubia y perdía la cordura cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Ahora recordaba las primeras semanas cuando llego a New York, semanas donde se cuestionaba el por qué la extrañaba a ella más que a cualquier otro, incluido Finn Hudson, que por eso entonces era su novio. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando los recuerdos de sus primeros días en la ciudad y la necesidad de tener a Quinn cerca, fue lo que la hizo cuestionarse que quizás lo que sentía por Quinn venia desde mucho antes, solo que se dio cuenta hasta hace poco.

Cuando termino el horario en el trabajo de Quinn, la rubia recogió sus cosas y salieron del lugar. Estaban en la vereda esperando un taxi cuando el automóvil verde de Eleonor se estacionaba frente a ellas. La morocha de ojos azules bajo del vehículo de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre, de forma sexy, sonriendo y con lentitud, acercándose a la vereda de enfrente como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta.

**-Es realmente sexy y provocativa-** susurro Rachel apretando un poco más el brazo de Quinn que sonrió cuando Eleonor se quito sus clásicos anteojos de aviador y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

**-Tú lo eres mucho más-** respondió Quinn de la misma manera justo antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de Eleonor.

**-Mira a quien tenemos aquí... Pero si son mis tías preferidas-** dijo Eleonor separándose de Quinn y abrazando a Rachel con entusiasmo levantándola del suelo.

**-¿Tus tías?-** pregunto Quinn con confusión mientras Rachel la miraba en busca de explicaciones.

**-Si, Britt dijo que yo soy su hija. Bueno de ella y de Santana-** explicaba Eleonor quitándose los lentes.** -Y me dijo que ustedes eran mis tías, asi que los gemelos y Beth pasaran a ser mis primitos. ¿No es increíble?**

**-Demasiado-** respondieron Quinn y Rachel al unisono soltando una carcajada de solo imaginarse la conversación que habrán mantenido Brittany y Eleonor.

Después de eso las tres se subieron al auto de Eleonor, Quinn y Rachel iban en los asientos de atrás mientras que la chica de ojos azules les lanzaba miradas picaras y divertidas a través del espejo retrovisor desde el asiento de piloto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento se llevaron una sorpresa cuando encontraron a Finn allí, parado en medio de la sala, con lo que el pensaba que era su mejor cara de seductor. Cerca del joven alto estaban Brody y Kurt sujetando a Santana para que no se lanzara a golpear a Finn, que en cuanto vio a Rachel camino hasta ella y le regalo un beso baboso en la mejilla. Aquello hizo que Quinn frunciera el ceño y sintiera las irrefrenables ganas de golpear a Hudson.

**-¿Como esta la futura madre de mis hijos?-** pregunto el chico tomando la mano de Rachel, pero ésta no la miraba. Estaba más concentrada en mirar a Quinn, que en ese momento apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, que en prestarle atención a su ex novio.

Quinn no dijo nada, ni siquiera miro a Rachel. Camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos y sujeto a Santana por los hombros y ésta automáticamente se tranquilizo. Le lanzo una mirada de disculpas a Quinn, que negó con la cabeza.

**-No sabia que él vendría-** fue lo primero que le dijo la latina a la rubia, que le sonrió con resignación.**-El idiota se auto invito solo.**

**-No te preocupes-** respondió Quinn. Luego miro a los otros dos chicos. **-Hola Kurt, Brody.**

**-Hola, Quinn-** saludaron los chicos al unisono.

**-¿Qué-Qué haces aquí, Finn?-** cuestiono Rachel haciéndole una disimulada seña a Eleonor, que se paro a su lado lanzandole una mirada de desdén a Hudson.

**-Vine a verte, Rachel-** respondió el chico alto acercándose a la morena. **-Estas realmente hermosa.**

**-Cuida tus palabras, idiota-** advirtió Quinn con los dientes apretados, pero sin mirarlo. Intentaba controlar el estado de rabia en el que estaba entrando.

**-No estoy hablando contigo, Quinn-** replico Finn lanzandole una mirada de odio. **-Estoy hablando con la madre de mis hijos y mi futura esposa.**

Quinn lanzo una carcajada cargada de ironía por lo que acaba de decir Finn. Aquello alerto a sus amigos, especialmente a Santana que la sujeto por el brazo pero la rubia se deshizo del agarre rápidamente.

**-No te contradigo que sea la madre de tus posibles-** Quinn enfatizo la ultima palabra. **-hijos, pero ¿Tu futura esposa?-** Soltó otra carcajada que hizo enojar a Finn. **-No me hagas reír, Finn. Te lo advierto una vez y te lo diré despacio para que tu mente lo procese lentamente y no se sature con tanta información-** Se acerco a Finn y lo apunto con el dedo indice.** -ALÉJATE... DE... MI... NOVIA.**

Después de eso todo se quedo en silencio. Kurt tenia la mandíbula caída, Brody los ojos abiertos, casi salidos para afuera, Eleonor aplaudía con emoción, Santana miraba a Quinn y a Rachel alternativamente en busca de respuestas, la morena miraba a su novia completamente sorprendida y Finn... Bueno, Finn tenia la expresión que tiene una persona cuando le dan con un palo en la cabeza. Tenia la mandíbula desencajada y el ceño fruncido mientras Quinn se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, que desapareció cuando Finn soltó una carcajada forzada y falsa.

**-¡Lo sabia!-** Grito Santana, triunfal.

**-Ahora no, Santana-** respondió Rachel mirando atentamente a Quinn.

**-Que buen chiste, Quinn-** repuso el Finn haciendo que se sujetaba la panza debido al dolor que le producía tanto reírse. **-Contate otro.**

**-Y cuando pensé que no podías ser más idiota, vienes y me demuestras lo contrario-** respondió Quinn mirándolo con odio. **-Finn, Rachel es mi novia, entiéndelo.**

**-Quinn, deja de mentir. Todo el mundo aquí sabe lo que le hiciste pasar a Rachel durante el instituto. No me vengas con esa basura de que ahora la quieres-** replico Hudson acercándose amenazadoramente a Quinn

**-Me importa una mierda si me crees o no. Rachel es mi novia y la quiero. Asi que no dejare que un imbécil como tú venga con su estupidez a jugar a ser el enamorado del siglo, por que lo lamentaras-** amenazo la rubia lanzandole una mirada de odio y acercándose a él. **-Que entre en tu cerebrito tamaño mosquito, Rachel Berry será la futura madre de tus posibles hijos, no tu futura esposa.**

**-Quinn dice la verdad, Finn-** intervino Rachel parándose al lado de su novia y entrelazando sus manos. **-Soy su novia, la quiero y no dejare que nadie, ni siquiera tú, lo arruine.**

Finn las miro con una mezcla de asco y odio. De la nada comenzó a patear todo lo que tenia a su alrededor. Quinn automáticamente se coloco delante de Rachel y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

**-ESO ES MENTIRA-** Gritaba Finn a todo pulmón. **-ES UNA ABSURDA MENTIRA. RACHEL TÚ ESTAS DESTINADA A ESTAR CONMIGO-** le apuntaba a la morena que se agarraba con fuerza a los brazos de Quinn. Luego el chico alto se dirigió a Quinn. **-Y TÚ NO SEAS IDIOTA, FABRAY. SI RACHEL ESTA CONTIGO ES POR QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA. ES POR QUE ERES LO MÁS CERCANO QUE TIENE. SI YO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ TAMBIÉN SE AFERRARÍA A MI, POR QUE ESTA ASUSTADA DEL FUTURO. ¿SABES CUANTO DURARA ESE "NOVIAZGO"? NADA, POR QUE CUANDO TÚ TE SAQUES LAS GANAS CON RACHEL Y A ELLA SE LE TERMINE EL EMBARAZO VOLVERÁN A LOS AÑOS DE INSTITUTO.**

Después de eso Finn se fue dando un portazo, no sin antes empujar a Eleonor que estaba parada justo allí. Quinn se quedo parada donde estaba aun cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Rachel. Tensaba la mandíbula tratando de asimilar todo aquello que había dicho Hudson.

En su mente se había generado cientos de dudas. ¿Durara realmente su noviazgo con Rachel? ¿O como dijo Finn, durara lo que dure el embarazo de la morena? Sabia que Rachel estaba asustada del futuro, era lo normal. Seria madre de gemelos, acababa de abandonar la universidad de sus sueños, estaba de novia con una chica. Eso lo entendía claramente, ella también estaba insegura de su futuro cuando estaba embarazada de Beth. Pero eso también le generaba un miedo atroz, por que ya no se imaginaba una vida, un futuro donde no estuviera Rachel y sus hijos.

**-Quinn, mírame-** le susurro la morena en su oído al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de ésta se tensaba. **-Amor, mírame. Por favor.**

El resto miraban la escena atentamente, siendo testigos directos del amor entre sus dos amigas. Disfrutando en silencio la felicidad de Quinn y Rachel, alegrándose por las dos chicas y lamentándose por el idiota de Finn.

**-Quinn, te quiero-** murmuro Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos cuando ésta se giro. **-No importa lo que diga Finn, por que yo realmente te quiero. Esto que siento por ti no se terminara cuando yo dé a luz y sí, es cierto que le tengo miedo al futuro, pero ese miedo no se compara con el que siento al imaginarme que no estarás en él. Lo mucho que yo te quiero no se acabara asi por que sí. Te quiero como jamas he querido tanto a alguien-** recito Rachel recordando que Quinn le dijo la misma frase cuando le propuso que sea su novia, algo que hizo sonreír a la rubia al recordar aquello. Luego su acerco al oído y le susurro con picardía para eliminar la tensión del momento: **-Y estoy segura de que tú no me quieres solo por el sexo, de lo contrario me hubieses hecho tuya cuando estábamos en la librería.**

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Quinn, que respiro con alivio. Sabia que era su parte insegura la que desconfiaba del amor de Rachel para con ella. Pero escucharla decir todas esas cosas le hizo recordar el por qué estaban juntas. Eran amigas por sobre todas las cosas, la sinceridad estaba por encima de todo. Rachel le había dicho que en una pareja lo primordial era la confianza, la sinceridad y la comunicación. Entonces debía recordar esas tres cosas cada vez que se sintiera insegura sobre su noviazgo. Y la cuarta cosa que jamas debía olvidar era que Rachel la quería y ella a la morena. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

**-Quinn, debo confesar que creo que desde hace tiempo que me gustas solo que no me daba cuenta-** continuo Rachel sacando a Quinn de su ensimismamiento, que la miro completamente sorprendida por la confesión.** -Si no es asi explícame por qué, cuando llegue a New York, te extrañaba más a ti que a cualquier otra persona, o por qué me moría por viajar a New Haven solamente para ver tu hermosa sonrisa, o por que sentía paz solamente cuando escuchaba tu voz en alguna canción del Club Glee, canciones que tengo en mi iPod, o por que...**

**-¿Tienes todas las canciones que cante en el Club Glee?-** cuestiono Quinn en voz baja y con un dejo de orgullo.

**-Amm, si... ¿Recuerdas los micrófonos que puse una vez en el Club Glee?-** Quinn asintió y la morena continuo: **-Bueno, jamas las saque de allí, asi que le pedí a Artie que me las descargara todas antes de venir para aquí-** contesto Rachel con timidez y bajando la mirada. **-Quinn, el punto es que me gustas desde mucho antes, solo que recién ahora vengo a darme cuenta de que...**

Rachel no pudo continuar por que Quinn atrapo sus labios con los de la morena, fundiéndose en un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían. Rachel coloco sus manos en el cuello de Quinn y ésta la abrazo por la cintura levantándola ligeramente del suelo, lo suficiente para que Rachel pegara un salto y enredara sus piernas en la cintura de su novia rubia.

**-Hay tres habitaciones disponibles. No hace falta que tengan sexo aquí en medio de la sala. Mucho menos en la mesa donde pensaba servir la cena-** ironizo Santana sacándolas de su burbuja, pero sin separarse una de la otra. Rachel paso su pulgar por el labio inferior de Quinn quitando el resto de saliva que quedaba en él y haciendo que la rubia cerrara los ojos.

**-Te quiero-** susurro Quinn ignorando el comentario de Santana, abrazando más fuerte a Rachel.

**-Entonces, ¿Están juntas?-** cuestiono Kurt acercándose a las dos chicas. **-¿Son novias?**

**-Si, somos novias-** confirmo Rachel aferrándose más a Quinn y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. **-Se supone que no debían enterarse asi. Pensábamos decírselos hoy pero no de esta manera.**

**-¿Desde cuando están juntas?-** pregunto Santana mirándolas con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

**-Desde el sábado-** respondió Quinn rápidamente pero Santana la miro más fijamente y la rubia resoplo con resignación. **-Esta bien, esta bien. Estamos juntas desde hace un mes pero le pedí que sea mi novia el sábado, ¿Contenta?**

**-Mucho-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa en los labios. Después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si hubiera descubierto algo y apunto a Rachel con una mirada: **-Cuando te hable sobre mis teorías ya estabas con mi rubia, ¿cierto?**

**-Querrás decir MI rubia-** corrigió Rachel con un poco de celos, haciendo enternecer a Quinn. **-Y si, ya estábamos juntas para ese entonces.**

**-¡Lo sabia!- **volvió a repetir la latina, triunfal apuntándolas ambas. **-Te dije que mi tercer ojo mexicano no fallaba, Berry. Y... ¿Para que era que estaba tú aquí, Quinnie? Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que tú estabas aquí para cuidar del Hobbit, no para enamorarte.**

Rachel le lanzo una mirada a la rubia pidiendo explicaciones sobre lo ultimo que dijo Santana, pero Quinn se

encogió de hombros y la morena prefirió preguntarle sobre cuando estuvieran las dos solas.

**-Tú no dices nada ¿Por qué Weston?-** le pregunto Santana a Brody al ver que Quinn no respondió.

**-Brody...-** repuso Rachel sintiéndose mal por el muchacho. Después de todo era su ex novio.

**-¿Eres feliz con Quinn, Rachel?-** pregunto Brody mirándola.

**-Completamente-** respondió la morena con sinceridad dejando una caricia en la nariz de Quinn.

**-Entonces si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Rachel como le dije a Hudson, yo sé dar un paso al costado cuando sé que estoy de más entre dos personas que se quieren, y ustedes definitivamente lo hacen, se les nota en la mirada-** fue lo que dijo Brody antes de acercarse a las dos chicas y abrazarlas con ternura, susurrando un: -**Felicitaciones. Se ven hermosas y felices juntas.**

**-¿Ustedes no piensan decir nada más?-** les pregunto Quinn a Santana y Kurt que, curiosamente, estaban los dos en la misma posición, de brazos cruzados y ceja levantada.

**-Sabes que tienes que tener una conversación privada con nosotros, ¿Verdad, Quinn?-** pregunto Kurt con semblante serio, pero se le escapo una sonrisa al ver el rostro asustado de Quinn y su actuación se fue a la basura. **-De cualquier forma, no puedo entregarte a mi estrellita si no sé que intensiones tienes con ella. No sé que opinas tú, Santana.**

**-Pienso lo mismo, Lady Hummel-** coincidió la latina asintiendo con la cabeza. **-Con la diferencia que yo hablare con las dos y por separado. **

**-Ya, mamá. Déjalas disfrutar el momento ¿Si?-** pidió Eleonor mirando a Santana, que simplemente rodó los ojos mientras todas las demás miradas se clavaban en ella en busca de explicaciones.

**-Ahora no, Eleonor-** replico la latina siguiendo el juego a la chica de ojos azules. **-Que tu "mami Britt" se haya ido y te haya dicho que debes vigilarme no significa que tengas que hacerlo.**

**-Mami no me pidió que te vigilara, por que si vigilas a alguien es por que desconfías de esa persona y mami Britt confía plenamente en ti-** Aquel argumento por parte de Eleonor desarmo completamente a Santana. **-Me pidió que te protegiera, que es distinto a vigilar.**

**-¿Podrían detenerse un momento y explicarnos por demonios se tratan con si fueran madre e hija tú y Eleonor, Santana?-** pregunto Brody deshaciéndose del abrazo que compartía con las chicas.

**-Primero: No maldigas delante de mi hija. Si quiero que aprenda malas palabras, lo aprenderá de mi y no de ti, ¿Esta claro?-** respondió la latina y los otros cuatro apretaron los labios para no reírse. Eleonor se acerco a Santana y se situó al lado de ella. **-Segundo:...-** Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar. **-Britt cree que Eleonor es nuestra hija del futuro. No se les ocurra reírse-** los amenazo cuando Kurt y Rachel se llevaron una mano a la boca. **-El punto es que este fin de semana, mientras ustedes dos tenían sexo-** las señalo a Quinn y a Rachel, que rápidamente se pusieron serias. **-Brittany se paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche observando a Eleonor llegando a la conclusión de que tiene los mismos ojos que ella pero con mi cabello negro. Desde entonces, decidió jugar a la familia con Eleo y conmigo.**

**-Sí, y según dijo mami Britt soy tímida, energética y tierna como ella. pero que a su vez también soy...-** agrego Eleonor enumerando con los dedos los detalles.

**-...maliciosa, sarcástica, atrevida, frontal y por momentos distante, sexy y provocativa como tu "mamá Santana", ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Quinn sonriendo con travesura mientras la latina le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

**-Sí, dijo todo eso-** respondió Eleonor con una sonrisa. **-Pero a esas cualidades le agrego una muy importante... Amorosa.**

**-Wow, ¿Santana Lopez amorosa?-** bromeo Rachel molestando a la latina que se cruzo de brazo mientras Eleonor la abrazaba. **-Eso si no me lo esperaba.**

**-Si, soy tan amorosa como el manotazo de un oso-** respondió Santana con ironía y de repente su rostro se ilumino con picardía. **-Sino pregúntale a Quinnie si me parezco o no a un oso. En realidad creo que me parezco más a una leona, por como le deje mis uñas clavadas en su espalda cuando tuvimos sexo.**

Rachel dejo de sonreír y se puso seria de golpe, tensando su cuerpo. No quería escuchar nada más sobre aquel acontecimiento. No quería que Santana le refregara en su cara que había tenido sexo con Quinn mientras que ella no había tenido nada todavía con la rubia. Se sentía frustrada y poco deseable.

**-No le hagas caso a Santana. Tú eres mi novia, no ella-** la tranquilizo Quinn mirándola a los ojos y regalándole un beso tierno, pausado, sin apuro, son importarle la presencia de sus amigos. Cuando terminaron de besarse la rubia se acerco al oído de la morena y la susurro: **-Me muero por que sean tus uñas las próximas en clavarse en mi piel mientras hacemos el amor.**

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Rachel, que volvió a besar a Quinn pero esta vez un poco más pasional, haciéndole entender que a lo mejor esa misma noche Quinn Fabray sabría lo que era tener las uñas de Rachel Berry clavadas en su espalda mientras hacían el amor, las dos juntas, sin interrupciones ni chicos altos, tontos y cabeza dura que pusieran en dudas el amor de una por la otra.

- 0 -

Como siempre Gracias a todos y por todo! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana!

No tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy algo apurada. Por eso no podre responder los reviews ahora, pero prometo hacerlo en la mañana! No se enojen, Please! :)

Nos leemos la próxima...!

Besos & Abrazos! :)


	21. Capitulo 21 - La Primera Vez

******Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**  


**Capitulo 21 - La Primera Vez**

La cena que preparo Santana, transcurrió tranquila y divertida. Parecía que los seis chicos se habían olvidado completamente del incidente con Finn. Santana no dejaba de lanzarles bromas e indirectas a Quinn y a Rachel, mientras que Brody, Eleonor y Kurt se reían de la situación. Por un momento, después de la cena, y mientras miraban una película, Rachel y su mejor amigo se perdieron en la habitación de la morena. Quinn dejo escapar una sonrisa cuando pensó que era hora del interrogatorio por parte del Escuadrón Gay. Y no se equivoco, por que justo en ese momento, Santana la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a su habitación, dejando a Brody y a Eleonor en la sala mirando la película.

**-Santana, ¿Para que me traes aquí?-** cuestiono Quinn haciéndose la desentendida. **-Quiero ver la película con Brody y Eleonor.**

**-Luego te la presto y listo-** respondió Santana sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. **-Ahora vayamos a lo importante: Rachel.**

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-** replico Quinn sentándose en el sofá individual que estaba en la habitación de Santana y mirándola directamente.

**-Sabes muy bien lo que pasa con ella. No te hagas la tonta. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuando empezó todo?-** indago Santana.

**-Ya te lo dije, hace un mes-** respondió Quinn bajando la mirada.

**-Mírame a los ojos cuando me respondas-** exigió Santana y Quinn levanto la vista. La latina soltó una carcajada cuando descubrió las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga. **-No me cansare de decirlo: Eres patética, Fabray. Bueno, no estamos aquí para burlarnos de ti. Estamos para saber como empezó tu relación con el Hobbit.**

**-Rachel. Se llama Rachel-** ataco Quinn en voz baja. **-No sé que es lo que quieres saber, Santana. Tú ya sabias que me pasaban cosas con ella.**

**-Sí, lo supe desde que me lo dijiste, hace más o menos...-** La voz de Santana se fue apagando y de repente abrió los ojos y apunto a Quinn con un dedo acusadoramente: **-¡Un mes! Hace un mes estábamos en Lima. ¡Ahí empezó todo! La pregunta es... ¿En que momento?**

Quinn no respondió. Se perdió entre los recuerdos de aquella noche, lo que siento al primer contacto de sus labios con los de Rachel, las manos de la morena acariciando su rostro, las piernas bronceadas alrededor de su cintura.

**-Quinn, te estoy hablando-** reclamó Santana sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos, que la miro pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. **-Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir: Eres patética, Fabray. La enana ya te empalago.**

**-Me enamoró-** respondió Quinn inconscientemente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-Me enamoró como nadie más lo hizo. Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, pero ya no me imagino la vida sin ella-** Santana se cruzo de brazos y espero a que su amiga continuara: **-Ya sé que dije que estaba aquí para cuidarla, apoyarla y no para enamorarme, pero lo hice... me enamore de ella.**

Santana sonrió feliz pero no dijo nada, se cruzo de brazos mirando significativamente a Quinn, que resoplo con resignación. Sabia que la latina no se daría por vencida en su interrogatorio.

**-Empezó la vez que viajamos a Lima, justo la noche que se quedo a dormir en mi casa...-** empezó a relatar Quinn con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**-Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo, Q-** bromeo Santana, palmeando su cama para que Quinn se recostara a su lado.

**-No es lo que piensas, San-** replico Quinn aceptando la invitación de su amiga. Una vez que estuvo recostada a su lado apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la latina. **-Me preguntó de quien no podía enamorarme y, obviamente no le dije que se trataba de ella, pero aun asi trate de explicarme y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos. Al otro día me confesó lo que sentía y yo a ella. Ahí empezó todo-** termino Quinn sin entrar en detalles.

**-¿Fuiste tú quien le dejo la marca en el cuello a Rachel?-** pregunto Santana siguiendo con su interrogatorio, recordando cosas que sucedieron en el ultimo mes.

**-Si, fui yo-** confirmo Quinn soltando una carcajada. **-Lo hice sin querer, no me di cuenta.**

**-O sea que cuando fuimos al zoológico ya estaban juntas, ¿no?-** siguió Santana y Quinn asintió. **-Claro, y como Britt las descubrió le regalaron esos dos koalas a los cuales los nombro con las iniciales de ustedes. Se lo tenían bien guardado las dos. Aunque yo ya lo sabia. Mi tercer ojo jamas falla.**

**-Si, lo que digas-** ironizo Quinn ganándose un manotazo por parte de Santana.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de todo lo relacionado con la relación de Quinn y Rachel hasta que un mensaje de texto en el móvil de la rubia las saco de la conversación.

_**-Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Quinn. Tarde o temprano Rachel se dará cuenta de que no eres más que la misma de siempre. (F)-**_ decía el mensaje de texto.

**-El idiota de Finn si que no entiende-** dijo Santana cuando Quinn le mostró el mensaje. **-Pero ahora tengo una duda, ¿como hizo para escribir el mensaje de texto teniendo los dedos tan gruesos y grandes? Los gigantes no mandan mensajes ¿o si? ¿Cómo hizo para conectar las dos únicas neuronas que tiene?**

Aquella broma por parte de Santana hizo reír a las dos y Quinn se lo agradeció. Sabia que la latina bromeaba sobre aquello para quitarle importancia al asunto de Finn. Aunque la rubia de ojos verdes trataba de no darle importancia. Sabia que las cosas se le complicarían con el chico alto, pero ella lucharía por Rachel. La amaba y no dejaría que un idiota sin cerebro como Hudson se la arrebatase de la nada.

**-¿Le dirás a Rachel que Hudson te mando el mensaje de texto?-** le cuestiono Santana cuando ambas dejaron de reírse.

**-No lo sé-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. **-Rachel dijo que en una pareja lo primordial es la sinceridad, la confianza y la comunicación, asi que si quiero que esto funcione tengo que ser sincera con ella. No puedo decirte que no se lo diré, por que sé que en cuanto me mire a los ojos le contare hasta mi más oscuro secreto.**

**-Ok, queda mal si te digo nuevamente que eres patética, ¿No?-** replico Santana cruzándose de brazos.

**-Se supone que eres mi amiga, San-** respondió Quinn riendo. La rubia sabia que detrás de todo ese sarcasmo, su amiga latina estaba feliz por ella. **-Solo dime que estas feliz por mi. No hace falta que te escondas detrás de tu característico y hermoso sarcasmo.**

Quinn no espero respuesta por parte de Santana. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, levantándola del suelo y provocando una carcajada por parte de su amiga. A pesar de las peleas, las indirectas, Quinn no se imaginaba una vida donde no estuviera Santana a su lado ejerciendo el papel de mejor amiga, de hermana. La rubia tenia muy en claro que podían pelear, pegarse, gritarse pero siempre estarían una para la otra.

**-Te quiero, latina tonta-** dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos y sonrió cuando su amiga rodó los ojos. Como Santana no dio nada la deposito de nuevo en el suelo y le pregunto algo que venia rondando su mente: **-¿Para que me invitaste a cenar hoy?**

**-Por que somos amigas-** respondió la latina, pero Quinn sabia que había algo más asi que levanto su ceja característica y Santana resoplo: **-Que quede claro que tu mirada, ni nada de ti me intimida. Si te lo cuento es por que YO-** enfatizo la ultima palabra **-quiero. Este fin de semana iré a Lima a ver a Britt pero no quiero hacerlo sola. Eleo ya se ofreció acompañarme y...**

**-¿Eleonor? ¿Desde cuando son tan amigas tú y ella?-** cuestiono Quinn con asombro. **-No me digas que tuvieron sexo. ¡Santana, tiene novio!.**

**-Deja de decir estupideces, Fabray-** replico Santana golpeándola en el hombro. **-Eleonor es una buena chica. Me cae bien y no te negare que un principio quería que terminara entre mis sabanas, pero al verla a los ojos me hace recordar a Britt y su loca teoría de que Eleo es nuestra hija del futuro-** Quinn se sorprendió de la sonrisa enamorada que apareció en los labios de Santana. **-Amo a Britt y no quiero fallar esta vez.**

**-Te entiendo-** respondió Quinn abrazando nuevamente a su amiga.

**-Si le dices alguien sobre esta conversación, te cortare los dedos y la lengua-** amenazo Santana en el oído de Quinn. **-De esa forma no podrás hacer feliz a Berry.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada. El humor de Santana era lo que más extrañaba cuando estaba en New Haven, bueno después de la sonrisa y la mirada de Rachel, obviamente. Se separo de la latina y se volvió a recostar en la cama de ésta justo cuando Rachel entraba al dormitorio de Santana en busca de su novia.

**-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices, Q? ¿Vamos o no vamos?-** cuestiono Santana con picardía.

**-¿Ir adonde?-** pregunto Rachel acercándose a Quinn y abrazándola por la cintura a la vez que ésta la rodeaba por los hombros.

**-Al hotel que esta cerca de aquí. Pensábamos repetir lo de la boda del Sr. Schue, pero llegaste tú y los planes se fueron a la basura-** respondió Santana con naturalidad, como si de verdad estuvieran planeando eso. Soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta del rostro de sus amigas. Quinn estaba pálida mientras que Rachel la miraba como si quisiera golpearla. **-Tranquila, Rach. Solo bromeaba. Le estaba proponiendo a tu novia si me quería acompañar este fin de semana a Lima. La invitación se extiende para ti también, obviamente.**

**-Estaría bueno, no sé. En realidad quiero estar aquí por si Shelby me quiere dejar a Beth-** respondió Quinn abrazando a Rachel que seguía con expresión seria.

**-Podrías hablar con Corcoran y pedirle permiso de llevar a Beth con nosotros. Asi tu mamá podrá verla-** sugirió Santana escogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel y la tiraba hacia ella alejándola de Quinn. -**Ven aquí, enana. Solo bromeaba ¿Ok? Quinn es mi hermana, aunque es blanca y una rubia descerebrada, pero es mi hermana. Tuvimos sexo una vez y no pensamos repetirlo. Bueno, tal vez en mi despedida de soltera o en la de ella-** bromeo causando una sonrisa en Rachel. **-Yo amo a Britt y Q te eligió a ti. Asi que relájate, diva.**

Después de esas palabras Santana se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas. No se dijeron nada, se quedaron mirando en silencio. Quinn fue la primera en eliminar el espacio que las separaba y se acerco a su novia, tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra quitandole el flequillo de los ojos.

**-¿En que piensas?-** le cuestiono la rubia Rachel mientras ésta colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Quinn.

**-En tu despedida de soltera-** bromeo la morena. **-Recuerdame ponerle un GPS a Santana esa noche para no perderla de vista y saber donde esta.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada justo antes de atrapar sus labios con los de Rachel. Empezó como un beso suave, tierno pero después se fue tornando un poco más pasional. Rachel sujeto a Quinn por el pelo enterrando su mano en él.

**-Aquí no, Rach-** fue lo que susurro Quinn cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno.

**-Esta bien, lo siento. Controlare mis impulsos-** repuso Rachel con una sonrisa picara que llamo la atención de Quinn. **-¿Qué planes tenemos para esta noche? Quiero dormir a tu lado hoy, asi que ¿Te quedas a dormir aquí o vamos a tu departamento?**

**-Amm... Hablare con Eleonor-** respondió Quinn con nerviosismo. Esa mirada traviesa que se instalo en los ojos de Rachel la inquietaba y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba.

/-/

**-Sabes que esta noche solamente dormiremos, ¿No?-** repuso Quinn cuando ella y Rachel estuvieron acostadas en su cama de costado, una frente a la otra.

Hacia más o meno quince minutos que habían llegado a su departamento. Eleonor se quedaría a dormir con Kurt y Santana por invitación de estos dos. Quinn comenzó a sospechar de que todo aquello estaba perfectamente organizado para que ella terminara en su cama, con Rachel a su lado y completamente desnudas las dos. Eso la ponía nerviosa por que ya no podía seguir rechazando a Rachel, por que ella también se moría por hacer el amor con la morena y tenerla acostada en su cama no ayudaba mucho a su situación.

**-Lo sé, solo quiero dormir contigo. No haremos nada que no quieras-** respondió Rachel besando los labios de su novia.

La morena paso una pierna por encima de la cadera de Quinn y ésta la abrazo por la cintura para hacerla más hacia ella. Rachel paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Quinn y dejo que su mano se perdiera en cabello de la rubia. Los besos estaban siendo lentos, inocentes hasta que una mordida en el labio de Quinn por parte de la diva le causo la perdida de su cordura.

**-Hay que detenernos, Rachel-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de la morena con los ojos cerrados y las frentes pegadas. **-Si seguimos asi no podre controlarme por mucho tiempo.**

**-Entonces no te controles-** replico Rachel besando nuevamente a Quinn pero esta vez con un poco más de ternura. **-Quinn, yo también quiero que sea especial nuestra primera vez. Pero no es necesario que prepares algo extravagante y lujoso. Lo que lo hace especial para mi es que seas tú. No quiero pétalos de rosas ni champagne, no quiero nada de eso. Te quiero a ti, a ti y a tus caricias, a ti y a tus besos. A ti entregándote a mi en cuerpo y alma, tal como yo pienso entregarme a ti. Quiero que me hagas el amor, Quinn. Ahora, aquí .. Tú, yo y esta hermosa noche.**

**-Te quiero-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos besando a Rachel con amor, ternura y felicidad.

Rachel tenia razón, estarían ellas dos solas, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Descubriéndose mutuamente y eso era lo que lo hacia especial. Aunque le hubiese gustado preparar algo un poco más romántico, por ejemplo, velas, flores, algún que otro detalle, su corazón le gritaba que aquel era el momento indicado para hacer el amor con su novia.

Aquella que la besaba y acariciaba con amor pero al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo. Ambas estaban nerviosas pero sabían que era lo correcto y dejarse llevar era lo mejor en esa situación. Dejar que sean sus corazones los que dirigieran el rumbo de todo aquello. Decirte todo y nada a la vez con caricias y besos.

Rachel, en un rápido movimiento paso de estar abajo de Quinn a estar arriba, algo que hizo reír a la rubia.

**-No es necesario ir deprisa. Tenemos toda la noche-** susurro Rachel con picardía recostándose en el pecho de Quinn mientras ésta le besaba la frente.

Ahora fue la morena quien volvió a estar abajo. Quinn le beso primero la frente, bajando por los ojos, luego la nariz, la mejilla y por ultimo los labios. Fue formando un camino de besos desde la boca de Rachel hasta su cuello donde se entretuvo un buen rato, haciendo maravillas en el cuerpo de la morena, que parecía no poder dejar quietas las manos, asi que comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Quinn para luego ir bajando y metiendola por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia, acariciándole la columna vertebral y la espalda.

Quinn volvió a atacar los labios de su novia quedándose un buen rato allí mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de Rachel que se estremecía al sentir las caricias de la rubia. La excitación comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cuerpo de ambas, por esa razón la morena fue quien le quito la camiseta a Quinn. La rubia no supo en que momento termino entre las piernas de su novia, pero se sentía tan bien estar allí que no le importo. Sabia que de las dos ella era la que tenia más experiencia en estar con una mujer, aunque haya sido una vez, por eso decidió que tomaría las riendas de la situación y se encargaría de que la primera vez de Rachel con una mujer sea extraordinaria.

Quinn la abrazo por la cintura y la levanto para sentarla sobre sus caderas. Aprovecho ese momento para quitarle la blusa a Rachel que se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de la rubia tocando su espalda desnuda. Quinn sonrió sobre el cuello de la morena cuando sintió la piel erizada de ésta. Le gustaba causar todas esas sensaciones en su novia por que todo aquello era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ella.

Volvió a recostar a la morena sobre la cama y sus besos comenzaron a descender desde el cuello hasta los pechos de Rachel. La rubia los acaricio por encima del corpiño haciendo que la diva arqueara la espalda.

Rachel sentía como quemaba las palmas de la mano de Quinn en su piel, sentía el calor que desprendían y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Los besos de Quinn en sus costillas y su estomago la estaban llevando a la perdición. Sabia que la rubia había decidido hacerse cargo de la situación pero ella también haría su contribución a la causa. Por eso mismo, tomo a Quinn por el cuello y la coloco debajo de ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía haciéndole entender que iba todo bien. Se sintió orgullosa cuando le besó el cuello a su novia y ésta se estremeció bajo su cuerpo. Amaba ser ella la causante de la piel erizada de Quinn, que en ese momento cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que causaba la morena en ella. Soltó un gemido cuando Rachel le mordió el punto exacto entre el cuello y la clavícula.

**-¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono Rachel pensando que quizás le había hecho daño a Quinn.

La rubia asintió por que estaba segura de que si abría la boca en lugar de palabras saldrían gemidos y suspiros. Perdió un poco la cordura cuando Rachel comenzó a descender hacia su estomago dejando un camino de besos haciéndola temblar. Era increíble como quemaban los labios de Rachel al hacer contacto con su piel. Cuando la diva volvió a sus labios para fundirse en otro beso pasional, Quinn aprovecho para posicionarse arriba entre medio de las bronceadas piernas de su novia. Rachel paso su mano por la espalda de Quinn y le desabrocho el corpiño, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

**-Amo cuando te sonrojas-** murmuro Rachel con la voz entrecortada por que Quinn volvía a atacar su cuello, succionando un poco y dejando una marca en él.

La morena recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Quinn llegando al botón del pantalón de jean y desabrochandolo. Después metió sus manos por debajo de la tela, apretando el trasero de su novia que soltó un suspiro cuando Rachel llevo a cabo esa acción.

Entre besos, caricias y palabras dulces al oído fueron quitándose toda la ropa quedando completamente desnudas. Disfrutándose en silencio. Aun no habían llegado al punto que querían pero se sentían bien asi, una sobre la otra, con sus manos entrelazadas. Rachel sobre el pecho de Quinn y ésta con su mano libre acariciándole la espalda.

**-Eres realmente hermosa-** le dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras ésta le sonreía atrayendola más hacia ella para besarla.

El beso que les hizo perder la poco cordura que les quedaba. Quinn se coloco sobre Rachel y comenzó a besarla lentamente acariciando con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de la morena llegando allí donde Rachel quería ser tocada. Sintió en sus dedos el calor y la humedad que desprendía la zona intima de su novia y se sintió morir.

**-Si te duele, dímelo y me detendré-** le susurro Quinn a la diva que la miraba con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Poco a poco fue entrando dentro de Rachel sintiendo como la morena arqueaba su espalda al mismo tiempo que atrapaba los labios de la rubia con los suyos. Quinn comenzó a moverse y eso volvió loca a Rachel, que comenzó a gemir sobre los labios de Quinn.

Fabray abandono la boca de su novia sintiendo como esta la aprisionaba más con sus piernas y le clavaba de manera suave las uñas en su espalda a mismo tiempo que ella repartía besos en su cuello llevándola a la locura. Rachel metió una mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a tocarla a ella también haciéndola temblar de placer. La habitación de Quinn paso de ser silenciosa a ser un concierto de gemidos, gritos y suspiros.

**-Oh, por dios. Sigue asi-** pidió Rachel cuando Quinn aumento la velocidad.

Quinn no dijo nada. siguió moviéndose sobre Rachel. Quería que la morena se sintiera protegida, cuidada, amada en ese momento, por que era lo que ella sentía al estar compartiendo aquello con Rachel.

**-Ya... Casi-** susurro Rachel en su oído sin abandonar su trabajo en la intimidad de Quinn, sino todo lo contrario. También aumento la velocidad. Quería que llegaran juntas al orgasmo.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más asi, entregándose besos y caricias. Hasta que Quinn pronuncio las dos palabras mágicas en oído de Rachel:

**-Te amo-** susurro la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos justo después de llegar al orgasmo. Las uñas clavadas en su espalda y la mordida en su hombro le indicaron que Rachel también había llegado. La morena aun tenia los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar la respiración.

Rachel abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que le decía Quinn, que se asusto al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su novia.

**-Lo siento... Yo no... ¿Te lastime?-** cuestiono Quinn nerviosa y asustada. **-¿Es... es por lo que dije? Rachel no es necesario que...**

**-Te amo-** la corto la morena acariciando el rostro de la rubia. **-Yo también te amo y si estoy llorando es de felicidad, por que acabo de hacer el amor con la mujer que amo y que ahora sé que también me ama. Quinn, te amo. A ti, solo a ti.**

Quinn intento retener las lagrimas pero estas ya caían solas. Estaba feliz, completamente feliz. Rachel le había dicho _"Te amo"_. El sentimiento era mutuo. Ya no había dudas con respecto a su relación por que sabia que la morena la amaba tanto como ella lo hacia. Se lo acababa de demostrar con besos, con caricias, con susurros en su oído. Entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Recordaría este momento cada vez que su mente, o el idiota de Finn, la llenen de dudas.

**-¿Fue tan especial para ti como para mi?-** le pregunto Rachel sacándola de su burbuja.

**-Fue maravilloso, fue increíble, fue emocionante, fue... No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí... Lo que siento-** respondió Quinn besandole el rostro a la morena, que aun seguía con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. **-¿Estas bien? ¿No-no te lastime ni nada? Si lo hice dímelo, juro que...**

**-Quinn-** la interrumpió Rachel acercándola más a ella. **-Estoy bien. No me lastimaste. Me hiciste sentir querida, deseada y por sobre todas las cosas amada.**

**-Te amo-** repitió Quinn tragando saliva. **-Quería decírtelo mucho antes pero no quería que te sintieras obligada a decírmelo tú también.**

**-Quinn, yo también te amo. Hace tiempo que lo hago y hace tiempo que quería escucharte decírmelo. Haz hecho de esta noche la más especial para mi, junto con la del sábado, cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, obviamente-** respondió Rachel. **-No dudes de mi cada vez que te diga que te amo, por que yo no dudaré de ti cuando me lo digas. Eres la única persona que me importa. Sé que no lo dices pero lo que dijo Finn aun ronda por tu cabeza. Olvídate de él. Eres tú a quien amo, con quien quiero despertar cada mañana, con quien quiero hacer el amor todas noches, con quien quiero jugar en el parque con nuestros cinco hijos...**

**-¿Cinco hijos?-** interrumpió Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel y entrelazando sus dedos.

**-Sí, cinco-** respondió la morena completamente convencida. **-Mira, ya tenemos a Beth, a los gemelos y aparte de ellos quiero tener dos más. ¿O ahora que te has sacado las ganas conmigo me dejaras?**

Quinn rió por la broma que le estaba haciendo su novia. Sabia que Rachel no se había tomado en serio lo que dijo Finn sobre ella y por eso bromeaba con eso.

**-No puedo irme aunque quisiera-** respondió Quinn siguiendo con la broma. **-Estoy prisionera entre tus piernas, tus hermosas e irresistibles piernas, amor.**

**-Mmm... Te lo advertí, Fabray-** amenazo Rachel apretando con más fuerzas sus piernas alrededor de Quinn. **-Te dije que debías dejar de ser tan dulce o te comería. Ahora prepárate por que te comeré.**

**-Uy, que miedo-** ironizo Quinn acercándose a los labios de Rachel y besándola con la mezcla perfecta entre ternura y pasión. **-Te amo, Rachel Berry.**

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor-** respondió la morena abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas a Quinn para entregarse nuevamente a su novia.

- 0 -

OMG! La primera vez de las chicas! Espero haberlo escrito bien. Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y no quería nada vulgar o algo por el estilo! Si lo hice mal, acepto criticas!

Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre Gracias a todos y por todo!

Que tengan un buen martes...!

Besos & Abrazos!


	22. Capitulo 22 - Planes y Sorpresas

******Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**  


**Capitulo 22 - Planes y Sorpresas**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Quinn, que despertó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquel lugar para bajar las persianas y oscurecer por un rato más su habitación. Al regresar a la cama ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. Miro la hora en su reloj despertador y éste marcaba las 09:33 am, aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para el desayuno, asi que dedico ese tiempo para contemplar a Rachel mientras ésta dormía tranquilamente a su lado cubierta solamente por las sabanas blancas de la cama de la rubia.

Se acerco más a su novia y suavemente apoyo su pecho en la espalda de ésta mientras repartía besos por los hombros y parte del cuello de Rachel haciendo que la diva se retorciera en el lugar con una sonrisa en los labios al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

**-Hora de despertar, amor-** susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel haciéndola estremecer. **-Me gusta verte dormir pero me gusta mucho más cuando estas despierta.**

**-¿Estas queriendo que te coma desde temprano, Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel con voz somnolienta. Quinn soltó una carcajada haciendo chocar su aliento contra la espalda de la morena y causando la piel erizada de ésta.

**-Buenos días, mi amor-** saludo Quinn girando a su novia y enfrentadola a ella. **-¿Puedo besarte? No me he cepillado los dientes aun, eh.**

**-Puedes hacer conmigo y de mi lo que quieras-** respondió Rachel atrapando los labios de Quinn con los de ella.

La rubia las cubrió a ambas completamente con las sabanas y las dos se fundieron en un tierno beso acariciando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Era increíble que ahora, después de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior, Quinn aun se sintiera un poco vulnerable e inhibida frente a Rachel.

**-¿Estas bien? Me refiero a...-** decía la rubia mirándola seriamente.

**-Estoy perfectamente, Q-** interrumpió Rachel acariciando la espalda de Quinn. **-Fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.**

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena haciendo temblar ligeramente.

**-Es asombroso e indescriptible lo mucho que me generas en mi-** confeso Rachel con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de las caricias que Quinn le ofrecía.

**-¿Quieres que yo describa todo lo que tú causas en mi?-** sonrió la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos y Rachel asintió tragando saliva. **-Bien, en este momento, y a pesar de haber hecho el amor contigo toda la noche, me haces sentir vulnerable y expuesta-** Rachel se sonrojo **-Mi corazón se llena de orgullo cada vez que dices "mis hijos" o "los nuestros", o cuando juegas con Beth. Me gusta mucho cuando te pones celosa, sobre todo de Santana. También me gusta cada vez que nos besamos y en un momento de inconsciencia termino entre tus piernas...-** aquello hizo reír a Rachel chocando su aliento en los labios de Quinn y robandole un beso.

**-Me haces temblar cada vez que te siento cerca-** comenzó a enumerar Rachel cuando se separaron del beso. **-Siento que puedo morir si no te tengo a mi lado y me siento volar cada vez que te veo llegar con tu hermosa sonrisa. Amo tu sentido del humor, tus ojos, lo hermosa y adorable que te ves al lado de Beth. Cada vez que las veo juntas me pregunto si llegaras a ser asi de tierna y amorosa con los gemelos-** Quinn le dedico una sonrisa indicándole que asi sería. **-Me gusta las veces que me abrazas por la cintura y me levantas del suelo por que de esa forma puedo rodear con mis piernas tu cintura. Muero de miedo de solo pensar que alguna vez te cansaras de mi y cuando tus labios tocan los míos pierdo la poca cordura que me queda...**

**-No tienes por que sentir miedo-** contradijo Quinn después de haberla besado nuevamente. **-Yo no sé lo que tiene escrito el destino o el futuro para nosotras. Lo que si sé es que me encargare de que esto tan hermoso y especial que tenemos llegue lo más lejos posible. Te amo y mentiría si dijera que no siento miedo también, por que si lo siento, pero cada vez que eso suceda recordare el momento exacto en el que me dijiste "te amo". Ese momento en el que te entregaste a mi y yo me entregue a ti-** a este punto del relato Rachel ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos. **-Rachel, juro que haré lo que sea por pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y que no haya margen de dudas de que seré igual de... ¿Como dijiste que era con Beth?**

**-Hermosa y adorable-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa feliz por que sabia que las palabras que le estaba diciendo Quinn eran verdaderas, salían del corazón de la rubia.

**-Si, eso. No dudes ni un momento de que seré asi también con los gemelos. De hecho ya estoy imaginando todas las cosas que haremos cuando nazcan y a lo largo de los años cuando crezcan-** Decía Quinn con un brillo especial en los ojos enamorando más a Rachel. **-Tenia pensado que, una vez que sepamos el sexo de ambos, podríamos ir a comprarle la ropa y de paso comprar algo para Beth. Vi unos vestidos que combinan perfectamente con sus ojos y...**

**-Y eres perfecta, Quinn Fabray. Seras una excelente madre-** dictamino Rachel antes de fundirse en un beso con Quinn. **-Hablando de Beth, ¿has tenido noticias de ella?**

**-Si hable con Shelby ayer en la mañana y me dijo que estaba todo bien. Supongo que me llamara más tarde. Hablamos todos los días por teléfono-** respondió la rubia recordando la conversación con la madre de su novia. -**Pregunto por ti, por tu embarazo. Le dije que estaba todo bien. También dijo que la próxima vez que salgamos con Beth tu podrías acompañarnos si quieres.**

**-Me encantaría-** respondió Rachel con sinceridad. **-Shelby esta intentando acercarse a mi y siendo sinceras me gustaría tenerla cerca.**

Después de eso siguieron hablando un tiempo más hasta que recibieron un mensaje de texto por parte de Santana.

_**-Prepara el desayuno que estamos yendo para allá, Q. Les doy el tiempo suficiente para que se quiten el olor a sexo y se vistan. Nos vemos en quince minutos. (S)-**_ decía el mensaje de la latina que causo la risa en sus amigas.

Muy a su pesar se levantaron de la cama de la rubia. Rachel se envolvió el cuerpo desnudo con la sabana de la cama de Quinn y la rubia tuvo que resistir el impulso de tirarla en su cama y hacerle el amor de nuevo. Rachel Berry envuelta solamente con una sabana y dejando al descubierto sus piernas y sus hombros era extremadamente sexy.

Dejo que su novia se dirigiera al baño a ducharse y ella aprovecho ese tiempo para vestirse con ropa cómoda e ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para sus amigos y su novia. Al cabo de diez minutos la morena salio del baño y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia y como se la encontró de espaldas a ella, se acerco silenciosamente y la abrazo por la espalda.

**-Mmm... que rico huele esto-** dijo Rachel mirando por encima del hombro de Quinn.

**-Lo hice exclusivamente para ti-** respondió la rubia girándose y abrazando a Rachel por la cintura para regalarle un beso.** -¿Te encargas de los chicos mientras yo me doy una ducha?**

Rachel asintió y se quedo perdida mirando a Quinn cuando ésta caminaba a su habitación y luego se dirigía al baño. Cuando la rubia se perdió de vista, la diva dio un salto en el lugar completamente emocionada. La entrada de sus amigos al departamento la sacaron de su burbuja. En el departamento entraron Santana y Eleonor. Rachel pregunto por Kurt y Brody y la latina le dijo que los dos chicos estaban en NYADA.

**-Entonces, ¿Tú y Quinnie tuvieron sexo?-** pregunto Santana. Ni un "Hola" ni un "Buenos días".

**-Eso no te incumbe, Santana-** respondió Rachel con las mejillas rojas y bajando la mirada.

**-¡Lo hicieron!-** acuso Eleonor señalando con el dedo a la morena que simplemente sonrió. **-Mírale la sonrisa que tiene, má. Es obvio que lo hicieron. Yo también tengo esa expresión en mi rostro cuando termino de hacer el amor con mi novio.**

**-No quiero saber tanto sobre tu vida sexual, Eleonor. Ya hablaré con Britt sobre eso.-** respondió Santana con una mueca de asco. **-Ya, Berry. Dinos la verdad, ¿Lo hicieron o no?**

**-Deja de molestar a mi novia, Santana-** pidió Quinn acercándose a las chicas secándose el pelo con la toalla y completamente vestida. **-Hola, Eleonor.**

**-Hola, Quinnie-** saludo la chica de ojos azules y Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Antes de que me olvide, llamo Brenda y pregunto por que no fuimos hoy a Columbia.**

**-¿Quien es Brenda?-** cuestiono Rachel automáticamente mirando a Quinn y a Eleonor alternativamente mientras Santana se cruzaba de brazos y las miraba a todas con el ceño fruncido.

**-Es alguien sin importancia-** respondió la rubia mirando fijamente a la prima de Brody.

Quinn se acerco a Santana tomándola por los hombros y la guió hasta la cocina dejando solas a Eleonor y a Rachel, que la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo.

**-¿Quien es Brenda?-** volvió a preguntar la morena con seriedad.

**-Ya lo dijo Quinn. Es alguien sin importancia-** respondió Eleonor con nerviosismo soltándose suavemente del agarre de la diva y yéndose tras sus amigas.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada a Rachel. Sabia que algo le ocultaban y esa tal Brenda tenia que ver. No quiera desconfiar de Quinn, no después de que le había dicho que la amaba, pero en su mente ya se estaban formando miles de dudas. Se perdió en ellas y no fue consciente del momento en que su novia regreso en su búsqueda.

**-Amor, te estamos esperando para desayunar. Las chicas quieren ir de compras después de...-** decía Quinn acercándose a Rachel. **-¿Rach? ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si, estoy bien-** mintió Rachel alejándose de la rubia y yendo rumbo a la cocina. Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Sabia que la Rachel le estaba mintiendo, como aquella vez en el zoológico, cuando ella también le dijo que estaba bien aunque por dentro se moría de celos por Finn. Sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta de que era eso lo que la morena sentía en ese momento. Eran los celos lo que llevaba a Rachel a desconfiar de ella, por eso haría algo al respecto.

**-Santana, ven aquí-** grito Quinn.

/-/

Quinn le dio una ultima mirada a lo que ella denominaba como "su mejor obra de arte". Estaba en la azotea de la librería. El lugar estaba en su totalidad cubierto de césped artificial y varios tipos de plantas. A la rubia le gustaba ese lugar por que desde allí se podía apreciar parte de la ciudad, y aunque le hubiese gustado estar allí de noche por que era mucho mejor, el lugar le fascinaba.

Por la mañana, tras darse cuenta de que Rachel estaba dudando, por asi decirlo, de su relación decidió preparar todo aquello para demostrarle que no tenia por que temer, que ella le pertenecía y que era la única dueña de su corazón. Por eso le pidió ayuda a Santana, necesitaba que la latina distraerá a su novia mientras ella preparaba todo para sorprenderla.

Después de que Rachel se fuera con Santana y Eleonor de compras, ella llamo a la dueña de la librería para pedirle permiso de ocupar aquel lugar. La mujer accedió rápidamente y Quinn se lo agradeció eternamente. Su jefa era como una versión mucho más grande y madura de Mercedes Jones. Era amable, comprensible, gentil y lo que más le gustaba a Quinn de todo aquello era que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba todo listo para sorprender a su novia, le mando un mensaje a Santana para saber donde estaban y si estaban cerca del lugar. La latina le había dicho que estaban llegando a la librería por eso Quinn bajo rápidamente de la azotea y fue directamente al encuentro con su novia.

Estaba esperándola en la vereda cuando a lo lejos vio que se acercaba a ella una chica rubia que caminaba como si la acera fuera una pasarela y lo hacia en cámara lenta, como solía hacerlo Eleonor cuando bajaba de su automóvil pero mucho menos elegante y sexy.

**-Hola, Quinn-** saludo la chica con una sonrisa cuando estuvo en frente de la rubia de ojos verdes.

**-Hola, Brenda-** devolvió el saludo Quinn con expresión seria, pero no podía evitarlo. Los ojos grises de la chica le transmitían rechazo y las irrefrenables ganas de golpearla. Aun le era imposible olvidarse del incidente que sufrieron juntas a las pocas semanas de la llegada de Quinn a Columbia.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Brenda?-** cuestiono una tercera voz que Quinn reconoció como la de Eleonor.

Fabray se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con su amiga y de paso observar a su novia. Cuando la vio el corazón se le cayo al suelo. Rachel tenia los ojos vidriosos y Santana, que la abrazaba por los hombros, parecía estar reteniendola para que no saliera huyendo del lugar.

**-Quería saber por que no fueron hoy a la universidad-** respondió la tal Brenda mirando de arriba abajo a Santana que la miro de igual manera. Aquella chica tenia algo que a la latina no le gustaba.

**-¿Se te perdió algo, rubia? Si buscas sexo, búscalo en otro lado. Por que aquí estamos todas ocupadas-** repuso la latina mientras Rachel escondía su rostro en el hombro de su amiga. Después miro a Quinn y le lanzo una mirada que claramente decía: "Explícame esto".

**-Santana, ella es Brenda-** presento Quinn señalando con su mano a la chica. **-Brenda, ella es Santana, mi mejor amiga y ella...-** señalo a Rachel tomándola de la mano y atrayendola hacia ella. **-Es Rachel, mi novia.**

**-¿La chica de la que me hablaste una vez?-** pregunto Brenda con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando aquel momento.

**-Si, es ella-** confirmo Quinn abrazando a su chica. **-Pero me gustaría no recordar ese momento, de lo contrario te golpearía aquí mismo.**

Quinn automáticamente recibió las miradas de sus amigas y su novia. Santana la miraba asombrada, Eleonor con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios y Rachel la miraba con desconcierto. Que Quinn quisiera golpear a esa chica tiraba por el suelo su teoría.

**-Tengo que irme. Luego les paso los apuntes de la clase de hoy, si quieren-** repuso Brenda con una sonrisa de resignación en el rostro. Saludo a todas con la mano, por ultimo miro a Rachel y le dijo: **-Eres muy afortunada de tener a Quinn como novia. Hacen una linda pareja. Tu novia es muy linda, Quinn. Felicitaciones.**

Después de eso la chica rubia de ojos grises se fue por el lado contrario de donde vino. Las cuatro chicas la observaron mientras se iba hasta que se perdió de vista. Eleonor fue la primera en hablar.

**-No niego que tiene de hermosa lo que tiene de idiota-** dijo la chica mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Pero es buena chica y realmente parece arrepentida por lo que hizo, tía Q.**

**-No me interesa, Eleo-** respondió Quinn, después de depositar un beso en la frente de Rachel. **-Que haga lo que quiera, ya no le creo nada. ¿Compraron muchas cosas?**

**-Te lo advierto de una vez, Quinn-** dijo Santana **-Deberás buscarte otro empleo aparte del que tienes por que con la enana vas directo a la bancarrota. Entre la ropa y la comida, se gasto un buen billete.**

**-No exageres, San-** pidió Rachel en voz baja. Estaba confundida con la actitud de la rubia. **-Compre lo necesario. ¿Nos vamos, chicas? Quinn tiene que seguir trabajando.**

**-Tú no te vas-** repuso Quinn abrazando a su novia por la cintura. Santana y Eleonor rodaron los ojos murmurando algo asi como "cursi Fabray". **-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Asi que... Ustedes dos-** miro a la latina y la prima de Brody** -ya pueden irse. Gracias por ayudarme.**

**-¿Ayudarte? ¿ayudarte con qué?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando a su novia pero ésta en lugar de responderle le robo un beso que la dejo perdida un momento. Cuando volvió en si sus amigas ya no estaban y ella estaba entrando a la librería de la mano de Quinn. **-¿Quinn, adonde me llevas?**

**-Ya lo veras-** respondió la rubia caminando entre los estantes llegando al final del pasillo y llegando a una puerta que abrió pero no entró. Saco un pañuelo largo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su novia que la miraba con desconcierto. **-Necesito taparte los ojos. De otra forma, no habrá sorpresa.**

**-Mmm... ok-** respondió Rachel entregándose completamente. No podía decir que no cuando la rubia la miraba con ese brillo especial en sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

Quinn se coloco detrás de ella y le cubrió los ojos. Rachel se estremeció al sentir la respiración de la rubia en la nuca y mucho más cuando su novia aparto el cabello de su cuello dejando un pequeño beso en él. Fabray tomo la mano de Rachel y abrió la puerta. Subieron las escaleras cuidadosamente. Estaba nerviosa, como siempre le sucedía cuando se trataba de la morena. Cuando llegaron a la azotea, Quinn guió a Rachel hasta el lugar exacto donde estaba la sorpresa que le había preparado.

Se coloco detrás de la diva nuevamente y lentamente le quito el vendaje de sus ojos. Abrazó a su novia por la cintura y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ésta esperando su reacción.

Rachel no se podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Frente a ella había un almuerzo vegetariano perfectamente organizado, rodeado de césped y flores. Se sentía al borde de las lagrimas. Estaba emocionada y feliz. Quinn la sorprendía y la enamoraba cada vez más. Se giro para mirar a su novia y le decirle algo pero la rubia se le adelanto:

**-Brenda fue la primer chica con la que hable cuando llegue a Columbia, fue quien me mostró la universidad y todas esas cosas-** Explicaba Quinn y Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabia la rubia que estaba insegura de esa chica?. **-Una noche yo estaba mal, por que no podía sacarte de mi mente, te deseaba como mujer y no podía hacerlo por que eras mi amiga. Ella se acerco a mi y me la jugo de amiga, yo estaba vulnerable y le termine confesando que sufría por una mujer. Al otro día toda la universidad se entero de mi gustos sexuales. Fue Brenda quien lo divulgo, desde entonces no volví a hablar con ella, aunque intenta acercarse y remediar las cosas. Es por eso que es alguien sin importancia para mi, ¿Entiendes?**

Ahora entendía todo. Quinn no tenia ni había tenido una aventura amorosa con esa chica. Ahora todo aquello le parecía absurdo. Se sentía culpable por que no debería desconfiar de la rubia después de haberle dicho que la amaba. Ella misma le había dicho que en una pareja las principales cosas eran la confianza, la sinceridad y la comunicación Ella no estaba confiando en su novia, ni estaba siendo sincera mucho menos había hablado con ella para expresarles sus dudas y resolver las cosas juntas.

**-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto-** continuo la rubia quitandole el cabello del rostro a la morena. **-Debería habértelo aclarado esta mañana cuando te pregunte si te pasaba algo y me mentiste diciendo que estabas bien. Te dije que me gusta verte celosa, pero no me gusta cuando sufres por eso. Cuando eso sucede se pierde la diversión.**

**-Quinn, yo... Lo siento-** se disculpo Rachel sintiéndose estúpida por dudar de su novia. **-Creí que tú y ella habían tenido algo y eso me desquició. No quiero que ninguna mujer se acerque a ti con intenciones románticas o que te arrebate de mi lado. Por que seamos sinceras, hay miles de chicas más lindas que yo, sin obligaciones como la mía, chicas que no están embarazadas y...**

**-Detente ahí-** exigió Quinn. **-Es cierto que hay miles de chicas hay afuera que no tienen obligaciones o no están embarazadas, pero no me interesan esas chicas. A mi me importas tú. Estoy enamorada de ti, amo a tus hijos... nuestros hijos-** se corrigió. **-Rachel te amo solamente a ti, ¿ok?**

**-También te amo. Perdóname-** pidió Rachel con la mirada en suelo. Quinn la levanto de la barbilla y la beso.

La rubia sabia que Rachel, a pesar de haberle dicho que la amaba, tenia sus dudas al respecto de todo aquello. De hecho, ella también tenia dudas. Sabia que el tiempo se encargaría de eliminar aquello, mientras tanto ella daría lo mejor de si para acelerar el proceso.

**-Olvidemos esto, ¿Te parece?-** pregunto la rubia después de besar a su novia. **-Mejor dime que te pareció mi sorpresa.**

**-Es hermoso lo que has preparado para mi, Quinn-** respondió la morena mirándola a los ojos mientras la rubia limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de su chica. **-Gracias. Te amo, mi vida.**

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de la morena antes de besarla.

Disfrutaron del almuerzo preparado por la rubia entre besos y palabras de amor que se regalaban ambas. Se sentían tan bien una junto a la otra. Rachel moría de amor cada vez que Quinn le acariciaba o le hablaba, más bien susurraba, en su vientre. La rubia no podía ser más tierna, dulce y al mismo tiempo sexy y atractiva.

Una llamada en el teléfono de Quinn fue lo que las saco de su mundo Berry-Fabray. La rubia extendía la mano para alcanzar su bolso, pero sin quitarse de encima de Rachel, que comenzó a besarle el cuello a su novia causándole cosquillas.

**-Hola-** saludo Quinn cuando atendió la llamada mientras Rachel hacia delicias en su cuello. **-Hola Shelby... Bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo esta Beth?...**

**-Pon el alta voz-** le susurro Rachel a la rubia en el oído, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

**-... Esta perfecta-** decía la voz de Shelby.** -¿Cómo esta Rachel? ¿Su embarazo va bien?**

**-Si, todo va perfecto. De hecho estoy con ella ahora mismo-** informo Quinn causando asombro en Rachel y una carcajada por parte de Corcoran. Aquello sorprendió a las chicas.

**-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella. Comenzaré a pensar que son siamesas-** bromeo Shelby haciendo reír a Quinn a carcajada limpia y Rachel se rió sobre el hombro de su novia. Si Shelby supiera la verdadera razón por la que están la mayoría del tiempo juntas... **-Mandale saludos de mi parte. Te llamaba para informarte que este fin de semana pienso viajar a Lima para intentar ponerme en contacto con Puck. Por eso no podre dejarte a Beth, lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes. De hecho Santana va a viajar para allí y me pidió que la acompañase pero yo no quería hacerlo por que esperaba noticias tuyas y de Beth-** decía Quinn mirando a su novia intentando transmitirle la idea que se había ocurrido. **-Pero si vas a estar en Lima, estaría bueno vernos allí, si te parece.**

**-Me parece perfecto-** respondió Shelby. **-¿Rachel ira contigo?**

**-Amm...-** dudo Quinn pero su novia asintió y ella continuo: **-Si, ira conmigo... y con Santana. Entonces, ¿Nos vemos en Lima?- **Corcoran confirmó, después se despidió y la rubia hizo lo mismo.** -Saluda a Beth de mi parte. Cuídense.**

**-Tú también y no te olvides lo que me prometiste-** recordó Shelby **-Salúdame a Rachel. Nos vemos, Quinn.**

**-¿Qué le prometiste a mi mamá?-** pregunto la morena cuando Quinn corto la llamada y comenzó a besarla.

**-Eso queda entre tu madre-** Enfatizo Quinn orgullosa por que la morena había dicho esa palabra en lugar de "Shelby" **-y yo. Entonces, un fin de semana en Lima tu, yo y nuestra hija juntas, ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Un fin de semana en familia, ¿Eh?-** respondió Rachel rodeando a Quinn por el cuello y atrayendola a sus labios. **-Adoro esa idea... y te adoro a ti, rubia que me vuelve loca.**

**-Te amo-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Quinn antes de besar a Rachel, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y felicidad.

- 0 -

Ya sé que dije que hoy no actualizaría pero también dije en el primer capitulo que no actualizaría de seguido y sin embargo he actualizo todos los días exceptuando los fines de semanas. Pero bueno... Son las tendencias bipolares que a veces surgen de mi, Jah

Perdón por la tardanza... Ya me auto castigue sola!

Lo cierto es que no actualice antes por cuestiones personales, sumado el hecho de que se me hizo una laguna y un bloque mental, pero al parecer los dioses o los superheroes o lo que sea se apiadaron de mi y la inspiración llego.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Más tarde subiré el otro... Hasta la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos.


	23. Capitulo 23 - Charla Entre Madre e Hija

******Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**  


**Capitulo 23 - Charla Entre Madre e Hija**

El viernes por la mañana Quinn, junto con su novia y sus amigos, estaban viajando rumbo hacia Lima. Estaba emocionada por que pasaría un fin de semana rodeada de la gente que quería y la querían, lo mejor de todo ese viaje era que vería a Beth. Extrañaba a su hija, y quería verla, abrazarla, jugar con ella. Eso es lo que haría en ese viaje.

Al llegar a la Lima, la madre de Santana, junto con Britt, fue a esperarlos a la salida del aeropuerto. Después fue dejando uno por uno en las respectivas casas pero Quinn le pidió a Santana que se llevara a Eleonor a su casa y luego ella pasaría a buscarla. Mientras tanto la rubia ayudaría a Rachel con su equipaje.

**-¿Se lo diremos a nuestros padres?-** pregunto Rachel en la vereda de su casa. **-Me refiero a lo nuestro.**

**-Me muero por gritarle al mundo que soy novia de Rachel Berry y que Rachel Berry es mi novia-** respondió Quinn tomándola de la cintura. **-Pero no sé como lo tomara mi madre. ¿Qué te parece si se lo decimos por separado? No me mal entiendas. No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda si mamá no se lo toma de la mejor manera ¿Me entiendes?**

**-Te entiendo-** contesto la diva besando lentamente a su novia. **-Se lo diremos por separados y veremos la reacción de cada uno de ellos y si las cosas salen bien podríamos organizar una cena para oficializarlo, ¿te parece?**

**-Es una excelente idea-** repuso Quinn sonriendo y aferrándose más a su novia, pero después se alejo un poco** -Te besaría aquí mismo, pero creo que tenemos compañía...**

Quinn fingió abrazar a la morena, ya que los padres de ésta salían de su casa y se acercaban para recibir a su hija.

**-Hola, señores Berry-** saludo Quinn cuando Hiram y Leroy se acercaron a ellas. Leroy la saludo con un beso en la mejilla e Hiram le dio la mano. Quinn sabia que el hombre aun seguía un poco dudoso de ella y eso la hizo sonreír. Tenia uno de sus suegros en el bolsillo y el otro la tenia en su lista negra. Sabia que tener que hacer méritos para salir de aquel lugar.

**-Te veo más tarde, ¿Si?-** pregunto Quinn tomando la mano de la morena y ésta asintió.

**-Llámame cuando tengas novedades-** pidió Rachel haciendo referencia al tema de conversación anterior. Abrazo a la rubia y le susurro al oído: **-Te amo.**

**-También te amo-** respondió Quinn del mismo modo.

La rubia se despidió de los padres de su novia y se fue directo hacia su casa. Más tarde pasaría a buscar a Eleonor por la casa de Santana. De momento tenia algo importante que hacer.

Al llegar a su casa su madre la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Judy la recibió con un abrazo fraternal que le dejo las costillas doloridas por un buen rato. Quinn sonrió negando con la cabeza. Para su madre siempre seria la pequeña Quinnie, no importa cuantos años tenga. Entraron a la casa y Quinn dejo su equipaje en la puerta por si las cosas no salían como pensaba.

**-Tengo que hablar contigo-** murmuro la rubia pero su madre la escucho perfectamente. **-Y tiene que ser ahora por que es importante.**

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Estas embarazada de nuevo?-** exclamo Judy tapándose la boca con las manos.

**-¡¿Qué?! No, por supuesto que no-** respondió Quinn con los ojos abiertos, sentándose en el sofá de la sala, indicándole a su madre que hiciera lo mismo. **-Mamá, tengo algo importante que decirte y agradecería que no interrumpieras.**

**-Perfecto. Te escucho-** dijo Judy sentándose al lado de su hija con una sonrisa nerviosa y tomándola de las manos.

Estaba nerviosa ella también, mentiría si dijera que no. No todos los días le confiesas a tu madre que estas enamorada de una mujer y anhelas con todo el corazón que ésta te acepte. Le temblaban las piernas. Su corazón y su estomago se contrajeron y sus pulmones parecían no querer ayudarla a respirar mejor. Trago saliva varias veces antes de hablar. Diría todo de una sola vez.

**-La ultima vez que estuve aquí me dijiste que el amor era el amor. Es más, me sorprendí al ver que aprobabas la relación de Santana con Britt-** decía Quinn respirando con dificultad. **-Es eso lo que te pido que hagas ahora conmigo.**

**-Quinn...**

**-Te juro que luche para no sentir nada más que amistad hacia Ra... hacia esta persona. Pero no pude-** continuo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos. **-Me enamoró sin siquiera darse cuenta que lo hacia. Fue verla nuevamente y sentir que ya no podía estar lejos de ella... Mamá me enamore de una mujer-** Confeso mirando a su madre a los ojos mientras ésta dejaba de acariciarle la mano y su mirada cambiaba. **-No me rechaces, por favor. Te juro que hice lo imposible por no sentirme asi. No te alejes de mi, mamá. Te necesito.**

**-Shhh, Shhh... Tranquila, mamá esta aquí-** susurro Judy cuando su hija se lanzo a su regazo y comenzó a llorar.

**-Mamá, te juro que...-** decía Quinn entre lagrimas

**-Lo sé-** interrumpió Judy acariciándole el cabello. **-Tranquila, ya no llores más. No te mataré por que te hayas enamorado de una mujer. Cuando el corazón elige no hay vuelta atrás No te rechazare por que seas gay ¿ok?-** Quinn se aferro más a la cintura de su madre.** -Confieso que me esperaba algo asi.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** cuestiono Quinn saliendo de su escondite en el vientre de su madre. **-¿Cómo lo...**

**-La ultima vez que estuviste aquí Rachel se quedo a dormir, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Judy con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Quinn se removía nerviosa pero aun asi asintió. **-Esa misma noche yo salí con mis amigas, ¿lo recuerdas?-** la rubia volvió a sentir. **-Cuando regrese me dirigí hacia tu dormitorio. Aunque ya era tarde quería desearte buenas noches y al entrar a tu habitación te encontré durmiendo abrazada a Rachel como si la estuvieras protegiendo o como si no quisieras que se alejara de ti mientras dormían. Se veían tan adorables juntas que fue en ese entonces que comprendí que a lo mejor ya no tendría un yerno, sino una nuera.**

**-Por eso hiciste ese comentario al otro día cuando te pregunte que tal tu noche y me dijiste que la mía estaba mejor, ¿verdad?-** recordó Quinn con una media sonrisa.

**-Me declaro culpable-** respondió Judy riendo para eliminar la poca tensión que quedaba. **-¿Rachel tiene algo que ver en esto?**

**-Es mi novia-** confeso Quinn bajando la mirada. **-Estamos juntas hace un mes.**

**-¡¿Y recién ahora me lo dices, Lucy Quinn Fabray?!-** exclamo Judy con falso dramatismo alejándose de su hija, algo que asusto a Quinn y su madre comenzó a reír. **-Tendrías que ver tu cara, Quinnie. Perdón por lo que te voy a decir, hija, pero eres patética.**

**-Santana me dice lo mismo-** susurro Quinn rodando los ojos y sonriendo con resignación pero después se puso seria y le pregunto a su madre: **-Entonces, ¿no te molesta que este enamorada de una mujer y que ésta sea Rachel?**

**-Cometí el error de no apoyarte una vez... cuando más me necesitaste. Desde ese momento me jure a mi misma apoyarte en todo lo que decidas-** repuso Judy acercándose a su hija. **-No, Quinn. No me molesta que estés enamorada de Rachel Berry, siempre y cuando seas feliz, ¿Lo eres?**

**-Mucho, mamá-** confirmo Quinn con los ojos aguados y con una sonrisa enamorada después de recordar todas las cosas que paso junto a la morena. **-Rachel me hace feliz y yo doy lo mejor de mi para hacerla feliz a ella.**

**-Realmente estas enamorada. Ese brillo que tienes en los ojos cuando hablas de ella no te lo había visto nunca, ni siquiera con el chico Hudson-** Quinn hizo una mueca que no paso desapercibida para su madre. **-¿Qué pasa con Finn? ¿Dije algo malo?**

**-Ven aquí-** pidió la rubia señalandole a su madre el lugar vacío a su lado. Judy rápidamente se sentó al lado de su hija. **-Tú conoces la historia de Rachel, de que esta embarazada y tanto Brody como Finn pueden ser los padres de los gemelos-** su madre asintió y ella continuo hablando. **-Bueno, Brody ha aceptado mi relación con Rachel. Es más, nos ha dado su apoyo y todo, pero Finn no lo acepto como esperábamos. Él aun sigue enamorado de Rach y...**

**-y eso no te gusta para nada-** termino Judy tomando las manos de su hija y acariciándosela suavemente.

**-No quiero que le este revoloteando constantemente a Rachel. Y no es por que tenga miedo-** agrego mirando a su madre. **-Lo único que quiero es que la deje disfrutar del embarazo como tiene que ser, no que la atosigue todo el tiempo.** **Rachel necesita paz, tranquilidad. Finn lo único que hace cada vez que va a verla es llamarla "futura esposa", ni siquiera le pregunta como le esta yendo el embarazo o si necesita algo...**

Judy escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía su hija. Podía sentir la pasión y la intensidad en cada palabra. Sabia que su hija realmente estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry. Si bien había dicho que no le molestaba que su hija estuviera enamorada de una mujer aun le costaba asumirlo, sabia que el tiempo la ayudaría a procesar todo aquello. A lo mejor le pediría algunos consejos a Maribel Lopez o Burt Hummel teniendo en cuenta que sus hijos también eran gays, mientras tanto ella apoyaría a Quinn en las buenas y en las malas.

**-...Lo único que quiero es que tenga un recuerdo feliz de su embarazo cuando en el futuro mire hacia atrás o cuando los gemelos les pregunten como fue llevarlos en su vientre-** continuo Quinn. **-Solo quiero que Rachel sea feliz, mamá. Si ella es feliz , yo soy feliz,**

**-Y lo serás, créeme-** aseguro Judy conmovida por las palabras de su hija. **-Siempre y cuando ella este a tu lado, ¿o me equivoco?**

**-Ya, Quinnie. Deja de empalagar a tu mama con tu historia de amor arco iris con Berry y déjala huir, asi nos prepara algo de almorzar-** intervino una voz a sus espaldas que Quinn reconoció como la de Santana. **-Hola, Judy ¿Cómo esta?**

**-Hola, San-** saludo la mujer después de soltar una carcajada. Se alejo de su hija y abrazo a la latina. Después miro a la persona que acompañaba a Santana y con el ceño fruncido le pregunto: **-¿Ella es tu nueva novia?**

**-No, soy su hija-** interrumpió Eleonor a Santana que bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras que Judy parecía al borde del desmayo. **-Soy su hija que viene del futuro. Bueno, eso dijo mi mami Britt.**

**-Ahora entiendo todo-** respondió Judy con una mano en el pecho y sonriendole a Santana. **-Felicitaciones por tu hija-** Bromeo la mujer. Luego miro a Eleonor y se presentó: **-Hola, soy Judy, la madre de Quinn. Gusto en conocerte.**

**-El gusto es mio, Señora Judy-** repuso Eleonor con seriedad tomando la mano que le ofrecía la mujer rubia. **-Soy Eleonor Page.**

**-Es la prima de Brody, el ex novio de Rachel, mamá-** explico Quinn cuando su madre la miro. **-También es mi compañera de cuarto en Columbia. Bueno, lo era. Ahora somos compañera de piso en un pequeño departamento que estamos rentando.**

**-¿Lo que te deposito cada mes te alcanza para eso?-** cuestiono Judy con asombro. **-Si no es asi, dímelo y...**

**-Y no harás nada. Con lo que me das ya es suficiente-** interrumpió Quinn mirando a su madre. **-Además ya conseguí trabajo.**

Mientras Judy preparaba el almuerzo, las tres chicas le hicieron compañía hablándole de como eran su vidas en New York. La madre de Quinn lloro de la risa cuando Santana le contó la teoría de Brittany respecto a Eleonor y Quinn no supo donde esconderse cuando la latina le contó a Judy todo lo que ella había hecho para Rachel.

Quinn miraba a su madre, como ésta se sumaba a las bromas por parte de la latina y de Eleonor, que parecía que pasar mucho tiempo con Santana le estaba afectando por que estaba adoptando su sentido del humor pero con un toque personal. La rubia sabia que para su mamá era todo nuevo aquello, de hecho para ella también lo era, pero el hecho de saber que su madre la apoyaba la llenaba de orgullo. Ya todos sus familiares y amigos sabían de su relación con la morena. Bueno, todos menos... Shelby Corcoran.

No sabia como se tomaría Shelby su relación con Rachel. Había dos caminos para tomar, Shelby las aceptaba y todos felices. O Shelby las rechazaba y ella perdía a su hija y Rachel la posibilidad de tener una madre. Por su mente se cruzo la frase que le dijo Corcoran la vez que la cito en New York para hablar:_ "Esta vez no quiero trucos o mentiras, ni nada parecido"_. Esa frase la ayudo a decidirse. Shelby Corcoran se enteraría que estaba de novia con su hija biológica pero por el momento no le diría nada, al menos no ese fin de semana. Ese fin de semana quería que fuera especial. Llegando a New York se lo diría y vería la posibilidad de que la madre adoptiva de Beth no la alejara de ella.

_**-Hola, Shelby. Ya llegamos a Lima. Avísame cuando tienes un tiempo libre. Me gustaría ver a Beth. (Q)-**_ decía el mensaje de texto que Quinn le envió a Corcoran.

_**-Si tienes la tarde libre, puedes pasar a buscarla por mi antigua casa. De ser posible lleva a Rachel contigo, tengo una sorpresa para ella. (Sh)-**_ fue la respuesta de Shelby que emociono a Quinn. Esa misma tarde vería a su hija. Temblaba de solo imaginársela en sus brazos nuevamente.

**-Desde ya te digo que no hagas planes para este fin de semana, mamá-** ordeno Quinn a su madre que la miro con desconcierto. **-Quiero que conozcas a alguien en estos días.**

**-No se preocupe, Judy. No todos son Hobbits parlanchines y agobiantes en la familia de Berry-** intervino Santana causando la risa de la madre de Quinn y Eleonor.

**-Santana, no llames Hobbit a Rachel ni a su familia o volveré a golpearte-** amenazo Quinn saliendo de la cocina en busca de su equipaje con la intención de encontrar algo apropiado para aquella tarde.

**-Eres patética Fabray. El amor te tiene tonta, más que de costumbre-** fue lo ultimo que escucho Quinn por parte de Santana antes de perderse de vista.

/-/

**-¿Se lo dijiste a tus padres?-** le cuestiono Quinn a Rachel cuando ambas estaban rumbo a la casa de Shelby en el auto de la mamá de Quinn.** -Yo ya se lo dije a mamá y pareció tomárselo de la mejor manera.**

Quinn le contó a la morena todo lo que había hablado con su madre respecto a su relación y la diva al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se relajo al darse cuenta de que las personas más importantes de sus vidas las apoyaban en aquello.

**-También se lo conté a mis padres. Les conté todo lo que has hecho por mi a lo largo de este tiempo. Leroy parece contento con la noticia y dijo que te prefiere a ti antes que a Finn o a Brody. Hiram en cambio, no dijo nada. Se encerró en su despacho y solamente salio de allí para decirme que quiere hablar contigo.**

**-Y este es el momento en que comienzan a temblarme las piernas y a sudarme las manos por la crisis de nervios en la que estoy a punto de entrar-** murmuro Quinn con voz temblorosa.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a la persona que seria su suegro. Siempre fueron sus novios los que se enfrentaban a su padre y ella se reía completamente divertida por la situación. Pero ahora era distinto. Ella seria la presa herida e Hiram el león hambriento.

**-Tranquila. No dejare que papá te haga nada-** la tranquilizo Rachel acercándose y dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. **-Se comporta asi por que soy su única hija-** Quinn rió por aquello y Rachel comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su novia. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir a continuación: **-Amor...**

**-Dime, mi vida-** respondió Quinn doblando la esquina que daba a la calle en donde estaba la casa de Shelby.

**-Hoy, después de que te fuiste de casa, me llamo Finn por teléfono-** le decía Rachel notando como su novia tensaba la mandíbula y se removía nerviosa. **-Quiere hablar conmigo.**

**-Rachel, ya sé que debería llevarme mejor con él por que puede que el sea el padre de los gemelos- **decía Quinn estacionando el vehículo frente a la casa de Shelby. **-Pero no me gusta para nada cuando esta cerca de ti y te mira como si fueras algo apetitoso que comer. Con esto no te estoy pidiendo que lo alejes de tu vida y de los bebes, jamas te pediría eso. Lo que quiero es que entienda que ya no estas con él. Que tú estas empezando una nueva vida... conmigo.**

**-Lo sé, mi amor. Por eso quiero hablar con él y dejarle claro de una vez por todas quien es la dueña de mi corazón-** Rachel desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y se acerco a su novia. **-¿Será que puedo besarte sin que mi mamá nos descubra?**

**-De poder podemos, pero... ¿Seremos capaces de detenernos después?-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa picara en los labios, eliminando la distancia entre los labios de ella y Rachel. Estuvieron un buen rato compartiendo besos y caricias hasta que la pasión y el deseo comenzaba a hacerse presente en el interior del auto y decidieron parar si no querían ser descubiertas. **-Muero por hacer el amor contigo de nuevo.**

**-Yo deseo lo mismo-** susurro Rachel con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar la respiración. **-Será mejor que bajemos del auto, de lo contrario te dejare sin ropa aquí mismo.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada pero tenia las mejillas ruborizadas. Rachel bajó primero y ella rebusco entre su bolso en busca de la cámara fotográfica que llevo con la intención de fotografiar todo lo acontecido ese fin de semana. Cuando llego al lado de Rachel, la tomo por la cintura y con la cámara en la mano, se auto fotografió junto a su novia.

**-Pienso armar un álbum de fotos de este fin de semana-** confeso Quinn con timidez y emoción mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de Shelby. **-Ademas de en mi recuerdos, quiero guardar este fin de semana en fotografías. Es nuestro primer fin de semana como novias y con Beth.**

Rachel iba a responder a eso que estaba diciendo Quinn, pero se vio interrumpida por Shelby que abrió la puerta de su casa. La morena estaba al borde de las lagrimas debido a la emoción que sentía. Quinn le hablaba con el corazón y eso la enamoraba cada día más. Ninguno de sus novios anteriores le había dicho aquellas cosas tan lindas haciendo que su corazón bombeara de felicidad.

**-Hola-** saludo Shelby sacándola de su burbuja. **-Pasen están como en su casa.**

**-Confieso que no tengo buenos recuerdos de la ultima vez que estuve aquí-** confeso Quinn bajando la mirada. La ultima vez que estuve allí había discutido con la madre de Rachel gritándole cosas hirientes.

**-No hablemos de eso mejor-** repuso Shelby mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa. Le sorprendió ver que Rachel no quitaba la mirada de Quinn y sonreía de una manera especial.** -¿Quieren ver a Beth?**

**-Me muero por verla-** soltó Quinn mirando a una milésima de segundo a Rachel que la miraba completamente enamorada.

Shelby se fue de la habitación y para Quinn fue una eternidad. Después de unos minutos Corcoran apareció con Beth en brazos y fue como volver a respirar con normalidad. Frente a ella la niña rubia la miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y ternura. Quinn se acerco con lentitud para no asustarla. Rachel aprovecho que la rubia le dio su bolso, saco la cámara fotográfica y la fotografió saludando a Beth con un beso en la frente.

**-¿Fotógrafa personal?-** bromeo Shelby mirando a Rachel que sacaba una foto tras otra.

**-Dijiste que querías guardar este fin de semana no solo en tu memoria, sino también en fotografías y eso es lo que hago-** se defendió Rachel cuando Quinn la miro con desconcierto.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando. Shelby les contó que aun no había hablado con Puck pero que la madre de éste le prometió que lo contactaría. Rachel hablaba de su nueva vida en New York pero sin quitar los ojos de Quinn, que jugaba con Beth un poco más apartadas de ellas. La bebé parecía no tener problemas para interactuar con la rubia y eso la hacia sonreír.

**-Se ven adorable juntas, ¿No?-** pregunto Shelby mirando atentamente a la morena que parecía perdida en otro mundo. Sabia que se estaba perdiendo de algo. La mirada de Rachel hacia a Quinn era la de una chica enamorada. Tenia sentimientos encontrados al respecto si eso era asi. Eran su hija biológica y la madre de su hija adoptiva de quien hablaba, ¿Cómo debía sentirse al respecto? ¿Aceptarlas y formar una gran familia todos juntos, o rechazarlas y negarse la posibilidad de recuperar el cariño de Rachel y arrebatarle a Quinn la oportunidad de ver crecer a Beth?

**-Hermosas-** respondió Rachel inconscientemente con una sonrisa enamorada. **-Quinn esta muy emocionada con la nueva oportunidad que le estas dando. Trata de dar lo mejor de si cada día para hacerte saber que no te equivocaste al darle esa posibilidad. Gracias por hacer eso posible.**

**-Rachel, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes o te ofendas?-** cuestiono Shelby después de unos minutos. La morena asintió y su madre continuo: **-He notado como miras a Quinn o como hablas de ella y lo haces de una forma especial, como si la vieras más que una amiga, ¿Ella... ella te gusta?**

La morena dejo de observar a su novia y miro a Shelby completamente sorprendida. No se esperaba esa pregunta, tampoco esperaba ser tan obvia. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que estaba enamorada de Quinn y Shelby se lo tomaba de la peor manera? Si Shelby no aceptaba su relación Quinn perdería la oportunidad que estaba teniendo y ella no podía permitir que la chica que amaba perdiera algo tan valioso como lo era su pequeña hija.

**-Rachel, no te juzgare si es asi. Tampoco estas obligada a responderme-** continuo Shelby cuando la diva bajo la mirada y no le respondió a su pregunta. **-Ya sé que a lo largo de estoy años nuestra relación fue casi nula e inexistente, pero eres mi hija y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Quiero que confíes en mi.**

**-Mi respuesta afectara a Quinn y no quiero que ella pierda la oportunidad que le estas dando-** susurro Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Quinn la primera vez que nos vimos en New York: La homosexualidad no es un tema tabú en mi vida. Tú fuiste criada por dos hombres y el año pasado Santana formo parte de mi coro en McKinley, asi que... no te juzgare si ella te gusta-** decía Shelby acariciando el hombro de su hija que le sonrió con melancolía. **-Quinn es hermosa, inteligente, segura y a pesar de haber sido un poco despiadada conmigo el año pasado, la comprendí. Por que lo que ella realmente quería era tener algo a lo que aferrarse y luchar por eso. Es por eso que le di esta nueva oportunidad. No quiero que pierda el rumbo de su vida otra vez.**

**-Estoy enamorada de Quinn-** susurro Rachel mientras las lagrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Shelby sonrió y sin pedirle permiso la abrazó. Sabia que a la morena aquello le había costado, pero agradecía esa cuota de confianza que estaba poniendo en ella. No le molestaba que su hija estuviera enamorada de una mujer. Es más, su mente fantaseo con una posible relación con Quinn por que sabia que la diva era una buena influencia para la rubia y eso significaba una buena influencia para Beth. Sin saber que su hija biológica ya estaba manteniendo una relación con la rubia.

**-Espérame aquí-** le susurro Shelby a Rachel cuando se separaron del abrazo. **-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

Corcoran se fue en dirección a su dormitorio mientras Quinn se acercaba a su novia con Beth en brazos.

**-Parece que tiene una obsesión por mi cabello-** bromeo la rubia mientras su hija le tiraba de los mechones rubio. -**No deja de tocarlo y de tirarlo.**

**-Shelby me pregunto si tú me gustabas-** murmuro Rachel mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Beth. Quinn la miro con los ojos abiertos y la morena le regalo un pequeño beso en los labios. **-Tranquila que no dije que estamos juntas, solo le dije que estaba enamorada de ti y parece aceptarlo.**

**-Se lo diremos lo más pronto posible, lo prometo-** susurro Quinn mirándola. **-Primero déjame que me enfrente a mi suegro Hiram. Si logro sobrevivir a él, me enfrentaré a Corcoran. Le gritare que te amo con todo mi corazón.**

**-Te amo-** dijo la morena moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido por que en ese momento Shelby hacia acto de presencia trayendo en las manos una caja grande.

**-Es para ti, ábrelo-** repuso Shelby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirando a Rachel.

**-Shelby, no era necesario que hicieras esto-** alago la morena cuando abrió la caja y se encontró con una gran cantidad de ropa de bebé con colores neutros haciendo emocionar a la diva. **-Gracias, esto es hermoso. Es un lindo gesto de tu parte.**

**-No sabia el sexo de los gemelos, por eso compre una variedad de diferente colores...-** informaba Shelby pero se quedo callada cuando recibió el abrazo impulsivo de Rachel que casi caen al suelo juntas.

Quinn miraba todo con Beth en brazos pero se las ingenio para tomar su cámara fotográfica e inmortalizar aquel momento en que su novia compartía algo tan especial como lo era un abrazo con su madre.

**-Creo que ya te ganaste una hermana y dos sobrinos, Beth-** le susurro Quinn a su hija que la miro con confusión mientras rodeada con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Quinn.

- 0 -

Nuevo Cap. Perdón la tardanza. El de mañana viernes lo subiré por la noche (Hora Argentina)

Como siempre Gracias por todo y a todos!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos! :)


	24. Capitulo 24 - Los Balbuceos De Beth

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 24 - Los Balbuceos de Beth... y Los De Finn.**

Quinn estaba en el interior de su auto rumbo hacia la casa de Shelby aquel sábado por la mañana. La tarde anterior había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando con Beth en compañía de Rachel y su madre biológica.

Le gustaba la dinámica que se había formado entre Rachel y Shelby. Sabia que la morena estaba feliz con el regalo que Corcoran le obsequio para los gemelos. Ese era un buen gran paso para intentar mantener una relación madre e hija adecuada. Después estaba el hecho de que Shelby estaba medio al tanto de que algo pasaba entre ellas y parecía tomárselo de la mejor manera, al menos de parte de Rachel asi era. Quinn rogaba en su interior que a ella también la aceptara, después de todo era su "suegra" y si acepto a su hija biológica, prácticamente podría aceptarla a ella.

Antes de partir de la casa de Shelby, la noche anterior, la mujer acepto la petición de Quinn de pasar todo el sábado con Beth. Quinn quería presentársela a su madre, quería disfrutar de su hija un poco más que solo un par de horas y todo un día parecía ser mejor opción que nada.

Después de salir de allí, Quinn llevo a Rachel a su casa aunque le hubiese gustado dormir con ella, pero no creería prudente ni adecuado hacerle el amor a su novia estando en la casa de su madre y que ésta estuviera en la habitación de al lado mientras ella se entregaba a Rachel.

Ahora allí estaba, un sábado por la mañana, en busca de su hija en compañía de Santana que dormía con la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla. Atendió rápidamente cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar:

**-Hola, mi amor. Buenos días-** saludo Quinn colocando el altavoz para manejar mejor y poder hablar con su novia.

**-¿Estas conduciendo mientras hablas conmigo por teléfono?-** fue el saludo de Rachel del otro lado. **-Quinn, sabes que...**

**-Tranquila. Puse el altavoz y tengo a una persona durmiendo en el auto, asi que agradecería que bajaras un poco la voz-** Bromeo Quinn mirando a Santana que gruño en sueños.

**-¿Estas con Beth?-** grito Rachel con emoción. **-Lo siento... ya entendí, debo bajar la voz y...**

**-Ya cállate de una vez, Berry-** intervino Santana sin abrir los ojos. **-¿Sabes lo perturbador que es dormir y escuchar tu voz en sueños? En este momento siento las irrefrenables ganas de hacer contigo lo que hago con mi despertador, pero si hago eso, Quinnie me hará lo mismo a mi.**

**-Dalo por hecho que asi lo haré-** confirmo Quinn sin despegar los ojos de su camino.

**-Lo siento, Santana-** se disculpo Rachel en voz baja y Quinn le lanzo una mirada asesina a Santana. **-Como sea, ¿Estas con Beth, Q?**

**-No, estoy yendo a buscarla-** respondió Quinn. **-Luego la llevare a casa para que mamá pueda estar un tiempo con ella. Tú también estarás allí, ¿no?**

**-Mmm... Llegare cerca del mediodía. Me encontraré con Finn para hablar con él-** murmuro la morena. Sabia que

Quinn no aprobaba eso y el gruñido por parte de la rubia asi se lo confirmo. **-Amor, sabes que es necesario que lo haga. Estaré bien, Quinn. Confía en mi.**

Aquel "confía en mi" descoloco a Quinn. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella, pero no confiaba en Finn. No sabia como el chico reaccionaria cuando estuviera hablando con Rachel, temía que le hiciera daño. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que el chico no le pondría una mano encima a la diva pero por otra parte no quería confiarse mucho en eso. Estaba segura de que hasta que no volviera a tener a Rachel a su lado sana y salva no se quedaría tranquila.

**-Promete que pase lo pase me llamaras. Si no llegas para el mediodía iré a buscarte-** advirtió Quinn. -**Prométeme que te cuidaras, Rachel. Hablo en serio.**

**-Lo prometo-** respondió la morena.** -Te llamo en cuanto termine de hablar con él. Te amo, Quinn.**

**-Te amo, mi amor-** respondió la rubia antes de que finalizara la llamada.

Santana, que ya estaba un poco más despierta, vio el estado de tensión y nerviosismo en el que entro Quinn, asi que decidió ayudarla.

**-¿Sabes por que te pedí que vinieses conmigo en este viaje?-** pregunto la latina en voz baja y eso llamo la atención de Quinn. Su amiga parecía vulnerable y tímida. **-Le pediré a Britt que sea mi novia nuevamente... Necesitaba que estuvieras cerca de mi por si ella no acepta. Necesito el apoyo de mi mejor amiga.**

**-No debes preocuparte, San-** respondió Quinn acariciándole el hombro a su amiga. **-Ella te ama.**

**-Lo sé, pero aun asi querías que estuvieras aquí... conmigo-** susurro Santana agradecida por el apoyo de su amiga.** -Por eso ahora seré yo quien este contigo. Asi que... Deten el auto.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Iras a ver a Brittany ahora?-** cuestiono Quinn con desconcierto. **-Santana estamos yendo a buscar a mi hija, ¿Podríamos...**

**-Ya lo sé, por eso mismo. Tú iras a buscar a Beth mientras yo voy a vigilar que el troglodita no la lastime ni le haga nada a Rach, ¿Ok?-** repuso Santana quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

**-No te estoy entendiendo-** dijo Quinn mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

**-La mirada en el camino. No quiero formar parte del equipo de los ruedas donde tu y Artie son los fundadores y directores-** Quinn dejo de mirarla e hizo lo que la latina le pidió. **-Iré con Rachel, para asegurarme de que a tu diva no le pase nada mientras tú vas a buscar a mi sobrina. Luego nos encontraremos en la casa de tu mamá-** informo Santana saliendo del auto de Quinn, pero antes de desaparecer del todo se acerco a la ventanilla y le dijo a la rubia: **-No creas que esto te saldrá gratis, ya encontrare la forma de cobrármela.**

**-También te quiero, Santana-** ironizo Quinn aunque por dentro esta agradecida de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga por ella.** -Si las cosas se complican llámame. Iré a buscar a Beth, la llevare a casa y la dejare con Judy un momento. Luego iré a buscarlas a ti y Rachel, ¿Ok?**

**-No te preocupes, Fabray-** contesto la latina con una sonrisa. **-Mientras yo este presente ese gigantón no le hará nada a mi Hobbit preferido. Te veo más tarde.**

**-Santana...-** Grito Quinn haciendo que la latina volviera sobre sus pasos. Cuando la latina se puso de nuevo en la ventanilla, la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios:** -Gracias por hacer esto. Te quiero, latina.**

**-Agradecería que no me asquees desde temprano con tanta dulzura-** replico Santana, pero después sonrió. **-De nada, Fabray. También te quiero, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Nos vemos en la casa de tu mamá.**

Después de eso la latina se fue y Quinn emprendió el viaje hacia la casa de Shelby. Durante el resto del camino no se saco a Rachel de la cabeza. Sabia que Santana la cuidaría pero aun asi no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

Cuando llego a la casa de Shelby, la mujer la hizo pasar y le entregó el bolso con las cosas de Beth mientras ella iba en busca de la pequeña. Cuando Beth vio a Quinn se le formo una tímida sonrisa que emociono a la rubia por que significaba que Beth empezaba a reconocerla a encariñarse con ella. Shelby le pregunto a Quinn por Rachel y la rubia le dijo que estaba bien omitiendo el encuentro de la morena con su ex novio.

**-Llámame cualquier cosa que necesites o suceda-** pidió Shelby. **-Tengo una reunión de trabajo dentro de unas horas pero aun asi estaré pendiente por si necesitas algo, ¿Esta bien?**

**-Esta bien. Te la traigo en la tarde como acordamos-** recordó Quinn. **-Nos veremos más tarde, Shelby.**

**-Saluda de mi parte a Rachel, Quinn-** pidió Corcoran dejando una caricia en el hombro de Quinn. **-Nos vemos más tarde.**

Quinn salio de la casa de la madre adoptiva de Beth y acomodo a la pequeña en el asiento trasero de su auto con mucha seguridad mientras la bebé jugaba con su cabello. Una vez que estuvo todo asegurado entorno a Beth,

Quinn se sentó en asiento delantero y emprendió viaje hasta la casa de su madre.

**-¿Lista para conocer a la abuela Judy?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija con una sonrisa mientras Beth jugaba con un sonajero en su silla de viaje.

**-¿Udy?-** balbuceo Beth y a Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por lo que acababa de decir su hija.

**-¿Qué has dicho, mi vida?-** le pregunto la rubia mirando a su hija que aplaudía con emoción.

**-¡Udy!-** Exclamo Beth y Quinn no lo resistió mucho más y acerco a su hija para apretujarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos.

/-/

**-Ya estoy aquí, Finn. Dime lo que tengas que decirme por que tengo cosas que hacer más tarde-** Repuso Rachel una vez que llego a su encuentro con Finn.

Estuvieron como más de diez minutos en silencio en la casa que el chico compartía con su madre y su padrastro, el padre de Kurt Hummel. Rachel no se sentía cómoda en aquella situación pero era necesario para que dejara de estorbar en su relación con Quinn.

**-Rachel, yo te amo-** fue lo primero que le dijo Finn y la morena cerro los ojos con resignación. **-Yo todavía...**

**-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir por que será la ultima vez que lo haga-** interrumpió Rachel mirándolo seriamente. **-Hasta que mis hijos no nazcan tú seras uno de los posibles padres. Esa es la única manera en la que te veré y la que te veo desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Rachel, no estoy entendiendo que quieres decir con todo eso-** Repuso Finn.

**-Bueno si le das un iPod a un indio tampoco sabrá encenderlo-** intervino una voz desde la puerta. Finn y Rachel miraron hacia la puerta y allí estaba Santana mirándolos con los brazos cruzados. **-Ni siquiera eres capaz de cerrar bien una puerta, Hudson.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Santana?-** cuestiono Hudson levantándose de su asiento y enfrentando a la latina. **-No recuerdo haberte invitado...**

**-Me importa una mierda si me invitaste o no-** replico Santana acercándose a Rachel y parándose en su espalda cerca de la ventana. **-Vine aquí para asegurarme de que Rachel esta bien. Un enano en Gigantolandia no es lo más sensato, pueden comerla viva.**

**-Cierra tu...**

**-Finn ¿podemos seguir hablando? Ignora a Santana-** sugirió Rachel mirándolo seriamente.

El chico se acerco a ella nuevamente pero sin dejar de mirar a Santana que le sonrió con superioridad y eso molesto más a Finn.

**-Como te decía...-** Continuo la morena mirándolo directamente a los ojos. **-Finn tú sabes muy bien lo importante que fuiste para mi, sabes lo mucho que significaste en mi vida. Es más, estas a un paso de ser el padre de mis hijos, pero eso no significa que vuelva a verte como el chico del cual me enamore en el instituto...**

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto el chico intentando tomarla de la mano pero Rachel lo rechazo y Santana lo miro con una ceja levantada. **-Rachel, te amo.**

**-Pero yo ya no lo hago-** replico Rachel intentando no sonar tan dura e insensible. **-Amo a Quinn. Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí. Finn necesito que entiendas que yo amo a Quinn, que planeo un futuro con ella y no dejare que nadie, ni siquiera tú, lo arruines-** Rachel respiro con profundidad antes de continuar: **-Finn es importante que entiendas que yo estoy con Quinn ahora, por que si tú eres el padre de los gemelos tendrás que verla por mucho tiempo por que no pienso dejarla ir. La amo, Finn. La amo como jamas ame a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti te ame como la amo a ella.**

**-Rachel, no puedes dejarme-** exigió Finn levantándose de su asiento.

Santana se alejo de la ventana y fue en busca de algo que Rachel no llego a descifrar de que se trataba pero estaba segura de que la escena que se llevo a cabo en su departamento, cuando les anuncio a Finn y a Brody que seria madre, se repetiría de nuevo en aquel momento.

**-Finn, eres importante para mi. Te repito eres uno de lo posibles padres de mis hijos, pero amo a Quinn y quiero que respetes eso-** decía Rachel mirando al chico pero su mirada se desvió cuando vio que Santana se acercaba a Finn por su espalda con una escoba en la mano.

**-Rachel, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que aun me amas-** pidió Finn tomándola del brazo con un poco de brusquedad.

**-Finn, me lastimas. Suéltame, por favor-** suplico Rachel cuando el agarre de Finn se hizo más profundo.

De repente, todo paso muy rápido. Finn estaba en el suelo sujetándose la entrepierna y gritando de dolor mientras que Santana estaba con la escoba en la mano en la espalda del chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue en ese momento que Rachel entendió los movimientos que había realizado la latina.

Santana, como Finn estaba de espaldas a ella y con las piernas entreabiertas, coló el palo de la escoba por ahí y cuando éste se puso pesado le golpeo la entrepierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo con las manos en su parte intima.

**-Rachel, espérame afuera-** ordeno Santana y la morena automáticamente la miro con desconcierto y asombro. **-Rachel, si trajiste auto espérame en él. Sino llama a Quinn y dile que nos pase a buscar. No quiero excusas. Hazme lo que te digo.**

Rachel seguía mirándola con asombro pero aun asi le hizo caso y salio del interior de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Aun no se creía lo que Santana le había hecho a Finn. Todo por defenderla a ella. Decidió entrar al auto de sus padres y esperar a la latina allí.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa de la madre de Finn, Santana se había arrodillado frente al chico y lo miraba atentamente mientras Hudson seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

**-Esto solo es un adelanto de lo que te puedo llegar hacer si sigues siendo un completo idiota-** advirtió Santana. **-Finn, eres un buen chico, lo suficientemente inteligente para saber y comprender que Quinn y Rachel realmente se aman, ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarlas como lo hiciste conmigo el año pasado?**

**-Amo... a Ra-Rachel-** dijo entrecortadamente Finn con rabia y dolor en los ojos.

**-Pero ella ya no te ama-** dictamino Santana levantándose del suelo pero sin dejar de mirar a Finn que le lanzo una mirada de odio. **-Entiéndelo de una maldita vez Finn. Mis chicas se aman, y aunque a veces me asquean de tanta dulzura que desparraman por ahí, son felices juntas y yo no pienso permitir que un idiota como tú perturbe esa felicidad. Te lo diré una vez y es mejor que lo entiendas-** amenazo Santana tomando el rostro de Finn obligandolo a que la mirase. **-Vuelve a meterte con mis chicas y ya no tendrán que preocuparte por un dolor de testículos por que yo me encargare de cortártelos con una tijera oxidada. Estas advertido, Hudson.**

/-/

**-¡Mamá!-** Llamo Quinn entrando a su casa con Beth en brazos y dejando el bolso de la bebé en un rincón. **-Mamá, ¿Donde estas?**

**-Estoy en la sala, Quinnie-** contesto su madre levantándose del sofá con un libro en la mano y yendo hacia donde estaba su hija.

**-Espera ahí-** ordeno a Quinn a su madre intentado ocultar a Beth detrás de la pared que las cubría, pero la pequeña se movía. **-Shhh... Quieta, mi vida-** le pidió la rubia en un susurro a su hija. Luego levanto la voz y se dirigió a su madre:** -Quieta ahí mamá. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.**

Judy la miro con el ceño fruncido en clara señal de desconcierto y Quinn saco a Beth de su escondite. Su madre se llevo las manos a la boca dejando caer el libro al suelo. Miro a Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos y la rubia sonrió con dulzura y felicidad.

**-Quinn, ¿ella es... Beth?-** pregunto Judy con emoción acercándose a la pequeña que la miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

**-Mami, te presento a Beth-** presento Quinn con los ojos vidriosos.** -Beth, te presento a la abuela Judy.**

**-¿Udy?-** volvió a balbucear Beth causando que un sollozo saliera de la boca de Judy que miraba a su hija y su nieta alternativamente. Quinn asintió respondiendole un si a la pregunta de la niña y ésta exclamo con emoción: **-¡Udy!**

**-Ve con la abuela Judy, Beth-** repuso Quinn pasándola la niña a su madre pero ésta la miro con desconcierto y negó con la cabeza. **-Cárgala, mamá. Que la niña empiece a reconocerte.**

Judy hizo lo que su hija le pidió y cargo a la niña en brazos. Beth automáticamente le toco el pelo a su abuela y luego estiro su mano para acariciar el de Quinn.

**-No te preocupes que no te arrancara el pelo-** aseguro Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Solo lo toca, creo que trata de comprobar si es igual al de ella.**

**-Tiene tu misma sonrisa, Quinnie-** dictamino Judy limpiándose el resto de lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. **-Y tus mismos ojos. Es igual a ti cuando eras bebé.**

**-Con la diferencia que es más hermosa y menos malhumorada-** dijo una voz entrando a la casa haciendo que las tres mujeres se giraban para ver de quien se trataba.

**-Santana, ¿Cómo es posible que siempre aparezcas de la nada?-** cuestiono Quinn con asombro y un dejo de sarcasmo.

**-Soy como las enfermedades, Quinnie. Aparezco cuando menos te lo esperas-** respondió Santana entrando a la sala con el brazo de Rachel entrelazado al de ella. **-Hola Judy, hola Beth.**

**-Hola-** saludo Rachel con timidez, algo que enterneció a Quinn. La morena tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por que era la primera vez que estaba en un mismo lugar con Judy como su suegra. La ultima vez que se vieron, Judy era la madre de Quinn, ahora era su suegra y eso la ponía nerviosa.

**-Hola, Rachel ¿Cómo estas?-** pregunto Judy con amabilidad sonriendole a la novia de su hija. **-Beth saluda a Rachel.**

**-Ven aquí-** le ordeno Quinn a Rachel tomándola por los hombros para abrazarla. **-¿Cómo fue todo?**

**-Luego te cuento-** murmuro Rachel sin entrar de detalles. Sabia que la rubia hablaba de su encuentro con Finn. -**Hola, Judy. Estoy bien, ¿y usted? Hola, Beth.**

**-¡Udy!-** exclamo Beth al escuchar nuevamente el nombre de su abuela. Automáticamente Rachel y Santana la miraron a ella y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Quinn.

**-Quiso decir "Judy". Cuando fui a buscarla la casa de Shelby le pregunte si quería ver a la abuela Judy y desde entonces no ha parado de decir "Udy"-** Explico Quinn con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**-Ven con la tía Tana-** le dijo Santana a Beth estirándole los brazos a la pequeña que la miro unos minutos como si la estuviera analizando. Después se arrojo a los brazos de la latina.

**-Ia Ana-** balbuceo Beth, causando el asombro de todas las presentes. Santana la miraba con una sonrisa especial la misma que siempre tenia reservadas a Brittany, aquella que tenia la mezcla perfecta entre el orgullo y la ternura.

**-A ver si eres lista para nombrar a otras personas-** le dijo Santana a Beth que levanto una ceja como si la hubiese entendido y aceptara el desafío propuesto por la latina. Que justo en ese momento señalaba a Rachel. **-Ella es... Hobbit.**

**-Obbit-** balbuceo Beth causando la risa en todas.

**-No, Beth. Ella es Rachel-** corrigió Quinn intentando ponerse seria. **-Rachel.**

**-Chel-** repitió Beth con sus palabras causando la emoción en Quinn y Rachel que se miraron al mismo tiempo sonriéndose completamente feliz.

**-Y ella es mami Quinnie-** siguió Santana para molestar a Quinn con su sobrenombre, pero al mismo tiempo quería que la pequeña le dijera "mamá" a la rubia.

**-Mami innie-** balbuceo la pequeña rubia causando las lagrimas en Quinn que se soltó del abrazo de Rachel y se acerco a su hija para mirarla y regalarle un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba feliz, sentía su corazón latir con emoción y orgullo. Era la primera vez que su hija la llamaba "Mami". le hubiese gustado guardar ese momento en un fotografía y como si Rachel le hubiese leído la mente ya estaba con su cámara fotográfica en la mano, sacándole una foto en donde se podía apreciar a Judy mirando la escena con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios, Santana con Beth en brazos y Quinn mirando a su hija con orgullo, felicidad y ternura.

**-Me pareció que les gustaría tener una fotografía de este momento-** murmuro Rachel con timidez cuando todas las miraron.

**-Te amo tanto-** fue la respuesta de Quinn y sin importarle que estuviera su madre presente se acerco a su novia y le regalo un beso en los labios.

**-También te amo-** coincidió Rachel con dulzura. Después le digirió una mirada de disculpas a Judy cuando recordó que no estaban solas en aquel lugar. **-Lo siento, Judy. Ah... Ahora que estamos todos aquí, quería decirles que papá esta organizando una cena para esta noche y me dijo que podía invitarlas. Asi que, me gustaría mucho que fueran esta noche a casa a cenar.**

**-¿Nosotros también estamos invitados?-** cuestiono una voz entrando a la sala y todos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba.** -Quinnie, los grillos volvieron a intentar entrar a tu casa. Hola, Rachel. Hola, Judy. Hola, San. Hola, hija nueva del futuro.**

Brittany estaba tomada del brazo de Eleonor del lado izquierdo y del otro lado estaba Kurt, que miraba a Beth con ternura.

**-No, Britt. Con Eleonor ya tenemos suficiente "hija del futuro"-** aclaro Santana jugando con Beth en sus brazos. **-Es Beth, la hija de Quinn. Jugaste con ella cuando fuiste a visitarnos-** Después la latina se dirigió nuevamente a la bebe y le señalo a Brittany: **-Beth, ella es la tía Brittany.**

**-Ia ittany-** balbuceo Beth después de mirar a Brittany de la misma forma que lo hizo con Santana. Brittany comenzó a saltar de arriba a abajo con emoción.

**-Ella es Eleonor-** continuo Santana sintiendo como Britt se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura susurrándole algo asi como: _"Te queda lindo un bebé en brazos"_. **-Pero como es largo puedes decirle "Eleo".**

**-Elo-** dijo Beth mirando a Quinn y estirando sus brazos para que ésta la cargara. Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a su hija y le presento al único chico que estaba en la sala.

**-Beth, él es el tío Kurt-** Beth repitió el mismo procedimiento que utilizo con Brittany y Santana y cuando pareció reconocerlo, le sonrió.

**-Io Ur-** balbuceo Beth.

**-Creo que ya fue suficiente presentaciones por hoy. No quiero que mi nieta se canse-** repuso Judy dejando una suave caricia en la nariz de Beth. **-¿Qué les parece si me ayudan a preparar el almuerzo y luego almorzamos en el patio todos juntos?-** Propuso Judy mientras todos asentían.** -Tomemoslo como la introducción a la cena de esta noche en casa de los Berry, ¿No es asi, Rachel?**

La morena se sintió agradecida de que la madre de Quinn tuviera ese trato tan cordial y amable para con ella. Parecía ser un buen comienzo en la relación suegra-nuera y ella no podía evitar sonreír por que sabia que para su novia, aunque no lo dijera, era importante que su madre y su novia se llevaran bien.

**-Es asi, Judy-** confirmo la morena regalándole su mejor sonrisa. **-¿Le parece bien si la ayudo con el almuerzo, al menos con el vegetariano?**

**-Me parece perfecto-** accedió Judy dedicándole una sonrisa a Rachel y otra a Quinn, que la miro agradecida.

Después de eso Judy les hizo una seña a los demás para que la acompañasen a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo dejando a Quinn sola en la sala con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro y su hija en brazos.

**-Te amo, mi vida-** le susurro Quinn a Beth que la miro con una sonrisa y le regalo un beso en la mejilla a su madre, que exploto de felicidad.

- 0 -

Como siempre Gracias por todo y a todos!

Perdón por la tardanza, se supone que este es el capitulo del viernes pero se me paso un poco y ya es sábado pasado la medianoche.

Bueno... Que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes!

Besos & Abrazos!


	25. Capitulo 25 - La Cena Con Los Berry

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 25 - La Cena Con Los Berry**

La hora de la cena se acercaba y eso ponía nerviosa a Quinn. No por cenar con su familia y sus amigos, sino por enfrentarse al padre de Rachel. Sabia que Hiram Berry la tenia en su lista negra debido a todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar a la morena a lo largo de los años en el instituto. Sabia que dijera lo que dijera el hombre siempre la miraría con desconfianza.

Los nervios no solo se debía a su encuentro con Hiram. La cena era para oficializar su relación con Rachel frente a las personas que las querían y ellas querían, eso incluía a la madre biológica de su novia.

Lo había consultado con Rachel y juntas decidieron que era momento de decirle a Shelby que estaban juntas, que se amaban. Quinn temblaba de solo pensar que Shelby la rechazaría. Una cosa era que la aceptara con su enamoramiento por una mujer y otra muy diferente que la mujer en cuestión sea su propia hija. Por otro lado también temía que aquello afectara el progreso que estaba teniendo en su relación con Beth. La pequeña parecía reconocerla, hasta le pedía ser cargada y le obsequiaba pequeños besos en su mejilla. No quería perder todo aquello, pero sabia que mentir u ocultar cosas no era la mejor opción. Debía hablar con Shelby... cuanto antes.

Por eso esa misma tarde la había llamado por teléfono invitándola a la cena en lo de Rachel. Shelby parecía un poco sorprendida pero aun asi aceptó. Ahora Quinn tendría que enfrentarse, no a un suegro, sino dos. Con Leroy estaba todo más que bien por que el hombre veía el amor que desprendían una por la otra, asi que si ellas eran felices, él seria.

Ya eran cerca de las 20:00 cuando Quinn, junto con su madre y Beth, llego a la casa de los Berry. Le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos ¿Asi se habrán sentido su ex novios al enfrentarse a su padre? ¿O a su madre? Ya que el único que se enfrento a su padre fue Finn, Sam tuvo que enfrentarse a su madre, Joe solo había hablado una sola vez con la mujer y Puck solo fue algo casual.

El recibimiento de Rachel junto con su padre Leroy la regresaron a la realidad. Leroy la saludo amablemente a ella y a su madre e hija. La niña parecía no querer despegarse ni un momento de Quinn y eso le generaba un poco de paz. Los cinco entraron a la sala de los Berry donde todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Quinn hubiese observado mejor si no hubiese estado a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Cuando vio llegar a sus amigos los nervios cesaron un poco pero no se fueron del todo. Santana entro con Brittany de la mano, un poco más atrás entraba Eleonor tomada del brazo derecho de Kurt y del lado izquierdo estaba Brody. ¿Brody? ¿Qué hacia ahí Weston? No le molestaba la presencia del chico pero le sorprendió no saber que él estaría presente también.

**-¿Cómo esta mi rubia preferida?-** pregunto Brody acercándose a Quinn para abrazarla.

**-Pensé que yo era tu rubia preferida, Brody-** intervino Brittany bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Quinn sonrió cuando Weston se acerco a Britt, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, y la levanto del suelo en un abrazo fraternal y tierno. El chico de ojos azules parecía estar dando lo mejor de si para mostrarse tal cual era en realidad. En el ultimo tiempo Quinn y él habían entablado algún tipo de amistad y hasta se tenían confianza uno al otro. Rachel miraba todo con un dejo de celos pero sabia que ambos chicos lo hacían para tener una relación cordial por el futuro que les esperaba a ellos y a los gemelos.

**-Tú eres mi rubia de ojos azules preferida y Quinn es mi rubia de ojos verdes preferida-** contesto Brody sonriendole a Britt. **-Además te traje un regalo... Les traje un regalo-** se corrigió cuando Eleonor le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Brody no mentía cuando dijo que Brittany le recordaba a su prima por eso la había adoptado como tal. Sabia que meterse con la chica de Santana era firmar tu sentencia de muerte y no quería que la latina remarcara más su nombre en su lista negra.

Estuvieron un rato hablando entre todos hasta que Hiram hizo su aparición en la sala saludando a todos cordialmente, obviamente, y por ultimo dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Quinn.

**-Antes de la cena me gustaría hablar contigo, Quinn-** repuso Hiram llamando la atención de toda y causando más nervios en Quinn.

**-Por supuesto, Señor Berry. Pero antes me gustaría esperar a alguien, ¿Si puede ser?**

Hiram no respondió por que se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la casa. Leroy rápidamente fue a ver de quien se trataba y se llevo una sorpresa enorme cuando frente a él se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Shelby Corcoran portando una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Yo la invite, Señores Berry-** aclaro Quinn mirando alternativamente a Hiram y Leroy. **-Ahora si podemos hablar, señor Hiram. Shelby es la persona que faltaba.**

Shelby saludo a todos en la sala pero su expresión de sorpresa no había desaparecido. Hiram le hizo una seña a Quinn de que lo siguiese. Antes de irse, Rachel se acerco a su novia y le regalo un beso tierno en los labios sorprendiendo, aun más, a Shelby. Quinn paso por al lado de la mujer y la tomo por los hombro haciéndole entender que debían seguir a Hiram. Detrás de ellas también venia Leroy, con una expresión de tranquilidad.

El padre de Rachel las guió hasta lo que parecía ser su despacho o una biblioteca familiar, ya que había varios libros, dos sofás de color beige y un poco más apartado un escritorio, donde había retrato con fotos de Rachel cuando era pequeña, algo que hizo enternecer a Quinn.

**-¿ Podrían explicarme que significa todo esto?-** cuestiono Shelby mirando tanto a Quinn como a Hiram con el ceño fruncido.

**-Shelby, tú me dijiste que para que esto funcione no debe haber ni trucos ni mentiras-** empezó Quinn mirando al suelo pero después respiro profundo y levanto la vista con más seguridad para que los padres de Rachel vean que hablaba en serio. **-Todos aquí presentes saben las cosas horribles que le hice a Rachel en el instituto, pero no saben lo mucho que me arrepiento de eso. Si pudiera cambiar algunas cosas lo haría, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hablarles con el corazón y que ustedes me den la oportunidad de demostrar día a día que soy merecedora de su confianza.**

**-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Rachel?-** pregunto Hiram serio mientras Leroy le daba un codazo.

**-Tengo la intención de hacerla feliz, de amarla, de respetarla-** respondió Quinn rápidamente haciendo que Shelby la mirase atentamente. **-Quiero estar a su lado cuando los gemelos nazcan y crezcan. Quiero que ella este a mi lado cuando veamos a Beth crecer-** Quinn le lanzo una fugaz mirada a Shelby que dejo escapar una sonrisa al escuchar lo que decía la rubia. **-Quiero estar a su lado cuando sea una actriz talentosa triunfando en Broadway o cualquier otro teatro. La necesito y quiero en mi vida por que hace que quiera que ser mejor persona...**

**-Es ella, ¿cierto?-** cuestiono Shelby con los ojos vidriosos mirando a Quinn que se tenso al recordar la presencia de la mujer. **-La chica de la que me hablaste en la plaza cuando nos reunimos por primera vez... Era Rachel, ¿verdad?-** Quinn asintió intentando recobrar la seguridad que había desaparecido momentáneamente. **-Tienes ese brillo especial en los ojos que tenias cuando me hablaste de aquella chica, ¡Oh, por dios! mi niña se va a emocionar cuando sepa que es...- **La voz de Shelby se fue apagando hasta que abrió los ojos extremadamente cuando recordó algo, luego grito: **-¡Ya estaba con mi hija cuando hablamos en New York! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?**

**-No fue fácil, Shelby-** se defendió Quinn mientras Leroy e Hiram miraban de un lado a otro entre Quinn y Corcoran. **-Te acababa de confesar que me gustaba una chica y me aceptaste, pero no podía decirte que aquella chica Rachel, tu propia hija. Shelby, me dijiste sin nada de trucos o mentiras y es por eso que ahora te estoy hablando con el corazón. Amo a Rachel-** afirmo Quinn mirando a los tres.** -La amo como jamas he amado a alguien en mi vida. Lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz... a ella y a los gemelos. Obviamente a Beth también, bueno eso teniendo en cuenta de que me permitas seguir viéndola.**

**-Dios, de verdad estas enamorada de Rachel-** dijo Shelby después de unos minutos en silencio, tenso silencio. -**Quinn, no te arrebatare la oportunidad que te estoy dando con Beth solo por que te hayas enamorado de Rachel, pero si quieres que sea una buena suegra contigo tendrás que hacer méritos, por que no permitiré que lastimes a mi hija. Te estaré vigilando de cerca, Fabray.**

**-¿Eso significa que no estas enojada por que tu hija sea mi novia?-** indago Quinn para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

**-Wow... ¿Novia? Increíble-** replico Shelby con los ojos abiertos. **-No, Quinn. No me molesta que estés de novia con Rachel, siempre y cuando la cuides y la respetes.**

**-Lo haré-** prometió Quinn regalándole una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento a la mujer. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Leroy y éste la miraba con una sonrisa.** -Señor Berry, juro que...**

**-No es a mi a quien tienes que convencer, Quinn-** interrumpió Leroy acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído: **-A mi ya me tienes en tu bolsillo-** Luego el hombre se giro hacia Shelby. **-¿Me acompañas a la sala, Shelby? Estoy segura de que hay una niña rubia que quiere verte.**

Shelby asintió y se dirigió a la salida en compañía de Leroy. Cuando paso por al lado de Quinn le dejo una suave caricia en el hombro y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Quinn sabia que a Shelby, al igual que a su madre, le costaba y le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a todo aquello, pero aun asi las apoyaban y eso es lo que importaba.

**-Comprenderás que Rachel es mi única hija, Quinn-** repuso Hiram cuando solo quedaron él y Quinn en la habitación. **-Fue, es y va a ser siempre mi bebé, mi pequeña estrella, mi Rachel. Cuando ves lo que amas crecer te sientes orgulloso y temeroso. Orgulloso por que esa personita que esta creciendo tiene algo de ti, aprende algo de ti cada día y temeroso por que no puedes evitar que a lo largo de su vida hayan cosas que la haga sufrir-** Quinn asintió en entendimiento de lo que decía Hiram por que, a pesar de que Beth era una bebé todavía, ella sentía lo mismo que el hombre.** -No quiero que mi hija sufra en ninguno de los sentidos, pero sé que no puedo evitarlo. Lo único que te pido es que si de verdad la amas como dices no la lastimes. No quiero ver en sus ojos lagrimas que lleven tu nombre, Fabray.**

**-Señor Berry, juro que haré de Rachel la persona más feliz de todas-** dictamino Quinn. **-Es lo único que anhelo desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero la felicidad de su hija y los gemelos. Quiero amarla, cuidarla, protegerla y se lo demostrare.**

**-Tendrás que hacer méritos para salir de mi lista negra, Quinn Fabray-** respondió Hiram saliendo del despacho. Cuando estuvo a salvo sonrió. le gustaba eso de torturar a los posibles novios de su hija... bueno, en este caso, novia. Sabia que Quinn le hablaba con el corazón pero no podía evitar divertirse con la chica que pretendía a su hija.

**-Te diviertes torturando a la pobre chica-** afirmo Leroy sorprendiéndolo.** -Sabes que Quinn habla en serio, ¿no?**

**-Lo sé. Dijo muchas más cosas sinceras de lo que dijo el chico Hudson cuando lo enfrente- **respondió Hiram soltando una carcajada al recordar aquello. **-Lo que me tranquiliza es que por lo menos esta chica no hablo de casamiento, solo de hacerse cargo de los gemelos y de Rachel. En verdad la ama. Pude verlo en sus ojos.**

**-¿Donde dejaron a mi Quinnie?-** pregunto Santana cuando Hiram llego a la sala seguido de Leroy. **-No la mato, ¿cierto, señor Berry?**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamaron Brittany y Eleonor al unisono.** -¡Quinnieeeeee!**

**-Tranquilas, estoy bien-** repuso Quinn llegando a la sala. Rápidamente Britt y Eleo se lanzaron a ella y la hicieron caer. **-¡Auch! Britt, Eleonor... La próxima vez abracenme más despacio.**

Quinn le dedico una sonrisa de tranquilidad y dulzura a Rachel. La morena se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura pero no la beso, Quinn en cambio dejo un beso en la cabeza de ésta bajo la emocionada y atenta mirada de todos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Shelby había entablado una especie de conversación con Judy, Hiram y Leroy donde hablaban de sus hijas cuando eran pequeñas. Leroy le contaba a Shelby cosas de Rachel y Judy contaba cosas de Quinn mientras que Corcoran contaba cosas de Beth haciendo emocionar a la madre de la rubia. Santana, Brody y Kurt estaban inmersos en una disputa donde los tres luchaban por demostrar cual de los tres sabia más de vino. Brittany y Eleonor estaban sentadas al lado de Beth, las tres con las bocas sucias como si le hubiesen errado varias veces a la boca y la comida se les fue para otro lado, manchándose A su lado estaba Rachel, que le dio un apretón de manos y Quinn la miro. La morena tenia un brillo especial en los ojos y Quinn murió de ternura por eso. Con su mano acaricio el vientre de su novia y ésta se estremeció.

**-Ya se te empieza a notar la panza. Pronto comenzaran a moverse-** informo Quinn sin dejar de acariciar el viente de Rachel. **-Dentro de poco ya no podre dormir encima de ti.**

**-Podría dormir yo encima de ti-** respondió Rachel después de soltar una carcajada por la broma de su novia. **-Pero te aplastaría.**

**-Me encanta ser aplastada por ti-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena y esta se sonrojo.

**-Propongo un brindis-** dijo Brody levantándose de su asiento con su copa en la mano. **-Quinn, ¿Haces los honores?**

La rubia se levanto de su asiento imitando la acción de Weston. Respiro con profundidad y después miro a todos con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Todos los aquí presentes saben que esta cena es para oficializar mi noviazgo con Rachel-** Sentencio Quinn aparentando seguridad aunque por dentro se moría de nervios. **-A todos y cada uno de ustedes los considero como mi familia. Es por eso que para mi es muy importante y les agradezco de corazón que nos apoyen en este nuevo camino que planeo recorrer con Rach. Brindo por esto tan hermoso que tenemos y por que pronto seremos todos una gran familia-** termino Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos mientras ésta intentaba no llorar de emoción y felicidad.

**-Salud-** brindo Hiram levantando su copa, sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Quinn.

**-Salud-** dijeron todos al unisono.

**-Amm... yo también tengo algo que decir-** intervino Santana mirando a Brittany que le sonrió. **-Nunca fui buenas con las palabras, al menos no con las palabras tiernas, es por eso que he preparado algo, ¿Lista, Quinnie?**

**-Deja de decirme 'Quinnie', Santana. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que pedírtelo?-** replico Quinn alejándose de su novia yendo hacia donde se dirigía la latina, que tomo dos banquetas y sentó en una de ellas.

**-Necesitaríamos a alguien que sepa tocar la guitarra, pero...-** repuso Santana y Eleonor se levanto de su asiento haciéndole una seña de que esperara, la chica de ojos azules salio momentáneamente de la casa y regreso con una guitarra en la mano.** -Esa es mi hija.**

Todos rieron por la broma de la latina y Quinn se sentó al lado de su amiga dedicándola una sonrisa a su novia.

**-Amm... Britt, sé que te hice mucho daño al irme, de hecho yo también sufrí-** decía Santana sin importarle que todos la miraban. **-Pero aquí estoy de regreso y no pienso dejarte ir. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de amarte nuevamente y de demostrarle a Lord Tubbington que se equivoca. Te amo, Britt-Britt y quiero que también me ames... si es que no llegue demasiado tarde para que lo hagas.**

**-Llegaste justo a tiempo, Santana- **respondió Brittany al borde de las lagrimas mientras Kurt la abrazaba. **-También te amo.**

Santana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco a Eleonor y le susurro la canción que cantaría en compañía de Quinn. La prima de Brody comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes y Quinn le regalo a Rachel una sonrisa indicándole con aquello que aquella canción también iba dedicada a ella.

_You know my soul. You know everything about me there's to know._

**_(Conoces mi alma. Conoces todo lo que hay que saber de mi)_**

_You know my heart. How to make me stop and how to make me go_

**_(Conoces mi corazón. Como hacerme parar y como hacerme ir)_**

_You should know I love everything about you_

**_(Debes saber que amo todo de ti)_**

_Don't you know_

**_(¿Qué no sabes?)_**

Empezó Santana cantado las primeras lineas de Thankful de Kelly Clarkson en compañía de Quinn a su lado y de Eleonor y su guitarra, dándole un toque acústico a la canción.

_That I'm thankful for the blessin' and the lessons_

**_(Qué estoy agradecida por la bendición y las lecciones)_**

_that I've learned with you by my side. That I'm thankful (so thankful)_

**_(que he aprendido contigo a mi lado. Qué estoy agradecida (muy agradecida))_**

_For the love that you keep bringing in my life_

**_(Por el amor que tú sigues trayendo a mi vida)_**

_In my life. Thankful, so thankful_

**_(A mi vida. Agradecida, muy agradecida)_**

Cantaron Quinn y Santana el estribillo mientras los presentes aplaudían y Rachel junto con Britt mirando todo con los ojos vidriosos y emocionadas. La rubia fue la siguiente en cantar, recordando las cosas que había vivido junto a la morena.

_You know my thoughts before I open up my mouth and try to speak_

**_(Conoces mis pensamientos antes de que abra la boca y trate de hablar)_**

_You know my dreams. Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep_

**_(Conoces mis sueños. Debes de escuchar cuando estoy hablando dormida)_**

_I hope you know I love having you around me_

**_(Espero que sepas que amo tenerte junto a mi)_**

_Don't you know_

**_(¿Qué no sabes)_**

Era cierto que Rachel parecía conocer sus pensamientos antes de hablar, como lo que paso ese día en el zoo cuando ella le dijo que estaba bien y la morena no le creyó sabiendo que algo le pasaba. Después estaba aquella vez cuando fue con Beth a su departamento y estaba Finn allí. Rachel hablo sin que ella le expusiera sus dudas.

_That I'm thankful for the blessin' and the lessons_

**_(Qué estoy agradecida por la bendición y las lecciones)_**

_that I've learned with you by my side. That I'm thankful (so thankful)_

**_(que he aprendido contigo a mi lado. Qué estoy agradecida (muy agradecida))_**

_For the love that you keep bringing in my life_

**_(Por el amor que tú sigues trayendo a mi vida)_**

_In my life. Thankful, so thankful_

**_(A mi vida. Agradecida, muy agradecida)_**

El estribillo otra vez cantado por las dos amigas, que se miraron y se sonrieron sabiendo en parte que aquella canción también se la dedicaban a ellas mismas. Quinn le estiro la mano a su mejor amiga y esta se la tomo.

_Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moments_

**_(Que no sabes que estoy agradecida por los momentos)_**

_When I'm down you know just how to make me smile_

**_(Cuando estoy abajo y sabes cómo hacerme sonreír)_**

_Make me smile. Thankful_

**_(Hacerme sonreír. Agradecida)_**

_for all the joy you bring into my life, In my life_

**_(por todo el gozo que traes a mi vida, a mi vida)_**

-Y por lo feliz que me haces- Agrego Quinn en su mente mirando a Rachel que le lanzo un beso después de haberlo depositado en su mano. Santana apretó la mano de Quinn en señal de burla y la rubia soltó una carcajada antes de que su amiga latina continuara con la canción.

_For the lessons that (have learned), that I've learned_

**_(Por las lecciones que (han aprendido), he aprendido)_**

_For the troubles I've known. For the heartache and pain_

**_(Por los problemas que he conocido. Por la angustia y el dolor)_**

_Thrown in my way_

**_(Qué han pasado por mi camino)_**

_When I didn't think that I could go on but you made me feel strong_

**_(Cuando pensaba que no podía seguir pero tu me hiciste sentir fuerte)_**

_With you I am never alone. Agradecida, muy agradecida_

**_(Contigo nunca estoy sola. Thankful, so thankful)_**

La canción termino y Eleonor tuve que sostener a Santana por la espalda ya que ésta casi se cae debido al abrazo de Brittany. Sin darle aviso previo la rubia la beso con amor y con ternura tratando de transmitirle todo aquello que ella sentía.

**-Te amo, San-** susurro Brittany en los labios de la latina que sonrió completamente feliz.

**-Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia nuevamente?-** pregunto la latina con nervios pero al mismo tiempo con felicidad.

**-Por supuesto que si-** respondió Britt volviéndola a besar mientras detrás de ella Quinn se acercaba a su novia tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra quitandole el flequillo de los ojos.

**-Rachel, sé que no soy merecedora de toda la felicidad que me das pero prometo que cada día devolverte, aunque sea un poco, de lo mucho que me entregas día a día-** susurro Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos. -**Realmente te amo, Rachel.**

**-También te amo, Quinn-** respondió la diva besando suavemente a su novia, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera y la piel se le erizara. Después de ese beso tan significativo la rubia se alejo un poco de su novia y se dirigió a Hiram y a Leroy:

**-Señores Berry, soy consciente del daño que le hice a Rachel durante varios años pero estoy dispuesta a remediar eso. Solo necesito que me den la posibilidad de demostrarles que en verdad amo a su hija con todo mi corazón-** Leroy la abrazo e Hiram le dedico una sonrisa que Quinn tomo como un avance en su relación con su suegro.

Después de eso siguieron un rato hablando en la sala. Quinn jugaba con Beth mientras que Rachel y Shelby hablaban. Santana y Britt estaban susurrándose cosas al oído Kurt, Brody y Eleonor estaban en un rincón tocando la guitarra y cantando en voz baja. Un poco más apartados Leroy e Hiram intercambiaban recetas de comida vegetariana para las próximas cenas de Rachel en la casa de la madre de Quinn. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que tocaron el timbre de la casa y Quinn se ofreció a abrir.

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-** grito la rubia cuando se encontró frente a ella a Finn Hudson.

**-Vine a la reunión familiar. Reunión a la que no me invitaron-** respondió el chico algo con semblante dolido.

**-Si no te invitaron por algo sera-** replico Quinn saliendo hacia afuera para que Hudson no entrara adentro.

**-Finn, por favor no te enojes. No te invitamos por que no teníamos a ningún gigante amigo tuyo que te entregara la invitación-** intervino Santana saliendo detrás de Quinn que ya empujaba al chico al patio de los padres de Rachel. **-Ademas, pensé que estaría buscando pelotas nuevas después de que te rompí las tuyas por lo que le hiciste a Rachel.**

**-¿Qué le hiciste a Rachel?-** cuestiono Quinn con los dientes apretados y sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. **-Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejado de mi novia, Hudson. Santana, ¿Qué le hizo a Rachel?**

**-Rachel estaba diciéndole que te amaba y que debería dejar de meterse en la relación de ustedes dos-** explico Santana con los brazos cruzados. **-El muy idiota le pidió la oportunidad de demostrarle que aun lo ama y la tomo del brazo un poco fuerte y yo lo golpee en sus inservibles testículos. Le dije que no se metiera entre ustedes o le cortaría las bolas con una tijera oxidada. Al parecer el chimpancé este no entiende o de verdad quiere quedarse sin pelotas**

**-Gracias-** respondió Quinn chocando las manos con Santana. Después se giro hacia Finn y le dio la más fuerte de todas la bofetadas. **-Te lo diré una vez más y la ultima vez... Aléjate de mi novia. Podrás ser el futuro padre de los gemelos pero solo seras eso, el padre no el novio o el esposo.**

**-Lo mejor sera que me vaya-** murmuro el chico alejándose de Quinn y sorprendiéndola. Que el Finn no replicara aquello inquietaba a Quinn, ¿Tan rápido se rendía? ¿O su cerebro por fin había conectado neuronas y había entrado en razón?.** -Dile a Rachel que la amo.**

**-Como si lo fuera hacer-** replico Quinn en voz alta para que Finn la escuchase.

Santana le dedico una mirada en la que claramente se podía leer la palabra "Ignóralo" y Quinn le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. Después de eso entraron las dos juntas a la casa de Rachel.

Quinn sabia que, a pesar de las diferencias que pudiera llegar a tener con Santana, la latina siempre estaría para apoyarla y ella siempre estaría para la latina. Estaba agradecida por que Santana había defendido a Rachel. Eran amigas al punto de considerarse hermanas. Por que eso era Santana para ella, su hermana latina.

- 0 -

Perdón por no poder responder los reviews estoy corta de tiempo. Prometo contestar todas sus dudas en el próximo No se enojen, please.

También perdón si hay faltas de ortografías o hay algo que no se entiende. Me gustaría releerlo y corregirlo como se debe pero no puedo :(

Que tengan un lindo Lunes!

Hasta la próxima...

Besos y Abrazos!


	26. Capitulo 26 - Obstaculos

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 26 - Obstáculos**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron asombrosamente rápidas para Quinn y Rachel. La morena estaba entrando a su quinto mes de embarazo y eso hacia emocionar a Quinn. Dentro de unos días la morena tenia cita con el obstetra para realizarse una nueva ecografia en la cual tenia la esperanza de conocer el sexo de los gemelos.

Quinn contaba los días para que aquella cita llegara. Sentía la felicidad creciendo en su pecho de solo imaginar que volvería a ver a los hijos de su novia. Por otro lado también estaba feliz por su propia hija. Durante esas semanas, las visitas de Beth y Shelby a su departamento fueron más frecuentes. Pasaba la tarde con su hija prácticamente tres de los siete días de la semana y eso le gustaba por que Beth ya la reconocía, le sonreía, jugaba con ella y le regalaba algún que otro beso baboso y tierno haciendo morir de ternura y felicidad a Quinn. También esperaba con ansias el fin de semana próximo por que Shelby le prometió dejarle a Beth a cargo por que ella debía realizar un viaje en el cual no tendría mucho tiempo para la pequeña.

Todas esas cosas la ayudaba a no pensar en lo que realmente le molestaba. A lo largo de aquellas semanas Finn Hudson no había dejado de regalarle cosas a Rachel. Comenzó con un ramo de flores que daban lastima, le siguió la colección completa de CDs de Barbra Streisand (Como si Rachel no la tuviera ya), después de eso varios libros de maternidad y por ultimo, el que más molesto a Quinn, le regalo un anillo horrendo. Rachel recibía aquello con resignación y a la rubia eso la tranquilizaba un poco, por que si bien su novia no tiraba todos esos regalos a la basura, tampoco le daba importancia. Simplemente los dejaba estar.

**-La única persona que quiero que me regale todas esas cosas causando cientos de sentimientos y sensaciones en mi eres tú-** le había dicho Rachel una de aquellas noches, cuando estuvieron en el departamento de Quinn, después de que ésta había salido del departamento de Rachel con el ceño fruncido después de haber sido testigo de como le llegaba un nuevo regalo a la morena por parte de Hudson.

No debía tener mucho en cuenta la clara competencia que Finn quería entablar con ella por que, a pesar de la intervención del chico o los regalos, era con ella con quien Rachel terminaba besándose, abrazándose y amándose. Era con ella con quien la morena quería pasar sus días, a quien extrañaba cuando no hablaban o se veían, o simplemente estando una al lado de la otra, era con ella con quien se podía pasar horas en silencio mirándose y con quien podía pasar horas debatiendo hasta de cosas triviales y sin importancia.

Aun asi no quería confiarse demasiado. Finn fue el primer chico de quien Rachel se enamoró, con quien tuvo su primera vez y eso son cosas que no se olvidan.

**-Si bien amo mirarte en silencio mientras estas distraída o dormida, este silencio comienza a incomodarme-** susurro Rachel mirando a su novia y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Estaban en el departamento de Quinn un lunes por la tarde esperando que Eleonor junto con Santana y Kurt regresaran de hacer las compras para la cena de esa noche, cena a la que estaban invitados sus amigos. Aquel lunes Quinn no había ido a trabajar por que la dueña de la librería le había dado el día libre. Por esa razón, tras salir de Columbia llamo a su novia para pasar toda la tarde con ella.

**-¿Por qué te incomoda? Es uno más de los tantos silencios que compartimos-** respondió Quinn sonriendo mientras Rachel cerraba los ojos.

Ambas estaban acostadas en la cama de Quinn, una frente a la otra, con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que generaban una en la otra.

**-Por que sé que estas pensando en algo que no deberías ni siquiera replantearte-** respondió Rachel abriendo los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Quinn fruncía el ceño.

¿Cómo sabia la diva en lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tan obvia era? ¿Debía decirle lo que pasaba por su mente? Rachel le dijo que la comunicación era importante en una pareja pero no quería que la morena pensara que desconfiaba de ella, no después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntas.

**-Esta mañana llegó de nuevo un regalo de Finn-** le informo Rachel con una mueca de enfado y cansancio. **-No quiere entender que ya no siento nada por él, que te amo a ti.**

Y asi fue como Rachel Berry le dio una patada a la incertidumbre y desconfianza de Quinn dejando en su lugar la seguridad y la confianza.

Quinn no dijo nada después de lo que dijo su novia por que no tenia nada que agregar a eso. Rachel ya había hablado y había expuesto sus sentimientos. La rubia se acerco al vientre de la morena que ya se comenzaba a notar y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud.

**-Hola, Berry Twins-** susurro la rubia haciendo que la piel de Rachel se erizara. **-¿Como esta todo ahí adentro? Supongo que un poco apretado-** Rachel soltó una pequeña risa debido a la broma de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. **-Por acá afuera esta todo un poco complicado. Su posible padre jirafa mezcla con chimpancé... perdón, Finn, no deja de enviarles regalos a mamá. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Debo partirle la cara o debo matarlo y enterrarlo en un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre?**

**-Quinn...-** regaño Rachel intentando esconder una sonrisa al notar los celos de la rubia. **-No le digas eso a los bebes. Van a salir sanguinarios y violentos.**

**-Rachel, no interrumpas cuando estoy hablando con nuestros hijos-** replico Quinn con una ceja levantada. Luego se dirigió de nuevo al vientre de su novia y dejo un suave beso. **-Mamá habla mucho, chicos. Vayan acostumbrándose, por que cuando salgan de ahí no solo les va a taladrar las orejas hablando sin descanso sino que tendrán que escucharla cantar todo el tiempo y...**

**-Quinn-** volvió a regañar la morena pero esta vez con el rostro serio. Quinn rió y se acerco a su novia para darle un tímido beso en los labios.

**-Te amo tanto, mi amor-** susurro la rubia en los labios de Rachel que depositó su mano en el pelo de su novia. Quinn respiro profundo antes de continuar. **-Confieso que no me gusta nada que Finn te regale todas esas cosas, pero me alegra saber que no le correspondes. Que tu corazón me pertenece a mi, al igual que el mio te pertenece a ti. Solo son obstáculos que se ponen en nuestro camino y que juntas vamos a superarlos, ¿cierto?**

**-Cuando estuvimos por primera vez en tu casa y confesamos nuestros sentimientos por la otra, te dije que estábamos juntas en esto-** decía Rachel mirando a Quinn a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro. **-Y eso no ha cambiado. Dame tu mano-** pidió la morena y Quinn le hizo caso. Luego Rachel la deposito sobre su corazón y Quinn tembló al sentir los latidos incontrolables de la diva en su mano. **-Así late cuando no te veo, o cuando te tengo a mi lado, cuando te veo llegar y cuando te veo ir, cuando me sonríes o simplemente me ignoras, cuando estoy entre tus brazos mirándote en silencio o haciéndote el amor. Así late por ti, Quinn. No importa Finn ni sus regalos, por que el regalo mayor ya lo tengo... Eres tú. Tú, Beth y mis hijos.**

**-No sé que decir-** dijo Quinn con dificultad y lagrimas en los ojos. **-Juro que me dejaste sin palabras. Rachel, juro que no desconfió de ti, por que sé que me amas y yo te amo, amo tus hijos y amo la familia que estamos formando juntas y que seguiremos formando, por que no pienso dejarte ir, Rachel Berry. Tienes en tus manos lo más valioso para mi... mi corazón. Solo tú eres capaz de romperlo y repararlo a tu antojo, por que desde hace tiempo es tuyo, ya dejo de ser mio. No importa los intentos de Finn por recuperarte por que yo haré el doble de lo que él hace para merecer tu amor todos los días, para ganarme aunque sea un mínimo beso tuyo. Haré lo que sea para que cada vez que te pregunten quien es la rubia de ojos verdes que te acompaña tú digas con orgullo: "Ella es Quinn Fabray, mi novia"**

Rachel la beso, la beso como tantas veces lo había hecho pero a la vez como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Sabia que a Quinn no le gustaba todo aquello de Finn, pero en lugar de separarlas aquello las unía más, por que eran capaces de hablar con el corazón sin importar nada. Amaba a su novia con todo su corazón, la amaba como jamas amo a nadie. Quinn le estaba mostrando nuevas. Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos ya no había rastro de aquella chica que la torturaba en el instituto pero aun asi seguía manteniendo su esencia. Sabia que Quinn estaba madurando, estaba creciendo y el querer hacerse cargo de sus hijos y de Beth era la prueba de ello.

Un ruido en la entrada del departamento fue lo que las saco de su burbuja. La primera en levantarse fue Quinn, que le hizo una seña a la morena de que se quedara donde estaba. Rachel negó con la cabeza y empezaron un disputa en silencio donde Quinn le hacia señas de que le hiciera caso y la morena se negaba.

**-Mierda, Fabray, ¿Puedes venir?-** Grito la voz de Santana y eso alerto a sus amigas.

Alerta que aumento aun más cuando vieron a Eleonor con una mano en el ojo derecho. Quinn rápidamente se acerco a la chica y le tomo el rostro con las manos, donde pudo ver un gran moretón en él.

**-¿Qué te paso, Eleo?-** cuestiono la rubia pero Eleonor aparto su rostro rápidamente y eso desconcertó a Quinn.

La chica de ojos azules jamás se comportaba asi. Ella era amorosa, tierna, sensible pero en ese momento estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y enojo.

**-No me paso nada, Quinn-** replico la chica dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. **-No quiero tu compasión, lo único que quiero es un maldito trozo de carne o una bolsa de hielo para mi estúpido ojo.**

**-Santana, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-** cuestiono Rachel a la latina que miraba a Kurt con semblante serio y el chico negaba con a cabeza. **-¿Qué le paso a Eleonor, Santana?**

Santana no respondió por que justo en ese momento escucharon un sollozo audible proveniente de la cocina y Quinn se dirigió hacia allí a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando llego al lugar Eleonor estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

**-Shhh... Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí-** susurro Quinn en el oído de su amiga cuando la abrazó. La chica parecía tan vulnerable, tan rota que Quinn sentía ganas de llorar junto con ella. No sabia lo que le había pasado a su amiga y eso la asustaba.

**-¿Qué paso, Eleo? Puedes contarme. Confía en mi-** repuso Quinn viendo por el rabillo del ojo como sus amigos entraban en la cocina.

**-Me engañó, Quinn-** susurro Eleonor con la voz entrecortada. Después se alejo de la rubia con brusquedad y continuo: **-Erik me engañó. Me fue infiel y ¿sabes con quien fue? Con la puta de Brenda.**

Eleonor se limpio las lagrimas con rabia y salio de la cocina seguida de sus amigos que no sabían que hacer al respecto. Quinn quería ir y golpear a Brenda por lo que acababa de hacer y por la mirada de Santana sabia que la latina quería hacer lo mismo que ella.

**-Tú no te iras a ningún lado-** ordeno Santana tomando a Eleonor por la cintura cuando ésta se disponía a irse del departamento. La chica comenzó a forcejear con la latina golpeándola en el pecho para descargar la rabia que sentía hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo y termino llorando aun más en el pecho de Santana. **-Tranquila, ya nos encargaremos de ella por zorra y de él también por idiota.**

**-Amor, ¿Se encargan tú y Kurt de la cena mientras yo hablo con Santana y Eleonor?-** le pregunto Quinn a Rachel después de unos minutos en los cuales Santana se llevo a Eleonor a su habitación y el silencio reinaba en la sala.

Rachel asintió y Quinn le dio un beso para hacerle saber que todo estaba o iba a estar bien. Sabia que la morena se preocupaba por Eleonor después de todo era la prima de su ex novio y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en su amiga.

Quinn se dirigió hacia la habitación de Eleonor y se la encontró recostada en el pecho de Santana mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Era una hermosa imagen para guardar en una fotografía, pero sabia que no era el momento.

**-¿Esta dormida?-** pregunto la rubia con cautela acercándose a las chicas.

**-Estoy despierta, Quinnie-** respondió Eleonor con la voz tomada como si estuviera sufriendo un resfrío. **-Recuéstate al lado mio.**

La rubia hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y la abrazo por la cintura apoyando su rostro en el cuello de ésta. Miro a Santana y se dio cuenta de que la latina estaba mirando al frente con la mirada perdida y la mandíbula tensada. Sabia que aquello le estaba afectando a Santana. Era su lado amigable, su lado fraternal el que estaba afectado, por que nadie hacia sufrir a las personas que le caían bien, mucho menos a sus amigos y Eleonor hacia tiempo que entraba en esa categoría.

**-Estábamos yendo a comprar cuando lo vi en la plaza cerca de Columbia besándose con Brenda-** empezó a relatar Eleonor en voz baja y Santana tenso más la mandíbula.

**-No hace falta que hables de eso ahora, Eleonor-** repuso la latina con los dientes apretados. **-Sabia que esa Brenda era una perra. Desde el primer momento que la vi supe que algo no anda bien con ella.**

**-Le hubiera dado la oportunidad de defenderse y le hubiera creído todo lo que me dijera, si no fuera por que él le estaba correspondiendo el beso-** continuo Eleonor ignorando a Santana que rodeo los ojos con resignación. **-Lo amaba... lo amo. No entiendo como pudo hacerme eso.**

**-Ya te dije que nos vengaremos de los dos-** recordó Santana con una diabólica sonrisa que asusto a Quinn. **-**

**Aunque después de la paliza que les diste a ambos no creo que podamos hacerles algo más doloroso-** Eleonor soltó un pequeña risa y Santana se dirigió a Quinn que la miraba con desconcierto. **-Tendrías que ver como pelea, Q. Fue super sexy y al mismo tiempo es temerosa. Es como tú y yo pero en una sola persona. No tenia una cámara fotográfica para mostrarte como quedo la estúpida de Brenda. **

Santana hablaba con una mezcla de orgullo, emoción y asombro. Algo que hizo reír a Quinn. De repente la puerta de la habitación de Eleonor se abrió y por ella entro Brody que tenia el rostro desencajado.

**-¡Brody!-** exclamo Eleonor arrojándose a los brazos de su primo. El chico la abrazo con fuerza demostrándole su apoyo.

**-El idiota fue a buscarte por que pensó que estabas conmigo. Lo presione para saber que había pasado y termino confesándome todo-** le dijo Brody a su prima, después la alejo de él y con una sonrisa traviesa le pregunto: **-¿Tú le hiciste el golpe en el labio y los rasguños?-** Eleonor asintió con una sonrisa tímida y Brody soltó una carcajada. **-Veo que nuestras peleas cuando eramos chicos han cosechado sus frutos. No te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de él, aunque después de como lo dejaste no creo que quiera vernos.**

**-Uno más que se suma a nuestra venganza-** intervino Santana con una sonrisa picara que fue correspondida por Weston.

El grito de Kurt llamo la atención de todos y Quinn salio rápidamente de la habitación de Eleonor para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el chico con la morena. Al escuchar el grito lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue Rachel. Respiro con alivio pero no tanto al llegar a la sala y encontrarse a Finn Hudson parado mirando embobado a Rachel.

**-¡Lo que faltaba!-** exclamo Santana llegando detrás de Quinn junto con Eleonor Y Brody. **-¿Abrieron las jaulas de los tontos y se están escapando de a uno? Te advierto, Frankenteen, se esta sorteando una buena paliza y tú tienes todos los números- **Miro a Quinn con un gesto de cansancio y le pregunto:** -¿A quien le toca pegarle esta vez, Quinn? ¿A ti o a mi?**

**-Nadie va a golpearme. Ya entendí-** replico Finn haciendo que todos claven la mirada en él. **-Lo único que quiero es hablar a solas con Quinn.**

**-¿Sobre que tenemos que hablar tú y yo?-** cuestiono Quinn cruzándose de brazos y levantando su ceja.

**-Tú sabes bien sobre qué-** respondió el chico dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida. **-Te espero en el parque que esta cerca de aquí. Adiós Rachel.**

**-Ok, alguien que me explique que le paso al gigantón. ¿Cerraron Gigantolandia y por eso esta triste? ¿O se entero que David fue quien mato a su tatara tatara tatara abuelo Goliat?-** pregunto Santana causando la risa en todos los presentes. Después se puso seria y miro a la rubia que le devolvió la mirada. **-Bajaras a hablar con él, ¿cierto?-** Quinn asintió y la latina levanto los brazos en señal de rendición. **-El hombre de plástico y yo bajaremos contigo pero nos mantendremos alejados. Es solo para evitar que se ponga pesado... y si te soy sincera, tengo ganas de golpearlo.**

Un beso en los labios y un abrazo fue lo ultimo que Quinn le dio a Rachel antes de bajar en busca de Finn y en compañía de Brody y Santana. Esta ultima con un palo de amasar en la mano.

**-Ya estoy aquí, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-** cuestiono Quinn parándose frente a Finn que la miro fugazmente.

**-Durante tres semanas, quizás un poco más, le mande mucho regalos a Rachel, pero ella no me correspondió ninguno, ni siquiera respondió mis llamadas o mis mensajes-** Decía Finn con seriedad y los ojos vidriosos como si aquello le doliera. **-Entonces comprendí que una parte de ella ya no me pertenecía.**

**-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo esto-** replico Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados desconfiando de las palabras del chico alto.

**-Daré un paso al costado, Quinn-** Informo Finn sorprendiendo a la rubia. **-Por ahora daré un paso al costado. Dejaré que Rachel disfrute del capricho que siente por ti y esperare paciente a que luego regrese con la persona que de verdad ama, o sea yo.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada. Finn Hudson no podía ser más idiota por que no le sobraba tiempo. ¿De verdad creía que Rachel regresaría con él?.

**-Esta bien, lo que tu digas-** replico Quinn con expresión soberbia. **-Amo a Rachel, la amo incluso más de lo que te ame a ti y sé que ella me ama, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?**

-Por que una vez la deje ir. No lo volveré a hacer una segunda vez- respondió Hudson levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a irse. Pero antes miro a Quinn de arriba a abajo. -No olvides que la carne es débil, Quinn. Fuiste infiel con todas las parejas que tuviste, Rachel no será la excepción... Ya lo veras. No te olvides decirle que la amo.

Después de eso Finn se fue dejando a Quinn completamente inmóvil en su lugar. Finn no tenia por que decirle todo aquello. Es cierto, engañó a Finn con Puck y quedo embarazada, después engañó a Sam con Finn enfermándose de mononucleosis, todo todo eso como una señal divina y por eso no volvió a engañar a nadie. Y definitivamente no engañaría a Rachel, ¿Qué parte de que la amaba de verdad no entendía Finn Hudson? No la engañaría, no le seria infiel. Finn solo decía eso para desestabilizarla.

**-Me quede con ganas de golpearlo-** repuso Santana poniéndose a su izquierda mientras Brody se paraba en su lado derecho.

**-Ya tendrás oportunidad, Santana... Ya tendremos la oportunidad-** se corrigió Weston, después miro a Quinn que seguía completamente seria. **-¿Estas bien, Quinn?**

**-El estúpido me dijo que la carne es débil, que como fui infiel con todas mis ex parejas Rachel no seria la excepsion-** les contó Quinn.

**-No le hagas caso, rubia-** pidió Santana con el palo de amasar en el hombro. **-Eso no pasara con la enana. La amas, no seras capaz de lastimarla. Ademas eres mi amiga y si lo haces, yo me iría detrás de ti...**

**-¿Me apoyarías después de saber que traicione a Rachel?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido mirando a la latina.

**-En ningún momento dije que te apoyaría. Dije que me iría detrás de ti-** aclaro la latina. **-iría a buscarte a ti y la maldita zorra con la cual engañaste a Rachel y créeme, que aunque me duela, te colgaría a ti y a ella de un paredón **

**completamente desnudas y alambre de púas alrededor suyo.**

**-Apoyo a Santana-** fue lo único que dijo Brody con los ojos abiertos.

**-Tranquilos. Amo a Rachel con todo mi corazón. Jamás la lastimaría-** afirmo Quinn con convicción mientras dejaba que las palabras de Finn se fueran lejos de su mente, tal y como quería que el chico se mantuviera de Rachel.

- 0 -

Como siempre Gracias a todos y por todo!

Perdón por la tardanza! Estoy sin Internet... Perdón, perdón, perdón!

Ahora hay que buscarle una pareja nueva a Eleonor, ¿quieren que sea hombre o mujer? Acepto opiniones! XD

Próximo capitulo, la ecografia de Rachel para saber el sexo de los Berry Twins, ¿Quieren dos varones, dos nenas o uno y uno?

Por ultimo... Ya tengo algunas ideas en mente para el próximo Fic, pero me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran sobre que les gustaría que se trate. A esta altura somos como amigos, asi que sus opiniones importan.

Bueno tenga nada más que decir... Solamente perdón nuevamente por la tardanza!

Besos & Abrazos


	27. Capitulo 27 - Los Berry Twins

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 27 - Los Berry Twins**

El viernes por fin había llegado y eso mantenía a Quinn flotando sobre las nubes, saltando de alegría y sonriendo por cualquier cosa. Estaba asi por dos razones, Rachel tenia visita con el obstetra a las dos de la tarde y eso de las cinco Shelby pasaría por su departamento y le dejaría a Beth por el resto del fin de semana.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de Columbia directo a la salida. Ya había terminado su jornada escolar de esa semana e iba en busca de su novia para ir al medico cuando en la salida se encontró a Eleonor esperándola como siempre pero esta vez estaba acompañada de Santana. Estaban las dos apoyadas en el auto verde claro de la prima de Weston. La imagen le pareció extremadamente sensual a Quinn. Eleonor estaba con sus clásicos lentes de aviador y Santana con sus, ya habituales, vestidos pegados al cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus infartantes piernas. Las dos chicas estaban apoyadas como si estuvieran esperando que le sacaran una fotografía, y eso fue lo que hizo Quinn. Sacó su cámara fotográfica de su bolso, presionó el botón y en el aparato quedo inmortalizada la imagen de sus dos amigas.

**-No me sorprende verte a ti, Eleonor-** fue el saludo de Quinn acompañado de un abrazo. **-De hecho, me asustaría si al salir no te veo aquí esperándome. Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí, Santana?**

**-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-** intervino una voz a espaldas de Quinn. Santana tensó la mandíbula y Eleonor apretó sus puños mientras Quinn devolvía la cámara a su antiguo escondite. **-¿Cómo esta Erik, Eleonor?**

**-Deja de molestar, Brenda-** espeto Quinn mientras sujetaba a la chica de ojos azules para que no se lanzara a golpear a Brenda, pero la rubia de ojos verdes no contaba con la intervención de Santana, que le dio de lleno un puñetazo en la nariz a Brenda y ésta cayo al suelo.

**-Eso es solo un aperitivo de lo que te haré si sigues molestando a Eleonor-** amenazo Santana a Brenda que la miraba con odio sosteniéndose la nariz. **-Sigue metiéndote con mi chica y conocerás la hospitalidad de Lima Heigts Adjacent.**

**-Tú no te metas en esto. Ni siquiera te conozco-** replico Brenda levantándose del suelo. **-El problema que tengo con Eleonor lo tengo con ella, no contigo, morocha.**

**-El problema que tengas con Eleonor, lo tienes con todas nosotras, Brenda-** repuso Quinn soltando a Eleonor y enfrentando a la chica rubia. **-Así que deja de molestar y vete con tus amigas plásticas y a nosotros, sobre todo a Eleonor, déjanos en paz.**

**-No te metas en esto, Quinn-** replico Brenda mirando con odio a Quinn. **-¿Por que no vas con tu novia de nariz grande a jugar a la pareja feliz?**

El puñetazo de Santana fue nada en comparación con el de Quinn. La rubia de ojos verdes dejo su puño marcado en el ojo de la rubia de ojos grises mientras Santana y Eleonor sujetaban a Quinn para que no siguiera golpeando a Brenda.

**-No vuelvas a meterte con Rachel, Brenda-** amenazo Quinn forcejeando en los brazos de sus amigas. **-O vas a conocerme de verdad.**

**-Brenda, basta-** intervino una voz de mujer llamando la atención de todas.

Frente a ellas estaban una chica y un chico, ambos con el cabello pelirrojo. El de la chica era un poco más intenso que el del muchacho. El chico abrazo a Brenda por los hombros y se la llevo lejos de Quinn y sus amigas, mientras la chica se quedaba con la rubia de ojos verdes.

**-Quinn, lo lamento-** decía la chica colocándose un mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja con un poco de timidez. **-Brenda no entiende cuando alguien le dice que ya sobrepaso los limites.**

Aquella chica pelirroja le caía bien a Quinn, compartían varias clases juntas y las veces que coincidían se saludaban respetuosamente. Era un poco retraída y tímida pero al mismo tiempo aguerrida y directa. Era amiga de Brenda pero completamente distinta a ella. De vez en cuando Quinn y ella entablaban alguna que otra conversación pero no pasaba a grandes cosas.

**-Descuida, Ashley. No tienes por que disculparte tú por ella-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Hoy te vi y no pude preguntarte como estabas. ¿Tu madre se encuentra bien?**

**-Si, por suerte esta bien. Solamente tiene que hacer un poco de reposo y se recuperara-** respondió la chica pelirroja bajando la mirada. **-Lamento lo que paso con Erik, Eleonor.**

Eleonor no respondió. Miro a Ashley de arriba a abajo y se adentro en su auto dejando a Santana y a Quinn paradas en la vereda mirándola con desconcierto.

**-No te preocupes, Quinn-** murmuro la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza. **-Soy...Era amiga de Brenda, es obvio que va a pensar que yo sabia sobre lo que hacia Erik con ella, pero te juro que yo no sabia nada. Ya se lo recrimine a Brenda pero... ya la conoces.**

**-Esta todo bien, Ash. Solo dale un poco de tiempo-** repuso Quinn con una mano en el hombro de la chica pelirroja. **-Su novio la engañó con tu amiga. Deja que pueda superarlo un poco. Ya sabes que...**

**-Eleonor tiene de hermosa lo que tiene de vengativa. Si, lo sé-** termino la frase Ashley con una sonrisa en los labios que Quinn no supo descifrar pero al parecer Santana sí lo hizo. **-Será mejor que me vaya. Nos veremos pronto, Quinn-** Después dirigió su mirada a Santana y bajo la mirada. **-Adiós, amiga de Quinn.**

**-Me llamo Santana-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa picara. **-¿Antes que te vayas puedo preguntarte algo?-** Ashley asintió y la latina se cruzo de brazos antes de continuar: **-¿Sigues siendo amiga de la estúpida de Brenda después de lo que le hizo a Eleonor?**

**-No, apenas me entere se lo recrimine, discutimos y le dije que no podía seguir siendo amiga de una persona que lastima otra sin razón alguna-** respondió la pelirroja seriamente y después sonrió, como si hubiese recordado algo: **-Eleonor no se merecía lo que Brenda y el estúpido de Erik le hicieron. Eleo lo amaba... lo ama, no sé como fue capaz de lastimarla de esa forma. Es un idiota por no saber valorar y cuidar lo que tenia a su lado.**

**-¿Nos vamos o qué?-** grito Eleonor desde el interior de su auto y provocando una mueca de resignación y tristeza en la pelirroja.** -No tengo todo el día para perderlo.**

**-Definitivamente tiene tu carácter-** le murmuro Quinn a Santana que seguía mirando a Ashley con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

**-Nos vemos luego, Quinn-** se despidió Ashley mirando se soslayo hacia el auto de Eleonor. **-Adiós, Santana. Gusto en conocerte... a pesar de las circunstancias.**

Quinn le regalo a Eleonor una mirada asesina, cuando ella y Santana entraron al vehículo de la chica de ojos azules. La prima de Weston se la devolvió pero solamente por unos segundos, después dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y encendió el motor del auto rumbo al departamento de Rachel.

**-No entiendo por que tratas mal a Ashley, Eleonor-** reprendió Quinn en el asiento de copiloto mientras Santana iba en el asiento de atrás. **-Ella es diferente a Brenda y yo le creo cuando dice que no sabia nada de lo que hacia tu ex novio con esa idiota.**

**-No quiero hablar de Ashley, Quinn-** replico Eleonor con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?**

**-Si dejaras de estar aparentando hostilidad frente a esa chica te darías cuenta de muchas cosas-** dictamino Santana despegando su espalda del asiento y tirando su mano hacia el estéreo del auto para poner un poco de música.

Aquella frase dicha por la latina llamo la atención de Quinn y de Eleonor. Ambas la miraron con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desconcierto reflejado en su rostro. Santana comenzó a cantar la cancion que sonaba en la radio y aquello hizo sonreír a Quinn. Durante el camino, Eleonor se sumo al mini recital que se había formado en el interior de su auto encabezado por Santana y secundado por Quinn. Así que entre cancion y cancion llegaron al departamento de Rachel. En el interior de éste estaban Brody, Kurt y la morena listos para ir a al obstetra. Finn le había mando un mensaje a la diva diciéndole que iría directo al hospital y que la esperaría allí.

**-¿Listos para ver de nuevo a los gemelos?-** pregunto Brody con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el mismo brillo que tenia cuando conocieron a los Berry Twins.

Esta vez solo irían Quinn, Rachel, Kurt y Brody. Santana y Eleonor se quedarían en el departamento por que la latina quería tener una seria conversación con la chica de ojos azules. Cuando se hizo la hora de partir se despidieron de sus amigas y se fueron rumbo al hospital.

**-Voy a preparar algo para comer, ¿Quieres?-** ofreció Santana a Eleonor y ésta asintió con una sonrisa yendo junto con la latina a la cocina. **-Hemos hablado de muchas cosas durante estos días pero no de lo que paso con tu ex novio, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?**

**-Que sé yo. Supongo que bien-** respondió Eleonor encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en uno de las sillas de la cocina y apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa. **-Sigue doliendo pero creo que forma parte del proceso de olvidar, ¿no?-** Santana asintió mirándola y la chica de ojos azules continuo: **-¿Qué es lo que tanto hablaban con Ash?**

Santana sonrió con picardía por que era allí donde quería llegar. Eleonor sin proponerselo le había dado el pie para hacerlo sin quedar como una entrometida.

**-¿'Ash'? Pensé que era 'Ashley'-** bromeo la latina causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga. Soltó una carcajada y después siguió hablando: **-Ya sabes, se disculpo con Quinn por la actitud de la zorra. Nos contó que ya no son amigas y que le recrimino por lo que te hizo.**

**-¿Eso les dijo?-** cuestiono Eleo prestando atención a las palabras de Santana y después fingió indiferencia al ver que la latina la miraba fijamente. **-Bah, puede decir lo que quiera. No me interesa en lo absoluto.**

**-Si, también dijo que tu ex novio era un estúpido por lastimarte de esa manera a pesar de que lo amas-** continuo contando la latina mientras le pasaba a Eleonor el sándwich que había preparado, mirándola fijamente y con seriedad. **-A Quinn puedes no contestarle pero a mi sí, ¿Por qué tratas a Ashley de esa forma? Parece buena chica.**

**-Y lo es-** coincidió Eleonor con una sonrisa. **-Es atenta, es dulce, tierna, amigable, siempre esta ahí para lo que necesitas-** describía con la mirada perdida olvidándose de su fingida indiferencia y Santana la miraba con una ceja levantada. **-Pensé que eramos amigas. Es por eso que no puedo perdonarla. Ella sabia que Brenda y Erik tenían algo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?**

**-A lo mejor no quería lastimarte. Míralo desde su punto de vista. Y si venia y te lo decía, ¿tú a quien le creerías? ¿A ella o al estúpido de tu ex novio?-** cuestiono la latina. **-Eleonor, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a ser amiga de esa chica, lo único que te pido es que no la trates tan mal. Se nota a leguas que sufre cuando lo haces.**

**-Es amiga de Brenda. No sufre, finge hacerlo-** dictamino Eleonor con los dientes apretados recordando que tenia que mostrarse fría. **-Además ella sabia lo que pasaba entre...**

**-¡Dios, he creado un monstruo! Quinn tiene razón. Tienes mi carácter, en el peor de los sentidos-** interrumpió Santana. **-Definitivamente juntarte mucho conmigo hace que se te contagie lo cabeza dura y testaruda. Ella no sabia nada, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo a Quinn y a mi... y yo le creo.**

**-¿Por que la defiendes tanto?-** se exaspero Eleonor levantándose de su asiento. **-¿Por que tanto interés en ella? Te recuerdo que estas con Brittany y no voy a permitir...**

**-La defiendo por que tú no viste lo que yo vi en los ojos de esa chica, ¿Despegaste tu mirada de sus pechos y su trasero y te fijaste en ellos alguna vez, Eleonor? ¿La escuchaste después de lo que paso con el idiota de Erik?-** recrimino Santana enfrentándose a su amiga que se quedo en silencio como si estuviera procesando todo aquello. **-Por tu silencio creo que no has hablado con ella desde que paso eso y a no ser que cambies tu posición de 'chica ruda que prefiere guardar todo en su interior e ignorar a la persona que tiene intenciones de acercarse a ella y sanar su corazón', jamas te darás cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa a tu alrededor.**

Santana salio de la cocina dejando sola a Eleonor. No le gustaba pelear con su "hija" pero tampoco podía permitir que la chica de ojos azules le echara la culpa de todo a una chica que, si bien la latina no la conocía más allá de ese día, sabia que fue sincera durante esos diez minutos que compartieron. Todo lo contrario a lo que le sucedió con Brenda.

Mientras tanto en el hospital estaban Quinn y Rachel junto con Brody y Kurt, entrando al establecimiento. En la sala de espera se encontraron a Finn con un libro en la mano y Quinn frunció los labios para no reírse, ¿Desde cuando a Finn le gustaba la lectura? ¿Desde cuando Finn sabia leer?. Rachel apenas vio al chico alto tomo la mano de Quinn y la presionó para hacerle saber que la única persona que le importaba tener a su lado era a ella.

Cuando fue su turno, el obstetra los hizo pasar a la sala y repitió el mismo proceso que la vez anterior. Rachel se recostó en la camilla con Quinn tomando su mano izquierda y Brody tomando su mano derecha. Kurt tenia su mano en el hombro de su amiga y Finn estaba un poco más apartado mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

**-Bien, por ahora esta todo perfecto-** decía el medico mirando la pantalla mientras Quinn y Rachel miraban todo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. **-Ahí se están moviendo uno, ojala se dejen ver... ¿Los ven ahí?-** pregunto el medico con una sonrisa y todos asintieron. **-Creo que tenemos dos niños, señora Berry...**

Brody sonreía orgulloso mientras Kurt se limpiaba las lagrimas. Quinn miro a Rachel y supo que la morena estaba compartiendo la misma felicidad que ella en ese mismo momento. La rubia podía sentir en ese momento como su pecho se inflaba de emoción y disimuladamente llevo su mano entrelazada con la de Rachel hacia su pecho haciéndole sentir los latidos de su corazón. La morena articulo con los labios un "Te Amo" que fue correspondido por Quinn con un beso en la frente y una caricia en su mejilla.

**-Mmm, si efectivamente son dos niños. Felicitaciones-** Afirmo el medico mientras Quinn y Rachel seguían mirándose una a la otra con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

Después de varios minutos salieron los cinco del hospital y Brody abrazo a Rachel levantándola del suelo, algo que hizo reír a Quinn. El chico estaba completamente feliz y sus ojos y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja asi lo reflejaban.

**-¿Por que no te molesta que Weston ****este cerca de Rachel?-** cuestiono Finn mirando a Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-Porque Brody si tiene cerebro y sabe cuando esta sobrando en un ecuación-** respondió Quinn con desdén y luego se dirigió al chico de ojos azules que la abrazo a ella también. **-Felicitaciones, hombre de plástico.**

**-Yo también tengo cerebro y mira lo que voy a hacer ahora-** replico Finn con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a Rachel con intenciones de besarla, y lo hubiese hecho si ésta no le hubiese dado vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

**-Jamas intentes besarme otra vez, Finn. No hagas que el amor que te tuve-** remarco la morena la ultima palabra **-se convierta en odio, por que no quiero eso. Debes entender que ya no te amo. Amo a Quinn. Perdón si sueno brusca o si la bofetada te dolió, pero es hora de que entiendas que ya elegí una persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y esa persona es ella-** Rachel señalo a Quinn pero sin quitar los ojos de Finn. **-La mujer que logro enamorarme como nadie lo hizo antes, que me enamora cada día y que lo seguirá haciendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

Finn no dijo nada. Le lanzo una mirada de odio a Quinn, una de las tantas, y se alejo de ellos tomando el primer taxi que encontró. Quinn se alejo un momento yendo hacia el cantero que tenia detrás de ella y luego regreso escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

**-Juro regalarte un ramo más grande para la próxima-** prometió la rubia dejando al descubierto la rosa que arranco el cantero y entregándosela a Rachel. **-Te amo, Rachel Berry. Tú también eres la mujer que logro enamorarme como jamas lo he hecho o llegue a pensar que lo haría, la que me enamora cada día y la que seguirá enamorándome cada vez más. Tendremos a dos niños preciosos y a Beth, que sera la princesita de la casa. Más no puedo pedir. Estoy realmente feliz.**

**-¡Beso, beso, beso!-** canturreaban Brody y Kurt al unisono mientras las chicas se olvidan que estaban paradas en la vereda del hospital y se regalaban un tierno beso en los labios.

Algunos de los que pasaban por allí las miraban con desaprobación, con disconformidad hasta con repulsión. Otros simplemente pasaban y gritaban frases como _"viva el amor"_ u _"otro, otro, otro"_ haciendo referencia al beso.

A Quinn y a Rachel nada de eso les importaba. Ellas solo querían demostrarse su amor, disfrutar del momento de plena felicidad en el que estaban sumergidas mientras Quinn acariciaba el vientre de su novia y la miraba con una sonrisa que no cabía en sus labios de tanta felicidad que reflejaba.

**-Rachel-** intervino Brody cuando las chicas estaban saliendo de su burbuja. **-No me importa si no soy el padre de los gemelos, lo único que te pido es que no me alejes de ellos. Quiero verlos crecer, aunque sea en calidad de tío postizo, no me importa. Lo que realmente deseo es ser parte de la vida de esos bebes. Quiero llevarlos a la plaza a jugar junto con Beth, bueno teniendo en cuenta que Quinn me permita llevar a su hija-** Brody miro a la rubia y esta asintió dándole a entender que estaba apto para jugar con la pequeña bebe rubia. Weston se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos antes de continuar. **-Quiero disfrazarme de payaso en sus cumpleaños, ir con los tres a su primer día de escuela, enseñarles a tocar la guitarra y en verano jugar guerras de agua con Eleonor, darle la mamadera o cambiarles el pañal, arrancarme los pelos por la impotencia de no saber que hacer cuando lloren los dos a la vez...-** aquello hizo reír a los cuatro y antes de que el chico pudiera continuar hablando Rachel lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

**-No estaba en mis planes que desaparecieras de mi vida, Brody-** susurro la morena en el oído de su ex novio. **-Eres un miembro importante en esta loca familia, no lo olvides-** Después de eso levanto un poco la voz dirigiéndose a Kurt y a Quinn: **-¿Qué están esperando? Es un abrazo familiar. Vamos, acérquense.**

Los dos chicos hicieron lo que la morena les pidió y se sumaron al abrazo familiar. Quinn dejo un pequeño mordisco en el hombro de su novia causándole miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

/-/

**-¿Estarás enojada conmigo por mucho tiempo?-** susurro Eleonor con un pequeño puchero en sus labios mirando a Santana.

Estaban las dos en el departamento de Quinn esperando que llegaran de la visita al obstetra. La rubia les había dicho que fueran allí por si la visita al medico se retrasaba y Shelby llevaba a Beth y no la encontraba. Estaban en la sala mirando una película de terror que estaba aburriendo a Santana. La latina hubiese preferido que Eleonor dejara puesta esa de zombies que estaban viendo anteriormente pero la chica de ojos azules la saco diciendo que le recordaba a su ex novio.

**-¿Por que tendría que estar enojada, Eleonor?-** replico Santana con los brazos cruzados y sin retirar su vista del televisor.

**-Sé que estas enojada. El problema es que no se por qué-** dijo Eleonor sin cambiar el tono de su voz. **-Puede ser por que no quise ver la película de zombies o por... por lo que paso con Ashley hoy. **

**-Para ser una persona que dice no estar interesada en saber o ni siquiera hablar de esa chica, la haz nombrado tú las dos veces que hablamos-** ironizo Santana con la ceja levantada y Eleonor bajo la vista. **-¿Sabes si esa chica es heterosexual o juega para nuestro equipo?**

**-Salio con un chico en la escuela secundaria y se beso con varias chicas en Columbia, asi que... Podría ser bisexual-** respondió Eleonor levantando su mirada cargada de asombro y desconcierto sin reparar en la ultima frase de la morena.

**-_"Bicuriosa"_ diría tu mami Britt-** recordó Santana con una sonrisa en los labios de solo pensar en su novia, que seguramente estaría llegando en una horas a su departamento pasar pasar el fin de semana juntas.

Eleonor iba a decir algo más pero se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta de su departamento abriéndose, dejandole el paso a Quinn que venia tomada de la mano de Rachel, ambas portando gigantescas sonrisas y un poco más atrás Kurt y Brody.

**-!Son dos niños!-** exclamo Quinn abrazando a la latina y a Eleonor. las apretujo un rato y después las soltó girándose para hablar con la morena. **-¡Son dos hermosos niños! Muestrales, Rachel, muestrales la ecografia donde salen nuestros hijos... Wow, no veo la hora de que Shelby y Beth estén aquí, quiero que ellas también los conozcan. Quiero ver la carita de Beth cuando vea a sus hermanitos y la cara de Shelby cuando vea a sus nietos. Hay que viajar de nuevo a Lima para mostrárselos a tus padres y a Judy y luego podríamos...**

**-¿De donde te apagan, Fabray?-** intervino Santana tomando a su amiga por los hombros. **-Sabia que juntarte mucho con Berry te haría mal, pero no te preocupes, buscare en Internet el psiquiátrico más cercano y te llevaremos allí. Ellos sabrán que hacer con tu locura.**

**-Estoy feliz, Santana-** replico Quinn ignorando el comentario de la latina y yendo de nuevo hacia Rachel. **-Y todo gracias a esta mujer. A esta preciosa mujer que me vuelve loca de amor, con sus hermosas piernas largas, con...**

**-Ok. Ademas de llevarte a psiquiátrico recuerdame llevarte al oftalmólogo por que definitivamente estas ciega-** volvió a interrumpir la morena con una sonrisa traviesa. **-¿Piernas largas? De ninguna manera. No te niego que las piernas de Rachel están para el infarto pero no son largas. Largas son las de mi Britt o las de Eleonor-** ésta ultima esbozo una sonrisa tímida e hizo un ademan con la mano como quitandole importancia a eso. **-O las de esa chica que conocimos esta mañana en la salida de Columbia, ¿Ashley era que se llamaba?**

La sonrisa que portaba Eleonor desapareció y en su lugar apareció un ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados al mismo tiempo que mataba a Santana con la mirada y ésta acentuaba más su sonrisa traviesa.

**-Esta bien, Recapitulemos-** continuo la latina mirando a todos. **-Primero felicitaciones Rachel y Weston, en caso de que seas el padre, por los talentosos y bonitos Berry Twins que han engendrado. Segundo: ¿Dos niños? ¿Dos varones?-** Rachel, Quinn, Brody y Kurt asintieron afirmando aquello. **-Ok, tercero y ultimo: no hay que preocuparnos por la purpurina y las plumas que seguro nos pedirán cuando vayan al jardín de infantes, por que Lady Hummel tiene un montón para obsequiarnos.**

Aquella broma hizo reír a todos en la sala incluido Kurt, que se sentía tan feliz por sus amigas que no le importo ser el blanco de las bromas de Santana, después de todo más tarde podría vengarse.

- 0 -

Como siempre Gracias por todo y a todos!

No tengo mucho para decir, asi que... Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos


	28. Capitulo 28 - Felicidad Plena

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 28 - Felicidad Plena**

Desde que llegaron al departamento, después de la consulta con el medico, Quinn no había abandonado ni por un momento su estado de felicidad, tampoco se despegaba de Rachel ni un segundo. La besaba en los labios, en el vientre, le decía lo mucho que la amaba y Santana se hacia un festín con todo eso. La latina no dejaba de hacer bromas a diestra y siniestra.

Esperaba con ansias que sean las cinco de la tarde y, a pesar de que solo faltaba diez minutos para dicha hora, ella quería ver ya a su hija. Por eso cuando tocaron timbre en su departamento fue la primera en abrir la puerta empujando a Santana en el camino, que la miro con rabia y soltó un insulto que Quinn no dio importancia.

Ni siquiera saludó a Shelby. Tomo a su hija y la llenó de besos en el cuello y el rostro haciendo que la pequeña soltara una carcajada que aumento más la felicidad en Quinn.

**-Hola, mi vida-** saludo Quinn a su hija haciendo derretir a Rachel. **-Quiero presentarte a unas personitas que de seguro te van a gustar-** La rubia se acerco con su hija en brazos a su novia, que ya sabia de lo que hablaba, pero antes de eso Quinn volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo a Shelby de la mano, sorprendiéndola. **-Hola, Shelby. Tú también tienes que conocerlos.**

Rachel le entrego la ecografia a Quinn no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que la rubia sonrieran aun mas regalandole un "te amo" que hizo sonreír a Shelby.

**-Beth, Shelby... Les presento a los Berry Twins-** Shelby miro la ecografia de la mano de la rubia y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Después sin que Rachel se lo esperase la mujer la abrazo.

**-Lo-lo siento-** tartamudeo Shelby separándose de Rachel, pero la morena le devolvió el abrazo. **-Felicitaciones, hija. ¿Ya saben lo que son?**

**-Si, son dos niños-** respondió Rachel conmovida por que Shelby le haya dicho "hija". Sentía la necesidad de volver a abrazar a su madre biológica y asi lo hizo. **-Gracias, mamá.**

**-Beth, esos que ves ahí-** le decía Quinn a su hija que la miraba a ella con los ojos abiertos como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. **-son tus hermanitos. **

**-Berry uno y Berry dos-** los bautizo Santana que tenia a Eleonor apoyada en ella. Rachel y Quinn voltearon a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Qué? Les diré asi hasta que decidan que nombre ponerle. Seguramente serán nombres apestosos sacados de alguna de esas asquerosas comedias musicales que mira la enana. A mi personalmente me gusta Matthew y Jonathan. Le podríamos decir Matt y John.**

**-Apoyo a mi mamá- **intervino Eleonor con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Santana volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa.

Shelby soltó una carcajada mientras Quinn y Rachel veían los movimientos de Beth, que justo en ese momento colocaba su manito en la ecografia que aun sostenía la rubia. Ese movimiento de la niña hizo emocionar a Quinn y a Rachel aun más por que veía como el amor de su vida era la felicidad andante.

Después de unos quince minutos y muchas instrucciones a Quinn con respecto a Beth y a Rachel con el embarazo, Shelby se fue del departamento, no sin antes llenar a su pequeña hija con besos y obsequiándole a Rachel un abrazo muy sentido que la morena correspondió gustosa.

**-Bueno, ¿que planes tenemos para ahora?-** pregunto Quinn al aire después de que se fue Shelby.

**-Con nosotras no cuentes, Fabray-** se negó Santana y Eleonor la apoyaba negando con la cabeza. **-Britt esta por llegar y con Eleonor queremos ir a buscarla.**

**-En realidad yo iré un rato por que después dejare a mis mamás solas para que puedan darme un hermanito-** replico Eleonor causando la risa en todos. **-Beth no puede ser la única que tenga un hermanito bebe. Yo también quiero uno.**

**-¿Y no has pensado que en lugar de un hermanito podrías tener un hijo, Eleo?-** cuestiono Santana con picardía.

**-Acabo de separarme por si no te habías dado cuenta, má-** respondió Eleonor con seriedad. **-Por el momento no quiero saber nada de hijos o hombres en mi vida. Eso es pura basura.**

**-No has dicho nada sobre mujeres. Yo creo que te quedarían bien las morochas como tú... o una pelirroja, quizás-** remarco la latina y Eleonor le propino un golpe fuerte en el hombro **-¡Auch! eso dolió, Eleonor. Era una broma.**

**-No me gusta que bromees con eso. Mucho menos que incluyas a Ashley en esto-** se defendió la prima de Brody adquiriendo un tono rosado en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz.

**-En ningún momento nombre a la sexy pelirroja de piernas largas-** contradijo Santana con la mirada traviesa. Eleonor le dio otro golpe pero más suave y eso hizo reír a la latina. **-¡Auch, deja golpearme! De seguro eso te enseño Britt, ya hablare con ella. De hecho tengo muchas cosas que contarle.**

**-Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué?-** replico Eleonor ignorando la mirada que le lanzaba Brody y mirando a Santana de brazos cruzados mientras se mataban con la mirada, aunque la latina lo hacia más por diversión que por otra cosa.

**-Si, nos vamos, hija mía negadora de la realidad-** respondió Santana con una sonrisa traviesa. Eleonor rodó los ojos con cansancio y se fue rumbo hacia su habitación mientras la latina se dirigía para hablar con Quinn: **-Ya sé que me vas a extrañar y todas esas cosas cursis, pero nos vemos mañana a la noche para cenar, ¿ok? Déjame pasar tiempo con mi novia mientras tú pasas tiempo con la tuya. Digo, para que no sospechen de la aventura que tenemos a sus espaldas. ¡Rachel!-** exclamo Santana con falso asombro como si recién hubiese reparado en la presencia de la morena que la miro seriamente. **-Por dios, eres tan bajita que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí. Un poco más y te piso. Discúlpame.**

Rachel rodó los ojos con resignación y Quinn oculto su rostro detrás de Beth para que la morena no se diera cuenta de la risa silenciosa de la cual era presa.

**-Ya sé que te estas riendo, Fabray-** Espeto Rachel con los brazos cruzados. Luego miro a Santana y la apunto con un dedo: **-Tú, latina sexy pero maliciosa, mantén tus manos lejos de mi novia o te cortare los dedos y tu vida sexual se iría al tacho.**

**-Tengo mi lengua-** contradijo Santana sacando su lengua y mostrándosela con movimientos completamente sensuales a Rachel.

**-Ya estoy lista, mamá San-** intervino Eleonor reapareciendo en la sala e interrumpiendo a Rachel que parecía que iba a decirle algo a la latina. Después la chica de ojos azules miro a su primo y le pregunto: **-¿Paso a buscarte por tu departamento más tarde asi vamos a visitar a tía Emily?**

**-Si, te estaré esperando. No llegues tarde por que me ire sin ti-** replico Brody apuntando a su prima con el dedo. **-Ya sabes que cuando se trata de tia Em y sus galletas no espero a nadie, ni siquiera a mi prima favorita.**

**-Soy tu única prima, Bro-** repuso Eleonor acercándose a su primo. **-Bueno, al menos la única con la que mantienes una relación cordial, la única que soporta a tu séquito de zorras desesperadas por tenerte en su cama y la única que te apoyo en tu trabajo, asi que como mínimo merezco que me esperes para ir juntos a casa de tia Em-** termino diciendo Eleonor con una sonrisa abrazando a su primo.

**-Sabes que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿no?-** pregunto Brody mirándola cuando se separaron del abrazo. -**Quiero saber quien es esa tal Ashley y si es apta para ser dueña del corazoncito de mi prima preferida.**

**-De camino a la casa de tia Em te cuento todo relacionado con Ashley. Aunque cabe destacar que ella solo es una amiga y que yo acabo de terminar una relación en la cual fui la cornuda, asi que no tengo intenciones de enamorarme-** respondió Eleonor bajando la mirada y regalandole a su primo una sonrisa tímida.

**-Lo mismo dijo Quinnie y mírala ahora-** intervino Santana tomando a la chica de ojos azules por los hombros y llevándosela a la salida. **-Esta desparramando arco iris por todos lados junto con su novia unicornio.**

Después de eso la latina junto con Eleonor se despidieron de Beth con un beso en cada mejilla de la bebé al mismo tiempo haciéndola soltar una pequeña carcajada que hizo sonreír a Quinn.

**-Yo también debo irme-** anuncio Kurt acercándose a Quinn y Rachel. **-Felicitaciones diva por los hermosos gemelitos que llevas ahí dentro-** señalo el vientre la morena acariciándoselo. Luego miro a Quinn y le dijo: **-Cuídala en mi ausencia, Barbie. Si no lo haces el Escuadrón Gay se encargara de ti. Ahora debo irme pero, como dijo mi latina sarcástica, nos veremos mañana a la noche para cenar.**

**-Yo también estoy de salida. Así que salimos juntos, Kurt-** intervino Brody también acercándose a las chicas y abrazo a Rachel susurrándole en el oído: **-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz hoy. Sabes que te quiero mucho. Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame-** La morena asintió y el chico se dirigió a Quinn: **-Yo no te diré lo mismo que Kurt por que sé que lo cuidaras. Así que, nos veremos mañana, ¿Esta bien?-** Quinn asintió y Brody tomo la mano de Beth y se puso a jugar con ella. **-El tío Brody promete traerte un regalo mañana cuando venga a cenar con mamá Quinn, ¿ok, pequeña? Mientras tanto debes portarte bien.**

Kurt y Brody se fueron del departamento dejando a Rachel con Quinn y Beth que miraba todo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el pelo de Quinn.

**-Perfecto. Ahora que nos quedamos solas-** repuso la rubia alternando su mirada entre su novia y su hija: **-¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer mis principitos, mi princesa y mi reina?-** Quinn dijo esto dejando una caricia en el viente de Rachel, un beso en la mejilla de Beth y otro en los labios de su novia, todo en ese orden.

**-Me gustaría salir a caminar pero mejor lo dejamos para mañana. Estoy un poco cansada-** empezó Rachel abrazando a su novia por la cintura. **-¿Te parece que miremos una película y más tarde vayamos a mi departamento en busca de un poco de ropa para mi? Recuerda que me pediste que me quedara contigo todo el fin de semana.**

**-Si, lo recuerdo y muero por compartir este fin de semana contigo y con nuestros hijos-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de la morena para después juntarlos con los de ella besándola con amor y ternura. **-Te amo, Rachel. No te das una idea lo feliz que me hiciste en este día, lo feliz que me haces en este momento... y para completar esa felicidad tengo a mi hija en brazos como siempre quise, vamos a ser madres de los gemelos más espectaculares del planeta y yo te amo cada día más.**

**-Te amo tanto, Quinn-** fue la respuesta de la morena con lagrimas en los ojos por las palabras de su novia. La beso nuevamente. **-No veo la hora de verte con los niños en brazos... aunque creo que tendremos un problema- **agrego la morena con una sonrisa mirando a Beth, ya que la primera quiso acariciarle el pelo a su novia y la bebé la miro con mala cara.

**-Oh no, no, Rachel Berry. Cualquier parte de mi cuerpo te pertenece pero mi pelo le pertenece exclusivamente a nuestra hija-** replico Quinn con burla. **-Lo siento, si hubieras llegado antes que ella a mi vida, ahora mismo mi pelo seria tuyo.**

**-Primero: llegue antes que Beth a tu vida. Nos conocimos en el primer año del instituto y Beth llego en tu segundo año. Segundo: no me molesta compartir tu cabello con... Un momento ¿dijiste 'nuestra'?-** pregunto la morena para asegurarse y Quinn asintió con una sonrisa feliz al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de la morena. **-Ok, ¿donde me quede? Ah, si... No me molesta compartir tu pelo con nuestra hija. Por ultimo: ¿Cualquier parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece?**

Quinn vio el deseo reflejado en los ojos de su novia. Esa mirada la empezaba a conocer por que era la misma que tenia Rachel cada vez que hacían el amor y que ella no podía resistir, pero hoy debería ser la excepsion, al menos mientras Beth estuviera despierta, luego haría suya a la morena como lo hacia casi cada noche.

**-Ahora no por que esta Beth, pero prometo hacerte mía cuando menos te lo esperes a riesgo de olvidarnos de ver la película y de ir a tu departamento en busca de ropa-** susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel, luego se fue dejando a la morena temblando de pies a cabeza. Levanto la voz y le pregunto, con su mejor sonrisa: **-¿Preparas algo para comer mientras le muestro a Beth su habitación, mi amor?**

Quinn se dirigió con su hija en brazos a la habitación continua a la suya, aquella que ella y Rachel se habían encargado de decorar semanas atrás, cuando recién empezaban a estar juntas. Beth miraba todo con los ojos abiertos y de vez en cuando alternaba la mirada entre su madre y las paredes recubierta con diseños de animalitos, elegidos por Quinn, y de estrellas, por parte de Rachel.

La rubia deposito a su hija en el suelo y la pequeña comenzó a caminar hasta su pequeña cuna con pasos irregulares, seguida muy de cerca por su madre que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-¿Te gusta tu habitación, cielo? Lo decoramos con mami Rachel-** le decía Quinn a su hija tomando uno de los peluches que estaba en la cuna y entregándoselo a su hija. **-Esta jirafa es mía de cuando era pequeña. Recuerdo que dormía con ella y no lo hacia si no la tenia conmigo. Obligaba a tu abuela Judy a darle a ella también el beso de las buenas noches. Ahora es tuya, quiero que seas tú la próxima Fabray en dormir con la señora Fa-** Beth la miro por unos segundo casi levantando su ceja como pidiéndole explicaciones. **-No me mires asi, Beth. Era pequeña y la señora Fa necesitaba en nuevo nombre por que se había divorciado de su esposo y este le reclamó su apellido. Al menos eso me dijo tu abuela Judy.**

**-¿Cuantos años estuvo casada la señora Fa?-** cuestiono Rachel a espaldas de Quinn viendo como esta interactuaba con su hija haciéndola temblar de amor.

**-No lo sé, creo que unos...-** respondió Quinn inconscientemente pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su novia y se giro para reclamarle llevándose una sorpresa cuando se la encontró con su cámara de fotos en la mano. **-¿Qué haces?**

**-Nada, quería guardar este momento-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros pero sin abandonar su trabajo con el aparato. **-Te ves hermosa con Beth, contándole tus historias de cuando eras pequeña o sobre el divorcio de la señora Fa.**

**-No te rías-** le espeto Quinn con seriedad acercándose a su novia pero sin despegar la vista de su hija. **-La señora Fa sufrió mucho cuando se divorcio de su estúpido esposo-** Rachel levanto una ceja completamente divertida por esta nueva faceta infantil que demostraba su novia. **-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de las penas de mi jirafa y concentrémonos en lo más importante, ¿Donde esta mi beso?**

**-¿Acaso te prometí un beso, Fabray?-** replico la morena mientras la rubia la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Quinn le quito la cámara de la mano a Rachel y la beso sin darle tiempo a seguir jugando con ella. Con cuidado, y tratando de no descuidar a Beth y su beso con la morena, apunto la cámara fotografía hacia ellas dejando inmortalizado la imagen de ellas dos juntas besándose. Estuvieron un rato largo asi entre besos, palabras de amor y miradas a Beth hasta que algo pronunciado por la niña llamo la atención de Quinn:

**-Mamá-** llamo Beth mirando a la rubia y Quinn sintió que se detuvo el tiempo para ella. Con lentitud se dirigió hacia la pequeña, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y sus lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**-¿Qué ha dicho?-** pregunto la rubia mirando a Rachel completamente incrédula mientras su hija estiraba sus brazos desde el suelo para ser recogida.

**-Deberías preguntárselo a ella-** fue la respuesta de Rachel con un hilo de voz al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su chica.

La rubia estaba temblando, sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pero no le importaba mostrarse tan vulnerable en ese momento por que su hija le estaba diciendo como siempre soñó que le diría. La felicidad que sentía sobrepasaba los limites establecidos. Su pecho estaba que rebosaba de orgullo y compartir ese momento con Rachel lo hacia aun más especial.

**-¿Como me has llamado, Beth?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija intentando asegurarse de que aquello era real y no una mala jugada de su mente. **-Repitelo, por favor.**

La pequeña vio las lagrimas en los ojos de la rubia y desvió su vista hacia Rachel, que estaba en el mismo estado que Quinn, con la diferencia que la morena le sonrió a la pequeña y asintió dándole ánimos para repetir aquello y Beth pareció entenderlo, por que lo repitió nuevamente:

**-Mamá.**

Quinn la levanto del suelo y le repartió besos por todos el rostro y cuello haciendo reír a la pequeña, tal y como lo hizo cuando la recibió esa misma tarde. Le era imposible describir con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por que las palabras escogidas se quedaban cortas para especificar el estado de felicidad absoluta en el que se encontraba.

Aun con la niña en brazos se acerco a Rachel que, apenas la tuvo en frente, le limpio las lagrimas que caían por los ojos verdes de Quinn regalandole las mejores de la sonrisa para hacerle saber que ella estaba en el mismo estado que su novia.

Fue en ese entonces que Rachel se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que le había estado pasando a lo largo de esos meses. Estaba embarazada de unos gemelos hermosos, estaba intentando entablar una relación más estrecha con su madre biológica, sus amigos la apoyaban en su embarazo, de repente paso de no tener nada a tener, no solo dos hijos biológicos sino que, también una hija adoptiva que venia incluida con la rubia más hermosa de este planeta. Aquella que hasta hace poco era su amiga y ahora era su novia, aquella que logro enamorarla con tan solo llegar a New York abandonando su vida en New Haven solo para estar cerca de ella y cuidarla a lo largo de esos meses de embarazo, aquella que la enamoraba cada día más, como lo hizo al salir del hospital obsequiándole una rosa que aun estaba en su bolso pero que ya tenia un lugar reservado entre las paginas de uno de los libros que le había obsequiado la misma rubia que ahora estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándola completamente feliz. Se sentía privilegiada de compartir y ser parte de aquella felicidad. Volvió a mirar a su novia con su hija en brazos y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería a Finn ni a Brody a su lado ejerciendo el papel de novio o esposo compartiendo la enseñanza y la crianza de los gemelos por que sabia que lo único que quería y deseaba era a aquella rubia de ojos verdes.

**-Desearía guardar este momento para siempre-** susurro Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn justo antes de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, la rubia le paso a Beth y Rachel la recibió con un poco de torpeza. Quinn tomo nuevamente su cámara fotográfica colocandola en lo alto de uno de los muebles del lugar mirando la pantalla de la cámara para asegurarse que estaba en la posición correcta y activando la cuenta regresiva.

**-Sonrían y digan whisky-** dijo Quinn retrocediendo hacia su posición inicial mientras Rachel, que ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su novia, coloco a Beth en el medio de las dos. Segundos después escucharon el sonido que indicaba que la fotografía ya había sido tomada.

**-Beso a Beth-** le dijo Quinn a Rachel que la miro con el ceño fruncido pero hizo lo que le pidió y después se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido que antes, dejando inmortalizada una nueva fotografía.

Siguieron asi un buen rato donde en la cámara fotográfica quedo registrada varias fotografías donde aparecían las tres haciendo caras, otra en la que Quinn aparecía besando el vientre de la morena y Beth apoyando su cabeza allí, Rachel y Quinn besándose, Beth con la jirafa que Quinn le había obsequiado, la rubia con su hija en brazos haciéndola dormir, Beth completamente dormida con un mechón de pelo de Quinn entre sus dedos, Rachel tapando la cámara cuando Quinn quiso fotografiarla nuevamente, otra vez besándose, otra en la que se miraban completamente enamoradas una a la otra, Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su novia, la rubia regalandole un beso en el cuello haciendo reír a la morena. Solo el sonido de la puerta del departamento abriéndose estrepitosamente y cerrándose de la misma forma fue lo que las interrumpió.

Quinn fue hasta la sala a ver de quien se trataba y allí se encontró a Eleonor dando vueltas de un lado a otro, murmurando palabras que Quinn no llego a escuchar claramente pero estaba segura de que sonaban algo asi como _"Estúpida Santana"_ y _"Britt, gracias por apoyarme"_

**-Eleonor, ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Quinn con cautela mientras escuchaba los pasos de Rachel detrás de ella.

**-No, no estoy bien-** respondió la prima de Brody sin dejar de dar vueltas. **-Santana no para de nombrar a Ashley y eso me molesta.**

Y como si su nombre fuera algo tabú o si de los Mortifagos se tratase, Santana ya estaba haciéndose presente, no personalmente pero si a través del teléfono móvil de Quinn.

**-Iré a mi habitación por un poco de ropa y luego pasare a buscar a Brody-** murmuro Eleonor yéndose de la sala.

**-Santana, ¿qué le hiciste a Eleonor?-** fue el saludo de Quinn con el ceño fruncido pero lo único que escucho como respuesta fue la carcajada de la latina.

_**-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-**_ pregunto Santana cuando se calmo del ataque de risa.

**-Que no paras de nombrar a Ash y que eso le molesta. ¿Se puede saber que te traes entre manos?-** indago Quinn con cansancio. Santana haciendo de cupido no le gustaba para nada.

_**-Nada, Quinnie. Le estaba contando a Britt que hoy fuimos a buscarte a Columbia, que golpee a la zorra de Brenda y que conocí a Ashley-**_ explico Santana con voz divertida. _**-En ningún momento la relacione con Eleo. Esa chica es la que se trae algo entre manos.**_

**-Déjala tranquila con el tema de Ash, San-** pidió Quinn con diversión. Sabia que aquella conversación de Santana con Britt y con Eleonor presente tenia un doble sentido. **-Te recuerdo que Eleo acaba de terminar una relación en la cual fue engañada y...**

**-Y no quiero saber nada del amor-** le dijo Eleonor a Santana cuando le arrebató el móvil a Quinn. **-Sigo enojada contigo, mamá San, pero aun asi te quiero. Saluda a mami Britt de mi parte.**

Eleonor le devolvió el móvil a Quinn y la rubia le dedico una sonrisa. La prima de Brody le dio un abrazo a la rubia y a Rachel y después se fue diciendo que se encontrarían al día siguiente para cenar.

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Eleonor y Santana?-** le pregunto Rachel a Quinn cuando ambas estaban en la cocina preparando la cena.

**-Conoces a Santana, ella y Britt no son una buena combinación cuando se trata de formar parejas-** respondió Quinn sonriendo. **-Estoy segura de que la latina se trae algo entre manos respecto a Ashley y Eleonor, y Britt seguirá hasta el mismísimo infierno a su novia, asi que...**

**-Dentro de poco estallara una guerra-** bromeo Rachel abrazando a su novia por atrás y regalandole un beso en el hombro y otro en el cuello, algo que hizo temblar a Quinn.

**-Agradecería que no me provocaras de esa forma por que no respondo de mi, Rachel Berry-** repuso Quinn dejando lo que estaba haciendo y girándose hacia su novia.

**-¿Provocarte? Yo no hice nada-** negó Rachel con fingida inocencia.

**-Si, claro-** ironizo Quinn tomando a su novia de la cintura y levantándola del suelo para que esta le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. **-¿Qué te parece si nos salteamos la cena y aprovechamos que Beth duerme para hacer algo más productivo que comer? Aunque yo planeo comer algo más rico e irresistible que la cena que preparamos.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada antes de atacar los labios de Quinn que la recibió gustosa. Los besos que se entregaban hablaban por ellas. Poco a poco Quinn fue acercándose a la mesa de la cocina y deposito a Rachel allí mientras la morena le besaba en cuello provocandole miles de descargas en todo el cuerpo. Sus manos tampoco estaban quietas, iban desde la cintura de Rachel hasta los pechos de esta y asi volviendo a la cintura y luego terminando en las piernas que tanto la volvían loca.

**-Quinn, no creo adecuado que profanemos la mesa de la cocina. Así que vamos ya a tu dormitorio-** ordeno Rachel con la voz entrecortada y el deseo y la pasión reflejado en la mirada. **-Por dios, ¿Por qué eres tan irresistible?**

**-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-** replico Quinn tomando nuevamente a Rachel por la cintura y caminando con la morena en su cintura hasta su habitación mientras se regalaban y robaban algún que otro beso. **-Esta noche seras mía, Rachel Berry.**

**-Hace tiempo que soy solamente tuya, Quinn Fabray-** respondió la morena cuando la rubia la deposito en su cama.

Quinn deposito pequeños besos en el cuello de su novia y dejandole un pequeño mordisco en éste haciendo que la morena se retorciera de placer. Ambas estaban entregadas a la otra y se lo demostraban física y emocionalmente, como lo estaban haciendo ahora, entre besos y caricias, despojándose de la ropa de ambas en el trayecto y fundiendo sus cuerpos que quemaban al mínimo roce.

**-Te amo-** susurro Rachel en el oído de Quinn segundo antes de succionar el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia llevándola a la perdición.

La morena arqueo la espalda cuando Quinn comenzó a tocarla donde ella quería que lo hiciera mientras la rubia mordía ligeramente sus costillas para luego realizar un recorrido desde sus pechos hasta su cuello llegando a sus labios, soltando un suspiro cuando Rachel le presiono el trasero.

**-Vas a matarme-** suspiro Quinn con los ojos cerrados cuando la morena le mordió el cuello.

Rachel en un rápido movimiento paso de estar abajo a estar arriba y sonrió con orgullo cuando vio la mirada de deseo en Quinn. Poco a poco fue realizando un recorrido que iba desde los labios de la rubia pasando por el mentón y cuello, donde se entretuvo un buen rato, después fue bajando mordiendo ligeramente el lugar exacto entre el cuello y la clavícula por que sabia que eso volvía a loca a Quinn y el gemido que soltó la rubia asi se lo confirmó. Siguió su recorrido por los pechos donde besó y succionó dejando marcas en ellos, fue bajando por el abdomen plano de Quinn donde se podía comprobar que los abdominales que perdió durante el embarazo de Beth estaban regresando.

**-Rachel, no estoy preparada para el oral-** confeso Quinn con un rubor en las mejillas, al cual acompañado al pelo revuelto y la respiración irregular, hacían enloquecer a Rachel.

**-No te preocupes-** susurro la morena volviendo al rostro de su novia. **-Yo tampoco me siento preparada. Hoy vi muchas facetas tuyas pero definitivamente esta es mi preferida, ¿Te dije que me encanta tenerte asi? **

**-¿Así cómo?-** pregunto Quinn con el rubor asentándose en sus mejillas, lo cual provoco una nueva catarata de besos por parte de Rachel.

**-Así, toda tímida a pesar de que estamos haciendo el amor, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con el pelo revuelto, la respiración agitada y ese brillo en tus ojos que me lleva al borde de la locura.**

**-Al borde de la locura, ¿Eh?-** replico Quinn con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras quitaba el pelo del rostro de la morena. **-Tú no estas muy presentable que digamos, eh. También estas sudorosa, con la mejillas cargadas de rubor, el pelo revuelto y ese brillo en tus ojos que es mi perdición.**

**-Toda tú eres mi perdición-** susurro Rachel sobre los labios de su novia antes de comenzar otra de sus pasionales batallas donde sus lenguas eran las protagonistas.

Rachel comenzó a mover su cadera sobre Quinn haciéndola a temblar bajo su cuerpo. La rubia sabia lo que venia a continuación y, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacían el amor, aquello la hacia temblar como si lo fuera. Las mismas sensaciones pero a la vez distintas, los mismos besos pero completamente diferentes.

En un rápido movimiento de Rachel, que sorprendió a Quinn, sus piernas quedaron entrelazadas donde sus sexos hicieron contacto y la morena realizo el primer movimiento generando la fricción necesaria que las llevaría a tocar el cielo con las manos.

Los gemidos y suspiros aumentaron cuando Rachel aumento la velocidad. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca mientras aferraba con fuerzas las sabanas tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

**-Ven aquí-** pidió Quinn sintiendo como el cosquilleo que antecede al orgasmo se hacia presente en ella. Tomo a Rachel por la nuca y la beso mientras la morena no descuidaba sus movimientos a pesar de entregarse completamente en aquel beso.

Esta vez fue Quinn quien mordió a Rachel en el hombro justo cuando llego al orgasmo, al igual que lo hacia su novia segundos después cayendo completamente rendida sobre su pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración perdida.

Se quedaron asi varios minutos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y compartiendo besos y sonrisas. Quinn le quito el cabello del rostro a la morena mientras ésta la miraba y cerraba los ojos para sentir el contacto de la piel de Quinn con la de ella. El rugido en el estomago de Rachel y el llanto de Beth fue lo que las sacó de su burbuja.

**-Voy por Beth y tú ve a calentar la comida. Yo también tengo hambre-** dijo Quinn saliendo de la cama no sin antes besar ligeramente a su novia.

Se envolvió el cuerpo con la sabana y se fue a la habitación continua a ver a su hija. Cuando llego se la encontró de pie en la cuna sollozando y con la señora Fa en brazos, algo que enterneció a Quinn. Se acerco a la niña y, tras asegurarse bien la sabana en su cuerpo, la saco de su cuna para cargarla en brazos.

**-¿Qué paso, bebé? ¿Un mal sueño?-** le pregunto a su hija meciéndose de un lado a otro tratando de calmar a su hija. **-¿El ex esposo de la señora Fa regreso? No le hagas caso, mamá esta aquí y te va a cuidar.**

Beth se acomodo mejor en los brazos de su madre y comenzó a dormir nuevamente, dejando los sollozos a un lado. Mientras tanto Quinn sonría completamente feliz por que aquella felicidad tenia nombres y apellidos: Beth Corcoran y Rachel Berry.

En su mente se prendió una lucesita cuando una idea hizo acto de presencia en su cabeza. era hora de devolver un poco de la felicidad que le entregaron ese día dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida contando a su madre. Su mente ya estaba planeando la sorpresa que pensaba llevar a cabo al otro día cuando la morena hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de Beth anunciándole que la cena ya estaba lista, luego se fue dejandole un poco de privacidad a su novia.

Quinn recostó a Beth de nuevo en la cuna y, tras asegurarse que la pequeña estaría a salvo tanto fuera como dentro de su sueño, salio de la habitación para ir en busca de su novia y compartir juntas esa cena tardía.

No dudó un segundo en morderle el hombro cuando entro a la cocina y se la encontró de espaldas a ella. La morena soltó un pequeño grito dando un ligero salto mientras Quinn la abrazaba por la cintura y se quedaba abrazada allí. El temblor en el cuerpo de su novia la hizo desear pasar el resto de su vida anclada ahí y sabia que daría lo mejor de ella para hacer hasta lo imposible por que asi fuera.

- 0 -

Perdón por no actualizar ayer!

Como siempre Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, los followers y perdón a los que no les puedo responder los reviews pero quiero que sepan que aprecio las hermosas palabras y la buena onda!

Hay varias personas que me preguntaron que actriz podría llegar a representar a Eleonor y con mi amiga Mar ( Wuisamar en twitter) hemos elegido a Megan Fox (Se me cae la baba XD) También hay varias opciones de quien podría llegar a ser Ashley, asi que estaría bueno que eligiéramos entre todos o que ustedes suban sus opciones de quien le gustaría que fuera!

Creo que eso es todo... Que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes, como siempre!

Besos & Abrazos


	29. Capitulo 29 - La Elegida (Parte I)

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 29 - La Elegida (Parte I)**

Aquel sábado por la mañana Quinn fue la primera en despertar. Se quedo unos minutos observando la espalda desnuda de Rachel recordando la anoche anterior en la cual, después de cenar, hicieron el amor nuevamente hasta la madrugada casi entrando a la mañana. Dejo unos cuantos besos en la espalda de su novia y dibujo un camino con sus dedos por la columna vertebral de ésta pero la morena no reaccionaba y supuso que realmente estaba cansada. Sonrió por que ella también estaba cansada pero aun asi, y tras dejar un ultimo beso en el hombro de Rachel, se levanto y fue a la habitación de Beth. Se la encontró durmiendo tranquilamente, se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello, dejo un pequeño beso en su cabeza provocando que la pequeña comenzara a removerse para luego despertar. Antes de que comenzara a llorar, Quinn la saco de la cuna y la bebé se aferro a su cuello con intenciones de seguir durmiendo pero un olor inundo las fosas nasales de la rubia provocando una mueca de asco.

**-¡Oh, por dios, Beth! Que asquerosa eres-** le recriminó Quinn a su hija cuando se dio cuenta del origen de apestoso olor. **-¿Te comiste a algún pariente de Finn o algo asi? Hay que cambiar ese pañal ya.**

La pequeña ni se inmuto, siguió en el cuello de su madre concentrada más en seguir durmiendo que en despertarse completamente. Quinn la recostó en el cambiador de la habitación y fue en busca del pañal. Cuando regreso Beth tenia los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

**-Perfecto. A ver como se hace esto-** decía Quinn con el pañal en la mano dándole vueltas de un lado para el otro buscándole el lado frontal. **-Ok, esto va a ser un poco complicado. Hagamos un trato, Beth. Como es la primera vez que te cambiare el pañal y es la primera vez que me dejaras hacerlo, ¿puedes no hacerlo tan complicado?-** Beth sonrió y Quinn lo tomo como una aprobación sin saber que su hija se reía de su pelo revuelto. **-Tomo esa sonrisa como un si, asi que... Hacia allí vamos.**

Quinn se tomo unos minutos para organizarse mejor. Sabia como se cambiaba un pañal, por que había visto a su hermana mayor hacerlo varias veces con su sobrino antes de que la familia Fabray se rompiera, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo por ella misma. Se sentía confiada para llevar a cabo aquello, por eso fue deshaciéndose del pañal de a poco.

**-Wow, Beth. Vuelvo a repetirlo, ¿Te comiste a algún pariente de Finn o qué? Esto realmente apesta-** repuso Quinn con una mueca de asco cuando quito totalmente el pañal. **-Lo mejor sera darte una ducha y luego preparamos el desayuno, ¿Te parece?**

Quinn tomo el bolso con la ropa de Beth y, junto con la pequeña en brazos, se dirigió al baño. Beth aplaudía contenta mientras Quinn se aseguraba que la temperatura del agua era la adecuada para la pequeña. Después sentó a Beth en el tocador del baño colocándose ella frente a la bebé mientras buscaba la ropa en el bolso de ésta.

**-¡Al agua pato!-** exclamo Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios metiendo a Beth en la bañera.

Se sentía feliz bañando por primera vez a su hija. Era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse fácilmente y algo que haría con gusto solo por ver a Beth jugando en el agua con su hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirándola de vez en cuando con sus ojos verdes parecidos a los de ella.

**-Mamá-** dijo Beth congelando completamente a Quinn.

Otra vez estaba allí aquella palabra que conseguía inmovilizarla por completo, aquella que hacia que su pecho se llenara de orgullo y sus ojos de lagrimas que exteriorizaban la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Quería despertar a Rachel para que ella fuera testigo de como la había llamado Beth nuevamente. Sensaciones que aumentaron cuando su hija volvió a repetir lo de segundos antes.

**-Mamá.**

**-No te das una idea de lo feliz que me hace que me llames asi, Beth-** le confeso Quinn a su hija mientras la pequeña la miraba con una sonrisa haciéndole saber que entendía lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. **-Creo que me costara un poco acostumbrarme a que me llames asi, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no? No pienso dejar que nada me aleje de ti, Beth. Haré lo que sea necesario para que el día de mañana, cuando tengas uso de razón y sepas toda la verdad, no me juzgues por haberte dado en adopción, sino que me quieras tanto que, a pesar de mis errores, quieras que siga siendo parte de tu vida-** Beth estiro su manito queriendo limpiar las lagrimas que caían por los ojos de Quinn. **-Te amo tanto, hija. Juro que haré lo necesario para que te sientas orgullosa de mi, mi vida.**

Después de unos diez minutos más duchándose y otros diez más en los cuales Quinn vistió a Beth y después la peino con los dos pequeñas trensas a ambos lados, ambas se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde Quinn planeaba preparar el desayuno para ella, su hija y Rachel.

**-Creo que sera mejor empezar por tu desayuno, Beth-** le decía la rubia a su hija una vez que la sentó en una de las sillas asegurándola bien. **-Solo consiste en una mamadera de leche. El desayuno de mami Rachel me llevara más tiempo. Tiene que ser fortificado y alimenticio por que tus hermanitos deben alimentarse bien y agradece que por ahora no empezó con los antojos, por que sino...**

**-¿Por que sino qué?-** intervino la voz de Rachel entrando a la cocina con el cuerpo envuelto en una sabana. Quinn trago varias veces al ver a Rachel asi y recordar la noche anterior. **-¿Te hice una pregunta, Quinnie.**

**-Estas hermosa-** murmuro Quinn inconscientemente haciendo sonrojar a Rachel que se acerco a su novia y la beso en los labios. **-Buenos días, mi amor-** saludo la rubia, después se arrodillo a la altura del vientre de la morena. **-Buenos días, principitos, ¿Como amanecieron? Mamá ya les esta preparando el desayuno-** después volvió a su anterior posición y dejo un suave beso en los labios de Rachel. **-Perdón por no amanecer junto a ti esta mañana, pero me desperté y fui a ver a Beth, se despertó y le di una ducha por que...**

**-Le cambiaste el pañal y le preguntaste si se había comido a algún pariente de Finn. Después la llevaste a la ducha y dentro de ella mantuvieron una conversación madre e hija-** interrumpió Rachel enumerando todo bajo la atenta y sorpresiva mirada de Quinn. La diva la rodeo el cuello con los brazos. **-¿De verdad pensaste que me perdería algo tan lindo como verte con tu hija, Quinn? Lo confieso, cuando te levantaste de mi lado ya estaba despierta y tu tono de voz en la mañana no es muy bajo que digamos, asi que... Verte con Beth hace que no me arrepienta de elegirte cada día como la madre de mis hijos. Pero aun si me asuste.**

**-¿Por qué te asustaste?- **cuestiono Quinn después de que Rachel bajara la mirada con una expresión de tristeza.

**-Mamá-** llamo Beth la atención de la rubia antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo. **-Mamá.**

**-Creo que alguien esta celosa-** bromeo Quinn acercándose a su hija y alzándola completamente feliz. Beth se abrazo al cuello de su madre y miro a Rachel seriamente. **-Beth, no seas asi con mami Rachel. Tu eres mi princesa y Rach mi reina, ¿ok? Las amo a las dos por igual... Bueno, a los cuatro por igual. Tengo mucho amor para repartir.**

**-Mientras ese amor sea solo para tu familia y no para cuanta zorra se te cruce en el camino-** murmuro Rachel cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado. Quinn la miro un momento con el ceño fruncido y luego soltó una carcajada. **-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Fabray?**

**-Tú, tú eres graciosa, Berry-** indico Quinn aun riendo pero acercándose a Rachel con Beth en brazos. **-Me parece que alguien se levanto celosa y un poco insegura, pero, ¿Sabes qué? Te amo y no me interesan las... ¿Cómo eran? Ah, si... Las zorras. La única dueña de mi corazón y la mujer con la que quiero amanecer cada día de mi vida eres tú, mi amor. No tienes por que ponerte celosa. Ahora ve a bañarte por que tú, nuestros hijos y yo saldremos a dar un paseo.**

Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido pero éste desapareció cuando vio la emoción reflejada en los ojos de Quinn. Acaricio la cabeza de Beth en silencio y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, la rubia la tomo de la mano y la hizo detenerse.

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn antes de besarla haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. **-Te amo tanto, Rachel Berry.**

**-También te amo, Quinn-** coincidió la morena en el mismo tono de voz pero con los ojos cerrados. Se soltó del agarre de Quinn con suavidad. **-Iré a bañarme.**

**-Claro. Hay ropa que dejaste la vez pasada aquí-** informo Quinn con una mueca de desconcierto por la actitud de Rachel.** -Están en mi mueble. Ve a bañarte y luego desayunamos, ¿Te parece?**

Rachel asintió y fue rumbo hacia la habitación de la rubia. Después de ahí se dirigió al baño donde estuvo un tiempo largo. Media hora después salio completamente vestida y con el cabello húmedo. Mientras tanto Quinn había rayado una manzana y se la estaba dando a Beth sin ser consciente de que la morena se acercaba a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

**-Lo siento-** susurro Rachel en el oído de su novia haciéndola estremecer. **-Perdón por lo de hace un rato. Lo que paso es que tuve una pesadilla y desperté y tú no estabas, eso me asusto. Te amo, Quinn. De verdad lo siento.**

**-No me ire a ningún lado, Rachel-** respondió Quinn más aliviada dejando a un lado el plato después de que Beth le hizo saber que no quería más. Se giro hacia su novia y la abrazo por la cintura. **-Te espere durante mucho tiempo y soñaba con tenerte entre mis brazos. Sentía que podía morirme cada vez que me sonreías o me mirabas pero no podía hacer nada por que eras mi amiga. Ahora que por fin puedo besarte y abrazarte a mi antojo sin miedo a que descubras lo que siento por ti, ¿De veras piensas que te voy a dejar ir? ¿Que seria tan estúpida de lastimarte? No sé lo que esa cabesita tuya piensa pero te juro que te amo, te amo como jamas ame a nadie y no esta en mis planes dejarte ir ni que tú me dejes ir a mi.**

**-No quiero dejarte ir, por eso tengo miedo-** confeso Rachel bajando la mirada. **-Todo de mi ya te pertenece, Quinn. Mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi alma... mi corazón. Todo lo que antes era mio ahora es tuyo. Si algún día tú decidieras alejarte de aquí y de mi... te llevarías todo lo mio contigo.**

**-Detente ahí, Rachel Berry-** exigió Quinn con el ceño fruncido. **-¿De donde sacas todo eso de que me ire? ¿De qué me alejaré? ¿Quien te ha dicho todas esas cosas?**

Quinn sabia que era la parte insegura de Rachel la que hablaba. Así como también sabia que aquella parte insegura era potenciada por algo o alguien. Rachel no podía ser por que Quinn le hacia saber todos los días y cada momento que la amaba, que la respetaba, que su vida sin la morena ya no seria vida. Entonces, si Rachel sabia y correspondía todo aquello, alguien debía estar detrás de todo esto.

**-Ni siquiera intentes mentirme, Rachel-** advirtió con seriedad mirando a la diva a los ojos. **-Quiero la verdad. Por que tú no eres asi. Te vengo demostrando todos los días lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que anhelo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, asi que merezco que me digas la verdad.**

**-Esta mañana, mientras tú estabas bañando a Beth, recibí un mensaje de texto diciendo que no debería confiar tanto en ti por que tú habías engañado a tus parejas anteriores y yo no seria excepsion-** dijo Rachel en voz baja sintiéndose estúpida por desconfiar de Quinn. **-Sé que no debería...**

**-¿Quien fue?-** interrumpió Quinn con los ojos cerrados para calmar la impotencia y la ira que sentía por que en su mente se había formado el rostro de la persona que creía capaz de hacer algo asi. **-Rachel, ¿Quien te dijo eso?**

**-Finn-** susurro la morena. Quinn se levanto de su silla alejándose de su novia. Tomo a Beth y se la llevo a su dormitorio, ignorando a Rachel en el camino. **-Quinn, estamos hablando.**

**-Beth, quiere dormir-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn desapareciendo completamente del radar visual de Rachel, que ya sentía como las lagrimas se hacían presentes en su ojos.

Sabia que aquella repentina desconfianza había a lastimado a Quinn y todo por culpa de Finn. Se fue al dormitorio de la rubia y se recostó en la cama en posición fetal dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, sintiéndose desprotegida por primera vez desde que Quinn estaba a su lado.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba igual o peor que su novia. Estaba llorando en silencio sintiéndose impotente. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por que Finn no podía hacerse a un lado al igual que lo hizo y dejarlas ser felices? ¿Tan complicado era? Amaba a Rachel, ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Después de una hora en la cual su hija volvió a dormirse a pesar de ser las diez de la mañana y ella se tranquilizo, salio de la habitación de Beth dispuesta a enfrentarse a Rachel. Se asusto al no encontrarla en la cocina donde la había dejado y pensó que quizás la morena se había ido a su departamento. Fue en busca de su bolso a su dormitorio, dispuesta a ir detrás de ella, cuando se la encontró en su cama mirando hacia la ventana en completo silencio y con lagrimas en los ojos. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando vio esa imagen de Rachel. Se acerco a ella con cuidado y se arrodillo al lado de la cama acariciando su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas que sabia que en parte eran culpas suyas.

**-Es cierto que engañe a mis parejas anteriores y tú eres testigo de eso. Tengo un pasado que me condena-** decía Quinn en un susurro mientras Rachel se sentaba a la orilla de la cama con Quinn arrodillada entre sus piernas. **-Pero tú eres diferente, mi amor. Si te llegara a lastimar a ti, también me lastimaría a mi por que todo lo mio es tuyo. Ya no sonrió si tú no lo haces, no duermo si no te tengo a mi lado o al menos hablo contigo antes de hacerlo. Tú eres especial, Rachel-** dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena que la miraba con amor y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. **-Eres todo lo que pido y todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Te amo más a mi propia vida, ¿por qué te engañaría o te lastimaría?**

**-Quinn, perdón. Perdóname-** pidió Rachel rompiendo en llanto mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la rubia. **-Tengo miedo, miedo de perderte, miedo a que algún día no me ames más. Te amo demasiado como para perderte. Me imagino mi futuro a tu lado y siento que me muero al pensar que quizás...**

**-Quizás nada-** interrumpió Quinn limpiándole las lagrimas a la morena. **-Quizás nada, Rachel. Eres la mujer que elegí y la que siempre elegiré. Eres la elegida. Con la que quiero compartir la crianza de Beth, con la quiero hacer el amor todas las noches y amanecer a tu lado, besando tu hermosa espalda. La que quiero que me regañe cuando me ria de alguna ofensa de Santana para contigo-** aquella pequeña broma hizo reír a Rachel. **-Quiero que seas tú la única que haga latir mi corazón descontroladamente, quiero que me tranquilices con un beso cuando este nerviosa al borde de la locura. Quiero amarte y que me ames por el resto de nuestros días. Quiero que dentro de muchos, muchos años, cuando estemos las dos viejas y arrugadas, me muestres tu dedo anular luciendo un hermoso anillo de casada y que me digas: _"No necesito nada más que esto, tú y yo juntas. Eres la única que amo y la que amare"_, ¿Sabes por que quiero que digas eso?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas, que ya no eran de impotencia y dolor sino de emoción y ternura, **-Quiero que digas eso por que yo también te diré lo mismo, te mirare a los ojos y te diré: _"Rachel Berry, no podría a haber pedido mejor compañera de vida, mejor amiga, mejor amante, mejor esposa que tú. Eres la mujer y el amor de mi vida. Te amo como jamas he amado a nadie"_**

Rachel no hizo más que besarla. La beso con amor, pidiéndole perdón con sus labios. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo pero a ninguna les importo. Se separaron del beso en busca de oxigeno y aprovecharon para mirarse a los ojos mutuamente perdiéndose cada uno en un color distinto.

**-Te amo, Rachel y no importa lo que diga Finn, por que sé que lo hace de envidioso y resentido. Por que no tolera saber que te tuvo, que no supo cuidarte y que ahora te perdió-** repuso Quinn mirándola. **-Quiero y estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto el mi vida contigo. Es más, cuando nazcan los gemelos nos iremos a vivir juntas y dentro de unos cuantos años, y si no nos matamos en la convivencia, prometo hacerte mi esposa para el resto de mi vida.**

**-Y yo aceptare con gusto-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. **-Perdón por lo que paso. También quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Quinn, quiero que vivamos juntas, quiero que me hagas tuya todas las noches y que al despertar me digas te amo, por que yo te lo diré todos los días de ahora en adelante-** Quinn sonrió haciéndole entender que asi sería. **-Prometo que haré lo que sea para que Finn no interfiera más en nosotras. No sé lo que pasara si él es el padre de Matt y John...**

**-¿Matt y John?-** cuestiono Quinn con una sonrisa en un claro intento de desviar la conversación para no hablar más de Finn.

**-Si, Matthew y Jonathan-** confirmo Rachel rodando los ojos. **-Santana los bautizo asi y hasta que no encontremos otros nombres sera mejor llamarlos por esos nombres para no decirle Berry uno y Berry dos, como si fueran animales, a mi me gusta. También estaba pensando pedirle a San y a Kurt que sean los padrinos de uno de los gemelos, ¿Crees que aceptaran?**

**-Oh, si que aceptaran-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa y feliz por que Rachel la incluía y consultaba sus planes con ella. **-Pero, ¿Estas segura que quieres que Santana sea madrina de los gemelos? No te asombres si en el futuro tienes que enfrentarte a la "furia latina" que Santana le enseñara a los niños, por que que no te quepa la menor duda que para San serán los dos por iguales, serán sus sobrinos y no hará diferencia entre ellos. Si uno aprende a insultar, el otro también lo hará-** De repente Quinn soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención de Rachel.

**-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Fabray?-** cuestiono la morena cruzándose de brazos mirando con fingida seriedad a su novia.

**-Me imagine a los gemelos y a Beth con Santana y Britt-** respondió Quinn entre risas. **-Santana enseñándoles a defenderse, tanto verbal como físicamente, y Brittany de fondo diciendo: "Stop the violence", ¡Oh, no! ¿Y cuando se sume Eleonor a ese plano familiar? Ya me imagino a Beth a sus diez años, menos quizás, bajando de su bicicleta en cámara lenta por que su "prima" Eleo se lo enseño. Esa niña si que va a darme dolores de cabeza con las discusiones que tendremos y con sus posibles novios, ya me la veo venir.**

**-Es hermosa igual que la madre. No tienes por que culparla-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro de Quinn, mayormente el ceño de la rubia que lo frunció de solo pensar lo que, seguramente, le espera con su hija en el futuro.

**-Estamos bien, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales se dedico a mirar y a acariciar a su novia mientras esta cerraba los ojos perdiéndose en las caricias de la morena. -De verdad, lo...

**-Vuelves a decir que lo sientes y terminare contigo-** Amenazo Quinn con seriedad abriendo los ojos, pero al ver el rostro de Rachel soltó una carcajada. **-Era broma, mi amor. Si termino contigo que sea por que moriré al día siguiente sino no hay razón para hacerlo. Y respondiendo a lo otro. Sí, Rachel Berry, estamos bien. Yo te amo y tú me amas. Lo que digan los demás me tiene sin cuidado. No tengo por que comer pasto afuera cuando dentro de mi casa tengo un buen pedazo de carne con el cual alimentarme.**

**-Tu metáfora no quedo muy bien, Quinn-** bromeo Rachel que había entendido perfectamente lo que quiso decir la rubia. **-O sea que yo, como soy vegetariana, ¿tendría que ir a comer el pasto de afuera y rechazar el pedazo de carne que me espera en casa?**

**-Muy graciosa, Berry. Muy graciosa-** ironizo Quinn que sonrió por que sabia que su novia estaba bromeando con ella. **-Iré a bañarme mientras tú te fijas que este todo bien con Beth. Luego te sacare a comer pasto, mi vaquita.**

**-¿Quieres decir que estoy gorda? ¿Por eso me dijiste "Mi vaquita"? ¡Oh, por dios! Debo ponerme a dieta ya y...-** Rachel comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y Quinn la detuvo por los hombros cuando dejo de reírse.

**-Te dije "mi vaquita" cariñosamente, no por que estés gorda, mi amor-** decía Quinn con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Rachel. **-Aunque si lo fueras te seguiría amando igual que ahora, o quizás más por que tendría más carne para mi.**

**-Eres una idiota, Quinn-** grito Rachel al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su novia. Sin dudarlo comenzó a correrla por toda la habitación hasta que la rubia cayo rendida en la cama y Rachel sobre ella.

**-Auch, quítate de encima mio que me aplastas, cerdita-** bromeo Quinn abrazándola por la cintura tratando de recuperar la respiración perdida.

**-Pensé que era una vaquita, Quinn Fabray-** replico Rachel acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de Quinn. **-Una vaquita come pasto-** decía mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y lo mordía ligeramente robandole un suspiro. **-Y que ahora tiene mucha hambre-** termino susurrando en el oído de Quinn con voz sensual haciéndole perder momentáneamente la cordura a su novia que trago saliva ruidosamente para diversión de Rachel.

**-Sera mejor que vaya a ducharme ahora mismo-** repuso Quinn con un hilo de voz, completamente excitada quitándose de encima a Rachel. **-De lo contrario te haré el amor ahora mismo y es necesario que salgamos a almorzar por que tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

**-Aww, que tierno. ¿Ración doble de pasto para mi?-** cuestiono Rachel acercándose a Quinn para provocarla pero la rubia se alejo rápidamente y se encerró en el baño, con tanta mala suerte que se olvido de llevarse la ropa para vestirse.

Rachel se dirigió a la habitación de Beth para cerciorarse de que todo esta bien con la niña y luego volvió a la habitación de Quinn para esperarla para que le de su ración doble de pasto y para demostrarle que ella también era la elegida.

- 0 -

Hola! Estoy corta de tiempo, por suerte conteste los reviews antes! Si hay falta de ortografías o no se entiende les pido perdón, más tarde con tiempo lo solucionare!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos :)


	30. Capitulo 30 - La Elegida (Parte II)

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 30 - La Elegida (Parte II)**

**-¿Adonde me llevas, Quinn?-** era la pregunta bastante recurrente de Rachel desde que salieron del departamento de Quinn hacía poco más de media hora.

La rubia iba con su hija en brazos y Rachel a su lado con su brazo derecho entrelazado al de Quinn, que sonreía completamente feliz contagiando esa felicidad a su novia. Ambas sabían que el mal trago que sufrieron en la mañana no se había ido completamente pero las dos pondrían lo mejor de si para eliminarlo por completo. Quinn sabia que aquello era solo hasta que los gemelos nacieran y se supiera de la paternidad de los bebés. En su interior rogaba por que el padre fuera Brody, pero también sabia que había un cincuenta por ciento a favor de Finn y eso era lo que más la incomodaba. Sabia que Hudson usaría la excusa de que Matt y John eran sus hijos para acercarse a Rachel y ella no tendría ningún derecho en impedir aquello por que él seria el padre. Tampoco dejaría a los gemelos sin uno a pesar de que el padre en cuestión sea un idiota cabeza dura.

Por otro lado, haría lo que fuera por que Rachel la eligiera a ella cada día como el amor de su vida. Sudaría sangre de ser posible para llevar a cabo eso. Por que, como dicen por ahí, solamente amas de verdad una sola vez en la vida y Quinn Fabray ya había encontrado al amor de su vida. A sus escasos 18 años, casi 19, lo había encontrado, contra todo pronostico, en una chica bajita de ojos marrones, piernas bronceadas y kilométricas que podían llevarla a la locura, voz increíblemente asombrosa, una chica que venia con el combo del dos por uno incluido pero que ella amaba ese combo, que la aceptaba con una hija que parecía experimentar los celos por primera vez cada vez que su madre se acercaba a la morena, La misma chica que ella había torturado en el instituto y que en su ultimo año se había convertido en algo asi como su amiga, aquella que no le quería decir nada su embarazo por que no quería que abandonara su vida en New Haven, aquella por la cual no dudo un segundo en cambiarse de universidad, la chica que sin saberlo o sin planteárselo siquiera la fue enamorando de a poco, cambiando aquel _"No estoy aquí para enamorarme"_ por un _"Te amo tanto, Rachel Berry"_. La misma que le ayudo a remodelar uno de los cuarto vacíos de su departamento convirtiéndolo en la hermosa y reconfortante habitación de Beth. La misma con la que a veces discutía pero que solucionaba todo rápidamente siguiendo su mismo concejo de que en una pareja lo primordial era la confianza, la sinceridad y la comunicación. Por esa misma razón, Quinn siempre se alejaba unos minutos para reflexionar y pensar, luego regresaba y hablaba de que sea que haya sucedido con Rachel. Estaban juntas en esta relación y juntas arreglaban sus problemas o discusiones, llevándola a la mejor parte de las peleas: La reconciliación. Rachel le hacia el amor como nadie se lo había hecho antes, había tanta ternura y al mismo tiempo tanta pasión en sus caricias, en sus besos que Quinn creía imposible sentirse más querida por una persona, pero de repente aparecía Rachel y le demostraba que no era imposible por que ella lograba hacerle sentir miles de sensaciones que jamas creyó sentir, ni con un hombre ni con una mujer, pero que estaba encantada de experimentar aquello con la mujer que ahora caminaba a su lado mirando de un lado a otro, en busca de algún indicio de hacia a donde la estaba llevando su novia.

**-Llegamos-** anuncio Quinn deteniéndose frente a un gigantesco centro comercial y mirando a Rachel que parecía no creerse donde la había llevado la rubia. **-Te dije que una vez que sepamos el sexo de Matt y John iríamos a comprarles ropa, a ellos y a Beth. Entonces, aquí estamos-** repuso Quinn señalando con su mano libre el lugar. **-Quiero que me ayudes a elegir la ropa de nuestro hijos, ¿Aceptas, Rachel Berry?**

**-Acepto, Quinn Fabray-** respondió Rachel en tono de broma pero sabiendo que la conversación de esa mañana con la rubia estaba muy presente entre ambas. Sabiendo también que algún día ese _"Acepto"_ la uniría para siempre a la mujer que ahora la mira con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa capaz de cautivar y enamorar a cualquiera.

**-Prepárate, Beth. Por que mami Rachel querrá vestirte con esos suéteres de renos que ella usaba en el instituto-** bromeo Quinn con su hija, que la miraba con una sonrisa, ganándose un pellizco por parte de la morena. **-¿Qué, amor?, no dije nada, ni siquiera mencione que eran horribles... pero que a mi me parecían tiernos- agrego antes de recibir otra agresión por parte de su novia.**

**-Te odio, Fabray-** replico Rachel con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa queriendo aparecer en sus labios.

**-Eso es mentira-** dictamino Quinn. **-Me amas, Berry. Igual que yo te amo a ti. Eres la madre de mis futuros hijos, asi que no pretendas que me crea que me odias, por que sé que tu corazón y tus ojos dicen lo contrario-** termino diciendo la rubia acercándose a su novia provocativamente pero sin hacer nada por estar en un lugar publico. Luego se alejo un poco, no sin antes haber dejado un beso en la mejilla de la morena, y le hablo a Beth. **-¿Lista para elegir tu ropa, Beth?**

Caminaron y entraron a varias tiendas saliendo de ellas con varias bolsas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de Quinn, hasta que algo llamo la atención de la rubia provocandole una idea.

**-Tres tiendas del lado derecho cerca de la salida-** susurro para ella misma tratando de no olvidar la ubicación de su próximo destino pero no podía hacer nada si Rachel estaba a su lado y al parecer su hija le leyó la mente o algo asi por que justo en la tienda de al lado de la que Quinn había marcado, la pequeña vio un elefante de peluche y lo señalo indicándole a su madre que quería ese juguete. **-Amor, voy a buscar el elefante que quiere Beth mientras tú y ella entran a esa tienda-** señalo la que estaba detrás de Rachel. **-¿Qué te parece?**

**-No te entretengas demasiado con la vendedora o el vendedor por que cuando lleguemos a casa me conocerás-** amenazo la morena apuntándola con un dedo. Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras le pasaba a Beth.

**-Beth, ve con mami Rachel mientras yo voy a buscar al señor Efelante, ¿ok? ¿Qué?-** pregunto la rubia cuando Rachel soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Beth miraba a la morena y luego sonreía como dándole su aprobación.

**-Primero: Amo que le digas a Beth que soy su "mami Rachel"-** respondió la morena con las mejillas sonrojadas. **-Segundo: Amo tu lado infantil, ¿En serio, Quinn? ¿El señor Efelante?-** la rubia se encogió de hombros pero sintiéndose contenta por lo que decía Rachel. **-Y tercero: Te amo a ti.**

**-También te amo-** respondió Quinn dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia sin importarle las personas de alrededor. Luego miro a su hija. **-Te portas bien en mi ausencia, Beth. Hazle caso a mami Rachel, sino no hay señor Efelante para nadie, ¿Ok?**

**-Estaremos bien, Quinn-** repuso Rachel compartiendo una mirada con Beth. **-¿Verdad, Beth?**

Beth volvió a mirar a Rachel y luego a su madre para terminar sonriendo. Después la rubia se fue en busca del regalo para su hija pero antes se detuvo en la tienda que había marcado con anterioridad. Se trataba de una pequeña joyería con letras en dorado y en la vidriera cientos de collares, anillos y pulseras expuestos al publico.

Entro al lugar por que sabia que era lo que más le llevaría tiempo. Fue recibida por nada más y nada menos que Ashley, la chica pelirroja con la cual compartía varias clases en Columbia y con la cual se llevaba bien.

**-Hola, Ash-** saludo Quinn cuando la chica la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando al descubierto su dentadura blanquisima. **-¿Cómo estas?**

**-Muy bien, ¿Cómo estas tú, Quinn?-** replico la chica pelirroja acentuando más su sonrisa e inconscientemente se acomodo su ropa de trabajo. Aquella que consistía en una camisa blanca con los primero dos botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba de sus pechos que estaban medios tapados por la corbata celestes que colgaba de su cuello y que combinaba con su saco de azul marino.

**-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Trabajas aquí, Ash?-** cuestiono Quinn después que dejo de observarla atentamente. No es que le interesara aquella chica, ella tenia ojos solamente para su hermosa novia bajita, pero era raro ver a Ashley fuera del ámbito universitario y sobre todo con ese atuendo tan... sensual.

**-Amm... Si, trabajo aquí. Lo hago para pagar mi carrera universitaria y demás cosas-** respondió la pelirroja mirando a Quinn a los ojos y ésta por primera vez se fijo en el color de estos. Eran de un color verde, pero no como los de ella, sino más claros al borde de lo eléctrico. Así los calificaría Quinn si le preguntaban el color de los ojos de Ashley, verdes eléctricos. **-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Quinn? ¿Buscabas algo en especial?**

**-Si, mmm... Necesito algo muy especial-** respondió Quinn sin perder de vista los ojos de Ashley, que bajo la mirada completamente ruborizada por la mirada penetrante de Quinn. La rubia se dio cuenta de la actitud tímida de la chica y sonrió con ternura. **-Lo siento, Ash. Jamás me había detenido a ver tus ojos, son bastante llamativos.**

**-Tienes novia, Quinn. No coquetees conmigo-** bromeo la chica con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia. **-Pero gracias igual. Dime que es lo que necesitas.**

Mientras tanto, a pocas tiendas de donde estaba Quinn, Rachel y Beth se encontraban recibiendo las bolsas que le daba la vendedora tras comprar otro vestido para la pequeña, esta vez de color verde claro que combinada completamente con los ojos de la niña.

**-¿Practicando para cuando tengas a los tuyos en brazos?-** cuestiono una voz de hombre en la espalda de Rachel cuando ésta y Beth se sentaron en uno de los bancos del lugar esperando a Quinn.

Rachel se giro completamente para ver de quien se trataba. A su espalda estaba Brody con Eleonor tomada de su brazo sonriendo de oreja a oreja buscando algo entre las tiendas que Rachel no llego a descifrar.

**-Brody, Eleo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** cuestiono la morena levantándose del lugar mientras Brody tomaba sus bolsas y la ayudaba.

**-Le prometí a mi hermosa sobrina rubia un regalo-** respondió Weston jugando con Beth que sonreía. **-Por eso le pedí a mi preciosa prima, aquí presente-** Brody señalo a Eleonor que sonrió completamente tímida **-que me ayudara a elegir un buen regalo para mi sobrina y los gemelos-** termino diciendo el chico de ojos azules dejando una caricia en el vientre de Rachel.

**-Hablando de rubias, ¿Donde esta mi tia Quinn?-** intervino Eleonor mirando a la morena con el ceño fruncido.

**-Tu tia Quinn esta en aquella tienda comprándole un regalo a Beth-** respondió Rachel señalando la tienda donde se suponía que debería estar Quinn. **-Pero se esta tardando un poco, sera mejor que vaya a buscarla.**

**-¡Yo ire!-** exclamo Eleonor de repente llamando la atención de Brody y de Rachel que la miraron completamente sorprendidos. **-Dijiste en la tienda que esta al lado de la joyería, ¿no?-** Rachel asintió y Eleonor esbozo una sonrisa que ni su primo ni su amiga llegaron a descifrar. **-Espérame aquí, Bro. Iré a buscar a Quinn.**

Dentro de la joyería la rubia estaba inmersa en una amena conversación con Ashley que se mostraba cada vez menos tímida y más distendida. Quinn ya había hecho su pedido pero se entretuvo más de la cuenta con la chica pelirroja.

**-Puedes darte una vuelta por aquí dentro de una hora, dos como mucho, y tu pedido ya estará terminado, Quinn-** decía Ashley con una sonrisa a la rubia. **-Tienes suerte de que el diseñador y el grabador estén aquí, de lo contrario habrías tenido que venir la semana que viene.**

**-Si, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que necesito eso para hoy mismo-** respondió Quinn devolviendo la sonrisa a Ashley sin ser conscientes de que, del otro lado de la vidriera, eran observada por una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

**-Estas muy enamorada, ¿cierto? Digo, por el brillo y la sonrisa en tus labios-** Agrego la pelirroja en un murmullo con temor de estar metiéndose demasiado en un lugar donde no le correspondía.

**-Estoy muy enamorada, Ash. Deberías conocerla. Rachel es... la mujer y el amor de mi vida y pronto va a hacerme muy feliz, más de lo que ya me hace. Va ser madre de gemelos-** decía Quinn completamente feliz.

Sabia que con Ashley no tenia miedo a ser juzgada por que la chica cientos de veces le había demostrado ser digna de confianza y ademas ella misma se había besado con chicas en la universidad y salido con un chico en la escuela secundaria. Juzgar a Quinn seria un poco hipócrita de su parte.

**-¿Como-como esta Eleonor?-** pregunto Ashley con timidez y bajando la mirada para ocultar el rubor que había aparecido en su mejilla.

**-Quinn, Rachel me mando a buscarte, ¿piensas tardarte mucho con tu amiga?-** cuestiono la voz de Eleonor entrando al lugar con el ceño fruncido y mirando de arriba a abajo a Ashley que esta vez en su mirada había un dejo de tristeza.

-Ahí esta tu Eleonor- le susurro Quinn a Ashley que se ruborizo aun más y sonrió con la mirada baja. Luego la rubia levanto la voz y se dirigió a Eleonor. **-Hola, Eleo. No, ya estaba terminando de hablar con mi preciosa amiga pelirroja, aquí presente-** Quinn le dedico una sonrisa fraternal a Ashley y esta respondió con gusto mientras Eleonor ponía los ojos blancos. **-Debo irme, Ash. Pero, ¿Qué te parece si el lunes pasas por la librería donde trabajo y seguimos conversando?**

**-Me parece perfecto, Quinn-** respondió la pelirroja mirando fugazmente a Eleonor. -El lunes estaré allí, necesito un poco de ayuda literaria- bromeo Ashley y Quinn se rió con ella. **-No te olvides de pasar en una hora por aquí a buscar tu pedido. Te mando un mensaje de texto cuando este listo, ¿Te parece?**

**-Claro, me parece perfecto. Nos vemos el lunes, Ash-** se despidió Quinn regalandole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

**-Hasta el lunes, Quinn-** se despidió Ashley viendo como Quinn y Eleonor abandonaban la joyería. Cuando ambas se perdieron de vista, la pelirroja susurro: **-Hola Eleonor, ¿Como estas?... Bien y tú... Si, a mi también me da gusto verte... Que linda estas hoy... Si claro, hasta luego... Nos vemos pronto.**

Quinn y Eleonor se encontraban en la tienda de al lado de la joyería, después de asegurarse de que Rachel no las había visto salir del lugar de trabajo de Ashley, para comprar el elefante de peluche que Beth quería.

**-Eleonor, ¿podrías cambiar esa cara?-** pidió Quinn en el interior de la tienda esperando a que la vendedora le trajera su pedido. **-No entiendo por que sigues tratando mal a Ash. Es buena chica, Eleo.**

**-Ashley. Se llama Ashley, no Ash-** corrigió Eleonor en voz baja para no llamar la atención con el ceño fruncido. **-No sé por que Santana y tú se empeñan en nombrarla todo el tiempo, ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú estas de novia con Rachel y Santana con Britt? **

**-Y yo tengo que recordarte que Ash-** enfatizo Quinn la ultima palabra para molestar a Eleonor. **-es solo mi amiga. La única mujer que me interesa es la misma que esta sentada con mi hija en brazos hablando con tu primo. Además Ashley parece estar interesada en otra persona.**

**-¿En quien?-** pregunto Eleonor rápidamente mientras la vendedora le pasaba el elefante de peluche a Quinn.

La rubia no respondió a la pregunta de su amiga. Sabia que entre la chica de ojos azules y la pelirroja algo pasaba, pero no se metería demasiado en el asunto, solo lo justo y necesario. Por eso el generar esa duda en Eleonor respecto al estado sentimental de Ashley, haría a la chica de ojos azules replantearse la posibilidad de dejar ser hostil con Ashley para empezar a mostrarse más amigable.

Después de salir de la tienda de peluches, Quinn y Eleonor se dirigieron a donde estaba Rachel y Brody jugando con Beth. Aquella imagen lejos de disgustarle le pareció adorable por que sabia que con Brody no había peligro, por que el chico no estaba interesado en reconquistar a la morena sino todo lo contrario, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlas.

Quinn coloco su rostro detrás del elefante y eso llamo la atención, no solo de Beth sino también la de Rachel que la miraba completamente enamorada teniendo de testigos a los primos Weston-Page que sonreían completamente enternecidos por la escena.

**-Busco a una hermosa niña preciosa rubia llamada Beth, ¿Alguien la vio?-** decía Quinn con voz aniñada haciendo reír a Rachel al mismo tiempo que Beth estiraba sus brazos para recibir su regalo.

**-Beth, te hablan a ti-** le susurro Rachel a la pequeña que sonrió feliz cuando Quinn le entrego el peluche y se arrojo a los brazos de su madre que la recibió completamente emocionada.

**-¿Te gusta el regalo, mi amor?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija en voz baja tratando de no llorar. Beth miro a su madre y coloco su mano en la mejilla de ésta. La rubia le regalo un beso en la palma y Beth le sonrió con la mejor de las sonrisas que cautivo a Quinn.

Rachel miraba todo con los ojos vidriosos, sintiéndose agradecida y privilegiada por tener la suerte de ver algo tan especial como lo era ver a Quinn con su hija. No se cansaría jamas de aquella chica rubia de atrapantes ojos verdes que la enamoraba con sus hermosas palabras, como tampoco se cansaría de decirle que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida, a pesar de todas las dudas que Finn pudiera instalar en ella.

Después de unos quince minutos en los cuales Quinn le dio poco importancia a su alrededor y solo se concentro en su hija, Brody y Eleonor ya se habían ido dejando a la morena con Quinn y Beth disfrutando de un rato más del hermoso cuadro familiar que mostraban.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial, después de haber almorzado y jugar con Beth en los jueguitos, Quinn le hizo una parada a un taxi por que con todas las bolsas que llevaban era imposible irse como llegaron, ademas Rachel no lo decía, pero parecía un poco cansada y Quinn lo entendió. Por eso mismo decidió retocar un poco sus planes para esa tarde.

**-Cuando lleguemos al departamento y dejemos las bolsas, ¿Me acompañas a mi casa a buscarme ropa, Quinn?-** pidió Rachel en el interior del taxi viendo como la rubia llevaba a Beth entre sus piernas jugando en la ventanilla.

**-Lo siento, no puedo-** respondió Quinn con una mueca de disculpas y Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Tengo algo que hacer, pero Beth puede ir contigo. Mientras tú busca tu ropa, ella juega con la tia San y la tia Britt. Luego me mandas un mensaje y yo ire a buscarlas.**

**-¿Por que razón no puedes acompañarme, Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel fulminándola con la mirada al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. El taxista veía todo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. **-¿Qué es tan importante como acompañar a tu... amiga-** se corrigió la morena cuando reparo en la presencia del taxista **-a su departamento?**

**-En realidad es mi novia-** le dijo Quinn al taxista y el hombre la felicito. **-Gracias. No suele ser asi, lo que pasa es que esta embarazada y hoy se levanto con las ideas cruzadas.**

**-Entiendo eso-** respondió el hombre que seguramente estaba pisando los cuarenta años de edad. **-Mi esposa se levanto asi también hoy. Tengo pensado comprarle algún regalo de camino a casa, eso siempre la tranquiliza... y felicitaciones por el embarazo-** repuso el taxista mirando a Rachel por el espejo retrovisor y ésta le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron en silencio lo único que lo quebraba era la conversación de Quinn con el taxista, que iba de bandas de rock de la época del hombre hasta como calmaba el taxista a su esposa cada vez que tenia una rabieta similar a la de Rachel.

Al llegar al departamento de la rubia, la morena seguía enojada con Quinn que sonreía por que sabia que eso cambiaría cuando le dijera, o mejor dicho, le mostrara la razón por la cual no podía acompañarla a su departamento.

**-Rach, amor. Cambia esa cara-** pidió Quinn acercándose a su novia para abrazarla por la cintura mientras esta seguía con el ceño fruncido. **-Ya veras por que no puedo acompañarte a tu departamento. Pasare a buscarte por allí, luego tú, Beth, los gemelos y yo pasaremos una tarde en familia, solo nosotros antes de que lleguen los chicos para cenar.**

**-Eso no es justo-** susurro Rachel rindiéndose a los brazos de su novia. **-No puedes venir y mirarme de esa forma que hace que me derrita por dentro olvidando que estoy enojada contigo, Fabray. Tampoco puedes decirme todas esas cosas lindas. No es justo, se supone que eres tú quien debe y quiere caer rendida a mis pies, no yo a los tuyos.**

**-¿Y quien te dijo que yo no caí rendida a tus pies?-** respondió Quinn en un susurro quitando el cabello del rostro de su novia que cerro los ojos al sentir la caricia. **-Rachel, te amo. Caería rendida a tus pies ahora y siempre. En esta vida u otra. Eres la única que quiero y amo.**

Estuvieron un buen tiempo besándose hasta que Quinn miro en la hora de su reloj pulsera y se fue dejando otra vez ofuscada a Rachel. No le gustaba perderse los detalles de las cosas, no tener el control y con Quinn era eso lo que le sucedía en ese momento. Estaba perdiéndose detalles y sobre todo el control, algo que debía recuperar rápidamente. Tomo a Beth y su bolso, siguiendo las instrucciones de Quinn, que había dicho que era un buen momento para que la morena entablara una relación más estrecha con la bebé, y se fue rumbo hacia su departamento en busca de ropa.

Dos horas después, Quinn fue en busca de su novia y su hija sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura y la ducha que se dio anteriormente a eso, parecía no haber ayudado en lo más mínimo.

Cuando llego al departamento de su novia se encontró a Santana, a Brittany y a Eleonor jugando con Beth. Para asombro de Quinn, la latina tenia a la pequeña en su espalda corriendo de un lado a otro simulando ser una especie de avioneta donde la bebé era la piloto, lo cual causaba la risa de Beth, un poco más apartadas Britt y Eleonor parecían esconderse de Santana y la pequeña rubia, pero al ver a Quinn, las chicas salieron de su escondite y fueron abrazar a la rubia.

**-Quinnie-** dijeron las dos al unisono abrazando a Quinn que les devolvió el abrazo con dificultad.

**-Hola, B, ¿Como estas?-** le pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes a la rubia más alta.

**-Muy bien, Q-** respondió Britt soltándose del abrazo de Quinn y abrazando a Eleonor en su lugar. **-Aquí con mi hija jugando a las escondidas. Estamos escondiéndonos de San y de Beth.**

**-Hey, Beth. Mira quien llego-** le dijo Santana a la bebé entrando en escena. -La aburrida de tu mamá.

**-Mamá-** dijo Beth estirando sus brazos para que Quinn la recogiera y la rubia con gusto la recibió.

**-Wow... ¿Cuando paso esto? ¿Cuando dejaste de ser "Quinn" para ser "mamá"?-** pregunto Santana con asombro pero Quinn no respondió por que detrás de la latina aparecía Rachel.

Estaba vestida con uno de los vestidos que compraron en el centro comercial. Le quedaba tan perfecto con su cabello suelto con algunos mechones recogidos que a Quinn, de solo verla, se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo. Más aun cuando fue bajando la vista y se encontró con las piernas tonificadas de Rachel al descubierto, aquellas que la llevaban a perder la cordura.

**-¡Oh, por dios! Ahora tendré que limpiar la asquerosa baba de Fabray de mi piso-** rezongo Santana que le pego un manotazo debajo del mentón a Quinn que ni siquiera se inmuto por eso.** -Cierra la boca, Q. El amor la vuelve idiota.**

**-No hablemos de idiotez-** murmuro Quinn mirando fugazmente a Santana y luego volvió a mirar a Rachel que tenia un suave rubor en sus mejillas y acercaba a ella. **-Estas hermosa, mi amor.**

Tomo la mano de su novia y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y sonrió para darle un poco de tranquilidad antes de besarla suavemente.

**-Nos vemos esta noche para cenar-** decía Quinn a Santana pero sin perder de vista a Rachel mientras se dirigían hacia la salida. **-Tú y yo tenemos que mantener una conversación seria con tu hija, Santana. Sigue tratando mal a Ash y...**

**-Ashley, se llama Ashley, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no se llama "Ash", Quinn?-** replico Eleonor cruzándose de brazos, después le lanzo una mirada asesina a Quinn y le dio la espalda yendo hacia la habitación de Santana pero se detuvo un momento.

**-Es la que esta en la izquierda, Eleo-** informo Britt con ternura mirando como la chica de ojos azules entraba en la habitación de la latina. Después miro a Quinn y a Rachel y les dijo: **-Se pone ciega cuando esta enojada. Lo heredo de Santana, pero ya se le pasara. Nada que una buena leche chocolatada no pueda solucionar.**

**-No deberías consentirla tanto, Britt-** replico Santana con el ceño fruncido mirando a su novia. **-Se volverá caprichosa y querrá leche chocolatada cada vez que se enoje. Trata mal a una chica que parece estar interesada en ella. Nada de meriendas elaboradas, a partir de ahora esta castigada.**

**-Quiero conocer a esa chica, Santana-** fue lo ultimo que escucharon Quinn y Rachel antes de salir del departamento de la morena.

El camino hasta el departamento de Quinn fue en completo silencio, pero no uno incomodo sino más bien uno expectante por parte de ambas. Quinn ya tenia su regalo en el bolsillo de su vestido suelto y estaba nerviosa por lo que podría resultar después de eso. Rachel, en cambio miraba cada tanto a su novia con la sensación de saber que algo estaba tramando.

**-Quinn, ya pasamos el piso de tu departamento-** informo Rachel viendo en la pantalla del ascensor del edificio de Quinn como éste marcaba el numero un numero superior al piso donde estaba el hogar de la rubia, asi hasta llegar al ultimo piso.

**-No iremos a mi departamento-** respondió Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel y saliendo del ascensor. **-Cierra los ojos... cierren los ojos-** se corrigió dirigiéndose también a Beth que estaba en su brazo derecho aferrada a su cuello.

La morena hizo lo que su novia le pidió y permitió que esta la guiara hasta su destino. Avanzaron por un pasillo algo corto y Quinn, soltando la mano de la morena, abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto la azotea del edificio. El lugar era bastante similar a la azotea de la librería donde trabajaba Quinn pero había un diferencia entre ese lugar y este. En la punta de la azotea del edificio había una gran jaula con palomas en su interior pero en vez de estar cerrada, la jaula estaba abierta permitiendole el acceso y la libertad a las aves.

**-Pueden abrir los ojos-** repuso Quinn expectante a la mirada de Rachel. La morena tenia ese brillo especial que Quinn había visto varias veces. Era una mezcla entre la sorpresa y el orgullo acompañada de varias lagrimas.

Frente ella había un gran mantel con una apetecible y balanceada merienda para Rachel y Beth. La rubia bajo a su hija tras asegurarse de que no le pasaría nada por que la azotea estaba muy bien enrejada garantizando la seguridad de Beth. Se coloco detrás de Rachel y la abrazo por la cintura susurrándole en el oído:

**-Esta es la razón por la cual no pude acompañarte a tu departamento, Rach-** Rachel se giro y la miro con una sonrisa completamente emocionada por la sorpresa. Después la beso suavemente para no profundizar y no descuidar a Beth.

La rubia se alejo de su novia después de unos minutos abrazadas y repartiéndose besos cortos y fue en busca de su hija.

**-Antes de empezar con la merienda-** decía Quinn con nerviosismo y eso llamo la atención de Rachel sabiendo que se acercaba algo importante. Estaban las tres sentadas sobre el mantel y la rubia saco una cajita del bolsillo derecho de su vestido. **-Beth, aquí con mami Rachel presente, quiero entregarte este collar-** La rubia abrió el estuche dejando al descubierto un hermoso dije con la letra B. Aquello hizo emocionar a Rachel compartiendo las mismas lagrimas que estaban haciendo aparición en los ojos de su novia. **-Esta es mi promesa de que haré lo que sea por que seas feliz y por que te sientas orgullosa de mi. Eres mi princesa, y si tuviera la posibilidad de volver el tiempo atrás y borrar esa noche de sexo con tu papá, no lo haría por que no soportaría perderme la hermosa experiencia de tenerte aquí conmigo-** Quinn se sentó detrás de su hija y le coloco el collar. Beth en lugar de jugar con él como lo haría cualquier criatura de su edad, se entretuvo con el estuche. **-Detrás esta grabado y dice: _"La princesa de mamá"_, por que eres para mi. Te amo, Beth y siempre lo haré.**

Rachel ya no intentaba retener las lagrimas que caían por sus mejilla. Quinn estaba demostrando tanta ternura y tanto amor que era imposible no enamorarse más en ese momento.

**-Ahora es tu turno, Berry-** bromeo Quinn limpiándose las lagrimas y acercándose a su novia, que no pudo reprimir un sollozo cuando vio que la rubia sacaba una cajita parecida a la de Beth pero esta vez de su bolsillo izquierdo.

**-Quinn, no...-** Empezó Rachel mirando a la rubia pero esta le sonrió, antes de interrumpirla.

**-Déjame hablar a mi-** pidió Quinn son una sonrisa de medio lado entregándole el estuche de terciopelo a la morena. **-Ábrelo, Rachel.**

En el interior había un collar similar al de Beth con la diferencia de que en lugar de un B había una R. También había un papel que la diva leyó rápidamente:

_-Aun nos queda un camino largo por recorrer. Habrá piedras y pozos en el trayecto pero cada vez que tropiece o caiga se que al mirar hacia arriba tu mano estará tendida hacia a mi para tomar la mía y levantarme. Estoy segura de eso por que yo misma haría lo mismo contigo. Quiero recorrer este camino en el cual pienso sumergirse y entregarme completamente, pero solo lo haré si tú lo recorres conmigo. ¿Que dices, Rachel Berry? ¿Me aceptas como tu compañera de ruta?_

**-Por supuesto que si, Quinn-** respondió Rachel con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas y miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo. **-Claro que quiero ser tu compañera de ruta.**

La rubia la levanto por el aire sintiéndose plenamente feliz de ver como Rachel volvía a elegirla.

**-No me importa las demás chicas ni los chicos. No importa lo que diga Finn respecto a que te seré infiel, por que eso no sucederá y éste dije es la promesa de que seras la única mujer en mi vida, la única a la cual amaré y a la cual elijo como el amor de mi vida. Eres la elegida, Rachel Berry-** dictamino Quinn mirando a su novia a los ojos para hacerle saber que era verdad lo que decía. **-Te amo... Me haces tan feliz que seria estúpido de mi parte arruinar eso solo por un momento de pasión y descontrol que podría tenerlo contigo.**

**-¿Dime de donde sacas todas esas hermosas palabras, Fabray?-** bromeo Rachel después de besar apasionadamente a su novia que parecía que había perdido la cordura completamente.** -Se supone que soy yo la que más habla de las dos. ¿Dime como haces para enamorarme cada día más? ¿Cómo hago para evitar que mi corazón no quiera salir volando de mi pecho cada vez que veo que juegas con Beth? ¿Como hago para acelerar el proceso y tener a nuestros hijos en brazos anhelando formar esa familia que espero con ansias? Realmente te amo, Quinn.**

**-Y me amaras mucho más cuando veas lo que hay grabado detrás del collar-** murmuro Quinn con una sonrisa tímida pero feliz.

Rachel le hizo caso y miro detrás de la letra R, sintiendo su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente.

_-Eres la estrella que me guía y la que me guiara por siempre. Te amo, Q._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Quinn se lanzo a los labios de su novia levantándola del suelo. Sabia que Rachel quería decir algo pero no era necesario que lo haga por que Quinn estaba segura de que lo que tenga que decir la morena era cierto. No necesitaba palabras en ese momento. Lo único que quería era a su novia, a la elegida, a la dueña de su corazón y a su hija, su princesa, el amor de su vida, aquella por la cual, si volviera el tiempo atrás, tendría sexo con Puck nuevamente solo por disfrutar de Beth como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Estaba feliz y lo estaría aun más cuando nacieron Matt y John. Por el momento disfrutaría ese día merendando con su reina y su princesa a la espera de los príncipes gemelos, aunque estos vengan incluido con un ogro alto con un poco de sangre gigante.

- 0 -

No doy más de sueño! Perdon si hay falta de ortografias o no se entiende algo, tambien perdon por no responder los reviews que me quedan y los PM! Lo hare mas tarde, lo prometo! No se enojen!

Hasta la proxima!

Besos y Abrazos :)


	31. Capitulo 31 - Confesiones

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 31 - Confesiones**

Quinn estaba recostada entre las piernas de Rachel, con parte de su espalda pegada en el pecho de su novia y con Beth a su lado durmiendo plácidamente después de haber jugado alrededor de esa azotea con su madre que la tomaba por la cintura levantándola con intensión de darle la ilusión de poder atrapar a las palomas que entraban y salían de la jaula, al parecer, sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia, Beth y Rachel.

Quinn había tomado varias fotografías de aquel momento compartido con su novia y su hija. Sabia que con ese tipo de detalles Rachel no dudaría tanto de la relación ni le haría tanto caso a las estupideces de Finn. Es más, sabia que si fuera cualquier otro día la morena hubiera ignorado ese mensaje de texto pero ese día se levanto sensible, para colmo la pesadilla que había tenido no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Resulta que en el mal sueño de Rachel, Quinn, después de hacer el amor con ella, se levantaba y se iba alegando que ya había obtenido lo que quería de ella. Fue tan vivido el sueño que cuando se despertó y no la encontró a su lado, se asusto. Se tranquilizo cuando la descubrió hablando con Beth y fue entonces que Finn le mando aquel mensaje mandando toda su renovada confianza y autoestima a la basura.

Quinn por otro lado, después de esa declaración de amor, una más de las tantas que ya cargaba sobre sus hombros respecto a Rachel, se dedico a mimarla y consentirla en todo lo que la morena quería y decía. Sabia que en esos días asi era necesario una dosis doble de cariño y ella tenia una fuente inagotable para brindarle a su novia. Sonreía con felicidad cada vez que la miraba a los ojos y veía ese brillo especial acompañado del collar en su cuello que relucía constantemente y que era un recordatorio de lo mucho que la amaba y la respetaba.

**-Quinn...-** susurro Rachel abriendo los ojos a más no poder, sintiendo como algo en su interior se movía.

**-Amor, te escucho. No es necesario que me piques la espalda-** repuso Quinn sintiendo una punzada suave en su espalda a la altura del vientre de Rachel. **-No te olvides de que soy blanca y después me queda marcado. Pensaran que somos violentas.**

**-Quinn, cállate-** pidió Rachel en un susurro causando desconcierto en su novia. **-¿Como voy a estar picándote la espalda si tengo mis dos manos en tu pelo? Creo que...**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamo Quinn levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a Beth y mirando a Rachel con la emoción en los ojos.** -¿Son ellos?-** cuestiono la rubia en un susurro señalando el vientre de Rachel completamente sorprendida.

**-¿Por qué susurras?-** pregunto Rachel mientras veía como su novia apoyaba su cabeza en su vientre para encontrar o descubrir algo que no estaba segura de lo que fuera realmente.

Quinn le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y eso causo una carcajada divertida en Rachel ademas de la emoción que sentía, no solo por que sus hijos se movían en su interior, sino por ver que Quinn compartía esa misma emoción y felicidad con ella.

Un nuevo movimiento y Quinn se aparto rápidamente del vientre de su novia frotándose la mejilla.

**-Me golpeo, Rachel-** se quejo la rubia con expresión divertida. **-No sé si fue Matt o John, o fueron los dos a la vez por que me dolió, pero me patearon. Los gemelos me golpearon.**

**-Ven aquí-** pidió la morena tomando a su novia de la parte de atrás de su cuello para besarla, sintiéndose plena de compartir ese momento con la rubia que, con Beth durmiendo sobre su hombro, correspondía el beso que le estaba entregando su novia.

**-Ni se te ocurra despertarla-** advirtió Rachel cuando Quinn comenzaba a remover a Beth para que abandonara su sueño. **-Jugó toda la tarde, Quinn. Déjala dormir.**

**-Pero ella tiene que estar despierta para conocer a sus hermanos, mi amor-** replico Quinn con un puchero que fue atrapado por los labios de Rachel.

**-Tendrá tiempo de sobra para conocer a sus hermanos, Quinnie. Déjala dormir-** volvió a insistir Rachel. **-Además los gemelos no se irán a ningún lado. Todavía les quedan poco más de tres meses en mi hermosa pancita.**

**-Bueno, dentro de poco ya no les quedara mucho espacio para moverse-** repuso Quinn mirando a su novia que la miro con incertidumbre. **-No me mires asi, Rachel. Seamos realista, ellos son dos bebes y tu vientre no es ningún Pent House, es más bien un cuarto de escobas-** bromeo Quinn causando enojo en su novia que la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Era broma, amor. No te enojes. Te amo.**

**-En la mañana me dijiste "vaquita" y ¿ahora me dices que soy una especie de cuarto de limpieza?-** pregunto Rachel jugando con Quinn. Esa broma lejos de disgustarle le pareció divertida. Aunque lo de vaquita no le gusto mucho, mañana mismo empezaría a comer balanceado pero a controlarse con la comida.

**-En realidad te dije "cuarto de escobas"-** corrigió Quinn acercándose a su novia para besarla nuevamente. **-¿Te dije que me siento tan feliz?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de rozar los labios de Quinn. **-Estoy feliz, Rachel Berry. Tú me haces feliz, Beth me hace feliz, los gemelos me hacen feliz. Esto tan hermoso que estamos construyendo juntas, este proyecto de familia. Soy feliz, mi amor y... te amo tanto que las palabras prácticamente no me alcanzan.**

**-También te amo tanto, Quinn-** respondió Rachel separándose un poco de su novia para mirarla a los ojos. **-La familia que estamos formando, la que formaremos, por que no creas que nos quedaremos estancadas en tres hijos solamente, como mínimo quiero cinco. Quiero verlos correr por el patio trasero de nuestra enorme casa, quiero ver crecer a Beth y ayudarla a escaparse de casa como la mamá consentidora que seré mientras tú seras la mamá gruñona-** Quinn frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación. **-Era broma, amor. Quiero verte con los gemelos, con uno a cada lado tuyo, escuchando esa música que te gusta a ti mientras ellos se quedan dormidos escuchando tus historias de cuando eras animadora, como fue que quisiste engañar a Finn respecto a la paternidad de Beth-** Aquello hizo reír a ambas. Quinn se alejo un momento y recostó a Beth en una cama improvisada con almohadones y luego volvió a acercarse a su novia. **-Quiero que les cuentes como empezó nuestra historia de amor, mientras Beth y yo rodamos los ojos solo para molestarte, por que a pesar de haber escuchado esa historia miles de veces nos gusta escucharte hablar de ella.**

**-¿Tengo que contarles la parte en la que no quería enamorarme de ti o puedo omitir esa parte?-** pregunto Quinn posicionándose sobre su novia pero sin aplastarla y colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Rachel para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras los mechones de pelo caían a los lados de su rostro causándole cosquillas a la morena.

**-La idea es que le cuentes la verdadera versión de la historia-** respondió Rachel estirando sus brazos y acomodando el cabello de Quinn detrás de sus hombros.

**-¿Eso incluye la parte en la cual no querías que yo sepa de tu embarazo?-** replico Quinn mirándola seriamente. -**Juro que jamás te hubiese perdonado el hecho de no querer compartir tu embarazo conmigo, te hubiese odiado por no dejarme ser participe de algo tan especial como esto. Pero eso cambio en el momento justo en el cual entre a tu departamento, aquella tarde en la que me viste con Santana en Central Park-** murmuro Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios recordando algo y sus mejillas tornándose rosadas. **-Estoy segura de que ese día, si no llegaban Kurt y Santana, yo te besaba allí mismo. No pidas que te explique el por qué, solo sentí el deseo de besarte, mi corazón me pedía a gritos probar tus labios, más aun cuando estuvimos en tu cama y me dijiste "Quinn, voy a ser mamá", a pesar de que yo ya lo sabia-** Rachel la escuchaba atentamente por que siempre quiso escuchar la versión de Quinn respecto a todo aquello. **-Ese día lo sentí tan especial como me lo imaginaba.**

**-¿Por qué jamas me dijiste que lo sabias y que sufrías por eso, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel sintiéndose culpable.

**-Cuando Santana me llamo por teléfono, junto con Kurt, y me lo dijo, me llevo varios días procesarlo. En mi mente no entraba que Rachel Berry estuviera embarazada-** decía Quinn lanzandole una fugaz mirada a Beth que seguía durmiendo. **-Después te envié el regalo y cuando me llamaste para agradecerme fue tu voz la que me saco el mal humor que sentía ese día. Mal humor que después volvió cuando Santana te llamo "su chica"-** murmuro Quinn con los dientes apretados. **-Escuche como te rías por que supuse que San te estaría haciendo cosquillas y sentí envidia, envidia por que quería ser yo la causante de eso. Esa noche soñé con tu risa, lo juro. Me sentía tan bien cuando me desperté al otro día y recordaba el sueño que tuve, aquel en el que tú no hacías nada especial, solamente tomabas mi mano y te reías. Sentía un vuelco en mi estomago cada vez que recordaba tu sonrisa pero no quería pensar en eso, ni siquiera sabia que significaba. Lo descubrí mucho tiempo después, cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas. Bueno, cuando en realidad quise asumir que me gustabas.**

**-Santana no era mi chica. De hecho yo pensé que era la tuya-** confeso Rachel son una mueca de desagrado.

**-¿Por que pensaste que San era mi chica?-** cuestiono Quinn alejándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

**-Por que Kurt no paraba de lanzar indirectas respecto a ustedes dos. Después tú fuiste a visitarnos y dijiste que lo hacías por que fuiste a ver a Santana. Confieso que ese día no pensaba ir a cenar con Brody. Es más, lo venia rechazando desde el primer momento en que me lo propuso**- decía Rachel rodando los ojos y sintiéndose estúpida por confesar aquello. **-Pero me dio tanto celos escucharte decir eso que sin pensarlo acepte. El domingo después de eso vi como Santana te dio un beso en el cuello y eso me molesto, por eso me fui diciendo que desayunaría con Brody, aunque eso era mentira.**

**-¿No desayunaste ese día con Brody?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando con el ceño fruncido a su novia y ésta negó con la cabeza. **-¿Donde estabas entonces ese día?**

**-No te enojes conmigo, Quinn-** pidió la morena sonriendo con ternura. **-Estaba celosa, por que sin saberlo me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te daba ese beso en tu cuello. Ese día desayune por ahí, ni siquiera me acuerdo donde fue. Después llame a Brody y fui a almorzar con él hasta que me llevo al departamento. Cuando llegue y no te encontré con Santana y Kurt en la sala pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte. Juro que sentí un hueco en mi pecho de solo pensar que te habías ido y ni siquiera me despedí de ti como tenia que ser. Por suerte llamo tu compañera de cuarto y te dijo que no tenias clases y... ¿De qué te ríes, Quinn?**

**-Te mentí-** reconoció la rubia después de soltar una carcajada. **-Ese día no me llamo ninguna compañera de Yale. Te vi mal apenas llegaste e improvise eso para quedarme a tu lado sin que tú supieras de que yo ya sabia de tu embarazo y de que te sintieras culpable por hacerme perder un día de clases-** Rachel la miraba completamente sorprendida por lo que la rubia estaba diciendo. **-Me hubiese quedado toda la semana de ser necesario. Todo por estar a tu lado cuidándote y asegurándome de que estuvieras bien.**

**-¿Por que tarde tanto en enamorarme de ti?-** le pregunto Rachel antes de juntar sus labios con los de Quinn, fundiéndose en un beso en el que ambas se entregaron completamente. Cuando se separaron la morena le pregunto a Quinn algo que hace tiempo había rondado por su mente: **-¿De quien no querías ni debías enamorarte, Quinn? ¿Recuerdas ese día en...**

**-Lo recuerdo-** interrumpió Quinn con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. **-Después que te dejamos con tus padres hablando, nosotros nos dirigimos al patio trasero de tu casa. Santana quiso hablar sobre eso de que dije que eras mi chica y le dije que lo único que quería era que me tragase la tierra. Después me perdí en mis pensamientos, pensando en que todo esto del embarazo seria un gran desafió para ti a pesar de que no decías nada, de repente te imagine con los gemelos discutiendo-** contaba la rubia riéndose y causando una sonrisa en Rachel. **-Santana, no sé como hizo, pero parece que me leyó el pensamiento y se puso a hablarme de lo complicado que era enamorarse de tu amiga. Fue en ese entonces que, de cierta forma, le confesé que me gustabas. Después apareciste con tu ironía y eso me molesto por eso me fui. En realidad lo hice por que creí que habías escuchado toda la conversación y no sabia como mirarte a los ojos después de eso. Era de ti de quien no quería ni podía enamorarme. Tenia miedo de arruinar lo mucho que habíamos progresado en nuestra amistad.**

Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente la beso. Necesitaba besarla, como también necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que amaba ese momento en el cual ambas estaban dejando sus corazones expuestos a la otra, confesando cosas que no pensaron que confesarían jamas. Beth llamando a Quinn fue lo que las saco de su burbuja de amor.

**-No te preocupes. Kev recogerá todo esto-** indico Quinn levantándose con su hija en brazos y mirando como Rachel comenzaba a recoger el mantel con el resto de la merienda.

**-¿Quien es Kev?-** pregunto la morena con una pizca de celos.

**-Es mi amante pero no digas nada por que mi novia se va a enterar y me dejara-** bromeo Quinn acercándose a Rachel que la miro con enojo. **-Kevin es el chico que vive dos pisos más arriba que el mio. Tiene como diez años, creo. Le prometí cincuenta dolares si me ayudaba a recoger todo esto, pero le daré cien por que no podre ayudarlo por que tengo una cena con mis amigos y mi hermosa novia que ahora sonríe por que sabe que es la única dueña de mi corazón.**

**-Estúpida y adorable Fabray-** murmuro Rachel con una sonrisa antes de sentir los labios de Quinn en los de ella.

**-Me amas, admítelo-** pidió Quinn con soberbia tomando la mano de su novia, saliendo de la azotea con su hija en brazos que la miraba con una sonrisa que Quinn correspondió mientras le contaba: **-Beth, te lo perdiste. Tus hermanitos se movieron en la panza de mami Rachel. Lo hubieras disfrutado tanto o más que yo si no te hubieses quedado dormida.**

Rachel comenzaba a amar eso de ver a Quinn hablando con Beth, manteniendo una conversación en lo que solamente hablaba la rubia pero que la bebé parecía entender a su madre. Pasaron por donde vivía Kevin y Quinn fue recibida por el hermano mayor de éste que se comió con la mirada a la rubia. Rachel sintió el impulso de saltar sobre el chico y golpearlo, morderlo de ser necesario, pero Quinn elimino todo eso cuando le dijo al chico que la morena era su novia. Algo que hizo que el hermano de Kevin abriera la boca a más no poder y que pusiera la misma expresión que, seguramente, también tendría Noah Puckerman de haber estado en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la rubia eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y Quinn estaba por empezar con la preparación de la cena cuando a su departamento entraron sus amigos. Eleonor encabezando la caravana con los brazos cruzados y enojo mientras atrás de ella entraban Santana y Britt de la mano. Ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica de ojos azules se lanzo a los brazos de Quinn haciéndola trastabillar.

**-¿Qué-Qué haces Eleonor?-** pregunto Quinn sorprendida por la muestra de afecto de la chica. **-¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Estas bien?**

**-Oh, lo olvide. Tú también eres una traidora-** sentencio Eleonor alejándose rápidamente de Quinn dejándola más sorprendida aun más cuando la vio irse a su dormitorio.

**-Britt quería saber quien es Ashley entonces tomo el teléfono de Eleonor y la llamo diciendo que era su madre y que la invitaba a cenar-** explicaba Santana ante la mirada de desconcierto de Quinn y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Brittany. **-Así que, tendrás que agregar un plato más por que pelirroja esta en camino. Le dije a Britt que no era buena idea pero...**

**-Quiero conocer a la chica que pretende a mi hija, Santana-** interrumpió Brittany mirando a su novia con seriedad. **-Que tú seas una madre despreocupada no significa que yo también lo sea.**

**-No soy una madre despreocupada, Britt-Britt. También quiero a Eleonor-** susurro Santana para que solo la escuche la rubia de ojos azules. **-Pero no es el momento para hacerla salir de...**

**-No entiendo por que me llamo "traidora" a mi-** intervino Quinn llamando la atención de la latina y su novia. **-Ash me cae bien, no tiene...**

**-¡Se llama Ashley!-** grito Eleonor desde su habitación.

Después de eso Quinn continuo con su elaboración de la cena en compañía de Santana, comentando el comportamiento de Eleonor mientras Brittany y Rachel jugaban con Beth en la sala. Media hora después llegaron Kurt y Brody con el regalo que le había prometido a Beth. Quince minutos más después de eso tocaron el timbre del departamento y Eleonor se tensó.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** le pregunto Brody a su prima al ver el estado de nerviosismo en el que estaba entrando.

**-Nada que te interese, Weston**- respondió Eleonor sacada de quicio provocando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su primo y una mirada sorprendida en Kurt.** -Solo déjame en...**

La voz de Eleonor se fue apagando al ver entrar a Ashley en el departamento. La chica tenia su cabello recogido en una trensa de costado haciendo que su rostro luciera más infantil que de costumbre. Sus piernas blancas al descubierto pero al mismo tiempo luciendo un short de jean que realzaba más su trasero, una blusa suelta con el rostro de John Lennon estampada en ella acompañada de un colgante como accesorio.

**-Wow... ¿Y esta belleza de donde salio?-** pregunto Brody tragando con dificultad mientras Quinn hacia pasar a Ashley y realizaba las presentaciones correspondientes.

**-Con ella no, Brody Weston-** advirtió Eleonor en un susurro y con el ceño fruncido tomando a su primo por la mandíbula obligandolo a que lo mirase. **-Ella esta prohibida para ti.**

**-Hola, Santana-** saludo Ashley con timidez bajando la mirada.

**-Me gusta, es tímida pero al mismo tiempo sexy. Si Eleonor no la quiere para ella, ¿Podemos adoptarla como nuestra hija, San?-** le pregunto Britt en el oído a su novia con inocencia.

**-Tengo que presentarte a mi novia, Ash. Espera aquí-** pidió Quinn yendo a buscar a Rachel que estaba jugando con Beth en la habitación de Quinn. **-Amor, llego Ashley. Quiero que la conozcas.**

**-¿Quien es Ashley?-** pregunto Rachel al mismo tiempo que Beth se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre que la recibía gustosa, dejando un beso en su cabellera rubia.

Quinn le resumió rápidamente quien era Ashley. Tomo la mano de Rachel antes de salir de su habitación con Beth en brazos y la morena a su lado.

Quinn le presento a Rachel y Ashley la recibió con una sonrisa tímida pero sincera que fue correspondida por la morena. La chica pelirroja parecía haber encajado perfectamente en aquel lugar, o al menos eso parecía. Estaba hablando con Brody, Santana y Brittany mientras Eleonor la miraba de vez en cuando con disimulo y con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras tanto en la cocina Rachel ayudaba a Quinn a terminar con la cena.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Eleonor?-** pregunto Rachel siendo testigo de como la chica de ojos azules miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido por que se estaban riendo de un chiste que había contado Ashley.

**-Ash era amiga de Brenda, la misma con la que Erik, el ex novio de Eleo, la engaño-** explicaba Quinn mirando a su novia con una sonrisa. **-Entonces, Eleonor piensa que la pelirroja sabia de lo que hacia Brenda con Erik, pero Ashley dice que no sabia nada y yo le creo.**

**-Parece buena chica. ¿Te gusta?-** Pregunto de repente Rachel y Quinn la miro con desconcierto pero después soltó una carcajada. **-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?**

**-Confieso que es linda y me parece atractiva-** respondió Quinn secándose las manos y tomando a su novia por la cintura. **-Pero no me interesa como mujer, para eso te tengo a ti. A Ash la veo más como una prima lejana o algo asi. Lo mismo que me paso con Eleonor la primera vez que la vi.**

**-Me gusta esto de decirnos las cosas de frente-** confeso Rachel después de recuperarse del beso que le entrego su novia. **-De confesarnos cosas que jamás pensamos que lo haríamos. Me gustó haber compartido el primer movimiento de nuestros hijos contigo, me gustó mucho tu regalo y la tarde que pasamos juntas en compañía de Beth.**

**-Rachel, escucha lo que te voy a decir por que solo lo haré una vez... al menos hoy-** repuso Quinn sonriendo y sintiéndose feliz por dentro. **-Quiero que esto tan hermoso que tenemos siga funcionando como lo viene haciendo hasta ahora, para eso necesito y te pido que seamos cómplices, mejores amigas, amantes, compañeras. Quiero que me digas lo que te molesta y solucionarlo juntas, quiero que me digas cuales con tus sueños y yo poder ayudarte a alcanzarlos, quiero que llores sobre mi hombro y yo consolarte-** decía Quinn besando las palmas de las manos de su novia. **-Quiero ser tu confidente, tu apoyo, tu enamorada... Quiero ser todo para ti, por que tú eres todo para mi, Rach.**

**-Creo que los papeles se han invertido. Se supone que soy yo la que debe hablar más de la cuenta, no tú-** bromeo Rachel abrazando a Quinn por el cuello al tiempo que la rubia la levantaba por la cintura y la sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. **-Te amo, Quinn. Prometo que seremos todo eso y más por que tú también eres todo para mi.**

El beso empezó lento con matices de ternura y poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en uno pasional, mucho más aun cuando Quinn busco el cierre del vestido de Rachel. La morena sonrió en el beso y se alejó de Quinn que cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpo la rubia respirando con dificultad. **-No debería perder el control contigo. No...**

Sea lo que sea que iba a decir Quinn quedó en el olvido en el momento exacto en el que Rachel volvió a juntar sus labios con los de su novia fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso pasional que las hubiera llevada a la perdición sino fuera por la intervención de Santana:

**-Díganme que no cenaremos en esa mesa-** pidió la latina con una mueca de asco señalando la mesa en donde Rachel estaba apoyada con Quinn entre sus piernas. **-Recuerdame pedir comida a domicilio, Fabray. No pienso comer nada de lo que venga de tu mano después de presenciar esta escena en la cual casi te atragantas con la lengua de la enana. Es excitante, lo reconozco, pero no deja de ser asqueroso.**

**-Santana, ¿Que necesitas?-** pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa pero sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición.

**-Espera a que quite la imagen de ustedes de mi cabeza-** repuso Santana cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. **-Ah, si... Venia a buscar a Quinnie por que su hija solicita su presencia.**

**-Iré a ver a Beth. Ayuda a Rachel a terminar la cena, Santana-** indico Quinn saliendo de la cocina en busca de su hija.

Después de quince minutos ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Quinn en la punta quedando frente a Brody, que ocupaba la otra punta, Rachel a la derecha de la rubia y a su izquierda Beth, al lado de Beth estaba Brittany y a su lado Ashley, mientras tanto al lado de la morena estaba Santana seguida de Eleonor y de Kurt.

**-Bueno, Ash, cuéntanos algo de ti-** pidió Santana tomando un sorbo del vino que había traído Brody.

**-No hay mucho que contar en realidad. Voy a Columbia y comparto algunas clases con Quinn. Vivo en el campus, para mi desgracia-** murmuro para si misma. **-Me gusta mucho la pintura y el baile. Ademas trabajo en la joyería que esta en el centro comercial. Ahí donde hoy me viste, Quinn.**

**-Querrás decir donde coquetearon-** susurro Eleonor con los dientes apretados llamando la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo la de Rachel que miro a Quinn con una ceja levantada.

**-¿Algo que compartir con la mesa, Eleonor?-** ironizo Ashley mirándola fijamente causando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica de ojos azules. **-Yo no estaba coqueteando con Quinn. Quizás estés acostumbrada a tratar con mujeres y hombres asi, pero no yo soy ese tipo de chicas-** dictamino la pelirroja ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Santana. **-Quinn me estaba contando lo enamorada que esta de Rachel y si hubieras dejado de comportarte como una niña caprichosa te hubieras dado cuenta de que yo estaba viendo a alguien que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que existo.**

Aquello ultimo dejo completamente congelados a todos los de la mesa y a Kurt atragantándose con el vino. Después Ashley se levanto de su asiento dejando la servilleta en la mesa y dijo:

**-Muy rica la cena, Quinn-** alago la pelirroja sonriendole. **-Definitivamente si no fueras fotógrafa serias una excelente chef-** después miro a Rachel y continuo: **-Tienes una novia excelente, Rachel, que te ama y te cuida. Y que quede claro que no estaba coqueteando conmigo, jamas lo hizo. Lo único que hace es hablar de ti y de la familia que quiere formar contigo. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Santana. Tienes ese humor ácido que me gusta y me divierte-** La latina esbozo una sonrisa picara mientras Ashley se dedicaba a mirar a Britt: **-Si tengo la suerte de volver a verte, traeré a mi gata para que juegue con... ¿Lord Tubbington era?-** Brittany asintió con los ojos brillando. **-También traeré mis libros para colorear y nos pasamos una tarde de amigas, Brittany. Confieso que me gustan tus ojos Brody, son iguales a los de...-** la pelirroja se detuvo antes de decir algo que pudiera delatar su estado. **-Amm... Es hora de que me vaya. Pase un buen momento rodeada de ustedes, sobre todo de la hermosa y adorable de tu hija, Quinn. Más aun de compartir concejos de moda contigo, Kurt.**

**-Ya tienes mi numero de teléfono para cuando necesites un Fashion Emergency de ultimo momento-** repuso Kurt con una sonrisa cómplice.

**-Te-te acompaño hasta la puerta-** repuso Quinn lanzando una mirada asesina a Eleonor que tenia la mirada en el suelo sintiéndose culpable e idiota. Llegaron a la puerta y Quinn abrazo a la pelirroja en forma de despedida susurrando en su oído: **-Disculpa a Eleonor. Hoy tuvo un día un poco complicado.**

**-No te preocupes, Quinn. Haga lo que haga siempre la termino disculpando-** susurro Ashley de la misma forma separándose de la rubia. **-Lo digo nuevamente, la cena te quedo riquísima.**

**-Gracias, Ash. Tienes mi numero de teléfono asi que avísame cuando llegues a tu casa. Me quedare más tranquila si lo haces-** repuso Quinn dejando una caricia en el hombro de la chica. **-¿Te veo el lunes en la librería para enseñarte un poco de literatura?**

**-Si, profesora-** bromeo Ash soltando una risa que cautivo a Quinn. **-Amm... No le digas ni dejes que regañen a Eleonor por su actitud. Eso solo la avergonzara más.**

Después de despedirse de la pelirroja, Quinn volvió al comedor donde se llevaba a cabo la cena y se sorprendió de encontrar a Brittany regañando a Eleonor. Se lo esperaba de Santana, no de Britt.

**-Estuvo mal lo que le dijiste a esa chica-** decía Britt mientras Quinn se acercaba a Rachel. **-Me parece linda y me gusta para que sea tu novia. Hacen una pareja linda y tierna las dos.**

**-Antes de que sea su novia tiene que dejar de lado su rencor hacia Ash-** intervino Brody.

**-ASHLEY, SE LLAMA ASHLEY-** grito Eleonor sacada de quicio. **-Y ya sé que es linda, ¿te piensas que estoy ciega? No, la veo, sé que es hermosa. No solo ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos son hermosos pero no puedo acercarme a ella sin sentirme estúpida por acusarla de algo que ni siquiera es cierto. **

**-Por fin reconoces que es hermosa esa chica-** repuso Santana levantando la manos hacia arriba como si agradeciera al cielo.** -Es un pecado no reconocer que Ashley esta más buena que comer pollo con la mano. Encima con el pantaloncito que tenia puesto hoy y esa blusa... Wanky.**

**-Basta. Dejen a Eleonor tranquila-** intervino Quinn recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de la chica de ojos azules que corrió hacia la rubia y la abrazo agradeciéndole en el oído por la intervención. **-No me agradezcas a mi. Ash me pidió que no dejara que te regañaran. Ahora ve a tu habitación, más tarde hablaremos tú y yo solas.**

Eleonor le hizo caso a Quinn y se fue. La rubia entendía perfectamente aquel estado de negación en el que parecía estar inmersa Eleonor, por que ella misma había tenido que pasar por ese proceso que antecede al aceptar que comienzas a sentir algo más hacia una persona por la que sabes que no debes sentir nada más que amistad.

Poco a poco fueron yéndose de a uno del departamento de Quinn. El primero en irse fue Brody que estuvo un buen rato hablando con su prima en la habitación de ésta. Al chico le siguieron, Kurt, Brittany y Santana, que soltó todo tipo de ironías y bromas respecto a Eleonor y a Ashley.

Ye eran cerca de las once y media de la noche cuando Quinn termino de ordenar su departamento y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde estaba Rachel con Beth en brazos, que apenas vio a Quinn se lanzo hacia ella ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

**-¿Te molesta si duerme con nosotras esta noche?-** pregunto Rachel con timidez.

**-Pensaba pedirte lo mismo-** confeso Quinn acercándose a Rachel para besarla. **-Juro que no coquetee con Ashley. Tú misma la escuchaste cuando dijo que...**

**-No paras de decir lo mucho que me amas y de la familia que quieres formar conmigo-** termino la morena por su novia sintiéndose feliz por saber que Quinn pensaba en ellas como una unidad. Le había hablado a Ashley de ella, de sus hijos y sus proyectos para el futuro, lo mismo que hizo con el taxista. **-Sé que no mientes cuando me dices que no coqueteaste con ella. Sé que los celos le jugaron una mala pasada a Eleonor. Y confieso que me gusta eso de que le hables a todo el mundo de mi y de nuestra familia.**

**-Y lo seguiré haciendo-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de su novia antes de besarla. mientras Beth ya comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos cerrando esa noche como había comenzado... En familia.

- 0 -

Gracias a todos y por todo!

En #Twitter ya están las cuatro más votadas para representar a Ashley!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos


	32. Capitulo 32 - Y Asi Es Como

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 32 - Y Así Es Como...**

El lunes por la mañana amaneció con un sol impresionante filtrando sus rayos por la ventana de la habitación de Quinn. La rubia comenzó a removerse pero sin despertarse hasta que una risa a su lado le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz por que a su lado estaba Rachel Berry tapándose la boca con una mano.

La noche anterior la morena se había quedado a dormir con la rubia por que ésta estaba un poco desanimada después de que Shelby vino a buscar a Beth, pero se animo un poco cuando la madre de Rachel le dijo que le traería a la niña en la semana para que no perdiera la costumbre de ver a Quinn y le dijo que, si la rubia estaba de acuerdo, podría dejársela cada fin de semana a partir de ese momento, algo que Quinn acepto con su mejor sonrisa que reflejaba la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en su interior. La rubia le contó que Beth la había llamado "mamá" y Shelby en vez de mostrarse celosa y arisca al asunto, se mostró feliz y emocionada alegando que era eso lo que quería lograr cuando se propuso aceptar a Quinn de nuevo en sus vidas.

**-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido, Rachel Berry?-** cuestiono Quinn tapándose a ella y a Rachel con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y comenzando a hacerles cosquillas a su novia que empezó a reír descontroladamente. **-Ríete ahora, preciosa.**

**-Amor... bas-basta... me rindo... De-detente, es-estoy desnuda-** decía Rachel entre carcajadas y Quinn levanto una ceja con expresión picara al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo su novia. Las cosquillas cesaron y fueron reemplazadas por besos y caricias. **-¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche, Quinn Fabray?**

**-Contigo nunca tendré suficiente. Cada vez querré más de ti-** sentencio Quinn mirando a su novia a los ojos. -**Eres mi adicción, mi amor.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada mientras Quinn iba bajando hasta su vientre donde se entretuvo varios minutos repartiendo besos haciendo temblar a Rachel, después fue formando un camino de besos hacia arriba pasando por los pechos de la diva llegando a su cuello para finalizar su recorrido en los labios de la morena que la recibió gustosa.

**-Amor, detente ahora-** pidió Rachel con un hilo de voz por que Quinn ya comenzaba acariciar sus piernas subiendo poco a poco hasta sujetar suavemente su trasero. **-Hay que parar y lo mejor es que lo hagas tú por que yo no podre hacerlo y debes ir a la universidad. Además está Eleonor.**

**-Eso no te importo anoche-** replico Quinn mirándola con expresión traviesa. **-Eleonor esta dos habitaciones más apartadas de la nuestra y duerme con música sino no se duerme. No creo que escuche como gritas mi nombre mientras te hago el amor, y respecto a la universidad...-** la rubia miro la hora en su teléfono móvil aun con las piernas de Rachel alrededor de su cintura. **-Tengo una hora antes de entrar.**

**-Siempre tienes una solución para todo, ¿No?-** cuestiono Rachel y Quinn asintió con expresión soberbia antes de comenzar a besar a su novia.

Rachel le rodeo el cuello a Quinn enterrando sus manos en el pelo de la rubia y jugando con ellos, haciendo sonreír a Quinn en sus labios.

**-Me vuelves loca, Rachel-** susurro Quinn cuando la morena cambio de posición, colocándose ella arriba comenzando a besarle el cuello y mordiéndolo ligeramente dejando una marca en el lugar.

**-Esa es la idea, mi amor-** respondió Rachel mirando a su novia que justo en ese momento se mordía el labio para no soltar el gemido que ya se había formado en su garganta. **-No te reprimas, Quinnie. Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre.**

La morena fue bajando con sus besos llegando a uno de los pechos de Quinn donde se entretuvo un buen rato con su boca mientras que su mano se encargaba del otro pecho, haciendo que Quinn arqueara ligeramente su espalda aferrándose al pelo de Rachel.

Los gemidos comenzaron a ser repartidos cuando la rubia comenzó con su participación en el acto provocando en su novia todo lo que la morena provocaba en ella. Las marcas en el cuello y en sus pechos, las mordidas en el hombro y las uñas marcadas en la espalda fueron algunas de las secuelas que dejo la entrega de amor entre ambas chicas que, después del grandioso orgasmo que compartieron ambas, estaban boca arriba tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Quinn acariciaba el cabello de su novia mientras ésta se posicionaba boca abajo dejando a su merced su espalda para que Quinn se recostara sobre ella.

**-¿Te dije alguna vez que tu espalda me vuelve loca?-** susurro la rubia en el oído de Rachel haciéndola sonreír mientras se apoyaba ligeramente sobre la morena chocando su pecho desnudo en la espalda de ésta.

**-Auch, Quinn-** se quejo Rachel cuando sintió un ardor en su espalda y la rubia rápidamente se fijo de que se trataba encontrándose con las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda de su novia.

**-Perdón, amor-** se disculpo Quinn dejando suaves besos allí donde la piel comenzaba a hincharse ligeramente dejando ocho finas marcas rojas. **-Tendré cuidado la próxima vez, lo prometo.**

**-No te preocupes, la próxima vez seré yo quien deje tu espalda marcada por mis uñas al mejor estilo Wolverine. Ya lo veras-** amenazó la morena cerrando los ojos un momento sintiéndose un poco cansada por la sección de sexo que compartió con Quinn.

La rubia comenzó a besar la espalda de su novia mordiendo suavemente el hombro de la diva que soltó una carcajada cuando Quinn fue bajando y mordió su costado izquierdo, más precisamente en sus costillas.

**-Tengo cosquillas ahí, Quinn-** murmuro Rachel dándose vuelta para mirar a su novia pero ésta no le dio tiempo a agregar algo más por que la beso con ansiedad. **-Es uno de mis puntos débiles y secretos.**

**-Me encanta descubrir tus lugares secretos-** repuso Quinn sobre los labios de la morena haciéndola sonreír con felicidad. **-No te lo dije antes por que tu lujuria y tu lado pasional tomaron posesión de mi cuerpo y...**

**-Si cedes no es violación, Quinn-** bromeo Rachel rodeando la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas y acariciando su espalda provocando la piel erizada de la rubia que cerro los ojos y en su mejilla apareció un rubor bastante tierno. **-Amo como te ruborizas a pesar de que recién terminamos de hacer el amor y nos hemos visto completamente desnudas entregándonos una a la otra. Ese lado tímido tuyo es algo que jamas me cansare de presenciar. Quién diría que la Reina Fabray del instituto en el fondo es un caramelito que aparenta ser duro por fuera pero que por dentro es altamente comestible y masticable.**

Quinn rió con timidez por lo que dijo Rachel, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. La morena le acaricio el rostro quitando los mechones de cabellos rubios de su novia que le beso las palmas de las manos antes de besarla nuevamente.

**-Esa Quinn comestible y masticable como tú dices solo aparece cuando estoy contigo. Jamas lo dudes, amor-** confeso la rubia dejando un ultimo beso en el cuello de Rachel antes de separarse de su novia envolviendo su cuerpo con la sabana mientras Rachel se tapaba el cuerpo con la almohada buscando a su alrededor el edredón que a lo largo de la noche dejaron tirado por ahí.** -Sera mejor que vaya a ducharme antes de ir a clases.**

**-Ya paso tu hora de entrada, Quinn-** replico Rachel recostándose en la cama tapándose con el edredón y abrazando la almohada de Quinn, pero la rubia ya estaba con su teléfono móvil en la mano: **-¿A quien llamas ahora, amor?**

**-Hola, Ash-** saludo Quinn haciéndole una seña a Rachel que escondió su rostro en la almohada riéndose por que sabia lo que estaba haciendo su novia. -**Escúchame, pelirroja. Llegare tarde a clases ¿podrías cubrirme?... Perfecto, gracias. Nos vemos en un rato-** después de eso Quinn cortó la llamada y se acercó a su novia para regalarle un beso en los labios. **-¿Ves? Todo solucionado.**

La rubia estaba por dirigirse hacia el baño para ducharse pero Rachel la tomo por la cintura tirándola nuevamente en la cama haciendo chocar la espalda blanca de Quinn contra su pecho.

**-Te amo-** susurro la morena en el oído de su novia mientras la empujaba para que se alejara nuevamente de ella.

**-También te amo, mi amor-** respondió Quinn lanzandole un beso a Rachel.

Media hora después la rubia ya estaba bañada y vestida lista para partir hacia la universidad. Se sorprendió de encontrar a su novia en la cocina preparando el desayuno pero dibujo una expresión de tristeza al acercarse a Rachel.

**-Amor, no me queda tiempo para desayunar. Lo siento-** se disculpo Quinn abrazando a la morena por la cintura dejando un beso en el hombro de Rachel. **-Estoy llegando tarde a clases.**

**-No decías ni pensabas lo mismo mientras estábamos en tu cama-** replico Rachel girándose para mirar a la rubia que soltó una risa pero no llegó a responder por que justo en ese momento hacía su aparición Eleonor con los auriculares puestos en los oídos y con los ojos cerrados haciendo una danza que solo ella entendía causando las risas divertidas de Quinn y Rachel.

**-Si, definitivamente es hija de Britt-** sentencio Quinn viendo como Eleonor hacía ademanes con sus manos como si estuviera tocando una batería imaginaria.

**-¿Qué-qué hacen ahí?-** cuestiono la chica de ojos azules abriendo los ojos al máximo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia espectadoras.

**-Admirando tu... talento-** respondió Rachel mirando de arriba a abajo a Eleo que en ese momento estaba en pijama. Bueno, si se podría llamar pijama al short diminuto que tenia puesto dejando poco a la imaginación acompañado de un top deportivo que resaltaba más los pechos de la chica.

**-Rachel, ¿Quieres algo para limpiarte la baba?-** le pregunto Quinn a su novia con celos, pero ésta no le dio importancia. **-Estoy aquí, Berry.**

**-Perdón, amor. No te enojes-** pidió la morena pasándose disimuladamente la mano por su boca y Quinn levanto su ceja en señal de disconformidad. **-La única que me interesa eres tú, pero jamás vi a Eleonor asi tan... tan... al natural.**

**-Eleonor vete a vestir-** ordeno Quinn con autoridad pero la prima de Brody no le hizo caso y se acerco a la cocina sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar. **-Hazme caso o hablare con Santana.**

**-Oh, que aburrida eres, tia Quinn-** repuso Eleonor levantándose de su asiento yéndose a su habitación. **-Por cierto, tia Rachel, no empieces a desayunar sin mi. Prometo comerme todo lo que preparaste para Quinn... Eso te incluye a ti- **bromeo la ojiazul guiñándole un ojo a Rachel.

**-Si, claro. Tú desayuna con Rachel mientras yo desayuno con Ashley-** grito Quinn desde la cocina haciendo parar en seco a Eleonor que volvió sobre sus pasos a la cocina. **-Te dije que te fueras a vestir, Eleonor Page.**

**-No lo haré. Tengo hambre-** replico Eleonor volviendo a sentarse en su antiguo lugar. **-¿No se te hace tarde para tu cita con Ash?**

**-Ja. Estas celosa, no lo niegues-** dictamino Quinn señalándola con actitud infantil. **-Y no se llama Ash, se llama Ashley-** parafraseó la rubia haciendo reír a su novia y sonrojando a Eleonor. Después se giro hacia Rachel y antes de besarla le dijo: **-Te perdono que te hayas comido con la mirada a la caprichosa hija de Santana y Brittany por que sé que fue tu apetito lujurioso. No te preocupes por mi desayuno, me comprare un café de camino a la universidad y si dentro de quince minutos esta chica-** señalo a Eleonor que se levantaba ligeramente de su asiento para alcanzar una tostada y se apoyaba sobre la mesa resaltando más sus pechos. **-¡Eleonor, el trasero pegado en la silla!-** Eleo rodó los ojos con expresión divertida haciendo reír a Rachel. **-Como te decía... si dentro de quince minutos Page no se va a su habitación a vestirse avísame para que yo se lo diga a Santana.**

**-Fabray, debes irte-** dictamino Eleonor sonriendo con picardía mientras se mordía el labio mirando provocativamente a Rachel, pero Quinn le lanzo una de las frutas de plástico que estaban en el lugar. **-Era broma, tia Quinnie. No te enojes.**

**-Hoy te despertaste muy bromista, sobrina-** replico Quinn antes de besar a su novia y tomando su bolso de la mesa. **-Tienes suerte de que confié ciegamente en esta mujer-** señalo a Rachel que se ruborizo. **-De lo contrario, te estaría llevando conmigo sin importarme que estés vestida o no. Te portas bien y nos vemos más tarde, supongo que faltaras a clases hoy.**

**-No. Hoy entro tarde, asi que nos veremos en un par de horas-** respondió Eleonor con una sonrisa mientras untaba mermelada en una de las tostadas que le ofreció Rachel. **-Quédate tranquila que no haré nada que tu chica no quiera. Amm... ¿Hoy trabajas en la librería al terminar las clases?**

**-Si, como siempre-** respondió Quinn sonriendole a Rachel con complicidad por que ambas sabían lo que había detrás de esa pregunta que estaba acompañada de una sonrisa tímida y mejillas ruborizadas. **-Te veo más tarde. Eleonor.**

La rubia se fue pero antes de hacerlo dejo un suave beso en los labios de Rachel y otro en su vientre abultado. Le gustaba eso de que Rachel le preparara el desayuno cada mañana, de que amaneciera a su lado despertandola con besos y soltó una carcajada cuando recordó lo que paso con Eleonor. Se lo imagino como una visión de su futuro al lado de la morena, donde ella regañaría a Beth por su falta de vestimenta a la hora del desayuno antes de irse a trabajar y donde la amenazaría con cosas aun sabiendo que su hija no le haría ni pizca de caso. Aun con esa imagen en su mente y la felicidad en su pecho, se coloco los auriculares mientras le hacia la parada al taxi que la llevaría rumbo a Columbia donde estaba segura que la esperaba Ashley con su sonrisa de dientes blanquisimos.

Mientras tanto en el interior del departamento de la rubia, Rachel mantenía una interesante conversación con Eleonor.

**-Perdón por lo que dije el sábado en la cena. No sé lo que...-** decía Eleonor con su taza de café en la mano.

**-¿Cuantas veces me has pedido perdón desde ese día?-** interrumpió Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa. **-Te dije que esta todo arreglado, Eleo. Sé que los celos te jugaron una mala pasada y...**

**-No estaba celosa-** replico Eleonor en un susurro pero Rachel la miro con una ceja levantada. **-¿Qué? No me mires asi, Rachel... tú no, por favor.**

Rachel no dijo más nada. Sabia que Eleonor comenzaba a sentir algo por Ashley pero ella no seria como Santana y Brittany, le daría su espacio a la prima de Brody y cuando se sintiera preparada la escucharía como la buena amiga que era.

**-Ya pasaron los quince minutos dictaminados por tu tia Quinn-** anuncio Rachel recogiendo el resto de desayuno. **-A bañarte, Eleonor. Después a la universidad. Vamos, dale.**

**-Seras una excelente madre-** sentencio Eleonor besandole la cabeza a Rachel y después dejo una suave caricia en el vientre. **-Iré a bañarme.**

/-/

Las clases restantes que le quedaban a Quinn en la universidad las paso entre conversaciones y risas con Ashley. La pelirroja le caía cada vez mejor y no se equivoco cuando dijo que la chica la estaría esperando con su sonrisa de dientes blanquisimos aunque a eso tuvo que agregarle un café humeante. Lo único que arruino, de cierta forma, esa diversión que estaban compartiendo fue la aparición de Brenda soltando improperios hacia Eleonor y Ashley cuando finalizaron las clases y estaban rumbo hacia la salida, pero todo eso desapareció en cuanto la pelirroja le dijo algo que dejo muda, no solo a Quinn sino que a Brenda también.

**-Hablas todo el tiempo de a quien meto entre mis sabanas o a quien mete Eleonor entre las suyas y ya estoy comenzando a pensar que en realidad estas tanteando el terreno para ver si tienes alguna oportunidad con una de las dos-** sentencio Ashley sosteniendo a Quinn de que no se lanzara sobre Brenda para golpearla. **-No te metas en nuestras vidas si no quieres que nos metamos en la tuya, Brenda.**

Después de eso la rubia de ojos grises se fue completamente enojada y pálida.

**-Ni una palabra de esto a Eleonor-** pidió Ashley una vez que estaban en la vereda y Quinn sonrió por que justo detrás de la pelirroja aparecía Eleonor que trago saliva al ser consciente de la proximidad que había entre ella y la chica.

**-¿Qué no debería saber yo?-** cuestiono la chica de pelo negro acercándose a Quinn y mirando a Ashley que palideció y se puso tensa.

**-Que Ashley y yo estamos coqueteando. No queremos que vayas corriendo y se lo digas a Rachel-** respondió Quinn para aliviar un poco la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. **-Aquí con mi amante estamos yendo a la librería, ¿Nos quieres acompañar a Ash y a mi, Eleonor?**

**-Se llama Ashley-** le susurro Eleonor en el oído a Quinn y ésta soltó una carcajada. **-Y no la llames tu amante-** Después levanto un poco la voz y, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, respondió que las acompañaría por que ella también quería aprender un poco de literatura.

**-Puedes subir tranquila que no te comeré-** repuso Eleonor mirando a Ashley por que la pelirroja parecía no querer subir al automóvil de Eleo que cerro la puerta del auto y, bajando la mirada avergonzada y tímida, le dijo a la chica: **-En serio, Ashley... Sé que me porte mal contigo pero ya no quiero seguir asi, ¿Podemos volver a ser amigas?**

**-Si eso es lo que quieres-** respondió Ashley sorprendida y pellizcándose disimuladamente para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

**-Quiere algo más que ser tu amiga, créeme-** susurro Quinn para si misma viendo la interacción de las dos chicas desde el asiento delantero del auto de Eleonor y preguntándose si ella y Rachel se veían iguales antes de comenzar su noviazgo. Y allí estaba otra vez la morena ocupando su mente, como siempre. Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro de solo pensar en su novia.

Al cabo de quince minutos ya estaban entrando a la librería y Quinn les dejo paso a Eleonor y a Ashley que se sentaron en uno de los sillones del lugar mientras la rubia atendía a los clientes que llegaban con sus curiosidades y dudas literarias. Una hora y media más tarde llego Santana acompañada de Rachel que traía en su mano una rosa destinada a su novia.

**-Hola, amor-** saludo Rachel entregándole la rosa a Quinn que la recibió gustosa dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y abrazando a su novia por la cintura besándola con amor.

**-Aww, yo quiero un amor asi-** murmuro Ashley mirando a Rachel y Quinn que se sonreían completamente enamoradas.

**-Yo quiero un té digestivo-** replico Santana mirando la escena de sus amigas cortando todo el ambiente. **-Mucho dulce a mi alrededor. No solo por parte de aquellas dos exhibicionistas, sino por parte de...**

**-¿Has tenido noticias de mami Britt, mamá San?-** interrumpió Eleonor matando con la mirada a la latina que sonrió con picardía y soberbia.

**-Si, hable con ella esta mañana. Mandó saludos para todos. Eso te incluye a ti también, Ash-** respondió Santana cruzándose de brazos haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra solo para molestar a Eleonor mientras Quinn y Rachel se acercaban sentándose en uno de los sillones.

**-¿De qué hablaban?-** pregunto Rachel sentándose en las piernas de su novia que la abrazo por la cintura.

**-De que Ashley quiere un amor-** respondió Santana causando un rubor en la chica. **-Juro que si no estuviera enamorada de mi hermosa rubia de ojos azules, tú encabezarías mi lista, pelirroja. Eres hermosa, pareces inteligente y por lo que pude observar eres paciente, muy paciente-** dictamino la latina mirando de soslayo a Eleonor. **-Si, definitivamente serias la novia perfecta, ¿Ustedes que opinan?-** cuestiono mirando a Quinn y a Rachel.

**-Opino que tendríamos un problema, Santana-** respondió Quinn acariciando el vientre de su novia. **-Un serio problema, por que si yo no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de mi preciosa novia, iría detrás de Ash.**

**-Voy a comprar algo para comer-** murmuro Eleonor con el ceño fruncido saliendo del lugar.

**-Te pediría que traigas caramelos pero ya hay uno en la mesa-** le grito Santana a Eleo mirando a Ashley que se ruborizaba violentamente

**-Querrás decir dos caramelos-** corrigió Quinn dejando un beso en el cuello de Rachel que sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

**-Ya tenias que arruinar todo, Fabray-** replico Santana rodando los ojos. **-Ya tenia que salir la rubia con su cursileria. Eres de lo peor, Q.**

**-Esta enamorada, es entendible-** la defendió Ashley sonriendole a Quinn y a Rachel pero después desvió su mirada hacia la ventana intentando encontrar algo o...alguien. **-¿Eleonor esta bien? Me refiero a todo lo que paso con su novio y eso.**

**-Esta tratando de superarlo, pero para eso necesita un poco de ayuda-** respondió Santana como si nada guiñándole un ojo a Quinn que entendió lo que pretendía la morena y Rachel negó con la cabeza sonriendo con resignación. **-Ya sabes, estuvo tres años con ese estúpido. De repente el tonto se olvida de pensar con la cabeza de arriba y pensó con la cabeza de abajo destrozándola completamente. Entonces ella ahora...**

**-Está un poco arisca al tema del amor. Sí, lo sé-** termino Ashley bajando la mirada. **-Erik es un estúpido, ¿Quien en su sano juicio terminaría con Brenda en su cama teniendo a Eleo a su lado? Es hermosa, inteligente, divertida, dulce, tierna, amigable y...**

**-Y te mueres por ella, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Quinn con dulzura siendo testigo de como las mejillas de Ashley se tornaban rosas y bajaba la mirada con timidez.

**-¿Tan obvia soy?-** pregunto la pelirroja después de unos minutos en silencio.

**-Demasiado, pelirroja-** respondió Santana apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica mientras esta se cubría el rostro con las manos y negaba con la cabeza. **-Pero ahí es donde entra la tia Tana para ayudarte. Mejor dicho, tu suegra.**

**-¿Cuando tuviste a tu hija Eleonor? ¿Cuando tenias un año y medio o dos?-** cuestiono Ashley recuperando su humor.

**-Eso explícaselo a tu suegra Britt-** replico Santana viendo por la ventana como se acercaba Eleonor por la vereda con la mirada perdida. **-Ahí viene tu chica. Tú solo sígueme la corriente a mi y todo saldrá bien. Pero en cuanto lastimes a mi hija, conocerás la furia del Escuadrón Gay y de todo Lima Heights Adjacent.**

**-Mejor deja que las cosas fluyan, Santana-** pidió Rachel mientras Quinn asentía con la cabeza.

**-Cállense ustedes dos, ¿Por que no van a tener sexo entre los libros? Estoy segura de que es una de las fantasías de Quinn-** replico Santana poniendo colorada a Quinn que miro con inocencia a su novia negando con la cabeza.

Eleonor entro a la librería con la misma expresión con la que salio pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una sonrisa nerviosa cuando descubrió que Ashley la miraba atentamente.

**-Amm... traje caramelos, a pesar de que dijiste que ya había uno en la mesa-** le dijo Eleonor a Santana ruborizándose. **-Lo cual es cierto.**

**-Y asi, señores, es como mi hija, Eleonor Page Lopez Pierce, coquetea con una chica-** repuso Santana con orgullo acentuando más el rubor en Eleonor y provocando una tos en Ashley.

**-¿Page Lopez Pierce?-** cuestiono Rachel en un claro intento de desviar la conversación mientras le daba palmaditas a la pelirroja que se lo agradecía en silencio.

**-Ni se te ocurra burlarte, Berry-** advirtió Santana apuntándola con un dedo. **-Britt la bautizo asi y a mi me gustó. No sé... Suena lindo para cuando tengamos nuestros hijos propios. Sacando el 'Page', obviamente.**

**-Y asi, señores, es como Santana Lopez saca a relucir su lado cursi-** se burlo Quinn recibiendo un insulto por parte de la latina.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Mis hermanos no llevaran mi apellido?-** pregunto Eleonor con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de tristeza que hizo derretir de ternura a Ashley.

**-Disimula-** le susurro Quinn a la pelirroja que le dio un golpe en el hombro a la rubia y Rachel la felicito por la acción.

**-Amm... No. Ya te lo explicamos con Britt. Bueno, más bien te lo explique yo por que parece que Britt tampoco lo entendió-** murmuro Santana esto ultimo para ella misma. **-Te dijimos que como eres la mayor y vienes del futuro las leyes allí cambian, pero que te seguiremos queriendo igual que a tus "hermanos".**

**-Mírale el lado positivo, Eleonor-** intervino Ashley sin poder contenerse. **-Eres especial.**

Se formo un silencio colectivo que solo fue roto por Santana que repuso:

**-Y asi, señores es como Ashley... ¿Ashley qué te llamas?**

**-Carter, Ashley Carter-** respondió la pelirroja con timidez presintiendo lo que venia a continuación.

**-Y asi, señores, es como Ashley Carter avanza un casillero hacia su olla de oro-** termino diciendo Santana provocando una carcajada en Quinn que choco las manos con la latina recibiendo la reprimenda de su novia.

**-Bueno, tortolitas... Me despido por que mi novia me mando un mensaje de texto y quiere sextear conmigo-** informo Santana tecleando en su teléfono móvil y levantándose de su lugar. Ashley la miro sin comprender lo que dijo la latina pero ésta en lugar de sacarla de dudas le dijo: **-Haz merito para pertenecer a esta familia y te diré lo que es sextear, pelirroja-** Se despidió de todas y luego tomo uno de los libros de la mesa y se posiciono detrás de Ashley que justo quedaba en frente de Eleonor. **-La portada de este libro es muy hermosa, Eleonor-** decía la latina señalando a Ashley mientras la chica de ojos azules negaba con la cabeza y abría los ojos a más no poder. -**No lo arruines con tu estupidez o puedes ir olvidándote de la herencia que pensamos dejarte con Britt. Piénsalo Page, el libro no estará abierto eternamente esperándote, puede venir otro u otra menos distraída e indecisa que tú y te lo arrebata.**

**-Y asi es como Santana Lopez es proclamada reina de la sutileza-** ironizo Quinn levantándose de su asiento tomando de la mano a su novia dejandole un poco de privacidad a Eleonor y Ashley mientras ella aprovecharía para perderse con Rachel entre los estantes repleto de libros.

- 0 -

Tarde pero seguro! Perdón por no actualizar antes, lo que pasa es que vino mi ahijado a visitarme y aproveche para pasar un tiempo con él.

En twitter están las cuatro chicas que fueron 'más votadas' para representar a Ashley:

**-Hayley Williams.**

**-Emma Stone.**

**-Susan Coffey.**

**-Kristen Stewart.**

No les pude preguntar antes pero ¿les gusta el nombre que elegí para los gemelos? Si no, acepto sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos!


	33. Capitulo 33 - Avanzando

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 33 - Avanzando**

Rachel ya estaba entrando a su sexto mes de embarazo y se podría decir que Quinn estaba más ansiosa que la mismísima madre de los gemelos por que los meses siguientes llegaran rápido para poder disfrutar con su hermosa novia a los bebes. Entraba en un estado de felicidad imborrable cuando se descubría imaginándose a ella y Rachel compartiendo un hogar rodeadas de Matt, John y Beth. Habían decidido que por lo menos esperarían dos o tres meses después del nacimiento de los gemelos para irse a vivir juntas. Rachel no le encontraba sentido a esperar demasiado, al fin y al cabo ella prácticamente vivía en el departamento de Quinn. Eran muy pocos los días en los cuales dormía en su departamento, pero la rubia había dicho que, aunque ella se moría por vivir desde ya con Rachel, lo mejor era buscar un lugar más grande y tranquilo. Respecto al tiempo establecido para compartir hogar Quinn había alegado que lo hacia para que Rachel estuviera más estable y mejorada. No podía dar a luz y a la semana siguiente estar con los preparativos de mudanzas, eso sumado al hecho de cuidar a los gemelos, de cuidarse ella misma.

Quinn no le había dicho nada a Rachel pero la rubia ya estaba en plan de buscar un nuevo hogar para ella, su novia y sus hijos. Ya había visitado varios lugares en compañía de Santana y Eleonor, de vez en cuando las acompañaba Ashley, para deleite de Eleo.

Era uno de esos momentos de búsquedas en los que se encontraba Quinn aquel sábado por la mañana, en compañía de Santana, Britt, Eleonor y Beth que iba en los brazos de su madres, viajando de vez en cuando en los brazos de sus 'tías' pero en corto plazo volviendo siempre a los brazos de su madre.

**-El ultimo lugar que vimos estaba bueno, Q-** Decía Santana caminando con su novia de la mano seguida de Eleonor que iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-Parecía espacioso y estaba cerca tanto de Columbia como de NYADA. No nos olvidemos que la enana el año próximo regresara a la universidad. Ya lo dijo.**

**-Lo sé-** respondió Quinn. **-El lugar también me gusto pero era el ultimo piso, San. Habría que tener miles de ojos para ver que no les pase nada a mis hijos. Quiero un lugar tranquilo y espacioso. Quiero una casa, no un departamento. Ademas debo buscar un nuevo empleo.**

**-Quinn, ¿No te parece que estas abarcando demasiadas cosas?-** cuestiono Santana mirándola con seriedad y un dejo de preocupación.

**-Lo tengo todo solucionado, Santana-** respondió Quinn. -Vengo ahorrando desde que salí de Lima y con lo que me da Judy cada mes me alcanza para pagar la mayoría de las cuotas de la casa que pienso comprar. De las demás cosas nos encargaremos con Rachel. Ella planea trabajar cuando los gemelos estén un poco más grandes- Explicaba Quinn deteniéndose con Beth en una plaza que estaba a su izquierda. **-Además ya hable con la dueña de la librería y cuando Rachel quiera puede ocupar su puesto. Me parece que es un buen trabajo para ella. No tiene que hacer esfuerzo ni nada por el estilo.**

**-Si tú lo dices-** replico Santana mientras su novia se alejaba de ella junto con Eleonor y se acercaban a los columpios. **-Quinn, solo trato de que no te agobies, ni tú ni Rachel. Son dos niños los que vienen en camino y los que pasaran a ser su responsabilidad, bueno tres con Beth... Sabes que a pesar de todo estaré contigo siempre, apoyándote, ¿Ok?**

**-Lo sé, San. Es por eso que no estoy tan agobiada respecto a eso. Sé que ustedes estarán a nuestro lado, apoyando tanto a Rachel como a mi y yo siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida a todos-** sentencio Quinn con una sonrisa.

Sabia que las cosas se complicarían un poco cuando nacieran los gemelos. Entre la casa, la universidad, el trabajo, Beth, los bebes, Rachel... Todo estaría patas para arriba y cualquier otra persona en su lugar seguramente ya estaría huyendo de toda esa responsabilidad, pero ella no, ella se quedaría al lado de su novia y sus hijos tirando todos para adelante, como la familia que ya eran y la que serian por un largo tiempo, por no decir que lo serian hasta la eternidad.

Quinn ya había tenido esa conversación con Rachel días atrás. Ambas ya habían establecido sus patrones de organización y funciones. Dentro de unos meses, con los gemelos entre ellas, la rubia seguiría yendo a la universidad por la mañana mientras Rachel tomaría el turno de la tarde, en el caso de que vuelva ingresar a NYADA. Los gemelos quedaría a cargo de Santana, que ya se había ofrecido a cuidarlos, las dos horas que Quinn pasaría en la librería trabajando al salir de la universidad y Kurt se encargaría de los bebes en la mañana en lo que Rachel cubría sus dos horas en el mismo puesto de trabajo que Quinn.

Brody también se había ofrecido a pasar un tiempo con ellos, sea o no sea el padre de Matt y John.

**-Somos amigos por sobre todas las cosas-** había dicho Weston con seriedad para que supieran que, más allá del resultado del ADN, él estaría al lado de las chicas ayudándolas.

Gracias a todo eso Quinn se sentía segura respecto a su futuro, sabia que habría piedras en el camino, pero se habría propuesto superarlas, todo para que Rachel estuviera feliz y conforme. El bienestar de la morena y de sus hijos era lo que más le importaba y a lo que se dedicaría de ahora en más.

Estaba jugando con Beth en el tobogán, como lo hacia cada vez que la niña la visitaba e iban al parque más cercano. Desde aquel primer fin de semana compartido con Beth, Shelby viajaba cada fin de semana por que le habían propuesto enseñar en un coro de Brooklyn. La madre de Rachel se había comportado de maravillas con la morena, la llamada casi todo los días para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía con el embarazo y Quinn sabia que, a pesar de que Rachel no dijera nada, estaba feliz de esa nueva relación que estaba entablando con su madre poco a poco. Corcoran habría tenido la suerte o la posibilidad de presenciar uno de esos momento especiales que Quinn compartía con Beth y había dejado caer que, a pesar de que amaba con Beth con todo su corazón, no se molestaría ni se enojaría si en un futuro la mini Fabray la dejaba de llamar 'mamá' para llamarla 'abuela', que las dos palabras eran igual de especiales y emocionantes. Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Quinn que no fue capaz de ocultar su felicidad en aquel momento a pesar de que lo intento.

**-Ey, ¿Esa no es Ashley?-** pregunto Brittany hamacándose en uno de los columpios señalando hacia un vereda de en frente mientras a lo lejos se veía la silueta de una chica muy similar a la pelirroja, pero al parecer no estaba sola.

**-¡Es ella!-** exclamo Eleonor cayendo del columpio y golpeándose en la rodilla provocándose una importante herida que no dio importancia por que sus ojos estaban clavados en la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos.

**-Después dice que no esta desesperada-** repuso Santana cruzándose de brazos. **-Mírala, casi pierde una pierna pero a ella no le preocupa, solo tiene ojos para la pelirroja que esta más fuerte que aliento de perro.**

**-Santana, ¿de donde sacas todos esos 'halagos'?-** ironizo Quinn riendo a carcajadas mientras alzaba a su hija en brazos.

**-Pero si son mis chicas favoritas-** fue el saludo de Ashley acercándose a las chicas con los abrazos extendidos mientra Eleonor caminaba hacia ella y la abrazaba levantándola del suelo haciendo que la pelirroja suelte una carcajada.

A lo largo de esas semana la relación entre ambas chicas había mejorado. Se llamaban casi todos los días, se hacían bromas una a la otra, de vez en cuando visitaban juntas a Quinn en la librería donde, mientras fingían leer, se regalaban sonrisas y miradas tímidas que decían todo y nada a la vez. Buscaban a toda costa cualquier excusa para tocarse aun que sea un leve roce y Ashley parecía interpretar aquello como algo bueno y positivo, algo que le garantizaba que el sentimiento que crecía en ella era mutuo, pero Eleonor parecía verlo todo de forma contraria. Para ella eso era el comienzo de una amistad, una hermosa y larga amistad, aunque era un secreto a voces que entre las dos había algo más que ninguna se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

**-Tengo alguien a quien quiero presentarles-** informo la pelirroja acomodándose el cabello cuando se separo, muy a su pesar, del abrazo que le entrego Eleonor. Estiro la mano hacia atrás, ofreciendosela a un chico de cabello castaño que sonreía con timidez. **-Ven tonto, no son como yo. Ellas no van a morderte.**

Aquel comentario hizo que Eleonor frunciera el ceño. No solo ella, Santana y Britt repitieron la acción de la chica de cabello negro mirando mal a Ashley que se sorprendió pero no le dio importancia.

**-Él es Luke. Es mi... ¿podría decirse que eres mi amigo?-** bromeo Ashley abrazando por la cintura al chico de forma demasiado cariñosa para el gusto de Eleonor.

Quinn miraba todo con Beth en brazos y sonreía con diversión de solo ver la expresión celosa de Eleonor que se acentuó aun más cuando el acompañante de Ashley la abrazo por los hombros.

**-Creo que soy más que tu amigo-** replico el chico que era una copia exacta de Josh Hutcherson pero un poco más alto y más musculoso.

Aquello ultimo fue un baldazo de agua fría para Eleonor que automáticamente borro su sonrisa reemplazándola por una expresión de tristeza.

**-Agarra a tu hija y vamonos, Brittany-** intervino Santana mirando mal a Ashley que rápidamente busco la mirada de Quinn pidiendo explicaciones y esta negó con la cabeza restandole importancia.

La latina tomo la mano de su novia que estaba abrazada a Eleonor. Comenzaron a alejarse de aquel parque pero antes de perderse definitivamente Brittany miro hacia atrás y le saco la lengua a Ashley que abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?-** cuestiono la pelirroja mirando a Quinn con tristeza mientras el tal Luke la abrazaba para disipar el estado de tensión en el que estaba entrando Ashley.

**-Te lo cuento de camino a casa de Rachel-** fue la respuesta de Quinn haciendo una de la con la cabeza.

La rubia no se había comportado como sus amigas por que ella sabia quien era ese chico en la vida de Ashley. La pelirroja se había cansado de contarle cosas respecto al Josh Hutcherson de Manhatthan.

Media hora después la rubia junto con Ashley y Luke llegaban al departamento de Rachel y los nervios, que se habían ido momentáneamente mientras jugaba con Beth en aquella plaza, volvieron a ella. Ese día se llevaría a cabo una reunión con los pasibles padres de los gemelos para discutir los nombres y Rachel les anunciaría que ya tendría a quienes podrían llegar a ser los padrinos de los bebes. Eso no significaba problema alguno si no fueran por un detalle: Finn Hudson. Él y Quinn se volverían a ver después de que la charla que mantuvieron en el parque cerca del departamento de Rachel. Sabia que no podría contenerse por mucho y que en cuanto Finn abriera su boca ella se lanzaría a golpearlo.

**-Amor, llegamos-** anuncio Quinn dándole paso a Ashley y a su amigo, que entro con timidez.

**-Hola, amor-** saludo Rachel saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa que se hizo más grande al descubrir a la pelirroja y al chico. **-Hola, Ash. Hola, chico guapo. Por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos.**

Quinn dejo a Rachel hablando con la pelirroja y Luke mientras ella se dirigió hacia la habitación de la morena y recostó a Beth allí, ya que esta se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Antes de irse de la habitación dejo un beso en la cabeza de su hija susurrándole un 'te amo'. Cuando llego a la sala junto con su novia, que la estaba esperando, se sorprendió de encontrársela sola con su mano en su vientre acariciándolo distraidamente.

**-¿Donde esta Ash?-** pregunto Quinn cada vez más cerca de su novia tomándola del rostro para besarla. **-Te quiero, amor.**

**-Y yo a ti-** replico Rachel con los ojos cerrados colocando sus manos en la cintura de Quinn.** -Ashley se fue a acompañar a su amigo a su casa y ahora volvía me dijo. La invite a comer con nosotros.**

**-Hiciste bien. ¿Esta muy complicada la cosa ahí dentro?-** pregunto Quinn dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada hacia la cocina y después volvió a mirar a la morena quitandole el flequillo para perderse en esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaba.

**-Están planeando la venganza. Britt dice que Lord Tubbington le advirtió de algo asi, Santana esta con una especie de muñeca, bastante parecida a Ashley, por cierto, y con un libro de vudú en la mano y Eleonor parece estar perdida en sus pensamientos-** respondió Rachel poniendo los ojos en blancos. **-Ese chico no representa ningún problema para mi chica de ojos azules, ¿Cierto?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza guiando a su novia hasta el sofá. Se recostó con la espalda en uno de los laterales dejando sus piernas entreabierta para que Rachel se recostara entre ellas y la morena asi lo hizo, tapando a ambas con la cobija tejida a mano que estaba en el respaldo del sofá con ese propósito.

**-Entre Luke y Ash no hay nada-** decía Quinn rodeando a su novia por la cintura con sus brazos acariciando su vientre haciendo delicias en el interior de Rachel. -**Pero no le vendría mal un poco de celos a Eleonor. A ver si se deja de juegos con Ashley y avanza un poco en esa rara relación que tienen-** Rachel rió por lo ultimo dicho por su novia y coloco sus manos sobre las de Quinn. **-Eleonor no avanza por que da por hecho de que la pelirroja siempre estará ahí para ella, esperándola, pero tendrías que ver su cara cuando Luke bromeo con Ash diciendo que eran más que amigos. Se enfrento a la 'competencia' por primera vez y puedo jurar que se asusto.**

Quinn iba a agregar algo más pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y rápidamente miro la hora en su reloj pulsera. Se tenso, era la hora de la cita que habían programado con Brody y Finn y al parecer éste ultimo había llegado. Era él, Quinn no tenia dudas, por que si fuera Brody entraría nada más. Ademas el chico dijo que llegaría acompañado de Kurt.

**-Quinn, mírame-** pidió Rachel tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos que la miro con seriedad. **-Te amo a ti y solo a ti. Te necesito aquí conmigo completa, no quiero que tu mente este en cualquier parte planeando como golpear a Finn por los halagos que pueda llegar a decirme-** Rachel rodó los ojos y eso hizo sonreír a Quinn. **-Eres la única dueña de mi corazón. Nadie más, solo tú. No lo olvides.**

**-Te amo-** fue la respuesta de Quinn dejando un suave beso en los labios de su novia antes de levantarse para ir abrir la puerta de entrada que volvió a insistir con el sonido de timbre en el momento justo en el que Santana hacia su aparición saliendo de la cocina con el palo de amasar, seguida de Brittany y Eleonor, ambas con un cucharon de madera en la mano.

**-Hola...-** Saludo Finn con entusiasmo que desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la que le abría la puerta. **-Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Aquí vive mi novia-** respondió Quinn cortante cerrando la puerta de un portazo y yendo rápidamente al lado de Rachel.

**-Estas hermosa-** halago Finn mirando a la morena con lo que el pensaba que era su mejor sonrisa.

**-Gracias. Mi novia me lo dice todo el tiempo-** fue la respuesta de Rachel tomando la mano de la rubia y borrando la sonrisa en el rostro de Finn. **-Esperaremos a Brody y daremos por iniciada la reunión.**

Diez minutos después Weston hacia su aparición en el departamento de Rachel seguido de Kurt y de Ashley que los encontró a ambos chicos en la entrada del edificio. A Eleonor no le gusto nada ver la complicidad que parecía haber entre su primo y la pelirroja y estaba por expresarlo cuando Ashley la miro y le sonrió descolocandola por completo.

**-¡Por dios! Una sonrisa y ya cayo rendida. Dime qué mierda hago con el muñeco vudú de la pelirroja y con mis ganas de partirle la cara por jugar con los sentimientos mi hija-** le pidió Santana a Britt que simplemente se encogió de hombros sin quitar la vista de Ashley que se sorprendió cuando la rubia la amenazo con el cucharon de madera.

Rachel, Brody y Finn se sentaron como lo hicieron cuando la morena les informo que seria madre, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba Quinn a su lado sujetando su mano, brindándole una fuerza y una seguridad que, estaba segura, de que nadie más le brindaría.

**-Las reglas son básicamente las mismas que la primera vez que estuvieron sentados como lo están ahora-** informo Santana enfrentadose a los chicos. **-Rachel les hablara, ustedes escucharan y todos felices y contentos. No me hagan golpearlos como lo hice la primera vez. Eso va para ambos, que Weston sea con el que más contacto mantengo no significa que tenga piedad a la hora de golpearlo-** Brody trago con dificultad y asintió dándole a entender a la latina que por su lado no habría problemas. **-Lo mismo va para ti, Finn. No le tengo miedo a tus parientes, los gigantes. Me vi todas las películas sobre gigantes y sé como cazarlos. Respetaras a mi chica y las decisiones que tome.**

**-Estamos aquí por que, como saben, ya entre a mi sexto mes de embarazo...-** empezó Rachel pero Finn la interrumpió.

**-¿Seis meses llevas ya de embarazo?-** pregunto el chico con asombro y Quinn rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera sabia cuantos meses de vida tenían sus posibles hijos.

**-Como decía...-** continuo Rachel ignorando a Finn. **-Todos aquí somos conscientes de que al entrar al séptimo mes puede que se adelante el parto y aunque eso no suele suceder muy a menudo, es una posibilidad. Por eso mismo estamos aquí. No queremos que nos atrape de sorpresa si los gemelos se llegan adelantar.**

**-¿"Nos"? ¿Tú y quien más?-** cuestiono Finn y Rachel respiro profundo.

**-Cuando digo 'Nos' me refiero a Quinn y a mi. Somos una pareja y muy pronto seremos una familia, le guste a quien le guste-** determino Rachel mirando fijamente a Finn para que entendiera la indirecta. **-También quiero informarles que Santana propuso dos nombres para los gemelos y a mi y a mi novia nos han gustado.**

**-¿Cuales son los nombres, Rach?-** pregunto Brody con un brillo especial en los ojos sintiéndose feliz por que Rachel lo incluía en los planes respecto a los gemelos.

**-Matthew y Jonathan-** informo Rachel con una sonrisa agradeciéndole silenciosamente al chico de ojos azules el hecho de que no cause problemas. **-Matt y John.**

**-Me gustan. Por mi no hay problemas que se llamen asi. Bien hecho latina-** felicito Brody y Santana levanto una ceja como agradecimiento.

**-A mi no me gustan esos nombres-** contradijo Finn cruzándose de brazos.

**-Bueno Hudson, quizás en el registro civil de Gigantolandia acepten nombres como Tontolon o Gigantolin pero aquí, en el mundo de los humanos, tienden a usarse nombres como John, Matt, Kevin, Sam... ¿Entiendes o tengo que hablar más lento?-** ironizo Santana mientras el resto se reía incluida Rachel.

**-Cierra la boca, Santana-** replico Finn mirando con enojo a la latina pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Quinn lo interrumpió.

**-Que quede claro que Rachel es la que tiene la ultima palabra respecto a todo. Ustedes pueden ser los "padres"-** dibujo comillas la rubia mirando tanto a Finn como a Brody mientras se levantaba y los apuntaba con el dedo. **-pero la que tiene que llevar el embarazo nueve meses, soportar cambios de humor, de apetito, entre otras cosas, es Rachel, no ustedes. Entonces que mi novia les esté informando de como son las cosas, no quiere decir que las esté consultando con ustedes.**

**-Rachel sabe que tiene mi apoyo en todo lo que decida-** dijo Brody sonriendole a la rubia sintiéndose orgulloso de que Quinn la defendiera de esa forma.

**-Pues, yo no. Se supone que soy el padre-** dio por hecho Finn mientras la mayoría de los presentes rodaban los ojos.

**-Se supone-** repitió Quinn fulminándolo con la mirada. **-pero no te estas comportando como uno. Lo único que haces cada vez que estas aquí es coquetear con Rachel, ni siquiera le preguntas como están los bebes. Perdóname, pero eso para mi no es ser un padre, Finn.**

**-Otra de las cosas que quiero informarles es que ya he decido quienes serán los posibles padrinos de uno de los gemelos-** levanto la voz Rachel antes de que se arme una disputa entre Quinn y Finn que se mataban con la mirada. La morena después miro sonriente a Santana y a Kurt. **-He pensado que quizás ustedes dos querrían ser los padrinos de Matt o de John.**

Santana parecía estática por un momento recibiendo palmaditas de Brittany en el hombro y siendo levantada del suelo por Eleonor que gritaba cosas como 'Esa es mi mamá' o 'En tu cara, feo' dirigido a Finn que frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto Kurt estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

**-Claro que quiero. Es más ya estoy pensando en el traje de los dos para cuando los bauticemos y...-** Decía Kurt emocionado recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Brody.

**-A mis sobrinos no los vestirás como pastel, Porcelana-** replico Santana con el ceño fruncido. Luego le sonrió a Rachel y le dijo: **-Creo que te hubiese golpeado, después del parto, obvio, si no me lo hubieras propuesto, enana. Mi respuesta es un si. Aunque te aclaro que para mi serán los dos por iguales, no haré diferencias entre uno u otro, eh.**

**-Lo sé. Gracias chicos-** agradeció Rachel completamente emocionada sintiendo los brazos de Quinn alrededor de su cintura. La rubia le susurro un : 'Te lo dije' provocando una sonrisa en Rachel.

**-¿Por que has elegido los padrinos de uno de los gemelos y no los de los dos?-** pregunto Brody.

**-Con Quinn llevamos varios días hablándolo y decidimos que, cuando sepamos cual de ustedes dos sea el padre, dejaremos que ustedes elijan a los padrinos del otro gemelo-** Explico Rachel.

**-Yo no tengo mucho que pensarlo. Elijo a Eleonor y a Josh-** repuso Brody sonriendole a su prima que le devolvio la sonrisa completamente emocionada.

**-¿Quien es Josh?-** pregunto Kurt y Eleonor fue la primera en contestar:

**-Es mi hermano mayor. Gracias, Bro-** le agradeció a su primo acercándose para abrazarlo.

Finn no dijo nada. Estaba más concentrado en asesinar a Quinn con su mirada que en interesarse por los gemelos y sus ganas aumentaron cuando Rachel dijo algo, que la mayoría ya sabia, pero que el chico alto no:

**-También quiero que sepan que después de dar a luz Quinn y yo nos iremos a vivir juntas. Es una decisión tomada y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Dentro de unos meses mi novia y yo formaremos una familia con los gemelos y con Beth-** dictamino Rachel mirando más que nada a Finn para que entendiera de una vez por todas. **-Amo a Quinn y ella me ama. Eso no significa que ustedes quedaran excluidos de ver a los gemelos por que no será asi. Como dije al principio somos una familia.**

**-Quieto ahí, Finn-** ordeno Santana cuando al chico avanzo peligrosamente a Quinn que se paro frente a Rachel protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

**-Descuida, Santana. No golpeare a Quinn. Yo no soy asi-** respondió el chico mirando a la latina y después miro a la rubia acercando su rostro peligrosamente para susurrarle en oído: **-Piensas que has ganado, Quinn pero ya veremos que explicación le das a Rachel cuando te descubra en la cama de cualquier otro u otra.**

Quinn lo hubiese abofeteado si no fuera por que Rachel le sostuvo el brazo. La rubia la miro y Rachel negó con la cabeza pidiéndole en silencio que ignorara al chico alto. La morena había escuchado parte de lo que dijo Finn y ahora fue su turno de enfrentarse al chico.

**-Finn, esto que estas haciendo no esta bien. Una vez lograste que desconfiara de Quinn pero ya no más. Amo a mi rubia con toda mi alma y mi corazón. Es momento que lo entiendas, si no lo haces lo lamento por ti por que eso es algo que no va y ni vas a cambiar.**

Finn se fue con la sangre hirviéndole sabiendo que ya no tenia posibilidades de ganar una batalla que estaba más que perdida. Sabia que el corazón de Rachel ya no le pertenecía pero era su orgullo el que no le dejaba dar un paso al costado.

**-¿Creen que esta vez allá entendido?-** pregunto Kurt mirando la puerta por donde se fue Finn dando un portazo.

**-Por su bien espero que si-** dictamino Santana mirando de soslayo a Ashley que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a raya.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, comentando sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta que sin querer Eleonor dejo ver una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba la rodilla que fue advertida por Ashley.

**-Ey, Eleo... ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono la pelirroja acercándose a la chica de ojos azules y sentándose a su lado. Santana iba a interferir pero Brittany la detuvo por el hombro negando con la cabeza.

**-Como si te importara-** ironizo Eleonor con tristeza en la voz recordando la escena de Ashley con ese chico llamado Luke en la plaza.

**-Sabes que si me importas, Page. De hoy que estas rara conmigo y ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito-** dejo caer Ashley respirando profundo para no perder la paciencia y terminar diciendo algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

**-Debe estar rara por que le refregaste en su cara a tu... novio-** intervino Santana con los dientes apretados sin poder contenerse. **-Creí que eras diferente, Carter pero al final eres igual que la zorra de Brenda.**

**-Santana, cierra la boca y no acuses a Ash de algo que ni siquiera sabes como viene la cosa-** intervino Quinn mirando seriamente a la latina.

**-¿Por qué la defiendes, Quinn?-** cuestiono Eleonor alejándose de Ashley. **-Tú misma escuchaste cuando nos presento a su... chico de turno.**

**-Estas pasando los limites, Eleonor. Detente ahora o te arrepentirás-** repuso Quinn mirando de soslayo a Ashley que tenia la mirada baja.

**-No, déjala, Quinn. Que me diga todo lo que tenga para decirme de una vez-** dijo Ash levantando la vista mirando fijamente a Eleonor. **-Te escucho, Page.**

**-No tengo mucho más para decir, en realidad-** respondió Eleonor dejando que sea su orgullo el que hablase por ella. **-Santana tiene razón, eres igual a la zorra de Brenda. Son tal para cual. Dime, ¿También te acostaste con Erik?**

Eso fue demasiado para Ashley. Respiro profundamente intentando controlar las lagrimas que ya se agolpaban en sus ojos. Le dedico una mirada a Quinn y se fue, dejando a todos expectantes.

**-¿Encima es ella la que se va ofendida?-** ironizo Eleonor.

**-Te fuiste a la mierda con eso, Eleonor. ¿Por qué tenias que decir algo asi?-** cuestiono Quinn con enfado en la voz sorprendiendo a todos. **-La acusaste de algo sin siquiera preguntarle al respecto. La volviste a lastimar y esta vez necesitaras más que tu cara bonita y tu sonrisa para lograr que te perdone.**

**-¿De qué hablas, Fabray?-** pregunto Santana sorprendida por la actitud de Quinn que la miro a ella también de la mala manera.

**-Tú no te quedas atrás tampoco, Santana. Mira que compararla con Brenda-** replico Quinn tomando su teléfono móvil llamando a la pelirroja pero esta no contestaba. **-Mierda, Ash. Contesta de una puta vez- **murmuraba para si misma pero sin resultado.

**-Quinn, ¿tú sabes algo que nosotros no?-** pregunto Britt con cautela y casi con temor a que la rubia de ojos verdes la tomase contra ella también.

**-¿Sabes quien es Luke, Eleonor? ¿Te tomaste la molestia de preguntarle a Ash quien era aquel chico en lugar de dejarte llevar por tus malditos celos?-** cuestiono Quinn marcando nuevamente a la pelirroja. -No, no le preguntaste. Simplemente te dejaste llevar por una frase desafortunada.

**-¿Quien es ese tal Luke, Q?-** pregunto Santana intentando atar cabos y comenzando a sentir que, quizás, Eleonor no seria la única que le tuviera que pedir disculpas a la pelirroja.

**-Luke es el hermanastro de Ashley. Sus padres se divorciaron hace años y su padre formo una nueva familia con la madre de Luke. Ash no lo conocía hasta hace unos meses-** Explico Quinn dejando estática a Eleonor que comenzaba a temblar sintiendo un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda.** -Se llevan bien los dos, pero jamás le pusieron un titulo formal a esa relación fraternal. Fue por eso que Ashley no supo como presentarlo en la plaza y por lo que Luke dijo esa frase de que eran mucho más que amigos.**

**-No-no lo sabia-** repuso Santana con un hilo de voz al ser consciente de lo que había hecho con la pelirroja.

**-¿Cómo ibas a saberlo, Santana? Si lo primero que haces, en lugar de dejar que ella te lo diga, es acusarla de parecerse a Brenda aun sabiendo lo que eso significa. Ambas sabemos que es una de las que encabezan su lista negra-** dejo caer Quinn mirando significativamente a la latina que le sostuvo la mirada, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

**-Debo hablar con ella. Debo... ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué hice?-** se reprochaba asi misma Eleonor entrando a un estado de histeria.

**-Tú no iras a ningún lado, Eleonor-** replico Quinn suavizando su actitud siendo testigo de como la culpa se hacia presente en la prima de Brody. **-Déjala sola un rato. A ti no te gustaría que la chica que...-** Quinn se detuvo antes de decir algo que no le correspondía a ella. **-Si de verdad la quieres déjate de jueguitos. Estas dando por hecho que Ashley te va a esperar una eternidad y no creo que sea asi por mucha paciencia que esa chica tenga contigo. Ya te lo dijo Santana una vez, el libro no estará eternamente abierto para ti, vendrá alguien que si estará dispuesto a leerlo, pero a leerlo de verdad y tú te quedaras con las manos vacías.**

**-Ahí tiene razón Quinn-** intervino Brody mirando seriamente a su prima. **-No me mal entiendas, Eleo. Eres mi prima y te amo como la hermana que no tuve ni tengo, pero eso no significa que no deba decirte las cosas como son. No sé lo que sientes por esa chica pero si es algo más que amistad deberías empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto. Hoy fue Luke y tuviste la suerte de que en realidad sea su familia, pero, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no era asi?**

**-Ese chico se la hubiese sacado frente a sus narices-** respondió Santana en lugar de Eleonor. **-Tú no estuviste ahí, Weston pero esos diez segundos que compartí con ellos me di cuenta la complicidad que había entre ambos. Ashley es hermosa, Eleonor-** le dijo Santana a la chica. **-No voy a justificarme después de lo que le dije, luego hablare con ella... y tu primo tiene razón. Hoy fue Luke y tuviste suerte, pero Ashley no estará esperando a que tú te decidas y estoy segura que hay una gran fila de chicas y chicos esperando aunque sea un 'hola' por parte de la pelirroja.**

**-Ven aquí-** le ordeno Quinn a Eleonor que parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas y de la locura. La chica se acerco casi con temor y Quinn la abrazo para tranquilizarla. **-Tienes suerte de que, por el momento, ella solamente tenga ojos para ti pero deberás hacer algo al respecto.**

Al cabo de media hora, Eleonor ya estaba en la habitación de Santana en compañía de Britt y la latina planeando lo que seria su siguiente jugada respecto a Ashley. Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en la sala jugando con Beth mientras los encargados de la cena eran Brody y Kurt.

**-¿Tú crees que por fin Finn dejara de meterse entre nosotras?-** le pregunto Quinn a su novia mirándola a los ojos mientras Rachel le acariciaba el cabello a Beth provocando que esta cerrara los ojos a punto de dormirse.

Quinn tomo a su hija y la apoyo en su pecho sentándose en el sofá seguida de Rachel que volvió a su trabajo en el cabello de la pequeña.

**-Espero que si. No me interesa, la verdad-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. **-Pronto tú y yo seremos una familia. Eso es lo que en verdad me importa.**

**-Estaremos bien, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio donde ella se recostó sobre el cuerpo de la morena mientras esta la acariciaba el cabello mirando con los ojos brillosos como Beth dormía en el pecho de la rubia.

**-Estaremos juntas, amor-** fue la respuesta de Rachel. **-Solo sé que si estamos juntas todo es para mejor.**

Y con aquello ultimo dicho por la morena, Quinn cerro los ojos para disfrutar de eso de lo que ella era participe. Se sentía feliz con Beth durmiendo en su pecho y Rachel a su lado acariciándole el pelo siendo aquello un pequeño momento en familia, un momento que no era el primero pero tampoco seria el ultimo.

- 0 -

Que tenga un buen fin de semana. Me encantaría releer el cap para corregirlo como me gustaría pero sinceramente no pare en todo el día y solamente dormir dos horas. Ahora que me detuve un momento el sueño comienza a atacarme y no puedo tomar café por que me daría más sueño!

El lunes haré el recuento de los votos para elegir a Ashley por ahora creo que va a ganando Emma Stone seguida de Kristen Stewart, Susan Coffey y Hayley Williams.

Por cierto, la pareja Eleonor Page-Ashley Carter ya tiene su nombre... La señorita **VickyAgron** las bautizo como 'Pager', lo cual me parece super tierno y divertido! Gracias Vicky :) Arriba el TEAM PAGER!

No tengo más que palabras de agradecimientos para todos! Simplemente gracias!

Hasta el lunes...

Besos y Abrazos


	34. Capitulo 34 - Todo El Mundo Se Besa

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 34 - "Todo el mundo se besa..."**

Era Jueves por la mañana y Quinn se encontraba en su departamento recostada en su cama con cientos de libros y apuntes por todos lados estudiando para los exámenes próximos que se le presentaban en la universidad. Aquel jueves había faltado a clases por que se sentía un poco cansada ese día, eso sumado al dolor de garganta y de cabeza con el que se había levantado.

Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Rachel se adentro en su departamento con la copia de las llaves que Quinn le había dado a su novia hacia menos de una semana. Salio de su burbuja cuando Rachel se recostó sobre ella dejando un beso en el cuello de la rubia que la hizo reír.

**-Hola, amor, ¿Como estas?-** Saludo Quinn sin dejar de lado el libro y eso hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño.

**-Estoy bien-** respondió Rachel acariciando la espalda y parte de la cintura de Quinn.** -¿Qué tal estas tú?**

**-Estoy bien. Aquí, estudiando-** respondió Quinn dando vuelta la pagina y concentrándose mejor en su lectura.

Rachel no dijo nada más después de eso, se dedico a dejar besos en el cuello de Quinn, a acariciarla, a susurrarle palabras al oído pero la rubia no dio señales de responder a aquello ni siquiera de ser consciente de lo que su novia le estaba haciendo. Después de estar asi alrededor de quince minutos o más Rachel se canso y se quito de encima de su novia recostándose en la cama de la rubia dejando algunos libros en el suelo para poder recostarse mejor.

**-Quinn, ¿piensas prestarme un poco de atención?-** Pregunto Rachel exasperada al ver que su novia no le dirigía ni una mirada.

**-¿Qué? Ah, si... Falta una hora para que vaya a trabajar-** respondió Quinn fingiendo que no le prestaba atención a la morena.

Lo cierto es que desde que llego Rachel fue consciente de su presencia pero quería divertirse un poco fingiendo que no le prestaba atención. Lo hacia por dos razones: la primera, quería terminar el libro antes de ir a trabajar y la segunda, si le daba importancia a lo que su novia hacia en su cuerpo con sus labios o con sus manos no se hubiese contenido de hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Rachel no dijo nada, se levanto de la cama completamente enojada y recogió su bolso y su abrigo para irse pero antes de abandonar la habitación de Quinn, ésta se levanto y la sostuvo por la cintura deteniéndola de su huida.

**-¿Adonde crees que vas, Berry?-** cuestiono Quinn sonriendo de lado y mirándola a los ojos.

**-A un lugar donde si me presten atención-** respondió Rachel esquivando la mirada de su novia y Quinn supuso que lo hacia para no ceder.

**-¿Puedes mirarme al menos, mi amor?-** pidió Quinn y con su mano libre tomo la mandíbula de Rachel para que la mirase. Cuando ambas manos se conectaron sintió como ambos cuerpos temblaban. **-Así me gusta. ¿Por qué te ibas?**

**-Por que tú estabas más concentrada en la lectura que en tu novia, Fabray-** respondió Rachel con el ceño fruncido y bajando la mirada con timidez, algo que enterneció a Quinn.

**-Ey, no hay libro ni nada ni nadie que haga que deje de prestarte atención-** repuso Quinn quitandole el pelo del rostro a su novia que cerro los ojos al sentir los dedos que la rubia haciendo contacto con su piel. **-Ya sabia que estabas aquí. Tus besos y tus manos son difícil de ignorar.**

**-Entonces, ¿Por que no me miraste ni siquiera un segundo, Fabray?-** recrimino Rachel intentando alejarse de Quinn pero ésta la sostuvo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el rostro. **-Quinn... detente. No es justo que hagas eso.**

**-¿Hacer qué?-** pregunto la rubia con picardía mientras le besaba al cuello a Rachel y la empujaba suavemente en la cama.

**-No es justo que me mires de esa forma o me sonrías con tu hermosa sonrisa y yo termine cediendo-** confeso Rachel antes de soltar una carcajada por que Quinn comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. **-No, amor... ba-basta. Esta bien... ya-ya se... ya se me fue el enojo.**

**-Y ahora se te va a ir mucho más-** susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel dejando de lado las cosquillas y en su lugar comenzó con caricias que poco a poco fueron dejando sin cordura a Rachel.

**-Quinn, tienes que ir a trabajar dentro de poco-** murmuro Rachel con la voz entrecortada ya que la excitación comenzaba a hacerse presente entre ellas mientras su piernas aferraban con fuerza la cintura de Quinn.

**-Tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacer el amor con mi novia-** Respondió Quinn quitándose la camiseta antes de volver a su trabajo en el cuello de Rachel que ya no se resistió y se dejo hacer.

La rubia quito como pudo los libros de su cama, ya que las piernas de Rachel alrededor de su cintura no la dejaban moverse demasiado.

**-Deja esos malditos libros y ven aquí, Fabray-** pidió Rachel con desesperación cuando Quinn se detuvo un segundo a leer la portada de uno de los libros.

Quinn dejo el libro en su mesita de luz y se dedico a desvestir a su novia que ya estaba mordiéndose el labio completamente excitada. Rachel sentía como las manos y los labios de Quinn quemaban allí donde tocaba y rozaba. La rubia mordía y saboreaba cada parte del cuerpo de su novia llevándola al cielo y regresandola a la tierra en una milésima de segundo.

Las uñas de Rachel se clavaron en la espalda de Quinn una vez que ésta se introdujo en ella y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar, semanas atrás, cuando la morena le dijo que ella seria la próxima en dejar sus uñas marcadas en ese sitio de su anatomía.

Amaba ese momento de conexión que experimentaban ella y Rachel cada vez que hacían el amor. Amaba ver a la morena con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio intentando retener lo máximo posible la excitación. Amaba sentir como Rachel estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y abría los ojos solo para mirarla a ella, haciéndole saber que ya estaba cerca y trasmitiendole toda esa mezcla de excitación, deseo y amor que sentían entregándose una a la otra.

Esta vez la mordida al llegar al orgasmo, habitual en ellas, no fue en el hombro sino que fue en el cuello de ambas cuando juntas llegaron al orgasmo. Quinn intento quitarse de encima de Rachel para no aplastarla ni aplastar su vientre, pero la morena no la dejo y se aferro con más fuerzas sus piernas a la cintura de Quinn.

Se quedaron un buen rato asi en silencio mirándose una a la otra con una sonrisa en los labios. Quinn quitaba el cabello del rostro de Rachel y la morena se dedico a acariciarle la espalda a la rubia hasta que esta dejo escapar una mueca de dolor y Rachel soltó una carcajada.

**-Te dije que seria la próxima en clavarte las uñas-** se defendió la morena antes de que el teléfono móvil de Quinn comenzara a sonar.

**-Es Ashley. Pregunta si estoy bien como para ir a la librería o si necesito ayuda con eso-** le informo Quinn a Rachel sobre el mensaje de texto de la pelirroja. **-Dudo que sea eso. Yo creo que es por que Eleonor esta allí y no quiere estar con ella. Será mejor que vaya a bañarme.**

**-Yo también tengo ganas de bañarme, ¿Nos bañamos juntas?-** propuso Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se levantaba de la cama envolviéndose el cuerpo con la sabana y yendo detrás de Quinn.

Después de una hora en la ducha en el cual volvieron a hacer el amor nuevamente bajo el agua tibia, Quinn y Rachel salieron del baño dispuestas a partir rumbo hacia el trabajo de la rubia, lo cual hicieron media hora después cuando ya estuvieron vestidas y peinadas.

Durante el camino hacia la librería Rachel miraba todo a aquel que pasaba con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas por lo bajo y Quinn fue consciente de eso.

**-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa?-** pregunto Quinn con paciencia mirando a Rachel sonriente mientras ésta aferraba con más fuerza el brazo de la rubia.

**-No finjas que no te das cuenta, Quinn Fabray-** respondió Rachel con los dientes apretados matando con la mirada a un chico que pasaba cerca de ellas. **-Todo el mundo pasa, te come con la mirada y tú no haces nada para evitarlo.**

**-¿Qué puedo hacer, Rachel?-** pregunto Quinn intentando retener la risa pero no pudo por mucho tiempo ya que vio el ceño fruncido de su novia que miraba mal a otro chico pero mucho más chico que el anterior.** -Quita esa cara. No me importa que pasen por al lado mio y que me coman con la mirada por que la única que me importa que lo hagas eres tú.**

**-No es gracioso, Quinn-** fue la respuesta de Rachel bajando la mirada sintiéndose tonta por la actitud que estaba teniendo. **-Ya sé que eres hermosa y todo eso, y no es eso lo que me molesta. Me molesta que todos pasen y te miren con deseo estando yo presente. Soy tu novia.**

**-Pero ellos no lo saben, amor-** razono Quinn deteniéndose momentáneamente en la vereda que quedaba frente a su trabajo haciendo que la morena se detuviera también. **-Ellos no saben que tengo una novia hermosa que esta a pocas semanas de entrar a su séptimo mes de embarazo. Una novia que me enamora todos los días a pesar de ser un poco intensa y posesiva o, en su defecto, celosa, como hoy que parece que se despertó con el marcador de los celos en rojo.**

**-Hoy no me desperté celosa, Quinn Fabray-** replico Rachel mirándola con el ceño fruncido que se acentuó más cuando Quinn soltó una carcajada.

**-Créeme que hoy te despertaste celosa. Celosa y hambrienta-** agrego Quinn con una sonrisa picara haciéndole entender a Rachel que hablaba de lo sucedido en su departamento en la mañana. **-Amor, ellos no saben todo lo que yo te amo y todo lo que tú eres. Tampoco quiero que lo sepan- **termino diciendo Quinn cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

**-¿Por que no quieres que lo sepan?-** cuestiono Rachel adoptando la pose de su novia que la miro y después bajo la mirada para terminar susurrando:

**-No quiero que se den cuenta lo especial que eres y terminen enamorándose de ti como yo lo hice-** fue la respuesta de Quinn mirando para todos lados menos a su novia. **-No creas que a mi no me molesta que también te miren, por que si lo hace. Pero después lo pienso y me doy cuenta de que es conmigo con quien pasas tus días y con quien dices querer pasar el resto de tu vida, asi que dejo que los pobres ilusos se imaginen y sueñen que te tienen a su lado mientras yo hago mis fantasías y sueños realidad cada día solo con mirarte.**

**-¿Ya te dije que te amo, Quinn Fabray?-** pregunto Rachel completamente asombrada por las palabras de la rubia mientras ésta negaba con una expresión de timidez en su rostro. **-Te amo, mi amor.**

**-Yo te amo más-** respondió Quinn acercándose a novia para dejar un suave beso en sus labios y comenzando una batalla sobre cual de las dos amaba más a la otra.

**-Ya entendimos. Las dos se aman mucho. Ahora, ¿Podemos dejar de lado toda esta cursileria salida de una película de mala calidad y entrar a la librería? Quiero ver como le va a mi hija con su plan de conquista-** interrumpió Santana la escena tomando a Rachel y a Quinn del brazo de cada una quedando ella en el medio.

**-Podrías, al menos, haberme dejado al lado de mi novia, Santana-** repuso Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-Suficiente cerca estuvieron esta mañana cuando ambas tenían sexo-** replico Santana mientras cruzaban la calle para entrar a la librería. Quinn y Rachel se ruborizaron y eso provoco una carcajada en Santana. **-¿En serio? No lo puedo creer. Yo estaba bromeando con respecto al sexo pero sus caras me indica que acerté sin querer, ¿No podrías haberte controlado, Q? Esta embarazada.**

**-Díselo a ella-** respondió la rubia señalando a su novia que la mato con la mirada. **-Me dejo la espalda toda rasguñada como si fuera que me ataco un gato o...**

**-Una gata-** agrego la latina sonriendo traviesamente a Quinn que recibió un golpe por parte de su novia. **-¿Quien te marco más las uñas, rubia? ¿Ella o yo?**

**-Definitivamente ella-** respondió Quinn mientras entraban a la librería y veían a lo lejos a Ashley y Eleonor ambas separadas por varias mesas y sillones. **-No te ofendas, Santana. Tú fuiste la primera y todo eso, pero Rachel es mucho mejor que tú. es... Wow, no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que genera en mi.**

**-Wow, enana. Habrá que comprobar si lo que dice mi Quinnie es cierto. Mi habitación esta al lado de la de Kurt. Tienes pase libre para ir cuando quieras-** ofreció Santana haciendo girar a Rachel en el lugar examinándola como si fuera su próxima conquista.

**-Con mi chica no, Lopez-** advirtió Quinn alejando a la latina de su novia mientras Rachel sonreía divertida por la situación. **-¿Ves, amor? De esto te hablaba hace un rato en la vereda de enfrente.**

Rachel la beso para hacerle entender que solamente pertenecía a ella y Quinn le correspondió de la misma manera. Se separaron solamente cuando escucharon que Ashley se acercaba a ellas.

**-Hola chicas, ¿Como andan?-** saludo la pelirroja ignorando olímpicamente a Eleonor que la miraba de lejos.

Después del incidente en el departamento de Rachel Ashley no volvió a hablar con Eleonor. Santana le pidió disculpas dos días después de eso alegando que había pensado que estaba jugando con Eleo y que tuvo suerte de que no le rompiera el cuello por lastimar a la chica de pelo negro. Ashley la disculpo haciéndole prometer que jamas la volvería a comparar con Brenda y que la escucharía antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas de ella. Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad entre la pelirroja y la latina, bromeaban juntas tanto en la librería como a la salida de Columbia o en el departamento de Quinn. Ashley dejo de preguntar por Eleonor pero eso no significaba que dejo de importarle. Quinn varias veces la descubrió mirándola disimuladamente en las clases que compartían las tres, o a veces se miraban una a la otra cuando coincidían en la librería o cuando Quinn invitaba a Ashley a su departamento ésta buscaba a Eleonor con su mirada dejando una mirada de tristeza al no encontrarla o una sonrisa de felicidad mal disimulada cuando la veía aparecer.

**-¿Cómo va todo, Ash?-** pregunto Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura dejando su mentón en el hombro de la morena. **-¿Mucho trabajo antes de que yo llegue?**

**-No te das una idea, Quinn-** respondió la pelirroja aferrando el libro que tenia en sus manos llevándoselo al pecho. **-El idiota que esta a la mañana no sabe ni lo que es un libro infantil.**

**-Hola, familia-** saludo Eleonor apareciendo detrás de Ashley que se tenso al sentirla tan cerca. **-¿Hablando del idiota de la mañana? Tía Quinn deberías trabajar tiempo completo. Eres mucho mejor que ese tonto, ¿No es asi, Ash?**

**-Iré a comprar algo para comer, ¿Quieren algo ustedes tres?-** pregunto Ashley ignorando a Eleonor que miro a Santana en busca de ayuda y ésta negó con la cabeza.

**-Tráeme algo vegetariano pero balanceado para Rachel que no comió todavía-** pidió Quinn con una sonrisa, después señalo la caja registradora del lugar y agrego:** -Saca el dinero de allí.**

**-No hace falta. Pago yo el almuerzo hoy pero mañana pagas tú el desayuno en Columbia, rubia-** repuso Ashley guiñándole un ojo a Quinn saliendo del lugar.

**-¿Esta complicada la cosa todavía?-** pregunto Santana apoyando su mano en el hombro de Eleonor mientras esta veía como Ashley cruzaba hacia la vereda de enfrente.

**-Demasiado. Ya no sé que hacer, má-** respondió Eleonor abrazándose a Santana. **-Hice todo lo que mami Britt me dijo que hiciera. Le envié una carta escrita con crayones, la envié una rosa pero como se la di a la salida de Columbia estaba toda marchitada, creo que por eso no me perdona aún.**

**-Eleonor han pasado dos semanas y ¿lo único que has hecho para que te perdone fue eso?-** cuestiono Quinn con desconcierto mientras la prima de Brody negaba con la cabeza. **-¿Has intentando hablar con ella?**

**-No. Sé que me golpeara si lo intento-** respondió Eleonor en un susurro. **-¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?**

**-Es obvio que debes hacer eso, Eleonor-** respondió Santana separándose de la morocha. **-Debes hablar con ella y hacerle saber que estas arrepentida de haberla acusado de acostarse con tu ex novio.**

**-Ahí viene-** informo Rachel señalando hacia la vereda de enfrente donde Ashley se detuvo a charlar con una chica mientras Eleonor fruncía el ceño por la imagen.** -Yo creo que deberías darte prisa, Eleo.**

Eleonor comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro agitando las manos completamente nerviosa hasta que Santana le dio una bofetada y eso la tranquilizo un poco.

**-Deja de dar vuelta que me alteras-** fue la defensa de Santana cuando Eleonor le pregunto con la mirada por qué le pego. **-Escúchame bien, Eleonor Page. Ahora inventaremos cualquier excusa para dejarte sola con la pelirroja y arreglar este culebrón de telenovela de bajo presupuesto y guion malo. Demuestra que eres una Lopez Pierce, Eleonor.**

Ashley entro a la librería y con una sonrisa le entrego a Rachel su comida y le prepuso almorzar juntas pero la morena se negó diciendo que almorzaría mientras ayudaba a Quinn a ordenar algunos libros. Santana, en cambio, fue más sincera:

**-Escucha, pelirroja. Podría mentirte diciéndote una sarta de mentiras pero creo es mejor la verdad-** decía la latina fingiendo seriedad. **-Por eso mismo te dejare que hables con Eleonor y arreglen lo que esta pasando. Luego podrán ir al hotel más cercano o al departamento de algún conocido-** se señalo a ella misma haciendo referencia a su departamento **-para eliminar toda esa tensión sexual que ambas sienten.**

Después de eso la latina se fue hacia los estantes llevándose a Quinn y Rachel con ella y dejando a Eleonor y a Ashley solas en la mesa.

La pelirroja se sentó en su antiguo lugar dejando su almuerzo y el libro en la mesa. Enfrente de ella se sentó Eleonor con su mejor sonrisa inocente mirándola fijamente. Ashley respiro profundamente varias veces pero la chica de ojos azules no cambio su posición.

**-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?-** pregunto Ashley después de quince minutos en los cuales disimulaba comer y leer el mismo tiempo pero la mirada penetrante de Eleonor no la dejaba.

**-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?-** repitió la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa que dejo confundida a la pelirroja momentáneamente.

**-Hablo en serio, Eleonor-** replico Ash con los ojos cerrados dejando de lado el libro. Pero la prima de Brody volvió a repetir lo que la pelirroja decía y ésta se exaspero: **-Eleonor, ¿De verdad crees que repetir todo lo que digo como si fueras un loro en etapa de aprendizaje te ayudara?**

**-¡Por dios! Esta chica no es mi hija-** repuso Santana mirando toda la escena entre los estantes. A su lado estaba Quinn seguida de Rachel.** -Te apuesto diez dolares, Fabray a que dice que esa "táctica de seducción" se la enseño Britt.**

**-De acuerdo-** acepto Quinn tomando la mano de la latina.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de la pelirroja y la morocha, Eleonor se acerco un poco más al lado de Ashley que sonrió disimuladamente.

**-Perdón, mi mami Brittany me dijo que si repetía todo lo que decías conseguiría que me hablaras de nuevo-** confeso Eleonor con un rubor en las mejilla mientras Santana le tendía la mano a Quinn y ésta le daba los diez dolares. **-¿Te molesta que lo haga?**

**-No, no me... Eleonor, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** replico Ashley intentando parecer dura y no temblar por tener a la chica de ojos azules muy cerca de ella.

**-Doble o nada a que Eleonor se confiesa hoy-** aposto a Quinn mirando a Santana que acepto gustosa la apuesta.

**-Quiero que vuelvas a hablarme de nuevo, extraño tus mensajes de texto en la mañana-** decía Eleonor con la mirada en el suelo y voz triste mientras Ashley intentaba no morir de ternura. **-Extraño que me lleves al parque de diversiones al que fuimos sin que los demás lo sepan...**

**-¿Cómo que salieron y no nos dijeron nada?-** susurro Santana con el ceño fruncido. **-Se supone que debería tenernos confianza y contarnos todo. Tendré que hablar con Brittany sobre esto y si ella lo sabia y no dijo nada... que se prepare.**

**-... Extraño que me sonrías cada vez que me miras y extraño descubrirte mirándome-** seguía diciendo Eleonor hasta que la pelirroja la detuvo:

**-Eleo, detente-** pidió Ashley con un hilo de voz. **-Yo también te extraño pero, ¿Eres consciente del daño que me causaste acusándome de haberme acostado con tu novio y de compararme con Brenda?**

**-Santana también te comparo con Brenda y sin embargo a ella si la has perdonado-** razonó Eleonor mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Santana no es quien me interesa, Eleonor. Me da lo mismo lo que diga la latina, aunque no te negare que me dolió un poco, pero eso fue nada en comparación con lo mucho que me dolió lo que tú dijiste-** respondió Ashley ruborizándose y bajando la mirada pero Eleonor la tomo por el mentón y lo alzo para que la mirase. **-No me lo hagas más complicado, Eleonor. No me obligues a mirarte.**

**-Abre los ojos, por favor-** pidió Eleo ya que Ash tenia los ojos cerrados para no ceder a lo que su corazón le estaba gritando. **-Ash, sé que lo que te dije no estuvo bien por eso quiero que me perdones y que me des una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte que merezco tu amistad.**

**-Amistad-** repitió Ashley con tristeza pero miro a los ojos de Eleonor y su mundo se detuvo y su mente se desconecto. **-Entonces, ¿Por qué te molesto que dijera que Luke es más que mi amigo?**

**-Por que... por que... Mira, Ash. yo acabo de terminar una relación donde mi ex novio me fue infiel y estoy un poco reacia al amor pero eso no significa que no pueda enamorarme-** repuso Eleonor poniéndose completamente seria. **-Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿Podemos ir lentamente? Recuperar la amistad que teníamos y después...**

**-¿Estas pidiéndome que te espere?-** cuestiono Ashley y Eleonor asintió con timidez. **-¡Dios! si no fuera por que tienes unos ojos hermosos que me vuelven loca ahora mismo estaría yéndome de aquí pero, ¿Qué más da? Te espere por meses, un par de semanas más no me hará nada.**

**-Dame mis diez dolares, Fabray-** reclamo Santana. **-Volví a ganar.**

**-Eso es mentira, Eleonor se confesó-** replico Quinn dispuesta a no perder más dinero. **-No le dijo: "Estoy enamorada de ti" pero si se lo dio a entender. Eso cuenta como confesión.**

**-Que tramposa eres, Q. No duermas por que perderás mucho más que dinero-** amenazo Santana apuntando a la rubia con un dedo.

**-Debo irme. Quede con Luke para ir de compras-** dijo Ashley levantándose de su asiento recogiendo su bolso y su libro con intenciones de alejarse de Eleonor pero esta fue más rápida y la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera y enfrentándola a ella. **-Eleonor, déjame ir o no podre resistir mucho tiempo.**

**-¿Resistir qué?-** replico Eleonor sintiendo como el perfume de Ash se metía entre sus fosas nasales y la hacia perder la cordura. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que sus rostros estén a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

**-Triple o nada a que la besa-** le aposto Santana a Quinn con orgullo viendo cada movimiento que realizaban las chicas del otro lado del estante. La rubia le tendió la mano y la latina se la acepto gustosa mientras Rachel negaba con la cabeza.

**-Eleonor, no es justo-** susurro Ashley cerrando los ojos sintiendo como dentro de ella todo temblaba. **-No puedes** pedirme** que te espere y luego tenerme entre tus brazos a pocos centímetros de tu boca sabiendo que me muero por besarte.**

**-¿Te mueres por besarme?-** cuestiono Eleonor sin poder contenerse respirando con dificultad mientras Ashley asintió en silencio por que el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar. **-Yo también me muero por besarte, ¿Qué haremos al respecto? ¿Te beso o me besas?**

**-Besame-** susurro Ashley abriendo los ojos para mirar los de Eleonor, aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca. **-Besame de una maldita vez, Eleonor. Luego haremos como si nada hubiese pasado. Fingiremos ser amigas o que yo te espero en silencio, pero por favor, besame.**

Eleonor sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de Ashley entre su mano mientras su otra mano tomaba la cintura de la pelirroja sintiendo como esta temblaba.

**-Piensas torturarme, ¿Cierto?-** bromeo Ashley con una sonrisa que hizo temblar las piernas de Eleonor que se aferro más al agarre en la cintura de la pelirroja.

**-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que no me hablaste por dos semanas-** respondió Eleo acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla de la pelirroja que se tornaban rosadas. **-Créeme, que fue más torturador el hecho de que me ignores completamente.**

**-Pensaba ignorarte más tiempo pero sinceramente creo que me torturaba más a mi que a ti-** confeso Ashley colocando sus manos en la cintura de Eleonor que cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto. **-Besame de una vez, Page. O buscare a alguien que lo haga por ti.**

**-Eso nunca-** fue lo ultimo que susurro Eleonor antes de eliminar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Ashley que la recibieron gustosa saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían a cada una mientras detrás de los estantes Santana bailaba una especie de danza india al mismo tiempo que Quinn se lamentaba por su perdida de dinero y Rachel sonreía acariciándose el vientre.

**-Eres pésima para las apuestas, amor-** murmuro Rachel con una sonrisa divertida. **-Recuerdame no llevarte a Las Vegas nunca.**

**-Tenia pensado casarnos ahí-** bromeo Quinn acercándose a su novia para besarla y eso detuvo el baile de Santana.

**-Todo el mundo se besa menos yo-** rezongo la latina tomando su teléfono móvil y marcando un numero de teléfono. **-Britt, ¿Donde estas, amor? No, escúchame... No me importa lo que le pase a tu gato gordo y chismoso. Ok, lo siento, si me importa pero esto es importante... Tu hija del futuro esta teniendo su primer beso con una chica. Aunque dudo que sea su primera vez... por como la esta besando.**

Aquella ultima frase hizo sonreír a Quinn en los labios de su novia que la beso con ternura y amor, como solo ella sabe hacerlo y sintiéndose orgullosa por su amiga de ojos azules y feliz por la pelirroja que se estaba haciendo un hueco en su vida.

- 0 -

Perdón por no actualizar ayer. Estuve todo el día sin luz y acá en Argentina hace un frío de la puta madre como para salir e ir a un ciber y subir el capitulo! Si hay faltas de ortografía o no se entiendo... Lo corregiré más tarde!

Segundo decirles que si mis cálculos no me fallan tengo un empate entre Hayley Williams y Susan Coffey con cinco puntos cada una seguidas por Emma Stone y Kristen Stewart con cuatro votos empatando también. Pero como las matemáticas y yo no nos llevamos bien si alguien encuentra alguna falla en el recuento haganmelo saber, sino desempataremos entre las dos primeras.

Tercero informarles que como a este fic no le queda mucho tiempo de vida (Confieso que ya estoy llorando de solo pensar en su final), ya comencé a escribir el otro, adelantando algunos capítulos para que no me tome de sorpresa si llego a quedarme sin inspiración de nuevo :)

Creo que es eso solo... Ah lo olvidaba. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi patito (**Ducky Andrade Rivera**)Que me propuso casamiento vía #Twitter, lo cual lo hace me pareció super tierno XD

Ahora si me despido... Hasta la próxima y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza!

Besos & Abrazos


	35. Capitulo 35 - Marcando Territorio

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 35 - Marcando Territorio**

Era viernes por la tarde y Quinn estaba en la librería en compañía de Rachel, Santana, Ashley, Eleonor y Brody que había decidido darse una vuelta por el lugar para preguntarle a Rachel si estaba bien ella y los gemelos o si necesitaba algo.

Rachel estaba sentada en las piernas de Quinn mientras ésta estaba con un libro en la mano tratando de concentrarse en la lectura pero lo cierto es que hacia más de diez minutos que estaba en la misma pagina. No podía concentrarse en leer por que su mente estaba más pendiente del reloj que de otra cosa. Esperaba con ansias que fueran las cinco de la tarde para poder tener a Beth, abrazarla, mimarla, darle besos por todo el rostro y cuello de su hija haciendo que ésta soltara esas carcajadas que la hacían sentir tan orgullosa de si misma. Quería escucharla decir "mamá" provocando miles de sensaciones en su interior.

**-Ya llegara, cielo-** le susurró Rachel en el oído. **-Falta poco menos de diez minutos para que llegue Beth.**

Quinn la miro sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabia que estaba ansiosa por ver a Beth? ¿Cómo hacia siempre para saber lo que cruzaba por su mente? ¿Acaso vivir con Santana durante mucho tiempo le había transmitido el poder de su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano? ¿O solamente era que empezaba a conocerla realmente que tan solo con una mirada la leía de mil maneras?

**-Quiero verla ya. Quiero abrazarla y contarle como están sus hermanos-** confeso Quinn dejando el libro a un lado y abrazando la cintura de Rachel. **-Ademas tengo que mostrarle algo a ambas y quiero que me den su visto bueno.**

**-¿Nuestro visto bueno? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Quinn?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando a su novia con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

**-Ya lo veras-** fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad pero que se convirtió en una expresión de asombro cuando vio por la ventana como un automóvil, bastante conocido para ella, se detuvo frente a la librería dejando al descubierto a una versión mayor y más madura de Rachel Berry.

**-¡Es Beth!-** exclamo Quinn y Rachel se quito de sus piernas antes de que la rubia la tirara al suelo.

La rubia salio rápidamente del local y fue directamente hacia su hija que la esperaba en los brazos de Shelby con una sonrisa en los labios, que apenas vio a Quinn se acentuó más y estiro las brazos para que su madre la tomara entre los suyos, algo que Quinn hizo sin perder tiempo. Detrás de ella salían Rachel, encabezando la fila, Santana, Ashley, Eleonor, tomando disimuladamente el brazo de la pelirroja, y por ultimo Brody con su hermosa sonrisa. A lo lejos, en la vereda de enfrente, venia Kurt acompañado de un chico pero no llegaba a distinguirse bien de quien se trataba.

Quinn estaba más concentrada en lanzar a Beth por el aire disfrutando de su hija y las risas que dejaba escapar la pequeña mientras Rachel observaba a su novia con un brillo especial en los ojos, el mismo brillo que Quinn tenia cuando la miro a ella y que hizo que Rachel tuviera que sujetarse del brazo de Santana para no caer al suelo debido al temblor que recorrió por todo su cuerpo finalizando en sus piernas. Más aun cuando Quinn le regalo un "Te amo" silencioso, articulado con sus labios y apenas pronunciado.

Shelby se entretuvo un buen rato hablando con Rachel y los demás mientras Quinn seguía jugando con Beth. Ambas parecían en un mundo aparte, donde nadie entraba ni salia a no ser que ellas mismas les dieran el permiso de acceder. Como aquel que le cedieron a Rachel una semana atrás.

*FlashBack*

Quinn y Rachel estaban junto con Beth en la plaza donde la rubia se encontró con Shelby la primera vez que hablaron sobre la pequeña. La morena veía como Quinn jugaba con su hija y eso la llenaba de felicidad. En su interior sus hijos parecían sentir lo mismo hasta que uno de ellos, no sabe si fue Matt o John, dio una fuerte patada que sorprendió a Rachel y soltó un grito que asusto a Quinn. La rubia bajo a Beth del pequeño columpio y se acerco a su novia con la pequeña en brazos.

**-Amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vienen en camino los gemelos? Beth ya vienen en camino tus hermanos y...-** Desvariaba Quinn arrodillándose al lado de Rachel dejando a Beth en el suelo.

**-Quinn, cálmate. Estoy bien. Faltan meses para que nazcan los gemelos-** la tranquilizo Rachel con una sonrisa. **-No fue nada, simplemente que uno de ellos me pateo demasiado fuerte y grité, pero estoy bien. Tranquilízate y no asustes a Beth.**

**-Lo siento, es solo que...-** Se disculpaba Quinn apoyando su cabeza de lado sobre el vientre de Rachel que sonrió con ternura, no solo en ese momento sino que también lo hizo aun más cuando Quinn estiro su mano hacia su hija y le decía: **-Ven, Beth, acércate. Quiero que conozcas a tus hermanitos.**

Aquello derritió de amor a Rachel pero lo que realmente la empujo al borde de las lagrimas fue el momento en que Beth la miro con sus ojitos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, como pidiéndole permiso para hacer lo que le pedía la rubia. Rachel le sonrió y fue suficiente para que Beth lo tomara como una aprobación. Parecía que no hacia falta las palabras entre ellas por que se entendían con solo mirarse y sonreírse. Rachel no pudo evitar preguntarse si en el futuro Beth y ella compartirían esa complicidad de la que ahora parecían ser participes.

La pequeña imito la pose de su mamá apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de la morena y Quinn sonrió feliz.

**-Matt, john. Quiero que conozcan a su hermana mayor... Beth-** susurraba Quinn en la panza de Rachel donde con su dedo indice golpeaba suavemente repetidamente.

Beth se alejo un poco cuando sintió en su mejilla el movimiento suave de los gemelos, miro rápidamente a su madre y luego a Rachel con los ojos abiertos.

**-Son tus hermanitos, Beth. Son los hijos de mami Rachel-** decía Quinn con los ojos brillosos y la felicidad a flor de piel.

**-¿Mami?-** repitió Beth mirando a Quinn, ésta se llevo una mano a la boca asintiendo y señalando a Rachel mientras Beth sonreía. **-Mami.**

Rachel miro a la pequeña con los ojos salidos completamente sorprendida y después a Quinn que sonreía feliz indicándole con la cabeza que se trataba de ella pero la morena parecía no poder salir del estado de congelamiento del que parecía presa.

**-Beth, ¿Has llamado "mami" a Rachel?-** pregunto Quinn con un nudo en su garganta pero tratando de asegurarse.

**-Mamá-** repuso Beth mirando fijamente a su madre y después miro a Rachel seriamente provocando temor en la morena, que trago saliva con dificultad, pero al final termino sonriendo con esa sonrisa heredada de Quinn. **-Mami.**

**-¿Puedo abrazarla?-** fue lo único que Rachel pudo decir debido a la emoción y felicidad que sentía.

**-Eres su "mami". Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras-** fue la respuesta de Quinn que veía como el amor de su vida abrazaba y besaba a su princesa completamente emocionada. La pequeña soltó una carcajada producto de las cosquillas que Rachel se encargaba de repartir por todo su cuerpo. En un momento Beth se escapo de los brazos de Rachel corriendo hasta la rubia y se escondió detrás de ésta mirando traviesa a la morena que ya se acercaba a Quinn para hacerla presa de sus cosquillas también pero la rubia alzo a su hija y salio a correr diciendo:

**-Corre, Beth, corre. Mami Rachel nos quiere atrapar-** decía la rubia escondiéndose con su hija detrás del tobogán viendo como su novia no era capaz de esconder una carcajada por ese lado infantil que ambas sacaron a relucir ese día.

*Fin FlashBack*

**-¡Rachel!-** la llamo Santana sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rachel la miro con desconcierto y la latina le susurro en el oído: **-Ya sé que Fabray es muy apetecible pero trata de que no se note que estas hambrienta, Berry.**

**-Es hora de irme. Me están esperando-** se despidió Shelby tomando a Beth en brazos y regalandole un suave beso en la cabeza de la bebé. **-Te portas bien, Beth. Le haces caso a mamá Quinn, ¿Ok?-** un ultimo beso a la pequeña acompañado de un "Te quiero" y después se dirigió a Rachel: **-Te lo dije la ultima vez que nos vimos pero lo repetiré ahora, el embarazo te sienta bien Rachel. Estas cada día más hermosa y ese brillo en tus ojos es... es... No tengo palabras para describirlo.**

**-Gracias, Shelby-** murmuro Rachel acercándose a su madre biológica para abrazarla y la mujer la acepto de buena manera. **-Llámame cuando hayas llegado a Brooklyn, ¿Esta bien?**

**-Lo haré. Mientras tanto tú mantenme al tanto de todo lo que suceda con el embarazo, ¿Ok?**

Después de esa emotiva despedida, Shelby Corcoran se fue. Kurt ya estaba reunidos con ellos y a su lado un chico que parecía querer salir corriendo pero que era fuertemente abrazado por Eleonor.

**-Les presento al más hermoso de todos. Él es mi hermano mayor Joshua Page, pero le decimos Josh-** repuso Eleonor sonriendole a su hermano que le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-Como dijo mi tierna y dulce hermana menor. Yo soy Josh Page. Mucho gusto-** se presento el joven que tenia el mismo cabello negro y ojos azules que Eleonor. Fue tendiéndole la mano a cada uno de los presentes deteniéndose en Ashley a la cual sonrió atractivamente.

**-Oh, no, no. Con ella no, Josh-** advirtió Brody colocando una mano en el hombro de su primo mientras Eleonor fruncía el ceño y se alejaba su hermano.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tuya?-** cuestiono Josh mirando desafiadamente a Brody que negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. **-Oh, Bro, por favor. Es hermosa, ¿No quieres compartirla con tu primo favorito?**

**-Primero: No soy un objeto al cual puedes compartir a tu antojo. Soy un ser humano-** dictamino Ashley enfrentando al hermano mayor de Eleonor al mismo tiempo que el chico levantaba una ceja completamente sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirroja. **-Segundo: Brody no es mi dueño, es mi amigo y tercero: No eres el Page que me interesa.**

**-¿Conoces a Dan?-** cuestiono Josh mirando a Ashley con los ojos abiertos, después dirigió su mirada tanto a Eleonor como a Brody que sonreía con nerviosismo. **-¿O acaso conoce a Peter? No puede hablar de Nick por que esta casado.**

**-No habla de los hombres de la familia Page-** aclaro Brody y su primo abrió los ojos como platos dejando caer la mandíbula mientras Eleonor se escondia detrás de Santana. **-Josh, Ashley compite con nosotros por las chicas...**

**-Ey, también me gustan los chicos-** aclaro Ashley mirando a Brody

**-Eso no lo sabia. Entonces, ¿Eres...**

**-No me interesa lo que sea, ¿Donde esta Eleonor?-** cuestiono el primo de Brody recorriendo todo con la mirada hasta que localizo lo que quería pero la imagen de Santana pareció dejarlo momentáneamente perdido. **-Wow... ¿De donde salen ustedes? ¿De...**

**-Ok, detente. Ya sé que ibas a decir algo halagador hacia nosotras... sobre todo hacia a mi-** interrumpió la latina quitandole importancia con la mano. **-Pero no te gastes niño bonito. Todas aquí competimos contigo y Brody por las chicas... Bueno, todas menos Kurt-** El aludido sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué me dices de la rubia que esta allá?-** pregunto Josh mirando a Quinn y Rachel se contuvo de lanzarsele encima.

**-Tranquila, pequinés-** repuso Santana sosteniendo a Rachel por el hombro, después se dirigió al hermano de Eleonor. **-Como te decía, niño bonito...**

**-Se llama Josh-** aclaro Eleonor mirando a Santana con el ceño fruncido.

**-Eleonor, celos con mamá no-** replico Santana poniéndose seria y la chica de cabello negro bajo la mirada. **-Sabes que amo a tu madre.**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene que ver mamá en todo esto, Eleonor?-** le pregunto a su hermana causando una carcajada en todos los presentes menos en Rachel que seguía mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido. **-Podrían explicarme que esta pasando por que no entiendo nada y principalmente no entiendo...-** Disimuladamente Ashley se acerco a Eleonor pero Josh se dio cuenta. **-Ey, pelirroja, aléjate de mi hermana. Eleonor, ven aquí...**

**-Como te decía, Josh-** continuo Santana retomando la conversación anterior. **-La rubia que ves allá...-** señalo a Quinn que los miraba con todo el pelo revuelto haciéndola parecer más sexy dejando en la mente de Rachel miles de fantasías. **-Es Quinn Fabray. Ya sé, es sexy, es hermosa con su pelo rubio oxigenado, pero ya esta ocupada... Es la novia del enano de jardín que tengo al lado mio.**

**-¡Santana!-** Regaño Rachel golpeando el hombro de la latina y Josh rió, asombrando a todos.

**-Si me aceptas un concejo, musculoso y sexy Page-** repuso Santana frotándose donde Rachel la golpeo. **-No enfoques tu poder de seducción en la rubia, por que Rachel puede ser un Hobbit, puede parecer uno de esos frascos de muestras gratis de perfume, o si quieres algo más horripilante, el frasco del veneno, puede engañarte con su metro cincuenta y ocho de altura, pero no te confíes de eso. Mi estrellita es metro cincuenta y ocho de pura maldad y venganza si te metes con lo que le pertenece... y Quinn Fabray le pertenece.**

**-¿A quien le pertenezco?-** pregunto la voz de Quinn que se acercaba con Beth en brazos y miraba a todos.

**-A Rachel-** respondieron todos, incluido Josh.

**-Ah, si-** respondió Quinn inconscientemente por que Beth en ese momento jugaba con su cabello. Después dirigió su mirada a los demás, por ultimo miro a Rachel con una mirada enamorada. **-Tengo algo que mostrarse... A ti y Beth, ¿Vamos?**

**-Amm... Si, vamos-** asintió Rachel dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de Quinn fulminando con la mirada al hermano de Eleonor.

**-Ok, ya entendí. Es tuya-** fue lo que dijo el chico de ojos azules mirando a Rachel con nerviosismo. **-Mamá me dijo que jamas debo meterme con la mujer de otro, en este caso de otra, o con una mujer embarazada. Lo siento, no era mi intensión molestarte. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?-** el hermano de Eleonor le tendió la mano a Rachel: **-Hola, soy Joshua Page, pero puedes decirme Josh.**

**-Pensé que tenias de tonto y engreído lo mismo que tienes de musculoso, pero veo que me equivoque-** respondió Rachel aceptando la mano del chico que sonrió con alivio. **-Hola, soy Rachel Berry, pero puedes llamarme como quieras. Ya veras que tengo varios sobre nombres.**

**-¿Me perdí de algo?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando la escena mientras Beth se apoyaba en su hombro con cansancio.

**-Si, de la repartición de cerebros. Pero no te preocupes, habrá otra la semana que viene-** respondió Santana causando las risas de todos y una tímida sonrisa de Rachel que volvió a depositar otro beso en la mejilla de su novia susurrándole un: _"No le hagas caso a Santana. Eres inteligente para mi"._

Quinn dejo a Beth con Rachel mientras ella iba en busca de su bolso en la librería dando por finalizada su jornada laboral.

**-Eleonor, ¿te llevas las cosas de Beth al departamento?-** La prima de Brody asintió con una sonrisa y Quinn después se dirigió a Ashley: **-Ash, ¿te quedas aquí hasta que la señora Morris venga en busca de las llaves?-** le pregunto Quinn a la pelirroja una vez que salio de la librería. La pelirroja asintió y tomo las llaves que Quinn le daba. **-Gracias, pelirroja. No sé que haría sin ustedes-** termino diciendo la rubia abrazando a Ashley que sonrió feliz mientras Eleonor se sumaba al abrazo.

Después de eso Quinn tomo a Beth de los brazos de su novia dejando un suave beso en los labios de Rachel. Algunos minutos después le hizo la parada a un taxi que pasaba por allí, no sin antes haber arreglado con sus amigos para cenar todos juntos esa noche, incluyendo al hermano de Eleonor.

Durante el camino Rachel no paraba de preguntarle a Quinn de que se trataba todo aquello y la rubia solo sonreía por la curiosidad que demostraba su novia. En el trayecto del viaje Beth se quedo dormida y Quinn se dedico a contemplarla mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo con ella y la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Quinn fue la primera en bajar, Rachel la siguió y se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a un enorme edificio con varios pisos y algo en su interior comenzó a entender la situación.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué-qué hacemos aquí?-** pregunto la morena mirando a su novia que tenia un brillo especial en los ojos y Rachel lo relaciono con la emoción.

Quinn no respondió, solamente sonrió causando más curiosidad en Rachel que se dejo llevar por su novia hacia el interior del lugar. Tomaron el ascensor del edificio y se sorprendió de que el mismo no parara hasta el ultimo piso. Una vez que se abrió dejo al descubierto un pasillo por donde Quinn guió a su novia hasta llegar a una puerta, donde golpeo con los nudillos dos veces.

**-Adelante-** invito una voz de mujer abriendo la puerta. Quinn le sonrió a la señora y se adentro con Rachel al interior del departamento.

**-Espérame aquí-** le pidió la rubia a Rachel entregándole a Beth que aun seguía dormida, dejándolas en la sala vacía del lugar. Después Quinn se dirigió hacia la mujer que les había abierto la puerta y se puso a hablar con ella cerca de quince minutos. Después la mujer se fue dejando a la rubia con su novia en el lugar.

**-Hace un par de semanas que busco, junto con Santana y las demás, un lugar más apropiado para que vivamos tú y yo cuando nazcan los gemelos-** empezó diciendo Quinn con nerviosismo acercándose a Rachel que la miraba atentamente. **-Confieso que al principio este lugar no me gustaba mucho por el asunto de que es en el ultimo piso y tengo miedo por los gemelos y por Beth...**

**-Quinn...**

**-No, déjame hablar-** interrumpió la rubia tomando la mirada de la morena. **-Rachel, faltan varias semanas para que nuestros hijos nazcan y dijimos que esperaríamos hasta dos o tres meses después para irnos a vivir juntas, pero aun asi quiero tener nuestro hogar organizado para cuando llegue el momento-** Rachel la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos acomodando mejor a Beth en sus brazos. **-No quiero que cuando nos mudemos te preocupes por la mudanza y esas cosas, quiero ir organizando y armando todo para que estés lo más tranquila y cómoda posible.**

**-Quinn, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** cuestiono Rachel completamente perdida como si no pudiera llegar a entender la situación.

**-Te dije que tenia algo que mostrarte... a ti y a Beth. Es este lugar**- indico Quinn abriendo los brazos y sonriendo con emoción pero al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo. **-Rachel, este es el lugar que me pareció un buen sitio para vivir contigo y con nuestros hijos. Aun tengo miedo por Beth, Matt y John pero pienso tomar las medidas necesarias para que este lugar sea el más seguro para los niños. Esta cerca de NYADA y de Columbia y...**

**-Y yo te amo tanto, Quinn-** interrumpió la morena tomando el rostro de su novia con una mano, acercándola con lentitud para besarla.

No eran necesarias las palabras, no en ese momento, quizás más adelante le pediría más detalles a la rubia sobre todo el tema de la nueva vivienda, el por qué no le dijo sobre el plan de búsqueda del hogar que compartirían en un futuro muy cercano o comentarían las medidas de precaución que tomarían respecto a la seguridad de los niños. Lo único que quería en ese momento era transmitirle a Quinn lo mucho que la amaba, no solo por el detalle que estaba teniendo la rubia al buscar el lugar correcto para ambas, sino por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Ese beso significaban tres cosas para Rachel: Un "Es el lugar perfecto para vivir juntas", "Gracias por estar a mi lado" y, la tercera y más especial, "Te amo con todo lo que soy".

- 0 -

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes. Con el corte de luz y la falta de Internet me estoy volviendo loca! jah

Gracias por la paciencia. Desde que dije que al fic le quedaba poco tiempo de vida la suerte o lo que sea dejo de jugar a mi favor. Llámenme loca o estúpida o lo que sea, pero creo que el destino no quiere que el fic se termine jajajaja... Juro que no miento. Es más, estaba escribiendo el final de la historia cuando se me corto la luz y tuve que volver a empezar todo de nuevo. Suerte que no sufro de amnesia, sino... Chau, olvídate!

En fin... aun falta decidir entre Susan Coffey y Hayley Williams para Ashley.

No tengo mucho más para decir la verdad... Solamente pedir perdón por mi ausencia y por no poder responder los reviews del capitulo anterior, prometo responder los de este y el anterior juntos, eso teniendo en cuenta de que me dejen reviews esta vez... Y GRACIAS por estar ahí siempre, por sumarse a lo que yo he decidido bautizar como "MI TREN DE LA ALEGRÍA PERSONAL" XD

Besos y Abrazos...!


	36. Capitulo 36 - ¿Quién Diria?

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 36 - ¿Quién Diría?**

Las siguientes semanas se volvieron un poco agotadoras para Quinn, entre exámenes y la organización del nuevo departamento que compartiría con Rachel el cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle un descanso. Aun asi la rubia no pensaba ceder, ya tendría tiempo para descansar cuando terminara con todo aquello mientras tanto ella seguiría con su habitual rutina que incluían libros y muebles para el hogar.

Era sábado por la tarde y Quinn estaba con Beth en el que seria, dentro de poco, el nuevo hogar que compartirían con la morena y los gemelos. Ambas rubias estaban a la espera de Rachel pero mientras tanto "discutían" sobre la decoración de la casa.

**-Beth, elige de que color quieres pintemos tu habitación-** le decía Quinn a su hija bajándola al suelo para que la pequeña eligiera entre las muestras de colores que la rubia le mostraba.

Beth miro a su madre mientras ésta se arrodillaba frente a ella y le tendía el catalogo de muestra.

Rachel y Quinn decidieron empezar con la decoración del dormitorio de Beth, seguido del de los gemelos, un pequeño cuarto que las chicas determinaron que seria la sala de descanso donde ya planeaban instalar un televisor, un reproductor de DVD y una pequeña biblioteca por petición de Quinn. Decidieron que su habitación seria la ultima en decorar por cuestiones de que ambas no se ponían de acuerdo.

Quinn ya había comprado varios muebles, incluido las cunas para los gemelos y una cama para Beth, un armario para la ropa de los niños y otro para ellas, veladores que irían sobre las mesitas de luz de cada habitación y un televisor que habían instalado en la espaciosa sala del lugar, acompañado de dos sillones individuales. Ese día llegarían los sofás y la cama de matrimonial para ella, incluida la biblioteca de madera que Quinn se había encargado de elegir ella misma y de la cual estaba más que ansiosa por recibir.

**-Beth, elige el color que te gusta más-** le decía Quinn a su hija mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en pose de indio y Beth se sentaba sobre ella.

**-Eté-** le dijo Beth a su madre después de unos minutos en silencio señalando un color rojo furioso que no le gusto para nada a Quinn.

**-¿Ese, Beth? No lo creo-** negó la rubia y si hija se giro para mirarla. **-No me mires asi, respeto tus decisiones pero ese color rojo no me gusta y tampoco te va a gustar a ti, ya lo veras. ¿Qué te parece este?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija señalando un color salmón. Beth miro el color y después miro a su madre con una expresión de ironía en el rostro. **-¿Qué? Es un buen color.**

**-¿Problemas para ponerse de acuerdo?-** pregunto la voz de Rachel entrando a la habitación de Beth. Quinn y Beth se giraron para mirarla y ambas sonrieron con idénticas sonrisas que derritieron a Rachel internamente. **-Uy, disputa Fabray. ¿Qué sucedió ahora?**

**-Beth quiere pintar su habitación de un color rojo espantoso y yo quiero un color salmón, Rachel-** se quejo Quinn haciendo un puchero apenas visible. **-Encima me mira mal, como si mi elección no fuera la adecuada.**

**-Pintaremos las habitaciones de un verde suave. Tanto la de Beth como la de los gemelos-** dictamino Rachel mirando seriamente a las dos rubias aunque por dentro se moría por reír. **-Es mi ultima palabra.**

Después de eso la morena se fue dejando a madre e hija mirándose con una mezcla de sorpresa, desconcierto y vergüenza mientras que del otro lado de la puerta la morena se tapaba a boca para que no se escuchara la risotada que había soltado.

Quince minutos después, Quinn y Beth seguían con su disputa de colores pero bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel. La rubia dejo a la bebé con la morena y fue a comprar las pinturas para pintar el lugar mientras la morena y Beth comían galletas que Rachel había horneado.

Alrededor de una hora Quinn regreso acompañada de un chico rubio que no gusto para nada a Rachel pero no dijo nada por que estaba trabajando en sus celos pero aun asi no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo:

**-Lindo chico-** dejo caer Rachel cuando el chico se fue y Quinn se encargo de preparar la mezcla para comenzar a pintar la habitación.

**-Si, era lindo-** coincidió Quinn dándole la espalda a Rachel dando la primera pincelada en la pared mientras ocultaba su sonrisa. **-Pero él no es la persona que amo.**

Quinn sabia que los celos de Rachel siempre estarían presentes entre ellas pero se alegraba de saber que con frases como aquella ultima que dijo lograba que Rachel se muriera de ternura y dejara la duda de lado. Tal y como lo hacia en ese momento en cual se acerco por detrás de la rubia y la abrazaba por la cintura.

**-¿Como haces para enamorarme cada día más, Quinn Fabray?-** susurro Rachel en el oído de su novia y las piernas de Quinn temblaron dejando lo que seria su próxima pincelada en el aire. **-Eres muy dulce... y perfecta.**

**-No, soy perfecta por que tú me ves asi... y soy dulce solo contigo-** aclaro Quinn girándose hacia su novia. **-Seria de mil maneras posibles solo por verte sonreír, Rachel.**

Rachel la beso con ternura mientras Quinn dejaba a un lado el pincel y abrazaba a su novia por la cintura empujándola hacia la pared para profundizar el beso pero con cuidado de no lastimar el vientre de la morena.

Se besaron por un largo rato rayando el limite del deseo y la pasión, agradeciendo de que Beth dormía en la habitación de al lado, ajena a lo que la morena y la rubia planeaban hacer. Quinn guió a Rachel hasta la sala y la deposito suavemente en el sillón individual.

**-En momento como este estoy insultándome por no haber comprado primero la cama o el sofá-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel y la morena soltó una carcajada antes de volver a atacar los labios de su novia. Rachel le quito la blusa a Quinn casi con desesperación y estaba a punto de quitarse la suya cuando sonó el timbre del departamento.

**-¡Dios! ¿No podrían haber venido otro día o más tarde? Quiero hacer el amor con mi novia, ¿Acaso no puedo?-** se indigno Quinn en voz baja intentando calmar la excitación que sentía. Se coloco la blusa nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero antes de abrir le advirtió a Rachel: **-Te juro que si llega a ser Santana, o quien sea, meteré su cabeza en el horno.**

**-Abre la puerta, Quinnie-** pidió Rachel que estaba igual de molesta que la rubia pero lo disimulo mejor, o al menos eso intento, por que Quinn dio paso al encargado del lugar la morena lo asesino con la mirada.

**-Señorita Fabray. Abajo la esperan los de la muebleria con varios muebles que usted encargó-** le anuncio el encargado ignorando a Rachel.

**-Ya bajo-** indico Quinn controlando la respiración.

Le dejo un ultimo beso en los labios a Rachel y después bajo a encargarse de los muebles. Durante todo ese tiempo Rachel se dirigió a la habitación de Beth, donde la niña aun dormía, y se recostó a su lado en la cama, abrazándola delicadamente susurrando una cancion de cuna. La misma que le cantaba sus padres. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida abrazada a Beth y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de un par de horas los de la mudanza se fueron y Quinn fue un busca de su novia y de Beth. Se emociono al encontrárselas durmiendo abrazadas, muy tranquilas, ambas con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo al lado quitando suavemente el cabello rubio de Beth. Antes de irse dejo un beso tanto en la cabeza de su hija como en la de Rachel y salio del lugar dejándolas dormir.

En la habitación de Beth se coloco los auriculares de su IPod y comenzó a pintar dejándose llevar por la música. Sonrió melancólicamente cuando su mente se lleno de recuerdos.

_-Idiota, Fabray-_ se dijo asi misma en su mente cuando recuerdo las veces que se canso de decir que había llegado a New York sin intenciones de enamorarse y ahora allí estaba, meses después, sintiendo como su pecho latía descontroladamente cuando de Rachel se trataba, como le temblaban las piernas solo con un roce de la morena, como sentía que le faltaba todo cada vez que no estaba con ella o como soñaba con ella cada noche.

_-¡Eres patética, Quinnie!-_ exclamo la voz de Santana en su mente y Quinn soltó una carcajada de la cual fue testigo Rachel, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo a Quinn silenciosamente sintiéndose privilegiada de tener a la rubia a su lado.

Entro a la habitación aprovechando de que Quinn estaba de espalda a ella y se sentó en una de las cajas del lugar mirando e silencio los movimientos que realizaba su novia.

Si le hubieran dicho un tiempo atrás de que ella seria novia de la gran Quinn Fabray no se lo hubiera creído. Aquella rubia con hermosos y atrapantes ojos verdes que volverían loco o loca a cualquiera, aquella que sin proponerselo la había enamorado como nadie lo había hecho, la misma rubia que había llegado a New York con su mítica frase: _"NO estoy aquí para enamorarme"_ y que ahora estaba allí pintando y organizando lo que seria su nuevo hogar dentro de unos meses. La misma que la hacia sentir la mujer más especial del mundo con cada minutos que pasaba a su lado.

**-Ya decía yo que tenia espectadores-** murmuro Quinn reparando en la presencia de la morena quitándose los auriculares.

Rachel soltó una carcajada que aumento cuando descubrió que su novia tenia manchas de pintura en el rostro y en el pelo.

**-Deja de reírte y sal de aquí. El olor de pintura te hará mal-** indico Quinn mirando seriamente a Rachel.

**-Están las ventanas abiertas, Quinnie-** replico Rachel acercándose a su novia para agarrar otro de los pinceles para comenzar a pintar el lugar bajo la sorpresiva mirada de Quinn. **-Deja de mirarme y comienza a pintar asi terminamos rápido y vamos a tu departamento... Quiero terminar lo que el encargado del edificio interrumpió.**

**-Eres una pervertida, Rachel Berry-** susurro Quinn en el oído de su novia antes de dejar un provocativo beso en su cuello causando la piel erizada de la morena.

**-Teniéndote al lado cualquiera se vuelve pervertido, Fabray-** respondió Rachel con un hilo de voz sintiendo como la rubia la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba más a ella.

**-Baila conmigo, amor-** pidió Quinn moviéndose al compás de una melodía que solo se escuchaba en su cabeza.

Rachel dejo a un lado el pincel y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia mientras Quinn se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura.

**-Tenemos que ir practicando para que el día de nuestra boda no hagamos el ridículo-** Bromeo Quinn sintiendo como Rachel se reía en su cuello. **-Hablo en serio, Berry.**

**-Lo sé... y estoy segura de que ese día sera el más especial y feliz de todos-** repuso Rachel mirando a Quinn, viendo como una sonrisa feliz se apoderaba de su rostro.

**-¿Qué me dices del nacimiento de los gemelos? Ese día también será feliz y especial-** indico Quinn.

**-Por supuesto que será feliz y especial... más aun si tú estas a mi lado ese día-** replico Rachel mirándola a los ojos haciéndole entender lo que en realidad se proponía con eso. **-Quinn, quiero que estés conmigo en el momento del parto.**

**-Rachel, yo... amm... no-no sé que...-** tartamudeaba Quinn con los ojos abiertos y la emoción ocupando cada parte de su cuerpo.

**-La respuesta es si o no, mi amor-** dejo caer Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando Quinn asintió con la cabeza y pudo ver las lagrimas que adornaban los ojos verdes de la rubia.

El beso que se regalaron era uno de esos que empiezan con un suave roce de labios y que se va tornando más profundo dejando al descubierto tu alma y entregando tu corazón a esa persona que sabes que es la indicada, aquella con la que quieres dar los pasos más importantes en tu vida, deseando parar el tiempo en ese momento y no abandonar jamas ese lugar que sabes que te pertenece pero que al mismo tiempo te da miedo creer que es tuyo por que si algún día se termina el dolor es mucho más insoportable. Ese era el beso que se estaban entregando Rachel y Quinn.

**-Wow... Cada día es mejor-** susurro la rubia con los ojos cerrados juntando su frente con la de Rachel. -Te amo, Rachel Berry.

**-Y yo te amo a ti, Lucy Quinn Fabray-** respondió del mismo modo la morena.

**-No me gusta que me digan "Lucy"-** replico Quinn separándose un poco de su novia y mirándola a los ojos.

**-Creí que esa parte tuya estaba superada cuando cantamos "Born this way"-** dijo Rachel con el ceño fruncido. **-Quinn, yo vi la fotografía de como eras antes de ser como eres ahora, físicamente hablando, y confieso que me pareciste muy tierna. No sé... me hizo bien saber que detrás de tanta perfección había un lado menos superficial en ti.**

**-¿Por qué jamas me lo dijiste?-** cuestiono la rubia conmovida por las palabras de su novia.

**-No lo sé, supongo que me gustaba guardarme ese secreto para mi-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

**-No quería que te operaras la nariz-** dijo Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio y Rachel la miro con desconcierto.

**-¿Entonces por que me acompañaste al consultorio?-** pregunto la morena con el ceño fruncido.

**-Podría decir que fue por que me dijiste que si te acompañaba y te daba mi nariz votarías por mi para ser la reina del baile-** respondió Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco. **-Pero la verdadera razón es que me gustaba pasar ese tiempo contigo. No me mires asi-** agrego cuando su novia la miro con asombro. **-En ese tiempo no eramos lo que somos ahora y, a pesar de no llevarnos bien, me gustaba estar cerca de ti. Sabia que lo de la operación de nariz no llegaría a mayores por que alguien te convencería de que no era lo correcto y cuando Finn te dijo que no te operaras por que eras hermosa lo quise golpear...**

**-Es obvio que lo querías golpear. Eras su novia y él estaba halagando a la que en ese entonces era tú enemiga-** Dijo Rachel con un dejo de tristeza. **-Es perfectamente entendible.**

**-No quise golpearlo por eso-** replico Quinn tomando el rostro de Rachel para que la mirase. **-Lo quise golpear por decir algo que todos ya sabíamos, por decir algo que estaba a la vista de todos. Él tenia cierto poder sobre ti, tú estabas enamorada de él, entonces, ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso y no rebuscar más en su cerebro para decirte algo más que pudiera quitarte esa tonta idea de la cabeza?-** Quinn respiro profundo antes de continuar. **-Eres hermosa, Rachel. Siempre lo fuiste. Cuando te vi entrar al auditorio y decir que cancelaste la cita con el doctor... ¡Por dios! volví a respirar con tranquilidad.**

**-¿Quien diría que le importaba a la gran Lucy Quinn Fabray?-** susurro Rachel para si misma pero Quinn la escucho y soltó una carcajada.

**-¿Y quien diría que años después la hermosa Rachel Barbra Berry estaría mirándome a los ojos, desarmandome con su mirada, haciendo que confesara cosas que no pensaba que diría jamás?-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa tomando a Rachel de su rostro y acercándola hacia ella. **-¡Por dios, Rachel! Me has enamorado de una manera que no te imaginas.**

**-Tú también lo ha hecho conmigo, Quinn-** susurro Rachel con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el calor que desprendían los labios de la rubia sobre los de ella. **-Te amo, Lucy.**

**-Es lo único que quería escuchar, Barbra-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa antes de juntar sus labios con los de su novia en un beso sentido y anhelado.

/-/

Ya era de noche y se encontraban en el departamento de Quinn preparando la cena. La rubia estaba dándole de comer a Beth mientras la morena se encargaba de observarlas con admiración hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando entrar a Eleonor y a Ashley envueltas en una batalla de besos pero se separaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran observadas por Rachel solamente, por que Quinn seguía alimentando a Beth ignorando todo lo de su alrededor.

**-Tía Rachel, no es...-** decía Eleonor avergonzada mientras Ashley se limpiaba la boca pero sonreía feliz.

**-No diré nada, no te preocupes-** la tranquilizo Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa. **-¿Santana sabe que estas acá con Ashley?**

**-No, no sabe nada. Bueno, sabe que vendría al departamento, no que Ash venia conmigo-** Explico Eleonor con nerviosismo. **-No le digas nada a mi mamá San, por favor, tia Rach...**

**-¿Qué no tienes que decirme, Rachel?-** cuestiono la voz de la latina entrando al departamento con Britt de la mano. **-Eleonor dejaste la puerta abierta y podrían... ¿Qué hace la pelirroja acá?**

**-Acabamos de llegar con Quinn de decorar el nuevo departamento, encontramos a Ashley en el camino y la invitamos a cenar-** mintió Rachel rápidamente viendo como tanto Eleonor como la pelirroja respiraban con tranquilidad.

**-¿A quien invitamos a cenar?-** pregunto Quinn acercándose con su hija en brazos, ambas con la boca sucia de comida.

**-¡A nosotros!-** Exclamo la voz de Brody entrando al departamento en compañía de Kurt y de su primo Josh. -Ey, la puerta esta abierta. Acaso no saben cerrarla bien. Un día de esto van a entrarles a robar y no se darán cuenta.

**-Ey, San. Mira, es el gemelo de Eleonor-** le susurro Britt a Santana en el oído mirando a Josh que en ese momento abrazaba a su hermana alejándola disimuladamente de Ashley. **-Aunque, pensándolo bien podrían ser los Berry Twins que vienen del futuro.**

**-Puede ser, Britt-** respondió Santana, como siempre complaciendo a su novia que le regalo un suave beso en la mejilla.

Poco a poco fueron organizando el alboroto del departamento. Brody y Josh se fueron a comprar vino para acompañar la cena, Kurt se quedo en departamento hablando con Ashley aunque en realidad lo único que hizo fue cubrirla mientras la pelirroja se perdía con Eleonor en el dormitorio de ésta ultima. Brittany estaba en la sala con Quinn y Beth coloreando unos dibujos que la rubia alta había traído mientras que, por ultimo, Rachel y Santana estaban en la cocina.

**-Ya, dime, Berry-** pidió la latina después de unos minutos en silencio. **-Ashley no llego con ustedes, ¿Cierto?-** Rachel no respondió pero la sonrisa nerviosa que apareció en su rostro hizo sospechar a Santana. **-¡Por dios! No sabes mentir, eres peor que Quinnie.**

**-Yo no dije nada-** negó Rachel mirando un instante a la latina pero se arrepintió por que Santana ya tenia esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios. **-Déjalas vivir, Santana. Déjalas que disfruten esto que tienen y por sobre todas las cosas, no las atormentes con tus bromas.**

**-Esta bien, les daré el mismo tiempo que les di a ustedes cuando empezaron su noviazgo-** repuso Santana fingiendo resignación. **-Después bromeare con ellas todo lo que yo quiera, mientras tanto no diré nada.**

**-¿Por qué sera que no te creo?-** replico Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Por que no pienso cumplir lo que dije-** respondió Santana soltando una carcajada mientras Quinn entraba a la cocina y abrazaba a su novia por la cintura. **-Oh, dios. Ya tenia que venir Quinnie a compartir su arco iris con nosotras, ¿Por qué no te vas, Fabray? Un poco más y convencía a Rachel de que irnos a un hotel.**

**-Eso jamás, Lopez-** amenazo Quinn seriamente dejando un beso en el hombro de su novia. Después se acerco a la latina y la tomo de la mano y la cintura comenzando a bailar una pequeño vals improvisado. **-Vamos, San. Baila conmigo.**

**-Estas loca, Fabray, ¿La falta de sexo mata a tus pocas neuronas?-** respondió Santana queriendo alejarse del cuerpo de Quinn mientras que ésta la abrazaba con más fuerzas y reía junto con Rachel. **-Suéltame, Q. Te golpeare si no lo haces. ¡Britt, ayúdame!**

**-Mírala, amor. La temible Santana Lopez se defiende con su novia-** se burlo Quinn mientra Brittany entraba a la cocina. **-¿Dejaste a Beth sola, Britt?**

**-No, esta con Brody y Josh, ¿A qué juegan? Yo también quiero jugar-** repuso Brittany con una sonrisa dando pequeños saltos en el lugar.

**-No estamos jugando, preciosa-** respondió Santana retorciéndose por que Quinn comenzaba a hurgar a sus costados en busca de cosquillas. **-Q, quiere llevarme a su habitación para que repitamos lo de la boda del señor Schue.**

**-Bueno, podríamos hacerlo todas juntas. Yo pido hacerlo con Rachel-** dijo Britt levantando la mano mientras que Quinn se ponía seria y se alejaba de la latina para acercarse de su novia. **-Oh, Q. No seas asi, solo sera una vez. Ya lo dije meses ****atrás, quiero comprobar si grita tanto como canta.**

**-Créeme que lo hace-** respondió Quinn abrazando la cintura de Rachel que sonrió con ternura por los celos de su novia. **-¿Por qué no se va a ver lo que esta haciendo con su hija del futuro?**

**-Esta con Ashley jugando en su habitación-** respondió Brittany como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Como que esta con la pelirroja en su habitación, Britt?-** cuestiono Santana mirando a su novia con el ceño fruncido y ésta asintió. **-¿Y tú las dejaste solas?**

**-Uy, Santana Lopez sacando a relucir su lado maternal, ¿Quien lo diría?-** se rió Quinn antes de soltar una carcajada viendo como la latina se iba de la cocina con Brittany de la mano.

**-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Quinnie, pero te quiero ver dentro de unos años con Beth-** soltó la latina con una risa burlona cuando Quinn dejo de reírse y miro preocupada a Rachel.

**-¿Tú crees que... que Beth me dará problemas?-** le pregunto Quinn a Rachel completamente asustada.

**-No, amor. Beth sera una muy buena hija, ya lo veras-** la tranquilizo Rachel abrazándola, aunque por dentro la morena sabia que Beth Fabray seria un dolor de cabeza para su madre, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Un hermoso e incontrolable problema, sobre todo con los chicos.

**-¡A cenar!-** exclamo Quinn llegando al comedor una vez que la cena estuvo lista, atrás de ella venia la morena que le hizo una seña disimuladamente a Kurt, que salia del baño, señalando la habitación de Eleonor y el chico rápidamente fue hacia allí.

**-...Como te decía, creo que esa blusa que te mostré en el dormitorio de Eleonor es la indicada para combinarla con un short de jean-** disimulaba Kurt saliendo de la habitación de la chica de ojos azules acompañado de la pelirroja.

**-Si, ustedes háganse los tontos pero yo no lo soy-** indico Santana señalando tanto a Kurt como a la pelirroja mientras que un poco más atrás Eleonor hacia su aparición. **-Más tarde hablaremos las cuatro juntas. Aquí tienen mucho cómplices- **La latina le lanzo miradas significativas a Kurt y Rachel.** -Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos... Bien lavadas.**

**-Jamas pensé que viviría para ver a Santana Lopez en papel de madre-** confeso Brody con Beth en brazos mientras que Quinn y Rachel se miraban con complicidad después de ver al chico, sabiendo que por sus mentes cruzaba el mismo pensamiento: _"Le queda bien un bebé en brazos"._

**-No juegues conmigo, Weston-** amenazo Santana señalándolo. **-Aun sigues en mi lista negra.**

La cena fue amena y divertida con algún que otra indirecta por parte de Santana con respecto tanto a la pareja de Eleonor-Ashley como con Quinn-Rachel, haciendo algún que otra broma para Brody y Josh. También se enteraron que Weston estaba conociendo a una chica que resulto ser una de las bailarinas de NYADA con quien compartía clases. El hermano de Eleonor sorprendió a todos cuando dijo que estaba muy contento de que su hermana haya dejado al idiota de Erik, también dijo que Ashley le caía bien pero no quiso entrar en detalles sobra la relación de su hermana con la pelirroja pero dijo que por su parte estaba todo más que bien.

Después de la cena Brody y Josh se fueron alegando que saldrían a bailar esa noche. Rachel invito al resto a la sala para ver una película mientras Quinn terminaba de limpiar los resto de la cena, mientras que en la cocina Eleonor y Ashley se encargaban de lavar y secar los platos bajo la atenta mirada de Santana.

**-Por favor, veamos cualquier cosa menos películas de zombies-** pidió Eleonor una vez que estuvieron todos en la sala.

Brittany estaba sentada en el sofá individual con Santana sobre sus piernas y cubiertas por una cobija, Rachel, Quinn y Beth en el sillón de tres cuerpos, Kurt en el otro sofá individual y acostadas en el suelo estaban Eleonor y Ashley.

**-¡Moulin Rouge, perras!-** exclamo Kurt levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose al DVD mientras las demás se reían a carcajadas y Santana rodaba los ojos.

**-Ey, ustedes dos las manos donde pueda verlas-** indico Santana a Eleonor y Ashley en mitad de la película. Ambas chicas se ruborizaron pero sacaron sus manos de debajo de la cobija que las envolvían y se regalaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Rachel no le dio importancia a eso, encontraba más entretenido mirar a su novia que dormía plácidamente con su cabellera rubia apoyada en el regazo de la morena y con Beth durmiendo en su pecho. Sabia que se había quedado sin su noche de sexo con la rubia pero eso era lo menos en ese momento, era mucho más placentero ser testigo directo de las sonrisas idénticas de Quinn y Beth en ese momento. Después de todo, en la mañana podría tener con Quinn lo que esa noche no había obtenido.

- 0 -

Perdón por la tardanza... No tengo mucho para decir, la verdad, solamente agradecer por todo y pedir nuevamente disculpas...! Perdón si hay falta de ortografías o no se entiende, prometo corregirlo más tarde!

Gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews y perdón por no responder aquellos a los que no les respondí!

Ah, por cierto... La ganadora para representar a Ashley es Susan Coffey... pero los que eligieron a Hayley Williams prometo incluirla en el próximo Fic!

Ahora si me despido... Que tengan un buen fin de semana!

Hasta el lunes!

Besos & Abrazos!


	37. Capitulo 37 - Berry-Fabray

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 37 - Berry-Fabray... ¿o Fabray-Berry?**

Era miércoles por la mañana cuando Quinn despertó en su cama completamente sola. Fue un poco absurdo pasar su mano por el lado izquierdo de la cama buscando el cuerpo de su novia sabiendo que ésta no había pasado la noche con ella. Aun sabiendo que la morena estaba perfectamente bien en su departamento en compañía de Kurt no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste no haber despertado al lado de su novia, recibiendo su beso de los buenos días.

**-No esperare a los tres meses después del nacimiento de los gemelos para irnos a vivir juntas-** se dijo a si misma abandonando la calidez de su cama justo al tiempo que su reloj despertador marcaba las 7:14 a.m.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero se sorprendió de encontrar a Santana allí, con cara de dormida y el pijama puesto. Pijama que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

**-Santana, ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí tan temprano?-** cuestiono la rubia con cansancio. **-¿Acaso dormiste aquí y yo no lo supe? Por cierto, ¿Podrías vestirte antes de desayunar?**

**-Tranquila, Quinnie. No hay nada que no hayas visto ya-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa picara y pasándose las manos por su cuerpo sugerentemente. **-Y no, no dormí aquí, la que durmió aquí fue Ashley, Fabray. La vi salir cuando llegué-** continuo Santana ocultando un bostezo. **-Más tarde hablaremos sobre eso ahora sirveme un poco de café.**

**-No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí, Santana?-** volvió a cuestionar Quinn sirviendo dos tazas de café.

**-No me culpes a mi, culpa a tu novia que se despertó a las seis de la mañana y comenzó a cantar a los cuatro vientos interrumpiendo mi sueño. Entonces, me vine aquí con intenciones de seguir durmiendo, lo cual haré cuando ustedes se vayan a Columbia-** repuso Santana. **-Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir... a pesar de que quiero a la enana, por momentos, me sigue inspirando las irrefrenable ganas de ahorcarla con alambre de púas.**

**-Ni se te ocurra, por que el día que hagas eso se termina tu existencia en este estúpido planeta, Lopez-** amenazo Quinn apuntándola con un dedo. **-Pasaras de ser un sexy cuerpo latino caliente a ser un frío cadáver sin identificación.**

**-Buenos días-** saludo la voz de Eleonor entrando a la cocina con el pelo revuelto y su ya habitual pijama.

**-Eleonor, vete a vestir-** ordenaron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo, pero después solo la latina continuo hablando. **-Ni se te ocurra llamar a eso pijama. Estas con tu trasero al aire y tus pechos piden a gritos un poco de libertad en ese ajustado top.**

**-¿Ves, Santana? Esto es lo que yo tengo que soportar todas las mañanas. A tu hija prácticamente desnuda. Ademas tú eres la menos indicada para reprocharle algo-** replico Quinn señalandole el cuerpo. **-Mírate, tu "pijama" deja poco a la imaginación.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Quinnie? ¿Un día sin tener sexo con tu pitufina y ya estas toda histérica?-** bromeo Santana haciéndole una seña a Eleonor y acercándose a Quinn. Ambas abrazaron a la rubia, dejándola en el medio.

**-¡Suéltenme!-** exclamaba Quinn riéndose ya que las otras comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Estaba tan metida en esa situación que no vio como alguien entraba a su departamento y posteriormente a la cocina. Los aplausos pausados e irónicos de su novia fueron las que obligo a las tres a separarse.

**-Y cuando ya teníamos a punto caramelo a Quinn para llevarla a la cama aparece la gnomo más sexy y arruina nuestros planes-** ironizo Santana ganándose una mirada asesina, no solo por parte de Quinn sino también por parte de Rachel.

**-¡Tía Rachel!-** saludo Eleonor acercándose a la morena y la abrazo. Rachel correspondió el abrazo pero en ningún momento sonrió.

**-Buenos días amor-** saludo Quinn acercándose a su novia y dejando un suave beso en sus labios. **-¿Desayunas con nosotras?**

**-¿Qué hay para desayunar? ¿Una latina regalada o una morocha que tiene expuesta más carne que una carnicería?**- Replico Rachel y Quinn supo en ese momento que la cosa no iba por buen camino.

**-Una rubia enamorada de su novia hay para desayunar-** respondió Quinn tomando de la mano a su novia que sonrió tímidamente. **-Ven conmigo, Berry.**

Rachel acepto la mano que le ofrecía Quinn y se acerco a la mesa mientras su novia le servia una taza de café. Por mucho que la morena intento no mirar los ojos se le iban solos yendo del cuerpo de Santana al de Eleonor y viceversa. Ambas parecían no tener pudor alguno con su cuerpo y Rachel, con disimulo, miro el de ella misma..

**-Amo tu cuerpo-** le susurro Quinn en el oído. La rubia no había perdido detalle alguno de los movimientos de su novia y supo que, a lo mejor, ese día Rachel se había despertado insegura y sensible, más que de costumbre. **-Eres hermosa, más que ellas. No lo olvides.**

**-Ey, ey, ey. Estamos desayunando. Si quiero un show privado de sexo lesbico se lo pido a mi novia o miro a Eleonor y a Ashley-** repuso Santana cuando Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a besarse al tiempo que el beso pasaba de un dulce a uno pasional.

**-Eso-** coincido Eleonor pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Santana y se rectifico: **-¿Qué? No. Entre Ash y yo no pasa ni paso nada. Es mi amiga, solo...**

**-Si claro-** ironizo la latina mirando a la morocha viendo como ésta se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada. **-Brittany también era mi amiga y míranos ahora, estamos completamente enamoradas una de la otra-** Santana sonrió con orgullo al recordar a su novia. **-Fabray y Berry también eran "amigas" y míralas ahora. Andan como conejitos en celo teniendo sexo por todos lados.**

**-Primero: No tenemos sexo por todos lados-** aclaro Quinn sentándose en una silla mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura y ésta lo hacia por los hombros. **-Segundo: Nosotras no tenemos sexo, hacemos el amor-** Se escucho un _'Aww'_ proveniente de Rachel y Eleonor y un _'Dame un anti vomitivo y un arma'_ por parte de Santana. **-Tercero: ¿Cómo es eso de que eramos "amigas"? ¿Por qué dibujas las comillas?**

**-¡Por dios, Q!-** exclamo Santana exageradamente. **-Había tanta tensión sexual entre ustedes dos durante los años del instituto que hubiese apostado lo que sea por que tenían sexo en ese tiempo. Enumeremos: primero peleaban por Finn, ¡Por Finn Hudson! Dios, más patéticas no podían ser. A veces creo que lo hacían más para tener la atención de la otra que por la verdadera razón. Después el embarazo de Quinn, aclaremos que me desilusiono...**

**-Santana, desilusione a muchas personas a causa de eso pero no me arrepiento. No ahora-** dictamino Quinn. **-Cuando miro a Beth se que hice lo correcto en tenerla en mi vientre y luego darla a luz. Es algo que no cambiaría por nada.**

**-Vuelvo a pedir el anti vomitivo y el arma. No, Q, no hablo que lo que hiciste por mi hermosa sobrina rubia. Hablo de que me desilusionaste por que yo esperaba que des a luz a un bebé lagarto-** continuo la latina causando las risas de Rachel y Eleonor mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza con resignación y una sonrisa en los labios. **-A eso le siguió Berry intentando convencerte de tenerte en el Club Glee sumado a la cancion que te cantamos cuando Sue te saco de las Cheerios y en la cual Rachel te cantaba directamente a ti pero disimuladamente aunque no tanto...**

**-¿Es necesario todo esto? Ya lo entendimos, Santana-** replico Quinn mientras su novia le regalaba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Déjala, me gusta escuchar las teorías de Santana, Quinnie-** pidió Rachel causando la risa de Santana.

**-Eso, Quinnie. Déjame-** bromeo la latina mientras Quinn le lanzaba una fruta de plástico por utilizar el sobrenombre que era prohibido para ella. **-El amor te vuelve patética, Quinnie.**

**-Sigue contando, mamá San. Me gusta conocer cosas de la tia Quinn y la tia Rachel-** pidió Eleonor con una sonrisa emocionada en los labios.

**-¿Por donde iba? Ah, si...-** continuo Santana sintiéndose orgullosa de que todas estén pendientes de sus historias o, como Rachel las bautizo, sus teorías. **-Berry contando sus proezas sexuales con Jesse _'me amo a mismo y me creo el más talentoso pero soy un tonto'_ St. James. Tendría que escucharla Eleonor, Rachel diciendo que habían ido a ver no sé que asquerosa obra y que después fue con St. James a su casa por que sus padres no estaban, pero que el tonto quería tener sexo y ella no quiso entonces él se fue tan enojado que ni siquiera se llevo el peluche que ganaron no sé donde.**

**-Si, y recuerdo que les pedí concejos a ustedes y tú me dijiste que jamás debía decir que no-** recordó Rachel apuntando a Santana que sonreía mientras Eleonor escuchaba atentamente.

**-Es verdad, y Britt te dijo qué es lo peor que te podía pasar si decías que si, me miro a mi y me dijo: _'Lo siento, Quinn'_-** intervino Quinn. -**Por ese entonces yo estaba embarazada-** agrego cuando Eleonor la miro confundida.

Santana siguió contando todas sus "evidencias" del por que creía que lo de Rachel y Quinn era más que amistad tiempo atrás. A Quinn le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo recordando todo aquello pero el reloj y su novia le dijeron que ya era hora de partir rumbo a la universidad.

**-Date prisa, Eleonor-** ordeno Quinn media hora después dispuesta a partir hacia la universidad. **-Tenemos un maldito examen y no quiero llegar tarde. Ademas Ash nos esta esperando.**

**-Ya, tia Quinn. Ya estoy lista-** replico Eleonor saliendo con una de las botas en la mano y su bolso en otra.

**-Ja, llevas quince minutos esperándola, pidiéndole de mil maneras que salga rápido de su habitación y nada, pero nombras a la pelirroja y prácticamente sale desnuda-** repuso Santana con los brazos cruzados mientras Rachel se reía y Quinn se acercaba a Eleonor.

**-Déjala en paz, Santana-** pidió Quinn abrazando a la chica de ojos azules.

**-Claro, la defiendes que por que esta en la misma posición que estabas tú cuando llegaste aquí-** replico la latina para luego realizar una graciosa imitación de Quinn: **-_"No, Santana. No estoy aquí para enamorarme. Deja de decir estupideces"_. ¡Ja! en tu cara, rubia. Te dije meses atrás que tendríamos esta conversación tiempo después y que no dirías lo mismo. Mírate ahora, babeando por el sexy pitufo.**

**-Santana, deja a mi novia tranquila-** ordeno Rachel yendo a abrazar a la rubia que la tomo por la cintura. **-Hora de ir a clases, amor.**

**-Al salir de la universidad voy directamente a nuestro departamento a terminar de ordenar algunas cosas, ¿Nos vemos allí?-** cuestiono Quinn a la morena mientras ésta asentía con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. -**Perfecto. Te amo.**

Quinn beso a su novia y golpeo a Santana en el hombro como forma de despedida saliendo del que, dentro de muy poco tiempo, dejaría de ser su departamento compartido con Eleonor.

**-No quise decírtelo delante de tu "mamá sobreprotectora" pero Ash me reemplazara esta tarde en la librería-** le informo Quinn a Eleonor mientras bajaban por el ascensor. **-Pero eso debes saberlo, ya que durmió aquí.**

**-No hicimos nada. Lo juro-** negó la chica de ojos azules mirando seriamente a Quinn. **-Simplemente disfrutamos de la compañía de la otra. Jamás lo creí pero Ash esta sanando la herida que dejo Erik y sin proponerselo se esta metiendo en mi corazón y... no puedo evitar tener miedo. ¿Tú-tú tuviste miedo cuando comenzaste a salir con Rachel?**

**-Por supuesto que si, de hecho aun tengo miedo-** confeso Quinn mientras salían del edificio y se dirigían al auto de Eleonor. **-Jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza enamorarme de Rachel Berry, para mi era una chica un poco mandona, insoportable e intensa-** la rubia sonrió recordando cosas del pasado. **-Tiene esa pasión por lograr lo que quiere que algunas personas no entienden o quieren detenerla en su afán de conseguirlo, pero Rachel es... Soy la novia, ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy enamorada, no puedo pensar objetivamente.**

Quinn y Eleonor soltaron una carcajada mientras la chica de pelo negro ponía en marcha el motor del auto y encendía la radio.

**-Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-** cuestiono Eleonor con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y aquello a Quinn le parecía tierno. Le contesto de forma afirmativa y la morocha continuo.** -¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Rachel?**

**-No podría decirte un momento exacto, por que ni siquiera yo lo sé. Podría decirte que fue la primera vez que la vi, pero te mentiría por que yo estaba tan concentrada en molestarla y hacerle la vida imposible que no me detuve a mirarla un segundo-** Relataba Quinn recordando los momentos con la morena. **-Estoy segura que si por ese entonces me detenía a mirarla solamente un segundo, me enamoraba de ella en ese momento.**

**-Entonces, ¿No fue amor a primera vista?-** cuestiono Eleonor mirándola una milésima de segundo para después volver su vista hacia su camino.

**-No lo creo. O sea, me refiero a que cuando la vi por primera vez entrando al colegio con su suéter de renos no pude evitar sonreír pero mi sonrisa duro una milésima de segundo. Tenia una reputación que mantener-** seguía contando Quinn rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendole a toda velocidad al recordar aquello. **-¡Oh, y cuando la escuche cantar por primera vez! ¡Dios! Jamás había conocido a una persona con tanto talento. No te digo que haya sido amor a primera vista pero que la vi por primera vez y la admire, eso si te lo puedo garantizar.**

El silencio reino en el interior del automóvil por varios minutos hasta que Eleonor rompió el silencio.

**-Recuerdo cuando conocí a Ashley...**

_*Flashback*_

Una chica de cabello negro caminaba con prisa por los pasillos de Columbia. Era su primer día de clases en aquella universidad y ella se había quedado dormida por estar hablando por teléfono con su novio hasta tarde. Iba con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba una pelirroja de espalda, con varios libros y cuadernos en la mano, que volaron para todos lados cuando tropezó con ella y ambas cayeron al suelo.

**-Lo siento, no...-** se disculpaba la morocha recogiendo las cosas de ella y de la chica pelirroja que la miraba desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido pero no parecía ser de enojo sino como si la estuviera examinando. **-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Amm, creo que estoy viendo ángeles-** respondió la otra chica aceptando la mano que le ofrecía la de pelo negro. **-Discúlpame, siempre que me golpeo digo cosas sin sentido. Me llamo Ashley Carter... ¿Tú eres...?**

**-Soy Eleonor... Eleonor Page. Lamento haberte atropellado asi lo que pasa es que no vi el semáforo-** bromeo Eleonor causando una carcajada en Ash. **-O no me andan los frenos.**

**-Eres muy graciosa-** repuso la pelirroja mirándola por primera vez a los ojos y se quedo impresionada cuando descubrió un color azul impresionante mientras que Eleonor no se quedaba atrás y le devolvía la mirada quedando ligeramente petrificada al ver que eran de un verde claro eléctrico y absorbente.

**-Lo siento nuevamente. Se supone que ya debo estar en mi primera clase y como es mi primer día aquí...**

**-Oh, si, claro. No te preocupes-** interrumpió Ashley sonriendo dejando al descubierto una sonrisa de dientes blanquisimos. **-Yo también debo ir a clases, ¿Que clase es la que te toca ahora?**

**-Historia, piso cuatro, profesor... Anderson-** respondió Eleonor mirando el papel donde tenia sus horarios.

**-¡Es mi clase!-** Exclamo Ashley con emoción. Sin siquiera preguntarle a Eleonor la tomo de la mano y la arrastro junto con ella. **-Ven, conozco un atajo para llegar rápido a clases.**

_*Fin Flashback*_

**-Desde ese día, Ashley se convirtió en mi super héroe, o heroína, favorita. No solo llegamos a tiempo a clases sino que me mostró otro lado de las cosas, un lado más divertido-** repuso Eleonor sonriendo y Quinn hizo lo mismo. **-Aun conservo el dibujo que realizo del profesor Anderson hurgándose la nariz.**

Entre conversación y conversación llegaron a Columbia encontrándose a la pelirroja en la entrada. Ashley saludo a Quinn con un abrazo y a Eleonor con un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a la prima de Brody mientras que de lejos eran observadas por una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises en compañía de un chico de cabello marrón.

**-Lo siento, pero tendré que ponerme entre medio de ustedes dos para no levantar sospechas. Tenemos espectadores-** informo Quinn mientras se colocaba en medio de las dos chicas, tomándole el brazo a cada una y señalando disimuladamente al lugar donde se encontraba Brenda y el otro chico que la rubia no llego a reconocer.

Las tres juntas entraron a Columbia y se dirigieron a lo que seria su primera clase del día. Quinn estaba nerviosa por el examen que justamente era de historia. Aunque en el fondo se sentía con confianza, después de todo había estudiado mucho para aprobar esa materia.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas las clases en Columbia. Quinn fue la primera en abandonar el establecimiento despidiéndose de sus amigas y yendo rumbo a lo que seria su nuevo hogar. Al llegar al departamento que muy pronto compartiría con la morena escucho como dentro del lugar había música.

**-Barbra Streinsand-** susurro Quinn para si misma entrando al lugar y sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Rachel de espalda a ella cantando pero lo que lo diferenciaba de las veces anteriores era lo que estaba haciendo la morena. Rachel acariciaba su vientre y lo miraba cantándole, sintiendo como en su interior sus hijos se movían.

**-¿Cada vez que regrese a casa me encontrare con esta escena?-** susurro Quinn en el oído de su novia abrazándola por la cintura con un brazo y comenzando a mecerse de un lado a otro al compás de la música mientras giraba a la morena para que la mirase. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron Quinn saco del escondite en su espalda una planta que le ofreció a Rachel. **-Se la arranque a la pareja que vive tres pisos más abajo que nosotras. Aproveche que estaban discutiendo, ella le arrojo a la maceta a él y ésta se hizo pedazos en la pared y entonces yo tome la flor y te la traje. Aun tiene las raíces, ¿No ves?**

Efectivamente asi era. Rachel se fijo más atentamente y vio como la planta tenia las raíces y un poco de tierra. Soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de aquello y guió a Quinn hasta el balcón de su hogar donde había una maceta vacía. Con cuidado dejo la planta allí y coloco un poco de tierra que había en otra maceta de allí.

**-Perfecto, ya tenemos la primera planta en la casa de los Berry-Fabray-** dictamino Rachel y Quinn frunció el ceño.

**-Un momento... ¿Berry-Fabray? ¿Por que no Fabray-Berry?-** replico Quinn y su novia contuvo la risa mientras la rubia explicaba sus argumentos. **-Soy más alta que tú, fui la primera en dar a luz a nuestra hermosa hija Beth, yo soy la que te ama más, la que tiene que soportar que todo el mundo en la calle te vea como un pedazo de carne al que quieren devorar y...**

**-Y somos tres Berry contra dos Fabray-** interrumpió Rachel señalándose su vientre. **-Lo siento, cielo. Cuando tú tengas otro niño o niña veremos cual de los dos apellido va primero. Mientras tanto el mio ira primero.**

**-Te odio, Rachel Berry-** replico Quinn con actitud infantil y Rachel lo único que hizo fue besarla tiernamente.

**-Te extrañe esta mañana. Desperté y no estabas a mi lado como casi todas las mañanas y...-** empezó Rachel pero Quinn la detuvo.

**-De eso te quería hablar, amor. Yo también te extrañe esta mañana. Extrañe no despertarte con mis besos o que tú me despiertes con los tuyos y me di cuenta de que no sé si podre esperar hasta tres meses después del nacimiento de los gemelos para irnos a vivir juntas-** Quinn bajo la vista mientras Rachel sentía la emoción crecer en su interior. **-Quiero amanecer cada día contigo, quiero despertar y que sea tu espalda desnuda lo primero que vea, quiero hacer el amor contigo cada noche y dormirnos recién entrada la madrugada...**

**-¿Me estas proponiendo lo que creo que es?-** cuestiono Rachel abrazándola por el cuello mientras Quinn la abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía.

**-Rachel Berry, ¿Aceptarías pasar en nuestro hogar los últimos dos meses de embarazo que te quedan y el resto de tu vida a mi lado?-** pregunto Quinn con fingida calma aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

**-Acepto, Quinn Fabray-** acordó Rachel con los ojos brillosos imaginándose el día que diga esa misma frase pero sellando un pacto de amor con la rubia, uno más de los que ya venían sellando juntas.

**-Entonces, nos declaro en convivencia a partir de este momento-** repuso Quinn con voz gruesa fingiendo seriedad pero que se borro automáticamente cuando se contagio de la risa de Rachel justo antes de besarla.

**-Estaba pensando que ya que ahora vamos a vivir juntas, podríamos ..-** susurro Rachel señalando la que seria su habitación y la de Quinn a partir de ahora.

**-Oh, Rachel Berry. Me leíste el pensamiento-** dijo Quinn causando otra carcajada en la morena mientras ésta la guiaba hacia su habitación.

Ambas estaban felices, dentro de dos meses exactos los Berry Twins verían la luz de sol por primera vez, estaban por comenzar a vivir juntas y se amaban una a la otra. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

**-Que mi apellido este primero-** respondió Quinn cuando Rachel, después de hacer el amor, le pregunto sobre aquello. **-Fabray-Berry.**

**-O Berry-Fabray-** replico Rachel antes de besar nuevamente a su novia.

- 0 -

Perdón si hay faltas de ortografías o no se entiende. Lo corregiré más adelante ahora estoy corta de tiempo y no doy más de sueño. Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar y perdón por no responder los review del ultimo capitulo. Los contestare todos juntos en la próxima.

Gracias por la paciencia... y perdón nuevamente!

Besos y Abrazos!


	38. Capitulo 38 - Día Familiar

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 38 - Día Familiar**

Ocho meses exactos eran los que habían pasado desde el comienzo del embarazo de Rachel, cinco meses desde que comenzaron a salir y cuatro de que se hicieron novias.

**-Lo cuento como cinco meses-** le había dicho Rachel semanas antes cuando ambas hablaban sobre el tiempo de noviazgo que llevaban. **-Desde el primer momento en que nos besamos fui completamente tuya. En realidad, fui tuya desde mucho antes.**

Dentro de unos días cumplirían los cinco meses de noviazgo y Rachel ya estaba organizando todo. Tenia pensado realizar una cena en su departamento, acompañadas de un rico vino que, seguramente, ella no llegaría a probar por insistencia de Quinn. Colocaría flores tanto en la sala como en la habitación que ambas compartían.

Hacia poco más de una semana que se habían ido a vivir juntas. Sus amigos las habían ayudado con el tema de la mudanza. Brody y Josh, el hermano de Eleonor, se habían encargado de las cosas más pesadas. Eleonor, Britt, Ashley y Kurt parecían ser los más entusiasmados, sobre todo el chico que había dicho que la decoración era exquisita y digna de ser Berry-Fabray. Santana accedió a ayudar pero con la condición de que la invitaran a cenar y eso se llevaría a cabo ese mismo sábado.

Quinn se encontraba durmiendo con Rachel en la cama que ahora compartían juntas cuando en la habitación de al lado se escucho el llanto de un bebé. La rubia se levanto rápidamente para no perturbar el sueño de su novia y se dirigió al dormitorio que ahora era el de Beth. Al llegar se la encontró parada en la cuna con los ojitos llorosos y soltando pequeños sollozos.

**-¿Un mal sueño, bebe?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija sacándola de la cuna mientras la pequeña la abrazaba por el cuello apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

Quinn comenzó a mecerse suavemente y a tararear una cancion hasta que Beth comenzó a dormirse nuevamente. La rubia en lugar de volver a acostar a la bebé en la cuna se fue con ella hasta su habitación y se acostó con la pequeña en su lado de la cama. Eran las seis de la mañana, aun faltaba algunas horas para levantarse y preparar el desayuno, por esa misma razón continuo con su sueño, sintiendo como Rachel se removía y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Horas después, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, la morena fue la primera en despertar y sonrió con felicidad cuando descubrió a Quinn dormir abrazada a Beth. Le deposito un suave beso en la cabeza a ambas rubias y se levanto para preparar el desayuno. Bajo las escaleras que conectaba a su habitación con el resto del lugar y fue directo a la cocina. Pero antes paso por la habitación que muy pronto ocuparían los gemelos. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió al imaginarse a sus hijos ocupando aquellas cunas que tenían puestas sabanas y edredones de colores suaves.

**-Ya falta poco. Solamente dos meses y tendremos a nuestros hijos en brazos-** le susurro Quinn en su oído abrazándola por la cintura. **-Te amo, mi amor.**

**-Te amo más-** respondió Rachel girándose para mirar a la rubia y besarla. **-¿Dejaste sola a Beth?**

**-Esta en la cama durmiendo, pero no te preocupes que la rodee con las almohadas para que no pueda caerse-** explico Quinn acercándose más a su novia, si eso era posible. Pero escucharon con Beth requería de su presencia en la habitación de su madre. **-¿Preparas el desayuno y yo me encargo de Beth?**

Rachel asintió y se despidió de Quinn con un beso en los labios para después ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras la rubia se dirigía a su dormitorio en busca de Beth.

**-Umm, que rico olor a café. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto-** repuso Quinn entrando a la cocina con Beth en brazos.

**-Es la idea, amor-** respondió Rachel aceptando el beso que le ofrecía Quinn.

Rachel sirvió las dos tazas de café y le dio a Quinn el plato con el desayuno de Beth mientras ella también se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

**-Hoy vienen los chicos a cenar. Santana no deja de molestar con la cena que le prometimos... Perdón, que le prometiste-** se corrigió Rachel mientras Quinn sonreía con complicidad y se encogía de hombros. **-Así que tú te encargaras de eso. Tú cocinaras... y ni se te ocurra pedir comida a domicilio.**

**-Me leíste la mente-** repuso Quinn con una mueca de culpabilidad y resignación. Rachel la miro seriamente y la rubia agrego: **-Esta bien, cocinare yo. Nada de comida a domicilio.**

Rachel sonrió con aprobación pero no dijo nada más, se dedico a disfrutar de su desayuno. Quinn mientras tanto la observaba, admirándola y sintiéndose privilegiada y dichosa de tener una mujer como Rachel Berry a su lado.

**-Por cierto, antes de que me olvide. El otro fin de semana que viene Santana viajara a Lima para visitar a Britt y a su madre, o no sé qué... Entonces yo pensé que podríamos ir con ella y de paso ver a mis papás y a tu mamá, ¿Qué te parece, amor?**

**-Me parece que eres la mujer perfecta-** respondió Quinn acercándose a la morena con Beth en brazos y dejando un suave pero prolongado beso en los labios de su novia que se encargo de hacerlo más profundo. **-Me parece perfecta tu idea, ¿Tú que opinas, Beth? ¿Quieres ver a la abuela Judy otra vez?**

**-¡Udy!-** exclamo Beth haciendo reír a su a ambas chicas.

**-Bueno ahora a prepararse para salir que nos espera un hermoso parque que debemos visitar y...-** empezó Quinn una vez que terminaron de desayunar pero Rachel la interrumpió.

**-¿Parque? De ninguna manera-** se negó Rachel con los brazos cruzados y Quinn y Beth se miraron sin entender la situación. **-Quinn, estoy gorda y fea. Yo no pienso salir asi a la calle, además me quedan pocas semanas y...**

**-Y con más razón debes salir a caminar. Rachel, caminar a pocas semanas de dar a luz te ayuda a que el bebé, bueno en este caso los bebes, se vayan posicionando para el momento del parto-** explicaba Quinn que se acerco para abrazarla. **-Ademas, seamos realistas, no conozco una embarazada más linda en este planeta que tú.**

**-Tú eras hermosa cuando estabas embarazada-** replico Rachel en un susurro y con timidez bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con las manos.

**-¡Auch! ¿Era? ¿O sea que ahora no soy hermosa?- dramatizo Quinn causando una sonrisa en su novia. -Preciosa, mírame... Mírame-** insistió Quinn tomando a Rachel del mentón. **-Rachel Berry, mírame... Perfecto, asi me gusta. Ahora escúchame bien. Eres hermosa, amor. No estas ni gorda ni fea... Eres perfecta para mi. Juro que si me pusieran a la mujer más bella del mundo frente a mi le diría: "Realmente eres hermosa, pero hay alguien más hermosa que tú... Mi novia, Rachel Barbra Berry"**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** cuestiono la morena con dudas. **-¿De verdad crees eso?**

**-No lo creo, estoy segura-** respondió Quinn con seriedad. Después de acerco a su novia y la beso suavemente transmitiéndole de esa forma que decía la verdad. **-Ahora, a prepararse para ir al parque-** La rubia se alejo con Beth de la cocina pero asi como se fue volvió para decirle a su novia: **-Por cierto, casi lo olvido... Te amo, Rachel.**

**-Yo te amo más, Quinn-** respondió la morena con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas una vez que Quinn dejo de besarla. **-Ahora ve a preparar a Beth para salir mientras yo me voy a dar una ducha. Cuando termino la cuido yo y tú aprovechas para hacer lo mismo y luego vamos al parque.**

**-Mmm... No sé quien cuidara de quien pero acepto. Ve a bañarte amor-** ordeno Quinn saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de Beth.

Después de hora y media en la cual Quinn intento de todas forma vestir a Beth pero esta no se dejaba dejando que fuera Rachel quien la vistiera. Hora y media en la cual la rubia se ducho y preparo algo para comer en el parque. Lo que parecía ser un simple paseo se convertiría en un picnic al aire libre.

**-¿Mis hermosas mujeres y mis hermosos caballeros están listos para salir a pasear?-** Cuestiono Quinn en la puerta del departamento esperando con ansias que Rachel apareciera con Beth en brazos. Sonrió con felicidad y sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando las vio a ambas con vestidos blancos casi idénticos y una sonrisa en los labios capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.

_-Y después dice que esta gorda y fea-_ pensó Quinn con ironía sintiendo como la felicidad se hacia lugar en su pecho.

Juntas bajaron por el ascensor del edificio rumbo a lo que seria una mañana en familia. Saliendo del edificio se encontraron con el encargado del lugar que las saludo amablemente, hasta bromeo con ellas un momento haciendo reír a las chicas. Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar al parque que estaba más cercano a su hogar. Quinn hubiese preferido caminar por Central Park pero le pareció que lo mejor seria elegir un lugar cercano a su hogar por si Rachel se cansaba demasiado.

Cuando llegaron Beth se quiso arrojar de los brazos de su madre al ver el tobogán y los columpios pero Quinn fue más rápida y la sostuvo.

**-Tú ríete todo lo que quieras pero te quiero ver cuando los gemelos hagan lo mismo-** bromeo Quinn después de que Rachel soltó una carcajada al ver la maniobra que hacia su novia para sostener a la pequeña en brazos que parecía decidida a tirarse de los brazos de su madre. **-Beth, quieta, por favor. Ya iremos a los columpios. No me mires asi-** ordeno cuando su hija la miro seriamente. **-Quita esa mirada ya. Bethany Corcoran te estoy hablando. Hazme caso-** pero como la bebé seguía en la misma posición la rubia busco ayuda en su novia. **-Rachel, amor. Beth no me hace caso.**

**-A ver, dámela-** pidió Rachel conteniendo la risa mientras Quinn le pasaba a Beth que miro a la morena con la misma expresión que lo hizo con su madre. **-Beth, cariño. Descansamos un ratito y luego vamos a los columpios. Ademas tengo esto para ti-** Rachel saco del bolsillo de su vestido una paleta de caramelo que Beth acepto gustosa.

**-Rubia vendida-** susurro Quinn cruzándose de brazos con actitud infantil algo que hizo enternecer a Rachel.

**-Ya, amor. Tendrás suerte para la próxima-** bromeo Rachel dejando una caricia en la nariz de su novia. **-Quita esa cara ya. Quinn Fabray te estoy hablando-** Quinn tenia la misma mirada que le dedico su hija a ella pero con la diferencia que no pudo sostenerla mucho tiempo, mucho menos si Rachel la miraba formando un pequeño puchero en los labios.

**-¡Dios! Te odio, Rachel Berry-** murmuro Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios que dejaba ver que en realidad era todo lo contrario. **-Y a ti también Bethany Corcoran. Las odio a las dos, a los únicos a los que amo son a mis dos principitos, que cuando nazcan seremos tres contra dos.**

**-Yo creo que seremos cuatro contra uno-** replico Rachel mirando a Beth. **-Pero dejemos que mamá crea que tus hermanos se pondrán de su lado. Por cierto, Quinn Fabray... Tú nos amas y nosotras te amamos a ti.**

La mañana, que ya se estaba convirtiendo en mediodía, la pasaron entre bromas y risas. Beth obtuvo lo que quería y Rachel la llevo a los columpios mientras Quinn se encargaba de fotografiar cada momento de la morena con su hija, siendo testigo de como las dos mujeres de su vida se hacían cada vez más y más cómplices y cercanas, lo cual la llenaba de felicidad y emoción.

Rachel jugaba con Beth en los columpios y el tobogán mientras de vez en cuando observaba de lejos a su novia que había recargado su espalda en uno de los arboles del lugar y le tomaba fotografías con una sonrisa cautivadora en los labios. A lo lejos vio a dos chicas, una de cabello pelirrojo y a otra de cabello negro que caminaban por la esquina de la vereda de enfrente con los brazos entrelazados y hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros. La morena le hizo una seña a Quinn para que se acercara a ella y la rubia asi lo hizo.

**-Ey, amor, ¿Aquellas no son Ashley y Eleonor?-** pregunto Rachel señalando con la cabeza la posición de las chicas mientras hamacaba a Beth.

**-Si, son ellas pero ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Tienen el pelo húmedo? ¡Oh, por dios! Cuando se entere Santana que su "hija" tuvo sexo se va a querer matar-** repuso Quinn riéndose tomando una fotografía a Eleonor y a Ashley que ya habían reparado en la presencia de la pareja y se dirigían hacia ella.

**-Quinn Fabray, tú no dirás nada y menos a Santana-** ordeno Rachel con seriedad y Quinn asintió con la cabeza. **-Vienen hacia aquí, asi que no hagas ningún comentario fuera de lugar.**

**-Pero, amor. Ella se burla de mi también junto con Santana ¿y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con ella?-** protesto Quinn y Rachel negó con la cabeza. **-Ok, no diré nada, pero esta noche te quedas sin sexo.**

**-Aunque pensándolo bien creo que una o dos bromas al respecto no vendría mal-** replico Rachel y Quinn sonrió traviesamente dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

**-Aww, ¿No son adorables Ash?-** cuestiono Eleonor llegando junto a la morena y a Quinn abrazándolas fuerte a ambas.

**-Ya decía yo que había olor a sexo en el aire, ¿No es verdad, Rachel?-** ironizo Quinn en el oído de Eleonor causando un sonrojo en ésta y una carcajada en su novia. La rubia levanto la voz y saludo a Ashley que en ese momento se acerco a Beth. **-Hola pelirroja, ¿Como estas?**

**-Que hermosa niña-** le susurro Ashley a Beth tocándole el cabello. Después levanto la voz pero sin dejar de jugar con la bebé. **-Estoy bien ¿Y ustedes?**

**-Perfectamente. Disfrutando de un día en familia-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Quinn se alejaba un poco con Eleonor y le susurraba algo al oído.

**-Antes de irte le dices a Rachel que esta hermosa-** le decía Quinn a Eleonor y esta a miro con desconcierto. **-Cree que esta gorda y fea y yo pienso que es todo lo contrario, se lo dije y creo haberla convencido de eso, pero aun sé que se siente asi.**

**-Pero esta hermosa, mírala-** Eleonor señalo disimuladamente a Rachel que en ese momento se reía con Ashley y Eleonor al ver a la pelirroja perdió momentáneamente la cordura.

**-Lo sé, pero hoy se despertó sensible por eso necesito que le digas que esta hermosa pero que lo hagas disimuladamente. Si se lo dices no le diré a Santana que tuviste sexo con Ashley.**

**-¿Qué? No-no es cierto... Yo-yo-** tartamudeo Eleonor. **-No hicimos nada, lo juro. Aun no, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.**

**-Y lo sera, créeme-** respondió Quinn dejando de lado las bromas y mirando a su novia recordando su primera vez juntas. **-Sera lo más especial que hagas... y lo más hermoso, por que te estas entregando a una persona que sabes que te ama y que te cuidara por que es lo mismo que harás tú.**

**-Tengo miedo, tia Quinn-** confeso Eleonor bajando la mirada y la rubia la cuestiono con la mirada. **-¿Y si no es lo que ella espera de mi? ¿Y si no lo hago bien?**

**-¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos ahí?-** cuestiono Rachel en broma llamando la atención de Quinn y de Eleonor.

**-Nada, ya vamos-** respondió la rubia pero después volvía a susurrar para que solo la chica de ojos azules la escuchase. **-Escúchame. Si quieres hablar de sexo, hablaremos pero no ahora, ¿Ok? Lo haremos esta noche en la cena-** Eleonor la miro aterrada y Quinn agrego. **-No, no lo haremos en frente de todos, solo hablaremos tú y yo. Tengo un cuarto que funciona como biblioteca y allí podremos hablar tranquilas, ¿Te parece?**

**-¿Invitaremos a Santana a hablar con nosotras?-** cuestiono Eleonor en un susurro muerta de la vergüenza.

**-Ey, mírame-** pidió Quinn tomándola por la barbilla obligandola a que la mirase. **-Que no te de vergüenza hablar de esto. Somos amigas y si tienes alguna duda, problema o consulta, sobre lo que sea, yo con gusto te ayudare, ¿Si?-** Eleonor asintió y Quinn continuo: **-Con respecto a Santana, es la que más experiencia tienen en la materia, asi que si te parece bien podríamos decirle que se una a nuestra charla, pero si no quieres eso entonces sera una charla entre tú y yo.**

**-¿Secreto de confesión como los sacerdotes?-** pregunto Eleonor mirándola a los ojos.

**-Secreto de confesión, lo prometo-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tierna. Eleonor la abrazo y luego juntas se acercaron a la morena y a la pelirroja que las miraban sospechosamente.

**-Estábamos planeando la cena de esta noche. Eleonor me estaba dando su opinión sobre que cocinar-** explico Quinn compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Eleonor. Sonrisa que llamo la atención de Rachel.

**-Es verdad-** coincidió la morocha. **-Por esa razón ya debemos irnos, ¿No, Ash? Dejemos que esta hermosa familia siga divirtiéndose aquí mientras nosotras seguimos con nuestra caminata.**

**-Me parece perfecto-** Respondió Ashley despidiéndose de Beth con un beso en la cabellera rubia de la bebé. Luego se acerco a Rachel y le dijo: **-Seguramente te lo han dicho ciento de veces, sobre todo tu dulce novia, pero el embarazo te hace más hermosa de lo que ya eres, Rachel.**

**-Eso tenia que decirlo yo-** le susurro Eleonor a Quinn que se rió en silencio. **-Ashley me robo mis lineas.**

**-Mírale el lado positivo, ahora podrás robarles besos por haberte robado "tus lineas"-** indico Quinn dibujando comillas.

La pelirroja se despidió de Quinn y después fue el turno de Eleonor hacerlo.

**-Tú, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien-** le susurro la rubia en el oído cuando la de ojos azules la abrazo. **-Nos vemos esta noche en la cena. Las estaré esperando asi que no falten.**

**-Allí estaremos, tia Quinn. Por cierto, Ashley tiene razón, tia Rachel. Estas hermosa.**

Eleonor y Ashley se fueron por el lado contrario al que llegaron dejándola solas nuevamente a Rachel y a Quinn en compañía de Beth que ya reclamaba su almuerzo.

**-Ahora que se fueron me dirás la verdad, ¿De que hablaban tú y Eleonor tan secretamente?-** cuestiono la morena con una pizca de celos que hizo sonreír a Quinn.

**-Cosas de tia y sobrina-** respondió Quinn bromeando pero Rachel no sonrió y entonces la rubia se acerco a su novia y con paciencia le quito el cabello del rostro. **-Es algo personal de Eleonor, tiene algunas dudas y me pregunto a mi sobre eso. Juro que en cuanto pueda te contare todo.**

**-¿No me ocultas nada más?-** cuestiono Rachel con un hilo de voz sentando a Beth entre sus piernas.

**-Te juro que no-** respondió Quinn mirándola a los ojos. **-Jamás te ocultaría nada, amor.**

**-Te creo-** repuso Rachel sonriendole a su novia justo antes de juntar sus labios en un corto beso.

Almorzaron en el parque y luego siguieron jugando en el lugar, corriendo de un lado para el otro entre risas. Hasta que el teléfono móvil de Quinn sonó y la rubia fue a atender.

**-Santana, te amo, pero habla rápido por que estoy disfrutando de un hermoso momento-** fue el saludo de Quinn apenas contesto la llamada.

_**-¡Por dios, Quinn! Lo digo en serio. Deja a la pobre Rachel en paz. Le quedan apenas dos meses de embarazo y tú sigues pensando en el sexo-**_ replico la latina.

**-Créeme que es ella la que no me deja descansar a mi, Santana-** respondió Quinn causando una carcajada del otro lado. **-Deja de reírte y para limpiar tu asquerosa mente te aclaro que no estoy teniendo sexo con mi novia. Estamos en el parque con Beth. Así que dime para que me llamaste.**

_**-Saluda a mis sobrinos-**_ pidió la latina. _**-Te llame para... ¿Para que la llame, Britt?-**_ cuestiono Santana y a lo lejos se escucho la voz de Brittany. _**-Ah si, primero para preguntarte si has hablado con Eleonor. La noto un poco rara últimamente, como muy pensativa y me preocupa.**_

_**-Pregúntale por Lord Tubbington-**_ Escucho Quinn que decía Britt.

_**-A eso voy, a eso voy. Escucha, Fabray. Mi novia trajo a su gato gordo y pregunta si puede llevarlo esta noche a la cena en tu casa para que juegue con el gnomo que tienes en tu nueva casa. Aclaremos que cuando digo gnomo no me refiero a Rachel.**_

**-No tenemos gnomos en la casa ni siquiera de yeso, Santana. Espera que le pregunto a Rachel-** pidió Quinn intentando recordar si tenían eso en su casa. **-Amor, Santana esta al teléfono y dice que Britt trajo a Lord Tubbington y pregunta si puede llevarlo a la cena en casa esta noche para que juegue con el gnomo que tenemos en casa.**

_**-Dile que cuando dices gnomo no hablas de ella-**_ aclaro Santana del otro lado.

**-Amor, ¿Tenemos gnomo en casa?-** cuestiono Quinn ignorando a Santana. **-Y lo principal, ¿Puedes tener gato en casa estando embarazada?**

**-Si, lo hable con el medico en la ultima consulta y me dijo que todo estaba perfecto asi que puede haber gatos en casa y con respecto al gnomo creo que no tenemos eso en casa-** respondió Rachel acercándose a su novia con Beth en brazos.

**-Ya oíste, no tenemos gnomos en casa, Santana...-** decía Quinn al teléfono.

**-A excepción de Berry-** interrumpió la latina y la rubia rodó los ojos.

**-Cierra la boca y dile a Britt que puede llevar a su gato gordo. Ahora déjame en paz para poder disfrutar como es debido de mi novia y mis hijos. Adiós, Santana-** se despidió Quinn cortando la llamada. Estaba segura que por esa acción se había ganado un insulto por parte de la latina.

**-Cielo, creo que es hora de ir yendo a casa. Beth se quedo dormida-** informo Rachel mostrandole la niña a Quinn que, efectivamente, dormía dejando caer un pequeño hilo de baba de la boca. **-Es igual a ti, Quinnie. Hasta babea y todo.**

**-Yo no babeo-** negó Quinn comenzando a recoger todo lista para partir a su hogar.

**-Si, si lo haces-** replico Rachel. **-Y tengo pruebas de eso.**

**-¿Qué pruebas?-** indago Quinn acercándose a su novia para tomar a Beth pero la morena se negó a entregársela. **-Da igual quien la lleva, de cualquier forma tomaremos un taxi. Por cierto, ¿Qué pruebas tienes, Rachel?**

**-Ya lo veras-** fue la respuesta de Rachel alejándose de su novia con Beth en brazos dejando a Quinn parada en su lugar cuestionándose mentalmente si al dormir babeaba o no.

- 0 -

Gracias por todo y a todos! Quiero agradecer a los 115 followers, a las 86 personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritas y, obviamente, a las personas que comentan el fic ayudándome a mejorar muchísimo a la hora de escribir. GRACIAS A TODOS! :)

No tengo mucho más que decir la verdad, Así que... Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos!


	39. Capitulo 39 - La Charla

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 39 - La Charla**

Después de su paseo por el parque, en cual culminó cuando la pequeña Fabray se quedo dormida, llegaron al departamento. Rachel fue a la habitación de Beth con intensiones de acostarla en su cama pero ésta se despertó y ya no se volvió a dormir, por lo tanto Quinn propuso ver una película en la sala, aunque al final la rubia se dedico a leer más que otra cosa. Fueron películas tras películas, Dibujos animados y alguna que otra comedia musical que Beth veía atentamente y de vez en cuando movía sus pies al ritmo de la música haciendo que Rachel se emocionara y Quinn negara con la cabeza y una sonrisa de resignación en los labios. Ya por la tarde Rachel recargo mejor parte de su espalda en el pecho de Quinn mientras Beth se acomodaba a su costado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena y quedándose dormidas poco a poco.

La rubia dejo de lado su libro y se concentro en observar la escena que su novia y su hija le regalaban. Deseaba detener el tiempo en ese momento, viendo como su hija dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de la mujer que estaba destinada a ser el amor de su vida, aquella morena que llego a enamorarla como nadie más lo había hecho, aquella que cada vez que la miraba hacia temblar su cuerpo de mil maneras, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía al mínimo roce con la piel de Rachel. Se sorprendía cada vez que se descubría a si misma imaginándose su futuro con la morena y la hija que ya tenían, los que estaban en camino y los que vendrían a lo largo de los años. Entre pensamientos y pensamientos fue quedándose dormida con su cabeza colgando en el respaldo del sofá. Rachel soltó una carcajada cuando despertó y se encontró con la rubia en la divertida posición donde tenia la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Con cuidado se levanto con Beth en brazos y la llevo a su habitación donde la niña siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Luego regreso a donde estaba su novia que seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que la había dejado.

**-Quinn, amor-** la zarandeaba Rachel suavemente despertando a su novia que abría los ojos con desconcierto pasándose la mano por la boca. **-No te preocupes, te desperté justo antes de que empieces a babear.**

**-Yo no babeo-** negó Quinn acercándose a su novia para besarla. -¿Donde esta nuestra hija?

**-La fui a recostar en su cuna-** respondió Rachel pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Quinn atrayendola más a ella. **-Eres hermosa tanto despierta como dormida, Quinn.**

**-No, tú eres la más hermosa de la pareja-** replico Quinn dejando un corto y suave beso en los labios de la morena. **-Cantas bien-** beso **-Eres excelente en la cama-** beso por parte de la rubia y sonrojo por parte de Rachel **-Cada día cuando despierto y te veo al lado mio le doy las gracias a dios por tenerte.**

**-Te amo, Quinn Fabray-** repuso Rachel besando a su novia. Un beso tierno, de esos que transmiten todo el cariño posible.

Quinn con cuidado recostó la espalda de su novia sobre el sofá, colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Rachel para no aplastarla. Antes de besarla se dedico a mirarla, como siempre lo hacia. Era la primera en despertar solo para ver a Rachel dormir a su lado, con su cuerpo cubierto solo por las sabanas y una sonrisa dulce en los labios. La morena ni idea tenia de las fotografías que Quinn le había sacado mientras dormía.

**-¿Como no me di cuenta antes lo que sentía por ti?-** pregunto Rachel observando también a Quinn mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia dejando suaves caricias en el cuero cabelludo de la rubia. -**¿Como fue deje pasar tanto tiempo?**

**-Tú estabas concentrada en adular y perseguir a Finn Hudson y yo estaba concentrada en hacerte la vida imposible, por eso es que no nos dedicamos a mirarnos una sola vez. Estoy segura de que si al menos pasábamos un minuto juntas, sin peleas ni palabras hirientes, estaríamos juntas desde mucho antes-** repuso Quinn acariciando el rostro de Rachel que cerro los ojos y sonrió. **-Tuve al amor de mi vida en frente de mi durante cuatro años y no me daba cuenta de eso. Ahora que lo descubrí y te tengo no pienso dejarte ir. Te amo, mi vida.**

**-Yo te amo más-** replico Rachel besando a Quinn que sonrió en el beso cuando Rachel la rodeo con sus piernas.

Estuvieron un rato largo entre besos y caricias, charlando sobre algunas cosas pero la noche se estaba haciendo presente por lo tanto Quinn a regañadientes se separo de su novia y se encargo de preparar la cena. Rachel mientras tanto aprovecho para darse una ducha y justo cuando termino de vestirse escucho como Beth despertaba. Fue en busca de la pequeña y después se dirigió con ella hasta la cocina donde Quinn estaba terminando la cena.

**-Amor, esto ya casi esta listo y supongo que los chicos estarán por llegar. Por lo tanto ire a bañarme, ¿Te encargas de recibirlos si llegan?-** pregunto Quinn secándose las manos para luego acercarse a su novia dejando un suave beso en sus labios y después dejo otro en la cabeza de Beth.

Rachel estaba en la habitación de Beth vistiéndola cuando sonó el timbre de su hogar y fue con la pequeña en brazos a recibir a sus amigos. Al llegar a la sala no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho como Santana rezongaba con Brittany y Lord Tubbington.

**-Britt yo no pienso comprarle ropa a tu gato-** fue lo primero que escucho Rachel cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y la voz de Santana se escucho con claridad. Cuando abrió del todo la puerta por entre sus piernas paso una bola de pelo a toda velocidad. **-Te dije Britt que teníamos que ponerle un collar a ese gato endemoniado.**

**-Fue a buscar al gnomo, San-** respondió Britt entrando al departamento y abrazando a Rachel en forma de saludo.

**-Entonces tu gato esta ciego por que paso entre las piernas de uno y no lo vio-** replico Santana entrando también al departamento y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rachel. La latina dejo una suave caricia en el hombro de la morena en forma de saludo y tomo a Beth en brazos. **-Ven con la tia, Beth.**

A Santana y a Brittany le siguieron Brody y Josh, que últimamente parecían siameses, iban juntos a todos lados. Weston, como siempre, trajo el vino para acompañar la cena. Al cabo de quince minutos apareció Kurt con varias bolsas que incluían prendas de vestir, tanto para Beth como para los gemelos, después de él llegaron Eleonor y Ashley que entraron al departamento con las manos entrelazadas causando una sonrisa traviesa en Santana y en Josh, que apenas vio a su hermana la abrazo con ternura.

Quinn termino de ducharse y salio del baño rumbo a la sala para saludar a sus amigos que estaban reunidos allí charlando. Sonrió cuando llego y se encontró a Santana jugando con Beth, a Britt con Lord Tubbington en el balcón, a Kurt y Ashley que parecían estar debatiendo sobre moda, un poco más apartados estaban Eleonor y Josh compartiendo un momento de hermanos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a Brody charlando con Rachel dejando suaves caricias en el vientre de ésta, que le dedico una mirada de tranquilidad cuando descubrió a la rubia parada observándola a ella y al chico.

Quinn sabia lo que quería transmitir aquella mirada, pero más allá de molestarle la imagen que mostraban su novia y el chico Weston, aquello le pareció de lo más tierno. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de desconfiar de Brody, ya no lo veía como el ex novio de Rachel ahora lo veía como el posible y futuro padre de los gemelos. Secretamente deseaba tener la misma relación con Finn, aunque sea una mínima parte. Si el chico alto era el padre de los gemelos quería que su relación con él fuera lo más llevadera posible para no incomodar ni hacer sentir mal a Rachel.

**-¡Quinnie!-** la saludaron Brittany y Eleonor al unisono cuando la vieron y se acercaron para abrazarla.

**-Deténganse un momento. Hablen de a una-** pidió Quinn entre risas cuando la rubia y la morocha comenzaron a contarle sus cosas al mismo tiempo.

Dejo a Brittany y Eleonor en una lucha de piedra, papel y tijera en la cual el azar elegiría quien de las dos hablaba primero escuchando frases como _"Soy tu madre, debes respetarme"_ o _"Esta bien, mami Britt. Habla tú primero"_.

Quinn saludo a Kurt y le agradeció por los regalos para sus hijos, el chico alego que no era nada por lo cual agradecer, lo hacia por que le gustaba. Saludo a Josh y Ashley, a ésta ultima le dijo que en su baño tenia maquillaje para cubrir la marca en su cuello, que a pesar de haber dejado su cabello pelirrojo suelto, éste no llegaba a taparlo del todo. Con disimulo la pelirroja se dirigió al baño de la rubia.

**-Wow, Fabray. Cada día estas más hermosa-** alago Santana cuando la vio y Quinn supo que algo se venia detrás de todo eso. **-Pero no más que yo, que ademas de hermosa soy sexy, divertida y muuuy irresistible.** _**Soy una latina caliente-**_ termino diciendo en el español causando una mirada de desconcierto en el resto menos en Quinn que soltó una carcajada.

**-Conozco a alguien más _caliente_ que tú-** replico Quinn remarcando la palabra en español causando en asombro en Rachel que no sabia que su novia hablara español. **-Fueron muchas clases de español con el Sr. Schue-** le explico Quinn a su novia con una sonrisa tímida.

**-No te hagas la sorprendida, Berry. ¿Me vas a decir que mientras tienen sexo no te grita frases en español?-** bromeo Santana causando un sonrojo violento en Quinn y en Rachel. **-Eso me confirma que si. **

Quinn ignoro a Santana y se dirigió a su novia con una expresión de _"No le hagas caso, ignórala"_. Se acerco y la beso tiernamente causando una sonrisa tierna en Brody que no dejaba de míralas.

**-No me cansare de decirlo. Hacen una pareja hermosa-** les dijo Weston cuando las chicas se separaron y el chico las abrazo a las dos juntas. Las dos se lo agradecieron y después de un rato hablando con sus amigos, se dirigieron al comedor para cenar.

Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Quinn en la cabecera con Brody en frente de ella ocupando la otra cabecera de la mesa. Al lado de la rubia del lado derecho estaba Rachel y del lado izquierdo Beth. Al lado de la pequeña estaba Britt seguida de Santana y de Kurt. Del lado de enfrente, al lado de Rachel, estaban Ashley, Eleonor y Josh, respectivamente.

La comida paso amena y divertida, con alguna que otras indirectas y bromas por parte de Santana, sorprendentemente, acompañada de Josh haciendo a su hermana centro de la mayoría. Ashley con disimulo se cubrió su cuello para que no hicieran de ella otra de las posibles victimas. Rachel y Quinn se regalaban caricias de vez en cuando. La rubia alimentaba a su hija que tenia toda la boca sucia, lo mismo que Britt y Eleonor, que a pesar de estar una frente a la otra se robaban la comida de su plato. Kurt y Brody hablaban sobre los bailarines de NYADA.

**-Eleonor y yo comeremos el postre en la biblioteca-** le informo Quinn a Rachel cuando la cena termino y ésta se ofreció a servir el postre.

**-Y Santana también-** agrego la prima de Brody con timidez causando asombro en la morena, que no sabia de que iba todo eso, y ganándose una mirada de Rachel viendo como la chica se acercaba a ella y le murmuraba: **-Tengo que hablar algo personal con ellas, tia Rachel. No es nada sexual, lo juro. Bueno, no en el sentido de que le arrancare todo la ropa a tia Quinn...**

**-Habla por ti-** ironizo Santana ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rachel que en ese momento era abrazada por su novia que le susurraba en su oído:

**-Más tarde te contare todo. Ahora cambia esa cara, Rachel Berry**- pidió Quinn mirándola a los ojos y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su novia. **-Eres la única mujer que dejare que me vea desnuda y la cual amo con todo mi corazón.**

Después de eso Rachel dejo un suave beso en los labios de su novia y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba todo bien. Quinn guió a Eleonor y a Santana a la biblioteca. La morocha de ojos azules se puso a examinar los libros del lugar intentando eliminar los nervios que se apoderaron de su cuerpo sabiendo lo que venia después. Santana en cambio alternaba su mirada entre Quinn y su "hija".

**-¿Me dirán por qué o para que estamos aquí?-** cuestiono la latina después de varios minutos en los cuales nadie decía nada.

**-Hablaremos de sexo-** respondió Eleonor en un susurro y con las mejillas rojas, pero lo dijo tan bajo que Santana le pidió que repitiera de nuevo lo que dijo. **-Dije que hablaremos de sexo.**

**-Ahora asi se escuchó, deberías... Espera, ¿Dijiste que hablaremos de sexo?-** indago la latina con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro al tiempo que Eleo asentía aun con la miraba en el suelo. **-Mi tema preferido de conversación.**

**-Santana, esto es delicado. Eleonor necesita nuestra ayuda, asi que agradeciera que saques a relucir tu lado más maduro y adulto y nos ayudes-** repuso Quinn.

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Estas embarazada?-** le pregunto Santana a Eleonor llevándose las manos a su boca. **-Es imposible, la pelirroja no puede tener dedos mágicos.**

**-Santana, Eleonor y Ashley todavía... no...-** Quinn hacia señas para que la latina entendiera el punto.

**-Ashley y yo todavía no tuvimos sexo-** termino Eleonor por Quinn sintiendo como se le encendía las mejillas.

**-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Imposible! ¿Tú y ella...? Pero... ¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamo Santana acercándose a la chica de ojos azules que bajo la mirada sorpresiva, no solo de que sino que también de Eleonor, la latina abrazo a esta ultima. **-Oh, mi hija es virgen.**

**-¿Segura que eres Santana y no eres... no sé, el espíritu de Britt que se metió en tu cuerpo?-** pregunto Quinn con cautela al ver la actitud de su mejor amiga.

**-No soy virgen, San. Te recuerdo que tuve novio antes de todo esto-** susurro Eleonor aun en los brazos de Santana.

**-Entonces, ¿Cual es el problema?-** indago la latina separándose de la chica de ojos azules y mirando a Quinn.

**-Quiero que mi primera vez con una mujer, y más si es con Ashley, sea especial-** respondió Eleonor mirando fijamente a Santana. **-Hace tiempo venimos hablándolo a esto y, a pesar deque Ash se beso con otras chicas con ninguna llego a tener sexo, por lo tanto también seria su primera vez y yo quiero que se sienta cómoda, que lo recuerde como algo especial, por que yo lo recordare de igual manera. Además quiero pedirle que sea mi novia antes de... eso.**

**-Wow-** fue lo único que logro articular Santana mientras Quinn se acercaba a Eleonor y la abrazaba por los hombros guiándola hasta uno de los sillones que había en el lugar.

**-Y lo será, Eleo-** repuso Quinn mirando a la chica con una sonrisa. **-Tú solo tomate un poco de tiempo para elaborar la petición, pídeselo y veras como Ash te dice que si. Muere de amor por ti esa chica. Con respecto al sexo sera lo más especial que hagas. Es normal sentir miedo la primera vez. Yo te hablo desde mi experiencia-** agrego la rubia al tiempo que Santana se sentaba al lado de Eleonor. **-Cuando hice el amor con Rachel por primera vez estaba llena de miedos. Quería hacerlo lo más especial posible pero Rachel me dijo que no hacia falta velas o pétalos de rosas para hacerlo especial o romántico, lo que lo hacia especial era el hecho que seriamos ella y yo entregándonos completamente una a la otra y...**

**-La enana te dijo eso por que estaba más caliente que una estufa, Quinn-** interrumpió Santana ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Quinn y una risa cantarina por parte de Eleonor. **-Lo siento. Continua.**

**-No tengo mucho más para agregar la verdad-** replico Quinn de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción de Santana.** -Que hable la voz de la experiencia.**

**-Gracias, gracias. Gracias por considerarme una eminencia en la materia, Quinnie-** replico Santana sonriendo con superioridad pero después se puso seria mirando a Eleonor.** -Escucha, Eleonor, yo no seré tan cursi como lo fue aquí mi amiga presente-** señalo a Quinn que acentuó más su ceño fruncido. **-Lo mio con Britt empezó como un juego, algo para "experimentar", con decirte que cada vez que teníamos sexo no le decía nada dulce o cariñoso, es más, ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí el día que si lo hice, por que hasta entonces me estaba perdiendo de algo maravilloso-** Santana dejo de mirar a Eleonor a los ojos y perdió su vista en una de las paredes del lugar. **-Fue el día que hice el amor por primera vez con ella, ya había dejado de ser un juego para mi, sentía como sus manos quedaban allí donde tocaba, sentí la felicidad crecer en mi pecho cuando sentí los latidos de su corazón en mi mano y cuando la mire por primera vez a los ojos en el acto, ese día supe que ya no estaba teniendo sexo con ella, ese día estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez con una persona. Fue mirarla a los ojos, descubrir lagrimas de felicidad en ellos y sentir que ya no había vuelta atrás. Me había enamorado de Brittany como nunca lo había hecho antes.**

**-Menos mal que no te podrías cursi-** apunto Quinn con una sonrisa burlona en los labios devolviendo la broma anterior a Santana.

**-Cierra la boca, Fabray-** replico Santana avergonzada de haber sacado a relucir ese lado "suave" de su personalidad que solamente conocía Brittany. **-El punto es que no importa tanto los detalles, lo que importa es que serán tú y ella solamente. Tú haciéndola sentir la mujer más especial del mundo y ella haciéndote sentir de igual manera.**

**-En eso coincido con Santana. Es como cuando la vez por primera vez o como cuando te das cuenta de que algo esta cambiando en ti respecto a esa persona-** repuso Quinn y eso hizo recordar algo a Eleonor.

_*Flashback*_

_**-Prepárate y ponte más linda que de costumbre por que en diez minutos paso por ti. Solo dime que estas sola y que no estas con tus "mamás" ni con tus "tías". (A)-**_ decía el mensaje de texto proveniente del teléfono móvil de Ashley y recibido en el de Eleonor.

Automáticamente una sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de ésta y comenzó a saltar de una lado para el otro llamando la atención de sus amigos. Se detuvo un momento para responder el mensaje:

_**-Pasaras por mi? Que haremos? Es una sorpresa? No, no estoy sola. Estoy con mi mamá Santana, mi mami Britt, mi tío Kurt, mi tia Rachel y mi tia Quinn. (E)-**_ Fue la respuesta de Eleonor que hizo sonreír a Ashley con ternura.

_**-Si, es una sorpresa. Pero no te diré nada, ya veras de que se trata. Ahora date prisa que ya estoy llegando. Te espero abajo, Eleo. No quiero subir y encontrarme con tu "mamá San" y su pícaro y travieso interrogatorio. (A)**_

Eleonor voló hasta su habitación y, asombrosamente, se vistió, se peino y se maquillo todo en escasos quince minutos. Salio de su dormitorio saludando en su camino hacia la salida a Santana que la miro con una mirada escrutadora, a Britt que la despidió con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, Kurt que le dio el visto bueno a su vestimenta y a Rachel y Quinn que le desearon buena suerte.

Fuera del edificio la estaba esperando Ashley con su perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos que hizo que un temblor recorriera el cuerpo de Eleonor. Un temblor más para agregar a la lista de cosas que Ashley generaba en ella.

**-Estas-estas hermosa-** tartamudeo Eleonor mirando de arriba a abajo a Ashley al tiempo que una sonrisa tímida se instalaba en el rostro de ésta.

**-Tú también estas hermosa. Aunque eso es cosa de todos los días-** repuso la pelirroja en un susurro que Eleonor alcanzo a escuchar y que provoco el sonrojo en las mejillas de ésta.

Ash invito a Eleonor a subirse a su auto para poder emprender el viaje a lo que seria una tarde divertida y especial o es al menos lo que pretendía la pelirroja. Eleonor miraba todo el camino con los ojos brillosos de la emoción, más aun cuando a lo lejos vio un parque de diversiones.

**-¿Te gusta, Eleo?-** cuestiono Ashley cuando la imagen del parque se hizo más nítida. Eleonor no respondió sino que saco medio cuerpo por la ventanilla mirando todo con asombro.** -Espero que eso sea un si.**

Cuando Ashley estaciono y bajo de su automóvil jamas pensó que al abrirle la puerta de copiloto a Eleonor lo primero que recibiría seria un abrazo por parte de ésta. Algo que recibió gustosa y que no estaba dispuesta a romper inmediatamente.

**-Yo-yo... Lo siento. Debe ser por la emoción-** se disculpo Eleonor bajando la mirada cuando se separaron.

**-Ey, mírame-** pidió Ashley tomando a la chica de ojos azules de la barbilla insitandola a que la mire. Cuando su mirada se conecto con la de Eleonor eso fue su perdición. **-Si sé que me abrazaras asi cada vez que vengamos aquí, prometo traerte más de seguido.**

**-No necesitas traerme aquí para que te abrace. No lo hacia por que pensé que te molestarías-** confeso Eleo tomando el brazo que le ofrecía la pelirroja y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del parque.

**-Jamás me molestaría un abrazo tuyo-** respondió Ashley sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba incontrolablemente. **-Te doy permiso para que me abraces cada vez que tengas ganas. No hace falta que me pidas permiso o que me avises antes de hacerlo, ¿Esta bien?**

La respuesta de Eleonor fue el abrazo más tierno y sincero que pudo haberle ofrecido. Cuando se separaron sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

**-Tu corazón late muy rápido-** susurro Eleonor mirando a Ashley a los ojos y después desviando sus ojos azules a los labios de ésta.

**-El tuyo también-** replico Ashley quitando el cabello del rostro de Eleo con una mano. Ésta automáticamente cerro los ojos y fue ahí cuando comenzó a replantearse de que quizás la pelirroja no le era tan indiferente. **-Realmente eres hermosa, Eleonor. No sé como Erik...**

**-No hablemos de él. Hoy solo seamos tú y yo, ¿Si?-** pidió la prima de Brody separándose ligeramente de la pelirroja, de lo contrario hubiera seguido a su instinto y la habría besado allí mismo.

Después de ese momento casi incomodo y revelador ambas chicas compraron los boletos y se subieron a cada juego que encontraron disponible. Ashley creía que no podía enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba de Eleonor pero se equivocaba, más aun cuando la chica de ojos azules la miraba con esa mirada inocente y una sonrisa dulce y tierna en sus labios.

Eleonor por otro lado no podía dejar de mirar a la pelirroja sintiendo como miles de mariposas se instalaban en su estomago cada vez que la chica la miraba y le sonreía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ashley le gustaba... y le gustaba mucho.

_*Fin Flashback*_

**-Ese día sentí que ya no había retorno. Ashley llego para curar mis heridas, para quedarse y para no irse nunca más-** termino Eleonor su relato con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

**-Cursi, cursi, cursi-** canturreo Santana con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

**-Mira quien habla de cursi. La chica ruda que nos acaba de contar como fue que se enamoro de su novia-** replico Quinn ganándose un manotazo por parte de Santana. **-Auch, dolió eso, Santana. Estaba bromeando.**

**-Calladita te ves más bonita, Fabray-** sugirió la latina causando una risa en Eleonor. **-Escúchame, Eleonor... Cuando llegue el momento en el que tú y la pelirroja tengan sexo...**

**-Hagamos el amor-** aclaro Eleonor mirando a Santana seriamente.

**-Esta bien, lo siento-** se disculpo Santana rodando los ojos. **-Cuando tú y mi nuera tengan sex... Hagan el amor, sabrán lo que tienen que hacer. No hay un manual que te explique como hacerlo. Lo único que tienes en ese momento es a la persona que amas, una cama y tu corazón guiándote. Tú solo escucharlo y todo saldrá bien.**

**-¿Y el miedo? ¿Los nervios? ¿Qué hago con ellos?-** cuestiono Eleonor al tiempo que Quinn asintió en complicidad a lo ultimo que dijo Santana.

**-Les das una patada en el...-** empezó Santana pero Quinn le tapo la boca con la mano.

**-No te digo que desaparecerán por que eso es mentira-** le dijo Quinn a Eleonor aun cubriendo la boca de su amiga. **-Los nervios o el medio siempre están ahí, pero es tanto el amor o la sensación que produce estar haciendo el amor con la persona que quieres que simplemente haces a un lado todo temor o nerviosismo. Esa es la única forma de disfrutar y de hacer especial ese momento.**

**-Gracias. Confieso que estoy muerta de vergüenza pero aun asi me han ayudado. No podría hablarlo con mi verdadera madre a esto-** dejo caer Eleonor cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

**-¿A tu madre no le gustan los homosexuales?-** cuestiono Quinn con cautela.

**-No... quiero decir si. Mamá Clarisse siempre dice que el amor es el amor, que si dos personas se aman no importa si son del mismo sexo. Es más, fue la que más apoyo a mi primo cuando nos contó que era gay-** explico Eleonor. **-El tema es que me avergonzaría hablarlo con ella. Sé que me apoyara pero aun asi... me da vergüenza. Cuando le presente a Ashley quiero presentársela como mi novia.**

**-La determinación la sacaste de mi-** dictamino Santana sonriendo con orgullo. Iba a agregar algo más pero justo en ese entonces la cabeza de Rachel asomo por la puerta de la biblioteca con expresión seria.

**-El helado se enfría-** se lo único que dijo la morena yéndose de la misma forma que apareció.

**-¿El helado se enfría?-** repitió Quinn con desconcierto pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la metida de pata de Rachel. Obviamente los celos habían hecho su aparición nuevamente. **-Escucha, Eleo. Sé que esto es algo personal tuyo pero Rachel me ha...**

**-Puedes contárselo, pero no entres en detalles. Solo lo básico para que no este enojada contigo o se haga historias en la cabeza que nada tienen que ver-** repuso Eleonor con una sonrisa.

**-Ja, que dominada eres, Fabray-** se burlo Santana pero no pudo decir nada más por que por la puerta entraba Brittany con una seriedad poco común en ella.

**-¿Así que están teniendo sexo y no me invitan? Lord Tubbington me lo dijo-** dijo Britt con los brazos cruzados. **-Pensé que confiabas en mi, Santana Lopez.**

**-No, Britt, amor. Tu gato te mintió-** indico Santana levantándose y acercándose a su novia. **-No estábamos teniendo sexo. Míranos, estamos vestidas. Britt... baby... mírame por favor.**

**-¿Quien es ahora la dominada, Santana?-** ironizo Quinn levantándose de su asiento con Eleonor, saliendo de la biblioteca y dejando a la latina y Britt allí.

Cuando llego a la sala no se encontró a Rachel y Brody le indico que la morena estaba en el balcón. Quinn se dirigió hacia allí y se la encontró de espaldas a ella abrazándose a si misma. La rubia volvió sobre sus pasos, tomo su chaqueta y volvió hacia donde estaba su novia.

**-Wow... que considerado de mi novia el abrigarme-** bromeo Rachel sintiendo como Quinn la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro. **-¿Ya termino la reunión con Santana y Eleonor?**

**-Si, y confieso que fue todo un aprendizaje. Ya estoy imaginándome cuando tenga esa conversación con Beth-** Confeso Quinn con una expresión de miedo en su rostro que Rachel llego a apreciar gracias a que se giro para mirarla.

Quinn le contó de que se trato aquella reunión y Rachel paso de mirarla con asombro a mirarla con emoción cuando la rubia relato como se sintió la primera vez que hizo el amor con ella.

**-Te amo, Quinn. Juro que realmente lo hago-** aseguro la morena con lagrimas en los ojos y rodeando el cuello de la rubia con sus finos brazos.

**-Te creo por que yo también lo hago-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Quinn antes de besar a su novia con ternura y amor. Teniendo de testigo a las luces de la ciudad de un lado y del otro lado a sus amigos que las miraban con una sonrisa en los labios, incluida Santana.

- 0 -

Perdón por no actualizar antes. Los corte de luz se están convirtiendo en la parte más odiosa del invierno para mi.

Ahora vamos por parte.

Primero agradecer como siempre que tengan esto entre sus favoritas o que la sigan, después gracias a los que comentan y los que no pude responderle los review. Paso dejar la lista jajaja:

**Guest,** **cristina, cynthia, charlieDi, xiiOmii, Nana, Gab, Lexa, polux, youline, ViriGR, jose, rosemarie, mariet, andrea... **Gracias por comentar y perdón por no poder responderles. Wow... desde el capitulo 15 que no se los agradecía. Perdón por no haberlo hecho antes.

También agradezco a los clásicos de siempre y a los cuales si les respondo los reviews... para que no me odien jajajaj

La escena Pager esta dedicada a Allie8nah que me la pidió. Lo prometido es deuda espero que te haya gustado. También esta dedicado a quienes les gusto la pareja.

No tengo nada más para decir que Perdón por la tardanza y Gracias por estar ahí, del otro lado, leyendo lo que sale de mi trastornada cabecita rubia XD

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y si todo sale bien nos leeremos el lunes :)

Hasta entonces... Besos & Abrazos! :)


	40. Capitulo 40 - Cinco Meses

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 40 - Cinco Meses**

La mañana del martes Quinn despertó, como de costumbre, más temprano que Rachel pero esa vez se llevo una sorpresa al ver unos ojos marrones observándola con devoción. Quinn volvió a cerrar los ojos pero lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios justo antes de sentir los labios de Rachel en los de ella.

**-Creo que esta vez fui yo la que se despertó primero**- Susurro Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn mientras esta la abrazaba por la cintura pegando la espalda de la morena en la cama y se situaba cuidadosamente al costado de la chica.

**-Mientras no se te vuelva costumbre. Te recuerdo que eso es algo mio-** replico Quinn acomodando el cabello de su novia mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios.

Obvio que era algo de ella, algo privado e intimo. Rachel no sabia, o no era consciente, de todo lo que generaba en la rubia. El corazón de Quinn quemaba cada vez que la tenia en sus brazos, sus piernas temblaban con el solo roce de su piel y le entregaba todo en cada beso.

Verla dormir era algo de lo que Quinn no se cansaría nunca. Era en ese momento en los cuales la rubia entraba en un trance y se perdía un buen rato observando al amor de su vida. A veces, aprovechando que Rachel estaba perdida en su sueño, ella hablaba con los gemelos. Les decía lo mucho que ansiaba verlos, lo mucho que ya los amaba, le contaba cosas de Beth, de ella, de Rachel, hasta les cantaba en susurros, lo cual hacia que siempre terminara con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-Eres tan hermosa durmiendo que solo pude quedarme ahí... observándote-** dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos sintiendo como la nariz de Quinn rozaba su mejilla dejando besos en el camino.

**-Ahora entiendes por que lo hago cada mañana-** susurro Quinn mirando a su novia a los ojos justo antes de besarla. Después se separo de la morena y paso su pulgar por el labio de esta. **-Eres mi adicción, Rachel Berry.**

**-Y tú la mía, Quinn Fabray-** respondió Rachel empujando a Quinn sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella y mirándola con deseo.

**-Aunque me muero por hacer el amor contigo, no creo que sea posible ahora-** negó Quinn con una mueca disconformidad acariciando la espalda de Rachel mientras esta dejaba besos en su cuello. **-Amor, estoy un poco retrasada y debo ir a clases.**

**-Pero yo quería jugar un ratito-** murmuro Rachel formando un puchero con sus labios.

**-Jugaremos cuando regrese de las clases, ¿Si?-** cuestiono Quinn viendo como Rachel bajaba su mirada con tristeza.** -Amor, escucha...**

**-¿Es por que ya no te parezco atractiva?-** pregunto Rachel alejándose de Quinn con los ojos llorosos algo que lleno de tristeza a la rubia. **-O debe ser por que estoy gorda. Sabia que debía hacer ejercicio todos los días en lugar de...**

**-Detente ahí, Rachel Berry-** ordeno Quinn con seriedad tomando el rostro de Rachel para que la mirase. **-No estas gorda. Estas más hermosa que... ¡Dios! Eres hermosa a cada hora, ¿Qué digo hora? a cada minuto del día y yo me siento la mujer más suertuda del mundo solo por tenerte a mi lado a cada momento.**

**-Entonces, ¿Por que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-** pregunto la morena con dramatismo y lo único que hizo Quinn fue soltar una carcajada. **-No es gracioso, Fabray. Quiero hacer el amor contigo y tú no quieres hacerlo conmigo. No hay nada de gracioso en eso.**

**-Créeme que si lo hay-** replico Quinn haciéndole cosquillas a Rachel. **-¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? Lo gracioso es tú creyendo que no me pareces atractiva y yo luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no desnudarte en este preciso instante.**

**-Entonces, ¿Por que te resistes tanto?-** cuestiono Rachel con una ceja levantada rodeando el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos.

**-Por que si llego a ceder faltare a clases solo para quedarme contigo aqui. Solo tú, yo y esta cama-** respondió Quinn alejándose para tomar su teléfono móvil de su mesita de luz. Tecleo el speed dial y espero con el teléfono en su oreja. **-Hola, Ash... Escúchame, nece... Tu no eres Ashley-** dictamino Quinn con el ceño fruncido y después sonrió cuando descubrió quien le había contestado del otro lado del teléfono. **-¡Eleonor! ¿por que contestas el teléfono de Ashley? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué hace el teléfono de Ash en tu poder.**

**-Se lo olvido anoche-** respondió Eleonor con nerviosismo en la voz que Quinn llego a percibir. A lo lejos se escucho algo asi como _"¿Me pasas la toalla, Eleo?"_ que confirmo la sospecha de Quinn. **-Esta bien, durmió aqui anoche. No le digas nada a mamá San por que me invito a cenar y yo le dije que no por que tenia que estudiar aunque en realidad lo único que quería estar un tiempo con mi... con Ash.**

**-Acto fallido, acto fallido-** canturreo Quinn haciendo referencia a la auto corrección de Eleonor. **-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu mamá San. Pero sabes que esta mal mentirle. Dile la verdad o se enojara y...-** Quinn perdió el hilo de la "reprimenda" cuando sintió los labios de Rachel en su cuello. **-Escucha Eleonor después hablamos de esto ahora necesito que le digas a Ash que tome ella los apuntes de las clases que compartimos hoy por que yo no voy a ir a clases.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Q?-** pregunto Eleonor con preocupación.

**-Perfectamente-** respondió Quinn con la vos entrecortada por que Rachel estaba haciendo maravillas con sus labios. -Hablamos después, Eleo. Adiós.

Después de eso Rachel la miro a los ojos y Quinn no lo resistió más. Beso a la morena como si se le fuera el alma en eso dejándolas sin aire a ambas haciendo que se separasen para recuperar un poco de oxigeno. Quinn en ese intermedio miro a Rachel a los ojos y el brillo que desprendían estos le hizo recordar algo.

**-Felices cinco meses, mi amor-** susurro Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Los mejores cinco meses de mi vida. Cinco meses teniéndote a mi lado y deseando tenerte por mucho tiempo más. Cinco meses en los cuales me hiciste la mujer más feliz y... Creo que es mejor que me detenga ahora por que me quedare sin palabras que decir en la cena de esta noche que estas preparando para nosotras.**

**-¿Como te enteraste?-** cuestiono Rachel exasperada de que su sorpresa se viera arruinada. **-Se supone que era una sorpresa.**

**-Me lo dijeron Britt y Eleonor el sábado antes de irse**- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa. **-¿Te doy un concejo? Si planeas una sorpresa no le pidas ayuda a Britt o Eleonor por que eso las llena de emoción y no pueden guardárselo para ellas, tienen que compartirlo con todo el mundo.**

**-Pero yo no les pedí ayudas a ellas-** replico Rachel con resignación. **-Estaba hablando con Ashley cuando Britt apareció de la nada y se sentó con nosotras.**

**-No me contaste que tú y Ash hablaron ¿Se puede saber de qué?-** cuestiono Quinn con una pizca de celos que Rachel noto y eso le causo gracia.

**-No eres la única consejera sexual, cariño-** respondió Rachel sin entrar en detalles.

**-Hablando de sexo... Creo que tú y yo estábamos en algo-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Quiero empezar esto cinco meses juntas haciéndote el amor. Luego saldremos a pasear, iremos al cine, o a un parque de diversiones, o adonde quieras. Luego volveremos a casa, me haré la sorprendida por tu cena "sorpresa" y al terminar te haré el amor hasta el amanecer y mañana ire a Columbia sin dormir. Pero ahora... Primero lo primero.**

Rachel soltó un suspiro cuando Quinn le mordió ligeramente el cuello. La morena rodeo la cintura de su novia con sus piernas entregándose a lo que ya garantizaba convertirse en uno de sus mejores días de su vida al lado de Quinn.

_-Aunque al lado de ella todos son los mejores días de mi vida-_ agrego Rachel en su mente mientras Quinn la acariciaba llevándola a las nubes.

/-/

**-Ya, Rachel. Estas preciosa-** decía Quinn por enésima vez a su novia mientras esta se probaba todos y cada uno de los vestido de su armario alegando que ninguno le quedaba como ella quería. **-Es obvio que no te van a quedar como antes. Estas embarazada, amor.**

**-Quinn, mi vida... ¡Sal de la habitación!-** exclamo Rachel fulminando con la mirada a la rubia que lo único que hizo fue respirar profundo y hacer lo que su novia le pedía.

Llego a la sala y se recostó en el sillón esperando a que Rachel se le pasara el estado innecesario de histeria en el que había entrado. Estaba hermosa, cualquier cosa le quedaba bien, ¿Por que ponerse de ese modo?

_-Tú también eras asi, Fabray-_ le recordó la voz en su cabeza. _-Solo que no había nadie que quisiera aguantar tus berrinches. Bueno, más bien no había nadie alrededor tuyo que te preguntara como estabas siquiera._

_-¿Era necesario recordarme que a mi embarazo lo pase sola?-_ ironizo Quinn con amargura. _-Gracias, conciencia._

_-De nada, para eso estoy-_ respondió la voz en su cabeza dejándola perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en el sofá cuando se levanto decidida a decirle a Rachel que era hermosa, que cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba perfecto pero se quedo muda cuando la vio aparecer en la sala con una blusa de mangas cortas suelta al cuerpo, el pelo suelto colgando a los costados de su rostro y lo que volvió loca a Quinn fue ver que llevaba puesto un short de jean dejando al descubierto sus piernas, aquellas que se enredaban alrededor de su cintura cada noche y que la llevaban a la perdición.

Quinn avanzo hasta Rachel tomándola de la cintura y pegándola más a su cuerpo. La miro durante varios minutos intentando retener lo máximo posible la expresión y el brillo que tenia Rachel en su rostro en el momento.

**-Te amo-** fue lo único capaz de decir antes de besarla con ternura. **-Eres perfecta para mi.**

**-Tú eres la perfecta de la pareja-** replico Rachel con los ojos cerrados y los brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn. **-También te amo.**

Estuvieron besándose por un rato, allí en mitad de la sala de su hogar, siendo solamente ellas dos como lo fueron desde el principio. Solo ellas dos, ellas dos y sus besos, ellas dos en la compañía momentánea de los gemelos, ellas dos y su amor.

Después de ese rato de amor en su estado más puro, salieron de su departamento dispuestas a pasear por la ciudad en festejo de sus cinco meses juntas. Pasearon por Central Park, fueron al cine que estaba en el centro comercial donde trabaja Ashley. Fueron a la tienda de vídeos juegos donde Quinn se gasto casi cien dolares en fichas de un mismo juego por que no podía matar al monstruo que amenazaba a su personaje.

**-Míralo, es igual de pesado que Finn. Sin mencionar que son iguales físicamente-** había dicho la rubia con el ceño fruncido mientras su personaje caía al suelo bajo el lema de "Game Over". **-¿"Game over"? Game over tu mamá, juego apestoso. Esto es un robo, Rachel. Vamonos.**

**-No, yo quiero intentarlo-** explico Rachel riéndose de la actitud de su novia. Se alejo de la rubia y fue hasta el mostrador pidiéndole diez fichas más al vendedor. Sonrió con ternura cuando llego de nuevo al lado de Quinn y la rubia mostraba esa actitud infantil que tanto le gustaba. **-Aunque amo esa carita de nena caprichosa, creo que es mejor que vayas cambiándola por una sonrisa de orgullo cuando tu novia-** se señalo a si misma. **-haya pasado el nivel en donde a ti te asesina el primo no reconocido de Finn Hudson.**

**-No me gusta para nada tu actitud competitiva, Rachel Berry-** replico Quinn apoyándose en la maquina viendo como Rachel introducía la ficha para dar comienzo al juego.

**-Tú misma lo has dicho, amor. Soy Rachel Berry. Tengo siempre mi lado competitivo a flor de piel-** respondió la morena con seriedad y la miraba en la pantalla moviendo los controles. **-Luego quiero ir al juego de autos.**

**-De ninguna manera-** negó Quinn viendo como su novia fruncía el ceño por que a su personaje lo estaban atacando unos títeres maléficos. **-Después de que pierdas nos iremos a casa. No quiero que te vuelvas adictas a los vídeos juegos.**

Después de dos horas entre vídeos juegos, en el cual Rachel supero en niveles a Quinn en el juego del monstruo y los títeres asesinos y donde la rubia se desquito de su novia en el juego del auto móvil ganándole varias carreras, ambas salieron del centro comercial. Antes de irse jugaron piedra, papel o tijera para decidir cual de las dos elegía los vídeos juegos que se comprarían para jugar en la consola que Rachel compro por insistencia de Quinn alegando que quería mejorar en el estúpido juego en el que había perdido casi cien dolares.

**-¿Sabes a quien le** **gustaría esto? A Santana-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la consola y los juegos en su brazo derecho mientras Rachel iba tomada del izquierdo. **-Le diré que se compre una ella también y jugaremos competencia. Le pateare el trasero a esa latina. Definitivamente a Puck también le gustaría. Recuerdo cuando pasábamos horas jugando al Mario Bros. en su casa durante el embarazo de Beth-** contaba Quinn con emoción y alegría propia de una niña pequeña mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi. **-Mientras jugábamos estaba todo bien pero después empezaba con sus teorías de como Mario y Luigi cambiaron el mundo del vídeo juego y me daba ganas de ahorcarlo con el cable del mando.**

Durante el viaje Quinn siguió contando más de su experiencia con los vídeos juegos mientras que Rachel la escuchaba atentamente derritiéndose de ternura y amor con cada palabra de Quinn.

Llegaron a su departamento cerca de las siete de la tarde, Quinn lo primero que hizo, después de dejar un beso en los labios de Rachel, fue instalar la consola de vídeo juegos en la sala. Rachel dejo a la rubia en su burbuja y fue a su habitación a dejar las cosas que había comprado. Después volvió a la sala y fue rumbo a la cocina a preparar la cena que tenia pensada para festejar sus cinco meses al lado de Quinn.

La rubia aprovecho que su novia se perdió en la cocina, tomo su teléfono móvil y llamo a Santana.

**-¿Qué quieres, Fabray? Estaba durmiendo-** fue el gruñido de Santana, que parecía que volvió a dormirse después de eso.

**-Ni se te ocurra volver a dormirte, Lopez. Te necesito despierta-** ordeno Quinn en susurros. Tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja por que lo contrario el insulto de la latina la hubiese dejado sorda. **-Si yo también te quiero, Santana.**

**-¡Dios! Cada día eres más idiota. No sé si es por el amor o por que ya eras asi antes de eso-** replico Santana con la voz ronca.** -Habla de una maldita vez Barbie si no quieres que vaya hasta tu estúpido castillo y asesine a tu Ken versión de bolsillo y nariz grande.**

**-Rachel tiene una nariz preciosa, Santana-** defendió Quinn con el ceño fruncido. -**Da igual. ¿Me conseguiste lo que te pedí?**

**-¿Qué cosa me pediste? ¿El kamasutra lesbico? Te recuerdo que eres tú quien trabaja en una librería, sacalo de ahí y a mi déjame seguir durmiendo ¡Quiero seguir soñando con mi novia!-** exclamo Santana con exasperación.

**-No, Santana. No hablo de eso. Hablo de la guitarra que te pedí que me consiguieras-** replico Quinn en susurros para que Rachel no escuchase. **-¿La tienes o no la tienes?**

**-Esta en casa de Eleonor, pásala a buscar por ahí-** respondió Santana con bostezo incluido. **-O dile a ella que te la lleve.**

**-No puedo ir hasta lo de Eleonor, tengo cosas que hacer aqui y no puedo salir por que... por que... por que no puedo y listo-** termino balbuceando Quinn.

**-¿Qué me ocultas, Q?-** cuestiono Santana del otro lado y justo Quinn iba a responder apareció Rachel saliendo de la cocina diciendo:

**-Amor, cuando termines de instalar esa consola, ve a bañarte que la cena esta casi lista-** Rachel se acerco a Quinn y dejo un suave beso en su cuello. **-¿Con quien hablas?**

**-Con Santana-** respondió Quinn dejando un suave beso en las manos de Rachel y esta frunció el ceño por lo que Quinn tapo el teléfono y susurro: **-No la estaba invitando a jugar. La llame para preguntarle si me consiguió algo que le pedí.**

**-¿El kamasutra lesbico? ¡Por dios, Quinn! Trabajas en una librería. ¿Era necesario pedírselo a Santana?-** Cuestiono Rachel bajo la desconcertante mirada de Quinn.

**-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos con ese libro? No le pedí eso-** negó Quinn levantándose de su asiento. **-Le pedí algo que creo que tengo que ir a buscar hasta el departamento de Eleonor. Voy a llamarla primero para ver si esta, quizás salio con Ashley, últimamente andan juntas para todos lados.**

Justo cuando estaba por presionar el botón de llamada sonó el timbre del departamento y Rachel, tras dejar un beso en los labios de Quinn, fue a ver que quien se trataba.

**-¿Qué juegos compraste, Q?-** Fue el saludo de Santana entrando al lugar quitándose el saco que tenia puesto dejando al descubierto lo que parecía ser su pijama. **-Espero que hayas elegido uno de guerra o para matar zombies.**

**-Santana, ¿Qué haces aqui?-** pregunto Rachel respirando profundo para calmar el estado de molestia en el que estaba entrando.

**-Te recuerdo que viven a tres cuadras de mi departamento. Dijiste "consola" y vine para aqui. Jamas me niego a una noche a puro vídeos juegos-** respondió la latina encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando como Santana se sentaba en el sofá.

**-No, ahora lo trae Eleonor-** respondió la latina mirando los juegos que Quinn había comprado. **-¡Por dios, Q! ¿Es en serio? ¿Ben 10?-** indago Santana mostrandole el juego a Quinn que se encogió de hombros y murmuro algo asi como "A mi me gusta". **-Mínimo un Call Of Duty, un Resident Evil, hasta te diría que te acepto un Mario Bros. pero ¿Un Ben 10? De ninguna manera voy a jugar a eso, no, no.**

**-No jugaras a eso por que te iras, Santana-** replico Rachel apretando los puños.** -No te ofendas, te quiero pero hoy cumplimos cinco meses con Quinn y queremos festejarlo nosotras solas.**

**-Ya, ya. No quiero detalles de lo que harán por que eso hará que vomite otra vez aqui y eso estaría mal-** murmuro Santana para si misma mientras Quinn iba a abrir la puerta de su casa y Rachel miraba a la latina.

**-¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Cuando fue la primera vez que vomitaste aqui?-** Cuestiono Rachel viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Eleonor hacia acto de presencia en su casa entregándole una guitarra a Quinn.

_-Un momento... ¿Una guitarra? ¿Para que quiere Quinn una guitarra si no sabe tocar?-_ se cuestiono la morena mentalmente mientras escuchaba como Santana le contaba la primera vez que vomito allí.

**-Detente, ¿Tú vomitaste mi planta?-** interrogo Rachel mirando a Santana con el ceño fruncido mientras esta asintió sin darle importancia. **-Creí que había sido Lord Tubbington.**

El domingo anterior, después de la cena del sábado a la noche que compartieron con sus amigos, Rachel fue a regar la planta que Quinn había traído el día que le propuso vivir juntas. Esperaba encontrarse una planta vigorizante, energética, verde pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando la descubrió toda vomitada. Automáticamente pensó en Lord Tubbington, jamás pensó que había sido Santana.

**-Hola, tia Rachel-** saludo Eleonor acercándose a la morena para abrazarla después se alejo y fijo su mirada en la consola de vídeos juegos. **-Tenias razón, San. Ahora podemos pasarnos horas jugando.**

**-Pero hoy no-** intervino Rachel saliendo de su trance. **-Ahora tú y tu "mamá San" se irán por que quiero festejar con mi novia nuestros cinco meses juntas. Así que, las quiero a las dos, las quiero con todo mi corazón pero adiós.**

**-¿Podemos venir mañana a jugar, tia Rachel?-** Cuestiono Eleonor mientras era arrastrada por Rachel hasta la salida.

**-¿Pueden, amor?-** pregunto Quinn jugando con sus manos y bajando la mirada como un niño cuando le pide permiso a su mamá. **-Será después de que yo salga de trabajar y jugaremos dos horas nada más.**

**-Es cierto. Solo serán unas horas de descanso, Berry. No seas amargada-** repuso Santana colocándose su abrigo. **-Prometemos no hacer ruido pero ustedes deben prometer lo mismo. No puedo matar gente virtualmente si de fondo escucho gemidos, ¿Entiendes?**

**-Si, entiendo. Mañana podrán venir a jugar con Quinnie. Ahora largo-** ordeno Rachel recibiendo un abrazo y una sonrisa feliz por parte de Eleonor y una caricia en el hombro por parte de Santana.

Santana y Eleonor se fueron del departamento dejando a Rachel y a Quinn solas. La rubia se acerco a su novia y la tomo por la cintura.

**-Te ves muy sexy después de echar a las personas de nuestra casa-** susurro la rubia antes de besar los labios de su novia.

**-Después del beso que me acabas de dar tengo dos opciones: la primera, llamar a Santana y Eleonor para que regresen, luego echarlas de aqui para que vuelvas a besarme de la misma forma y la segunda, saltarnos la cena rica que preparé y llevarte directamente a la cama donde te comeré entera.**

**-Me gusta más la opción numero dos, pero eso sera el postre por que ahora hay una exquisita cena esperándome para festejar los cinco meses con mi hermosa y sexy novia-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios abrazando a la morena. **-Iré a ducharme, luego tú y yo compartiremos esa rica cena juntas. Te amo.**

**-Te amo más-** respondió Rachel con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como Quinn dejaba un suave beso en sus labios y después se alejaba de ella.

Después de una hora Quinn apareció de nuevo en la sala con un vestido blanco, hermoso, el pelo recogido en una trensa de costado y un ligero maquillaje por que sabia que a Rachel le gustaba más al natural.

A la morena se le callo la mandíbula al suelo de solo verla pero sonrió con ternura cuando descubrió un rubor en las mejillas de Quinn. La morena llevaba también un vestido blanco, el pelo suelto a los costados y un brillo especial en el ojo que dejaba al descubierto aun más su hermosura.

**-Estas hermosa-** sentenciaron al dos al mismo tiempo soltando una carcajada cuando se dieron cuenta de eso.

**-Perdón, estoy nerviosa-** confeso Rachel jugando con las manos.

**-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por que?-** cuestiono Quinn acercándose a su novia colocando su mano izquierda en la cintura de la morena y la otra acariciando su rostro.

**-Por que eres tú. Eres la gran Quinn Fabray y ahora eres mi novia. No sé... siempre me pareciste inalcanzable tanto como para lograr una amistad como para intentar un simple acercamiento-** explico Rachel con timidez. **-Ahora no solo soy tu amiga, también soy tu novia y tú eres lo más hermoso que tengo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace cinco meses atrás que que hoy tú estarías diciéndome "te amo" y yo correspondiendote seguramente no lo hubiera creído.**

**-Ey, mírame-** pidió Quinn siendo testigo de como las lagrimas se hacían presentes en los ojos de Rachel. **-Si a mi alguien me hubiera dicho que tenia que esperar cuatro años para encontrar al amor de mi vida le hubiera dicho a esa persona que esta loca, pero hoy, al verte y tenerte aqui frente a mi me doy cuenta de una sola cosa: La espera valió la pena-** termino diciendo la rubia besando a Rachel con todo el amor posible.

Se besaron por un buen rato y después se separaron portando sonrisas de felicidad en sus labios. Rachel le tapo los ojos a Quinn con un pañuelo y la guió hasta el comedor donde estaba la cena esperándolas.

Cuando la rubia se quito el vendaje de los ojos sintió como el pecho se le llenaba de emoción y felicidad. Frente a ella el comedor estaba perfectamente decorado, había pétalos de rosas en el suelo y en la mesa, dos velas perfectamente colocadas que desprendía una tenue luz que le daba un toque romántico. Dos platos perfectamente colocados y de fondo una cancion que Quinn reconoció como...

**-¿Take my breath away?-** le pregunto la rubia a su novia y esta asintió con timidez.

**-Es nuestra cancion. No podía faltar en esta noche especial-** respondió Rachel en voz baja cerrando los ojos al escuchar la voz de Quinn en la cancion. Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando sintió los brazos de su novia alrededor de su cuerpo cantándole en su oído. **-Te amo, Quinn.**

**-Yo te amo más, princesa-** replico la rubia mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

Se sentaron a la mesa para poder compartir la cena juntas. Hablaron de todo un poco compartiendo alguna que otra caricia o beso entre bocado y bocado. Rachel miraba con amor y devoción a Quinn sintiéndose la persona más feliz sobre el planeta.

**-Antes de que pasemos a otra cosa hay algo que quiero regalarte-** repuso Quinn una vez que terminaron de cenar y pasaron a la sala donde bailaron al compás de la música un buen rato.

La rubia se alejo de su novia y regreso con la guitarra que le había traído Eleonor. Rachel la miro con desconcierto pero no dijo nada. Quinn le indico que se sentara en el sofá y Ella se sentó en la mesa ratona del lugar, quedando frente a frente a la morena.

**-No te asombres. Hace tiempo que Eleo viene enseñándome a tocar la guitarra. Todavía no toco demasiado bien pero puedo decirte que algo sé. Por lo menos reconozco las cuerdas-** bromeo Quinn causando una risa en su novia. **-Rachel, sé que quizás caminar por Central Park o ir al centro comercial y terminar jugando a los vídeos juegos del lugar no era lo más apropiado para festejar nuestro cinco meses juntas pero quiero que sepas que la pase muy bien hoy y espero que esto si haga especial nuestro día.**

Antes de que Rachel abriera la boca, Quinn comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la cancion.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me,_

**_(Tu mano encaja en la mía como si estuviera hecha justo para mí)_**

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be and I'm joining up the dots_

**_(pero ten esto en cuenta, debía ser así y estoy uniendo los puntos)_**

_with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me._

**_(con las pecas de tus mejillas y todo toma sentido para mí.)_**

Rachel se emocionaba de solo escuchar la dulzura de Quinn en aquella cancion que estaba segura de haberla escuchado en la radio. La rubia cantaba con una sonrisa en los labios y su mirada se alternaba de vez en cuando entre la guitarra y Rachel que tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus manos para contemplar en primera fila a su novia cantando.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile _

**_(Sé que nunca te han gustado las arrugas junto a tus ojos cuando sonríes)_**

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

**_(nunca te han gustado tu barriga o tus muslos)_**

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly_

**_(los hoyuelos en tu espalda al final de tu columna pero yo los amaré constantemente)_**

_-O tu tatuaje de Ryan Seacrets-_ agrego Rachel en su mente recordando que ella también amaba los hoyuelos al final de la espalda de Quinn.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _

**_(No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca)_**

_But if I do, It's you, oh it's you, _

**_(pero si lo hago, es por ti, oh, es por ti)_**

_They add up to I'm in love with you, _

**_(Se suman, estoy enamorado de ti)_**

_And all these little things_

**_(y de todas estas pequeñas cosas)_**

Quinn miraba a su novia a los ojos viendo como estos se llenaban de lagrimas pero que no lograban obstaculizar que detrás de eso se pudiera ver el color marrón de estos, aquellos ojos marrones que lograban desarmarla de mil maneras posibles y no posibles también.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea,_

**_(No puedes irte a la cama sin una taza de té)_**

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep _

**_(y quizás esa sea la razón de que hables en sueños)_**

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

**_(y todas esas conversaciones son los secretos que guardo)_**

_Though it makes no sense to me _

**_(aunque no tienen sentido para mí)_**

**-O sea que ¿Tú eres la babosa y yo la que hablo en sueños?-** cuestiono Rachel sin poder contenerse causando una carcajada en Quinn que seguía tocando la guitarra.

**-Si, eso significa que ni en sueños dejas de hablar-** replico Quinn antes de seguir cantando.

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

**_(Sé que nunca te ha gustado el sonido grabado de tu voz)_**

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

**_(nunca quieres saber cuánto pesas)_**

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans _

**_(todavía tienes que apretarte en tus pantalones)_**

_But you're perfect to me_

**_(pero tú eres perfecta para mí)_**

**-Tú también eres perfecta para mi-** le susurro Rachel a Quinn acariciándole el rostro y esta sonrió con ternura.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _

**_(No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca)_**

_But if it's true, It's you, it's you_

**_(pero si es verdad, es por ti, es por ti)_**

_They add up to I'm in love with you_

**_(Se suman, estoy enamorado de ti)_**

_And all these little things._

**_(y de todas estas pequeñas cosas)_**

Rachel se acerco un poco más a Quinn mientras esta le daba una ojeada a su mano que tocaba las cuerdas para asegurarse de tocar bien las notas que Eleonor le había enseñado semanas atrás. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia su novia se la encontró a pocos centímetros de su rostro sintiendo como su corazón le pedía a gritos besarla allí mismo. Pero no puedo, quería que Rachel escuchara la siguiente estrofa.

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you _

**_(Nunca te querrás a ti misma la mitad de lo que te quiero yo)_**

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling_

**_(nunca te tratarás bien a ti misma cariño)_**

_But I want you to If I let you know I'm here for you_

**_(pero quiero que lo haga, si te hago saber que estoy aquí para ti)_**

_Maybe you'll love yourself Like I love you_

**_(quizás te quieras a ti misma como yo te quiero a ti)_**

Quinn iba a continuar con el final de la cancion pero Rachel le arrebato la guitarra de sus manos, la tomo de la nuca y la acerco a ella para besarla como deseaba hacerlo. La rubia no se resistió y poco a poco fue recostando la espalda de Rachel en el sofá. La morena comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en busca del cierre del vestido de su novia.

**-Aun no, amor-** interrumpió Quinn con la voz entrecortada. **-Aun falta un regalo más. Ahora vuelvo.**

La rubia se quito de encima de Rachel a regañadientes y se fue directo al cuarto que funcionaba como biblioteca. Rachel aprovecho para serenarse un poco y arreglarse mejor el cabello. Después de cinco minutos Quinn regreso ocultando detrás de sus espalda.

**-¿Que traes ahí?-** cuestiono Rachel indicando la espalda de la rubia que no respondió, solamente se acerco a donde estaba su novia y se sentó al lado de ella entregándole un paquete rectangular que Rachel agarro con sorpresa.

**-Quería que tengamos una prueba material para cuando los gemelos, o Beth, o nuestros próximos hijos nos pregunten sobre nuestra historia de amor o quieran que les contemos historia familiares-** susurro Quinn viendo como Rachel abría el paquete rápidamente dejando al descubierto lo que parecía ser la portada de un libro pero que no llegaba a ser eso sino algo más intimo.

Rachel paso los dedos por la tapa y dejo que sus dedos viajen a través de aquella portada aterciopelada. Cuando lo abrió se llevo una mano a la boca debido a la emoción. En la primera hoja había una fotografía de ella y Quinn con sus antiguos compañeros de New Directions bajo el lema: _"Aquí comienza el viaje. Ajustense los cinturones y bienvenidos"_

**-Nadie sabe el por qué me gusta la fotografía. Me gusta por que detrás de cada foto hay una historia, un sentimiento, por ejemplo ésta-** señalo la rubia al tiempo que aparecía la foto de Beth con Puck, aquella foto que ella tenia en su locker en el instituto. **-Míralos, son realmente hermosos juntos. Ella es el amor de mi vida y él es chico que me ha dado lo más hermoso que tengo. Míranos ahí-** indico la siguiente foto en la que aparecían ellas dos juntos con los demás del Club Glee con camisas azules y corbatas negras. **-Cantando "Somebody to love". Mercedes poniéndome la piel de gallina cantando esas notas que ella es capaz de entonar. Mírate ahí cantando "Get it right" llevándome al borde de las lagrimas.**

Rachel seguía pasando las paginas de aquel álbum de fotos en el cual había fotos de ella en el Club Glee, en los ensayos, alguna que otras en los salones de clases, en las competencias. Después había de los demás miembros del coro, algunas de Britt haciendo caras, otras de Santana. Quinn leyendo o durante el almuerzo, la rubia con el traje de las cheerios.

**-Esa es la historia que nos une a nuestros amigos y la que planeo contarles a nuestros hijos antes de irse a dormir-** Repuso Quinn sacando de la caja otro álbum y entregándose a Rachel. **-Y este es el que da comienzo a nuestra historia.**

Rachel abrió la tapa y sus ojos ya no pudieron retener más las lagrimas que se peleaban por salir. En la primera hoja había una fotografía de ella mirando a la cámara y Quinn mirándola a ella completamente enamorada. Como el anterior álbum este también tenia un lema escrito: _"Yo no sé a donde me lleve el destino o lo que me espera en el futuro. Solo sé que si los tengo al lado mio todo es mejor. Soy Quinn Fabray y esta es mi historia y mi familia con __Rachel Berry, mejor conocida como el amor de mi vida_"

En el interior del álbum había fotos de Quinn estando embarazada de Beth, otras de la niña cuando nació, las que le había dado Shelby a Quinn, las que ellas se habían sacado juntas siendo amigas, también las que se sacaron en el antiguo departamento de Quinn las tres juntas, fotografías que se sacaron en Lima. Llegando a mitad del álbum

Rachel sintió como la felicidad y la emoción aumentaba en su interior. Allí estaba la primera ecografia de los gemelos y debajo tenia escrito: _"Los futuros Berry Twins, mis hermosos gemelitos. Muero por tenerlos en mis brazos, mamá Quinn"_. Rachel no aguanto más y se lanzo sobre Quinn para besarla. Quería que la rubia supiera o reafirmara lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la enamoraba teniendo todos esos detalles para con ella.

**-Te amo, Quinn. Eres lo que más quiero y lo que deseo tener por el resto de mi vida. Te amo a ti, amo a nuestros hijos, los detalles que tienes para conmigo, lo mucho que me haces sentir protegida-** enumeraba Rachel rodeando a Quinn por el cuello. **-Amo hacer el amor contigo, amo tu aliento en las mañanas, amo tu reciente adicción a los vídeos juegos, amo ese lado infantil que florece de ti cuando estas con Beth. Cuando te miro a los ojos sé que no me arrepiento para nada de haber pasado estos cinco hermosos meses a tu lado en calidad de novia. Te amo, eres lo que más me haces feliz. No me cansare de decirlo, te amo Quinn Fabray.**

**-Tampoco quiero que te canses de decírmelo, Rachel Berry. Por que yo jamas me cansare de decirte que eres el amor de mi vida, que eres la persona que llego a mi vida robándome el corazón sin proponerselo, a quien admiro profundamente, quien me hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo solo como mirarme. Eso eres tú y asi será por el resto de mi vida. No me importa si algún día nos separamos. No, escúchame-** agrego cuando Rachel iba a protestar por esto ultimo. **-No tengo intenciones de separarme de ti jamas, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo pero si por obra o estupidez del destino un día tú y yo no estamos más juntas siempre seras especial para mi, seras mi primera novia, la primera mujer a la que le dije te amo, aparte de Beth y de mamá. No me importa cuantos vengan después de ti por que a la única que amare sera a ti, seras el amor de mi vida y a eso no lo va a cambiar nadie ni nada. Te amo, Rachel Berry. Te amo con todo mi corazón.**

Rachel volvió a besar a Quinn sintiendo como las lagrimas de amabas se mezclaban, sintiendo el corazón de Quinn pegado a su cuerpo latiendo incontrolablemente confirmandole que todo lo que le dijo la rubia era cierto. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Quinn temblaba bajo sus caricias. Se separo del beso con sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados pero los abrió para que mirar a Quinn directamente.

**-Por cierto, Fabray. Tú también eres el amor de mi vida-** sentencio Rachel mientras Quinn sonreír y volvía a besar a la morena que sonrió en el beso.


	41. Capitulo 41 - Te amo

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 41 - Te amo... Ahora Más Que Nunca**

Los siguientes dos meses para Quinn llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había aprobado sus exámenes de la universidad, su trabajo seguía igual de ameno y productivo, estaba con Rachel en su mejor momento de la relación. Hacia poco más de dos semanas que habían ido a su ultima consulta con el obstetra que les confirmo que los gemelos ya estaban listos y preparados para salir, solo les faltaba esperar.

Quinn desde ese entonces había estado el doble de atenta con Rachel. Tenia el bolso con las cosas necesarias para cuando el momento del parto llegase, casi no dormía de noche por si los gemelos decidían llegar en ese momento. Había hablado con Brody para que él también estuviera atento y le había pedido a Kurt que también alertara a Finn para que en el momento del parto el chico alto estuviese presente.

Rachel había hablado con su medico de cabecera para pedirle un permiso especial para que Hudson, Brody y Quinn entrasen con ella a la sala de parto. Le explico la situación al obstetra y éste accedió a concederle el permiso. Cuando se lo comunico a la rubia ésta quedo varios minutos petrificada y en silencio.

Una cosa era acompañarla en todo el embarazo y otra muy diferente era estar allí en el momento del parto, viendo como salían los gemelos del lugar que se había convertido en su hogar durante nueve meses. Estaba completamente segura que se desmayaría en ese momento pero por otro lado sabia que aquello era importante para Rachel y no pudo negarse.

Hasta el momento no había ningún indicio de que los gemelos quieran salir a ver la luz del día. Rachel le dicho a Quinn que se relajase, que cuando decidieran llegar, llegarían. Por esa razón la rubia ese sábado había invitado a sus amigos para pasar una tarde de relajación y diversión jugando a los vídeos juegos.

La rubia estaba sentada en el sofá de tres cuerpos con el mando del juego en la mano y Beth sentada en sus piernas, a su lado Santana con el mismo artefacto y el ceño fruncido, un poco más apartadas Britt con Eleonor y Ash jugando al poker que no parecía ser el poker común sino el poker Strip ya que cada vez que Quinn las miraba tenían menos ropa puesta.

Rachel estaba en uno de los sillones individuales leyendo un libro mientras le lanzaba miradas a Quinn de vez en cuando. Desde la mañana sentía molestias en su vientre, sentía como se lo ponía duro de vez en cuando pero no le dio demasiada importancia, no quería que Quinn entrara en el estado de histeria que había experimentado las ultimas semanas.

Pero ya no pudo seguir negando más aquello cuando sintió como algo su rompía en su bajo vientre y su ropa interior se humedecía. Con los ojos abiertos y en estado de shock dejo el libro que tenia en su mano y se sentó mejor en el sofá viendo como su novia golpeaba ligeramente a Santana por haber matado más zombies que ella. Quinn le lanzo una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio el rostro de Rachel.

**-¿Estas bien, amor?-** cuestiono Quinn con Beth en sus brazos mientras se acercaba a su novia.

**-Creo que ya vienen, Quinn-** susurro Rachel en una mezcla de terror y emoción en su voz.

**-Si, ya lo sé. Llame hace un rato a Kurt y dijo que pasaba por Brody a su departamento y venían para acá-** respondió Quinn con desconcierto mientras Beth miraba a Rachel atentamente y se bajaba de los brazos de su madre para acercarse a la morena.

**-No hablo de ellos, hablo de los gemelos-** informo Rachel sin cambiar el tono de su voz. **-Creo que ya vienen, Quinn.**

La rubia cayo hacia atrás a causa del impacto que le produjo aquella frase de su novia. Una cosa era ansiar tener a los gemelos en brazos, querer verlos y decirles lo mucho que los amaba, pero una muy distinta era saber que estaba a pocas horas de hacer ese sueño realidad.

**-Quinnie, te toca-** indico Santana enseñándole el mando de juegos a Quinn pero ésta no reaccionaba. **-Ey, Fabray ¿Qué te pasa estas pálida?**

**-Pasa que los gemelos están en camino, Santana. Ya vienen-** Respondió Quinn con voz potente pero sin salir de su estado de shock.

**-Entonces si los gemelos están viniendo debemos vestirnos-** intervino Ashley que la parecer era la única que tenia un poco de cordura en aquella situación.

**-Debería llamar a Brody y decirle lo que esta pasando-** repuso Eleonor con seriedad poco propia de ella mientras se colocaba las prendas que se había quitado mientras jugaban al Strip poker con Britt y Ashley.** -¿Creen que los gemelos tarden en llegar? ¡Por dios! Rachel, vas a parir a los gemelos-** termino diciendo la chica de ojos azules con emoción.

**-No seas tonta, Eleonor. Rachel no va a parir a los gemelos, no es un animal. Es un ser humano-** replico Brittany con inocencia causando una mirada de asombro en todas la presente de la sala.** -A los Berry Twins los trae la cigüeña. Lo más indicado seria esperarlos en la terraza del hospital. **

**-Britt tiene toda la razón debemos ir al hospital y...-** Sea lo que sea que iba a decir Santana se vio interrumpido cuando Rachel soltó un grito desgarrador tomándose el vientre. **-¡Oh, por dios! Esto se complica... Fabray, reacciona-** pidió Santana pegandole una bofetada a Quinn.

**-¿Por qué me pegas Santana?-** cuestiono Quinn en molestia después de devolverle la bofetada a la latina pero la respuesta de esta fue otra bofetada, esta vez, en la otra mejilla. Bofetada que Quinn devolvió y que provoco una serie de manotazos por parte de ambas amigas.

**-¡BASTA LAS DOS!-** Grito Rachel creando un silencio automático. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Beth abiertos de par en par. **-Lo siento, bebé. No es... Aahhh-** una nueva punzada en su vientre. **-No es contigo. Es con tu... ¡Jesús, que paren estas malditas punzadas!... Es con tu mamá Quinn y tu tia Santana. ¡QUINN!, ¿Donde estas metida, rubia?**

**-Aquí estoy, amor-** respondió Quinn intentando recuperar la compostura tomando la mano que le ofrecía su novia. **-Estoy aquí, tranquila. Santana, llama a Kurt y que éste avise a Finn, que venga en el primer vuelo que salga de Lima hacia aquí-** ordeno la rubia sintiendo como Rachel apretaba fuerte su mano. **-Amor, despacio con mi mano que duele.**

**-¿Te duele tu mano? A mi me duelen otras cosas y no me estoy quejando, Quinn Fabray-** replico Rachel sintiendo otra contracción.

**-Eleonor, tú llama a Brody y que vaya directo para el hospital-** continuo la rubia que poco a poco iba recuperando la cordura. **-Ash, en el dormitorio de los gemelos están los bolsos. Ve a buscarlos, por favor. **

Britt se encargo de ordenar la sala y de apagar la consola de juegos que seguía encendida mientras Santana hacia lo que Quinn le pidió y las otras dos chicas hacían lo mismo.

**-Ok, el momento llego-** dictamino Quinn con un hilo de voz viendo como Beth alternaba su mirada entre su madre y la morena. **-Escucha, Rachel. Relájate por que los gemelos absorberán tus nervios y eso no esta bien. Beth, prepárate por que tus hermanos están a punto de llegar.**

**-Eleonor, necesito tu auto-** grito Santana mientras Quinn alzaba a Beth en brazos y ayudaba a la morena a ponerse de pie. Pero era tan difícil hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo que Santana socorrió a la rubia. **-Beth, ven con la tia Tana. Britt, amor tú ve a la habitación de los gemelos y diles a esas dos conejas que dejen de besarse, que Eleonor te dé las llaves del auto y regresa aquí, ¿Entendido?**

**-Fuerte y claro-** respondió Britt adoptando una pose militar que hizo sonreír a su novia. Por suerte Beth se quedo con ella mientras Quinn ayudaba a la morena a salir del departamento:

**-Bueno, Beth. Parece que tú y yo seremos las únicas con cerebro y cordura suficiente para manejar esta situación-** le susurro la latina a la bebe que la miro atentamente **-¡Britt, las llaves!**

Mientras tanto en el ascensor del edificio Quinn intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar a Rachel y que a su vez ésta aflojara un poco el agarre de su mano.

**-Ahhh... ¡Te odio, Brody Weston! ¡Y a ti también, Finn Hudson!-** gritaba la morena mientras bajaban rumbo al estacionamiento del edificio sufriendo una nueva contracción. **-No, mentira. Me odio a misma... y a ti también te odio, Quinn Fabray. Por ser tan... aahhhh, ¡Dios!... Por ser tan perfecta.**

**-Tranquila, Rachel. Ya falta poco. Respira-** indico Quinn inhalando y exhalando como lo había hecho ella el día que dio a luz a Beth. **-Debes tranquilizarte, amor. Yo estoy contigo y te amo con todo mi corazón.**

Salieron del estacionamiento y fueron en busca del auto de Eleonor. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que no tenían las llaves para encenderlo. Rachel estaba a punto de lanzar una catarata de insultos cuando llego Santana con Beth en brazos completamente agitada. La latina lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle las llaves del auto a Quinn ya que le costaba respirar mientras que Beth aplaudía como si aquella carrera por las escaleras protagonizada por Santana le hubiese parecido divertida.

Quinn tomo la llave y metió a la morena en el asiento trasero dejandole un suave beso en los labios al tiempo que le susurraba un "te amo". Después se fue de ahí y se acerco a la latina que tenia las mejillas enrojecidas.

**-Perdón por golpearte-** murmuro Quinn pero como Rachel volvió a gritar acelero un poco su discurso.** -Nos vemos en unos minutos en el hospital. Santana... cuida a mi hija, por favor.**

**-Con mi propia vida la cuidare-** replico la latina mirando seriamente a Quinn. **-Despídete de mamá, Beth. No queremos que mami Rachel llame a la comunidad de enanos a la que pertenece para que nos golpeen si ella no llega a tiempo al hospital ¿o si?**

**-Adiós, mi amor. No olvides que te amo. Nos vemos en un ratito-** se despidió Quinn de su hija dejando un suave beso en la cabecita de Beth que miraba como su mamá se alejaba de ella, fue en ese entonces que los ojos verdes de la pequeña se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar. Quinn volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo a la latina de la mano metiendola en el asiento de copiloto.** -Lo siento, Santana, pero no me puedo ir tranquila al hospital sabiendo que mi hija se queda llorando.**

Santana rodó los ojos sentándose con Beth en el asiento que le ofreció Quinn mientras esta se sentaba en el asiento de piloto dispuesta a salir rumbo al hospital. Durante el camino la latina llamo a Britt y le indico lo que tenia que hacer, aunque en realidad se lo indico a Ashley que parecía ser de las tres la más centrada por que Britt y Eleonor estaban discutiendo por cual de las dos gano el Strip poker. Rachel seguía gritando cosas como que odiaba sus ex novios, que el dolor que sentía era peor que quedarse sin voz y soltó una catarata de insultos que hizo que Quinn y Santana intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

Llegando al hospital, en la entrada se encontraron con Brody que parecía estar un poco pálido pero consciente de la situación.

**-¡Rachel! Déjame que te ayude-** pidió el chico abriendo la puerta trasera del auto ayudando a salir a la morena.

**-No me toques, Brody Weston. Por tu... aahhh, ¡Jesús!... Por tu culpa estoy asi. Aléjate-** replico Rachel apretando los dientes pero una nueva contracción se hizo presente y agarro con todas sus fuerzas la mano que Brody le ofrecía.** -No, mentira. Quédate aquí conmigo, Brody.**

**-Weston, siéntala aquí-** indico Santana saliendo del hospital con una silla de ruedas. Automáticamente todas las miradas se centraron en ella incluida Beth. **-¿Qué? No me miren asi, se la pedí prestado a una enfermera-** pero Quinn levanto una ceja y la latina confeso: **-Esta bien, se la quite a un anciano pero se la devolveré, lo prometo.**

**-Eso esta mal, Santana-** le recrimino Rachel sentándose en la silla de ruedas mientras Quinn, con Beth en brazos, se acercaba a la morena para dejar un suave beso en su cabeza.

Santana rodó los ojos y volvió a cargar a Beth en brazos mientras un taxi paraba cerca de allí, dejando al descubierto la llegada de Kurt.

**-Rachel, Rachel... ¿Como te sientes? ¿Duele mucho? ¿Como sabes que ya están viniendo?-** cuestiono el chico con velocidad mientras Quinn empujaba la silla de ruedas entrando al hospital.

**-Esto no es una maldita entrevista, Porcelana-** respondió Santana en lugar de Rachel ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hummel.

Llegaron a la recepción del hospital y Quinn se acerco para hablar con la recepcionista mientras Rachel volvía a sujetar la mano de su novia y se la apretaba con fuerza.

**-Mi novia esta a punto de dar a luz. Necesito que llame al doctor Jenderson-** le dijo Quinn a la recepcionista que la miro con ternura por la actitud de la rubia. Rachel vio esa acción y entorno los ojos, estaba a punto de decir algo pero la voz de la recepcionista la interrumpió:

**-Están de suerte. El doctor Jenderson esta en el establecimiento. Siganme, por favor.**

Esta vez fue Brody quien empujo la silla de ruedas mientras que Quinn iba al lado de la morena pidiendo internamente que Rachel aflojara un poco el agarre en su mano.

**-Pasen por aquí-** indico la recepcionista abriendo la puerta de una habitación. **-Iré a llamar al doctor Jenderson, mientras tanto enviare a una enfermera para que la prepare para el parto, señora...**

**-Berry-** aclaro Quinn sacando a Rachel de la silla y cargándola para recostarla en la camilla del lugar. No pudo evitar una mueca de dolor cuando la morena le clavo las uñas en la espalda cuando una contracción se hizo presente nuevamente.

La recepcionista se fue dejando a la morena con su familia. Santana se sentó en uno de los asientos del lugar jugueteando con Beth para distraerla, Brody parecía que aun estaba en estado de shock pero Kurt se encargo de sacarlo de ese estado zarandeándolo fuertemente por los hombros. Quinn se sentó al lado de la morena y se dedico a hacerla sentir segura y tranquila.

Los gemelos ya estaban viniendo, los nueve meses de espera ya se habían acabado y ahora estaba a algunas horas de poder disfrutar de esos niños fuera del vientre de su novia. A unas horas de completar su familia con Rachel y de sentirse completa y feliz, más de lo que ya se sentía.

**-Duele, Quinn. No me dijiste que doliera tanto-** le recrimino Rachel en voz baja sujetando la mano de su novia.

Quinn sonrió al recordar las conversaciones que había mantenido con la morena respecto a eso. Siempre hablaba desde su lado de la experiencia y trataba de convencerla de que, a pesar de que doliera como los mil demonios, la sensación de felicidad que tenias después de eso era inexplicable, tan grande que no cabe en tu cuerpo.

**-Amor, escúchame. Debes relajarte, por que los bebes absorberán tu nerviosismo y los pondrás nerviosos a ellos-** explicaba Quinn quitando el cabello del rostro de Rachel con extrema dulzura haciendo estremecer a la morena. **-Todo saldrá bien. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que...**

**-...que duele pero que vale la pena. Que la felicidad que sientes al tener a tu hijo en brazos es tan grande que no cabe en ti misma-** Completo Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios sintiendo como una paz se apoderaba de su cuerpo. **-Te amo, Quinn.**

**-También te amo... sobretodo ahora que estas a un paso de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Más de lo que ya soy a tu lado-** indico Quinn antes de besar los labios de Rachel sintiéndolos incluso un poco más dulce que de costumbre.

**-Míralas-** susurro Rachel señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Santana con Beth en brazos durmiéndose a poco a poco. La morena cerro los ojos cuando una nueva contracción llego. **-Le queda bien un bebé en brazos a la latina. Si no supiera que es Beth creería que es una mini Brittany.**

**-Santana es la mejor amiga que he tenido. Si, nos golpeamos, discutimos...-** empezó Quinn mirando hacia la latina.

**-Tuvieron sexo-** recordó Rachel apretando la mano de la rubia y cerrando los ojos.

**-Cierto, también eso. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no importa lo que pase entre nosotras, yo sé que cada vez que la necesite ella va a estar ahí, a mi lado-** termino diciendo Quinn con los ojos brillosos mirando la escena que presentaba la latina con Beth ya dormida. **-Tienes razón, le queda bien un bebé en brazos. Es muy ruda por fuera pero por dentro es la persona más sensible que he conocido. Por esa razón te pido que te tranquilices, no queremos que Santana crea que es una mala idea ser madre y no quiera tener hijos en el futuro, ¿o si?**

Rachel rió por la broma de su novia, agradeciendo internamente el hecho de tener a Quinn a su lado por que de esa forma lograba tranquilizarse. Los dolores no cesaban pero al menos tenia a la rubia a su lado haciéndola reír y logrando que olvidase momentáneamente de las contracciones que se estaban presentando con más regularidades.

Brody se acerco a la morena y simplemente le sonrió. No había nada para decir por que Rachel sabia lo que esa sonrisa significaba. Estaban a un paso de ver a los gemelos en vivo y en directo y la felicidad ya empezaba a hacerse presente en cada uno de esa disparatada familia y Brody no era ajeno a eso. Como había dicho el chico una vez, no importaba si los gemelos eran sus hijos biológicos o no, él haría lo que sea para demostrar que era digno de ser aceptado en esa familia.

El doctor Jenderson llego a la habitación acompañado de dos enfermeras y les pidió a los demás que por favor esperaran fuera de la habitación mientras él se encargaba de revisar a la morena. Quinn y el resto salieron de la habitación haciendo lo que el doctor les pidió.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala de espera la rubia tomo a Beth de los brazos de Santana y la acurruco en su pecho. Necesitaba tener a su hija cerca, haciéndola sentir feliz, haciéndola emocionar viendo como la pequeña dormía en su pecho, ajena a lo que estaba por suceder.

**-¿Estas bien, Quinn?-** cuestiono Kurt sentándose al lado de la rubia mientras que a lo lejos veía como llegaban Britt, Eleonor y Ashley con los bolsos de los gemelos. **-¿Estas nerviosa?**

**-Mentiría si dijera que no, por que si lo estoy-** susurro Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Ya van a llegar, Kurt. Nueve meses esperándolos y por fin llegó el día. ¿Llamaste a Finn?**

**-Si, dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo hacia aquí después de pasar por la casa de los padres de Rachel-** informo Kurt acariciando el brazos de la rubia. Quinn abrió los ojos al recordar el ultimo viaje a Lima en que le prometió a su madre que le avisaría cuando Rachel fuera a tener a los gemelos. **-No te preocupes, le pedí a Finn que le avisara a tu madre también.**

**-Gracias, Kurt. Eres un amigo excelente y seras un buen tío para los gemelos-** Sentencio Quinn tomando la mano del chico.

**-Y para esta hermosura también-** agrego Kurt mirando a Beth que se retorcía en el pecho de su madre buscando el lugar indicado para dormir correctamente.

Justo en ese momento salio el doctor de la habitación de Rachel con la morena lista para asistir a la sala de parto. Una de las enfermeras empujaba la silla de ruedas mientras Quinn se levantaba de su asiento e iba al encuentro con su novia.

**-Quinn, acompáñame. Quiero que estés a mi lado, por favor-** rogó Rachel sujetando la mano de su novia.

**-Así lo haré, amor. Ahora deja que te lleven a la sala de parto. Cuando menos te lo esperes estaré ahí contigo-** dijo Quinn con determinación. **-Te amo, Rachel.**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor-** replico Rachel dejando que la enfermera se la llavera a donde se llevaría a cabo la llegada de los gemelos.

**-Por favor, les pido a Quinn Fabray, Brody Weston y Finn Hudson que si están presente se dirijan con la enfermera Smith-** el medico señalo a la joven que estaba detrás de él.** -Ella se encargara de prepararlos para que puedan asistir a la sala de parto. Son todos mayores de edad, ¿Cierto?-** Quinn y Brody asintieron y el doctor continuo hablando: **-Perfecto. Los dejo con ella, yo ire a preparar todo. Hasta luego.**

**-¿Están presentes las tres personas que nombro el doctor Jenderson?-** cuestiono la enfermera mirando de soslayo a Brody.

**-Solamente estamos nosotros dos, falta Finn Hudson pero esta por llegar-** informo Quinn entregándole Beth a Santana y regresando al lado de la enfermera que parecía no poder quitar los ojos de encima de Brody. **-¿Habrá algún problema para que entre a la sala de parto si llega tarde?**

**-No te preocupes, hablare con la recepcionista y le diré que cuando llegue el señor Hudson lo haga pasar directamente a sala de parto-** repuso la enfermera sacando su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. **-Debo llevarlos a que se preparen para el parto, si me acompañan por aquí, por favor.**

Quinn se acerco a su hija nuevamente y le dejo un beso en su cabellera rubia susurrando un _"te amo, princesa"_.

**-Todo saldrá bien, Fabray-** indico Santana regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Quinn que se la respondió de igual manera. **-Los gemelos nacerán rápido, luego tú y yo volveremos a tu casa a terminar nuestra batalla contra los zombies. No te olvides que yo iba 223 muertes a mi favor y tú 114.**

**-Vete al diablo, Santana-** replico Quinn sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. **-Cuida a mi hija mientras yo voy a conocer a mis otros hijos.**

**-Ya te dije que la cuidare con mi vida. Ahora vete con la enfermera si no quieres que la morena venga hasta aquí a buscarte con uno de los gemelos colgando entre sus piernas por que no llegaste a tiempo a la sala de parto-** bromeo Santana ganándose un manotazo suave en el hombro por parte de Quinn. La latina iba a devolver el manotazo cuando recibió el abrazo más sentido por parte de la rubia al tiempo que le susurraba un _"Te quiero, San"_ en su oído. **-También te quiero, Q. Ahora vete.**

Quinn se despidió del resto también abrazándolos y luego siguió a Brody y a la enfermera. Llegaron a una habitación y la enfermera les entrego la ropa que debían colocarse y les indico que se le lavaran bien las manos. Cuando ya estuvieron listos la joven, que seguramente no pasaba de los veinticinco años, se los llevo a la sala de parto y fue en ese entonces que los nervios aumentaron en el cuerpo de Quinn. Se acercaba el momento por el que estuvo esperando nueve meses, sentía como le temblaba, no solo las piernas sino también, todo el cuerpo.

Entro a la sala y corrió, literalmente, hasta la camilla donde estaba Rachel recostada con las piernas colocadas en cada extremo de la cama dejándolas abiertas. Apenas estuvo al lado de su novia lo único que hizo fue besarla con todo el amor posible causando ternura en las personas que estaban allí, mayormente en las mujeres.

**-Pensé que no ibas a venir-** susurro la morena juntando su frente con la de Quinn que sonrió con los ojos cerrados. **-Te necesitaba conmigo. Dime que todo va a estar bien, Quinn.**

**-Todo va a salir perfecto, mi amor. Ya lo veras cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos en brazos. Te amo, Rachel. Te amo tanto-** murmuro Quinn acariciando el rostro de la morena al tiempo que Brody también se acercaba a ellas y tomaba la mano de la morena regalando la mejor sonrisa reflejando la felicidad que ya empezaba a sentir en su interior.

**-¿Donde esta Finn?-** Cuestiono la morena sujetando la mano de Quinn y la de Brody presionándola con fuerzas causando una mueca de dolor en ambos chicos. **-¡Dios! duelen mucho las punzadas.**

**-Finn esta viniendo hacia aquí. Kurt dijo que antes pasaría por la casa de tus padres para avisarles que ya estabas por dar a luz, de paso le avisaría a mi madre también-** informo Quinn a la morena viendo como el doctor se hacia presente en la sala.

**-Bueno, veo que ya estamos todos aquí, ¿como se siente la futura madre?-** cuestiono el doctor colocándose los guantes de látex mirando a Rachel con un sonrisa.

**-Duele como los mil demonios-** respondió la morena inclinándose hacia adelante como si eso fuera a aliviar la nueva punzada de dolor.

**-Perfecto, eso confirma que ya estamos listo. En la próxima contracción puja fuerte. Comenzaremos con el trabajo de parto, ¿Si Rachel?-** indico el Doctor Jenderson. **-Pero necesito que te relajes para que no haya complicaciones. Respira profundo y todo saldrá bien. **

Las contracciones se volvieron más frecuentes y Rachel en cada una de ella apretaba con más fuerzas la mano, tanto la de Quinn como la de Brody.

**-Te odio, Weston-** grito Rachel sintiendo una nueva punzada. **-Esto es culpa de Finn, ¿Donde... ?Ahh, ¡Que pare ya este dolor!... ¿Donde estas Finnepto?**

Quinn a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar a reír al escuchar a su novia llamar a si a Finn. Sentía como el dolor de Rachel se hacia suyo propio, pero no por el hecho de que la morena no aflojaba el agarre de su mano, de hecho ya se había olvidado del dolor en su mano, el entumecimiento y la falta de circulación le había ayudado con eso, sino que lo hacia suyo por que ella había estado en esa misma situación tres años antes cuando dio a luz a Beth. Ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a su madre a su lado como en aquel momento, necesitaba que le acariciara la cabeza y que le dijera que faltaba poco para terminar con todo eso, pero allí no estaba Judy, allí estaba ella sola acompañando a su novia, acompañando al amor de su vida en el momento que marcaría un antes y un después para ambas. Por eso mismo la rubia se dedico a susurrarle palabras amorosas, a acariciarle el cabello a la morena, a decirle lo mucho que la amaba cada dos segundos causando el asombro y la ternura en las enfermeras que estaban con ellas en la sala de parto.

**-Dejen de mirar a mi novia como si fueran a comérsela por que juro que las cortare a todas con el bisturí, mangas de babosas-** amenazo Rachel cuando una de las enfermeras esbozo una sonrisa tierna al ver a Quinn dejando un beso en la cabeza de su novia.

**-Un poco más, Rachel. Ya puedo ver la cabecita-** informo el doctor después de más o menos dos horas de insultos, gritos, contracciones, dolores, agarradas de pelo que Quinn que tuvo que soportar por parte de su novia. La rubia pensó que el hecho de haberse cortado el pelo semanas antes la ayudaría en ese sentido pero al parecer se equivoco, por que Rachel aun podía tirar con fuerzas sus cabellos cortados a la altura de su nuca cada vez que el dolor se hacia presente en ella.

Brody parecía estar ajeno a todo aquello aunque sentía por dentro la felicidad de saber que estaba a algunos minutos o quizás horas de conocer a sus posibles hijos. Los gemelos Berry ya estaban llegando, es más uno ya estaba mostrando su cabeza.

**-Quinn, ¿Me amas?-** cuestiono Rachel mientras respiraba profundamente para recibir la próxima contracción.

**-Con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón y para siempre. Te amo, Rachel-** respondió Quinn besando a su novia después sintió como la morena mordía su labio inferior cuando el dolor punzante llego haciéndolo sangrar.

_-Recordatorio: No besar a Rachel cuando esta dando a luz-_ anoto Quinn en su mente saboreando su propia sangre en su boca.

**-No volveré a pasar por esto otra vez. Tú seras la próxima en tener nuestros hijos del futuro, Fabray-** sentencio la morena mientras el doctor le informaba que ya había logrado sacar la cabeza completa de uno de los gemelos. **-No te olvides que quiero cinco hijos.**

**-¿Cinco hijos?-** cuestionaron las enfermeras al mismo tiempo completamente divertidas por la situación.

Media hora después, donde hubo más insultos, gritos, agarradas de pelo el doctor le pasaba uno de los gemelos a la enfermera que estaba más cerca.

Quinn apenas vio al niño quiso acercarse a verlo pero el agarre de Rachel en su mano no se lo permitió. Aun asi no pudo evitar sentir como las lagrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos y la felicidad inundaba su cuerpo, si eso era posible aun más. Uno de sus hijos ya estaba fuera del vientre de su novia, ajeno a la felicidad y la emoción que inundaba a Quinn que lo único que hizo fue besar a Rachel permitiendo que las lagrimas de ambas se mezclaran.

Rachel vio como el doctor Jenderson saco al primer gemelo y sintió que volvía a nacer. Se sintió orgullosa de si misma, aquello no era como cuando ganaba una competencia de canto, aquello era aun mejor, acaba de dar a luz a un niño precioso que, a pesar de la sangre que cubría su cabeza, se podía ver su cabello castaño oscuro, igual al de ella. Un niño que llego para llenarla de felicidad, para poner su mundo patas para arriba y que no solo venia solo, venia con el combo del dos por uno. El otro gemelo que aun seguía en su interior pero que no tardaría en salir a disfrutar del aire y de la luz del sol, al igual que su hermano. Sentir los labios y las lagrimas de Quinn le confirmo que aquello no era un sueño y que eso estaba pasando precisamente en ese momento.

A Brody sintió como le temblaron las piernas cuando vio a su posible hijo en los brazos de la enfermera, cubierto de sangre. Soltó la mano de Rachel y se acerco al niño mientras la enfermera lo cubría con las típicas sabanas celeste de hospital.

**-Hola-** le susurro Brody al niño al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos para ver al niño. Su pecho se lleno de felicidad y fue en ese entonces que reafirmo y confirmo que no importaba si era el padre o no de aquellos gemelos por que a partir de ahora los amaría como tal y viviría por y para ellos.

Pasaron varios minutos después de ese momento tan especial, minutos en los cuales apareció Finn en la sala de parto completamente pálido, chocándose una de las lamparas del lugar dejándolo completamente atontado por unos minutos. Iba vestido de la misma forma que lo hacían Quinn y Brody.

**-Hola a todos-** saludo con un hilo de voz reflejando el nerviosismo que sentía. **-¿Rachel como estas?-** La mirada asesina que le lanzo Rachel respondió por ella, mirada que asusto al chico. Decido acercarse a Quinn, que parecía ser la única que no quería lanzarle cosas. **-Hola, Quinn, ¿Ya nació alguno de los gemelos?**

**-Uno, esta allí con la enfermera-** respondió Quinn desconcertada por que el chico alto preguntara por los gemelos cuando durante el embarazo no mostró interés algún por ellos. Pero se reprendió a si misma por juzgar a Finn de esa manera, no era momento para eso.

Hudson se acerco a donde estaba Brody con la enfermera y el bebé. Apenas lo vio sintió como algo se instalaba en su corazón ¿Orgullo? ¿Emoción? ¿Felicidad, quizás? Un mezcla de esas tres cosas, eso era lo que sentía el chico alto. Brody se sorprendió cuando le tendió la mano para estrechársela susurrándole un _"felicitaciones"_ que Weston respondió de igual manera pero aun con asombro.

**-Bueno, Rachel. Ya salio uno pero aun queda otro adentro-** repuso el doctor sonriendole a la morena. **-¿Lista para terminar tu mejor obra de arte?**

**-Lista para terminar mi gran actuación sobre el escenario, quiero una ovación de pie cuando termine y luego un premio Tony-** ordeno la morena respirando profundamente mientras Quinn le quitaba el cabello del rostro sudado de Rachel, pero lejos de parecerse asqueroso aquello, a la rubia le pareció lo más hermoso que vio en su vida.

**-Recibirás tu ovación de pie y no recibirás tu premio Tony, recibirás dos premios Berry, amor-** replico Quinn causando la emoción y las risas en todos los presentes en la habitación. Un ultimo beso entre ambas y Rachel comenzó otra vez con su trabajo de parto para poder tener a sus dos hijos en brazos.

Después de quince minutos donde el ultimo Berry Twins se resistió a salir, Rachel por fin sentía su vientre libre, sin sus hijos, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió triste por que ya no los sentiría moverse en su interior.

Quinn se sintió completa cuando el doctor Jenderson cortaba el cordón umbilical del ultimo gemelo y se lo pasaba a la enfermera. Su felicidad estaba completa gracias a ese bebe que junto a su hermano gemelo completaban el entero del sobrenombre puesto por Santana, los Berry Twins. No importaba las veces que se limpiara las lagrimas, estas seguían cayendo siendo la prueba visible de la felicidad que sentía en su interior y que reflejaba en cada poro de su cuerpo, felicidad que aumento cuando Rachel pidió ver a sus hijos y las enfermeras se los acercaron a la morena.

**-Quinn, toma a uno de ellos-** pidió la morena con felicidad y cansancio a partes iguales reflejados en su rostro.

La rubia hizo lo que su novia le pidió y fue una sensación indescriptible lo que sintió el tener a uno de los gemelos en sus brazos. Una sonrisa en sus labios, acompañada de las lagrimas, reflejaron la emoción y felicidad que sentían en ese momento. El gemelo, que aun no tenia un distintivo que dijera su nombre pero que ella estaba segura de diferenciar, le regalo una mirada conectando sus miradas por primera vez, verde y ¿grises o azules, quizás? se vieron por primera vez y fue ahí cuando Quinn fue consciente de toda aquella locura. A partir de ahora era madre de unos hermosos gemelos que llegaron a su vida cuando su madre no se los esperaba pero que estaba completamente segura que amaría con todo su corazón, una madre que había dejado de lado sus sueños, sus estudios que le garantizaban estar a un paso de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba, solo para disfrutar de aquel magnifico embarazo, que no solo trajo a dos hermosos niños al mundo sino que trajo el amor a la vida de Quinn Fabray... El amor verdadero.

Sus ojos verdes dejaron de mirar al gemelo en sus brazos y se dirigieron hacia Rachel que en ese momento miraba al Berry Twins que tenia en sus brazos con amor y devoción alternando sus ojos marrones entre sus dos hijos, los dos bebés que había llevado en su interior por nueve meses y que ahora tenia el privilegio de tener en brazos, observándolos sin pudor alguno, sintiéndose cansada después de casi siete horas de parto pero que al final valió la pena aquello. Quinn tenia razón, aquello dolía pero valía la pena hacerlo si al final tenias a tu hijo en brazos por primera vez mirándote a los ojos logrando que te sintieras feliz, completa y orgullosa por que sabes que es el producto de algo que hiciste tú, algo que no esperabas pero que estas feliz de que llegara.

Rachel dejo de mirar al niño en sus brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia Quinn, que reflejaba claramente lo mismo que ella sentía. El verde y el marrón se conectaron y no hizo falta nada más por que aquella mirada reflejaba todo lo que querían decirse. Aquella mirada que reflejaba la felicidad en el cuerpo y el corazón de ambas, la emoción, el hecho de que a partir de ahora estaban juntas en aquella nueva etapa como madres y por sobre todas las cosas, esa mirada que reflejaban lo mucho que se amaban... Ahora más que nunca.

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que este acorde a sus expectativas sino es asi pido mil disculpas!

Como siempre GRACIAS por todo y a todas!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	42. Capitulo 42 - Prueba, Sorpresa y Sueño

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 42 - Prueba, Sorpresa y Sueño**

Después de abandonar la sala de parto dejando un sentido beso en los labios de Rachel acompañado de un _"te amo"_, Quinn salio de la habitación por pedido del doctor alegando que debía revisar a la morena y fue rumbo a donde estaban sus amigos. Allí vio a su madre, a los señores Berry, a Britt empujando a Eleonor en una silla de ruedas y viceversa, a Ashley conversando con Kurt y Josh, que al parecer había sido llamado por su hermana, pero a quien Quinn buscaba era a Beth. Apenas la vio jugando con Santana en unos de los asientos de la sala de espera corrió hacia a su hija. No le importo que su madre le preguntara como estaba o que los padres de Rachel la saludaran. Lo único que la rubia quería era compartir la felicidad que sentía con su hija y asi lo hizo, Beth apenas vio a su madre estiro los brazos para que esta la alzara y Quinn asi lo hizo, llenándola de besos que eran acompañados por lagrimas de felicidad.

Quería transmitirle todas las emociones que sentía en su cuerpo, felicidad, emoción, ternura, orgullo, amor, todas esas emociones que a la rubia le era difícil de poner en palabras.

Quería hacer sentir segura a Beth, que la niña supiera que a pesar de que a partir de ahora habría dos bebes más en la vida de Rachel y de Quinn, ella siempre seria la princesa de la casa... La princesa de Quinn.

**-Te amo, princesa-** le susurro Quinn a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Beth le regalaba una sonrisa. **-No te das una idea lo mucho que te amo.**

Sus lagrimas aumentaron aun más cuando Beth dejo un suave beso en su mejilla y la abrazo por el cuello. Quinn le devolvió el abrazo a a su hija y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro haciendo que la pequeña se quedara dormida. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de las personas que estaban allí presentes. Su madre la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, los Señores Berry conversaban con Brody pero la miraban a ella de vez en cuando, sobre todo Hiram, Finn conversaba con Kurt, Ashley y Josh, Santana andaba abriendo todas las puertas que se le presentaba en aquel pasillo buscando a Britt y Eleonor sacándolas de una de las habitaciones a ambas vestidas de enfermera. Quinn dejo escapar una sonrisa cuando vio como la latina tragaba saliva y sacudía la cabeza al ver el atuendo de su novia.

Quinn le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su madre y ésta se acerco. El abrazo que le entrego la rubia a su madre dejaba ver lo mucho que la amaba a pesar de todo lo que paso entre ellas, ya no importaba el hecho de que no la haya apoyado durante su embarazo con Beth, las largas ausencias cuando se separo del padre de Quinn, nada de eso importaba ahora. No era momento de reproches o de sacar a relucir cosas que ya no tenían sentido, ahora se trataba de un momento de ellas dos con Beth en los brazos, un momento enteramente Fabray, un momento especial que la rubia estaba compartiendo con dos de sus tres mujeres más importantes. La tercera estaba en una habitación con el doctor recuperándose después de varias horas de parto.

**-Dejemos que sea la otra madre quien hable-** escucho que decía la voz de Finn. **-Ey, Quinn, ven. Quieren saber los detalles sobre los gemelos.**

Quinn se separo de su madre y acepto la mano que le ofrecía el chico con el ceño fruncido por la actitud de Hudson. Ya venia desde su llegada a la sala de parto, no solo había casi ignorado a Rachel sino que pregunto por los gemelos y se acerco a uno de ellos. Quinn pensó que lo primero que haría el chico era estar al lado de Rachel al llegar diciendo frases como _"te amo"_, _"después de esto nos casamos"_ o _"volveré a Lima con hijos y una esposa"_, pero no. Nada de eso paso, el chico solo le pregunto a la morena como estaba, pregunta un poco tonta teniendo en cuenta la posición y lugar en el que se encontraba la morena, pero como Rachel lo miro mal Hudson fue directo hasta donde estaba el gemelo. Quinn se sorprendió aun más cuando vio que tendía y estrechaba su mano con Brody. Ahora allí estaba el mismo Finn Hudson tendiéndole una mano y ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa bajo la frase _"Dejemos que sea la otra madre quien hable"_.

**-Cuéntanos, Quinn ¿como fue estar allí?-** cuestiono Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos siendo abrazado por Ashley y Eleonor.

Fueron una avalancha de preguntas tras otras que Quinn no pudo responder, la rubia miraba a sus suegros. Leroy tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañada de lagrimas, Hiram en cambio la miraba a ella. Quinn sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Rachel. El hombre abrió los brazos incitando a la rubia que fuera hacia allí y Quinn asi lo hizo, aun con Beth en brazos se fundió en un abrazo con su suegro, el que parecía ser el más retraído a la hora de aceptarla.

**-A pesar de que no puedes cambiar las cosas que le has hecho en el pasado a mi estrellita, realmente me siento feliz de que ahora estés a su lado-** le susurro Hiram a Quinn en su oído haciendo emocionar a la rubia. **-Puedo ver en tus ojos que realmente la amas.**

**-Con todo mi corazón, señor Berry-** confirmo Quinn alejándose de Hiram y mirándolo a los ojos.

**-No me digas "Señor Berry", por el momento puedes llamarme "Señor Hiram". Más adelante, y cuando te hayas ganado toda mi confianza, recién ahí podrás llamarme "Hiram" a secas-** bromeo el padre de Rachel y Quinn se unió a su pequeña broma.

**-Así sera, Señor Be... Señor Hiram.**

**-A ver, Fabray. Ya no te hagas la importante y cuéntanos como son los gemelos, ¿Sacaron la nariz de Rachel?-** cuestiono Santana. **-¿La altura y estupidez de Finn? ¿O lo playboy de Weston?**

**-Son hermosos, Santana-** respondió Quinn después de soltar una carcajada por lo que había dicho la latina. **-Para tu desgracia tampoco son bebes lagartos.**

**-Pero si sacan la nariz de Rachel serán bebes tucanes-** bromeo Santana haciendo reír a todos incluidos los señores Berry, que estaban tan felices que no le daban importancia a los improperios de Santana Lopez.

**-Son hermosos... son perfectos, Santana-** siguió Quinn sintiendo como Beth se removía en su cuerpo acomodándose mejor para seguir durmiendo. **-Ellos y Beth son los bebes más hermosos que vi en mi vida. Cuando tuve en brazos a uno de ellos fue uno de los momentos más bonitos, especiales y felices de mi vida. Luego mire a Rachel y esas sensaciones aumentaron. Perdón, no puedo evitar ponerme sentimental. Estoy enamorada, no solo de la enana sino también de mis hijos, los que acaban de nacer y la que tengo en mis brazos ahora.**

**-Es hermoso verte asi, Quinn-** repuso Brody acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla dejando un beso en la cabeza de Quinn.

Estuvieron un rato largo allí en el pasillo hablando hasta que llego una de las enfermeras pidiendo hablar con Brody y Finn.

**-¿Familiares de Rachel Berry?-** cuestiono la enfermera que era la misma que llevo a Quinn y Brody a prepararse antes de llevarlos a la sala de parto. Todos asintieron y la joven continuo. **-Soy la enfermera Smith, mucho gusto. Necesito que los señores Weston y Hudson vengan conmigo, por favor.**

**-¿Para que nos necesitas?-** pregunto Finn acercándose a la enfermera que anotaba algo en la tablilla.

**-Tengo aquí la solicitud de una prueba de ADN que fue solicitada por la señora Berry-** informo la enfermera. **-El doctor Jenderson quiere que se hagan las pruebas ahora, como tenemos lo ultimo en tecnología medica las pruebas se las entregaremos dentro de dos días. ¿Me acompañan, por favor?**

**-Disculpe, enfermera Smith-** la detuvo Quinn. **-¿Como harán la prueba?**

**-El doctor Jenderson acaba de sacarle sangre a los gemelos... Matthew y Jonathan, ¿Cierto?-** quiso asegurarse la enfermera volviendo a mirar la tablilla y Quinn asintió a la cuestión. **-Como decía, el doctor le saco sangre a los gemelos para verificar que todo esta perfecto con ellos. Para no volver hacer el proceso nuevamente aparto un poco para realizar la prueba. No se preocupe señorita. los gemelos están perfectamente bien. Por cierto, la señora Berry ya fue transferida a una habitación. Le diré a una de las chicas de recepción que les avise cuando pueden pasar a verla.**

**-Gracias-** repuso Quinn con alivio y emoción recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la enfermera que se alejo del lugar con Brody y Finn detrás suyo. La rubia se sentó de nuevo en unos de los asientos del lugar aun con Beth durmiendo en su pecho mientras su madre y los padres de Rachel se iban a la cafetería del hospital en busca de café y algo para comer.

Sintió como a su lado se sentaba Santana. La rubia la miro y le regalo una sonrisa cansada. Las horas comenzaba a pasarle facturas a su cuerpo que se hacia cada vez más y más pesado.

**-¿Como se porto Beth, San?-** pregunto Quinn para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en el sueño que ya la estaba amenazando.

**-Teniendo en cuenta que es tu hija y la de Puck debo decir que se comporto bastante bien-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Soy Santana Lopez, todas las rubias caen a mis pies y a mis encantos.**

**-Si, eres Santana "modesta" Lopez-** replico Quinn ganándose un manotazo de la latina. De repente se puso seria y le pego varias palmaditas en la pierna a la latina. **-Gracias, San. Gracias por estar a mi lado en este momento. Jamás te lo dije pero eres como una hermana para mi.**

**-Cuando te pones sensible me dan ganas de golpearte la cabeza contra la pared para comprobar si tienes cerebro-** repuso Santana causando una pequeña carcajada por parte de Quinn. **-Pero admito que somos dos hermanas un poco diferentes, tú eres rubia y yo morena, tú eres hueca y yo soy inteligente, tú eres...**

**-Quinn, me llamo Shelby por que no puede comunicarse contigo y quería saber lo que esta pasando-** interrumpió Kurt el discurso de Santana. **-Le dije lo que paso y esta viniendo para aquí.**

**-Gracias, Kurt. Por todo. Eres un amigo excelente-** soltó Quinn tomando la mano del chico mientras este dejaba un beso en los nudillos de la rubia.

**-Quinn esta sensible, Porcelana. Entiéndela-** indico Santana rodando los ojos. Kurt se sentó junto a las chicas y comenzaron hablar de todo lo relacionado con los últimos acontecimientos.

Poco a poco Quinn fue quedándose dormida en su silla. El cansancio y la falta de sueño la vencieron, tanto que lo ultimo que recordaba era haber parpadeado varias veces y después de eso el sueño más bonito de todos.

Se vio a si misma parada en lo que parecía un altar. No había nadie más allí, solamente ella, parada completamente vestida de blanco, con un vestido pegado al cuerpo y la falda suelta, zapatos del mismo color y su cabello corto, dándole ese toque de madurez del que ahora se sentía dueña. De pronto comenzó a sonar un piano de lejos y apareció su princesa, Beth, también vestida de blanco, con un poco más de años encima, siete u ocho quizás, portando en su rostro una sonrisa enorme, su cabello rubio recogido en una trensa de lado y caminado como si lo hiciera sobre una pasarela. Al llegar junto a su madre la niña la abrazo susurrándole un _"Prepárate por que ahí viene"_. Quinn iba a preguntar quien venia pero su pregunta se fue al diablo cuando la Beth de su sueño le señalo al final de aquel pasillo a las siguientes personas. Dos niños exactamente iguales, de cabellos marrones y sonrisas capaz de derretir a cualquiera, se aproximaban a ella mirándola. Los Berry Twins, dos gotas de agua exactas a excepción de que uno, tenia los mismos lunares que Rachel tenia en su mejilla. Al igual que Beth, parecían tener varios años más. Ambos vestidos de blanco, zapatos, pantalón y camisa haciendo juego con la corbata y el chaleco de color gris que ambos llevaban. Avanzaron hacia Quinn deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo.

Pero definitivamente quien se robo toda su atención fue la persona que la miraba desde lejos. Al final del pasillo Rachel Berry la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, vestida completamente de blanco ella también, con su cabello recogido, pero dejando su característico flequillo en su lugar habitual. Quinn sintió como el corazón le explotaba de felicidad y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta lo que ese sueño significaba. Lo confirmo cuando vio hacia la mano de Rachel y descubrió un ramo de flores artificiales que contrastaba con toda la decoración del lugar.

Los gemelos regresaron hacia donde estaba su madre y la tomaron de la mano haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande, si eso era más posible aun. Quinn sintió que le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos. No podía apartar los ojos de la mujer que avanzaba hacia ella con una expresión de timidez pero con decisión, solamente dejo de mirarla cuando Beth tomo la mano de su madre para tranquilizarla. La pequeña le ofreció una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos apretando ligeramente su mano. De repente dejaron de estar ellos cinco solos e hicieron aparición sus familiares y amigos. Ambos grupos mezclados y sentados tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha.

Rachel siguió avanzando de la mano de sus hijos y Quinn pudo jurar que si ese día se desataba el fin del mundo ella moriría feliz solo con esa imagen y el hecho de tener a Beth a su lado, tomando su mano transmitiéndole una tranquilidad y una paz que parecía necesitar en ese momento.

Cuando Rachel llego a su lado fue sentir el estruendo en su pecho. Si la morena de lejos era preciosa, ahora estando frente a ella estaba simplemente perfecta. No tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía al verla allí, sobre todo cuando Rachel le dejo un beso en sus labios acompañado de un _"te amo"_ que Quinn respondió con creces.

**-Llego el momento-** susurro la morena con sus frentes juntas y su mano en la mejilla de la rubia antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios.

Quinn no pudo decir nada más por que justo en ese momento sintió como alguien le golpeaba el hombro fuerte despertandola de aquel sueño que parecía ser profético y que se había convertido en uno de los mejores que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida.

**-Hora de... ¿Estas babeando, Quinnie?-** cuestiono la latina antes de soltar una carcajada por que vio como su amiga se pasaba la mano por la boca. **-Eres patética. Bueno, en fin. Vino la enfermera y dijo que dentro de veinte minutos podemos pasar a ver a Rachel si queremos. Te lo digo por si quieres ver a tu gnomo favorito.**

Quinn parpadeo varias veces para despabilarse y cuando lo hizo proceso lo que había dicho Santana. Por supuesto que quería ver a Rachel. se moría por besarla, por abrazarla pero sabia que sus familiares y amigos querían ver a la morena. Ademas ella tenia algo que hacer antes de ir a ver a su novia.

**-Pasen ustedes verla, San. Yo quiero ir a ver a los gemelos antes-** respondió Quinn levantándose de su asiento para entregarle a Beth a la latina. **-Te encargas de mi hija, Lopez. Yo ire a ver a Rachel antes de que se acabe el tiempo de visita. Ahora quiero...**

**-...asegurarte que todo esta bien con los Berry Twins-** termino Santana por su amiga mientras acomodaba a Beth en sus brazos que se despertaba soltando un bostezo. **-Ve, Fabray. Nos vemos en un rato.**

Quinn dejo un beso en la cabeza de Beth y se alejo de allí buscando a cualquiera de la enfermeras que le proporcionara la información necesaria. Se encontró con la misma enfermera que se llevo a Brody y a Finn unas horas antes.

**-Doctora Smith, espere-** pidió la rubia caminando hacia la mujer que la esperaba en mitad del pasillo.

**-Me halaga que me digas "doctora" pero lo cierto es que soy enfermera-** aclaro Smith con una sonrisa en los labios. **-¿Eres Quinn, cierto?-** cuestiono la mujer cuando la rubia llego a su lado y ésta asintió. **-Debo decir que tienes al resto de las enfermeras enamoradas de ti. La historia de como te comportaste en la sala de parto esta circulando por todo el hospital haciendo soltar suspiros tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres, pero tranquila que no diré nada. No sea cosa que tu novia cumpla la amenaza que soltó en medio del parto. Por cierto, ¿Como esta tu mano? Vi que te apretaba muy fuerte.**

**-Esta bien, poco a poco voy recuperando la sensibilidad y la circulación-** respondió Quinn con timidez por lo que acababa de decir la amable enfermera. **-Mil disculpas por lo que dijo Rachel. Ella es un poco... Intensa.**

**-Esta todo bien. Estamos acostumbradas a recibir ese tipo de amenazas casi a diario-** dijo la mujer sin darle importancia. **-Lo que no estamos acostumbradas a que nos pidan un aplauso y un premio... ¿Tony era?-** Quinn asintió con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar eso. **-Como tampoco estamos acostumbradas a que las amigas de la paciente en cuestión jueguen carreras en sillas de ruedas o que nos pidan algún alucinógeno para poder ver unicornios y arco iris.**

_-Britt y Eleonor-_ pensó Quinn automáticamente bajando la mirada mientras que un rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

**-No te preocupes, Quinn. Esas chicas son adorables. Les di dos aspirinas para niños y se fueron felices. Me las cruce recién y me dijeron que Roger, el gnomo me mandaba saludos y me agradecía por las pastillas-** contó la enfermera Smith riendo a carcajadas. **-Pero dime, Quinn. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Rachel ya esta en su habitación y el horario de visita ya habrá comenzado.**

**-Si, lo sé. Pero antes de verla de gustaría ver a los gemelos si es posible-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa encantadora. Lo cual hizo reír aun más a la enfermera.

**-Esas sonrisas conmigo no funcionan, a no ser que vengan del chico de ojos azules que estaba contigo-** Indico la enfermera sin borrar su sonrisa pero con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. **-Además no quiero problemas con tu novia. De igual manera ven conmigo. Es por aquí.**

Quinn siguió a la enfermera hasta donde estaba ubicado el área de neonatología. Al llegar vio a un guardia de seguridad en la puerta y varias enfermeras en el interior de la habitación que la saludaban con sonrisas o agitando la mano, saludos que Quinn devolvió de forma tímida.

**-Aquí están-** le informo Smith señalando a través del vidrio a dos niños, ya vestidos y cubiertos en su pequeña cama de plástico transparente.

Quinn automáticamente sonrió al verlos uno al lado del otro. Uno estaba durmiendo y otro estaba despierto mirando todo atentamente. Lo cual hizo aumentar su sonrisa.

_-Definitivamente es un Berry-_ se dijo a si misma en su mente.

**-Tu novia ya los identifico y le coloco los nombres-** susurro la enfermera contagiándose de la sonrisa de Quinn. **-El de la derecha, el que esta despierto es Matthew Berry y el de la izquierda, el que esta durmiendo, es Jonathan.**

**-Matt y John... Los Berry Twins-** susurro Quinn con felicidad sintiéndose orgullosa en su interior. Sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos pero no le importo que estas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Se sorprendió de recibir un abrazo por parte de la enfermera Smith acompañado de un_ "felicitaciones"_, pero aun asi le correspondió el abrazo. Después la enfermera se fue dejándola sola viendo a sus hijos a través de aquel vidrio que la separaba de poder abrazar a los bebes.

Se quedo allí parada mirándolos como si no existiera nada ni nadie más a su alrededor. No eran sus hijos biológicos pero eran sus hijos del corazón, aquellos que habían llegado para aumentar su felicidad, que habían llegado para convertirse en los hombres de la casa... En sus príncipes.

**-Son hermosos, ¿cierto?-** cuestiono una voz masculina en sus espaldas sacando a Quinn de su burbuja. La rubia se sorprendió de encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que a Finn Hudson.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Finn?-** Cuestiono Quinn completamente sorprendida por la actitud del chico. **-Rachel esta en otra habitación, pero ojo...**

**-Ya lo sé, vine a ver a los gemelos-** interrumpió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. **-Quinn, entiendo que estés un poco asombrada o incluso desconfiada de mi actitud, pero juro que estoy aquí con la mejor de las intenciones. No quiero problemas. No voy a negarte que estoy aquí por Rachel-** Quinn frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, por eso Finn agrego rápidamente: **-No, no en el sentido que piensas. Ya entendí, Quinn. Rachel ya no me pertenece. Estoy aquí en calidad de amigo, de posible padre de los gemelos, nada más que eso.**

**-¿Cual es el truco?-** pregunto Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio mirando hacia los gemelos que seguían iguales a como estaban cuando ella llego, aunque en su mente estaba procesando lo que había dicho el joven alto.

**-La ultima vez que estuve aquí... a partir de ese momento, entendí que Rachel ya no me pertenecía, sabia que lo que ella sentía... lo que siente por ti es genuino, realmente te ama. Pero me conoces, Quinn. Soy orgulloso, no me gusta perder lo que creo que es mio, y en ese momento creía que Rachel era mía-** explicaba Finn dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que lo hacia Quinn, dejando que una sonrisa escapara de su rostro. **-Cuando regrese a Lima hable con mi mamá, me hizo entender que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, ni para mi ni para ustedes. Me hizo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Me tome todo este tiempo para procesar que mis ex's novias ahora están juntas, jurándose amor una a la otra.**

**-Amor eterno-** susurro Quinn inconscientemente tratando de entender a donde quería llegar Finn con todo eso.

**-Exacto. Es por eso que estoy aquí-** indico Hudson mirando a Quinn que le devolvió la mirada con expresión seria. -**Quinn, se que me porte mal tanto contigo como con Rachel y no estoy aquí para pedir tu perdón-** El chico respiro profundo y continuo: **-Lo que trato de decir es que... ya no voy a interferir más, Quinn. Lo único que quiero es la felicidad de Rachel y tú eres su felicidad. Me tomó tiempo darme cuenta de eso. No te digo que deje de amarla por que no lo he hecho. Sé que algún día lo haré, estoy haciendo lo que sea para olvidarla. Te lo repito... Ya no voy a interferir más, Quinn.**

Quinn no dijo nada. Esa actitud de Finn la tomaba por sorpresa. Hasta se había preparado mentalmente para soportar lo que se venia después del parto de los gemelos, soportar a Finn, en caso de que sea el padre de los gemelos. Ya estaba trabajando en su paciencia para cuando tuviera que escuchar las típicas frases del chico diciendo que Rachel seria su futura esposa, que se irían a vivir a Lima a formar una familia con lo gemelos. pero nada de eso paso. Finn se presentaba frente a ella con una actitud diferente a la que se esperaba.

**-No te das una idea lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haber disfrutado del embarazo de Rachel como debía-** susurro Finn mirando a los gemelos después de unos minutos en los cuales ambos se quedaron en silencio. **-Míralos ahí, iguales a Rachel a excepción de los ojos y la nariz. Deseo con todo mi corazón ser su padre pero en caso de que no lo sea me gustaría pedirte algo, Quinn.**

**-Dime-** susurro la rubia mirándolo.

**-Si no llego a ser el padre me gustaría ser el tío Finn-** pidió el chico bajando la mirada. **-Quizás no lo entiendas, pero cuando vi a uno de ellos en los brazos de la enfermera fue darme cuenta de que no importa si soy el padre o no, quiero estar en la vida de esos niños... y en la de Beth también si me lo permites. Por cierto, es igual a ti con algunas expresiones de Puck.**

**-¿Quien eres y qué hiciste con Finn Hudson?-** pregunto Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados mirando de arriba a abajo al chico.

**-Nada... o quizás todo, no lo sé-** respondió Finn encogiéndose de hombros y una sonrisa. **-Mamá me dijo que es hora de que me comporte como el hombre que soy, asi que... aquí estoy, pidiéndole disculpas a la chica que fue mi primera novia y a quien creo que le cause muchos problemas con su actual novia, la cual también fue mi antigua novia... Wow, que enredo.**

**-Es cierto que me causaste varios problemas con Rachel-** respondió Quinn después de soltar una risa por la cara de confusión de Finn tras lo ultimo que dicho él mismo. **-Pero también es cierto que eso solo reafirmo nuestra relación y como ves, no la deje después de "haber obtenido lo que vine a buscar".**

**-Perdón por eso-** susurro Finn con vergüenza. Quinn se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano al chico diciendo:

**-Quizás seas el padre de los gemelos o, por el contrario, te conviertas en el tío Finn y a mi familia y a mi nos vendría bien tener un miembro como tú, ¿Te imaginas las cenas familiares con Santana en la mesa y tú siendo el centro de las bromas?-** Bromeo Quinn pero de repente se puso seria. **-Si te doy la bienvenida a mi familia no quiero trucos ni jugadas turbias o sucias, Hudson. Por que te juro que pasaras de ser papá Finn o el tío Finn, el que era el centro de las bromas de la tia Santana, a ser papá Finn o el tío Finn del cual solo hablaremos en la cena como un triste recuerdo por que lamentablemente esta muerto, ¿Me explique bien o te lo digo todo más lento?**

**-Significa que si hago alguna jugarreta me mataras, ¿cierto?-** pregunto el chico con cautela tomando la mano de Quinn mientras ésta asentía. **-Tienes mi palabra de que a partir de ahora solo me limitare a ganarme el corazón de los gemelos, ya sea el padre o no. Tengo bien en claro que el corazón de Rachel te pertenece a ti.**

**-Así me gusta, Hudson. Cuentas claras conservan la amistad-** recito Quinn sin soltarla la mano de Finn, después se giro hacia los gemelos. **-Debo irme, mis amores. Debo ver a mami pero prometo que volveré mañana. Los amo-** Dicho esto lanzo dos besos, uno para cada gemelo y volvió a mirar a Finn. **-Vamonos, Frankenteen. Muero por ver a mi novia.**

Mientras tanto en la habitación post parto se encontraba Rachel rodeada de todos sus familiares y amigos. Los primeros en saludarla y abrazarla fueron sus padres que la felicitaron entre lagrimas por su nueva etapa como madre, a sus padres le siguió Judy que le agradeció por dejarla ser participe de ese momento tan especial, el siguiente fue Kurt que le dijo que ya estaba pensando en remodelar los vestidos que uso durante el embarazo para que pudiera usarlos ahora después de haber perdido la panza, al chico le siguieron Britt y Eleo que le entregaron una carpeta con un montón de dibujos hechos con lapices de colores y crayones bajo el titulo de _"Para los Berry Twins, de parte de tu tia Britt y tu prima Eleonor"_, Rachel soltó una carcajada al abrir la carpeta y ver el dibujo de un bebe con un micrófono en la mano. Ashley y Josh también se acercaron a felicitarla. Solamente quedaban dos personas en la habitación por saludarla y eso puso nerviosa a Rachel por que ninguna de esas dos personas era su rubia de ojos verdes, no obstante correspondió el abrazo que le regalo Brody y se emociono cuando el chico le susurro un _"Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta"_. Por ultimo llego el turno de Santana y Rachel se esperaba todo tipo de bromas por parte de la latina pero esta no dijo nada, la abrazo y le susurro en el oído:

**-Te daré tregua hasta que salgas del hospital. Sé que estas en estado comatoso todavía y no tiene gracia burlarme de ti si no puedes contestarme-** Aquello hizo reír a Rachel aferrándose con más fuerza al abrazo de Santana. **-Felicidades, Hobbit. La comunidad a la que perteneces esta feliz de que hayas traído al mundo dos enanos más.**

**-¿Donde esta Quinn?-** cuestiono la morena cuando se separo del cuerpo de Santana pero tomándola de la mano. Todos se miraron con confusión por que desconocían el paradero de la rubia, todos a excepción de Santana que esbozo una sonrisa cuando vio entrar a Quinn a la sala en compañía de Hudson, algo que la hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

**-¿Me buscabas, amor?-** pregunto Quinn soltándose del agarre de manos que tenia con Finn y yendo hacia donde estaba su novia esperándola con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Rachel apenas tuvo a la rubia frente a ella, la beso con todo el amor del mundo posible, sin importarle que estaban todos sus familiares y amigos alrededor. Lo único que quería era probar los labios de Quinn, sentirlos de nuevo. Se separaron solo cuando la rubia hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Rachel tomo su labio inferior con sus propios labios.

**-Lo siento, ¿Te duele el labio, Quinnie? ¿Qué te paso?-** cuestiono Rachel con inocencia cerrando los ojos y juntando su frente con la de Quinn, disfrutando ese momento juntas.

**-Paso que no tuve mejor idea que besar a mi novia en medio de una contracción y mi labio se llevo la peor parte-** respondió Quinn haciendo reír a Rachel. **-Por cierto, mi mano te guarda un poco de rencor por que le hiciste perder la sensibilidad, mis brazos preguntan si tienes las uñas en su lugar, si no es asi te devuelven las que quedaron marcadas en mi piel y por ultimo agradecería que no hicieras brujería con todo el pelo que me arrancaste**- bromeo Quinn dejando un beso corto en los labios de su novia. **-Pero aun asi, no me quejo de nada. Pasaría por todo eso nuevamente por el solo hecho de estar a tu lado en un momento tan especial. Te amo, Rachel y acabas de hacerle la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** cuestiono la morena acariciando el rostro de su novia que delataba el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba.

**-Lo juro. Ya era feliz estando a tu lado y el de Beth pero ahora estoy más feliz aun y todo gracias a que acabas de dar a luz a dos hermosos gemelos, que por cierto uno es igual a ti. Vengo de verlos y mientras que John dormía, Matt miraba todo a su alrededor con la misma expresión que tienes tú cuando nombran a Barbra Streisand.**

Aquella broma hizo reír a todos los presentes que poco a poco fueron despidiéndose de la morena y saliendo de la habitación por orden de Santana alegando que debían darle un poco de intimidad a la pareja.

**-Que raro que Santana no soltó ni una broma o alguna de sus indirectas-** dijo Quinn una vez que la latina fue la ultima en salir dedicándole una sonrisa a las chicas.

**-Dijo que me daba una tregua hasta que salga de aquí-** informo Rachel enredando sus brazos al cuello de su novia mientras esta se sentaba a un costado de la cama. **-También me dijo que te quedaste dormida y comenzaste a babear.**

**-Eso es mentira-** negó Quinn con el ceño fruncido y Rachel levanto una ceja. **-Y en caso de que fuera verdad que babeo cuando duermo esta vez tengo un justificativo para hacerlo.**

**-Aunque me muero por escuchar ese justificativo o la razón por la que entraste con Finn de la mano a la habitación donde esta tu novia, lo mejor sera que me lo cuentes todo mañana. No me mires asi, Quinn Fabray, No te estoy echando-** agrego Rachel cuando Quinn se alejo un poco y la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Te has visto el estado en el que estas? Aunque, de más esta decir que eres hermosa de cualquier manera y que muero por tenerte a mi lado cada minuto de mi vida, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar.**

**-No. Acabas de dar a luz a nuestros hijos y quiero quedarme contigo-** indico Quinn besando a Rachel.

**-Quinn, mírame. Estoy bien, ¿Ves? Ahora me traerán a Matt y a John para que los alimente y luego me harán dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, amor-** sugirió Rachel sintiendo el perfume de Quinn en el aire llevándola a la locura. **-Ve a casa con Beth, que alguien se quede con ella mientras tú te das una ducha y luego pides comida, o cocinas si quieres, pero no te vayas a la cama con el estomago vacío. Luego te acuestas a dormir y cuando menos te lo esperes ya habrá amanecido, mañana vendrás aquí a verme en el turno de visitas de la mañana y yo te recibiré para desayunar juntas.**

**-No me quiero ir, amor-** susurro Quinn como si fuera una niña pequeña que quiere faltar al colegio. **-Quiero quedarme contigo. No quiero dormir sola esta noche.**

**-Yo tampoco pero solo serán dos días como mucho los que me quedare aquí, luego tú y yo volveremos a dormir juntas, una abrazada a la otra-** respondió Rachel quitando el cabello del rostro de Quinn. **-Además no dormirás sola, puedes dormir con Beth. Hazme caso, Quinn. Ve a casa, descansa un poco y mañana vienes a verme.**

**-Esta bien. Tú ganas, Rachel Berry-** sentencio Quinn besando las mejillas de su novia. **-Haré lo que me pides. Por cierto, ¿Te dije que te amo?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de sentir los labios de Quinn en los suyos. **-Te amo, mi amor. Te amo tanto. Gracias por hacerme feliz una vez más, por hacerme madre de unos preciosos gemelos.**

**-Yo también estoy muy feliz, Quinn... y lo que dije en sala de parto es mentira-** susurro la morena causando confusión en Quinn. **-Aun quiero cinco hijos, pero para que sea parejo tú tendrás dos más y yo tendré otro. Tres y tres, creo que es lo justo.**

**-Me parece perfecto-** concedió Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Pero por el momento disfrutemos de los que tenemos ahora y permitamos que mi cuerpo se recupere de las mutilaciones que sufrió por tu culpa. ¡Auch! no me estoy quejando-** se quejo Quinn cuando Rachel le palmeo la mejilla. **-Solo decía.**

**-La hora de visita termino, Quinn-** anuncio la enfermera entrando a la habitación.

**-Gracias, Smith. Me despido de Rachel y salgo de aquí, lo prometo-** respondió Quinn mirando a la enfermera y entregándole una sonrisa.

**-Aunque te dije que esas sonrisas conmigo no funcionan te doy cinco minutos más con tu novia-** repuso la enfermera con una sonrisa. **-Por cierto... felicidades, Rachel-** la morena agradecía el saludo con una sonrisa. **-Cinco minutos, no lo olvides, Quinn. Adiós.**

**-Adiós, Smith. mañana me dirás tu nombre por que ahora quiero disfrutar estos cinco minutos con mi novia-** dijo Quinn besando a Rachel mientras la enfermera salia de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Veo que ya has hecho una nueva amiga-** murmuro Rachel con celos.

**-Es amable y fue ella quien me llevo a ver a los Berry Twins, quien soporto las locuras de Britt y Eleonor, y quien acaba de concederme cinco minutos más con mi novia-** enumero Quinn tomando el rostro de Rachel. **-Pero no me gusta ni yo le gusto a ella, creo que su mirada esta más enfocada en Brody. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso y dediquémonos a disfrutar de este momento juntas.**

Los cinco minutos los pasaron entre besos, charlas cortas, bromas. besos de nuevo, hasta que llego el momento de la despedida y aunque ninguna quería separarse de la otra sabían que era necesario hacerlo. Quinn salio de la habitación no sin antes haber llenado de besos a Rachel y de decirle a cada segundo cuanto la amaba.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con sus familiares y amigos pero lo que la sorprendió fue encontrarse con Shelby Corcoran que la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos. Se sorprendió aun más cuando la mujer se lanzo a sus brazos a abrazarla.

**-Lo siento, Quinn. Es la emoción-** se disculpo Shelby con timidez separándose del abrazo con la rubia y Quinn le regalo su mejor sonrisa. **-¿Como esta Rachel?**

**-Bien, recién salgo de verla-** respondió Quinn haciendo una seña hacia el lugar de donde había salido. A lo lejos vio que estaba la enfermera Smith y como Shelby aun no había visto a la morena, una idea cruzo por su mente, **-Discúlpame un segundo, Shelby. ¡Weston, ven aquí!**

Brody se acerco a Quinn con desconcierto y se desconcertó aun má cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa de la rubia.

**-¿Qué necesitas, Quinn?-** pregunto el chico mientras la rubia lo abrazaba por los hombros,

**-¿Ves a la enfermera que esta allí?-** cuestiono Quinn señalando disimuladamente a la mujer. Brody asintió y la rubia continuo.** -Es la misma que te llevo a realizarte las pruebas de ADN. Bueno, lo que necesito ahora es que saques a relucir todo tu encanto y consigas cinco minutos más de visita para que Shelby pueda ver a Rachel. Solo cinco minutos.**

**-No lo sé, Quinn. ¿Tú crees que me los dará si se los pido?-** cuestiono Brody con inseguridad mirando a la enfermera Smith que en ese momento hablaba con otra enfermera.

**-¿Como que no? Mírate-** replico Quinn dejando de abrazar al chico para pasar a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa. **-Eres Brody Weston, el joven más apuesto de New York, estudiante de NYADA, con unos ojos y una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, musculoso...**

**-Esta bien, me convenciste-** interrumpió Brody sintiéndose halagado por las palabras de Quinn. Sin esperar respuesta se alejo de la rubia después de que esta le dejara un beso en la mejilla y una palmadita en el trasero cuando el chico se alejaba.

**-Descuida, Shelby. Tendrás cinco minutos para ver a Rachel, mi chico Weston no me va a fallar-** le susurro Quinn a la madre de Rachel que al igual que la rubia veía con Brody utilizaba todo su encanto con la enfermera que en ese momento esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

**-Tienes siete minutos, Quinn-** informo Brody después de un buen rato de estar hablando con la enfermera. **-Y yo tengo el numero de ese bombonazo.**

**-Puedes pasar, Shelby-** repuso Quinn señalando la habitación de Rachel. **-Por Beth no te preocupes. Me la llevare a casa.**

**-¿Estas segura, Quinn? Seguramente estas desde hace horas aquí y deberías descansar-** replico Shelby con una mano en el hombro de la rubia. **-Yo me llevare a Beth para que...**

**-No-** corto Quinn sonriendo para que la madre biológica de Rachel para que supiera que estaba todo bien. **-Yo me la llevare. Quiero dormir con ella esta noche.**

**-Esta bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿Ok?-** indico Shelby con ternura. Quinn le regalo otra sonrisa y la mujer entro a la habitación de Rachel, no sin antes haber dejado un beso en la cabeza de Beth.

El resto de los familiares y amigos de las chicas fueron yéndose de a poco. Kurt se llevo a los señores Berry y Quinn se llevo a su madre a su departamento donde se quedaría Judy esos días alojada en la habitación de Beth donde había una cama extra, pero no solo su madre la acompaño, Santana y Britt se ofrecieron a acompañar a la rubia a su casa con la orden explicita de Rachel, supuestamente, de asegurarse que todo iba a estar bien con Quinn. Pero la rubia sospechaba de esa _"orden"_ y asi lo confirmo cuando lo primero que hizo Brittany, cuando Quinn abro la puerta de su casa, fue lanzarse a prender la consola de vídeos juegos. Fabray sonrió negando con la cabeza. Britt siempre seria Britt y eso a ella le gustaba.

Judy se encargo de hacer la cena mientras Quinn se daba una ducha tibia y Santana, en compañía de Britt, cuidaba de Beth. Esa noche Quinn ceno poco y nada. El sueño y el cansancio se estaban llevando sus fuerzas, por esa razón tomo a Beth en brazos, le regalo a su madre un beso en la mejilla antes de indicarle donde dormiría. Se despidió de Santana y de Brittany de igual manera señalandole donde podían encontrar sabanas y cobijas en caso de que terminaran tarde de jugar a los vídeos juegos y se quedaban a dormir en el sofá.

**-Beth, mamá esta cansada. Fue un día especial, hermoso, feliz y agotador. Tengo rasguños, mordidas y moretones por culpa de tu mami Rachel-** le decía Quinn a su hija una vez que estuvieron en la habitación que la rubia compartía con su novia. La niña la miro con seriedad seriedad y Quinn continuo: **-Odio que me mires asi. No me estoy quejando de tu mami Rachel, solo te estoy contando lo que paso, Bethany. ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme asi? ¿Ves? Así esta mejor-** dijo Quinn cuando su hija cambia su expresión seria estirando su brazos para que su madre se acostara con ella en la cama.

La rubia hizo lo que su hija le "pidió" y antes de acostarse del todo puso la alarma en su teléfono móvil para no pasar de largo al otro día.

**-Tendrías que haber visto a los gemelos, Beth-** le contaba Quinn a su hija, las dos acostadas en la cama. **-Son hermosos y exactamente iguales. Mañana veré como hago para que puedas ver a tus hermanitos.**

**-¿"nitos"?-** pregunto Beth mirando a Quinn causando emoción, asombro y felicidad en ésta ultima.

**-Si, hermanitos, Beth. Los hijos de mami Rachel. Mañana los veras-** sentencio Quinn secándose las lagrimas.

_Beth, I hear you callin' but I can't come home right now,_

**_(Beth, Te oigo llamarme pero no puedo regresar a casa ahora)_**

_Me and the boys are playin' and we just can't find the sound._

**_(Los chicos y yo estamos tocando y no podemos encontrar el sonido)_**

Empezó a cantar Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales se escuchaba solamente su respiración y la de su hija.

_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you_

**_(Solo unas pocas horas mas y estaré en casa contigo)_**

_I think I hear them callin'. Oh, Beth what can I do?_

**_(Creo que los oigo llamándome. Oh Beth que puedo hacer?)_**

_Beth what can I do?_

**_(Beth que puedo hacer?)_**

**-Papá Puck te canto esta cancion cuando tú estabas dentro de mi y agradece que la eligió por que de lo contrario ahora mismo te estarías llamando Jackie Daniels-** le susurraba Quinn con los ojos cerrados voz somnolienta a su hija que ya se había quedado dormida. **-Creo que hay que buscarte una nueva cancion. No me quejo de la que eligió tu papá pero creo que...**

Sea lo que sea que iba a decir Quinn quedo en la nada misma en el momento en que el sueño la venció entregándola por completo a los brazos de Morfeo mientras que en su brazo izquierdo ella tenia a su hermosa hija durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- 0 -

Estoy corta de tiempo. Más tarde responder los reviews que me quedaron del capitulo anterior y contestare los mensajes privados... Pido mil disculpas por no poder hacerlo ahora!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	43. Capitulo 43 - Beth y sus hermanos

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 43 - Beth y sus hermanos**

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que Quinn esperaba. Se despertó con Beth en brazos, durmiendo a su lado con la boca abierta y un pequeño hilo de baba cayendo.

**-Al menos no soy la única Fabray que babea... Bueno, en caso de que yo lo haga. Cosa que no es cierto. Tú mami Rachel y tu tia Santana mienten, Beth. No les hagas caso-** le susurraba Quinn a su hija quitandole el cabello de su rostro.

Se quedo un buen rato mirándola, acariciándole el rostro y pelo. Si había algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa de su pasado eso era Beth. Su hija llego a su vida en un momento en el cual no se la esperaba y, aunque en un principio no la aceptaba, apenas la vio a los ojos el día que nació esa niña se había metido enteramente en su corazón. Darla en adopción fue la mejor y la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado, la mejor por que de esa forma le garantizaba a Beth un futuro prometedor que a su lado no tendría y lo peor por el hecho de que le dolió hacerlo. Ella era muy joven para hacerse cargo de su hija, ¿Qué puede hacer una chica de dieciséis años con un bebe recién nacido?.

Beth comenzó a removerse sacando de sus pensamientos a Quinn que sonreía por que veía como la pequeña fruncía el ceño abrazando a su madre por el cuello.

**-Hora de despertar, mi vida-** le decía Quinn a su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la pequeña despertara del todo pasándose las manos por los ojos. **-Vamos a desayunar con la abuela Judy, las tías Britt y San.**

Quinn dejo un beso en la mejilla de su hija y se levanto de la cama. La rubia estiro los brazos mientras que Beth se paraba y se lanzaba a sus brazos. Quinn la coloco en su espalda y simulo ser un avión mientras salían de la habitación y bajaban por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

**-Ultima parada: la cocina-** decía Quinn encontrándose con su mamá en el lugar preparando el desayuno. La rubia se acerco y le dio un beso a la mejilla de su madre. **-Buenos días, mamá. Saluda a la abuela Judy, Beth.**

**-Bela Udy-** dijo Beth causando emoción en Judy y una sonrisa en Quinn.

**-Buenos días a las dos, ¿Te sirvo café, Quinnie?-** le pregunto su madre mientras la rubia se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina con Beth en sus piernas.

**-Si, por favor. Gracias-** Respondió Quinn mientras su madre le pasaba el desayuno de Beth y se daba vuelta para servir las dos tazas de café.

**-Pase por la sala y no me encontré ni a Santana ni a Britt, ¿Se fueron, má?-** pregunto Quinn dando un sorbo al café humeante que le ofreció su madre.

**-No, me desperté hace rato y las vi jugando a los vídeos juegos en la sala, pero como Brittany parecía estar jugando con los ojos cerrados les dije que podían dormir en la cama de Beth un rato hasta que éste el desayuno listo-** explico Judy con una sonrisa fraternal en los labios. **-Iré a despertarlas para...**

**-No. Déjalas dormir, mami-** pidió Quinn con una sonrisa tierna imaginando a sus amigas jugando a los vídeos juegos. **-Estuvieron conmigo desde ayer, desde que nos fuimos de aquí, supongo que estarán un poco cansadas ellas también, sobre todo San.**

**-¿Iras a ver a Rachel?-** cuestiono Judy después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales la rubia desayunaba ya sin Beth en sus piernas, ya que la niña se bajo a jugar.

**-Beth, cuidado hija-** le pidió Quinn a la niña que la miro y le dedico una sonrisa. **-Si, mamá ire a ver a Rachel. Ahora cuando termine de desayunar me voy a bañar y salgo para allí. ¿Tú crees que dejen entrar a Beth? Quiero que vea a Rachel y sus hermanitos.**

**-¿"nitos"?-** pregunto la niña desde el suelo causando asombro en su abuela que la miraba con los ojos abiertos, asombro que aumento cuando vio como Quinn interactuaba con su hija.

**-Si, Beth, tus hermanitos... Ey, deja de escuchar lo que hablo con tu abuela-** agrego Quinn cuando se dio cuenta. Beth la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-No me mires asi. Hablo en serio, Bethany Corcoran. No me... Hazme caso, soy tu madre, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con mami Rachel? Mamá, ayúdame-** pidió la rubia mirando a su madre pero esta no pudo socorrerla por que estaba riéndose a carcajadas de la actitud de su hija menor. **-Gracias, mamá.**

**-Ya, Quinnie. Lo siento-** se disculpo su madre intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió. **-Beth, cariño ¿Por que no vas a despertar a la tia Britt y a la tia San? Toma despiertalas con esto. Tienes que golpear asi.**

Judy le enseño a la niña como golpear el vaso de plástico con la cuchara. Beth le hizo caso y se levanto del suelo con sus pasos irregulares saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes acercarse a su madre tomándola de la mano para llevársela con ella, pero cuando la rubia estuvo en la puerta de la cocina, Beth la detuvo y le regalo un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a despertar a sus tías.

**-Quiere que la veas, quiere sentir que hace algo por si sola pero sabiendo que tú estarás detrás de ella para cuidarla-** susurro Judy con los ojos cristalinos mirando como la pequeña entraba a su habitación donde estaban Santana y Brittany. **-Lo sé, por que cuanto tú tenias su edad más o menos, quizás más, hiciste lo mismo que ella. Nos habíamos quedados dormidos los cuatro en nuestra cama después de haber almorzado. Tú y yo fuimos las primeras en despertar de esa siesta, dejamos que tu padre y Frannie siguieran durmiendo mientras nosotras, bueno yo, preparaba algo para comer-** relataba Judy haciendo que su hija la mirase momentáneamente mientras ella seguía observando el lugar donde su nieta había desaparecido. **-Entonces, tú tomaste uno de los recipientes donde estaban las galletas que había comprado y sin querer golpeaste la tapa con la cuchara que te había dado para que te entretuvieras. El sonido te gusto tanto que golpeaste varias veces más antes de formar una sonrisa traviesa-** Judy soltó una carcajada tras decir eso. **-La misma sonrisa que tienes cuando vas a realizar una maldad. En el buen sentido lo digo. Recuerdo que subimos juntas las escaleras y después yo te baje de mis brazos. Empezaste a golpear de nuevo despertando a tu padre y tu hermana. Russel se cayo de la cama golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesita de luz y Frannie empezó a bailar al ritmo de tu "batería"...**

**-Eso no lo recordaba-** susurro Quinn con un hilo de voz limpiándose disimuladamente las lagrimas que su madre ya dejaba caer de sus ojos. **-Es un lindo recuerdo. Eso significa siempre fui un dolor de cabeza para papá.**

**-No te lo conté para eso, Lucy-** espeto su madre con seriedad y Quinn supo que la había ofendido. **-Te conté el recuerdo para que supieras y vieras que tienes mucho en común con tu hija.**

**-Lo siento, mamá-** se disculpo la rubia abrazando a su madre por la cintura. **-Perdón, sabes que soy idiota a veces. No quise ofenderte. Me gusta que me hayas contado ese recuerdo tan lindo de los cuatro juntos.**

**-Esta todo bien, Quinnie-** le susurro su madre acariciándole el pelo. **-¿Te das cuenta de que Beth es igual a ti? Tú también eras conflictiva cuando eras niña-** bromeo Judy y Quinn la miro con una ceja levantada. **-Con la diferencia que tú no me mirabas con el ceño fruncido, simplemente levantabas tu ceja... tal y como lo estas haciendo ahora. **

**-Aww... ¿Estar rodeada de bebés te hace querer volver a ser uno de nuevo, Quinnie?-** cuestiono Brittany saliendo de la habitación con Beth y golpeando el vaso creando un ritmo indescifrable. **-Hola, abuela Judy.**

**-Hola, Britt, ¿Donde esta Santana?-** cuestiono la mujer aferrándose son más fuerza al abrazo de Quinn ya que esta quería soltarse hasta que su madre le susurro un _"Quieta ahí, Fabray"_, entonces se aferro más a su mamá.

**-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy-** rezongo la latina saliendo de la habitación con las manos en alto y el pelo revuelto. **-Britt, amor... para con ese ruido, por favor. Ey, Beth, creí que eramos amigas, ¿Por que fuiste a despertarme asi? Debí sospechar que no me querías cuando ayer casi pierdo mis pulmones bajando las estúpidas escaleras y tú quería otra ronda. Eres digna de ser Fabray, ¿Quien te envió a despertar a la tia San de esa manera?**

**-Ey, yo no fui-** se defendió Quinn después de que Beth la señalara a ella. **-Fue la abuela Judy. Di la verdad, Beth.**

**-Fui yo, Santana. Lo siento-** se disculpo Judy con una sonrisa. **-Para compensartelo te preparo el desayuno y te dejo jugar a los vídeos juegos más tarde.**

**-Eres la mejor, Judy... No como otras personas-** repuso Santana abrazando a la mujer y mirando a Quinn.

Quinn aprovecho que su madre se encargo de preparar el desayuno para sus amigas mientras estas jugaban con Beth y ella se encargo de subir a su habitación, de ordenarla, tomar una ducha después de eso y partir rumbo al hospital para ver a su novia.

Cuando estuvo todo ordenado en el piso de arriba bajo para poder vestir a Beth y partir. Se la encontró sentada en las piernas de Santana mientras veían como Britt bailaba tal y como lo indicaba la pantalla del televisor y la consola de juegos. Vio como Beth se bajaba de las piernas de Santana e iba a su encuentro con ella. Quinn la tomo en brazos dejando un beso en el cuello de su hija.

**-¿Vamos a vestirte y a peinarte asi después vamos a ver a mami Rachel y tus hermanitos?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija y esta asintió jugando con el collar de la rubia.

Quinn dejo a sus amigas en la sala jugando a los vídeos juegos y fue con su hija a la habitación de ésta donde busco la ropa para ponerle, cuando tuvo todo listo se dirigieron juntas al baño donde la rubia lleno la bañera con agua tibia y metió a su hija, lo que no contaba era con que la niña le tomara la mano como pidiéndole que ella también se metiera. Estuvieron varios minutos mirándose a los ojos y Quinn negando con la cabeza hasta que al final cedió. Se quito la ropa que tenia puesta quedándose solo en ropa interior y se metió en la bañera sentando a su hija en sus piernas. Mientras Beth jugaba ella le lavaba el pelo que estaba bastante crecido, un poco más arriba de los hombros, quizás lo tenia igual de corto que ella. Estuvieron cerca de quince minutos hasta que salieron de la bañera. Quinn se envolvió con una toalla y se dispuso a secar el cuerpo y pelo de Beth.

**-Creo que podríamos ponerte un lazo o dos hebillas para el pelo quizás-** le decía a Quinn a su hija que ya estaba vestida y ahora se dedicaba a secarle el pelo arrodillada frente a la pequeña. Se alejo un poco para ver que opción seria la adecuada. Entrecerró los ojos y Beth hizo lo mismo imitándola. **-Mmm... Creo que un lazo te ira mejor.**

Después de diez minutos más Quinn y Beth abandonaban el baño. La niña ya peinada y vestida mientras que la rubia seguía con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo absorbiendo la humedad de la poca ropa que tenia encima.

**-Ve con la abuela Judy mientras yo voy a vestirme y nos vamos, ¿Ok?-** le susurro Quinn a Beth bajándola en el suelo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras la niña avanzaba hacia su abuela que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Después de diez minutos en los cuales Quinn volvió a vestirse y se coloco muy poco maquillaje sabiendo que a Rachel le gustaba más cuando estaba al natural, fue en busca de su hija y se la encontró corriendo de un lado a otro con Britt seguidas de Santana. La rubia sin dudarlo fue en busca de su cámara fotográfica digital y cuando regreso se dedico a fotografiar a sus amigas.

**-¡Ey. Fabray!-** grito Santana apuntándola con el dedo indice cuando la descubrió. **-Deja esa maldita cámara o la próxima foto que aparecerá sera la de tu cuerpo sin vida.**

**-Ya, San-** replico Quinn sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su hija y le entregaba la cámara de fotos a la latina. **-Puedes mirar lo linda que te ves cuando juegas con un niño y demuestras tener corazón-** la molesto Quinn ganándose un manotazo por parte de su amiga pero alcanzo a esquivarlo soltando una carcajada que molesto a la latina. **-Te doy permiso de que mires las fotos pero no borres ninguna. Britt, quedas a cargo de la cámara. Si están todas las fotos cuando regreso te prometo un regalo a cambio.**

**-Santana, dame la cámara-** pidió Britt chasqueando los dedos y la latina mato con la mirada a Quinn justo antes de hacer lo que su novia le pedía.

La rubia soltó una carcajada mientras levantaba a Beth del suelo que miraba como Santana y Britt empezaban a mirar las fotos. Quinn llevo a su hija a que se despidiera de Judy y después de eso se fue rumbo al hospital.

Durante el viaje en taxi Beth miraba todo con los ojos abiertos, señalando todo lo que veía y le llamaba la atención. Llegando al hospital Quinn bajo del vehículo y fue hasta la florería que estaba cerca de allí para comprar un ramo de rosas para su novia.

Llego hasta la sala donde estaba Rachel encontrándose con la enfermera Smith saliendo de allí. Apenas vio a la rubia con Beth en brazos la mujer esbozo una sonrisa tierna que aumento cuando descubrió el ramo de rosas en la mano libre de la rubia.

**-Hola, Quinn-** saludo la enfermera Smith cuando la rubia se acerco a ella. **-Están hermosas las dos. Son completamente iguales con ese lazo en el pelo.**

**-Gracias y buenos días, Smith-** devolvió el saludo Quinn. **-¿Recuerda que le dije ayer que...?**

**-Claire-** interrumpió la enfermera con una sonrisa.** -Mi nombre es Claire. Claire Smith... Y no me trates de'usted', no soy mucho más mayor que tú, solo algunos años. No me digas nada... Quieres saber si puedes entrar con la niña a ver a tu novia, ¿Cierto?-** Quinn asintió con su mejor sonrisa y Smith continuo: **-De poder no puedes, pero te daré cinco minutos y...**

Quinn miro hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la enfermera a su espalda encontrándose con Brody Weston que caminaba hacia ellas como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta, al igual que lo hacia su prima Eleonor.

_-Maldito, Weston-_ grito Quinn en su mente con una sonrisa en los labios. _-¡Dios! Lo que me espera si los gemelos son de él._

**-Hola, ¿Como les va a las mujeres más hermosas de New York?-** fue el saludo de Brody dejando un beso en la cabeza de Beth, otro en la mejilla de Quinn y por ultimo otro en el mismo lugar a la enfermera Smith haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

**-Bien, venimos con Beth a ver a Rachel pero solo tenemos cinco minutos...-** empezó diciendo Quinn.

**-Te doy quince minutos pero no podrá ver a los gemelos, Quinn. No esta permitido que los menores de diez años vean o estén cerca de los bebes, lo siento-** se disculpo Smith con una sonrisa que llamo la atención de Brody. **-Espera aquí.**

La enfermera entro de nuevo a la habitación de Rachel y Quinn aprovecho para cuestionar a Brody con la mirada.

**-¿Qué? No hice nada-** se defendió el chico encogiendo de hombros justo cuando salia Claire de la habitación de Rachel.

**-Adentro están los bebes, la niña podrá verlos pero solo cinco minutos, después la enfermera que esta con Rachel se los llevara y ustedes podrán quedarse el resto del tiempo, ¿Esta bien?-** pregunto Smith ganándose un abrazo por parte de Quinn que no espero ni un minuto más y entro a ver a Rachel.

Soltó un suspiro cuando la vio embobada viendo a los gemelos. Avanzo sigilosamente hasta su novia que soltó un pequeño grito cuando se encontró con la rubia. Quinn soltó una carcajada antes de sentir los labios de la morena en los suyos.

**-Son hermosas, Quinnie. Gracias-** dijo emocionada Rachel cuando la rubia le entrego el ramo de rosas que había llevado para ella. **-Te amo tanto.**

**-Te amo más-** susurro Quinn con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como Rachel volvía a besarla. **-Perdón por no venir antes. Tú hija quiso...**

**-¡Beth!-** Exclamo Rachel con emoción alejándose de su novia para tomar a la niña que se lanzo a los brazos de la morena.

**-Despacio que... Argg, olvidenlo-** murmuro Quinn cuando Rachel empezó a dar vueltas en el lugar con Beth en alto contagiándose de la risa de la niña.

Quinn aprovecho para acercarse a los gemelos que estaba acompañados por una enfermera, tal y como había dicho Smith. Le pregunto a la enfermera si podía cargar a los niños y ésta asintió con una sonrisa tímida y un rubor en las mejillas.

Quinn alzo al que estaba más cerca de ella, el que estaba durmiendo el día anterior y que ahora estaba despierto... Jonathan, decía la pulsera distintiva que llevaba el niño. Cuando lo tuvo en brazos soltó otro suspiro, sentía como la emoción y la felicidad aumentaba en su cuerpo. Le acaricio el rostro y el niño se acurruco más cerca de ella haciéndola sonreír dejando escapar una pequeña risa que llamo la atención de Rachel que hasta entonces había estado jugando con Beth.

Hacia menos de un día que la había visto pero aun asi la extrañaba, casi tanto como extrañaba a Quinn, la misma Quinn que estaba con uno de los gemelos en sus brazos, la misma que se limpiaba disimuladamente las lagrimas de sus ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios que lleno de felicidad el corazón de Rachel.

**-Quinn, amor... Acércate-** le pidió la morena una vez que se recostó en la cama con Beth a su lado y la enfermera le paso al otro gemelo.

La rubia hizo lo que su novia le pidió y se sentó al otro costado de la morena aun con el niño en brazos que parecía estar quedándose dormido.

**-Beth, mira... Mira a tus hermanitos, mi vida-** le decía Quinn a su hija tomándole la mano para que los tocara. **-El que tiene mami Rachel en Matt y el que tengo yo es John. Diles 'Hola'.**

Beth miro a los bebes con el ceño fruncido, sobre el que tenia Quinn en brazos, pero aun asi no quito su mano cuando su madre la unió con la del gemelo.

**-Es tu hermanito, Beth-** seguía Quinn que intercambio una mirada con la morena completamente expectante las dos por la reacción de la niña.

**-¿"Nito"?-** cuestiono la niña aun con el ceño fruncido pero esta vez acompañado de una sonrisa lo que a Quinn le hizo entender que no habría peligro alguno.

**-Típico de Fabray, el orgullo ante todo-** murmuro Rachel y Quinn lejos de ofenderse o enojarse esbozo una sonrisa, que aumento cuando Beth se apoyo en ella pero sin quitar su mirada de los gemelos, tanto el que tenia Quinn como el de Rachel, tocándolos de vez en cuando dejando escapar una sonrisa pero después volvía a fruncir el ceño.

Quinn se acerco más a la morena pero sin cambiar su posición con Beth y John que ya dormía en sus brazos. Pero ella quería mirar al que tenia Rachel entre sus brazos, que al igual que su hermano, dormía tranquilamente. La rubia se acerco para mirarle mejor el rostro, eran iguales a Rachel a excepción de la nariz y de los ojos, como había dicho el tont...Finn, como había dicho Finn. Pero lo que se llevo toda su concentración y su mirada fue ver en la mejilla de Matt los mismos lunares que tenia su madre, y en el mismo lugar. Era apenas perceptible pero pudo verlo claramente.

**-Veo que ya te has dado cuenta-** susurro Rachel que no quitaba su ojos de encima de Quinn que miraba una y otra vez a los gemelos alternando su mirada entre los dos. La rubia levanto la vista y se encontró con su novia que esbozaba una sonrisa. **-Ahora ya sabremos diferenciarlos.**

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn después de soltar una pequeña risa justo antes de besar a Rachel.

**-Lo siento, pero debo llevarme a los gemelos, señoritas-** repuso la enfermera con una sonrisa tierna viendo la escena.

**-Por supuesto-** respondió Rachel separándose de Quinn que seguía con los ojos cerrados. **-Beth, saluda a Matt y John.**

Beth miro a Rachel con el ceño fruncido que cambio cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la morena que esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La niña se alejo un poco de su madre y se acerco a Matt dejando una suave caricia en la mano de este que se removió un poco pero sin abrir los ojos y cuando Quinn ya se había resignado a no lograr más que eso en su hija esta se coloco a la altura del gemelo, lo miro varios segundos, mirándolo de diferentes ángulos, alternando su mirada entre el y su hermano para después dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Bajo la sorprendida mirada de Rachel y Quinn la pequeña volvió a hacer lo mismo con John mientras Rachel le pasaba a Matt a la enfermera.

Esta vez Beth miro primero a su madre, se formo un duelo de miradas donde el verde abundaba hasta que la niña esbozo una sonrisa tímida bajando su mirada. Volvió a repetir el proceso con John pero esta vez se giro para mirar a Rachel que la miraba con los ojos llorosos, frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que la morena ya no tenia al gemelo en sus brazos y se giro nuevamente hacia su mamá Quinn completamente ofendida. Una caricia en la mano de John que abrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos y por ultimo el mismo beso sentido en la mejilla del niño.

Protestó cuando Quinn le paso el bebé a la enfermera, que si las miradas mataran ésta ya estaría muerta por la mirada que le lanzo Beth.

**-Se lo tomo bastante bien, ¿No?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando a Beth una vez que se quedaron solamente ellas tres en la habitación.

**-Yo diría que más bien. En un momento pensé que se sacaría el zapato y se lo lanzaría a la enfermera-** bromeo Quinn mirando a su novia con amor y devoción. **-¿Ya te dije que te amo con todo mi corazón?**

**-Muchas veces... Pero jamas me cansare de escucharte decirlo-** susurro Rachel justo antes de juntar sus labios con los de su novia.

**-Ey, ey... Hay menores en frente de ustedes-** bromeo una voz masculina entrando a la habitación. **-Y no hablo de Beth, hablo de mi.**

**-Ya, Weston... No eres menor, mentiroso. ¿Qué paso? ¿Claire ya se canso de ti?-** se burlo Quinn girándose para mirar a Brody con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-¿Quien es Claire?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando a su novia y al chico alternativamente mientras sentía como Beth se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura.

**-Es la enfermera Smith-** respondió Quinn soltando una carcajada cuando vio las mejillas ruborizadas de Brody. -**¡Oh, por dios! Ella te gusta.**

**-¿Ella te gusta, Bro?-** le pregunto la morena a Weston mientras este se acercaba a ella que apenas lo tuvo al lado lo abrazo por la cintura con un brazo haciendo que la sonrisa de Quinn cambiara a una expresión seria. **-Cambia esa cara, Fabray. Vamos, hazlo... Si, asi esta mejor. Y tú, Weston ¿Te gusta la enfermera Smith?**

**-La invite a almorzar y me dijo que si-** murmuro Brody mientras Rachel y Quinn se miraban y sonrían cómplices. **-Así que hoy me pasare todo el día en el hospital. Por cierto, me llevo a tu hija, Fabray. Necesito una opinión femenina sobre algo y ella me viene perfecta.**

**-¿Para que necesitas a mi hija, Weston?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido mirando seriamente a Brody.

**-Quiero comprarle algunas cosas a los gemelos y que mejor que un niño, en este caso niña, para ayudarme. Vamos, Quinn. No le haré nada, me conoces-** dijo el joven entregándole a Quinn su mejor sonrisa.

**-Aquí hay algo más-** dictamino Rachel mirando a Brody con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este bajaba la mirada.

**-Quiero regalarle a Claire un peluche pero nunca elijo el adecuado y creo que Beth me vendría bien en ese sentido-** susurro Brody con timidez y resignación.

Después de quince minutos en los cuales Quinn le dio ordenes a Brody de a que hora debía traerle a su hija y que le convenía cuidarla por que si le sucedía algo jamas llegaría a esa cita con Claire Smith por que ella lo asesinaría, el chico salia de allí.

**-De verdad le gusta esa chica, pero ¿No es un poco mayor para él?-** cuestiono Rachel en susurro mientras Brody se iba con Beth en brazos.

**-Tiene veintitrés años-** respondió Weston antes de salir del todo de la habitación con Beth en brazos dejando sola a Rachel y a Quinn.

**-Dejemos a Brody y a Claire a un lado y concentrémonos en nosotras-** le susurro Quinn a su novia acercándose mas a ella mientras esta la abrazaba por el cuello. **-Te amo, Rachel. Estoy realmente feliz de poder tenerte a mi lado y de que me permitas ser madre de esos hermosos gemelos.**

**-La felicidad es mutua, Quinn. Gracias por haber estado todo este tiempo conmigo, no hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido por ti-** susurro la morena a pocos centímetros del rostro de su novia mirándola a los ojos.** -Me has enamorado como nadie más lo ha hecho. Has llegado a mi vida en calidad de amiga y ahora eres mi novia...**

**-Futura esposa-** interrumpió Quinn con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento, pero como Rachel no contesto, sino que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la rubia abrió los suyos y continuo: **-No estoy diciendo que nos casaremos ahora, es solo que tuve un sueño ayer donde estábamos nosotros cinco, todos vestidos de blanco, yo esperándote en una especie de altar mientras nuestros hijos caminaban hacia mi-** relataba Quinn haciendo emocionar a Rachel y quitandole cabello de la cara. **-Y al final del pasillo... La mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida, estabas tú ahí, también vestida de blanco con una sonrisa que hacia que me temblaran las piernas y un ramo entre tus manos que me hicieron confirmar mis sospechas...**

**-¿Soñaste que nos casábamos?-** cuestiono Rachel con un hilo de voz mientras jugaba con el cabello de Quinn. No quería llorar pero el relato de Quinn estaba logrando eso.

**-Así parece-** respondió la rubia con timidez por estar confesando aquello.

**-Aww... Quinn, eso es muy tierno-** dijo la morena dejando un corto beso en los labios de su novia.** -Algún día lo haremos realidad. Me gustaría ser la señora Fabray. Estar vestida de blanco y que tu me esperes en el altar con tu sonrisa perfecta... O mejor aun, entrar las dos de la mano, recorriendo juntas ese camino que significara reafirmar más aun nuestro amor... Eso si Finn no llega en plan de arruinarlo todo, pero no te preocupes por que no importa lo que haga para separarme de ti, jamás lo lograra. Yo te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo que importa, ¿No?**

**-Exacto, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos ya por Finn-** repuso Quinn contándole todo lo que el chico le había dicho cuando ambos estaban en neonatología con los gemelos.

Rachel abrió los ojos con asombro. Ya se estaba imaginando que pediría una orden de restricción para que el chico no se acercara a ella o a su familia, lo cual era penoso por que si él era el padre de los gemelos no podría verlos. Su asombro crecía aun más a medida que Quinn iba contando lo que había hablado con el chico. Una parte de ella se alegraba de saber que Finn ya no interferiría en su felicidad con Quinn pero por otro lado no podía evitar ponerse en alerta por si aquella nueva faceta de Finn solo era pasajera y volvía a ocasionar problemas.

**-Lo vi muy sincero al hablar, amor-** repuso Quinn como si pudiera leer la mente de su novia. **-Aunque si esto se trata de una jugada sucia te puedo asegurar que sera lo ultimo que haga, no solo por que yo lo matare, sino por que sé que Santana me ayudara y te puedo asegurar que tiene métodos mafiosos para hacerlo-** dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Sé que se muere por golpearlo de nuevo, solo esta esperando el momento adecuado.**

**-Me sorprende que Santana se este conteniendo tanto-** respondió Rachel. **-En fin, dejemos a Finn y su "cambio" de lado. Amor, si todo esta bien tanto con los gemelos como conmigo me darán el alta mañana por la tarde.**

**-Ordenare el dormitorio de los niños por la mañana y vendré a buscarte por la tarde entonces-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa completamente feliz y emocionada por saber que a partir de mañana serian cinco en su hogar. **-Hablare con Shelby para que me deje a Beth un par de días. Quiero que este cuando sus hermanos lleguen a casa.**

**-¿Por que eres tan perfecta, Fabray?-** susurro Rachel escuchando los planes que tenia su novia justo antes de inclinarse hacia ella para besarla.

Quiera sentir los labios de Quinn sobre los de ella, esos suaves labios que le hacían perder la cordura con solo rozar su piel, esos labios que pronunciaban las palabras más bonitas que alguien pudiera decir y esos labios que en ese momento le susurraban un "te amo" que era completamente correspondido por ella misma.

**-Te amo. No te das una idea cuanto-** respondió Rachel con sus frentes unidas antes de volver atacar los labios de su novia nuevamente pero con un poco más de intensidad atrayendola más hacia ella mientras le mordía el labio inferior haciendo que la rubia reprimiera una mueca de dolor que Rachel advirtió.** -Ups, lo siento, mi amor.**

**-Descuida, no me duele-** mintió Quinn y Rachel presiono ligeramente haciendo que esta vez la rubia soltara un gruñido. **-Ya entendí, no te vuelvo a mentir, lo prometo. Ahora, por favor, deja de morderme... al menos hasta que este completamente recuperada.**

**-Lo mismo te di yo a ti, Quinnie-** intervino la voz de Santana entrando al dormitorio. **-Ni un día paso desde el parto y tú ya piensas en sexo, pobre enana... sin ofender GayBerry.**

**-No pasa nada, San-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que le dijo de esa forma. En ese entonces habría protestado pero ahora ya no. **-¿Donde esta Britt?**

**-Esta con Weston y la mini Fabray pero más hermosa. Nos cruzamos con ellos en la entrada y el muy tonto venia con un montón bolsas que Britt pensó que era uno de los Reyes Magos que ahora trabaja por su cuenta y que se adelanto, entonces se quedo con él esperando que le entregara su regalo. Esto es tuyo, Fabray-** Santana saco la cámara fotográfica de su bolso y se lanzo a Quinn que la recibió con una buena atrapada. **-Tal y como le pediste a mi novia tus estúpidas fotos están intactas. Por cierto, quiero... Britt, si Britt quiere una copia de cada una en la que estamos nosotras.**

**-Si, claro. Britt quiere-** ironizo Quinn con una ceja levantada sintiendo como Rachel la tomaba de nuevo del rostro para que la volvería a besar.

**-¡Oh, por dios! No paran ni un segundo. Tú estas recién salida de parir y ¿ya quieres sexo, Berry?-** pregunto Santana con una mueca en el rostro. **-Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a mi novia antes de presenciar como la reina del Reino de los Gnomos tiene sexo con la rubia mutilada.**

**-Te estas tardando demasiado, Santana-** replico Quinn separándose un momento de Rachel antes de volver a besarla de nuevo sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo al horario de visita pero con ganas de que llegue la tarde para regresar al hospital una vez más y seguir compartiendo más tiempo con su morena pero lo que más ansiaba era que llegara el día de mañana, a partir de ese momento vería a Rachel todos los días y todo el día sin necesidad de horarios pautados.

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso... Tuve un día agitado!

Gracias por todo y a todos... Ya falta poco para el final :(

Quien me pidió un momento Brittana, ya te lo daré... Solo espera un poco... Ya va a llegar. Sorpresa, sorpresa ;)

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos estaremos leyendo el lunes!

Besos & Abrazos!


	44. Capitulo 44 - Todo Saldra Bien

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 44 - Todo Saldrá Bien**

Por la mañana Quinn había despertado temprano, para desgracia de Santana que había pasado la noche acompañando a la rubia quedándose a dormir en el lugar. Lo primero que recibió Quinn cuando fue a despertar a su amiga fue uno de los juguetes de Beth volando directamente a su cabeza pero la rubia se agacho rápidamente y el juguete pego en la pared.

Después de desayunar Quinn se encargo de limpiar y ordenar la habitación de los gemelos, tal y como le había dicho a Rachel que haría mientras Santana jugaba con Beth en la sala. Quinn soltó una carcajada cuando se las encontró peleando por el mando de juegos. Beth tenia su ceño fruncido y Santana no tuvo mejor idea que utilizar psicología a la inversa con la intención de que la niña se cansara del aparato pero latina corrió con mala suerte por que Beth no se canso ni le devolvió el mando, sino todo lo contrario, apenas vio a su madre parada observándola, Beth corrió hasta ésta y le dio a ella el mando, después señalo el televisor y Quinn supo lo que eso significaba.

**-Lo siento, Santana. Mi hija ya hablo y quiere que sea yo quien juegue con ella-** se burlo Quinn de la latina que solamente se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia el frente y murmurando un _"Beth traidora"_. Quinn se sentó en el sofá con su hija en sus piernas y luego le dijo:** -Beth, ya sé que estas enojada por que la tia San rompió uno de tus juguetes pero ella te promete que te comprara otro si la dejas jugar.**

**-Yo no prometí nada, Fabray-** replico Santana devolviendole la mirada a Beth que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ya basta las dos. Beth deja jugar a la tia Santana- **ordeno Quinn entregándole el mando a la latina que le saco la lengua a Beth y sonrió con superioridad pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando Quinn continuo: **-Y tú, Santana... primero, no le saques la lengua a mi hija. Segundo, le compraras el juguete que le rompiste y es mi ultima palabra. Ahora juguemos.**

**-Si aprovechemos las pocas horas de libertad que nos quedan antes de que venga mami Rachel y nos prohíba jugar-** se burlo Santana ganándose un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Quinn. **-¡Auch, rubia! Esta bien dejo al gno... a Rachel en paz- **se corrigió cuando Quinn volvió a golpearla.

Se pasaron jugando a los vídeos juegos hasta que la hora del almuerzo llego. Judy había regresado de su paseo por Central Park con varias bolsas que Quinn se encargo de hurgar.

**-No nos compraste nada, mamá-** espeto Quinn con el ceño fruncido y Beth en brazos entrando a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando el almuerzo. **-Solo encontramos lanas y agujas de tejer en las bolsas, pero para nosotras nada, ¿Verdad, Beth?**

**-¿No te parece que estas un poco grande para hurgar en mis cosas, Quinn?-** reprocho su madre. La rubia miro a su hija y ambas se encogieron de hombros. **-No hagas participe a tu hija de algo que te estoy preguntando a ti.**

En ese momento entro Santana a la cocina con una sonrisa traviesa. La latina se apoyo en la mesa mientras mordisqueaba una manzana que había tomado del lugar observando el cuadro familiar Fabray con picardía y Quinn rodó los ojos por que sabia lo que se venia.

**-¿Para que quieres lanas y agujas de tejer, mamá? Tú no sabes ni siquiera coser-** repuso Quinn mirando a su madre que frunció el ceño.

**-Para tu información, Quinn Fabray, si sé coser, como también sé tejer-** aclaro su madre mientras Santana asentía en acuerdo con Judy. **-El año pasado le regale una bufanda a Santana, ¿Verdad, San?**

**-Es cierto, pero una vez la lleve a casa de Britt y como Lord Tubbington estaba "enfermo de la garganta" me la quito para ponérselo al gato- **explicaba Santana con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enojo.** -Cuando fui a buscarla, Britt me dijo que el estúpido gato había vendido mi bufanda para comprar cigarrillos. No te rías, Quinnie.**

**-No me digas asi, Santana-** replico Quinn borrando su sonrisa. **-Mamá, sigues sin decirme para que compraste todo eso.**

**-¿No es obvio?-** cuestiono Judy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Quinn intercambio una mirada desconcertada con su hija y negó con la cabeza.** -Quiero tejerles algo a los gemelos como regalo de bienvenida... y a Rachel también.**

Santana soltó una carcajada y las tres Fabray la miraron. Lejos de calmarse, la risa de latina aumento y con ella el desconcierto en el resto.

**-Lo siento, me imagine a Berry con un gorro tejido y no pude evitar asociarla con un pitufo-** explico Santana haciendo sonreír a Judy mientras Quinn miraba a Beth que parecía ajena a todo eso jugando con el collar de su madre.** -Una bufanda tampoco es la indicada por que se le enredaría en las piernas cortas que tiene. Aunque si sabes tejer suéteres con forma de renos ya sabes que puedes regalarle, Judy. Por cierto, yo quiero una bufanda.**

Santana salio corriendo de la cocina cuando Quinn le lanzo las frutas de plástico del lugar por haberse metido con su novia. Después se giro hacia su madre y la abrazo con todo el cariño posible que una hija podría tener para con su madre. Quería que de esa forma, Judy supiera lo agradecida que estaba por estar a su lado en ese momento tan especial. Se sentía como Beth, cuando el día de ayer la tomo de la mano para que viera lo que podía hacer por si sola pero sabiendo que detrás estaba su madre observándola, sonriendole y haciéndole saber que todo saldría bien. Ahora era casi parecido, ella daría sus primeros pasos en la maternidad, pero esta vez compartida y sin la necesidad de dar en adopción a ninguno de sus hijos, tendría que cambiar pañales, alimentar, jugar, hacer dormir, vivir las primeras experiencias que vive un recién nacido, pero al menos esta vez tenia a Rachel... y también tenia a su madre, mirándola de lejos, sonriendole y haciéndole saber que todo saldría bien.

**-Te amo, mamá-** le susurro Quinn a su madre con timidez haciendo que Judy soltara un sollozo mientras la miraba completamente emocionada. Quinn se alejo de su madre y sonrió. **-Por cierto, Beth y yo también queremos suéteres tejidos... pero sin renos.**

**-Llegas a usar uno con renos y te juro que seras mi victima el resto de tu vida, Quinnie-** grito Santana desde la sala soltando una carcajada.

**-Oh, yo sé lo que esas sonrisas significan-** indico Judy viendo como tanto Quinn como Beth mostraban idénticas sonrisas traviesas.

**-Vamos, Beth. La tia San esta un poco triste-** le susurro Quinn a su hija viendo como Santana en la sala insultaba al juego por que había perdido. **-Nosotras haremos que vuelva a reír.**

Judy sonrió con resignación mientras negaba con la cabeza viendo como su hija y su nieta salían de la cocina. Cuando Quinn y Beth estuvieron en la sala, ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa que dejaba ver las intenciones que tenían. Quinn sentó a Beth del lado izquierdo de Santana y ella se sentó en el lado derecho dejando a la latina en el medio.

**-Uno, dos...-** empezó contando Quinn mirando a Beth.

**-Bravo, Fabray ya sabe contar hasta...-** Pero Santana no pudo terminar por que los dedos que Quinn rozaron sus costillas haciendo que la latina soltara una sonora carcajada.

**-Beth, ayúdame-** pidió Quinn riéndose también pero sin cesar en su cometido: hacer cosquillas a Santana Lopez.

Beth miro a su madre que reía en compañía de Santana, que se retorcía para zafarse del ataque de Quinn, y se unió ella también.

**-Ya es-esta bien... uste-ustedes ganan-** decía la latina después de un buen rato siendo victima de las Fabray que por alguna extraña razón dejaron a la latina en paz para que pudiera recuperar el aliento perdido. **-¡Dios! Son tal para cual las dos.**

**-Somos madre e hija, ¿Que esperabas, San?-** replico Quinn tendiéndole la mano a Beth haciendo que la niña chocara los cinco con su madre.** -Ademas, eso te pasa por meterte con mi novia y madre de Beth. Admito que los suéteres de renos son un poco...**

**-¿Horribles? ¿Desagradables? ¿Penosos?-** enumero Santana tomándose de las costillas mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos.

**-Pero también eran tiernos... y a Rachel le quedaban perfectos. Se veía tan hermosa con uno puesto-** repuso Quinn perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras sentaba a su hija en sus piernas.

**-¡El almuerzo esta listo!- **grito Judy desde la cocina sacando a Quinn sus pensamientos.

El almuerzo lo pasaron entre charlas, bromas y lamentaciones por parte de Santana que se quejaba exageradamente de las marcas que le quedaría por las cosquillas de Quinn, eso sumado al hecho que lamentaba que Brittany no estuviera con ella para darle la bienvenida a los gemelos.

**-Después dice que yo soy cursi-** le había susurrado Quinn a su hija y esta la miro con una sonrisa y la boca toda sucia de comida.

Después del almuerzo Quinn preparo un bolso con ropa para Rachel y algunas que otra cosas para los gemelos. Como aun le quedaba un par de horas antes de ir al encuentro con su novia, Quinn decidió recostarse un rato, obviamente seguida de Beth, pero la niña estaba tan inquieta que la rubia no sabia como pararla.

**-Ok, Beth. Hagamos un trato de Fabray a Fabray-** le propuso Quinn a su hija una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de la rubia mayor. **-Mamá Quinn, necesita descansar por lo menos una hora, pero no puedo si tú estas saltando, ¿Entiendes?-** Beth la miro seriamente y la rubia se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos sin darse cuenta de que su hija hacia lo mismo que ella. **-¿Nuestras conversaciones siempre serán asi, mi vida? Mamá Rachel llegara con tus hermanos en... Eh, deja de imitarme-** le exigió Quinn a su hija cuando la miro nuevamente. **-Ay, dios... Lo que me falta todavía.**

Beth se bajo de su cama y se acerco al lado de Quinn para tomarla de la mano. La rubia hizo lo que su hija le pidió y bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado deteniéndose unos segundos en la sala. Beth miraba el lugar como si intentara encontrar algo y cuando por fin lo descubrió guió a su madre hasta la biblioteca.

**-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento, Beth?-** Cuestiono Quinn asombro mientras levantaba a su hija del suelo.

**-No, quiere que le ayudes a armar una bomba nuclear-** ironizo Santana rodando los ojos y entrando a la biblioteca con un bol de cereales en la mano. **-Es obvio que quiere que le leas, Quinnie. Sino no te hubiese traído hasta aquí, ¿No te parece?-** Quinn no respondió, simplemente se limito a elegir el libro adecuado para su hija pero esta parecía haberlo elegido antes que su madre. **-Beth, yo tengo una historia mejor, se titula "Buscando el cerebro de Quinn Fabray".**

**-Santana, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-** le pregunto Quinn a su amiga en una clara indirecta de que se fuera.

**-No, en verdad no-** respondió la latina sentándose en uno de los sofás del lugar. **-Yo también quiero escuchar el cuento, Quinnie.**

**-Deja de decirme 'Quinnie', San-** pidió Quinn con cansancio justo antes de dirigirse a su hija. **-¿En serio, Beth? ¿"Tristán e Iseo"?**

**-¿Quienes diablos son esos?-** indago Santana recostándose mejor en el sofá y cubriéndose con una de las cobijas del lugar.** -¿Qué tiene de malo el libro que eligió mi sobrina?**

**-Se trata de una historia de amor trágica, Santana-** respondió Quinn realizando la misma acción de la latina, pero en el otro sofá y con Beth acomodándose a su costado. **-Casi similar a Romeo y Julieta. ¿Por que no "El Mago de Oz" o "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Beth?-** La niña la miro con una sonrisa inocente que conquisto aun más a Quinn.

_-Señores ¿Os agradaría oír un hermoso cuento de amor y de muerte?. Se trata de la historia de Tristán y de Iseo, la reina. Escuchad como, entre grandes alegrías y penas, se amaron y murieron el mismo día, él por ella y ella por él-_ relataba Quinn el cuento tal y como estaba en el libro llamando completamente la atención, no solo de Beth sino también la de Santana.

Las horas que Quinn pretendía dormir se esfumaron mientras le leía a su hija. Le hubiese gustado dormir aunque sea unos minutos pero se hubiera arrepentido el resto de su vida el haberlo hecho. De haber dormido se habría perdido de poder observar a Beth dormir. Su pequeña princesa dormía aferrada a su cintura, respirando en completa armonía, ajena a lo que su madre estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia Santana, que también dormía, luego se levanto con su hija en brazos dirigiéndose rumbo hacia su habitación y la recostó en su cama para poder contemplarla mejor.

Los cabellos rubios caían por el rostro de Beth y Quinn los corrió con delicadeza para poder observar a su hija mientras las lagrimas ya se hacia presente en sus ojos. Jamas pensó que podría tener a Beth a su lado de nuevo, que podría disfrutar de su hija tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, que compartirían esa complicidad y ese desacuerdo constante que ambas estaban experimentando en los últimos días. Antes lo habían hecho pero esta vez era distinto, no estaba Rachel que hiciera de mediadora de ambas, solo ellas dos aprendiendo a ser madre e hija, solo ellas dos mirándose con desafío para terminar sonriendo con idénticas sonrisas, solo ellas dos renegando de que Judy le tejiera bufandas a los demás y a ellas no, solo ellas dos haciéndole cosquillas a la _"tia San"_. Quinn no quería que eso terminase, ni ahora ni nunca, se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de su hija, de ver su sonrisa al despertar, de sentir sus cálidos labios en su mejilla regalando el mejor beso de todos, pero era consciente de que Beth no le pertenecía completamente, ella era su madre biológica pero Shelby era su madre adoptiva, quien se hizo responsable de la niña cuando ella renuncio a eso.

**-Te amo, hija-** le susurro Quinn a Beth dejando un suave beso en la frente de la pequeña. **-Te amo con todo mi corazón y con todo lo que soy.**

Después de eso la rubia se levanto de su cama y se fue directamente al baño, donde abrió el grifo de la bañera dejando que el agua corriera realizando el ruido que fue capaz de ocultar sus sollozos. Allí en la soledad del baño, Quinn lloro... lloro como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, lloro castigándose por sus errores del pasado. No, Beth no fue un error y ahora lo entendía, lloraba por haberla dado en adopción, por haberse perdido los primeros pasos de su hija, sus primeras palabras, sus primeras caricias. Lloro por que Beth no le pertenecía y jamás lo haría... no completamente. Fue en ese entonces que comenzó a cuestionarse si seria una buena madre para los hijos de Rachel.

**-Ey, Quinnie, ¿Estas bien?-** le pregunto su madre cuando la rubia bajo a la sala aun con Beth dormida dirigiéndose a la habitación de los gemelos en busca del bolso que había preparado para llevárselo a Rachel.

**-Estoy bien, mamá-** mintió Quinn bajando la mirada siendo consciente de que a pesar de haberse lavado la cara y maquillado un poco, eso no ocultaba sus ojos rojos después de tanto llorar. **-Debo ir a buscar a Rachel.**

**-Quinn, ¿Segura que...?-** indago Judy tomando el rostro de su hija con ambas manos mientras la rubia se alejaba de su madre y se adentraba en la habitación de su hija.

La recostó en su cuna dejandole un postergado beso en la cabeza. Cerro los ojos para impedir que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo de sus ojos pero una lagrima rebelde fue a parar a la mejilla de Beth que Quinn se encargo de quitar.

**-Te dejo a Beth, mamá. Con Rachel y los gemelos no podre hacer mucho-** le informo Quinn a su madre sin mirarla pero esta si lo hacia. La miraba atentamente esperando que su hija le dijera que era lo que le pasaba.** -Aunque Brody y Finn estarán allí, hoy entregan las pruebas de paternidad... Debo irme. Te veo en un rato-** Quinn bajo la cabeza y con un nudo en la garganta susurro: **-Te amo, mamá.**

No espero respuesta por parte de su madre, salio lo más rápido posible de su casa. No quería hablar con nadie sobre lo que le pasaba. ¡Por dios! su hija aun no se había ido y ella ya la extrañaba. Ni siquiera le aviso a Santana que iría al hospital, pero se sorprendió viéndola salir del edificio con el ceño fruncido mientras ella esperaba un taxi. Quinn se apresuro a colocarse sus lentes de aviador para que Santana no le viera sus ojos y tener que soportar un interrogatorio.

El viaje en taxi fue en completo silencio, ninguna de las dos dijo nada y Quinn lo agradeció, aunque le sorprendió recibir una repentina y apenas perceptible caricia en su brazo mientras Santana le sonreía como queriéndole decir que todo iba a salir bien. Quinn respondió con una sonrisa triste y Santana no necesito más que eso. Sorprendiendo aun más a Quinn la atrajo más hacia ella y la abrazo haciendo que la rubia quedara con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amiga.

**-Tú siempre seras su madre, ¿Ok, Fabray?-** susurro Santana haciendo flaquear a Quinn. **-No importan los malditos papeles. Sé que Corcoran es buena madre, pero jamas sera como tú, Quinn. Beth siempre sera tu hija y tú siempre seras su madre. Ahora deja de llorar por que estamos por llegar y no quieres que Rachel te vea asi, ¿o si?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza y esbozo su mejor sonrisa pero sin quitarse los lentes. **-Así me gusta. Eres Fabray ante todo. El orgullo y la dignidad es lo primero.**

El resto del viaje Quinn lo realizo apoyada en el pecho de Santana, sintiendo como esta dejaba suaves caricias en sus brazos pero con la intención de no ser descubierta.

Al llegar al hospital, Santana fue la primera en bajar del vehículo mientras Quinn le pagaba al taxista. Una vez adentro se encontraron con Brody, Finn, Kurt, Eleonor y Ashley.

**-¿Nerviosos?-** les pregunto Quinn a los posibles padres haciendo referencia a las pruebas de ADN que se entregarían ese día, después de haber saludado al resto.

**-Yo diría que ansioso-** respondió Finn bajo la atenta mirada de Santana mientras que Brody asentía en acuerdo con Hudson. **-Quiero salir de este misterio lo más pronto posible.**

**-Familiares de Rachel Berry, por favor. Entren a la habitación. La joven quiere verlos-** informo una de las enfermeras, que no era Claire, saliendo de la habitación de la morena.

Todos entraron en completo silencio y Quinn se dirigió hacia su novia para dejar un beso en sus labios, pero el beso fue tan frío que Rachel frunció el ceño.

**-Ahora no, Rachel-** susurro Quinn cuando su novia le levanto los lentes para verla a los ojos encontrándose con estos completamente rojos. **-Luego hablamos, amor.**

**-Bueno como están todos aquí-** empezó a hablar el doctor entrando a la habitación pero Rachel no le dio importancia, estaba manteniendo una batalla de miradas con su novia. Le acaricio el rostro a Quinn y esta le beso la palma de la mano haciéndole saber que estaba bien. **-Haré entrega del alta tanto de la señora Berry como de sus hijos, Matthew y Jonathan- **el doctor le entrego un papel a Rachel que la morena agarro con una sonrisa amable.** -Ahora pasemos a las pruebas de ADN. Señores Weston y Hudson, por favor-** Los chicos avanzaron hacia el medico y con manos temblorosas tomaron el sobre con sus nombres que el doctor les ofrecía.

**-No lo abran todavía-** pidió Santana. **-Ahora regreso.**

Quinn sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez después de aquel llanto que había surgido ella, sonrisa que se agrando cuando Santana regreso con un matafuego en las manos haciendo que Rachel la mirara con asombro.

**-Ahora si ábranlo-** repuso Santana pero como todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos, la latina rodó los ojos antes de contestar: **-Es por si Finn se pone inquieto. Me quede con ganas de golpearlo con el palo de amasar, quizás si lo golpeo con el matafuego y lo dejo inconsciente algunos días esta vez se me vayan las ganas de golpearlo constantemente.**

**-Aun no-** ordeno Brody con un nudo en la garganta cuando Finn abría su sobre. **-Estoy esperando a alguien.**

**-Ya estoy aquí-** anuncio la voz de la enfermera Claire Smith después de algunos minutos entrando a la habitación y sonriendole a Brody con tranquilidad y con intenciones de calmar los nervios del chico.

**-Ahora si-** susurro Brody asintiendole a Finn que ya abría el de él.

Rachel estaba nerviosa también. Tomo la mano de Quinn sintiendo la calidez que ésta irradiaba, una sonrisa de la rubia fue todo lo que necesito para calmar su estado de ansiedad pero hubiese estado mejor si la sonrisa era acompañada por ojos verdes de la rubia. Sabia que algo sucedía con Quinn, pero esperaría para estar ellas dos solas para indagar sobre aquello.

**-99, 9 por ciento de compatibilidad-** susurro Brody en estado de shock mientras su prima le arrebataba el papel de la mano.

**-Brody es el padre-** informo Finn con los ojos vidriosos y en el mismo estado que el chico de ojos azules. **-Los gemelos son sus hijos.**

Todo se quedo en silencio, un silencio que fue roto cuando Quinn se acerco hacia Finn abrazándolo y susurrándole un _"Lo siento. Todavía puedes ser el tío Finn_". El chico se alejo de Quinn y le regalo una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin.

**-Felicitaciones, Weston-** felicito Finn tendiéndole su mano a Brody que aun seguía sin reaccionar. **-¡Reacciona! Eres padre ahora. Cuida de ellos y-y de Rachel, pero de ella hazlo solo como amigo, no como algo más por que Quinn te matara.**

Después eso Finn salio de la habitación susurrando un _"Nos vemos"_. Brody comenzó a reaccionar y fue felicitado por sus amigos, pero quien llamaba la atención de Quinn era Rachel. La morena la miraba a ella como si esperara una confirmación de que aquello era cierto. Quinn sonrió acercándose a su novia para dejarle un sentido beso en sus labios que la morena respondió con creces.

**-Otra vez me dejo con ganas de golpearlo-** dijo Santana viendo por la puerta donde había salido Finn, después se giro hacia Quinn y Rachel y les dijo: **-Bueno ahora que sabemos quien es el padre... Por cierto, felicidades, hombre de plástico, creo que lo mejor sera que cambie este matafuego por una escopeta para cuando las lagartonas se acerquen a mis sobrinos con intenciones pervertidas.**

**-Compra dos, Santana-** pidió Rachel siguiendo la broma de la latina. Después estiro los brazos hacia Brody. **-Ven aquí, Weston.**

Lo abrazo con todo el cariño posible, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico. A partir de ahora no eran Rachel Berry y Brody Weston, estudiantes de NYADA y aspirantes a actores, a partir de ahora eran Rachel Berry y Brody Weston, padres de Matthew y Jonathan Weston Berry.

**-Somos padres-** susurro la morena en el oído del chico haciendo que este la estrechara más en su brazos y soltara una pequeña risa.

**-Bueno, necesito que el padre o la madre me acompañe a buscar a los niños a neonatología, también que me firmen el certificado de los documentos para comenzar con los tramites de DNI-** informo el doctor.

**-Yo ire-** Anuncio Brody tanto para Rachel como para el doctor.

**-No lo olvides, Brody. Se llaman Matthew Nicholas y Jonathan Anthony Weston Berry-** le dijo Rachel al chico que asintió en forma de entendimiento.

**-No sé para que le pones segundos nombres si siempre los llamaremos por los primeros-** intervino Santana encogiéndose de hombros. **-Ni siquiera eso... Siempre serán Matt y John, o en su defecto, los Berry Twins.**

**-Yo sé por que lo hago, Santana-** replico Rachel mirando a la chica y después volvió su mirada hacia Brody mientras que de lejos Quinn los observaba atentamente. **-Matthew Nicholas y Jonathan Anthony Weston Berry, ¿Ok?**

**-Mi padre se llama Anthony-** susurro Brody con una sonrisa de felicidad adornando su rostro.** -y el hermano menor de Eleonor se llama Nicholas-** Después de eso el chico abrazo ligeramente a Rachel y salio de la habitación tomado de la mano de Claire que lo miraba de lejos con una sonrisa tierna.

**-Tú te quedas, Fabray-** ordeno Rachel mientras todos salían de la habitación dejando a la morena para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Quinn se quedo a regañadientes, no por que no quería pasar tiempo con su novia sino por que no quería que la viera llorando.

Rachel se acerco a Quinn y la rodeo por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le quitaba los lentes negros a su novia.

**-¿Qué paso, Quinn?-** cuestiono la morena con tanta dulzura y delicadeza que Quinn tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar allí mismo. Sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio. **-Quinn, mírame y dime que esta pasando, ¿Por que tienes los ojos rojos y como si estuvieras a punto de llorar? Un momento... ¿Has llorado?**

**-No soy de piedra, Rachel-** replico Quinn alejándose de su novia pero esta la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y negó con la cabeza. Había tanta preocupación en los ojos de Rachel que Quinn no lo resistió y se lanzo a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre el hombro de su novia. **-Se trata de Beth... No quiero perderla.**

**-Y no la perderás, Quinn-** respondió Rachel haciendo suyo propio el dolor de su novia. **-¿Quien te ha dicho que lo harás? ¿Fue Shelby?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza y Rachel supo que aquello era producto de la mente de la rubia. Tomo el rostro de su novia y la obligo a que la mirase. **-Eres una excelente madre, amor. ¿Por que la perderías?**

**-Estos últimos días con ella han generado una especie de conexión entre ambas-** explicaba Quinn limpiándose las lagrimas. **-No quiero que eso se pierda cuando se vaya con Shelby. No quiero que ella me olvide.**

**-Beth no te olvidaría ni aunque perdiera la memoria, Quinn-** la tranquilizo Rachel acariciándole la espalda. **-Eres su madre, la mujer que la llevo en su vientre nueve meses, quien sintió sus primeros movimientos... Quinn, no importan lo que digan los papeles. Tú seras su madre sin importar nada. Ambas son dueñas de esa complicidad y desacuerdo constante que a mi me gusta tanto-** Quinn sonrió al recordar eso y sentir como Rachel tenia razón. **-Ella siempre sera tu princesa y tu siempre seras su madre, Quinn... Una excelente madre.**

**-¿Tú crees? ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré una buena madre? ¿Y si lo arruino, no solo con ella sino también con los gemelos?-** susurro Quinn con tanta timidez y preocupación que enterneció a Rachel.

**-Lo sé por que cada vez que te miro a los ojos no me imagino a alguien mejor que tú con quien ver crecer a mis hijos-** respondió Rachel mirando a su novia a los ojos mientras esta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. **-Por que no me imagino un futuro en el que tú no estés conmigo. Quiero ver como duermes rodeada de nuestros hijos mientras yo te tomo fotografías que después irán a parar al álbum familiar. Quiero verte corriendo por el patio de nuestra casa seguida de los niños. Quiero presenciar tus conversaciones y discusiones con Beth... Eres una excelente madre, Quinn. ¿Acaso no me crees cuando te lo digo?**

**-Te creo absolutamente todo. Puedo ser la persona más cruel del mundo pero si tu me dices lo contrario te creeré-** susurro Quinn con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como su novia repartía besos por todo su rostro. **-Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que ahora empiezo a entender lo que significa Beth en mi vida y tengo miedo de perderla.**

**-Te entiendo, amor. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no lo harás. El lazo que las une a ustedes es mucho más importante que cualquier papel. Shelby es su madre adoptiva y estoy segura de que es muy buena, pero tu eres excelente-** dictamino Rachel mirando a Quinn a los ojos siendo testigo de como la emoción se hacia presente en la rubia.

Quinn no dijo nada dos razones, la primera por que no tenia nada más que agregar a eso. Su novia tenia razón, ella siempre seria y será la madre de Beth, no importaban unos estúpidos papeles, No debía sentirse insegura sobre eso por que la felicidad de su hija era lo primero y Beth parecía sentir eso estando tanto con ella como con Shelby. Mientras su hija se sintiera bien a su lado el resto no importaba. La segunda razón, se moría por besar a su novia, jamas fue buena con las palabras y ¿Qué mejor que transmitir todo lo que agradecida que estaba en ese momento que con un beso? Aunque en un principio renegaba de haberse enamorado de su amiga, ahora lo agradecía. Rachel llego a su vida para ayudarla a ver todo desde un punto de vista diferente, llego a su vida para ayudarla a crecer y madurar, para dejar de castigarse por sus errores del pasado y comenzar a convertirse en la mujer adulta que estaba destinada a ser, a ser esa madre que se merecía tanto Beth como los gemelos. La morena llego para completarla de una y mil maneras. Nada podía fallar.

Rachel sin embargo estaba anotando en su mente tener una conversación con su madre Shelby Corcoran. Quinn sufría por eso y a pesar de que la morena sabia que Shelby no lo hacia a propósito debía mantener esa conversación con su ella para saber que es lo que pasara con la rubia y su hija. Por que ahora estaba todo bien, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando Shelby recibiera una buena oferta de trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría si tiene que cambiar de ciudad, o peor aun, de país? Quinn sufriría mucho si eso llegaba a pasar, por eso mismo, Rachel tenia que hablar con Shelby. Por el momento solo se concentraría en ser un sostén para Quinn, no dejaría que los nervios o la incertidumbre se apoderase de ella. Quinn necesitaba seguridad y ella se la daría.

**-Todo saldrá bien-** le susurro Rachel cuando se separaron del beso en busca de oxigeno.** -Escucha, hay algo que te quería comentar-** Quinn asintió tragando saliva y Rachel continuo: **-Ahora sabemos quien es padre de los gemelos y por ende llevaran su apellido, pero quería que sepas que para mi los niños no solo serán Weston Berry, sino que serán Matthew y Jonathan Weston Berry... Fabray-** Quinn abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y la morena continuo con timidez. **-Has pasado prácticamente todo el embarazo conmigo, me has hecho sentir querida y amada... Me has hecho muy feliz y lo seguirás haciendo. Solo quiero que sepas que para mi los gemelos son tan tuyos como míos.**

Quinn solo asintió por las palabras no le salían. Su novia le estaba confiando lo más valiosos que tenia en su vida. Lo estaba poniendo en sus manos sabiendo lo que eso significaba y para ser sincera, no podía estar más feliz y orgullosa por eso.

**-Hace tiempo me preguntaste quien era mi complemento, ¿Lo recuerdas?-** le pregunto Quinn abrazándola por la cintura mientras la morena lo hacia por el cuello.

**-Si, lo recuerdo. Fue en el viaje a Lima, cuando viajamos para decirles a mis padres sobre mi embarazo-** respondió Rachel mientras Quinn dejaba un beso en su cuello. a la morena le gusto comprobar que su novia ya no lloraba sino que ahora lucia una sonrisa completamente enamorada.

**-Bueno, en ese entonces te hubiera respondido cualquier mentira para no decir directamente que me moría por que tú fueras mi complemento-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombro. **-Pero ahora te tengo en frente mio, mirándome como si fuera lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida, como si no quisieras dejarme ir... Lo sé por que me siento igual, entonces ya no hay mucho que pensar por que desde que te vi aquel día en tu departamento entrando del brazo de Brody supe que eras mi complemento, la única capaz de completarme, pero eso ha cambiado...-** Rachel la miro con los ojos abiertos y atemorizantes mientras Quinn era testigo de como los ojos marrones que tanto amaba, que antes estaban emocionados al borde de las lagrimas, ahora reflejaban susto: **-No, amor. Cuando digo que ahora cambió es por que no solo tú eres mi complemento ahora. Están los gemelos, y Beth. Ustedes cuatro me hacen sentir completa, me dan lo que necesito y yo los necesito a ustedes. Lo he dicho miles de veces y lo siento otras millones más pero... Te amo, Rachel. Tú sabes bien que no estaba en mis planes enamorarme y menos de ti, no por que no seas digna de mi sino por que yo no era digna de ti, pero me has enamorado, has hecho que hagas cosas que jamas hice, por ejemplo... Enfrentarme a mis suegros, bueno, a Hiram más precisamente-** Rachel soltó una carcajada mientras Quinn le limpiaba las lagrimas de emoción que caían de los ojos de su novia. **-Te amo, Rachel y ya lo he dicho... Eres mi complemento.**

**-Y tú eres el mio, Quinn-** replico la morena besando a su novia con amor. **-La razón por la que no te quería a mi lado al principio fue por que cuando llegue aquí fuiste la persona que más extrañaba, la que más deseaba ver y no quería que al verte eso se potenciara. Jamas lo dije pero después de saber que estaba embarazada quise ir hasta New Haven y decírtelo. No a Finn ni a Brody, eso que eran los posibles padres, solo tú me importabas en ese momento-** Rachel detuvo su relato cuando Quinn la beso. **-No preguntes por qué, solo tú importabas.**

**-Entonces, ¿Por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio?-** Reprocho Quinn sin poder contenerse.

**-Ya te lo explique. Tenias una vida en New Haven y yo no era nadie para arrebatártela-** respondió Rachel con el ceño fruncido y Quinn también hizo lo mismo. **-¿Vamos a discutir por esto, Fabray?**

Quinn no respondió, simplemente volvió a besarla. Esos labios que eran su adicción y siempre lo serian.

**-¿Estas mejor?-** le pregunto Rachel después de diez minutos de besos mientras se cambiaba para salir de allí.

**-Si. Hablar contigo me ayuda mucho-** respondió Quinn ganándose un pequeño beso de su novia en los labios. **-Te amo.**

**-También te amo-** replico la morena. Después de unos minutos cuando ya estuvo lista para salir le tendió la mano a Quinn y esta entrelazo sus dedos. **-¿Nos vamos?**

Saliendo de la habitación, Quinn fue en busca de una silla de ruedas para que su novia no hiciera demasiado esfuerzo en caminar. Después de varios minutos de protesta y berrinches infantiles por parte de ambas, Rachel salia del hospital sentada en una silla de ruedas con el ceño fruncido y Quinn con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Afuera las esperaba Brody en compañía del resto, el chico estaba con uno de los gemelos en brazos mientras que Kurt tenia al otro. En el interior de la camioneta de Weston estaban sentadas en los asientos trasero Eleonor, Santana y Ashley respectivamente. Rachel se sentó entre los asientos del medio y Brody aprovecho para pasarle al gemelo que tenia en brazos que la morena reconoció como John. Kurt le paso el otro a Santana y él se sentó al lado de la diva. Al lado de Rachel, Quinn, que había ido a devolver la silla de ruedas. Cuando regreso la rubia tenia una mancha de labial rosa en su mejilla.

**-Ahora veo por que tardaste-** ironizo Rachel con los dientes apretados fulminando a su novia que parecía no entender nada hasta que Kurt le señalo la mejilla a la rubia y esa se miro en el espejo retrovisor.

**-No es lo que piensas-** replico Quinn limpiándose la mejilla. **-Cuando entre a devolver la silla de ruedas, me cruce con una anciana y se la deje a ella por que parecía necesitarla... ¡Por dios, Rachel! podría ser mi abuela... Mírala, ahí esta.**

**-¿Ahora te besas con ancianas, Q?-** intervino Santana ganándose las risas de todos. **-No tienes por que enojarte, Rachel. Estarás como cuarenta días sin hacer nada, es obvio que Quinnie busque sexo en otras personas, aunque esa persona pueda ser su abuela.**

Rachel lejos de molestarse por la broma de Santana permitió que una sonrisa adornara sus labios. Había visto por la ventanilla de la camioneta a la persona que Quinn le había señalado y se dio cuenta de que la rubia decía la verdad por que la anciana apenas vio el rostro de Quinn en la ventanilla la saludo con la mano en alto antes de que el joven que la acompañaba siguiera su camino.

Durante el viaje Rachel se apoyo en el pecho de Quinn disfrutando de la cercanía de la rubia, sintiéndose feliz de llegar de nuevo a su hogar. Cuando llegaron al edificio, la morena subió en compañía de Quinn y Santana a su departamento utilizando el ascensor mientras que el resto lo hacia por la escaleras, a excepsion de Brody que iría a buscar a los señores Berry al hotel.

Al llegar al pasillo de su departamento, Quinn se adelanto cargando los bolsos y fue la primera en entrar a su hogar. Quería buscar a Beth y abrazarla, lo necesitaba. Y asi lo hizo cuando la vio aparecer en los brazos de Judy con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios.

**-¡Llegamos!-** exclamo Santana entrando al departamento con Matt en brazos mientras que Rachel hacia lo mismo con John. **-Los Berry Twins ya están aquí.**

Judy se acerco a Rachel y tras ofrecerle un beso en la mejilla se dedico a observar a los gemelos, tanto el de Rachel como el de Santana. Quinn miraba desde lejos la escena de su madre y su novia, solo una mirada con Beth fue suficiente para saber que todo aquello era real.

**-Te amo-** le susurro a su hija y esta se abrazo a su cuello.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá y le hizo una seña a Quinn para que acercara a Beth a ella. La rubia asi lo hizo pero Beth en lugar de acercarse a la morena se acerco a Santana, más precisamente a Matt. Lo miro un buen rato y después tomo la mano de Quinn guiándola hasta el niño. Con el ceño fruncido quito la mano de Santana y todos entendieron la situación.

**-Quinn, creo que quieres que tu lo cargues-** murmuro Rachel con emoción.

Quinn tomo al niño en brazos bajo la inquisidora mirada de Beth que sonrió cuando su madre hizo lo que le pedía. La rubia se sentó al lado de Rachel regalandole su mejor sonrisa. Santana sentó a Beth en medio de Quinn y Rachel y se fue de la sala rumbo a la habitación que la rubia compartía con su novia.

Quinn le acaricio la mejilla a Matt, allí donde se alojaban los mismos lunares que había heredado de Rachel, el niño abrió los ojos momentáneamente conectando su mirada unos segundos con la de la rubia. Solo una sonrisa apenas perceptible fue lo que recibió mientras que Matt se removía para acurrucarse mejor en el pecho de la rubia.

El sonido de la cámara tomando una foto fue suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Miro hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con Santana que sonría con travesura... Indicio de que una de sus bromas se acercaban.

**-¿Qué? Quería una prueba de que los gnomos existen y que pueden tener una familia-** repuso Santana mirando a Rachel mientras esta negaba con la cabeza, Judy se reía de la situación y Beth y Quinn se dedicaban a observar a los nuevos miembros de la familia Fabray.

Quinn miro a su hija y ambas dibujaron idénticas sonrisas. No importaba cuantas madres tenga Beth, o los papeles que digan que Shelby Corcoran era su madre para la justicia. No importaba nada de eso, por que al mirar a su hija a los ojos todo aquello desaparecía, solamente quedaban ella dos. Quinn y Beth Fabray, no Beth Corcoran... Sino Beth Fabray. Siempre seria asi. Ella amaba a su hija y estaba segura que su hija la amaba, entonces, no había nada de que preocuparse por que todo saldría bien.

- 0 -

Gracias como siempre por todo y a todos! Perdón por el retraso!

El fic esta llegando a su fin y aun no tengo decidido de si habrá una secuela o no. Algunas me lo han consultado y eso fue lo que les he dicho. Todo depende del final. Solo de eso estoy segura :)

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado...!

Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana! :)

Besos & Abrazos :)


	45. Capitulo 45 - Madres

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 45 - Madres**

Lo más sensato y adecuado hubiese sido que por la noche Quinn Fabray durmiera como cualquier persona lo haría, pero no. Ella encontraba más entretenido estar en la habitación de los gemelos mirándolos dormir, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Rachel, superada por el cansancio, dormía en su habitación y, tras asegurarse de que todo estaba perfectamente bien con su novia, Quinn abandono su cama y fue directamente hacia donde estaban los gemelos. No quería dejarlos solos bajo ningún concepto, ademas de esa forma se distraía del hecho que Beth no estaba esa noche con ella.

Shelby había ido por ella después de la cena y tras pasar un buen rato con Rachel y los gemelos, Corcoran se fue con Beth. Quinn se despidió de su hija con normalidad pero por dentro sentía como si le quemaran con un fierro al rojo vivo. Siempre le sucedía eso cuando tenia que despedirse de su hija, pero sabia que era lo justo. Shelby era tan madre de Beth como ella. Su hija no la olvidaría solo por no pasar algunos días con ella y, como siempre, Rachel tenia razón... todo saldría bien.

Ahora allí estaba, pasada la medianoche viendo como sus hermosos gemelos dormían tranquilamente, reflejando la tranquilidad y la paz digna de un niño recién nacido. Sonrió con ternura y devoción cuando comprobó que hasta durmiendo eran iguales a su madre.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo paso mirando a los bebes dormir apoyada en el extremo medio de las dos cunas que se encargo de unir para no perder de vista a ninguno de los gemelos. Se bloqueo momentáneamente cuando uno comenzó a removerse y a sollozar.

Cuando salio de su bloqueo lo levanto de la cuna y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jonathan. El niño abrió los ojos y fue en ese entonces que Quinn vio un matiz de azul en ellos, heredado de su padre. Lejos de volver a cerrar los ojos el bebé observo todo a su alrededor y Quinn sonrió para sus adentros.

Jonathan Berry ya estaba mostrando los primeros indicios de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, mirando todo a su alrededor, ávido de conocimiento de todo lo que lo rodeaba, con sus inquisidores ojos que se posaron en los de Quinn mirándose detenidamente uno al otro, formando una especie de unión a través de eso.

**-¿Me abandonas por nuestro hijo? Perfecto, Fabray-** susurro Rachel entrando a la habitación y abrazando a su novia por la cintura que la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Lo siento, John. Mami vino con su intensidad Berry a perturbar nuestra conexión-** Bromeo Quinn recibiendo un pellizco en su cintura. **-¡Auch! Lo siento, amor. Vine a ver como dormían nuestros hijos y perdí la noción del tiempo.**

**-Deberías dormir un poco, Quinn-** sugirió Rachel besando el hombro de la rubia con emoción viendo como Quinn se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus hijos. **-En unas horas debes ir a Columbia y...**

**-No tengo sueño, Rach-** interrumpió Quinn mirando a la morena. **-y por Columbia no te preocupes, aprobé la mayoría de los exámenes finales y me quedan algunos más, faltan como dos o tres meses para que terminen las clases lo cual garantiza que después de eso tendré vacaciones y todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo con mi familia-** Rachel iba a protestar pero un beso de su novia la dejo completamente muda. **-Quiero pasar tiempo con los gemelos, amor. Iré sin dormir a Columbia pero la sensación de felicidad que estoy sintiendo ahora no me la quita nadie.**

**-Te amo-** susurro la morena dejando un tibio beso en los labios de Quinn que se encargo de profundizarlo.

**-También te amo-** replico la rubia volviendo a mirar a John que seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando todo a su alrededor. **-Quizás Matt sea el que se parezca más a ti físicamente, pero creo que John saco tu personalidad. Míralo... Observando todo a su alrededor como...-** pero cuando Rachel fue a observar a su hijo éste cerro los ojos y no los volvió a abrir. **-Ja, lo siento, amor. Tu hijo no quiere verte.**

**-No es gracioso, Quinn-** replico Rachel cuando la rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada. Después se giro hacia su hijo y le susurro: **-Vamos, John. Abre los ojos para mami. Vamos, pequeño-** pero el niño siguió durmiendo mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho Quinn. **-Jonathan Anthony Weston Berry Fabray, abre los ojos para tu madre.**

**-Ahora entiendo por que les pusiste segundos nombres-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa viendo como su novia se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño en actitud infantil. **-No te desesperes, ya tendrás tiempo de sobre para mirarlos a los ojos-** Rachel frunció más el ceño y Quinn le regalo un beso en los labios antes de dirigirse al bebé. **-John, precioso... Abre los ojos para mi, ¿Si? Mami Rachel ya se fue, quiero ver tus ojos, bebé... Ábrelos, por favor.**

El ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados de Rachel fueron reemplazados por una expresión de asombro cuando John, minutos más tarde, parpadeo varias veces mirando aproximadamente un minuto a Quinn y después mirándola a ella una milésima de segundo antes de volver a cerrar a los ojos.

**-Después dices que no seras una excelente madre-** repuso la morena viendo como Quinn recostaba al niño de nuevo en la cuna. **-¿Como hiciste eso?**

**-No lo sé-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura. **-Yo solo le hable, si funcionaba, funcionaba. Supongo que reconocerá mi voz de las veces que hable con ellos mientras estaban en tu vientre.**

**-¿Así que nuestros hijos ya hicieron conexión contigo pero conmigo no? Eso que los lleve nueve meses en mi vientre. Perfecto-** dramatizo Rachel y Quinn la beso. Jamas se cansaría del lado dramático de su novia.

**-No seas dramática. Ademas solo "hice conexión" con uno de ellos-** replico la rubia con una sonrisa mientras Rachel le quitaba el cabello del rostro. **-Con Matt aun no he establecido contacto visual desde aquella vez en el hospital. Cuando lo haga seguramente me temblaran las piernas, tal y como me paso con John hace un momento.**

**-¿Te temblaron las piernas?-** cuestiono Rachel con ternura mientras la rubia le regalaba un beso en su cuello. **-No provoques, Fabray. No hagas que me frustre por no poder hacer nada durante cuarenta días.**

**-Lo siento-** susurro Quinn con picardía. **-Y si, me temblaron las piernas. Pero estoy segura de que con Matt me temblaran peor.**

**-¿Por que?-** pregunto Rachel con confusión mirando a la rubia.

**-Por que es igual a ti. Los dos son iguales a ti, pero Matt tiene tus mismos lunares y para colmo en el mismo lugar. Verlo a él sera como verte a ti. Con john me paso lo mismo... Son dignos hijos tuyos, son idénticos a ti tanto física como emocionalmente, a excepsion de la nariz y los ojos, claro está.**

**-¿Sacaron los ojos de Brody?-** indago Rachel después de haberle regalado un beso a Quinn por las palabras que había dicho anteriormente.

**-Mmm... no te lo diré-** jugo Quinn dejando a Rachel con la intriga mientras salían de la habitación de los gemelos dirigiéndose a la sala y recostándose en el sofá para estar más cerca de los bebés. **-Recién viste a John, Rachel ¿No te diste cuenta de su color de ojos?**

Pero por mucho que Rachel protesto para que Quinn se lo dijera, la rubia se mantuvo en silencio sonriendo con travesura. Se pasaron las siguientes horas recostadas en el sofá y cubiertas por la cobija que la rubia había ido a buscar a la habitación, regalándose todos los besos que no pudieron darse a lo largo de esos días.

**-¿Como estas? Me refiero a Beth-** susurro Rachel con parte de su espalda en las piernas de Quinn regalandole caricias en el cuello y nuca a su novia.

**-Bien. No te voy a negar que duele, pero tienes razón de que no me olvidara por que no pase algunos días conmigo-** respondió Quinn sonriendo con resignación.** -Shelby es buena madre y se hizo cargo de Beth cuando yo renuncie a eso. Quizás el año pasado no comprendí eso pero ahora si lo hago y tengo en claro que Beth es tan suya como mía... ¿Sabes quien me hizo entender eso?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza y Quinn continuo: **-Tú. Tienes razón, como siempre. Beth es mi hija y nadie va a cambiar eso.**

**-Te amo-** susurro Rachel en los labios de su novia mientras la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa tierna. **-¿Cuando fue que maduraste tanto, Quinn Fabray?**

**-Bueno, ahora tengo una familia y tengo que estar acorde a la situación-** siguió la broma Quinn dejando cortos besos en el rostro y cuello de Rachel haciendo que soltara una carcajada. **-Amo tu risa.**

**-Y yo te amo a ti-** replico Rachel besando a la rubia y jugando con su pelo. **-Me enamore perdidamente de ti, Quinn. Siente-** la morena coloco la mano de su novia sobre su corazón y a Quinn la invadió la felicidad cuando sintió los latidos incontrolables. **-Así late cada vez que estoy contigo, cada vez que te miro a esos hermosos ojos verdes que me vuelven loca, cuando me rozas o me acaricias, cuando me besas o me haces el amor... Así late mi corazón y todo es por tu culpa.**

**-La culpa es tuya. Yo no vine aquí para enamorarme y tú has hecho que lo haga-** replico Quinn levantando una ceja haciendo que Rachel sonriera. **-Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Santana que me canse de decirle la razón por la que estaba aquí y ella insistía en que la verdadera razón era por que sentía cosas por ti.**

**-Y no estaba muy equivocada, ¿o si?-** Indago Rachel con una sonrisa y Quinn supo a donde quería llegar su novia.

**-Ya sé lo que intentas, Rachel Berry. Quieres que me ponga en papel cursi y te diga como fue que me enamore de ti, ¿Cierto?-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le hacia cosquillas a su novia que por mucho que intento retener una sonora carcajada no pudo. **-Si, asi es, Rachel Berry. Suplicame para que te deje libre de mis garras cosquilleras.**

Pero Rachel no suplico, sino que reunió las fuerzas necesarias y le devolvió el favor a su novia, haciendo que la rubia se retorciera de risa.

**-Ya-ya, Rach... Tú-tú ganas, amor-** sentencio Quinn con la voz entrecortada, pero las cosquillas de Rachel no cesaron sino que aumentaron.

Lo único que salvo a Quinn de ese ataque fue el sonido de la alarma en su móvil. Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar su voz salir del artefacto cantando "We Found Love" en compañía de Santana.

**-Tu voz es lo primero que quiero escuchar al despertar-** aclaro Quinn con timidez cuando Rachel la miro haciendo que ésta se derritiera de amor. **-Y que mejor que en una cancion tan energética como esa. Ese es mi secreto para despertarme de buen humor todos los días.**

**-¿Cómo-cómo la conseguiste?-** cuestiono Rachel después de haber besado a su novia.

**-No eres la única que tiene sus trucos, Rachel Berry-** respondió Quinn sin entrar en detalles haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño pero este se borro cuando la rubia la estrecho en sus brazos levantándola del suelo y haciendo que Rachel le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas. **-Mmm... Ya extrañaba tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura pero me temo que no podremos hacer nada por tres razones: la primera, estas recién salida del hospital y tienes que recuperarte-** Rachel rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de desagrado.** -La segunda, debo ir a prepararme por que tengo clases a las que asistir... y la tercera, tu suegra esta durmiendo en la habitación de nuestra hija.**

**-Tú no puedes hacerme nada a mi, pero yo si puede hacerte cosas a ti-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa picara repartiendo besos en el cuello de la rubia. **-Podrías quedarte en casa y hacemos algo juntas.**

**-Si tú no disfrutas, yo tampoco-** replico Quinn bajando a la morena de su cintura mientras hacia una mueca de resignación y una absurda idea cruzo por la mente de la rubia: **-Espera, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por que me provocas sabiendo que no te haré el amor si no puedes hacérmelo tú a mi?-** Rachel susurro algo por lo bajo que Quinn no llego a escuchar: **-Rachel, no te escuche. Repitelo.**

**-No quiero que busques afuera lo que no puedes tener en tu casa-** susurro la morena nuevamente y esta vez Quinn alcanzo a escucharla. **-Sé que Santana lo dijo en broma pero es cierto que estaré poco más de un mes sin poder hacer nada y-y tú tienes necesidades y...**

**-Y la única mujer con la que quiero estar es contigo-** interrumpió Quinn mirándola a los ojos. **-La única a la que quiero desnuda encima mio, o debajo, rodeándome con sus largas piernas susurrándome al oído lo mucho que me ama es a ti. Es cierto tengo necesidades, como también la tienes tú pero eso no significa que ire a "buscar afuera lo que no puedo tener en casa"-** termino Quinn dibujando comillas en el aire.

**-Hay muchas chicas lindas afuera y...-** empezó Rachel pero Quinn la volvió a interrumpir.

**-Aclaremos esto de una vez. La única mujer que me importa eres tú, la única mujer a la que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida-** dictamino Quinn abrazando a su novia por la cintura. **-Jamás he estado con una mujer antes de ti, bueno exceptuando a Santana, pero no es eso lo que quise decir. Lo cierto es que solo tú me importas, Rachel. Después de esperarte y por fin tenerte, ¿Crees que te engañare solo por que no puedas tener sexo conmigo, amor?-** Como Rachel no respondió Quinn negó con la cabeza, se alejo de su novia rumbo al baño para ducharse y luego partir rumbo a Columbia pero los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cintura no le permitieron ir a ningún lado.

Se formo una batalla de miradas donde marrón y verde se desafiaban constantemente. Quinn no quería flaquear y dar el brazo a torcer pero tener los ojos de Rachel sobre los de ella no ayudaba mucho, mientras tanto la morena se sentía tonta por lo que acababa de pasar. Si Quinn la amaba, y se lo demostró miles de veces, entonces ¿Por que desconfiar de ella? Corrección, no desconfiaba de ella, desconfiaba de todos los que estaban allí afuera, hombres y mujeres. La morena era consciente de que su novia despertaba pasiones en cualquier persona y lo comprobó en el hospital cuando escucho que las enfermeras hablaban de la "rubia sexy que acompaño a su novia en sala de parto de la forma más tierna del mundo". Quinn era inteligente, increíblemente hermosa, sexy, frontal, dulce, tierna, amigable, buena en la cama...

Esbozo una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que solo ella conocía ese lado de la rubia. Los demás solo veían el exterior, el envoltorio del regalo pero ella veía el interior, lo que realmente valía la pena. Sin poder contenerse soltó una pequeña risa que asombro a Quinn, después la hizo desconcertar y por ultimo reír junto a su novia.

**-Admitamoslo... Somos patéticas los dos-** repuso Rachel aferrándose más a la cintura de Quinn mientras esta la miraba con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. Resignada a no recibir nada más que eso por parte de su novia Rachel se puso seria y susurro:** -Esta bien, soy yo la patética. No debería desconfiar de ti después de todo este tiempo y...**

**-Es cierto, no deberías-** espeto Quinn sin contenerse. **-Hace siete meses que estamos juntas, Rachel. Jamás te he engañado y jamas lo haré. Te amo... ¿Qué parte de eso no has entendido aun?-** Rachel bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada pero la rubia la tomo por el mentón y la obligo a que la mirase. **-Tengo a la mujer más hermosa y sexy del planeta a mi lado, no solo eso, también es jodidamente intensa, tiene esa capacidad de hablar que en otros tiempos renegaba pero que ahora amo, me hace feliz todos los días y a cada momento... y ahora aun más por que acaba de hacerme madre de dos hermosos gemelos que son extremadamente iguales a ella. ¿Crees que por que no puedas tener sexo conmigo durante algunos días yo dejare de amarte y me ire? Si piensas eso, Rachel, significa que yo no hice bien mi trabajo... ni como persona ni como novia.**

**-Lo siento-** susurro la morena siendo consciente de que su novia tenia razón. **-Perdón, Quinn. Es solo que... Eres el amor de mi vida, mi complemento y no quiero...**

**-Jamás me perderás-** dictamino Quinn mirándola seriamente. **-Rachel, si lo nuestro no llega a funcionar y se termina, cosa que deseo con todo mi corazón que jamas pase por que realmente te amo, jamas me perderás. Somos amigas por sobre todas las cosas, ¿no?**

**-Algo asi-** murmuro Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Hablo en serio, amor-** repuso Quinn intentando ocultar una sonrisa.** -Si algún día tu ya no me amas más, y solo si me das razones convincentes y coherentes, yo te dejare ir. Pero no desapareceré de tu vida fácilmente, me ire y regresare después de un tiempo dispuesta a recuperar tu amistad si es eso lo único que puedo tener. ¿No lo entiendes? Me basta verte sonreír para ser feliz, no importa si esa sonrisa va dirigida a otra persona que no sea yo, lo único que necesito para vivir es una sonrisa tuya... Justo como la** **que me estas regalando ahora. Solo eso necesito, amor.**

**-Me has dicho 'amor' dos veces en la misma frase-** indico Rachel rozando sus labios con los de la rubia. **-¿Eso significa que ya no estas enojada conmigo?**

**-No, significa que aun sigo dolida-** la rubia remarco la ultima palabra y Rachel bajo la mirada. **-por que después de todo lo que pasamos juntas tú sigues sin confiar en mi. Además el amor que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que cualquier enojo que pudiera llegar a tener, pero eso no significa que puedas aprovecharte de eso.**

**-Lo siento, Quinn-** susurro Rachel antes de sentir los labios de Quinn en los de ella. **-Confió en ti... No confió en los demás. Todos te miran como si fueras un trozo de carne y...**

**-Solo tú comes este trozo de carne-** interrumpió Quinn abrazándola por la cintura para dar por terminada esa absurda conversación.

**-Soy vegetariana, cielo-** recordó Rachel soltando una carcajada cuando Quinn se apodero de su cuello rozándolo con sus labios haciéndole cosquillas a la morena.

**-Quinnie, recién sale del hospital. Deja a Rachel en paz, por favor-** pidió Judy saliendo de la habitación de Beth con una sonrisa fraternal en sus labios solo por el hecho de ver a su hija completamente feliz.

**-Eso, Quinnie. Déjame en paz y vete a clases-** bromeo Rachel alejándose de su novia. Quinn iba a protestar sabiendo que su novia quería todo lo contrario a lo que estaba pidiendo, pero Rachel se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído: **-Más tarde seguimos con lo nuestro. Esta noche no te salvas.**

**-Mamá, ¿Te vas a ir antes de que yo llegue de trabajar?-** cuestiono Quinn tragando saliva y mirando a su madre que entraba a la cocina mientras que su novia le pellizcaba el trasero y esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. **-Deja de jugar, Berry. No haremos nada hasta que estés completamente recuperada.**

**-Si tú lo dices-** replico Rachel dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde estaba su suegra pero no contaba con que Quinn la tomara de la cintura y la apoyara contra la pared para entregarle el mejor beso de todos.

**-Lo digo muy en serio, preciosa-** volvió a susurrar Quinn para que solo su novia la escuchase. **-No necesitas hacer nada. Hacer el amor es de a dos y lo haremos cuando estés completamente bien, antes no. Te amo, Rachel. No tengo nada que buscar afuera por que tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito en mi casa... Te tengo a ti conmigo. No necesito nada más.**

**-Esta bien, no haremos nada que no quieras-** concedió Rachel mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro. **-Pero si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a clases.**

Quinn le regalo un beso suave y después se dirigió hacia la cocina para despedirse de su madre la cual se iría ese mismo día cerca del mediodía. Obviamente la rubia estaría en la librería trabajando y no podría despedirse de su madre que no la dejo ir a clases hasta que le prometió que cuidaría de Rachel, de los gemelos, de Beth, que la mantendría al tanto de todo lo que pasaba allí y, por ultimo, le hizo prometer que no volvería a insistir con el tema del sexo, lo cual indigno a Quinn.

**-¡No soy una depravada sexual!-** había exclamado haciendo reír tanto a su madre como a su novia. Se iba a ir sin saludar a su madre pero ésta levanto una ceja y Quinn volvió sobre sus pasos para despedirse de su madre como debía. **-Te amo, mamá.**

Después de eso se dirigió hacia la salida de su departamento con Rachel detrás de ella para despedirse. Una vez en la puerta fue un poco difícil abandonar el lugar por que otra sección de besos se lo impedía pero después de diez minutos la rubia se fue dejando a su novia y a su madre en el departamento.

**-¿Quinn esta bien, Rachel?-** cuestiono Judy mientras desayunaban. La morena frunció el ceño en señal de no entender y la mujer aclaro: **-Me refiero a que ayer, antes de ir a buscarte, la vi con los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado. Le pregunte que le pasaba pero me dijo que 'nada'. Estoy segura que me mintió.**

Rachel asintió dándole a entender a su suegra que entendía de lo que hablaba. Sabia que si Quinn no le había dicho nada de lo que le pasaba a su madre era por que no quería preocuparla, pero la morena sabia que de cualquier forma Judy se preocuparía. Era mejor ser sincera con ella y no dejar que se invente historias en su cabeza.

**-Se trata de Beth-** informo Rachel con una sonrisa triste. **-Quinn y ella han formado un vinculo a lo largo de estos días y tu hija tiene miedo de que eso se rompa de cierto modo. A veces me gustaría que dejara de castigarse por las decisiones que tomo en el pasado-** Judy bajo la mirada y Rachel supo que Judy hacia lo mismo que Quinn. **-Y eso va para usted también, Judy. Ambas deberían dejar de castigarse por su pasado.**

**-Si hubiese apoyado a mi hija como debía ella no estaría sufriendo por haber dado en adopción a Beth-** susurro Judy con reproche hacia si misma y tristeza en la voz.

**-¿Todas las mujeres Fabray son igual de testarudas?-** cuestiono Rachel levantándose de su asiento para ir abrazar a Judy. La mujer correspondió el abrazo por que sabia que la morena no sabia que decirle. **-No se ofenda, Judy, pero necesito estar preparada. Vivo con una Fabray y también lo hago con otra un poco más joven que viene de vez en cuando. Me gustaría saber lo que me espera en el futuro.**

**-Eres muy amable, Rachel-** susurro Judy en el oído de la morena y ésta sonrió. **-Ahora sé que mi hija esta en buena manos. **

Estuvieron un rato largo hablando hasta que uno de los gemelos comenzó a llorar y Rachel salio de la cocina dispuesta a ir a la habitación de los bebes pero Judy la detuvo diciendo que le gustaría ir ella. Rachel no se opuso y dejo que la madre de Quinn se hiciera cargo de la situación.

La morena rápidamente busco la cámara fotográfica de Quinn y cuando la tuvo en sus manos se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hijos y su suegra. La encontró de espaldas a ella con uno de los gemelos en los brazos y cuando Judy se giro para mirarla, Rachel la fotografió.

**-Quiero una foto de los gemelos con su abuela-** Explico la morena con las mejillas sonrojadas y encogiéndose de hombros. **-Claro, si no le molesta que diga que usted es la abuela. Es la madre de Quinn y ella es la madre de mis hijos y-y...**

**-Y estoy muy agradecida de pertenecer a esta familia-** interrumpió Judy con los ojos vidriosos yendo a abrazar a Rachel. Abrazo que la diva correspondió con sinceridad.

El mediodía llego más rápido de lo que a Rachel le hubiese gustado. La partida de Judy se acercaba y la morena no quería despedirse de la mujer. Habían hablado de todo un poco a lo largo de esa mañana entablando una relación un poco más cercana y amena. La llegada de Santana a su casa la distrajo de la despedida.

**-Buen día familia-** Saludo la latina entrando al lugar. **-¿Donde están mis sobrinos, Hobbit?**

**-Buenos días, Santana-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa señalando la habitación de los gemelos. **-Tus sobrinos están en su habitación y agradecería que no hicieras nada ruidoso por que acaban de dormirse.**

**-Descuida, con la única con la que levanto la voz para hablar es contigo. Es por la diferencia de altura que hay desde mi boca hasta el suelo donde esta tu oído ** aclaro la latina ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Judy.

**-¿Segura que estarás bien, Rachel?-** pregunto Judy tomando sus cosas dispuesta a partir rumbo hacia su hogar en Lima.

**-Tranquila, Judy. Yo la cuido-** intervino Santana con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

**-Por eso mismo pregunto-** susurro la madre de Quinn y Rachel, que la escucho, soltó una risita.

**-No se preocupe, Judy. Estaré bien-** la tranquilizo Rachel con una sonrisa. **-Aunque no lo crea Santana me cuidara muy bien. **

La mayor de las Fabray's frunció un poco el ceño pero este cambio por una sonrisa cuando Rachel, con demasiada timidez, se acerco a la mujer y la abrazo. En ese abrazo transmitió lo mucho que estaba agradecida por apoyarlas a en esa nueva etapa, por aceptarla como novia de su hija y por sobre todas las cosas por ser tan amable con ella.

**-Judy, no te olvides de tejerme mi bufanda. Por cierto, Britt quiere una-** indico Santana saliendo de la cocina con una manzana en la mano. **-Se lo comente y dijo que si no te molestaba que iría a tu casa a ayudarte a tejer.**

**-Perfecto. En cuanto llegue la llamare para que vaya a casa ayudarme. Siempre me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Esa chica es especial-** dictamino Judy y Santana sonrió con orgullo mientras asentía. **-Ahora ven a despedirte de mi como corresponde, Santana. Soy la madre de tu amiga.**

**-Lo siento, Judy. Sabes que estoy en guerra con el sentimentalismo-** repuso la latina acercándose a la mujer para corresponder el abrazo que le entregaba la madre de Quinn acompañado de una sonrisa. **-Aun asi te saludo por que eres la madre de Quinnie.**

**-Para ti mi novia es 'Quinn' no 'Quinnie', Santana-** espeto Rachel con celos pero Santana rodó los ojos y Judy soltó una carcajada.

Después de eso la madre de Quinn se despidió de las chicas y partió rumbo al aeropuerto. Una vez que estuvieron solas en el departamento Santana se sentó en el sofá y prendió la consola de juegos. Cuando Rachel le reclamo, lo único que dijo fue:

**-Estoy aquí con la única condición de que jugare a los vídeos juegos. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, luego vienes y jugamos un rato, si quieres. Hay muchos de tus parientes enanos para matar.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Santana jamas dejaría de ser Santana y la tregua que le dio en el hospital ya se había terminado, pero en el fondo no sabia que haría sin la latina en su vida. Aquella chica que, junto con Quinn o sin ella, la atormento en su paso por el instituto. La misma que ese año se había mudado con ella a su antiguo departamento en New York, la misma que le había acompañado y apoyado, no solo al principio, sino durante todo el embarazo.

**-Estoy casi segura que Eleonor y Ashley ya lo hicieron-** dictamino la latina con seriedad después de una hora en la cual Rachel se ducho, ordeno un poco la casa y se aseguro que los gemelos estaban bien.

**-No me digas. Tu tercer ojo psíquico mexicano te lo dijo-** ironizo Rachel y Santana abandono el juego momentáneamente para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

**-Muy graciosa, Berry. No, no fue mi tercer ojo-** aclaro la latina volviendo su vista a la pantalla. **-Fue mi sentido común de madre. Esta mañana fui a su departamento y me encontré con que Ashley se estaba duchando allí.**

**-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Quinn las llamo un día y Ashley también se estaba bañando allí. Ya, Santana. Si lo hicieron o no es tema de ellas. Por favor no las atormentes.**

**-Solo quiero divertirme un rato-** dijo Santana con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, pero después se puso seria y dejo el mando a un lado. **-Ademas quiero que tanto Eleonor como Ashley confíen en mi. Soy su amiga. Más ella de cualquier broma que pueda llegar a hacer quiero que sepan que si me necesitan yo estaré ahí para ella... Como lo hiciste tú cuando me pediste que te acompañara al medico.**

Rachel iba a responder a eso pero el sonido del timbre del departamento se lo impidió. Se levanto del sofá compartiendo una mirada de confusión con Santana y fue directamente hacia la puerta encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Shelby Corcoran acompañada de Beth en brazos.

**-¡Beth!-** exclamo Santana yendo al encuentro de la niña que no dudo en lanzarse a los brazos de la latina. **-Hola, Shelby.**

**-Hola, Santana ¿Como estas?-** pregunto Corcoran pero Santana no le presto atención sino que se fue con Beth de nuevo hacia el interior del departamento dirigiéndose a la habitación que ocupaba la niña. **-Hola, Rachel. Parece que se olvidaran de nosotras por un buen rato, ¿No?**

**-Así es. ¿Qué tal has estado, Shelby?-** cuestiono Rachel dejando entrar a su madre al departamento mientras le hacia señas de que le entregara su abrigo y su bolso.** -Pasa, por favor. **

**-Bien, por suerte. ¿Tú como has estado? ¿Los gemelos dan problemas?-** bromeo mientras se sentaba en el sofá en compañía de Rachel que soltó una carcajada.

**-No, por ahora no. Espera a que llegue Quinn y comenzaran a llorar o sollozar, lo cual es curioso y sorprendente. Más aun ver como se acurrucan en su pecho y la miran tranquilizándose, bueno, John es quien hace eso. Todavía no vi como es su relación con Matt-** contó Rachel con una sonrisa enamorada que Shelby tuvo la suerte de apreciar.

**-Quinn es buena madre-** sentencio Shelby llegando al punto que Rachel quería hablar pero no se animaba. **-La he visto cuando estabas en el hospital. Vi la interacción de Beth con ella y si tengo que confesar diría que sentí celos.**

**-¿Celos?-** cuestiono Rachel con el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto.

**-Si, celos. Vi tanta complicidad entre ellas que no pude evitar ponerme celosa-** murmuro Shelby desviando la mirada. **-Quinn es tan madre de Beth como yo, fue ella quien la dio a luz, quien la llevo en su vientre durante nueve meses. ¿Tú que crees que pasara cuando Beth empiece a crecer y se de cuenta de eso? ¿A quien crees que elegirá?**

**-A las dos. Elegirá a las dos-** respondió Rachel automáticamente con rotundidad. **-Es muy curioso esto también por que Quinn piensa lo mismo que tú. Con la diferencia que en su mente cree que Beth te elegirá a ti-** Esta vez fue Shelby quien la miro con desconcierto y Rachel supo que era el momento preciso para hablar con su madre biológica. **-Shelby, Quinn aun sigue castigándose por su pasado...**

**-No me sorprende. Yo aun lo hago con el mio-** interrumpió Shelby mirándola directamente a los ojos haciéndole entender que se refería a ella.

**-No se trata de nosotras ahora, Shelby. Se trata de Quinn y de Beth-** replico Rachel bajando la mirada. **-Pero deberías saber que ya no debes castigarte por lo que paso con nosotras. Crecí con dos padres amorosos y adorables... No te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste. Eso mismo trato de hacerle entender a Quinn, pero ella cree que perderá a Beth.**

**-No la perderá. Yo no permitiría que Beth juzgara a Quinn-** repuso Shelby con seriedad. **-Por que si lo hace de cierta forma estaría haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Quinn no debería preocuparse, jamas perderá a Beth sino todo lo contrario, con el pasar de los años su relación se fortalecerá.**

**-Eso mismo trato de que entienda, pero aunque no me lo diga sé que ella sufre por eso-** susurro Rachel sintiendo como Shelby dejaba una suave caricia en su hombro. **-Tú dices que no la perderá, pero ¿Qué pasara si por alguna razón tu debes abandonar la ciudad o, peor aun, el país? Por ejemplo, se te presenta una buena oferta de trabajo y...**

**-La rechazare como hice con algunas ofertas que ya me han ofrecido-** interrumpió Shelby con seguridad.

**-Pero no puedes vivir rechazando ofertas, Shelby-** dictamino Rachel mirándola a los ojos mientras su madre la miraba con el ceño fruncido alejándose de ella.

**-Espera, espera. ¿Acaso de estas pidiendo o dando a entender que debo devolverle a Beth a Quinn? ¿Me estas pidiendo que renuncie a ella?-** Cuestiono Shelby levantándose del sofá y enfrentándose a Rachel.

**-No, no te estoy pidiendo eso por que se que tú la amas tanto o más que Quinn-** respondió Rachel con tanta sinceridad que Shelby la percibió y bajo un poco la guardia. **-Solo te estoy planteando una duda que no solo Quinn comienza a tener sino que yo también la tengo. Shelby, Beth es tan tuya como de Quinn y me preocupo por ambas. No quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra.**

**-La felicidad de mi hija esta primero. Jamas haría algo para lastimarla y que sufriera por mi culpa-** sentencio Shelby sentándose al lado de Rachel nuevamente. **-Eso te incluye a ti también. He cometido varios errores en mi pasado, el no haberme preocupado por ti fue uno de ellos-** Rachel sonrió con tristeza y Shelby continuo después de soltar un suspiro: **-Si un día Beth viene y me dice que prefiere vivir con Quinn y no conmigo la entenderé. Hablare con ella y solo si me da razones valederas, coherentes y realistas, solo en ese entonces la dejare ir, antes no. Estaré siempre en su vida, en calidad de lo que sea. Beth es mi prioridad y responsabilidad ahora. Es apenas una niña de tres años. Cuando tenga la coherencia suficiente como para saber lo que quiere, recién ahí nos sentaremos las tres a hablar y a decir lo mejor para ella.**

**-Lo entiendo-** dejo caer Rachel escuchando atentamente las palabras de Shelby. **-Solo quería que sepas como se siente Quinn al respecto. Te repito, no quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra... Y me gustaría pedirte que antes de que tomes alguna decisión respecto a esto pienses en ellas. Tú misma lo has dicho, hay tanta complicidad entre las dos que no me gustaría que eso se perdiera por si, cosas de la vida, llegaran a separarse.**

**-Te repito, la felicidad de mi hija esta primero-** replico Shelby. **-Haré lo crea correcto para Beth, pero para que te quedes tranquila... Siempre pienso en ellas dos primero, Beth necesita a Quinn en su vida y viceversa. Seria muy egoísta de mi parte romper el lazo que las esta uniendo.**

**-Gracias-** susurro Rachel sin poder contenerse acercándose a Shelby para abrazarla. **-Sé que esto es algo complicado para ti... y que quede claro que jamas te pedí que renuncies a Beth.**

**-Lo sé. Perdón por mi reacción-** pidió Shelby separándose de Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Sé que quieres lo mejor tanto para Quinn como para Beth pero quédate tranquila que no esta en mis planes separarlas.**

**-Gracias-** volvió a agradecer Rachel bajando la mirada. **-Amm... Shelby, me gustaría que esta conversación quede entre tú y yo. No quiero que Quinn sepa que hable contigo respecto a esto. La conozco, es muy independiente y no le gusta que se metan en su vida. Además te pido por favor que nada cambie entre ellas después de lo que hablamos. No quiero que afecte a la relación de Quinn con Beth.**

**-Tranquila, no diré nada-** tranquilizo Shelby con una sonrisa para dar por terminada aquella conversación. **-¿Puedo pasar a ver a los gemelos?**

**-Claro. Estas en tu casa-** señalo Rachel la habitación de los bebes viendo como la mujer se dirigía a donde estaban los gemelos.

Se sentía bien después de haber mantenido esa conversación con Shelby. Si bien no había planeado la cita se alegraba de que la mujer se haya presentado en su casa bajo alguna razón que ella desconocía pero que averiguaría más adelante. Aun tenia esa duda en su interior pero se conformo con la respuesta de Shelby respecto a eso. Quinn no perdería a Beth, ni Beth perdería a la rubia. Solo faltaba que Quinn dejara de castigarse por las cosas que hizo en el pasado. Era hora de dejar eso donde pertenecía y mirar hacia el futuro... Un futuro prometedor para todos.

_**-Te amo. Solo quería que lo supieras. (R)-**_ fue el mensaje que le envió Rachel a su novia. Mensaje que fue recibido por la rubia con la sonrisa más grande que podía esbozar.

_**-También te amo... Mucho, mucho. Tanto que no se explica con palabras, solo con hechos y eso es lo que planeo hacer. (Q)-**_ fue la respuesta de la rubia haciendo que el corazón de Rachel se acelerar y comenzara un frenesí de mensajes de texto entre la dos.

**-Te amo-** susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo y en diferentes lugares. Rachel en la sala de su casa y Quinn en la librería, ambas ansiosas por que los minutos pasaran lo más rápido posible para poder verse de nuevo, besarse y sentirse amadas como solo ellas sabían hacerlo.

- 0 -

Volví... Después del corte masivo de luz al que tuve que enfrentarme la semana pasada. Razón por la cual no actualice antes... Perdón por eso.

Sé que todo el mundo Glee esta consternado por lo que paso con Cory Monteith por esa razón no diré nada al respecto... o no diré mucho. Solamente agradecer a mi amiga Mar por haberme avisado de la triste noticia en un mensaje privado, sino no me daba por enterada.

Diré lo mismo que dije en Twitter... Si bien Finn Hudson no me va ni me viene, no me cae ni bien ni mal, Cory me parecía simpático interpretándolo y lo recordare de esa forma. Ver Glee a partir de ahora sin el nudo en el pecho llevara tiempo y varias lagrimas... Que Cory descanse en paz y que Lea, sus amigos y familiares encuentren consuelo en este doloroso momento... Solo eso diré!

Más tarde responderé los reviews que me quedaron del capitulo anterior y los mensajes privados...

Besos & Abrazos!


	46. Capitulo 46 - Si o No

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 46 - Si o No**

Los siguientes meses se estaban convirtiendo en los favoritos de Quinn. Hacia poco menos de dos meses que había terminado las clases en Columbia, lo cual significa que tenia vacaciones y todo el tiempo del mundo para pasar con su familia, excepto cuando tenia que ir a trabajar en la librería, pero como solo eran pocas horas no se quejaba. Estaba en su mejor momento en su noviazgo con Rachel y como frutilla del postre era madre de tres hermosos niños. Los gemelos que habían cumplido hace días atrás los cinco meses de vida y Beth que tenia tres años.

La relación de los tres niños se basaba básicamente en conversaciones poco entendibles que Quinn no llegaba a descifrar pero que la llenaban de orgullo. Una vez encontró a Beth parada al lado de la cuna de uno de los gemelos observándolo detenidamente y como el niño comenzó a removerse, le entrego el juguete que tenia en su mano. Después de eso Quinn anduvo todo el día destilando felicidad y orgullo. Sorpresivamente las visitas de su hija se volvieron más frecuentes. La niña no solo se quedaba los fines de semana con ella sino que también lo hacia algunos días de la semana, cuando Shelby tenia trabajo extra. Quinn no podía sentirse más feliz por eso y por hecho de estar consolidando, cada día más, una familia con Rachel.

Como cada mañana, Quinn era la primera en despertar. Se giro hacia el lugar de la cama que le pertenecía a Rachel y, como siempre, se encontró con la espalda desnuda de la morena. Se acerco suavemente y dejo un tibio beso en el hombro de su novia antes de dirigirse al baño envuelta solamente con la cobija de la cama. Cuando salio del baño fue directamente hacia el armario que funcionaba como vestidor tanto de Rachel como de ella. Busco en el fondo de él encontrándose con lo que marcaría un antes y un después en su relación con la morena Se había vuelto rutina mirar aquel estuche cuadrado y aterciopelado cada mañana, como si de esa forma se asegurase que su contenido seguía allí, ansioso por salir de ahí e ir al lugar donde realmente pertenecía. Con los nervios haciendo aparición no solo en su estomago sino también en todo su cuerpo guardo el artefacto en su lugar y, tras asegurarse que estaba completamente seguro allí, se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, donde su novia seguía durmiendo completamente ajena a los planes de la rubia. Suavemente se acerco hacia Rachel, pegando su pecho desnudo en la espalda de la morena, susurrándole un "Te amo" que esa mañana era mil veces más especial que las veces anteriores. ¿La razón? Ese día cumplían un año juntas. Un año en el cual Quinn había cambiado su distintiva frase _"Yo no vine aquí para enamorarme"_ a _"No me imagino la vida sin ti"_. Un año en el cual Rachel le susurraba cada noche en su oído lo mucho que la amaba. Un año que no solo le había dado como regalo a unos gemelos preciosos sino que las había unido de una manera más allá de lo especial. Un año en el cual juntas fueron formando un vinculo no solo entre ellas sino también con sus hijos, aquellos tres niños tan hermosos y extraordinarios que cada vez que estaban juntos llenaban de felicidad y orgullo a sus madres.

Quinn miro con devoción y admiración a su novia, quitando con cuidado los mechones de pelo marrones del rostro de Rachel para no despertarla. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver que su novia arrugaba un poco la nariz pero sin despertar. Dejo otro beso en el hombro de Rachel, pero a éste le agrego dos más, uno en el pelo y otro en la mejilla. Cada mañana era lo mismo, pero lejos de molestarle aquella rutina, a Quinn le gustaba eso.

Volvió a envolverse con la cobija y salio de la habitación dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, pero antes paso por las habitaciones de sus hijos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con ellos. Primera habitación, la de Beth. Se la encontró durmiendo y con cuidado se acerco a su hija para dejarle un suave beso en la cabellera rubia. Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de los gemelos. Como siempre uno estaba durmiendo y el otro estaba completamente despierto. Quinn sonrió mientras se acercaba al que estaba dormido para hacer lo mismo que hizo con Beth, un beso en la melena castaña del niño y luego alzo al otro gemelo en sus brazos para salir de la habitación dejando dormir a su hermano.

Matt Berry se había convertido en el compañero matutino de Quinn, cada vez que la rubia se despertaba e iba a verlo, el niño estaba despierto como si esperase a su madre.

**-Como siempre seremos solo tú y yo, Matt. Tu mamá y tus hermanos duermen como koalas. Pareciera que no le alcanzan las 24 horas del día sino que tienen que agregarles más-** rezongo Quinn sentando al niño en la silla que compraron especialmente para él y su hermano. **-No entienden que la mejor hora es la mañana.**

Matt no le presto atención lo que decía la rubia, encontraba más entretenido jugar con una de las frutas plásticas del lugar. Quinn siguió conversando como si nada:

**-Para colmo no lavaron los platos sucios de la cena de anoche. Prepárate, Matt... Tu tia Santana morirá-** dictamino Quinn mientras Matt seguía en lo suyo. **-Dijo que lavaría ella los platos. Evidentemente no lo hizo. Ahora tendré que hacerlo yo.**

Quinn siguió murmurando cosas por lo bajo, la mayoría eran insultos hacia Santana por no haber hecho lo que dijo. Matt dejo de jugar con la fruta y miro a su madre que seguía de espaldas al niño preparando esta vez las tostadas.

**-Encima hoy es un día especial, Matt-** le decía la rubia al niño sin ser consciente de que había alguien escuchando del otro lado de la puerta. **-Con mami Rachel cumplimos un año. ¡Un año, bebé! Estoy feliz, ¿No lo ves, Matt? Aunque también estoy un poco nerviosa. Bueno, un poco mucho tirando a demasiado nerviosa-** se acerco hacia Matt y le susurro: **-¿Tú crees que me dirá que si, hijo?**

**-¿A qué cosa debo decirte que si, Quinn Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel saliendo de su escondite y enfrentándose a su novia, que trago saliva ruidosamente cuando la vio entrar solamente con la sabana envuelta a su cuerpo. **-Ustedes dos andan muy de secretos últimamente. Estoy comenzando a sospechar, eh.**

**-¿A sospechar qué?-** cuestiono Quinn saliendo de su trance mientras se acercaba a su novia y la abrazaba por la cintura. **-¿Qué te amo con todo mi corazón, Rachel Berry? ¿Qué eres el amor de mi vida? ¿Qué me haces feliz todos los días y a cada momento? ¿Eso estas comenzando a sospechar, mi amor?**

**-Mmm... Aunque creo que lo que acabas de decir es una estrategia para que no siga preguntando cosas, te digo que también te amo con todo mi corazón, que también eres el amor de mi vida y que también me haces feliz todos los días y a cada momento-** enumero Rachel justo antes de besar a Quinn que tenia en sus labios una sonrisa tonta, feliz y sincera. Cuando se separaron la morena la miro a los ojos y con emoción susurro: **-Feliz aniversario, mi vida.**

**-Feliz aniversario, preciosa. Feliz primer año... El primero de muchos-** respondió Quinn sintiendo nuevamente los labios de su novia en los suyos.

Un beso cargado de amor. Amor que fue acentuándose con el correr del tiempo y que seguiría acentuándose aun más. Ese día más que nunca.

**-Ahora regreso-** murmuro Rachel alejándose de los brazos de Quinn que no la dejo irse sino que se aferro con más fuerza a la cintura de la morena. **-Debes dejarme ir, Quinn. Tengo que ir a buscar tu regalo de aniversario.**

**-Luego me lo das. Ahora quiero tenerte cerca de mi-** susurro la rubia dejando besos en el cuello de Rachel sintiendo su aroma impregnado en la piel de su novia. **-Aun no te has duchado, ¿No?**

**-No, por que acabo de despertar después de haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con mi hermosa y perfecta novia-** respondió Rachel alejándose un poco de Quinn. **-¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Huelo mal?**

**-Tú jamas hueles mal, amor-** indico Quinn tomando a Rachel de la cintura para luego sentarla en la mesa de la cocina posicionándose ella entre las piernas de su novia. **-Pregunto por que hueles sexualmente apetitosa... Amo sentir mi perfume en tu piel y sentir el tuyo en la mía, sobre todo después haber hecho el amor toda la noche.**

**-Y por lo que veo sigues con ganas de más-** sentencio la morena y su novia sonrió traviesamente. **-Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora y juro que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ceder, creo que no deberíamos hacer nada por que tenemos un espectador.**

Rachel señalo a Matt que las miraba seriamente mientras que Quinn también miraba al niño. Una sonrisa se instalo en su boca cuando lo vio, Matt era Rachel Berry en miniatura pero versión hombre y con poco meses de recién nacido. Los dos gemelos eran iguales a Rachel pero lo que hacia que Matt se pareciera más a su madre eran los lunares en su mejilla... una debilidad para la rubia.

**-Lo siento, hijo. Me había olvidado de ti-** repuso Quinn sintiendo las manos de Rachel en su espalda. Bajo un poco la voz antes de continuar: **-Lo que pasa es que tu madre genera eso en mi. Basta con mirarla o sentirla cerca para olvidarme todo lo de alrededor.**

**-¿Ya te dije que te amo, Quinnie?-** susurro Rachel tomando el rostro de su novia.

**-Mmm.. esta mañana todavía no, pero lo has hecho muchas veces a lo largo de este año... Aunque, ¿Quieres saber un secreto? Me gusta que me digas que me amas-** respondió Quinn tomando a Rachel de la nuca para fundirse nuevamente en un beso, pero este fue más profundo, más pasional e intenso. Se separaron solo cuando escucharon llorar a John. **-Encárgate de terminar el desayuno, yo ire a ver a John y de paso traigo a Beth también. No sé como lo hace pero cuando lloran los gemelos ella ya esta atenta para ayudar a sus hermanos.**

**-¿Quizás se dio cuenta de que es la hermana mayor?-** Sugirió Rachel con una sonrisa antes de sentir los labios de Quinn sobre los de ella justo antes de que la rubia se fuera de la cocina.

**-¿Qué es lo que tanto hablan tú y mamá Quinn, Matt?-** le cuestiono la morena a su hijo en voz baja, pero el niño volvió a jugar con la fruta de plástico ignorando a su madre. **-Creo que se te esta pegando el carácter Fabray, Matthew. Esta muy mal ignorar lo que te esta preguntando tu madre.**

**-Debe ser que te ignora por que es algo privado entre el y yo, Berry-** grito Quinn desde la sala con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación de los gemelos encontrándose a John despierto y llorando.

Lo saco de la cuna y comenzó a mecerse suavemente para que el niño se tranquilizara, y asi lo hizo John, con su cabeza castaña apoyada en el hombro de Quinn fue tranquilizándose pero no volvió a dormir. La rubia dejo un beso en el hombro del niño mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación de Beth. Como Quinn había dicho, la niña ya estaba parada en cuna y con el ceño fruncido.

**-Buenos días, princesa-** susurro Quinn acercándose a su hija para darle un beso pero ésta se alejo y acentuó más su ceño fruncido. **-No me digas. Te despertaste con tu humor Fabray en su estado más puro, ¿Cierto?**

Beth no se movió ni un centímetro y Quinn alzo su ceja comenzando asi una batalla de miradas entre las dos. Ninguna dio su brazo a torcer hasta que la voz de Rachel diciendo que el desayuno se enfriaba las obligo a terminar aquella guerra de miradas.

**-Vamos a desayunar, hija-** le susurro Quinn a Beth agarrándola con su brazo libre. La niña se dejo levantar pero no quito su ceño fruncido.

**-Perdón por tardar, amor. Tu hija se levanto con el mejor de los humores-** ironizo Quinn entrando a la cocina.

**-Tiene tu mismo carácter, Quinn-** señalo Rachel con cara de niña inocente. **-Ven conmigo, Beth. Vamos a desayunar.**

Beth hizo lo que Rachel le pidió y se arrojo a sus brazos, sonriendole con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Quinn miro la escena con los ojos entrecerrados y su hija hizo lo mismo.

**-Ademas de tratarme mal, me imita-** renegó Quinn causando ternura en Rachel que sentó a Beth en su silla mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo con John.

Rachel sin decir nada salio de la cocina y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allá tomo lo que era el regalo de Quinn y de paso la cámara fotográfica de la rubia que a estas alturas se había convertido en la cámara fotográfica de la familia.

**-Volvió la novia fugitiva, chicos-** bromeo Quinn cuando la morena apareció nuevamente en la cocina con la cámara en una mano y la otra oculta en su espalda. **-¿Qué traes ahí, Rachel Berry?**

Rachel no contesto, apunto la cámara hacia donde estaba su novia con los niños y esa fue la imagen que quedo grabada en la cámara. Después de eso Quinn sonrió mientras volvía a repetir su ultima pregunta.

**-Es tu regalo de aniversario. Ábrelo-** ordeno Rachel con emoción entregándole una caja con un moño a Quinn.

La caja no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, tenia el tamaño justo. Quinn, bajo los cuatro pares de ojos de su familia abrió el regalo que le dio su novia encontrándose primero con un vestido corto de color blanco que la hizo sospechar de las intenciones de la morena, sospechas que se confirmaron cuando la miro descubriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida acompañadas de un encogimiento de hombros. Debajo del vestido había dos álbumes de fotos, uno estaba repleto de fotos de ellas dos juntas, nadie más. El titulo del álbum rezaba: "El amor de mi vida... Mi complemento". La emoción se hizo presente en Quinn cuando vio en la primera pagina una foto de ella abrazando a Rachel por la espada mientras la morena se giraba para darle un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa en los labios. El segundo álbum estaba completamente vacio bajo el titulo de: "Un paso adelante...". Aquel titulo confirmaron aun más las sospechas de Quinn que sonrió con suficiencia.

**-Queda una cosa más-** indico Rachel cuando su novia se acerco a ella para besarla.

Quinn volvió a mirar el interior de la caja y efectivamente se encontró con un regalo más. Soltó una carcajada cuando descubrió la fotografía que le había sacado Santana el día que los Berry Twins llegaron a la casa, debajo de esa fotografía había otra más, una más reciente que se llevo los suspiros y las lagrimas de Quinn. Se trataba de la foto que había tomado Rachel hacia una semana atrás cuando la morena llego de hacer las compras del supermercado encontrándose con Quinn en su dormitorio durmiendo con los tres niños. Beth apoyada en el brazo derecho de su madre, John apoyado en el otro y Matt sobre el pecho de la rubia que tenia un libro en la mano, los cuatro estaban completamente dormidos y eso fue todo lo que Rachel necesito para saber que no se había equivocado de elegir a Quinn como su compañera de vida, como la madre de sus gemelos y como el amor de su vida.

**-Te amo, mi amor-** sentencio Quinn con rotundidad tomando el rostro de Rachel para besarla transmitiéndole de esa forma lo mucho que agradecía el gesto de su novia, lo mucho que realmente la amaba y la felicidad que solo la morena generaba en ella.

**-Feliz aniversario-** susurro Rachel de nuevo con la respiración agitada juntando su frente con la de Quinn mientras la rubia le acariciaba la mejilla con toda la dulzura del mundo.

**-Feliz aniversario, Rach... Mi regalo te lo daré más tarde-** informo Quinn con los nervios apareciendo de nuevo de solo pensar en eso. **-En un lugar especial... Nuestro lugar.**

**-¿Nerviosa, cielo? Ni que fueras a proponerme matrimonio-** bromeo Rachel medio en serio, medio en broma. Ella quería eso y de solo pensarlo su pecho se inflaba de orgullo y felicidad. Sintió como Quinn soltaba una risita nerviosa y ella sonrió aun más. **-Te amo, Quinn. Dalo por hecho.**

Quinn asintió en silencio sintiendo como, tras la ultima frase de Rachel, los nervios disminuían de su cuerpo. La sonrisa que le dedico Rachel después de eso le indico que todo estaría bien. No había de que preocuparse o por lo cual estar nerviosa.

Desayunaron los cinco juntos, la morena y la rubia se regalaban besos y caricias a cada momento. Después del desayuno mientras Quinn se quedaba en la cocina para limpiar el desorden en compañía de Beth, la morena se dirigió hacia la habitación de los gemelos para cambiarlos y revisar por ultima vez el equipaje de ambos antes de viajar a Lima, Ohio.

Sus padres habían planeado una cena para ese día con la intención de celebrar el nuevo ascenso laboral de Hiram. Hacia poco más de dos semanas que venían planeando aquel encuentro. Leroy llamaba casi todos los días a su hija, al igual que Judy lo hacia con Quinn. Lo primero que preguntaban ambos padres eran por los tres niños Fabray-Berry y ambos coincidían en lo mismo: Habían varios regalos esperándolos a los tres en Lima.

Después de bañar y vestir a los gemelos, Rachel se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia conversando con su hija.

**-¿Ya se te paso el mal humor, Beth?-** le preguntaba Quinn a su hija que la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Veo que no. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por que conmigo te comportas asi y cuando mami Rachel te habla no haces lo mismo con ella?-** Beth no cambio ni un poco su actitud y la rubia continuo. **-Bebé, ¿Podrías cambiar esa carita y sonreír para mi?-** la niña miro a su madre durante varios minutos, después, casi imperceptiblemente, levanto una ceja mientras estiraba los brazos para que su madre la cargara y Quinn esbozo una sonrisa completamente feliz.

**-Wow... veo que han dejado el orgullo Fabray de lado-** señalo Rachel con una sonrisa mientras Beth y Quinn la miraban. **-Son hermosas las dos juntas. Dos gotas de agua, dos gotas rubias y de ojos verdes.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada antes de besarla ligeramente antes de salir de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de Beth donde busco la ropa de la niña y una vez que tuvo todo listo se dirigieron juntas al baño donde ambas se metieron en la bañera. Se había vuelto como una rutina aquello, cada vez que Beth estaba en la casa de su madre no se bañaba si ésta no se metía con ella en la bañera para jugar juntas en el agua y Quinn amaba eso. A pesar de que Beth por momentos la ignoraba o le fruncía el ceño, la rubia amaba eso, se sentía privilegiada de compartir aquellos momentos con su hija.

Después de media hora en la cual Beth ya estaba vestida y peinada, madre e hija salieron del baño encontrándose con Rachel que hacia dormir a uno de los gemelos. Quinn no necesito preguntar de quien se trataba. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, Matt era el primero de los dos en despertar, le hacia compañía a Quinn y más tarde volvía a dormirse, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora en los brazos de su madre. Quinn se acerco con Beth en brazos y dejo un suave beso en la cabeza de Matt y por ultimo uno en los labios de Rachel antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la habitación de su hija mayor, donde se aseguro de que el equipaje de su hija estuviera perfectamente ordenado.

La única que quedaba por ducharse era Rachel y asi lo hizo una vez que Matt se durmió y ella lo recostó en la cuna siendo observada por el otro gemelo. Quinn quedo a cargo de los niños y ella se dirigió a su dormitorio en busca de ropa. Las maletas tanto de ella como la de Quinn estaban colocadas en el mismo rincón donde las habían dejado la noche anterior tras prepararlas.

**-Estas hermosa-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa tonta cuando su novia apareció de nuevo en la sala después de ducharse vestida con un short cortito que dejaba sus largas piernas al descubierto, una blusa suelta y su cabello ondulado del mismo modo. **-Ya que estamos todos listos, ¿Nos vamos? El taxi nos esta esperando abajo.**

Rachel asintió mientras colocaba a Matt y a John en el carrito de bebé que habían comprado hace poco para los gemelos. Tomo su bolso y, tras asegurarse que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, salio de su hogar seguida de Quinn y Beth que iba en los brazos de su madre viendo como esta luchaba por ordenar los bolsos que cargaba en ese momento.

**-Si llevamos todo esto solo por que vamos a Lima por un fin de semana, no me quiero imaginar todo lo que llevaremos por un mes-** repuso Quinn mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

**-No te quejes, Quinnie. Son solo cuatro bolsos-** replico Rachel y Quinn levanto su ceja. **-Serán muchos más cuando regresemos. Judy y papi Leroy dijeron que habían muchos regalos esperando a nuestros hijos. Así que, prepárate por que volveremos con el doble, quizás el triple, de bolsos que ahora.**

Quinn rodó los ojos de una forma tan infantil y tierna que Rachel no lo resistió y la beso, pensaba profundizar el beso pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron indicando el final del viaje. Como había dicho Quinn, el taxi las estaba esperando. Rachel acomodo a los gemelos en el asiento trasero del vehículo mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los extremos. Una vez que termino de ayudar al taxista a guardar las cosas en el baúl del taxi, Quinn se sentó en la otra punta con Beth sentada en sus piernas dejando a los gemelos en el medio de ella y su novia.

**-Avisare a Shelby que estamos saliendo para allá-** informo Quinn tecleando en su móvil. **-Me dijo que iba a estar por Lima y quiero que éste con nosotros en la cena. ¿Crees que a tus padres les moleste eso?**

**-Para nada. Es más, creo que la razón por la que esta Lima es por que papá la invito a la cena-** repuso Rachel con el ceño fruncido pero después se encogió de hombros quitandole importancia al asunto.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y esta vez Quinn si acomodo mejor a los bolsos y a Beth en sus brazos, Rachel se apiado un poco y la ayudo con uno de los bolsos haciendo más ligero el trabajo de Quinn. Durante el vuelo, las dos rubias, después de jugar se quedaron dormidas. Rachel tomo su móvil y le saco una foto ambas. Quinn en el sueño se paso la mano por la boca pero sin despertar mientras que Beth fruncía el ceño para luego terminar sonriendo, algo que también hizo Rachel.

En la entrada del aeropuerto de Lima los esperaban Santana y Britt en compañía de Eleonor que estaba con Ashley. Las cuatros se estaban riendo de una broma de Santana, obviamente, hasta que los vieron y fueron a su encuentro.

**-Te pareces a Papá Noel, Q-** indico Santana señalando los bolsos. Luego señalo a Rachel y agrego: **-Hasta tienes al enano ayudante y todo-** Rachel iba a responder pero la latina continuo esta vez dirigiéndose a los niños. Empezó por Beth tomándola de los brazos de Quinn: **-Ven, con la tia Tana, mini Quinnie. Hola Matt, John.**

**-Hola, chicas. ¿Qué...-** pero Quinn no pudo terminar su pregunta por que Eleonor y Britt se lanzaron a abrazarla como siempre lo hacían, al punto de casi tirarla al suelo.

**-¡Te extrañamos, Q!-** exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**-Cenamos anoche todos juntos, ¿No lo recuerdan?-** Britt y Eleo voltearon a mirarse como si no recordaran aquello pero luego volvieron a sonreír y abrazaron de nuevo a Quinn que debido al entusiasmo del abrazo, pregunto con un hilo de voz: **-¿Hace mucho llegaron?**

**-Llegamos hace un par de horas-** respondió Ashley mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta de la madre de Santana.

Adoptaron casi la misma posición en el taxi con la diferencia que esta vez Quinn se sentó en asiento de copiloto. Una mirada de Quinn le indico a Rachel el por qué la rubia se sentó en ese lugar, estaba escapando de los mimos y caricias de Britt y Eleonor, que no habían tenido a la Fabray mayor pero si a la miniatura. Beth se convirtió en la victimas de las chicas. Por ultimo estaba Rachel en compañía de Ashley que jugaba con los gemelos logrando distraer a Eleonor y haciendo que esta esbozara un sonrisa tierna al ver a su novia jugando con los niños.

Se quedarían esos días en casa de la madre de Quinn, pero la rubia sabia que la morena quería pasar tiempo con su familia por eso decidió que lo mejor seria pasar por allí y dejarla estar con sus padres mientras ella llevaba el equipaje a la casa de su madre.

**-¡Hija!-** exclamo Leroy saliendo de su casa una vez que vio por la ventana que se trataba de Rachel.

**-¡Papá!-** bromeo Santana imitando exageradamente a Rachel y yendo a abrazar a Leroy que correspondió el abrazo mientras soltaba una carcajada que contagio a los demás. **-¡Te extrañe tanto!**

**-¿Desde cuando ustedes dos son tan amigos?-** indago Rachel con una pizca de celos mientras a lo lejos veía como se acercaba su papá Hiram a ellos.

**-Desde que me adoptaron como tu hermana-** respondió la latina encogiéndose de hombros. **-No te enojes, Rachel. Ya era hora que tuvieran una hija que superara el metro cincuenta de altura. Igual no te preocupes, podemos decirles a los demás que eres adoptada.**

**-Santana, deja a mi hija en paz-** pidió Hiram con una sonrisa mientras Rachel se acercaba para abrazarlo al igual que hizo con su papi Leroy. **-¿Donde están mis nietos?-** cuestiono el hombre separándose de su hija viendo como Quinn se acercaba a él con los gemelos en brazos mientras que Beth era cargada por Ashley. **-Hola, Quinn.**

**-Hola, señor Hiram-** saludo Quinn entregándole a John a su suegro y después hizo lo mismo con Matt que fue a los brazos de Leroy. **-Hola, señor Leroy.**

**-A mi puedes decirle Leroy, Quinn. No soy como el malhumorado de mi esposo-** bromeo el padre de Rachel que le sonrió a su padre con ternura. **-Que niños más hermosos, pero me falta uno... ¿Donde esta mi princesita rubia?**

**-Aquí estoy-** intervino Britt levantando la mano ganándose las risas de los demás.

**-Hablo de mi otra princesita rubia-** aclaro Leroy con una sonrisa buscando a Beth con la mirada. **-¡Oh, ahí esta! Mírala, Hiram. Esta cada día más hermosa.**

**-Cada día más parecida a la madre, diría yo-** repuso Hiram mirando a Quinn que bajo la mirada.

Rachel estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en Lima, sobre todo de estar al lado de su novia el día de su primer aniversario. Le causo ternura cuando las mejillas de Quinn se tiñeron de rosadas tras lo dicho por Hiram, asi que, aprovechando que sus hijos estaban con sus padres, se acerco a la rubia. Una mirada fue suficiente para saber las intenciones de ambas, completamente ajenas al resto del mundo.

**-Hola... Te esperaba-** susurro Quinn rodeando la cintura de su novia mientras ésta le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos portando una sonrisa que enamoro aun más a Quinn.

**-Aquí estoy, ¿Ahora que...-** pero Rachel no pudo continuar con la frase por que los labios de su novia sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. No importaba estar rodeadas de sus familiares y amigos, en ese momento solo importaban ellas dos.

**-Ten un poco de respeto, Fabray. Estas frente a tus suegros-** recordó Santana rodando los ojos. **-Ademas no quiero soñar esta noche con la mamá de Frodo Bolsón y la rubia lujuriosa.**

**-No la escuches-** susurro Rachel antes de besar nuevamente a su novia. Cuando se separaron se giro para mirar a Santana. **-¿Podrías respetar mi momento de intimidad con mi novia, Santana? Ni siquiera en nuestro aniversario nos das un respiro.**

**-¿Aniversario?-** cuestionaron todos al unisono con asombro.

**-Si, hoy cumplimos un año con Quinn, ¿Verdad, amor?-** la rubia asintió con timidez esquivando la mirada de Hiram. **-El año más feliz de todos... y agradecería, papi-** agrego la morena dirigiéndose a Leroy. **-Que le dijeras a papá que deje de mirar mal a mi novia, por que éste es el primero de muchos años más.**

Después de esa sentencia tan segura, las chicas recibieron las correspondientes felicitaciones y alguna que otra broma e indirecta por parte de Santana a la cual también se sumo Eleonor.

**-Iré a casa de mamá a llevar nuestras cosas-** le informo la rubia a su novia una vez que se despidió de sus suegros que se encontraban en el interior de la casa jugando con los gemelos y Beth. **-Te veo más tarde, ¿Si?**

**-Aun no te vas y ya te extraño-** susurro Rachel juntando su frente con la de la rubia.

**-Yo también pero si no me voy ahora no podre preparar tu sorpresa-** indico la rubia llamando la atención de Rachel. **-Ah, eso te gusto, ¿Cierto?**

Rachel asintió y después beso a su novia mientras que a su espalda Santana venia con Beth en brazos que tenia la boca manchada de chocolate al igual que Brittany y Eleonor. Quinn tomo a su hija de los brazos de la latina y se despidió de Rachel para partir rumbo a la casa de su madre, bajo la promesa de que se verían más tarde para cenar todos juntos.

Las horas siguientes fueron las más agobiantes para Rachel, quería que ya llegara la hora de la cena por que eso garantizaba que vería a la rubia de nuevo. Había hecho mil cosas para no pensar en Quinn, había hablado con sus padres y con Kurt y Brody que llegaron dos horas más tarde que ellas. Lo cierto es que estaba ansiosa por saber cual era la sorpresa de Quinn.

**-Hubo un cambio de planes-** anuncio Hiram sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos y llamando la atención de todos. -**Acaba de llamar Judy y dice que la cena es en su casa. Intente resistirme a la oferta para no causarle molestias pero esa mujer es muy perseverante y termino convenciéndome. Así que, debemos ir para allá, Leroy. Debemos ayudarla a preparar la comida.**

Rachel después de eso volvió a su mundo con una nueva sensación en su cuerpo. Estaba completamente segura de que aquello no había sido idea de Judy sino más bien de su hija menor, aquella rubia de ojos verdes que era dueña de su corazón.

Durante el viaje hasta la casa de su suegra se mantuvo en silencio, todavía intentando descubrir que era lo que tramaba Quinn. Sabia que su regalo quedaría reducido a nada cuando la rubia le entregara el de ella, estaba casi segura que seria espectacular, digno de Quinn Fabray. Ella le había regalado dos álbumes de fotos, un vestido blanco y fotografías de ellos cinco juntos. Sabia que eso significa mucho para Quinn pero al mismo tiempo también sabia que era, quizás, muy poco para la rubia. Tenia que reconocer que había un mensaje oculto detrás de aquellos regalos, el vestido blanco, el álbum de fotos de ellas dos, el otro completamente vacio y por ultimo la fotografía que reflejaba que eran una familia. Quería dar el siguiente paso pero no quería que Quinn se sintiera presionada al respecto. Con disimulo busco en el interior de su bolso algo que había comprado semanas atrás. Sin sacar la mano de su bolso con cuidado abrió el estuche cuadrado dejando al descubierto un hermoso y fino anillo de color blanco brillante y dorado.

**-Estoy seguro que le gustara-** le susurro Brody apoyando su mandíbula en el hombro de la morena viendo él también el anillo.

**-Estoy nerviosa, ¿Crees que si se lo propongo me dirá que sí?-** cuestiono la morena sin llamar demasiado la atención de sus padres o la de Kurt, pero éstos se encontraban tan entretenidos con los gemelos que parecían no darle importancia a nada más.

**-Estoy completamente seguro que te contestara un rotundo si-** respondió Brody abrazándola. **-No tengas miedo, preciosa. Quinn te ama con todo su corazón, te dirá que si a lo que sea que le propongas.**

**-Gracias, Brody-** murmuro la morena guardando el anillo en su sitio para luego corresponder el abrazo del chico acurrucándose más en su pecho.

Durante los últimos meses ella y Weston habían afianzado más su relación convirtiéndola en una hermosa amistad. Es más, la morena ya había empezado con sus ensayos de baile y canto para poder entrar de nuevo en NYADA y Brody había sido tanto su compañero de baile como de canto. El chico se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo y eso a Rachel le gustaba más que nada por los gemelos. Tener una buena relación con el padre de sus hijos era primordial para ella y lo que más le tranquilizaba y gustaba era saber que Quinn no se oponía a aquella amistad. Cualquier persona en el lugar de la rubia odiaría ver a su novia muy cerca del que fue su ex novio, pero no Quinn. Ella lo encontraba normal lo cual significaba que confiaba ciegamente en Rachel y eso hacia sentir orgullosa a la morena.

Sus padres fueron los primeros en bajar del auto al llegar a la casa de Judy Fabray. Su suegra la recibió con un abrazo cálido y un _"Me alegra verte"_ que Rachel correspondió de igual manera. En la casa estaban Santana, Brittany, Eleonor, Ashley y, sorpresivamente, Shelby Corcoran. Rachel se acerco a su madre y la abrazo tiernamente. No le sorprendió descubrir que el abrazo de la mujer le transmitía un poco de la tranquilidad que en ese momento necesitaba.

En el ultimo tiempo habían entablado una relación de madre e hija más fluida y cercana. Shelby, si estaba en la ciudad, pasaba casi todos los días por el departamento de la morena para verla y ver a los gemelos, y si no podía ir la llamaba por teléfono para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Rachel agradecía esa actitud por parte de Shelby y por primera vez la sintió realmente como una madre.

**-Los gemelos se durmieron, Rachel-** le dijo Hiram a su hija después de varios minutos de conversación.

**-Puedes acostarlos en la habitación de Quinn-** ofreció Judy. **-De hecho, Quinnie esta allí. Ella y Beth estaban jugando juntas pero de repente subieron a la habitación a buscar no sé que cosa y no bajaron más.**

**-Se quedaron dormidas las dos-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa asombrando a todos y recordando las veces que las Fabray habían hecho lo mismo en el departamento. **-Siempre hacen lo mismo, juegan hasta el cansancio y luego van a "buscar algo" al dormitorio pero no vuelven más. Vas a verlas y están las dos durmiendo. Dame a los Berry Twins, papá.**

Hiram hizo que su hija le pidió acomodando en el hombro derecho a Matt y en el izquierdo a John. La morena se alejo se su familia y se dirigió a la habitación donde la esperaba su nueva familia. Como siempre, tenia razón, se encontró a madre e hija durmiendo. Quinn tenia la cabeza ladeada y los brazos estirados mientras que Beth dormía en su pecho con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca. Rachel recogió las almohadas del suelo y formo una especie de muralla para que Matt no se cayera de la cama, después de eso acostó al niño en el brazo derecho de Quinn mientras ésta se removía pero sin despertar.

**-Si que esta cansada-** se dijo a si misma Rachel al notar que su novia seguía durmiendo. Después se quito los zapatos y con cuidado se acostó al lado de la rubia utilizando el brazo izquierdo de ésta como almohada mientras que ella acurrucaba mejor a John en su pecho. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida a medida que la sensación de felicidad recorría todo su cuerpo para finalizar instalándose en su corazón.

No estaba segura de cuantas horas durmió. Jugar con su hija siempre la agotaba pero el hecho de ser participe y a la vez generadora de la felicidad y risas de Beth no tenia precio. Se removió un poco en el lugar pero lo cierto que no pudo hacerlo mucho. Sentía su pecho húmedo y parte de su cuerpo entumecido, sobretodo los brazos. Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su visión encontrándose con Matt durmiendo a su derecha, a Beth en su pecho y por ultimo, vio la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Rachel que dormía en su brazo izquierdo. Levanto un poco la cabeza y se la encontró con John durmiendo en sus brazos. Si fuera por ella se hubiese pasado toda su vida en esa posición pero el sonido de su móvil le indicaba que era imposible.

**-Cállate ya, Rachel Berry-** escucho que decía Rachel estirando su mano para apagar la alarma del teléfono de Quinn en el cual, como siempre, sonaba "We Found Love" en la versión del Club Glee. Quinn soltó una pequeña risa por como su novia se dirigía a si misma. **-Tú también cállate, Quinn Fabray.**

**-Es hora de despertar, amor-** Susurro la rubia con ternura mientras que Rachel se giraba dejando a John entremedio de las dos.

**-No quiero-** negó Rachel cerrando los ojos fuertemente pero de repente los abrió de par en par recordando algo. **-¡Matt!**

**-Tranquila, esta durmiendo en mi brazo-** indico Quinn mirando al niño que se removía un poco sonriendo en el sueño lo cual cautivo más a la rubia.

**-Lo siento, me asuste-** susurro Rachel acercándose a su novia para dejar un suave beso.** -Te amo.**

**-Yo te amo más, pero sino no me devuelves mi brazo no podre abrazarte como me gustaría-** Bromeo la rubia al tiempo que Rachel se alejaba de ella sentándose a los pies de la cama para observarla mejor. **-¿Qué tanto me ves? Si tengo baba es tuya por el beso que me acabas de dar.**

**-Punto numero uno: mi beso fue un beso tierno y seco-** enfatizo la ultima palabra y Quinn rodó los ojos. **-Punto numero dos: Me gusta mirarte, amor. No hace falta que tengas algo en la cara para que lo haga... y punto numero tres-** agrego viendo como Beth se removía en el pecho de su madre. **-Si hay baba no creo que sea en tu boca, más bien creo que hay en tu pecho.**

**-Tengo una laguna en mi pecho-** exagero Quinn haciendo reír a su novia. La risa de Rachel despertó a Matt que abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Quinn sonriendole. **-Hola, hijo.**

Se quedaron un rato allí hablando, repartiéndose besos y caricias hasta que John y Beth despertaron. Matt se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su madre jugando con los dedos de la morena.

**-Lo mejor sera que me dé una ducha-** comento Quinn para si misma mirando la pequeña mancha de baba en su blusa.

Rachel bajo primero con los gemelos los cuales le entrego uno a Santana y el otro a Brody, después volvió a la habitación en busca de Beth despidiéndose de su novia con un beso en los labios dejándola en la habitación para que pudiera ducharse tranquila.

**-De más esta decir que estas invitada a ducharte conmigo-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa antes de que su novia saliera del todo de la habitación.

Rachel no contesto ni si ni no, simplemente trago saliva y mientras bajaba las escaleras se debatía entre aceptar o no la oferta de su novia. Se moría de ganas por aceptarla pero estaban rodeadas de sus familiares y amigos. El lado bueno era que había demasiadas personas que podían encargarse sus hijos mientras ella pasaba un momento con la rubia.

**-Sabia que vendrías-** sonrió Quinn cuando sintió a su novia entrando a la ducha completamente desnuda. **-Soy demasiado irresistible.**

**-Ademas de modesta-** ironizo Rachel mientras Quinn le besaba el cuello.

Ambas se ducharon entre besos, caricias y gemidos. Quinn estaba haciendo maravillas en el cuerpo de la morena mientras ésta se entregaba completamente a su novia. Como siempre que estaban las dos juntas el resto no existía, solo ellas dos demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban. Un amor que seguía igual de intacto que la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos por la otra.

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn con la voz entrecortada después de llegar al orgasmo mientras su novia le mordía el cuello. **-¡Auch!**

**-Lo siento, no me pude contener-** repuso Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Deberíamos salir ya. Se estarán preguntando por que tardamos tanto.**

**-Pueden preguntarse todo lo que quieran, me da lo mismo. Lo único que quiero es disfrutar con mi novia de una reconfortante ducha en la cual celebramos nuestro primer año juntas-** sentencio Quinn besando a Rachel y apoyándola contra la pared.

**-¿No vas a decirme de que se trata mi sorpresa?-** cuestiono Rachel secándose con la toalla después varios minutos de más besos y caricias.

**-Se llama sorpresa por algo, Rach... y no, no te diré-** respondió Quinn besando fugazmente a su novia. **-Solo te diré que es algo especial... Muy especial. Algo que realmente anhelo con todo mi corazón.**

Rachel la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba nerviosa, pero más nerviosa estaba ella por que esa noche formularia la pregunta del millón y la de la respuesta de la rubia dependía su felicidad o su tristeza. Una respuesta negativa la destrozaría por dentro pero una respuesta positiva, y la más esperada, la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, más de lo que ya era.

La hora de la cena llego y con ella las conversaciones familiares en las cuales se formaban diferentes grupos. Por un lado estaban Santana y Brody debatiendo sobre algo que Quinn no llego a escuchar pero que después entendió cuando la latina le mostró al chico un maso de naipes de poker. Un poco más apartados estaban Kurt y Ashley hablando moda y espectáculos. Sus padres estaban concentrados en una conversación que Quinn no le dio importancia. Soltó una pequeña risita cuando descubrió a Britt, Eleonor y a Beth con las bocas sucias quitándose la comida de sus platos. Sonrió con dulzura y orgullo cuando descubrió a su hija frunciendo el ceño por que Brittany le quito un poco del puré de papas a la niña.

Rachel por otro lado no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su novia que sonría mirando a cada uno de los que estaban en aquella mesa, como si los analizara uno por uno y ella hizo lo mismo.

Sus padres, aquellos hombres que le enseñaron el respeto y el amor por uno mismo y hacia los demás, que le enseñaron que lo importante era el amor en una relación, sin importar quienes la conformen. Quienes hicieron de su infancia, adolescencia, y ahora adultez, lo más feliz que pudieron y ella estaría eternamente agradecida por eso. Los dos hombres que la apoyaron siempre en cada decisión que ella tomaba y que seguiría tomando, aquellos dos hombres que ahora la miraban y le regalaban idénticas sonrisas de orgullo que la morena respondió con creces.

Siguió con Shelby, su madre biológica, quien se perdió sus primeros pasos, sus primeras audiciones, su primera competencia de canto pero que en el ultimo tiempo se estaba comportando como ella lo deseaba... Como la madre que siempre quiso. Su misma madre que jugaba con John en sus brazos participando de vez en cuando en la conversación de Hiram y Leroy.

Para terminar con el cuadro familiar siguió con Judy, la madre de su novia. Aquella mujer que aun se castigaba por no apoyar a su hija cuando más la necesito, a pesar de que la rubia le dijo miles de veces que ya no debería hacerlo por que ahora la estaba compensando de la mejor manera al aceptarla tal y como era.

Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia Britt y Eleonor, aquellas dos chicas que la hacían reír con sus ocurrencias, con sus teorías sobre arco iris, duendes, brujas, grillos y lo más divertido aun, sobre gatos parlanchines. Sonrió completamente enternecida cuando descubrió a Ashley mirando a la morocha de pelo negro mientras sonreía completamente feliz por ser la novia de aquella chica. La pelirroja se había convertido en una buena amiga para la morena, con quien podía pasar horas hablando de lo que sea. Aquella pelirroja que era atractiva y extremadamente sexy pero que también era sensible y tierna a partes iguales.

Brody Weston, su compañero de universidad, su ex novio, el padre de sus hijos y últimamente su mejor amigo, su confidente, su hermano mayor. Ahora entendía cuando Quinn le decía que Santana era como su hermana y Rachel no entendía como podía tratar como familiar a una persona con la cual tuvo sexo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocada. Brody era el padre de sus hijos y al mismo tiempo se había hecho poseedor del titulo de hermano mayor, aquel que la escuchaba y apoyaba de manera incondicional, como lo hizo ese día antes de llegar a la casa de Judy transmitiéndole tranquilidad y haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, que no debía de tener miedo de la respuesta de Quinn a su pregunta, por que esta seria la mejor respuesta de todas.

Su mirada se concentro en Kurt y fue todo lo que Rachel necesito para saber que ya no se encontraba sola. Su otro hermano, otros de sus confidentes, aquel con el que pasaba horas hablando de lo que sea, quien le diría la verdad siempre. El mismo Kurt Hummel que era su competencia directa en el Club Glee, _"Defying Gravity"_ guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón. Si ese día no fuera por que Kurt desafino definitivamente le hubiese ganado. Lo admiraba, sabia lo mucho que tuvo que soportar respecto a su sexualidad, lo vio crecer y madurar, enfrentarse al mundo como solo él sabia, su asistente de vestuario personal, su mejor amigo, quien organizo la boda de su padre, una hermosa boda a decir verdad, quien también organizo, junto con Finn, el funeral de la hermana de Sue Sylvester. No importaba el evento, Kurt Hummel hacia de él el mejor de todos. Tenia un don especial para esas cosas, por esa razón Rachel no lo dudo ni un segundo... Kurt seria el organizador de su boda, bueno, dependiendo de la respuesta de Quinn. Sacudió la cabeza y continuo enumerando los defectos y virtudes de su compañero, su compañero de aventuras en New York, futuro padrino de uno de sus hijos, quien ya le había comprado la ropa que los niños usarían el día de su bautismo, lo cual seria cuando cumplan el primer año de vida. Su mirada se encontró con la de su amigo y Rachel pronuncio un _"Te quiero"_ silencioso con sus labios que Kurt entendió perfectamente lanzandole un beso al aire y dibujando un corazón con sus manos, lo cual hizo sonreír a la morena aun más.

Lo mejor para el final dicen, ¿no? No sabia la razón que la llevo a dejar ultimo a Santana en aquel análisis, en realidad no era la ultima persona de la lista por que aun faltaba alguien muy importante para terminar aquello o quizás debía ser el hecho de que aquella latina se había convertido en alguien importante este ultimo tiempo. Llego un día a su departamento solamente con su equipaje auto invitándose a vivir en el departamento que Rachel compartía con Kurt, fue quien descubrió a Brody y su empleo, fue la primera en sospechar que algo no andaba bien con su amiga y posteriormente la acompaño a confirmar lo que ambas sabían, apoyándola a su manera pero haciéndole saber a Rachel que no estaba sola, quien había tenido sexo con quien ahora era su actual novia. Ahora que lo pensaba Santana fue la primera vez de dos de sus interés amorosos, la misma Santana que se convertía en la persona más tierna y sensible del mundo cuando se trataba de Brittany o de los gemelos y Beth, quien detrás de todo ese sarcasmo avasallante se encontrar una amiga incondicional, alguien con quien podías contar. No se arrepentía para nada de las decisiones que había tomado respecto a la latina, sobre todo la de que fuera la madrina de uno de sus hijos. Esa fue la mejor decisión de todas y Rachel lo sabia. Santana volteo a mirarla y Rachel hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Kurt pero la latina simplemente rodó los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y Rachel supo que ella también la quería aunque no se lo dijera,

Su corazón se detuvo cuando giro su cabeza hacia su novia y se la encontró con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo. La rubia estaba teniendo el mismo análisis que la morena. Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo hacia la rubia y se dio cuenta de que miraba a Beth, aquella niña que era la princesa de la casa, la debilidad de todo aquel que pasara solamente un momento con ella, sobre todo la debilidad de Quinn que en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su hija.

La vio acercarse a la bebé, tomarla entre sus brazos mientras le limpiaba la boca y se la llevaba hacia un lugar más apartado bajo las protestas de Brittany y Eleonor por que en ese momento estaban "hablando" de algo importante con la niña. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando descubrió que Quinn hablaban con su hija y sacaba algo del bolsillo de su vestido pero que ella no llego a descifrar de que se trataba. Quinn tramaba algo y para eso tenia a la mejor de las cómplices, a su hija. La vio susurrarle algo a la niña mientras juntaba sus frentes y se quedaban unos segundo asi, después Beth se alejo un poco de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La escena conmovió a Rachel llevándola al borde de las lagrimas y llenando su pecho de felicidad y orgullo.

**-Te veo en cinco minutos en el jardín trasero-** le susurro Quinn en su oído sacándola momentáneamente de su burbuja. Rachel la miro completamente desorientada. **-No te preocupes por la oscuridad. Tú solo sigue la luz y me encontraras.**

La rubia dejo un beso en su mejilla y se fue de allí dejándola paralizada un momento. Camino como pudo hasta la habitación de Quinn, ya que el temblor en sus piernas se lo impedía. Una vez allí busco en el interior de su bolso lo que marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas. Al pasar por donde estaban sus familiares y amigos vio a Brody que le levanto los pulgares en señal de que todo iría bien, a Santana sonreír con picardía y a Kurt mirándola completamente emocionado sin saber la razón del por qué debía estarlo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el encuentro con su novia, sentía los nervios aumentando en todo su cuerpo. Era una de las sensaciones que Quinn generaba en ella, aunque si tuviera que nombrar todo lo que la rubia generaba en ella se quedaría toda la noche allí y no llegaría al lugar que le indico su novia.

Quinn Fabray ha estado presente en su vida de una forma u otra a lo largo de aquellos cinco años. Ya sea para hacer alguna maldad o para hacer el bien, ella siempre estaba en los planes de Quinn. La primera vez que la vio supo que era todo lo que ella quería ser, popular, encabezando la pirámide social del instituto, era novia del quareback del equipo, tan respetada como temida. La misma rubia que la había llevado a anhelar una amistad que tardo en llegar pero que lo hizo convirtiéndose en algo más que eso posteriormente. Quien fue causante de la mayoría de sus llantos pero también de algunas sonrisas, quien tenia la voz más dulce que jamas haya escuchado, quien le grito en un auditorio vacio que ella pertenecía a New York, no a Lima. La misma rubia fue la primera en enterarse de sus planes de boda con Finn y quien se opuso a eso desde el principio, la misma que había sufrido un accidente dejándola en silla de ruedas solo por contestar un mensaje de texto que ella le envió mientras se dirigía a su boda. Ella fue la primera del Club Glee en enterarse de que Quinn había entrado a Yale y la rubia fue la primera en admitir que no quería que esa amistad de la que ambas eran dueñas se rompiera por la distancia entregando un boleto de tren desde New York hasta New Haven alegando que ella tenia otro pero con los destinos invertidos.

Varios meses después de eso la rubia llego a New York, tras una llamada de Santana contándole sobre el embarazo de la morena, se había transferido de universidad solo para estar cerca de ella, para cuidarla y fortalecer aquella amistad que termino en algo más con el correr de los días. La misma rubia que hacia latir su corazón desbocadamente, quien le decía lo mucho que la amaba cada día al despertar y cada noche al dormir, quien la abrazaba en el sueño para asegurarse de que seguía a su lado a lo largo de la madrugada, con quien hacia el amor, con quien compartía complicidad y desacuerdos a partes iguales. La misma rubia que se había convertido en el amor de su vida.

Quinn Fabray, se había hecho merecedora de aquel titulo y se lo merecía completamente. Nadie era más atento, dulce, sincero y amoroso que Quinn. La rubia era una caja de sorpresas que seguía sorprendiendo a Rachel y que seguiría sorprendiéndola con el correr de los años.

Entre pensamientos llego al lugar que le había indicado Quinn. Efectivamente, todo estaba oscuro pero se llevo una mano a la boca cuando descubrió un camino de velas encendidas que la llevaban al interior de aquel sector del jardín que Judy se encargo de cuidar todos los días.

Avanzo por lo que parecía ser un pasillo de rosas, siguiendo el rastro de velas que la llevaban hacia donde estaba su hermosa novia esperándola. Cuando llego se la encontró parada con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos en su espalda, mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos que Rachel no llego a descifrar. Intento caminar lo más derecha posible pero el temblor en sus piernas se lo impedía, temblor que aumento y acentuó más cuando la rubia se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomaba del rostro para poder besarla.

Rachel sintió morir en ese beso, Quinn la besaba como si no hubiese mañana y eso le hizo temblar más las piernas. Ese beso tenia algo especial y extraordinario que Rachel tampoco supo descifrar. Cuando Quinn actuaba tan misteriosamente eso la descolocaba por que no sabia que era lo que tramaba su novia, y no saber significaba no tener el control de las cosas, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Cuando se separaron la rubia busco algo en el bolsillo de su vestido haciendo una cara graciosa por que no lo encontraba y aquello hizo reír a Rachel antes de besarla suavemente de nuevo.

Quinn saco lo que estaba buscando y Rachel se sorprendió cuando la rubia tecleo en su móvil en busca de algo que ella no supo de que se trataba hasta que comenzó a sonar una cancion que reconoció al instante. La misma que Quinn llevaba semanas escuchando y que estaba segura que se lo había aprendido. Se trataba de una cancion en español que combinaba el romanticismo con un poco de merengue o salsa, Rachel no estaba muy segura de que genero musical era esa cancion, pero de lo que si sabia era que le gustaba muchísimo el ritmo. Más aun cuando Quinn la tomo de la cintura y comenzaba a bailar con ella mientras le cantaba con su casi perfecto español.

_**Brindo por ella, por la novia más preciosa del planeta,**_

_**Por la reina de mis sueños, la muñeca que conquisto mi corazón, **_

_**Hoy voy a brindar por nuestro amor. **_

**-Oh, dios-** susurro Rachel recordando la vez que había buscado la letra y traducción de esa cancion que llamaba tanto la atención de Quinn llevándola incluso a escucharla repetidamente durante varias horas. Su corazón comenzó a latir a medida que recordaba la letra de la cancion.

_**Y que suerte tuve que la vida y el destino nos unió.**_

_**Por encontrarte hoy le doy gracias a Dios. **_

_**Eres un milagro, eres para mi la bendición.**_

Quinn estaba nerviosa ¿Para que negarlo? Paso horas y horas escuchando esa cancion que descubrió en una de sus clases en Columbia cuando uno de sus compañeros empezó a tararearla y susurrarla en español lo cual llamo la atención de Quinn que no dudo en preguntarle al chico que era lo que decía la cancion precisamente. Desde entonces supo que aquella era cancion indicada para llevar a cabo lo que planeaba.

_**Nuestro amor es único, uno en un millón. Como luz del sol, no para de brillar.**_

_**Como el azul del mar. Como el azul del mar. **_

_**Nuestro amor es único, uno en un millón, Como luz del sol, no para de brillar, **_

_**Como el azul del mar. Como el azul del mar. **_

_**Es único, es único... Único, único, uno en un millón. **_

Sabia que Rachel entendía lo que decía, o al menos en algunas partes, por que vio como sonreía completamente feliz bailando en sus brazos. Pasos de baile que obviamente había aprendido con ayuda de Brody pero sin entrar en detalle de para que necesitaba aprender aquello.

Rachel por otro lado intentaba seguir el paso a su novia en aquel alocado baile que resultaba revelador acompañado de aquella cancion que ella llegaba a entender por partes, sabia que hablaba sobre un hombre enamorado agradeciendo por la mujer que tenia a su lado y repitiendo varias veces lo afortunado y único que era ese amor que ambos compartían.

_**Con el permiso de ustedes... **_

_**Gracias te doy, señor, por regalarme una mujer tan bella. (Gracias dios mío) **_

_**Una linda princesa que hasta doy mi vida por ella **_

_**Es mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi compañera **_

_**La que me acompaña siempre en las malas y las buenas. **_

Rachel sonrió completamente complacida y enternecida por el gesto que estaba teniendo su novia para con ella pero de repente los nervios volvieron a aparecer en su cuerpo cuando recordó lo que seguía. Lo sabia por que el estribillo anterior y el siguiente fueron los que más le llamaron la atención. Nervios que también se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de Quinn por que sabia que se acercaba el momento de la verdad.

_**Y hoy, en este día tan especial... (Quisiera brindar) **_

_**Brindo por la mujer mas bella (Por la novia más hermosa) **_

_**Hoy me comprometo y quisiera (¿Quieres ser mi esposa?) **_

_**Que este conmigo y solo fuera de ella. **_

Rachel se detuvo repentinamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Quinn había dicho lo que ella también se moría por decir?. Sintió como el cuerpo de su novia se tensaba mientras buscaba algo en el interior del bolsillo de su vestido.

**-¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!-** exclamo Rachel llevándose las manos a la boca y con los ojos fuera de lugar. Eso no podía estar pasando

Quinn estaba nerviosa pero aun asi continuo con su plan. Cual película romántica, se arrodillo frente a su novia abriendo el estuche que saco de su bolsillo dejando al descubierto un fino anillo de plata y oro que dejo a Rachel al borde del desmayo. Podía escuchar como la cancion que había elegido para la ocasión se estaba terminando y en su lugar, en aquella noche oscura y silenciosa se escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones, o eso quiso creer.

**-Hace poco más de un año llegue a New York con la intención de cuidarte, protegerte y ayudarte con tu embarazo pero una cosa llevo a la otra y termine enamorándome de ti-** relataba la rubia con un hilo de voz debido al nudo que se había instalado en su garganta mirando a su novia y siendo testigo directo de como los ojos marrones que tanto amaba se llenaban de lagrimas. **-Desde entonces lo único que he querido ha sido formar una familia contigo y lo has hecho, has hecho realidad mi sueño aceptándome con una hija a cuestas y dando a luz a dos hermosos niños, los cuales me tienen completamente enamorada, igual, o quizás más, que tú-** Rachel dejo que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios y eso fue todo lo que Quinn necesito para continuar: **-Me has hecho feliz durante todo este año, te has ido a vivir conmigo, has amanecido a mi lado limpiándome la baba que supuestamente sale de mi boca mientras duermo-** Quinn rodó los ojos y Rachel soltó una risita. Su novia jamas reconocería aquello **-Me has cantado en las noches de insomnio y has acariciado mi cabello las noches de tormentas brindándome la tranquilidad que me hacia falta-** Quinn cerro los ojos cuando sintió que la morena le acariciaba el cabello con tanta ternura. **-De más esta decir que las veces que hacemos el amor no tienen explicaciones para mi y podríamos pasarnos toda la noche aquí mientras intento poner en palabras lo que siente mi corazón cada vez que eso sucede.**

**-Quinn...-** susurro Rachel tomándola de la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando encontró en ellos lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo seguridad y determinación.

**-Déjame terminar-** pidió la rubia sonriendole. **-Has hecho eso y más por mi. Creo que es hora de que te corresponda como te mereces...-** Rachel volvió a llevarse la mano a su boca cuando Quinn la tomo de la mano sintiendo como temblaba. -**Que quede claro que estoy más que segura de dar este paso contigo, un paso más hacia lo que será mi eterna felicidad. Solo tienes que responder si o no-** Quinn respiro profundo antes de continuar y formular la pregunta que las cambiaría para siempre a ambas. **-Rachel, te he dicho mil veces que eres mi complemento, el amor de mi vida y eso se refleja en este anillo que desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que había sido hecho para tu mano. Este anillo refleja mi promesa de hacerte feliz todos los días. Mi promesa de elegirte a cada momento y a cada hora como la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... Mi promesa de casarme contigo como, donde y cuando quieras. No tiene que ser ahora, no tiene que ser ya, solo quiero que sepas que te elijo a ti por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Qué me dices, Rachel Berry? ¿Quieres ser mi prometida hasta que llegue el momento en que te conviertas en mi esposa?**

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que serias importante para mi, anhelaba tu amistad y cuando lo conseguí quise ser más que eso-** susurro Rachel arrodillándose frente a su novia para mirarla directamente a los ojos reflejando la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. **-Sé que no llegaste a New York con intenciones de enamorarte y agradezco todos los días que lo hayas hecho, más aun que te hayas enamorado de mi. Amo despertar cada mañana y que tus hermosos ojos verdes sean lo primero que ven mis ojos, amo limpiarte la baba que cae de tu boca. Aunque niegues babear mientras duermes, ambas sabemos que es cierto-** Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada liberando asi un poco los nervios que sentía al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Rachel. **-Amo verte hablar con nuestros hijos y ver como juegas con ellos. No entraremos en detalles de nuestros encuentros íntimos, que cada vez son mejores, ademas coincido contigo en que pasaríamos toda la noche intentando explicar cosas que simplemente se sienten.**

**-Rachel, ¿Qué...?-** empezó a cuestionar Quinn cuando vio que su novia sacaba del bolsillo un mismo estuche que ella había sacado minutos antes.

**-Me has demostrado cada día lo mucho que me amas. Te has comportado acorde a la situación, te has hecho cargo de dos niños que no llevan tu sangre pero que tú lo llevas en tu corazón y se que ellos también lo hacen contigo. Me has aceptado tal y como soy y yo te he aceptado de igual manera, con una hermosa niña que conquista cada día más mi corazón, al igual que lo haces tú-** Quinn clavo sus ojos en los de Rachel y con una mano quito el cabello de su rostro pero la morena le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. **-Quinn, has llegado a mi vida cuando menos te espere y agradezco inmensamente a Santana y a Kurt por haberte dicho de mi embarazo de otra forma yo no hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo-** La morena saco el anillo del estuche mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Quinn que tenia los ojos abiertos. **-No me mires asi, estoy colocando el anillo donde pertenece y donde espero que se quede para siempre. Si bien te has adelantado y me has ganado con la petición confieso que de hace tiempo quería hacerlo yo también. Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta, Quinn. Nos casaremos como, donde y cuando queramos nosotras-** enfatizo Rachel y Quinn sonrió completamente feliz. **-Y si por si acaso aun no lo te has dado cuenta... Sí, Quinn. Quiero ser tu prometida hasta convertirme en tu esposa pero solo si tú conviertes en la mía.**

Quinn sonrió. No cabía en si de felicidad y su única respuesta fue un beso. Un beso cargado de todos esos sentimientos que se encontraban en su cuerpo... En su corazón. Cuando se separaron la rubia le coloco su anillo a Rachel siendo testigo de como la morena reflejaba los mismos sentimientos que ella.

**-Estaría completamente loca si no acepto ser tu esposa, Berry-** respondió Quinn con una media sonrisa que cautivo a Rachel. **-Te amo... Te amo demasiado, mi amor. Juro que te haré feliz cada día. A ti y a nuestros hijos-** La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe recordando a los niños.** -¡Los niños! Amor deberíamos ir a buscarlos y decirles. ¡Dios! Cuando Matt se entere, pase cada mañana hablando con él sobre esto y... ¡Beth! Antes de venir para aquí le dije que estaba nerviosa y la mejor forma que encontró para tranquilizarme fue darme un beso. Debo hablar con John...**

**-Quinn-** llamo Rachel tomando a su novia por el rostro tratando de calmar aquel estado de ansiedad pero no podía culparla ella estaba igual. Quería correr, gritar, ir y decirle a cada miembro de su familia lo que acaba de pasar pero una de las dos debía mantener la coherencia. **-Cálmate, por favor. Ya se lo diremos a todos pero por favor respira.**

Estuvieron un buen rato allí regalándose besos, palabras dulces. Rachel ya estaba pensando como quería su boda, estaba nombrando cosas de las cuales Quinn no tenia ni idea y que estaba segura de que Kurt seria un experto por que la morena asi lo había dicho y Quinn sabia que asi seria.

A Quinn le gustaba ver a su novia, ahora prometida, completamente emocionada, feliz y entregada a aquello. Le gustaba por que ella estaba de igual manera. Sin pensarlo corto uno de los extensos monólogos de Rachel con un beso. Necesitaba besarla, quería sentirla y que la morena sintiera todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn después de aquel profundo beso que la llevo a recostar la espalda de la morena en el suelo.** -Gracias por formar parte de mi vida, por aceptar casarte conmigo en el futuro, por amarme... Gracias por todo.**

**-Soy yo la que agradece tenerte a mi lado. Eres importante para mi, Quinn... Siempre lo seras-** susurro Rachel acariciando el rostro de su novia mientras ésta dejaba un tibio beso en la mano de la morena.

Si fuera por ellas se quedarían allí toda la noche pero escucharon como sus familiares y amigos salían al patio y eso las regreso a la realidad.

Quinn ayudo a Rachel a levantarse del suelo y la morena se dedico a observarla mientras la rubia recogía todo lo que había utilizado para hacer aquella petición. Una vez que termino Quinn le tendió la mano a la diva y ésta se la acepto entrelazando sus dedos y una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras avanzaban por aquel pasillo adornado de rosas, Quinn iba apagando una por una las velas que había utilizado de guía.

Cuando llegaron al patio trasero de la casa Fabray se encontraron con sus padres y amigos sentados alrededor de Brody y Eleonor que estaba con una guitarra en la mano mientras el chico cantaba mirando a sus hijos que estaban sentados en las piernas de Santana y de Britt.

**-¿Crees que ellas sean las próximas en casarse?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando la escena que presentaban la latina y Brittany sintiendo como su novia la abrazaba por la cintura y ella recostaba mejor su espalda en el pecho de la rubia.

**-No lo sé. Sé que Santana tiene pensado proponerselo pero quiere hacerlo más adelante. Dentro de unos años, quizás-** respondió Quinn.** -Ella era la única que sabia lo que yo planeaba. Santana es mi hermana, ¿Sabes? A pesar de ese humor tan característicamente sarcástico cuando se trata de un tema serio te habla de una forma completamente acorde a la situación. Podemos pelear, pegarnos, reírnos de nosotras mismas, planear alguna maldad juntas pero sé que si la necesito ella va a estar ahí para mi, ya sea para algo como una propuesta de matrimonio o cometer un crimen.**

**-Kurt significa eso para mi también. Ese chico es el hermano que jamas tuve. Podemos competir por un solo o arrancarnos de los pelos por eso, pero sé que si a uno de los dos le va bien el otro estará completamente feliz por eso-** indico Rachel girándose para mirar a Quinn. **-Al primero a quien le cuente sobre esto sera a él y pienso pedirle que sea el padrino de nuestra boda.**

**-Perfecto, por que Santana sera la madrina-** confeso Quinn con una sonrisa. -Me acompaño a comprar el anillo y se lo pedí. A cambio yo debo ser la madrina de la suya y me pidió, sin negaciones, que la deje encargarse de la despedida de soltera.

**-De ninguna manera-** negó Rachel y Quinn soltó una carcajada. **-No. Yo la ayudare para que no haga... demasiado esfuerzo.**

**-En realidad lo harás para poder controlarla-** replico Quinn ganándose un pellizco por parte de su novia, **-Durante este año me volví inmune a tus pellizcos.**

**-Pero no a mis mordidas-** contradijo Rachel mordiéndole el cuello haciendo que la rubia soltara un grito de dolor mezclado con un suspiro.

Rachel volvió a su antigua posición mientras Quinn apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de la morena.

**-Me siento feliz, ¿Sabes?-** susurro Quinn y Rachel se sintió morir. **-Te tengo a ti, tengo a nuestros hijos. Míralos ahí... A nuestros padres hablando entre ellos completamente felices. Nuestros amigos apoyándonos. Un futuro prometedor... Sí, definitivamente me siento feliz. Muy feliz.**

**-Yo también-** coincidió Rachel con sinceridad acurrucándose mejor en el pecho de la rubia. **-Por todas las razones que has dado, por saber que éste es el primero de mucho años. Te amo, Quinn y sé que tú me amas. Solo eso necesito.**

Y eso era también lo que necesitaba Quinn. Una mujer a su lado que le dijera y le demostrara lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la apoyaba en cada decisión tomada. Sí, no se arrepentía de pedirle a Rachel que fuera su prometida, era lo que deseaba y lo que quería, lo que su corazón le gritaba que hiciera y asi lo hizo, obteniendo el mejor de los resultados.

Al inicio del día, Rachel era su novia y ahora era su prometida y futura esposa, tal y como hace un año atrás cuando la morena llego a Lima siendo su amiga y regreso a New York siendo completamente suya.

Rachel era completamente suya en cuerpo y alma... y ella era completamente de Rachel. Dos corazones, un sentimiento y un futuro por delante para demostrarlos.

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso... Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo!

Me entristece decir que al fic le queda solamente un capitulo para terminar. :(

No me maten... tengo que seguir escribiendo jajaja

**rosemarie **no se me olvida tu momento Brittana. Queda un capitulo más... Ya veremos que pasa ;)

Les sugiero que lean entre lineas para que vayan imaginándose lo que viene en el próximo y ultimo capitulo. Se los digo para que el final no los decepcione! Después no se quejen, se los advertí... La letra chiquita siempre engaña XD

De más esta decir que ha sido un placer que me lean y yo leerlos a ustedes... pero no voy a ponerme sensible, eso lo dejare para el ultimo capitulo jajaja

Más tarde responderé los reviews del capitulo anterior que me quedaron :)

Hasta la próxima...

Besos & Abrazos!


	47. Capitulo 47 - Epilogo

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

**Capitulo 47 - Epilogo**

Seis años, 312 semanas, 2.190 días, 52.560 horas y millones de minutos y segundos. Eso fue el tiempo transcurrido desde aquel glorioso momento en el cual Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray se propusieron matrimonio mutuamente.

Seis años en los cuales se habían convertido en los favoritos de Quinn no solo por amanecer cada día al lado de su hermosa mujer sino por compartir cada minuto de su vida con ella. Por compartir momentos únicos con sus hijos, por ejemplo el bautismo de los gemelos, el cumpleaños numero cuatro de Beth y el primero que Quinn compartió con su hija, el primer "mami" de John y el "mamá" de Matt, sus primeros pasos y demás cosas.

Seis años en los cuales aquel "Te amo" que se dijeron por primera vez seguía intacto, el amor seguía intacto tal y como la primera vez que lo sintieron.

Seis años en los cuales Rachel se había graduado un año antes de NYADA mientras que Quinn ya lo había hecho, dos años atrás, de Columbia. Seis años donde la morena, a pesar de haberse graduado el año anterior, ya tenia a cuestas varias obras de teatro en su curriculum, la más reciente de todas era que, debido a su desempeño académico, le habían ofrecido un pequeño papel en Broadway, su sueño más grande. Quinn se había inclinado un poco para el lado de la fotografía y de la escritura, lo ultimo en sus manos era el guion para una película independiente pensada y escrita por uno de sus amigos de la universidad y en la cual ella accedió a actuar muy amablemente.

Las filmaciones de la película empezarían dentro de pocas semanas. Tyler Collins, creador y co-director, asi lo había decidido y Quinn, siendo la otra mitad de la dirección, accedió. Lo cierto era que el hecho de que se retrasara la filmación impedía su aparición en ella, no por que quisiera estar ausente, sino por el estado en el que se encontraba ahora la rubia.

Su papel en la película solamente se limitaba a uno secundario, pequeñas escenas, nada fuera de lo común, pero seria un poco contraproducente estar representando a una agente de policía devenida a zombie y que ésta tenga una panza de embarazada, por esa razón no se podía retrasar la filmación.

Se había enterado hacia poco más de un mes, la primera en saberlo, obviamente fue Rachel. Llevaban meses buscando aquel embarazo, por iniciativa de la rubia, y luego de muchas idas y vueltas a hospitales, muchas horas de navegación por Internet, consultas con sus hijos, por fin podía decir que estaba embarazada de cinco semanas. Aun no se lo habían dicho a su familia, ambas habían tomado la decisión de esperar hasta los tres meses para darles la noticia, ni siquiera el padre de la criatura lo sabia aun. ¿Quién era el padre? Simple, por petición de Beth, el chico elegido como el donante había sido Noah Puckerman.

**-Los gemelos son del mismo padre y si vamos a tener un hermano, quiero que sea del mismo padre que yo. Es lo único que pido-** había dictaminado Beth sorprendiendo a Quinn y a Rachel una vez que los cinco se sentaron a hablar del tema, no en profundidad pero si les preguntaron si querían un nuevo miembro en la familia a lo que los gemelos respondieron que si pero Beth lo primero que pregunto fue quien seria la madre.

Beth a sus diez años recién cumplido hacia pocos días atrás, ya mostraba su carácter independiente. Era una versión más joven de Quinn pero con un poco de Shelby. Orgullosa rayando la soberbia, bromista cuando estaba con la compañía adecuada, desconfiada de todo aquel que se acercaba por primera vez a su familia. Observadora, característica potenciada por Rachel y Shelby. Completamente compenetrada en el papel de hermana mayor. Hacia poco había golpeado a un chico en el parque que se burlo de sus hermanos. Después tuvo que soportar la reprimenda de Quinn que derivo en una batalla de miradas entre las dos hasta que Rachel decidió interferir.

**-No hice nada malo. Defendí a quienes amo y lo volvería hacer. Nadie se mete con mi familia, hace llorar a mis preciosos gemelos y se libra de recibir su castigo-** fue la defensa de la pequeña Fabray antes de encerrarse en su habitación y dar por terminado aquel regaño de su madre.

Escuchar frases como esa siempre llenaban de orgullo y felicidad a Quinn, por que eso significaba que estaba educando bien a su hija. Le había enseñado a defender lo que amaba sin importar la opinión ajena, a defender sus principios, a hacer lo que su corazón dictaba y no hacer lo que los demás esperan de uno sino hacer lo que uno tiene ganas. A cuidar a sus hermanos pero sin olvidarse de que ella también era aun una niña, una preciosa niña de diez años, con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes iguales a los de Quinn. Había desarrollado un gusto especial por la música, también potenciado por Rachel y Shelby, pero ella decía que eso era solo para pasar el tiempo, su corazón estaba en cuidar a los animales, por esa razón la casa que Quinn compartía con su familia estaba plagada de animales. Cuatro perros y una de ellos preñada, tres conejos, uno por cada hijo, un hamster, siete palomas, dos gatos, cuatro peces, dos tortugas, una terrestre y la otra acuática, un hurón y por ultimo un cerdo.

Quinn no sabia como había llegado a todo eso, lo que si sabia era que no se arrepentía en nada por haberlo hecho. El rostro de sus hijos, sobre todo el de Beth, iluminándose en completa felicidad cuando recibía una mascota nueva no permitía arrepentimiento alguno, sino todo lo contrario, le inspiraba las ganas de complacerlos aun más. Y eso era lo que hacían Quinn y Rachel con sus hijos, los complacían en todo lo que querían y podían pero el mismo tiempo les enseñaban el valor de las cosas. Cualquiera pensaría que los niños al tener todo lo que querían eran unos malcriados pero no los Fabray-Berry, ellos eran completamente distintos. Como la vez que los gemelos le donaron la mayoría de sus juguetes a uno de los niños del jardín de infantes al que asistían o la vez que Beth le ofreció su ropa a una de sus compañeras de curso por que la de ella estaba rota y los chicos de la escuela se burlaban de la humilde niña. Quinn sabia que a pesar de que ella y Rachel eran un poco novatas aun en el tema de la maternidad estaban educando bien a sus hijos y lo seguirían haciendo.

A lo lejos escucho voces, lo que consiguió despertarla esa mañana. Sabia a quienes pertenecían esas voces por esa razón fingió seguir durmiendo, esperando a ver hasta donde llegaba aquello.

**-¿Crees que deberíamos despertarla?-** cuestiono la voz de un niño y Quinn hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír y ser descubierta.

**-No lo... ¿Acaso esta babeando, Matt? ¿Mamá esta babeando?-** replico la voz de otro niño, la mitad que completaba el entero. Ya no había sonrisa que esconder, esta vez era el ceño fruncido lo que la rubia intento retener.

**-Mami dijo que lo hacia pero no creí que fuera verdad, John-** susurro el niño en voz baja y Quinn se imagino su expresión. **-¡Voy por la cámara de fotos!**

**-¡Yo por marcadores para dibujarle el rostro!-** exclamo el otro gemelo con entusiasmo, pero no contaban con que su madre los descubriría.

**-Ustedes no van a ningún lado-** dictamino Quinn abriendo los ojos dispuesta a jugar con sus hijos. **-Son mi presa ahora. No podrán correr por que me los comeré a los dos juntos.**

**-¿Como las brujas de la película esa que vimos de los dos hermanos del cuento?-** cuestiono Matt con la curiosidad digna de un Berry.

**-¿Qué importa eso ahora, Matt? Corre que mamá nos va a atrapar-** indico John tomando a su hermano de la mano antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de su madre mientras esta escuchaba como su hijo decía: **-Voy por la armas mientras tú vas por Edward.**

**-¿Edward?-** se cuestiono Quinn asi misma saliendo de la habitación en busca de sus hijos.

Sabia que no los encontraría en el piso de arriba por lo tanto bajó al piso de abajo mirando atentamente cada rincón de la casa. No tenia un lugar especifico donde encontrarlos por que ellos siempre cambiaban de escondite. Una vez uno se escondió en el lavarropas y el otro en la secadora, pasaron horas buscándolos hasta que aparecieron diciendo que tenían hambre. Quinn sintió que el volvía el alma al cuerpo después de eso, desde entonces la lavandería era lo primero que la rubia revisaba cuando jugaba a las escondidas con sus hijos, pero allí no estaban. Siguió buscando hasta que uno aprecio de detrás del sofá apuntándola con un arma de juguete.

**-Quieta ahí, maldita bruja-** Ordeno John completamente metido en el personaje de cazador de brujas. **-O te volare los malditos sesos.**

**-Primero, no maldigas, John-** regaño Quinn viendo como su hijo bajaba la mirada pero no el juguete. **-Segundo, no volverás a ver esa película-** Una mueca de protesta se adueño del niño que iba a decir algo pero se cayo la boca cuando su madre levanto el dedo indice en señal de que seguiría hablando: **-Y tercero, ¿De donde sacas ese vocabulario?**

**-Maldita sea, Fabray, ¿Puedes decirle al Berry Twin dos que deje de llamarme 'Edward'?-** intervino la voz de Santana que venia siendo arrastrada por Matt. **-No soy un maldito vampiro que brilla a la luz del sol.**

**-Deja, John. No hace falta que me respondas la pregunta, hijo-** le dijo Quinn al niño que la miro desconcertado. -**Tú tia San acaba de responder por ti-** Vio como la latina se acostaba en uno de los sofás y se tapaba con la cobija mientras ella se dirigía hacia el otro gemelo: **-Matt, hijo, ¿Por que llamas a tu madrina 'Edward'?**

**-John dijo que él iría en busca de las armas para matar brujas y que yo debía ir en busca de Edward-** respondió el niño con obviedad.** -pero como no tenemos un ogro como el de la película fui a buscar a la tia Santana.**

**-¿O sea que me parezco a un ogro?-** cuestiono la latina desde el sofá olvidándose del sueño.

**-Tú le dices a mami Rachel que es un gnomo, alguien tenia que hacer de ogro-** respondió John sin importancia.** -Según la tia Britt, ella, Eleonor, Ashley y el tío Kurt son las hadas, papá Brody es el vampiro, Claire es la bruja buena, mamá Quinn es la bruja mala pero hermosa y como no teníamos a quien poner de ogro te pusimos a ti, pero no te preocupes eres una ogro muy hermosa. Eres más linda que la princesa Fiona. **

**-¿Qué me dices de Finn para el papel del ogro?-** cuestiono la latina con una sonrisa en los labios al saber que aquella teoría provenía de su novia.

**-El tío Finn no cuenta, él es gigante. Ademas casi no lo vemos... Supongo que su torre quedara muy alta como para bajar-** respondió John encogiéndose de hombros mientras su madre lo miraba como si no creyera que estaban manteniendo esa conversación.

**-O quizás es como los gigantes de la película esa que vimos, el que tenia dos cabezas ¿Lo recuerdas, John?-** aventuro Matt mirando a su hermano con los ojos abiertos mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo.

**-Tienes razón, Matt... Yo ire en busca de las armas. Tú deja a Edward y ve a buscar a Jack, dile que necesitamos las habichuelas mágicas que tiene. Necesitamos la ayuda de un cazagigantes-** indico John con tanto ímpetu que Quinn y Santana compartieron una mirada antes de soltar una carcajada.

**-Berry-** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y con complicidad haciendo que los gemelos fruncieran el ceño.

**-Ok, sera mejor que dejemos a Jack, el cazagigantes tranquilo y vayamos a desayunar-** ordeno Quinn tendiéndole las manos a sus hijos que se la tomaron. **-Luego tenemos un vuelo que tomar.**

Quinn preparo el desayuno para los cuatro mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de sus hijos que planeaban lo que harían ese día, incluida la "llamada" pendiente a Jack, el cazagigantes para que los llevara a la torre donde supuestamente vivía Finn. Como siempre, John se encargaría de la parte física del plan, quien se encargaba de las armas, de los golpes y demás cosas, Matt, en cambio, era la parte mental de todo aquello, quien ideaba los "ataques", quien hacia un plan y luego se lo comentaba a su hermano, pero eso no significaba que John fuera tonto o que Matt fuera débil, no, ambos eran iguales, pero en aquella relación cada uno tenia su puesto. Por que john confiaba en la inteligencia de su hermano, sabia que un plan ideado por el genio Matt Berry no podía fallar, y lo mismo sentía Matt respecto a John, sabia que estaría siempre protegido si a su lado tenia al fortachon John Berry.

Una llamada a su teléfono móvil interrumpió las charlas de los niños, los bostezos de Santana y la preparación del desayuno de Quinn. La rubia contesto sin siquiera mirar la pantalla por que sabia quien la estaba llamando, el sonido de "Don't Rain On My Parade" con la voz de Rachel se lo indicaba.

**-El lugar de un cazagigantes, ¿No podemos llamar a un cazagnomos?- **Escucho que decía Santana pero la rubia no le dio importancia.

**-Hola, amor-** saludo Quinn con ternura escuchando un suspiro del otro lado. **-¿Como amaneciste?**

_**-Hola, mi vida. Muy bien ¿y tú?-**_ cuestiono la voz de Rachel con dulzura. _**-¿Los gemelos te están dando problemas?**_

**-Para nada, están ideando uno de sus planes. Esta vez, creo que se trata de rescatar a Finn de su torre**- respondió Quinn y escucho como la morena se reía.** -Por cierto, Santana ahora es un ogro y yo la bruja. John me apunto con su arma de juguete mientras Matt iba en busca de Edward...**

_**-¿Quien es Edward?-**_ cuestiono Rachel mientras Quinn escucho que alguien hablaba con la morena. _**-Si, Beth es mamá.**_

_**-¡Hola, mamá!-**_ exclamo Beth con emoción haciendo derretir de ternura a Quinn. **_-¿Cuando vienes? Te extraño. ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Que están haciendo? Quiero verlos ¿Cuando...?_**

**-Ya, ya... Una pregunta a la vez, Beth-** corto Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Pasar mucho tiempo con mami Rachel te contagia la verborragia-** escucho como la morena protestaba y se la imagino con el ceño fruncido.** -Terminamos de desayunar y salimos para allá. También te extraño, mi vida. Tus hermanos están ideando uno de sus planes. Estamos por desayunar, y la ultima no te contesto por que no te deje terminarla.**

_**-¿Un plan? Pon el altavoz, mamá. Ponlo ya-**_ ordeno Beth y asi lo hizo Quinn. _**-¡Matt! ¡John! ¿Que tenemos que hacer ahora?**_

**-¡Beth!-** saludaron los Berry Twins al unisono, pero después solo John continuo hablando. **-No te lo imaginas. Encontramos al ogro, es la tia San pero ella no quiere serlo. Dijo que podía ser el tío Finn el ogro pero nosotros sabemos que él no puede por que ya es el gigante que vive en la torre alta y por esa razón no lo vemos muy de seguido. Entonces Matt dijo que podía ser como los gigantes que vimos en la película, ese que tiene dos cabezas, ¿Lo recuerdas?-** Beth contesto afirmativamente con emoción y eso hizo sonreír a Quinn que estaba completamente segura de que la morena estaría haciendo lo mismo. **-Bueno, entonces debemos llamar a Jack y decirle que venga con las habichuelas mágicas que tiene y... ¿Mami Rachel esta contigo?**

_**-Si, aquí estoy, bebé ¿Como están los hombres de mi vida?-**_ saludo la morena y los gemelos fruncieron el ceño mirándose mutuamente.

**-¿Cuales hombres? ¿Engañas a mi mamá Quinn, Berry?-** cuestiono Matt cruzándose brazos causando emoción en Quinn por defenderla de esa manera.

_**-No, mi cielo. Jamas engañaría a tu mamá Quinn. Cuando digo los hombres de mi vida me refiero a ti y a tu hermano-**_ aclaro Rachel pero Matt no cambio su expresión, todo lo contrario fue hasta donde estaba Quinn y la abrazo mientras la rubia quitaba el altavoz. _**-Te esta abrazando, ¿Cierto?-**_ Quinn respondió que si y la morena continuo._** -¿Cuando vienen, Quinn?**_

**-Al terminar el desayuno viajaremos para allá-** respondió Quinn viendo como Santana se quedaba dormida en la mesa de la cocina. **-Santana, ¿podrías ir a dormirte al sofá de la sala? No quiero que babees la mesa.**

**-Eres tú la que babea-** respondieron todos al unisono y Quinn rodó los ojos.

**-Como sea, nos veremos en unas horas, amor. Confieso que estoy un poco nerviosa y muy emocionada-** confeso Quinn ruborizándose.

**-Yo estoy igual, amor-** respondió Quinn.** -No he dormido nada. Britt no dejo de dar vueltas en toda la noche llenándome de nervios también.**

**-Santana estuvo igual, ademas sus indirectas y su humor se multiplicaron-** coincidió Quinn y la latina le lanzo una mirada asesina. **-¿Están en casa de Britt o en lo de mamá?**

**-En lo de tu mamá, preferí pasar la noche aquí asi Beth podía estar más tiempo con Judy y de paso yo me relajaba un rato-** respondió la morena. **-Britt se quedo a dormir con nosotras.**

Después de quince minutos más de conversación, Rachel corto el teléfono y Quinn siguió con el desayuno. Le ofreció a sus hijos sus tazas de leche chocolatada y un café bien cargado a Santana, ella tomo otra taza con el mismo contenido y empezaron una nueva conversación.

Luego del desayuno, Quinn ordeno a sus hijos que fueran a bañarse mientras ella ordenaba el equipaje que llevarían a Lima. Lo primero que guardo fue el vestido blanco que había comprado para la ocasión. De solo pensar lo que se celebraría en Lima la ponía un poco nerviosa y la emocionaba a partes iguales.

**-Ya estamos listos, mamá-** anunciaron los gemelos entrando a la habitación que compartía Quinn con la morena. La rubia fue hasta el baño y después regreso arrodillándose frente a sus hijos.

**-Vengan aquí-** pidió la rubia con un peine en la mano. El primero en acercarse fue John, que sonreía con la sonrisa heredada de su padre. La rubia lo peino y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa que llevaba el gemelo. Cuando termino el niño le entrego un beso en forma de agradecimiento. El siguiente en pasar fue Matt que tenia la mirada en el suelo y la rubia sabia lo que eso significaba.

**-John, ¿Podrías ir a ver si la tia Santana esta lista para irnos?-** pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa mientras su hijo asentía yéndose de la habitación dejando solos a ella y a Matt. **-Matt, bebé ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Mami Rachel no mintió cuando dijo que jamas te engañaría, ¿no?-** pregunto el niño con timidez haciendo enternecer a Quinn que le tomo de la barbilla y obligo a que lo mirase. **-No quiero que te vayas de casa. Si eso pasa yo me ire contigo.**

**-Eso no va a pasar jamás, Matt. Confío en mami Rachel, sé que jamas me engañara y yo jamás la engañare a ella. No hay nada de que preocuparse-** le tranquilizo Quinn al niño mirándolo a los ojos siendo testigo de como esbozaba una dulce sonrisa igual a la de su hermano.

Lo único que habían heredado de Brody eran los ojos y la sonrisa, el resto era todo herencia de Rachel. La misma determinación a la hora de tomar decisiones, la misma pasión por algo que le gustase, el mismo cabello y lo que más le gustaba a Quinn, en el caso de Matt, eran los mismos lunares en su mejilla. John en cambio no los había heredado pero aun asi era igual a la morena, sobre todo cuando hacia pucheros con la boca, lo cual hacia derretir a Quinn.

Aquellos niños, junto con Beth, eran su debilidad. Los tres sabían el punto débil de su madre. John sabia que con una sonrisa y un ligero puchero en sus labios conseguiría lo que sea de la rubia, Matt sabia que con solo mirarla a los ojos su madre haría lo que sea y Beth sabia que bastaba con levantar su ceja o decir frases cariñosas para que su madre cayera rendida a sus pies.

Después de una hora, y cuando ya estuvieron todos listos, partieron hacia Lima, Ohio. En el avión Quinn se sentó con cada uno de los gemelos a su lado mientras que Santana lo hacia en la punta jugando con las manos, lo cual indicaba nerviosismo en ella y eso hizo sonreír a Quinn. Durante el vuelo les leyó un libro a los gemelos hasta que estos se quedaron dormidos apoyando sus cabezas en los hombros de la rubia.

A la salida del aeropuerto los esperaba Brody apoyado en su camioneta con Claire Smith apoyada sobre su pecho. Hacia poco más de cinco años que se habían puesto de novios y poco más de uno que se habían casado. A pesar de que Claire era mayor que Brody, parecía ser la menor de la pareja, sobretodo ahora que el chico se había dejado una pequeña barba haciéndolo más atractivo aun.

Cuando estaba a punto de saludar a la feliz pareja su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar indicando la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

_**-Me fui a la casa de Britt y después voy a casa de mis padres. Ya sabes, es la tradición que las novias no se vean antes de la ceremonia. Beth se vino conmigo. Te amo. (R)-**_ decía el mensaje enviado desde el móvil de Rachel que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

**-Que hermosos que están mis hijos-** halago Brody una vez que estos se arrojaron a los brazos de su padre que los levanto del suelo mientras Claire miraba la escena que presentaba su esposo y esbozaba una sonrisa acariciando inconscientemente su vientre plano, lo cual sorprendió a Quinn. **-Hola, Quinn, Santana. ¿Qué tal el viaje?**

**-Baboso-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Quinn. **-Quinn se quedo dormida en el avión, asi que te imaginaras, Weston.**

Santana se gano un manotazo por parte de la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Brody les pidió que subieran a la camioneta para emprender el viaje hasta la casa de la madre de Quinn.

**-¿Nerviosa?-** cuestiono Claire desde el asiento de copiloto acariciando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Brody.

**-Demasiado-** respondió Quinn adelantándose con una sonrisa mientras que Santana rodaba los ojos. **-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando le propuse matrimonio a Rachel.**

**-Ok, ya empezamos con la cursileria-** rezongo la latina causando una risa por parte de Brody y Claire.

Quinn no respondió, no por que no quiso sino por que sus hijos la abrazaban por la cintura, uno a cada lado y eso era más importante que cualquier broma. Durante el viaje se concentro en disfrutar la paz que le transmitían los Berry Twins mientras ella pensaba en su morena, la misma que la había enamorado como nadie más lo había hecho, y que seguía enamorándola cada día. Ahora mucho más, en aquel día tan especial que la transportaba a seis años atrás cuando le propuso matrimonio. Se hubiese perdido en sus pensamientos si no fuera por que John comenzó a acariciarle el vientre y eso la puso nerviosa.

Sus hijos aun no sabían sobre el hermanito que venia en camino. Querían estar completamente seguras de que todo estaba bien, esperar a los tres meses, no quería que los niños se ilusionaran y por cosas del destino ese embarazo no llegara a concretarse causándole el más insoportable de los dolores. Las únicas que sabían sobre aquello eran ella y Rachel, nadie más, pero una vez que se asegurasen que todo estaba bien los primeros en saberlo serian los gemelos y Beth.

**-Llegamos-** anuncio Brody deteniéndose frente a la casa de los padres de Rachel y Quinn sonrió. **-Dejamos a los niños y a Claire aquí y luego iremos a tu casa, Quinn. Son ordenes de Rachel-** La rubia asintió y Santana volvió a rodar los ojos mientras resoplaba por lo bajo. **-Vamos, bajen.**

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en bajar del vehículo y fueron corriendo hasta la casa de sus abuelos mientras Quinn ayudaba a Brody a bajar el equipaje. La primera en recibir a los gemelos fue Beth, que corrió hasta sus hermanos y los abrazo lo cual hizo que el corazón de Quinn latiera muy rápido y con orgullo.

**-¡Beth! ¡Beth!-** decían los Berry Twins al unisono y con emoción pero Beth levanto una ceja mientras sonreía y sus hermanos bajaron un poco la voz: **-Lo sentimos.**

**-No tienen por que hacerlo, solo que deben hablar de uno a la vez asi nos entendemos todos-** aclaro Beth abrazando nuevamente a sus hermanos, pero a lo lejos vio a su madre y eso fue lo que la impulso a salir corriendo hasta ella. **-¡Mamá!**

Quinn dejo caer el bolso que llevaba al escuchar la voz de su hija. Abrió los brazos esperándola y cuando el cuerpo de Beth choco con el de ella y casi se caen para atrás, pero no se quejaba. Los abrazos de su hija eran su debilidad, sentirla a su lado era su debilidad.

Hacia poco había vuelto a disfrutar de ella. Beth había estado un tiempo distanciada después de preguntarle a su madre biológica el por que no vivía con ella y sí lo hacia con su mami Shelby. Quinn le había contado la historia, lo de la adopción, lo que sucedió después, las razones que la llevaron a renunciar a ella. Después de eso Beth se alejo un tiempo de la rubia la cual sintió que el pecho le iba a reventar de tanta tristeza por el solo hecho de sentir el rechazo de su hija. Lo que la tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de que Shelby le había dicho que Beth no le hablaba más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Durante ese tiempo la madre de Rachel había organizado varias reuniones para que Beth pasara tiempo con sus hermanos y Quinn pudiera disfrutar de su hija sin que ésta sintiera que la estaba presionando. Quinn estaría eternamente agradecida a Shelby Corcoran, primero por haber adoptado y criado a su hija cuando ella renuncio a eso, segundo por haberle dado esa ultima oportunidad que ella había aprovechado hasta el máximo y por ultimo, por apoyarla, no solo a ella a Rachel también.

**-Te extrañe-** le susurro Beth en el oído a Quinn con tanta timidez que la rubia la estrecho más entre sus brazos.

**-Yo también, mi vida-** respondió Quinn con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos. **-¿Has cuidado de mami Rachel como te lo pedí?**

**-Si, la he cuidado. Ya lo sabes, mientras yo este presente a los Berry, mi familia, no les pasara nada-** dictamino Beth mirando a su madre con tanta determinación haciendo que sonriera con felicidad.

**-Te amo, hija-** le susurro Quinn a la niña cuando la volvió a abrazar. **-Te amo mucho. Lo sabes, ¿No?**

**-Yo te amo igual, mamá-** replico Beth con sinceridad. **-Ahora bájame. No quiero que Rafiki me vea en tus brazos.**

Rafael Lopez Pierce, más conocido como Rafiki era el hijo adoptivo de Santana y Brittany. Hacia poco más de dos años que había llegado a la familia. Britt lo había conocido en unas de sus giras como bailarina, según ella fue amor a primera vista, por esa razón cuando llego a New York lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Santana, lo cual las llevo a viajar varias veces seguidas de New York a New Jersey, lugar originario del niño. Después de varios años de papeleo, tramites, abogados, idas y vuelta con la justicia, aquel niño era entregado a la latina y su novia portando el titulo de hijo. Tenia dos años más que Beth, el cabello negro y ojos grises que eran capaz de cautivar a cualquiera y lo que más le gustaba a Quinn de aquel chico era como se defendía de las agresiones que podría llegar a sufrir.

**-Esas dos mujeres que tú insultas, son mis madres. Las mismas que me sacaron de la calle-** había escuchado Quinn una vez decir a Rafael cuando un compañero de clases había insultado a Santana y a Brittany. **-Me interesa una mierda lo que tú pienses de ellas, yo las amo y ellas me aman, solo eso me importa. Lo que tú digas me tiene sin cuidado, pero te advierto que vuelves a meterte con mis mamás y conocerás la furia de todo Lima Height Adjacent.**

Santana estaba orgullosa de su hijo, se le podía ver en la mirada, lo educaba como solo ella sabia hacerlo y el chico parecía responderle de la mejor manera. Ya había adoptado el humor de su madre latina, lo que significaba un dolor de cabeza para Quinn, en el buen sentido. Había adoptado esa pose protectora que siempre adoptaba Santana cuando se trataba de Britt, él asi lo mismo pero con toda su familia en general. Desde que llego a la familia Lopez-Pierce, se había convertido en el fiel compañero de aventuras de Beth, la mayoría de ellas en compañía de los gemelos. Los cuatro juntos eran dinamita, tan impredecibles que no sabias con lo que te podías encontrar, pero aun asi Quinn se alegraba de que aquel chico haya llegado a la familia, sobre todo cuando le sonreía con timidez.

El sobrenombre de Rafiki se lo había puesto su madre rubia por que dijo que era sabio y divertido como el mandril de El Rey León, desde entonces era Rafael 'Rafiki' Lopez Pierce, la debilidad de sus madres, más aun la de su "hermana" Eleonor.

**-¡Mamá!-** exclamo el chico saliendo de la casa de los Berry una vez que diviso a la latina sonriendole. **-Perdón tia Quinn, pero la tia Rachel esta completamente histérica. Dice que es como si fuera ayer...**

**-Si, lo sé-** corto Quinn con una sonrisa enamorada por la sola mención de su morena.

**-Mamá San, mami Britt esta desquiciada, quiere vestirme igual que a Lord Tubbington y yo no quiero vestirme de vaquero, ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser del lejano oeste?-** cuestiono Rafiki con el ceño fruncido pareciéndose un poco a las veces que Santana hacia lo mismo.

**-Tienes una carita linda-** respondió Beth con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Rafa y ella se ruborizaban. **-No parece que vinieses del lejano oeste.**

**-¡Beth!-** exclamaron Santana y Quinn al mismo tiempo mirando a la niña que, aun ruborizada, se encogió de hombros antes de salir corriendo había la casa de los padres de Rachel.

Quinn y Santana intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Luego de varios minutos la rubia entro a la casa de sus suegros en compañía de sus hijos, Brody, Claire y Santana. Se moría por ver a Rachel, por abrazarla, por sentirla cerca de ella, pero se conformaba con saber que la vería dentro de unas horas, en el patio de la casa de su madre por que era el más extenso para celebrar una ceremonia de ese tipo.

Después de hablar un rato con sus suegros, los cuales le dijeron que Shelby estaba camino hacia allí, la rubia en compañía de Santana se fue a la casa de su madre. Se la encontró igual o más emocionada que ella, pero también sabia que estaba nerviosa.

**-¿Tienen todo preparado?-** cuestiono Judy sirviendole el almuerzo a su hija y a latina que comenzó a comer en silencio. **-¿Están nerviosas?**

**-Lo cierto es que si. No todos los días te casas, ¿Verdad, Santana?-** cuestiono la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa señalandole el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la latina, donde brillaba un hermoso anillo de oro.

**-Cierra la boca, Fabray-** replico Santana dejando de lado el plato de comida para terminar cruzándose de brazos. **-No sé por que tanta emoción, es solo una ceremonia simbólica. La boda real fue en New York-** La latina resoplo con cansancio y agrego: **-Y agradecería que dejaras de decir que estas nerviosa por que harás que yo me ponga nerviosa también y no te conviene.**

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y dejo que su amiga continuara con su hermetismo. La rubia sabia que aquello no era lo que pensaba la latina, sabia que eran los nervios los que hablaban por ella y eso la hizo sonreír.

Dejo que la latina fuera a recostarse un rato a su antiguo dormitorio mientras ella ayudaba a su madre con algunos de los preparativos, hasta que el cansancio empezó a pasarle factura a su cuerpo y ella también decidió recostarse un rato. Al llegar a su dormitorio se encontró con Santana ocupando toda la cama, asi que con demasiado esfuerzo la movió para un lado y ella se recostó del lado contrario, quedándose automáticamente dormida.

Sus sueños casi siempre cambiaban de escenario, de época, de tiempo, de formas, pero no su protagonista. Rachel Berry siempre aparecía en sus sueños, como ahora que aparecía completamente vestida de blanco, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios y un ramo de flores entre sus manos llenando de felicidad el cuerpo y el alma de la rubia, que era incapaz de retener las lagrimas de emoción que aparecían en sus ojos con el solo hecho de ver a su novia allí, parada a su lado.

**-¿Acepta a Quinn Fabray como su legitima esposa, señorita Berry?-** cuestiono el juez de turno en su sueño y los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

Pero no obtuvo su respuesta por que sintió como a su lado Santana se removía, despertandola de su ensoñación. Iba a soltar todo tipo de insultos pero el sonido de su móvil se lo impidió.

_**-Seguramente te has quedado dormida, por eso te digo que solo tienes una hora para prepararte antes de la ceremonia. Te amo. (R)**_

_**-Te amo más. Si, me quede dormida, pero lo volvería a hacer por el solo hecho de volver a soñar con nuestra boda. En mi sueño me quede sin mi respuesta, no se si me aceptabas o no como tu esposa :( (Q)-**_ fue la respuesta de Quinn tirándose en la cama mientras una sonrisa enamorada se apoderaba de sus labios.

_**-Te acepte una vez y lo volvería a hacer siempre. Te dije, te diré y te seguiré diciendo que si a todo lo que me propongas. Ahora te dejo para que puedes prepararte. Ansió verte ya. Te amo. (R)**_

_**-Yo también ansió verte. Aunque me digas que me amas yo te amo más :P (Q)**_

Después de eso la rubia, se dedico a hacer lo que la morena le pidió. Busco en su equipaje el vestido blanco que había llevado para la ocasión, requisito expresamente pedido por la novia.

**-Tal y como en tu sueño-** le había dicho Rachel cuando lo supieron.

Aquel sueño que había tenido en la enfermería, después de que los gemelos nacieron. Aquel sueño que se había hecho realidad. Sacudió la cabeza para no perderse en eso y fue directamente al baño viendo como Santana perdía su vista en la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia el patio y viendo como los demás preparaban todo en el exterior.

Una hora después estaba completamente vestida, peinada y maquillada, como siempre, ligeramente por que sabia que a su chica le gustaba asi. Al salir del baño se encontró con Santana en la misma posición que la había dejado, fue en ese entonces que los nervios volvieron a aparecer en ella.

**-¿Estas bien?-** le pregunto a su amiga con cautela y la latina simplemente asintió alejándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose al baño. **-Ey, Santana...-** Quinn espero hasta que Santana se volteo a verla para agregar: **-Todo saldrá bien. Sabes que estoy a tu lado.**

**-Lo sé, Q-** respondió Santana sonriendo antes de perderse completamente en el baño. Quinn decidió dejar sola a su amiga y salio de la habitación rumbo al piso de abajo.

Estaba con su teléfono en la mano con intenciones de llamar a Rachel pero no pudo hacerlo por que, mientras bajaba las escaleras, la puerta principal de la casa de su madre se abrió estrepitosamente dejando al descubierto a dos niños exactamente iguales.

**-¡Mamá!-** exclamaron los Berry Twins al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos chocaban el de Quinn que tuvo que aferrarse a la baranda de la escalera para no caer para atrás.

**-Matt, John... Cuidado con su madre, por favor-** pidió una voz a espaldas de los niños, una voz que Quinn conocía perfectamente. **-¿Por que no van a ver si la abuela Shelby vino ya?**

Los gemelos dejaron un beso en cada mejilla de Quinn antes de irse. La rubia sonrió con dulzura, pero su sonrisa se mezclo con orgullo y felicidad cuando descubrió al amor de su vida con las manos juntas y una sonrisa tímida en los labios mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras ella trataba de no desviar su vista hacia las bronceadas piernas de Rachel que quedaban perfectamente al descubierto gracias al vestido corto que llevaba.

_-Ah, cierto. Lleva vestido-_ se recordó mentalmente Quinn terminando de bajar el resto de las escaleras. _-Concéntrate, ¿Quieres? Rachel es mucho más que un par de piernas de infarto._

La rubia miro a la morena de arriba a abajo, admirando lo bella que se veía ese día, más que de costumbre. Su vestido blanco remarcaba su figura, el maquillaje ligero y la trensa de costado le daba un aire un poco más juvenil a pesar de tener apenas veinticinco años, pero lo que se llevo toda la atención de Quinn fue el brillo en los ojos de Rachel, aquellos que le demostraba la madurez que había adquirido a lo largo de esos años, que le demostraba seguridad y determinación cada vez que le decía lo mucho que la amaba y que ella miraba con toda devoción.

**-¿No piensas decirme nada?-** Cuestiono Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos pero la rubia no respondió nada. Se acerco a su chica y la tomo de la cintura levantándola del suelo mientras esta soltaba una carcajada al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas.

**-¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas?-** fue la respuesta de Quinn sintiendo como Rachel le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. **-¿Qué estas completamente hermosa? ¿Qué me acabas de dejar sin aliento? ¿Qué me muero por hacerte el amor ahora mismo? ¿Que estoy orgullosa de ser tu esposa?**

**-Mmm... Yo lo resumiré todo a dos palabras: Te amo-** respondió Rachel juntando sus labios con los de Quinn mientras esta la apoyaba contra la pared más cercana. Cuando se separaron se quedaron con las frentes juntas y respirando entrecortadamente: **-No me cansare de decirlo... Te amo.**

**-Yo también te amo-** afirmo Quinn sonriendole de medio lado. **-Se supone que no deberíamos vernos antes de la boda.**

**-Eso es para las novias, las que van a casarse. Nosotras ya pasamos por eso ¿Recuerdas?-** replico Rachel a la broma de la rubia.

**-¿Como olvidarlo? Fue uno de los días más hermosos, felices y especiales de mi vida-** susurro Quinn antes de besar a Rachel dejando que su mente se perdiera en los recuerdos.

_*Flashback*_

Cuatro años antes...

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Para que negarlo? No lograba recordar si en su sueño estaba igual o más nerviosa que en ese momento. Tampoco quería pensar en eso, cuanto menos pensara en los nervios más rápido se irían... o eso pensó. Lo cierto era que no aguantaba más la ansiedad y eso sumado a los miles de sentimientos en su cuerpo no era buena señal. Sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento. La tranquilizo un poco ver a Beth entrando por aquella puerta de madera con un vestido blanco y la sonrisa más feliz y hermosa que jamas haya visto, a sus cuatro años, casi cinco, dejaba ver la misma elegancia y delicadeza al caminar que su madre. Una vez que estuvo a su lado la niña le regalo un beso en la mejilla y le susurro:

**-Taquina-** aquello logro tranquilizar a Quinn que tomaba la mano de su hija siendo testigo de como esta sonreía por que su madre estaba temblando.

Iba a decirle algo a la niña pero la aparición de Matt y John se lo impidieron. Ambos niños a sus casi dos años, se acercaban a la rubia con lentitud para no tropezarse y hacer el ridículo por culpa de sus recientes pasos aprendidos. Con sus cabellos marrones, herencia de su madre y sus ojos azules iguales a los de Brody, le regalaron a Quinn, junto con la presencia de Beth a su lado, un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

Suspiro profundamente y sintió como su pecho de inflaba de emoción, orgullo y felicidad cuando detrás de los gemelos apareció el amor de su vida vestida con un vestido blanco y un cinturón negro marcando su cintura, maquillaje ligero pero llamativo y el pelo suelto con su clásico flequillo, aquel que Quinn quitaba del rostro de su novia para mirarle mejor el rostro.

La vio avanzando hacia ella mientras los invitados se levantaban a medida que Rachel avanzaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa tímida pero al mismo tiempo decidida en los labios cautivando más a Quinn.

**-¡Oh, dios! Lo que me faltaba. No solo babea cuando duerme sino que ahora también lo hace estando despierta-** Escucho Quinn que decía Santana a su espalda pero la rubia no le contesto. No encontraba su voz para hacerlo. La presencia de Rachel la había dejado sin aliento.

Sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, por esa razón no espero a que la morena estuviera a su lado. Elimino la distancia que las separaban caminando hacia Rachel que la miro sorprendida, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando Quinn le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la beso con necesidad, sin importarle sus familiares o amigos a su lado, solo su morena frente a ella correspondiendole el beso.

**-Ey, ustedes dos-** llamo Santana interrumpiendo la escena. **-Tengan un poco de respeto, respeten los ojos ajenos. Hay menores presentes, estamos sus familiares y amigos. ¿No les alcanzo con lo que hicieron en la despedida de soltera?**

**-Mejor no hablemos de eso, Santana. Mas de una va a salir perdiendo si se sabe lo que paso allí-** indico Rachel con un rubor en las mejillas mientras tomaba la mano que Quinn le ofrecía para acercarse hacia donde estaba el juez de turno esperándolas.

**-Bueno, daremos comienzo a la ceremonia donde celebraremos la unión de estas dos mujeres... Cabe destacar que son muy hermosas-** indico el juez con una sonrisa traviesa y Santana frunció el ceño.

**-Viejo baboso-** susurro por la bajo pero nadie la escucho a excepsion de Quinn que soltó una pequeña risita. **-¿Que parte de que son dos mujeres las que van a casarse no entendió? Esta ciego si piensa que tiene posibilidades con ustedes... podrían ser sus hijas.**

El resto de la ceremonia Quinn no escucho nada más por que Rachel se llevaba toda su atención, la sonrisa que esbozaba esta como si pudiera entender algo de lo que decía el juez. Quinn sabia que su prometida estaba igual que ella, completamente desconectada de todo y solamente concentrada en sus manos entrelazadas que le brindaban la confirmación de que aquello era real y no un sueño.

**-Quinn, el juez te esta haciendo una pregunta-** le informo Rachel sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

**-Si te arrepentiste es tarde, Q. No puedes salir huyendo ahora por que Finn esta en la puerta-** indico Santana mirando hacia la entrada donde estaba el chico con cara de no entender nada.

**-Jamas huiría, Santana-** negó Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel y mirándola a los ojos. **-No necesito que me hagan la bendita pregunta para confirmar que quiero a esta mujer a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Que la amo a ella y a nadie más, que me hace feliz a cada día y cada hora, pero para disipar cualquier duda y que el juez aquí presente no vuelva a preguntar le voy a responder que si... Que acepto a Rachel Barbra Berry como mi esposa.**

El lugar estallo en aplausos y algún que otro silbido de aprobación después de eso, más aun cuando Rachel se lanzo a los labios de su ahora esposa para besarlos como solo ella sabia y que hacia explotar el corazón de Quinn.

**-Creo que no hay nada más que agregar-** repuso el juez con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Santana lo miraba mal. **-Por el poder que me confiere la ley de New York las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Necesito que me firmen aquí tanto ustedes como los testigos.**

Quinn y Rachel hicieron lo que el hombre les pidió, después llego el turno de Kurt y Santana que le lanzo una mirada de odio al juez y que hizo reír a las recién casadas.

**-Te amo-** susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo con lagrimas en los ojos y antes de besarse nuevamente, para después recibir las correspondientes felicitaciones por parte de sus seres queridos.

_*Fin Flashback*_

**-Hoy me hace acordar ese día en el cual te convertiste en mi esposa y yo en la tuya. Fue tal y como lo soñé en el hospital-** repuso Quinn mientras Rachel se bajaba de su cintura. **-No, vuelve aquí, Berry. Te ordeno que vuelvas a mi cintura ya mismo.**

**-No funciono con ordenes, Quinn Fabray-** replico la morena con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Ademas vete acostumbrando, dentro de poco no podre subirme más a tu cintura. Nuestro hijo me odiara si lo llego a hacer.**

**-¿Hijo?-** cuestiono Santana que bajaba por las escaleras con un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo como los que ella suele usar y de los cuales solo a ella le quedan tan sexy. **-¿Hijo? No me digas que... ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Otro Fabray-Berry en camino?**

**-Cierra la boca, Santana-** ordeno Quinn mientras Rachel miraba hacia todos lados asegurándose que solo ellas tres estaban allí. Después siguió los pasos de la rubia que se llevaba a Santana de nuevo para arriba. **-Te lo explicamos todo arriba, pero por favor cierra la boca.**

**-¡¿Otro hijo de ustedes en camino?!-** exclamo la latina una vez que estuvieron en la antigua habitación de Quinn y Rachel junto con su esposa le contó todo a la latina. **-¡Encima de Puck! ¿Que culpa tiene el niño, Q?-** Bromeo Santana mientras las demás soltaban una carcajada. **-Ahora pongámonos serias. Primero, felicitaciones a las dos. Segundo: rezar para que ese niño salga lo más inteligente posible, pero teniendo en cuenta los padres que le toco...**

**-Beth es inteligente y es hija mía y de Puckerman-** indico Quinn con orgullo.

**-Fue un milagro que Beth saliera inteligente-** replico Santana y Rachel frunció los labios para no reírse. **-Como sea, sigamos. ¿Donde me quede? Ah si, la tercera cosa, y admito que me da vergüenza lo que voy a decir pero... Estoy nerviosa.**

Rachel y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad justo antes de abrazar a la latina con cariño.

**-Ya sé que dije que era una ceremonia simbólica y que la boda real había sido en New York, pero aun asi no puedo evitar estar nerviosa. Britt se merece lo mejor y yo...-** empezó Santana yendo de un lado para el otro.

**-Y tú se lo darás-** interrumpió Quinn intercambiando una mirada con Rachel que esta entendió perfectamente. La morena se fue dejando a la rubia y a Santana solas en la habitación no sin antes haber dejado una caricia en su hombro. Quinn se sentó al lado de la latina y le tomo de las manos. **-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando yo estaba igual que tú, justo antes de casarme con Rachel?-** Quinn no le dio tiempo a la latina de contestar: **-Me dijiste que no debía pensar en nada más que en la mujer que me estaba esperando para unir su vida con la mía, que en ese momento solamente importábamos ella y yo. Que no importaba lo que dijeran los demás por que ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz-** Santana la miro a los ojos y Quinn supo que la latina hacia lo que sea para no llorar allí mismo. **-Eso mismo es lo que te digo yo a ti ahora. No pienses en los demás solo en ti y Brittany confirmando una vez más el amor que se tienen.**

Santana no dijo nada, se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde se podía ver hacia el exterior de la casa. Estaba a punto de agradecer a Quinn por estar con ella en ese momento cuando a lejos vio a su hijo con una niña que ella no conocía muy peligrosamente cerca.

**-Fabray, ven aquí-** le ordeno a Quinn que se acerco a su amiga. **-¿Conoces a esa pequeña zo... a esa niña? Esta muy cerca de mi hijo y eso no me gusta. Mira como lo mira... Has algo, es tu ahijado.**

Quinn intento no reír mientras abría la ventana saliendo al balcón, buscando a sus hijos. Cuando los vio cerca de la mesa de dulces, los llamo.

**-Mira, mamá quiere jugar a Romeo y Julieta-** decía John mirando hacia arriba donde estaba su madre.

**-Se quiere matar como ellos. John, Beth, llamen a mami Rachel-** ordeno Matt mirando hacia donde lo hacia su hermano. **-No te tires mamá Quinn. Yo te amo.**

**-No me... Beth, John, vuelvan aquí-** Los dos volvieron junto a su otro hermano que miraba como Quinn le sonreía para tranquilizarlo. **-No me voy a tirar, Matt. Solo quería preguntarles quien es la niña que esta con su primo Rafa.**

**-¿Una niña esta con Rafiki?-** Cuestiono Beth con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia donde su madre le señalaba.

**-Si, ¿Saben quien es?-** pregunto Quinn desconcertada por la actitud de su hija.

**-Es la vecinita de los abuelos Berry-** respondió Beth con los dientes apretados y los brazos cruzados. **-Es una maldita zorra-** Quinn iba a reprender a su hija por su vocabulario pero esta se le adelanto. **-No estoy para tus regaños ahora, mamá. Tengo algo importante que hacer. Matt, John... Vengan conmigo.**

**-Estoy tan orgullosa de que Beth sea mi sobrina-** repuso Santana con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y haciendo que se limpiaba una lagrima. **-Es igual que tú físicamente pero más inteligente... mucho más inteligente.**

**-¿Tú no estabas nerviosa?-** ataco Quinn y Santana acentuó más su sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. **-Si, claro. Si no me necesitas más aquí debo ir en busca de mi esposa.**

**-¿Quieres que te preste una lupa?-** ofreció la latina un poco más relajada sintiendo como los nervios disminuían de su cuerpo. Quinn la miro con desconcierto y ella agrego: **-Digo, para que encuentres a tu esposa entre las personas.**

**-Vete al diablo, Santana-** replico Quinn dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero la voz de Santana la detuvo.

**-Ey, Q... Gracias.**

**-No hay de qué. Te estaré esperando abajo. No lo olvides, todo saldrá bien-** afirmo Quinn saliendo definitivamente de la habitación encontrándose con Shelby Corcoran mientras bajaba por las escaleras. **-¡Shelby!**

**-Hola, Quinn ¿Como estas?-** cuestiono Shelby correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia con una sonrisa pero después se puso seria y añadió: **-¿Sera que podemos hablar en privado de algo importante?**

**-Cla-claro. Ven por aquí-** indico Quinn con nerviosismo guiando a Shelby hasta la biblioteca de la casa de su madre.** -Es aquí, pasa.**

**-Gracias-** repuso Shelby sentándose en uno de los sofás que la rubia le había señalado mientras ella se sentaba frente a su suegra. **-No alargare mucho esto. Tenemos un casamiento que celebrar y tengo entendido que tú eres la madrina-** Quinn asintió y Shelby continuo: **-Es sobre Beth de lo que quiero hablarte.**

**-¿Beth? ¿Qué-qué pasa con ella?-** cuestiono Quinn con preocupación y eso hizo sonreír a Shelby.

**-Ahora sé que la dejo en buenas manos-** susurro la madre de Rachel para si misma, pero después levanto un poco la voz y agrego: **-Supongo que Rachel te comento la oferta de trabajo que me ofrecieron desde Miami-** Quinn asintió con un poco de temor por el rumbo que podía llegar a tomar aquella conversación. **-Y también sabes que le ofrecí a Beth que podía ir conmigo si quería.**

**-Eso-eso no lo sabia-** respondió Quinn sintiendo como las lagrimas hacían aparición en sus ojos. **-¿Cuando-cuando se van?**

**-Me voy en una semana-** respondió Shelby siendo testigo de como Quinn se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde. **-Por eso quería saber si estarías de acuerdo en que Beth se vaya a vivir contigo durante este tiempo-** la rubia abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo mientras Shelby soltaba una pequeña risita. **-Lo consulte con ella y me dijo que, si yo estaba de acuerdo y no me molestaba, a ella le gustaría quedarse aquí para estar cerca de ti, de Rachel y de sus dos hermanos.**

**-Tres-** corrigió Quinn inconscientemente y ahora fue el turno de Shelby de abrir los ojos bien grandes. **-Estoy embarazada de algunas semanas pero aun no se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Santana y tú son las únicas que lo saben y...-** La rubia no pudo continuar por que los brazos de Shelby alrededor de ella se lo impidieron.

Shelby estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la entrada de Rachel a la habitación se lo impidió. La morena miro con desconcierto a su novia y a su madre que se soltó de la rubia y fue a abrazar a su hija que intercambio una mirada con Quinn que se señalo el vientre plano encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Estoy tan feliz. Felicitaciones-** le susurro Shelby a Rachel en el oído antes de separarse pero sin soltar a su hija del abrazo. **-Un nuevo nieto... Ya me estoy poniendo vieja.**

**-Eso no es cierto, Shelby. Sigues igual de joven que siempre-** replico Quinn con amabilidad y Rachel sonrió con orgullo mirando a su esposa.

**-Ahora entiendo por que estas tan enamorada de ella-** repuso Shelby abrazando nuevamente a su hija para después hacer lo mismo con Quinn. Antes de irse del lugar agrego:** -Hablaremos más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo respecto a Beth y esas cosas, Quinn. Ahora tengo una boda que festejar.**

**-¿Qué pasa con Beth?-** cuestiono Rachel una vez que se quedo sola con la rubia.

**-Pasa que Shelby se ira un tiempo a Miami por la oferta de trabajo que le ofrecieron-** informo Quinn tendiéndole la mano a la morena para que se acercara a ella. Cuando Rachel lo hizo la abrazo por la cintura mientras la morena apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de la rubia. **-Y... Beth quiere vivir un tiempo con nosotras.**

**-¡No!-** exclamo Rachel con emoción separándose de Quinn que asentía completamente feliz. **-¡No puede ser! ¿De verdad lo dices?-** Quinn volvió a asentir y la morena se acerco para repartir besos por todo el rostro de la rubia. **-Beth va a vivir con nosotras y-y... Estoy feliz, ¿Tú no estas feliz?**

**-Completamente feliz-** respondió Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos. **-Aun tenemos algunas cosas que arreglar con Shelby pero Beth hablo con ella y parece no oponerse a que viva con nosotras durante un tiempo... Estoy feliz Rachel. Nuestra hija va a vivir con nosotras y... viene otro hijo en camino y-y...**

**-¿Quien viene en camino?-** cuestiono la voz de Matt entrando a donde estaban sus madres que se miraban alternativamente sin saber que contestarle al niño.** -Bueno, no importa. Más tarde me lo dirán ahora necesito que vengan conmigo. Beth esta golpeando a la niña que estaba con Rafiki.**

Quinn salio de allí en busca de su hija mientras Rachel alzaba a su hijo en brazos que le regalo un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

**-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo-** dejo caer Rachel mirando a su hijo que levanto una ceja. **-Eso te hace parecer más Fabray que Berry.**

**-Estaba enojado contigo pero mamá Quinn me dijo que jamas la engañarías-** respondió Matt jugando con la trensa de su madre mientras salían de la biblioteca y se dirigían hacia el patio. **-Una sola cosa... Engañas a mi mamá y yo me voy con ella. Ya estas advertida, Berry.**

**-Si, no cabe duda... Eres un Fabray más-** replico Rachel viendo como Quinn entraba a la sala con Beth de la mano y ambas con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Qué paso?**

**-Paso que Beth arrastro a esa niña por todo el patio y se quedo con un souvenir-** indico Quinn mostrando un mechón de pelo mientras Beth sonreía orgullosa por lo que acababa de hacer. Detrás de la rubia apareció John con una sonrisa tímida mientras que Matt se bajaba de los brazos de su madre. **-Y adivina quienes fueron sus cómplices... Matt, John, vengan aquí.**

**-No nos puedes regañar si no sabes quien es quien-** replico John tomando la mano de su hermano. **-Beth, tápale los ojos a mamá.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada cuando la niña se subió al sofá e hizo lo que sus hermanos le pidieron mientras los gemelos empezaron a correr por todos lados para finalmente detenerse frente a Quinn pero con los lugares invertidos.

**-Ahora, ¿Quien es John y quien es yo?-** cuestiono Matt con suficiencia haciendo reír aun más a Rachel mientras Quinn hacia lo posible por no sonreír.

La rubia se arrodillo frente a los gemelos y fingió que los miraba atentamente aun sabiendo quien era quien. Siempre hacían ese mismo juego con Quinn y la rubia amaba eso por que la cara de resignación y desconcierto que mostraban los gemelos después de eso no tenia precio.

**-Tú eres John-** indico la rubia señalando al gemelo correcto que frunció el ceño.** -Y tú eres Matt.**

**-¿Como lo supo?-** cuestiono John en un susurro a su hermano que negaba con la cabeza. **-Siempre lo adivina.**

**-Quizás Beth no le tapo bien los ojos-** sugirió Matt con resignación. **-No importa, con un poco de suerte ni se acordara de regañarnos. Ahora hay que rescatar a Beth del sermón de mamá...**

**-Aun no se dan cuenta de que lo que los diferencia son los lunares-** repuso Rachel una vez que los tres niños se fueron al patio dejando a Quinn con su regaño en la boca. **-Pero jamas se lo dirás, ¿Cierto?**

**-Amo cuando hacen eso. Quiero disfrutarlo al máximo antes de que se den cuenta-** respondió Quinn aun con el mecho de pelo en la mano. **-Yo no sé lo que haré con Beth. Le arranco el pelo a esa niña solo por que estaba cerca de Rafael.**

**-Defiende lo que es suyo-** susurro Rachel para si misma pero la rubia la escucho y frunció el ceño. **-No me mires asi, Quinn. ¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta todavía?**

**-¿Darme cuenta de qué?-** cuestiono la rubia con desconcierto mientras Rachel soltaba una pequeña risa. **-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa, Rachel Berry?**

**-Nada, Quinn. No sé nada-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa dejando ver que era todo lo contrario. **-Es hora de la ceremonia. Ve a buscar a Santana y nos vemos afuera en un rato. Te amo.**

**-También te amo-** susurro Quinn sintiendo los labios de su esposa en los de ella antes de salir de la casa.

La rubia subió hacia su habitación donde estaba la latina mirándose frente al espejo retocándose el maquillaje. No dijo nada y eso llamo la atención de Quinn.

**-Ya es hora, Santana-** indico Quinn pero la latina le lanzo una mirada asesina.

**-Yo no saldré ahí-** replico Santana con nerviosismo antes de recibir una bofetada por parte de Quinn. **-¡¿Por que me golpeas, rubia hueca?!**

**-Es lo mismo que hiciste tú el día de mi boda-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros justo antes de sentir la mano de Santana en su mejilla. **-¿Por que me golpeas tú a mi ahora?**

**-Para calmar los nervios-** fue la respuesta de la latina antes de soltar una carcajada en compañía de Quinn debido a la situación. **-Es hora de salir, Fabray. Mi esposa me espera.**

Salieron de la habitación rumbo hacia el patio de la casa Fabray donde se celebraba la celebración simbólica de la boda de Santana y Brittany. Quinn sabia que su amiga estaba nerviosa a pesar de todo lo que había dicho y hecho a lo largo de ese día pero aun asi no hizo comentarios al respecto. Se dedico a hacer sentir a su amiga lo más apoyada posible en un momento como ese.

**-Tranquila, hay viene-** indico Quinn mirando como Britt avanzaba hacia su esposa con una sonrisa en los labios y del brazo de Rafael, seguidos de Lord Tubbington.

Santana respiro profundamente soltando un suspiro viendo como la mujer de sus sueños se acercaba a ella, también de blanco, requisito impuesto por ella misma. Quinn en cambio no podía sacar los ojos de encima de su esposa que estaba sentada entre medio de los gemelos tomando la mano de Beth, formando el cuadro familiar perfecto.

Al igual que en su boda, la rubia no escucho nada de lo que decía el juez, su mirada parecía no poder apartarse de la morena que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios que de vez en cuando le señalaba el vientre plano disimuladamente susurrando un "Te amo" silencioso.

**-Quinn, los anillos-** pidió la latina matándola con la mirada. La rubia reacciono y le entrego a Santana lo que pedía.

La ceremonia termino y la hora de la fiesta llego. Brittany fue la primera en abrir la pista de baile seguida de su esposa, más tarde los padrinos, o sea Quinn y Sam, muy a pesar de Santana, y por ultimo el resto de familiares y amigos.

**-¡Dios! Es imposible seguirle el ritmo a Britt-** sentencio Quinn con la voz agitada sentándose al lado de Rachel que estaba hablando con Ashley. **-¡Ash! ¿Qué haces...? ¿Cuando llegaron?**

**-Hace poco. Nos retrasamos por que Eleonor no encontraba nada que le quedase bien, según ella-** respondió Ashley rodando los ojos y Quinn sonrió con entendimiento. **-Recién va por los cinco meses de embarazo, no sé que haré cuando lleguen los últimos meses.**

**-Créeme, lo soportaras. ¿Quieres un concejo? En el momento del parto no se te ocurra besarla en medio de una contracción por que tu labio se llevara la peor parte-** Bromeo Quinn ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Rachel que frunció el ceño. **-Es broma, amor.**

**-Si, lo que digas-** ironizo Rachel viendo como los gemelos correteaban de un lado al otro sin un destino fijo hasta que a lo lejos vio como un chico se acercaba a los niños: **-¡Kurt!**

Quinn dirigió la mirada hacia donde lo hacia su esposa viendo como esta corría hacia el chico y lo abrazaba rodeándolo por la cintura con las piernas.

Hacia poco más de dos meses que no veían al chico debido a un viaje al exterior que tuvo que realizar por cuestiones laborales. Ahora allí estaba riéndose junto a Rachel completamente felices de volver a verse. Quinn sabia lo mucho que la morena extraña a Kurt, lo mucho que lo necesitaba por eso se alegraba de verlo de nuevo. Ademas había llegado justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Rachel.

**-Benditos los ojos que te ven, Quinn Fabray-** fue el saludo de Kurt abrazando a la rubia que correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios. **-¿Como has estado?**

**-Perfectamente bien, ¿Verdad, Rachel?-** la rubia busco complicidad en su esposa que asintió completamente feliz mientras Quinn se tocaba inconscientemente el vientre.

**-Aquí hay algo que no me están contando-** sentencio Kurt mirando alternativamente a ambas chicas que sonreían con complicidad pero la sonrisa se borro de los labios de Quinn al ver a su hija muy cerca de unos niños que estaban invitados.

**-¡Berry Twins uno y dos, vengan aquí!-** llamo Quinn y Rachel rodó los ojos por que sabia lo que venia a continuación. Los gemelos se acercaron a su madre tomando la mano del tío Kurt que sonrió completamente enternecido por la escena. **-Necesito que averigüen quienes son los chicos con los que esta hablando su hermana y de ser posible mantengamos alejados de ella.**

**-Yo voy por las armas y tú ve a buscar a Rafiki-** ordeno John mirando a su hermano que asintió antes de salir corriendo. **-No te preocupes, mamá Quinn. Ningún idiota se acercara a Beth.**

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?-** cuestiono Kurt viendo como los gemelos se dispersaban cada uno para un lugar distinto y con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

**-Pasa que aquí la señora Fabray se niega a creer que su hija esta creciendo y que ya empieza a romper corazones-** respondió Rachel sonriendo mientras la rubia la mataba con la mirada. **-No me mires asi, Fabray. Sabes que es cierto lo que digo.**

**-Si, lo que digas-** ironizo Quinn tomando la mano de su esposa dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. **-Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Kurt. Nos vemos en la pista.**

A lo lejos vio a Santana bailando con Brittany, ambas completamente felices y eso hizo sonreír a Quinn que se sentía igual estando en los brazos de su esposa bailando al compás de la música. No necesitaba decirle nada a Rachel por que la morena sabia todo lo que la rubia sentía. Una mirada entre ambas fue suficiente para saber lo que pensaban y sentían en ese momento.

**-Me hace acordar a nuestra boda, por eso me pase todo el día nerviosa-** confeso Quinn con un rubor en las mejillas que enamoro más a Rachel. **-Fue para estas fechas que nos casamos tras mi grandiosa propuesta de matrimonio.**

**-En realidad el pedido de matrimonio fue mutuo-** aclaro Rachel con una sonrisa. **-Pero supongo que como fuiste tú quien lo propuso primero te adjudicas todo el merito, Fabray.**

**-Ok, lo siento. Tú también me propusiste matrimonio a mi también, ¿Esta mejor asi?-** cuestiono Quinn mientras su esposa asentía acercándose a sus labios para besarla. Cuando se separaron la rubia susurro: **-Estoy feliz... Soy feliz. Tú me haces feliz, nuestros hijos me hacen feliz, el que viene en camino. Saber que Beth va a vivir con nosotras me hace feliz.**

**-También estoy feliz, Quinn-** coincidió Rachel contagiándose de la sonrisa de la rubia. **-Tú me haces feliz, saber que la familia que comenzamos hace años atrás se esta agrandando me hace feliz. Matt, John y Beth compartiendo tiempo con nosotras, defiendose de todas las agresiones que pueden llegar a sufrir por el solo hecho de tener dos madres me hace feliz-** Rachel soltó un suspiro mientras Quinn la guiaba fuera de la pista. **-¿Adonde me llevas, rubia?**

**-A ningún lado en particular-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros llegando hasta unos arboles del lugar y apoyándose en uno de ellos con Rachel en su pecho. **-Quería estar un tiempo contigo a solas.**

**-Mmm... Y este es el momento en el cual te pones cursi, ¿Cierto?-** Bromeo Rachel girándose para apoyar su espalda en el pecho de la rubia que la rodeo con los brazos.

**-Amas mi lado cursi-** replico Quinn después de soltar una carcajada. A lo lejos vio a sus tres hijos corriendo de un lado para el otro en compañía del pequeño Lopez Pierce y un poco más atrás Eleonor con sus cinco meses de embarazo corriendo junto a los niños seguida de Ashley que cuidaba de su novia.** -No me voy a poner cursi, solo diré que lo que siempre soñé se ha hecho realidad. La familia que siempre quise tener... y la tengo gracias a ti. Tengo un empleo el cual amo, mi esposa pronto sera reconocida en Broadway, un hermoso bebe viene en camino, Beth va a vivir con nosotras, nuestros amigos son tan o más felices que nosotras, lo cual me alegra mucho, tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener. No puedo pedir más nada... Soy feliz y lo seguiré siendo, siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado.**

**-Aww... ¿Puede haber alguien más perfecto que tú?-** cuestiono Rachel girándose para besar a la rubia que vio como las lagrimas de emoción en los ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

**-Si... Tú-** respondió Quinn con sinceridad haciendo sonrojar a Rachel. **-Te amo, Rachel. Te amo con todo mi corazón y no me cansare de decirlo por que te mereces escucharlo.**

**-También te amo, mi amor-** respondió Rachel acariciando el rostro de la rubia que cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto. **-Pero ¿Como era esa frase que decías tú? Ah, si... _"Yo no vine aquí para enamorarme"_.**

**-Recuerdo que alguien no me quería contar sobre su embarazo. Si no fuera por Kurt y Santana jamas me habría enterado-** ataco Quinn después de soltar una carcajada.

**-Y agradezco que lo hayan hecho, de otra forma ahora no estaría disfrutando de ti ni sabría nunca que babeas mientras duermes-** contraataco Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa alejándose de la rubia.

**-Yo no babeo-** negó Quinn siguiendo a su esposa que comenzaba a acelerar el paso a punto de comenzar a correr.

**-Si lo haces.**

**-No lo hago.**

**-Que si.**

**-Que no.**

Ninguna dio su brazo a torcer hasta que aparecieron sus tres hijos mirándose desconcertados de ver a sus madres corriéndose de un lado para el otro como si fueran dos niñas más.

**-Corran que mamá Quinn nos quiere atrapar-** le grito Rachel a los tres mientras corría para que Quinn no la atrapase. Beth, Matt y John no dudaron ni un poco en hacerle caso a su madre y comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por Quinn que después de un rato, cuando el cansancio y la falta de aire se hizo presente en su cuerpo, se recostó en el césped boca arriba.

Sintió como a su lado izquierdo se recostaba Rachel seguida de Beth y del lado derecho John mientras que Matt se recostaba en su pecho.

Los cuatro, cinco ahora con el bebe que venia en camino, eran los amores de su vida. Cada uno por diferentes razones.

John y Matt Berry, según ella, nacidos en ese orden. Llegaron a la vida de Rachel cuando menos se lo esperaba pero llegaron para darle un nuevo giro a la vida de su madre, haciéndola crecer, madurar, tomar responsabilidades que jamas pensó tomar con apenas 18 años, casi 19. Aquellos niños que a sus seis años, casi siete, eran traviesos pero tiernos a partes iguales, quienes defendían tanto a Rachel como a Quinn, quienes se ponían celosos si veían a su hermana mayor cerca de alguien que ellos no conocían. Lideres por naturaleza, John con sus armas y técnicas de batallas; Matt con sus planes aportándole un poco de conciencia a los "ataques" de su hermano gemelo. Eran tal para cual los dos, siempre estaban unidos, lo cual le gustaba mucho a Quinn.

Bethany Corcoran, más conocida como Beth, últimamente Beth Corcoran Fabray. Su hija, el amor de su vida, la niña que nació por culpa de un descuido y del cual al principio se arrepentía y castigaba pero que con el paso del tiempo lo asumió llegando el punto de no castigarse por su pasado, al menos no tanto como antes. Aquella niña rubia que estuvo a punto de tener como padre a Finn Hudson, ¡Finn Hudson! Gracias a dios Rachel tuvo que abrir la boca y quitarle la venda de los ojos al chico alto de lo contrario ella seguiría jurando a diestra y siniestra que la pequeña niña era hija de Finn.

Rachel Berry, su victima en el pasado y su amor en el presente y futuro, la misma Rachel Berry a la que antes sentía el impulso de callarle la boca de un golpe y que ahora encontró una forma mucho más placentera de hacerlo, besándola. La misma que seguía con su intensidad y pasión a la hora del canto, quien la enamoraba cada día, quien la apoyo desde siempre sin reclamar nada a pesar de todo lo que la rubia le hizo en el pasado, pero allí estaba ahora, a su lado sonriendole completamente feliz, mirándola a los ojos y susurrándole:

**-Te amo... y siempre lo haré.**

No pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se inflaba de felicidad y orgullo al escuchar eso. Ella había llegado a New York sin intenciones de enamorarse, solamente de ayudar a una de las personas que más la apoyo a lo largo de sus años de instituto, pero inevitablemente se enamoro de aquella chica, que le decía cada día lo mucho que la amaba y demostrándole que la elegía cada día y a cada hora como el amor de su vida, la misma que se había hecho dueña de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su alma. La misma Rachel Berry que era testigo de como su esposa le decía:

**-Te amo más de lo que imaginas y más de lo que puedo explicar con palabras, solamente siente-** La rubia la tomo de la mano llevándose al corazón. **-Así late desde hace más de siete años, asi late ahora y asi va a latir por el resto de mi vida.**

La sonrisa que le dedico Rachel le indico que lo sabia y que el suyo latiría de igual manera que el de la rubia, allí las dos juntas tiradas sobre el césped, rodeadas de sus hijos, jurándose amor eterno, no solo con las palabras sino con los hechos.

**-Estoy recuperando mis fuerzas y si no quieren que los atrape sera mejor que empiecen a correr-** anuncio Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sus hijos y Rachel se levantaban rápidamente alejándose de ella para comenzar a correr.

Y esa fue la imagen que quedo grabada en las retinas de los presentes de aquella ceremonia. Dos mujeres corriendo de un lado para el otro riéndose a carcajadas con sus hijos, transmitiendo la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

Una rubia que dejo todo lo que tenia en New Haven para trasladarse a New York con intenciones de ayudar a su amiga pero sin ganas de enamorarse y una morena que no quería bajo ningún concepto que su amiga supiera sobre su embarazo, pero que ahora se alegraban que eso haya quedado en el pasado, por que ahora lo que importaba era su presente y su futuro. Un futuro que se resumía a dos palabras. Palabras que se dirían por el resto de su vida y que jamas se cansarían de decirlas.

**-Te amo.**

- 0 -

El final...Perdón por el retraso! Recuerden que vivo en un pueblo fantasma donde la luz se corta cada dos por tres ja.

Espero que les haya gustado el final. Personalmente creo que el fic debería haber terminado en el capitulo anterior pero bue... Por esa razón acepto todo tipo de criticas positivas o negativas!

Agradezco a los que llegaron hasta acá leyendo la historia, haciéndola suya propia. Sin ustedes esto no hubiese funcionado. Planeo explayarme más adelante con los agradecimientos. Ahora estoy sin luz y no puedo agradecer como quisiera por que a la batata que tengo como netbook le queda poca batería :(

Perdón por no responder los reviews, las razones ya fueron antes dichas. Prometo responder todos y cada uno, junto con los MP, más adelante :) Si quedaron algunas cosas sueltas con gusto las responderé también.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir... Salvo que me llevo algunas ciberamistades y una prometida gracias al fic jajajaj

Me despido pero supongo que nos volveremos a leer (si deciden leerme) el lunes 29 de julio con el próximo fic. Así que... como odio las despedidas, supongo que a algunos les digo un 'Chau' y al resto un 'Hasta luego'.

Nos leemos la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos!


End file.
